Nueva Guerra y Mi Pasado (EDITADO)
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: Han pasado varios años y Saya sigue con el camino que eligió, pero un día Watanuki le entrego una espada autodenominada Teigu, esto hecho la hace volver a Tokyo el lugar donde dejo todo atrás, al llegar se entera que participara en una Guerra milenaria, mejor conocida como la Guerra de las Teigus, no solo descubrirá que la Guerra sera mortal, sino que en ella esta su pasado
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿como estan todos?, espero mucho que bien, bueno a lo que vamos, como verán como prometí en mi otro Fanfic traje de vuelta la historia con la cual muchas cositas guapas me conocieron que es Nueva Guerra y Mi Pasado, como ven la he remaste-rizado, la primera según yo, fue algo floja con muchos personajes pero aqui la he mejorado, con el avance de los capitulos se daran cuenta de eso, dejen me decirles de ahora que el Fanfic se actualizara cada semana, principalmente los jueves, asi que esten atentos, y sobre la continuacion del segundo Fanfic que es la continuacion de este, ya estoy trabajando en el, asi que puede que lo publique la siguiente semana, asi que no se desesperen.

Sin mas preambulos espero les guste esta historia, Dejen comentarios ayudan mucho

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Bloo Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas.

Capítulo 1.- YO SOY

" _No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que yo, con mis propias manos mate aquel hombre, el que me hizo odiar, sufrir, pero…también me enseño a ser un humano, aunque todo fuera una farsa, el día que lo mate, supe lo que el buscaba en realidad, lo que él deseaba, de su más inmundo ser, lo que él deseaba era que yo estuviera con él, él me amaba tal y como era, incluso aquello que hizo, lo hizo solo para convertirse en un ser igual a mí, pero ahora…yo…estoy sola en este cruel y hermoso mundo…aunque me cueste admitirlo y me duela al mismo tiempo…he de decir que yo le he amado, a ese hombre, incluso después de su muerte"_.- Aquel pensamiento resonó en mi mente en el lugar donde se dio el comienzo de nuestro "juego".

Ukishima, mi falso pero único hogar , aquí cada vez que pasaba y me quedaba aquí, me la pasaba recordando, eso era lo único que podía hacer, solo eso, por este momento ya que dentro de poco volvería a la cacería, los recuerdos y sentimientos seguirán en mí, pero no podrán hacer que cambie, nunca lo hare, nunca…yo no soy humana ni un Furukimono, soy un ser hibrido, puedo entender y sentir como un humano, pero soy superior ante ellos por tener habilidades mucho más desarrolladas que ellos, tales son como la fuerza bruta, agilidad y regeneración instantánea, me consideran un monstruo los humanos, me consideran una amenaza los Furukimonos o mejor conocidos como Elder Brain, y lo admito, si soy ambas cosas, pero la diferencia es que yo tengo un corazón además de un camino y un destino por completar y del cual no sé si habrá un final, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo había comenzado o había pisado este camino que decidí recorrer, pero de todas formas, mi nombre es Saya y soy un hibrido.

….Osaka-Capital de la Economía Japonesa….

Hace tiempo que estoy en esta ciudad, se podría decir que yo me he asentado, pero ahora he pensado en irme ya que ha vuelto a comenzar… No hace mucho en los noticieros han puesto en alerta a todas las personas de la ciudad por los múltiples asesinatos, esto se agravó mucho, tanto que el gobierno implemento el toque de queda, a cierta hora de la noche nadie debía salir, los únicos que estarían en la calle serían los policías, por la seguridad también dieron a conocer los asesinatos, esto habían sido a altas horas de la noche, la causa fue lo que hizo estremecer a toda Osaka, **Canibalismo** en ese momento, supe que aún no había terminado mi cacería, no ahora que con esto había vuelto a comenzar el **Carnaval.**

Ya a altas horas de la noche, salí en busca de los Furukimonos causantes de este caos, desde la penumbra de la noche en la altura de un edificio me encontraba observando el panorama de la ciudad, el ruido de las sirenas de los automóviles de la seguridad acompañaba a la ciudad, la cual no lucia tan desolada, además que la luz de la luna en la noche iluminaba poco este lugar, y el viento frío el cual calaba hasta lo profundo del ser era mucho más penetrante que antes, incluso era mucho más presente que el sonido mismo junto a la luz tenue de luna

-Se supone que ya deberían aparecer.-dije al no ver ningún Furukimono…-¿Me habré equivocado o solo fue una broma por parte de las autoridades mismas y del gobierno?, no puede ser, los múltiples asesinatos, no pueden suceder uno tras otro, eso sería de muy mala broma, y el canibalismo en una gran ciudad como esta, esto es muy raro.

Cuando pensaba en retirarme, el sonido de la armas haciendo un eco profundo en la no tan sola ciudad, aquel fuerte sonido provenía de una sola dirección, pero de un momento a otro cesaron, para después escucharse los gritos desgarradores, uno tras otro, incluso el sonido de las sirenas no se comparaba con aquellos lamentos, hasta podían oírse el sonido de los huesos siendo rompidos uno tras otro.

-Parece que todo es cierto después de todo.- dije desenvainando mi espada de su funda, al tiempo que hice este comencé a saltar del edificio de donde me encontraba a otro, y otro siguiendo el sonido de aquellos lamentos, de las personas siendo devoradas lentamente y saboreando su inmundo sabor, en mi camino podía sentir como estaba siendo seguida, era la presencia un poco nula, pero ahí estaba, pero sea como sea después me ocuparía de eso, ahora tenía que cazar al **Elder Brain.**

Cuando llegue a ese lugar, el cual era un amplio callejón, casi a los límites de la ciudad, a lo lejos podía ver a ese Furukimono sentado en el suelo pero en las paredes enfrente de él estaban totalmente cubiertas de sangre a la vez que estaban levemente pegados restos de órganos humanos, y también alrededor de él se encontraba un gran lago de sangre junto a los semicuerpos de los oficiales, órganos, extremidades variaban en aquel gran lago de sangre, el olor del aire se llenó con la esencia de su sangre y de la vida de esas personas siendo llevada lejos, en aquel lago de sangre los órganos que estaban en el eran varios entre ellos un corazón devorado a la mitad, al verlo me sorprendí un poco porque este aun siguiera latiendo, como un corazón normal en funcionamiento, era sorprendente , pero asqueroso, mi mirada que estaba en aquel punto fijo se clavó en el ser que estaba enfrente de mí, el cual seguía devorando augustamente uno de los pocos cuerpos aun reconocibles, pero dejo de devorarlo, lo cual deduje que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que este dejando de lado su acción volteo su cabeza y su mirada carmesí se clavó en mí, la luz de la luna que hasta ahora se encontraba en un tenue resplandor que brillo con un poco más de intensidad mostrándome a mi presa, al ser bañado con la luz de la luna, su aspecto era horrible, causaba asco el solo verlo, este Furukimono no poseía piel que cubriera sus músculos internos, hasta el esqueleto que se supone que estaba debajo de estos se encontraban encarnados sobre los músculos, en los cuales las venas eran mucho más visibles y el torrente sanguíneo podía ver con claridad, poseía 4 enormes alas semejantes a una demonio, cuatro patas muy grandes las cuales sobresalían poderosamente garras a cual guadaña y una gran boca con grandes dientes semejantes a un cuchillo y de los cuales brotaba sangre y caían restos de los oficiales devorados.

-¿He atraído tu atención Hibrida?- pregunto con voz neutral y poderosa el Furukimono

-¿Eh?, ¿Tú?, será que, ¿mataste a todas esas personas hasta ahora solo para atraerme?.-dije fríamente apuntándole con mi espada.

El Furukimono lanzo lejos el cuerpo que estaba devorando, el poco cuerpo que aún quedaba al chocar de forma abrupta por la fuerza del Furukimono termino haciéndose pedazos, sin dejar esta vez una señal o un indicio de lo que una vez fue, mi mirada la aparte de aquel cadáver para fijar de nuevo mi vista en aquel Furukimono el cual estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y que si lo hice con ese afán?.-pregunto el con su sonrisa deforme y posicionándose para atacar

-Entonces…te aniquilare, dije firmemente, para después lanzarme hacia el.

Blandí mi espada contra él, en un ataque lateral, pero antes de que mi espada le diera de lleno, una fuerte briza lanzo de regreso mi ataque en un golpe, que me hizo deslizarme a unos metros, cerré mis ojos por impulso, cuando los volví abrir el Furukimono ya no estaba enfrente de mí, rápidamente mire los alrededores, y fue cuando un fuerte aleteo se escuchó en los aires, era el Furukimono el cual parecía que me estaba rodeando, desde los aires, y de un momento a otro, el Furukimono descendió de los aires rápidamente, cuando estuvo más cerca de mí, lo arremate con una patada de lado la cual lo hizo alejarse de mí, aprovechando eso corrí en la dirección a la que fue lanzado, agarrando fuertemente mi espada blandiéndola nuevamente cuando lo tuve cerca, pero no obtuve resultado, él lo había vuelto a esquivar, confusa y comenzando a desesperarme empecé a lanzar ataques al azar, fallando uno tras otro, haciéndome perder los cabales, ya que ninguno de mis ataques habían logrado darle, en la forma que lo estaba atacando no era suficiente, así que, sería de la otra forma, debía entrar en modo neutro.

Atacándolo e impulsándome con ese mismo ataque logre alejarme a una distancia prudente, me pare firmemente apuntándole con mi espada en una mano y cerré mis ojos para concentrar mi poder original, mi poder heredado de esos seres, sentía como la sangre que corría a través de mi se empezó a moverse a una velocidad inimaginable, mis músculos se tensaron, en mi boca sentía como mis colmillos crecían un poco más, pero la sangre que seguía corriendo velozmente empezó arder más y más, al punto de que sentía que mi cuerpo se evaporaría, pero no solo sentía eso, después de tiempo volví a sentir ese deseo abrumador, un deseo prohibido, necesitaba beber, necesitaba comer, devorar a mis semejantes, comer sus órganos, piel, músculos, beber su sangre, para poder llenarme, por completo de este deseo que sentía.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- pregunto el Furukimono…..-Es por eso que todos te tememos, eres una cazadora un…depredador

-Ugh.-gemí y mire al Furukimono con mi modo neutro en su totalidad, sostuve fuertemente la cual seguía apuntándole firmemente al Furukimono, todo en mi cuerpo ardía, deseaba sacar esto de mi cuerpo, hacía tiempo que no sentía este tipo de acción…-¿Quieres que te coma yo a ti?

-Inténtalo.-me reto risueño el Furukimono, para luego abalanzarme contra el con todo mi poder.

Ambos empezamos a volver a pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas, incluso nos movíamos muy rápido para el ojo humano, el sonido de la espada siento incrustada en la piel así como la sal-picacion de la sangre por la incrustación de esta misma, pero también el sonido de las garras desgarrando rapa y piel manchándose rápidamente. Por un momento pensé que llevaba una ventaja contra él, pero me confié demasiado, de un momento a otro cuando iba a utilizar el a técnica del Banco de Nubes, el Furukimono me embistió de una manera brutal y con fuerza descomunal, este gran impacto que recibí fue reflejado en el suelo donde fui a caer por la fuerza, el cual fue agrietado y destruido, y el polvo producido fue como un camuflaje que me envolvió.

-¡Agg, ugh!.- gemí de dolor y escupí sangre poco a poco el polvo se fue dispersando dejándome ver al Furukimono enfrente de mí, con sus garras apuntando a mi abdomen.

Y con un movimiento rápido por mi parte le corte una de sus manos logrando un poco tiempo para alejarme de el a una distancia prudente, en el proceso de eso, mi ropa había quedado manchada por la sangre del Furukimono el cual estaba gimiendo y gritando levemente por el dolor producido, en cuando a mi respiraba lentamente y dolorosamente.

-¡Maldición!.-exclame por el dolor e imprudencia… _"Con mi fuerza en las artes marciales no me servirá para nada aunque use mi espada, no lograre acabarlo, eso ya lo comprobé, necesito hacer algo rápido!...-_ pensé.

Pero en mi momento de distracción, el Furukimono de un momento a otro estaba ahora enfrente de mí, haciéndome imposible defenderme, sus grandes garras se incrustaron en mi brazo izquierdo, atravesándolo, el dolor fue tan grande y más cuando me lanzo a otro lado dejando incrustadas sus garras.

-¡Aggg!.- gemí fuertemente del dolor, retorciéndome en el proceso sosteniendo con mi otro brazo el brazo dañado que tenía, con la fuerzas que tenía, mire con rabia al Furukimono….-¡Maldito!

-¿Ese es todo tu poder?.-me cuestiono desde donde él estaba…..-Que decepcionante

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso de mí?!.- exclame con furia y mordiendo mi labio inferior .

-Tu eres el hibrido más antiguo.-dijo el …..-Además de que eres el ser más temido por todos los Furukimonos, pero no para nosotros los que estamos encima de los mismos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- le cuestione

Pero antes de que el me respondiera, varias lanzas fueron directamente hacia el Furukimono, haciendo que retrocediera más de donde estaba, haciendo que quedara de rodillas por un momento, pero el dolor de mi brazo se hizo pesado incluso más fuerte en dolor, con este dolor presente me costó levantarme firmemente, pero cuando mi movía el peso y el dolor era insoportable. Y fue cuando mire la dirección en la que podían a ver venido aquellas lanzas, mire en la dirección siguiendo fijamente el ángulo en la que estaban inclinadas las lanzas, y fue cuando enfoque mi mirada en la parte superior de los edificios, y en uno de ellos se encontraba un hombre, la poca luz de la luna no podía ayudarme a distinguirlo, pero podía alcanzar a ver un tipo de espada aun en su funda, pero poco a poco logre distinguirlo cuando mis ojos se lograron acostumbrar a la poca oscuridad, y vaya fue mi sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, acaso, ¿ya era tiempo de que el saliera?.

-Kimihiro.-dije en susurro

-Saya.-fue mi nombre el que pronuncio en susurro , al tiempo que lanzo aquella espada hacia mí y la cual atrape…..-Date prisa y mata aquel Furukimono

-¡Tú!, ¡Maldito!, ¡Sea quien demonios seas, primero acabare con ella y luego contigo!.- grito aquel Furukimono con gran euforia y confianza, el cual de inmediato se abalanzo hacia mí con una rapidez y odio descomunal en su mirada.

Esta vez logre esquivar aquel Furukimono, por pura suerte, el brazo me dolía con más fuerza con cada movimiento , y todo por esas garras, y eso tenía que hacer primero, remover estas garras de mi brazo, ya que podía perderlo y la regeneración tardaría mucho más tiempo que con mi ojo izquierdo , podía decirse que casi un año por los daños . Clave la espada, en el suelo, y con mi mano derecha tome las dos garras incrustadas y con todo el dolor que sentía y la fuerza que aún me quedaba saque las dos garras, las cuales tenían sangre y carne integrada en ellas, mi sangre salió brotando y salpicando el suelo donde me encontraba, con ellas en mi mano las lance lejos.

-¡ugh!, ¡Ah!.- gemí de dolor, estaba sudando y temblando levemente, mire al Furukimono a 5 metros enfrente de mí, parecía que estaba esperando que desenvainara esta espada, incluso su rugido de rabia y odio era muy audible, la cual era una invitación a pelear . Y en eso dirigí mi mirada a esa espada clavada en el suelo, la tome en mi mano derecha desenvainándola lentamente y admirándola, pero había algo raro en esta espada.

Cuando la sostuve en mi mano , una extraña energía empezó a emanar de esta. rodeándome, esta energía era muy negativa y empezó a pesar el cuerpo, en mi mano derecha, podía sentir que algo que corría por todo mi cuerpo a través de mis venas, era algo fuerte, extraño y venenoso, pero eso no quitaba las dudas de que era exactamente esta espada, porque al sentir eso en mi brazo derecho empecé a escuchar lamentos, gritos desgarradores, imploraciones, el sonido de la sangre salpicar fuertemente, el sonido de la espada incrustante en la carne una y otra vez, y los llantos de todo tipo de personas, todo esto me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, aquella era una oscuridad muy densa y peligrosa, era un mismo veneno maligno del cual no podía escapar fácilmente, era mucho más fuerte que mi propia fuerza de voluntad, incluso estaba empezando a ceder…..¡PERO! …..Nada de esto puede impedirme seguir con mi cacería, concluir con el Carnaval y con el deseo de quitarme esta maldición. La energía que había salido de la espada y me rodeaba se devolvió a la espada pero quedando una pequeña parte alrededor, pero una parte de ella envolvía a mi brazo lastimado el cual empezó a regenerarse rápidamente, quitando el dolor y devolviendo mi fuerza perdida. En eso apunte con la espada al Furukimono con aquella energía la cual era pocamente visible, la cual era de color morado fuerte con negro, la cual empezó a esparcirse en toda la longitud de la espada, fue cuando mire de nuevo aquel Elder Brain, y sintiendo como de nuevo mi poder de Furukimono volvía, y sentí como el poder se acumuló en mis ojos, volviéndolos rojos, en un rojo carmesí, brotando casi como un brillo de sed de venganza.

-¡Te aniquilare!.- exclame furiosamente para abalanzarme contra el Furukimono, el cual también se movió al mismo tiempo que yo me moví.

El pretendía atacarme con sus garras nuevamente, pero, logre esquivarlo el también esquivo mi golpe con la espada pero no por completo, logre hacerla una mínima herida en una parte de sus patas delanteras, con las cuales me ataco. Ambos salimos de los lados contrarios de donde atacamos.

-Puede que tengas una nueva espada, pero con eso no podrás vencer a uno de nosotros los cuales somos los primeros en existir en este mundo de malditos humanos repugnantes.- dijo el Furukimono posicionándose para atacar

-¿Uno de los primeros?.- pregunte con un poco de asombro

-Por fin lo comprendes, ahora despide….¡Ugh!, ¡Aaah!

El Furukimono, empezó a escupir sangre por su boca, de sus ojos empezaron a escurrir un tipo de líquido, casi como espuma, y sus oídos empezaron a sangrar y en eso el Furukimono cayó retorciéndose más y más, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero cuando vi detenidamente, en la herida que le había hecho, empezaron a salir un tipo de signos, parecían Kanjis y empezaban a cubrir todo el cuerpo del Furukimono, y poco a poco los movimientos del Furukimono disminuyeran a tal grado que ya no se movía más, la sangre y espuma estaba revuelta en todo su cuerpo y suelo, sobre su cuerpo casi sin movimiento, pero antes de ya no moverse más, este hablo, quedamente, pero pude darme cuenta de lo que dijo

-La…espada…maldita…. **Murasame**

-¿Qué demonios?.-pregunte en reflejo, y fue cuando este ya no se movía, esa cosa estaba muerta, no entendía nada, confundida y un tanto enojada, me volteé rápidamente para preguntarle a ese hombre, el cual estaba totalmente tranquilo y con una media sonrisa…-¿Qué quiso decir con espada maldita?

-Debería saludar primero.-dijo el hombre llamado Kimihiro

-No me vengas con estupideces.- le respondí enojada

- **Teigu**.- dijo el con simpleza

- **¿Teigu?**.-pregunte confundida a lo que él dijo

-Es la **Teigu Murasame** , la asesina de un solo corte.-dijo Kimihiro mientras un aire frio se presentó.

-Eso no responde totalmente mi pregunta.- le dije con mi paciencia al límite

-Responderé todas tus preguntas en Tokio.-dijo Kimihiro al tiempo que el aire se volvió más fuerte

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.- exclame en sorpresa

-Lo importante es que eres una usuaria.-dijo Kimihiro dándose la vuelta para irse junto al viento fuerte que estaba desvaneciéndose

-¡Espera!.- le grite

Antes de que desapareciera, me dijo alfo que me dejo más confundida y con una extraña sensación de saber que era lo que me dijo

-La guerra está por iniciar


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos y chicas, perdón no haber subido el capítulo el día que correspondía pero me deprimí de repente pero el capítulo ya estaba hecho y así fue como quedo es algo corto pero era lo que mas podía hacer si agregaba cosas no iba a quedar como esperaba realmente como queria además el otro capítulo esta largo eso si, espero con ansias sus comentarios y demás chicos ayudan mucho se los digo enserio , ahora sin mas preámbulos disfruten el capítulo

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Bloo Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas.

Capítulo 2.- VOLVIENDO

Han pasado 4 días desde que Watanuki Kimihiro se apareció ante mí, y su razón fue para entregarme un objeto, una espada.

-La asesina de un corte.- dije mirando la espada que estaba aún costado mío…-Su nombre es Murasame, ¿eh?

El fresco aire de la mañana removía mi largo y suelto cabello negro con gracia, así como llenaba mis pulmones de tranquilidad, desde las alturas podía sentir esto, me encontraba en el edifico más grande de la ciudad observando como las personas continuaban su vida diaria esta vez con más tranquilidad, ahora ya que los asesinatos pasaron, pero esta ciudad nunca va a olvidar la masacre de hace 4 días

-"Noche de sangre", ese sería un buen nombre para catalogarlo.- dije tomando entre mis manos la espada y parándome encima de los barandales de fierro del edificio, haciendo que mi vestido de cuero guinda se moviera al mismo son que mi cabello movido por el viento…-Después de todo ya no me puedo quedar aquí

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de que Kimihiro se fue, el silencio se presentó en el lugar, y entonces poco a poco mi enojo se fue para regresar a mi seriedad, dirigí mi mirada al lugar en donde estuve peleando, observe cada lugar, cada centímetro, todo estaba destruido, manchado por la sangre de personas y de esa bestia, ese Furukimono, no pude evitar sentir empatía por todas esas personas, tal vez tenían familia o no, pero tenían personas que se preocuparán por ellos y esperaban a que ellos regresaran

-Que idiotas.-dije….-Por jugar a los héroes ya no volverán , que idiotas fueron.

Deje de mirar eso y empecé a buscar la funda de esta espada, no dure mucho en encontrarla, ya que estaba a 13 pasos delante de mí pero esta estaba en un charco de sangre de esas personas. Me acerque y tome la funda de ese charco y en el proceso me manche un poco más de sangre mi mano, pero aquello no me molestaba para nada, pero era ya suficiente con la que tenía. Metí la espada en su funda, ahora la espada estaba guardada, fue en ese momento cuando empecé a sentir una sed incontrolable, un hambre que saciar, empecé a inhalar y exhalar, mas apresuradamente, rápidamente busque el Furukimono para beber su sangre. Me acerque poco a poco al Furukimono y busque la herida que le hice con la espada, cuando la encontré me acerque para empezar a beber, pero en eso recordé que está herida, fue hecha con esta espada que mató en cuestión de segundos, lo que quiere decir que contiene un veneno muy potente y muy peligroso, incluso podía seguir actuando en el cuerpo muerto de la persona o cosa que lo recibió. Con eso en mente, me aleje del Furukimono, al igual que el pensamiento y el sentimiento de saciar mi sed de sangre al sacar esta conclusión.

-Es bueno que pienso antes de actuar.- dije alejándome más del Furukimono a una distancia de 3 metros, y fue en eso cuando recordé aquello…-La herida

Lleve mi mano derecha a la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, cuando empecé a tocar, no sentí la sangre fluyendo al igual que mi piel desgarrada, no había nada en lo absoluto en mi brazo que supuestamente estaba terriblemente herido y tardaría una semana en curarse.

-¿Será que la energía negativa de la espada curó la herida?.- me cuestioné, era la única explicación que tenía ahora que algo de esa magnitud sanará tan rápido.

De repente escucha el sonido de paso apresurados de varias direcciones dirigiéndose hacia este lugar, se acercaban rápido, no había alcanzado a notar que ellos ya estaban a unos pasos del lugar, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba rodeada de varios oficiales armados y listos para disparar.

- _"Maldición"_.- pensé

-¡No te muevas!.- gritó uno de los oficiales…-Si te mueves dispararemos, tienes derecho a guardar silencio en todo momento, si no es así actuaremos sin dudar

-Señor mire, está cubierta de sangre.- dijo otro de los muchos oficiales que habían ahora en el lugar

-Deber ser ella la que ha asesinado todo este tiempo.- dijo otro de los oficiales

-¡Estas bajo arresto por asesinato y canibalismo!.-dijo el primer oficial que me encaro

Di un suspiro frustrado y me di media vuelta y empecé a avanzar sin prestarles atención a sus gritos de advertencias, ahora que estaba más cerca de salir del callejón escuche el sonido de las pistolas listas para disparar, di una mirada sobre mi hombro hacia los oficiales los cuales estaban listos, solo fue un breve momento, para dejar de mirarlos, para enfocar mi mirada a los edificios en la parte superior, me incline flexionando mis rodillas un poco concentrado fuerza en ellas y di un salto fuerte que me llevo a la mitad del edificio y en donde también los oficiales habían dado la orden de disparar, algunas rebotaban, otras se desviaban, y otras cuantas me dieron en algunas partes de mi cuerpo pero eso no impidió que me volviera a impulsar para llegar al techo del edificio

-Que idiotas, unas simples balas no me van a detener.- dije en la parte del techo del edificio en donde las balas no habían podido hacer un daño mayor, algunas de las balas salieron de mi cuerpo y cayeron en el suelo del techo

Desde la altura podía oír como los oficiales pedían refuerzos para atraparme, incluso llegaron a pedir ayuda a los helicópteros, ahora las cosas se habían complicado

-Parece que tengo que alejarme a un lugar recóndito y rápido.- dije y rápidamente empecé a desplazarme por los techos, no podía dejar que me vieran totalmente bien, apenas lograron divisar un poco de cómo era yo, pero era suficiente para que pudieran dar una imagen de mi para buscarme, cuando me aleje de ahí, supe que no solo eso era suficiente para que me encontraran, había dejado varias evidencias, había dejado al Furukimono

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día a primera ahora en los noticieros dieron a conocer los hechos, mostraron las imágenes de la tragedia, así como el cadáver del mismo Furukimono y una pequeña referencia sobre mí, aunque de eso de mí no dieron una buena descripción de cómo era realmente, lo cual era bueno y era obvio, ya que en aquel momento la luz de la luna ya había no había estado brillando como cuando Watanuki había venido darme la espada, pero en aquel noticiero ofrecieron recompensa a quien lograra capturarme , en una suma total de 100000000 yenes y en efectivo, lo que si me hizo preocupar era que ellos dieron además sobre aquella imagen de mí, dieron una cosa más detalla la cual era, "Esta persona trae consigo una espada" desde que dieron a conocer eso, me vi obligada a estar con más cuidado en esta ciudad, además de que cualquier persona que porte una espada sea falsa o no, se le será confiscada y esta persona recibiría un interrogatorio

-Malditos Oficiales, si pudiera matar humanos, no estarían dando este problemático anuncio.- dije frustrada ante ellos y sobre todo ante mi negligencia en aquel momento…-Ya no puedo hacer nada, he de dejar Osaka y volver a Tokio, hoy esta misma noche si es posible.

Cuando llego la noche, salí del lugar que fue mi escondite durante mucho tiempo y me dirigí a la salida principal de Osaka, cruce por los barrios más peligrosos y solitarios para evitar cruzar por las calles principales y tener que hacer un alboroto, aunque tardaría una hora en llegar, era preferible eso a lo otro. Ahora toda la gente podía salir como antes solía hacerlo, bueno no tanto ya que aún el "asesino" seguía libre.

-Je, ¿con que asesino?.- dije con ironía mientras cruzaba una calle…..-¿Desde cuándo me llaman así?

Pasada la hora había llegado a la salida de Osaka, a lo lejos podía ver a unos guardias, pero estaban completamente dormidos, sí que son dignos de llevar el uniforme, por lo que cruce sin problemas la entrada. Camine y camine hasta perder la vista la gran entrada de la ciudad, al no ver más indicios de la ciudad empecé a correr más y más, podía sentir que el viento el cual había estado estático, se convirtió en una leve ventisca y golpeaba contra mi rostro y movía ferozmente mi cabello en la penumbra de la noche, en mi mano derecha sostenía fuertemente esta espada, me dirigía a Tokio, el viaje sería largo llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente pero si me lo proponía podía llegar antes de que el solo saliera. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, solo sabía que había recorrido un largo camino en una carretera totalmente deshabitada , lo cual lo hacía perfecto para mí, fue entonces cuando en el camino empezaron a mostrarse más y más árboles sobre todo, pero también sentí que este lugar, el camino me era familiar, y una nostalgia repentina me invadió doliéndome en mi pecho, lastimándome, ¿Por qué?. En eso a lo lejos podía ver la entrada de algo o cosa, cuando llegue hasta ahí, entendía la razón de esta nostalgia, la entrada de esto, junto con un camino rocoso y a lo lejos una reja, este lugar era…

-Ukishima.- dije en susurro al recordar el lugar y lo que había pasado aquí

Pero por eso, no quería detenerme, pero ya era tarde e inconscientemente ya me había detenido e incluso adentrado de nuevo aquel lugar. Logrando pasar la cerca, recorrí el mal gastado camino que llevaba a la salida de Ukishima, a lo lejos podía verse el lago, aquel lago era hermoso bañado sobre la suave luz de la luna, era la único que podía rescatarse de ese lugar como hermoso, pacífico y sin ninguna historia trágica que contar en el lugar nefasto que se encontraba, dejando de ver el lago seguí adentrándome mucho más hasta llegar lo que era una entrada a la ciudad cubierta de mo y desgastada como era de esperarse, los edificios no eran la excepción, lo único que era claramente más distinguido en ellos eran las manchas de sangre seca, , la cual ya era de un color negro y donde iba recorriendo los restos de las personas que había conformado este lugar o mejor dicho experimento, varios de los pedazos reconocidos ya eran esqueletos, y otros estaban en proceso de convertirse en uno, el olor a descomponían estaba totalmente impregnado en el aire, niños, jóvenes, adultos incluso bebes, nadie había podido salvarse, todos fueron asesinados, al fallar por completo este experimento, aunque la palabra correcta no es totalmente asesinato sino devorados.

Continúe recorriendo, el lugar hasta llegar a mi "hogar", todo estaba cubierto de mo, destruido e irreconocible a simple vista, pero aun si, yo subí las escaleras que daban al templo Sagrado, con cada paso que daba al subir los escalones era una fuerte puñalada en una parte de mi ser que consideraba muerta y la cual era un estorbo total, en mi camino. Llegue hasta el final de los escalones hasta la entrada de este, el panorama fue tal y como se podía ver desde el comienzo de los escalones, destruido, lleno de mo y totalmente machado de sangre seca de color negro, pero mi vista se dejó enfocar hasta aquella que era la capilla, en donde en el pasado yo recibía la supuesta espada sagrada, me acerque a la capilla, cuando trate de subir unos de los escalones de madera esta de desmorono por completo, quedando aún más irreconocible, pero estaba segura que su cuerpo aún estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, un sentimiento de soledad y de tristeza salió a flote, mi cuerpo firme lo sentí temblar a causa de esos sentimientos, y no me di cuenta cuando por mi rostro al recordar aquel fatídico día y dejarme guiar por este sentimiento. Queriendo no recordar nada, no volver a sentir nada, me día la media vuelta aun con las lágrimas deslizándose sobre mi rostro, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del templo y salir de ese lugar rápido, bajando aquellos escalones el dolor se incrementó al igual que las lágrimas, y fue más cuando vi aquel cadáver irreconocible, el cual tenía varias muestras de heridas de balas y de las cuales gusanos salían y entraban para devorar lo que quedaba de él, aquel cadáver, en solo recordar cómo fue que murió y porque razón, me carcomió por dentro que me vi obligada a salir corriendo, del templo a la ciudad en ruinas y de la ciudad hasta la salida del pueblo, mis lágrimas surcando mis mejillas fueron llevadas por el viento, llevándose con singo también un poco de mi dolor, pero algo no se llevaba con él.

- _"Deseó que este viento se lleve consigo también estos recuerdos, no solo mis lágrimas y dolor, sino también a lo que provoca que esto en mi interior salga a flote".-_ pensé mientras estaba parada con la respiración agitada en la salida del pueblo, incluso estaba más allá de la entrada

Sin mirar de nuevo atrás aquel lugar, volví a retomar mi camino a Tokio, la luna estaba en su punto aun, debían ser las 2 am, fui demasiado rápida, y ahora había perdido tiempo, en este lugar. Al paso de más tiempo había llegado a la entrada de Tokio, en la cual no había nada de seguridad, por primera vez sonreía, una pequeña sonrisa pero no duro mucho.

-Estoy de vuelta Watanuki.- dije al tiempo en el que el viento soplo con fuerza bajo la luz de la luna llena, era tiempo del retorno, el nuevo inicio del Carnaval, es tiempo de aniquilar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfiction este capítulo me quedo algo largo pero es bueno ya que para mi es importante este capítulo porque se explican mas cosas sobre los que son las Teigus que serán las armas que se usaran usando el conocimiento del anime/manga que uso como referencia así como también un poco de lo que quiero transmitir, sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capítulo número tres espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Bloo Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas.

Capítulo 3.- TEIGU

A pesar de ser madrugada, aun había personas transitando, eran pocas pero eran de las personas que se "divertían", eso me molestaba y demasiado ellos acabando con su vida lentamente sin saber que algunos otros querían tener aquella vida que estos desperdician .

-Son unos cerdos.- dije entre dientes mientras me adentraba a unos de los callejones sombríos y lejanos de la vista de aquellos que estaban en la calle

Había entrado a estos callejones como un atajo para llegar a la tienda de Watanuki, eso me hizo recordar que aún no le había dado el pago de la otra espada, lamentablemente no sabía que darle como paga ya que el maldito no me había dicho nada. Deje ese asunto de lado y me concentre más por llegar hasta la tienda, los minutos pasaban lentamente, la luna ya no estaba totalmente en su punto, supuse que era porque la luna ya no estaba en su hora adecuada, después de todo era mi única amiga la cual siempre era mi testigo y me acompañaba en todo, mientras cruzaba hacia otro callejón, note, no, mejor dicho sentí una presencia, de algo o alguien, estaba cerca de donde estaba, debía ser cuidadosa, sé que lo que me estaba siguiendo no era un humano, concentrándome de nuevo en mi andar, pero en una pequeña parte de mi mente también estaba en atraer aquella cosa que me estaba siguiendo, si es que era verdad.

Cuando había caminado por completo en ese callejón, desvíe mi ruta esperando el resultado si era verdad o no, cruce por tal camino y tal como lo había previsto podía sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndome, al comprobar esto, antes de salir de aquel callejón me detuve para esperar la llegada de esa persona. La presencia se acercaba más y más, estaba cerca de entrar al mismo callejón, por instinto lleve mi mano hasta la empuñadora de mi espada, la presencia estaba por llegar al borde del callejón , pero de un momento a otro desapareció , por inercia volteé, hasta el final del otro callejón, pero no había nada, aquello me desconcertó

 _-¿Acaso me abre equivocado?, no puede ser, claramente yo sentí la presencia de alguien, entonces…-_ me pregunte internamente, ante aquello me movilice para encontrar algún indicio de que en verdad no me había equivocado, cuando iba a la mitad del callejón, la presencia que había sentido se encontraba ahora detrás de mí, ante eso volteé de inmediato, desenvainando mi espada contra aquel individuo, la luz de mi espada se reflejó por el movimiento y fue en ese momento que el sonido de espada contra espada se escuchó.

Al estar completamente volteada y con mi arma desenvainada luchando ya contra otra, me di cuenta que la persona que estaba detrás de mí era un hombre alto, con la poca luz que podía ayudarme en ese momento, pude darme cuenta que ese hombre vestía el vestuario tradicional de un tipo samurái o el de un sacerdote, ambos teníamos nuestras espadas luchando por quien podía ganar, al unísono ambos dimos un leve golpe con las espadas juntas separándolas en el proceso para volverlas a blandir esta vez con una mayor velocidad y fuerza en nuestros ataques con la espada, al chocar varias veces en una de esas con la fuerza de ambos logre hacer un impulso dando un gran salto dando una pirueta, para caer al suelo en posición firme y de ataque, apuntándole con mi espada, mire fijamente a ese hombre.

-¿Quién eres?.- le pregunte con mi espada apuntándole al igual que el a mí con la suya….- Sé que no eres un humano, así que no trates de ocultarlo, ¿Quién quieras que seas?

-Jum.- aquel hombre emitió un sonido

-¿No piensas responder?.- le cuestione siguiendo en mi misma posición, pero también lo aproveche para entrar en mi modo neutro, estando cerca de completarlo apreté la empuñadora de mi espada, al tiempo que sentía como el poder era concentrado más fuertemente en mis ojos…..-Entonces, ¡Te aniquilare!

Me abalance contra aquel hombre y nuevamente nuestras espadas chocaron haciendo que chispas provocadas por el metal salieran al flote así como el sonido ensordecedor de las espadas, comenzando nuevamente a pelear. Ambos teníamos la misma fuerza, pero en velocidad el me sobrepasaba, al llegar hasta tal punto que no podía detener varios de sus ataques, pero con aquello no iba a lograr detenerme, ya que en determinado momento al volver a chocar nuestras armas quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, ambas espadas nos separaban, al estar así de cerca en mi cuerpo sentía que este hombre su esencia y presencia se me hacía familiar, de un amargo recuerdo, estando el más concentrado en las espadas, volví a concentrar mucha más fuerza para así lograr impulsarme hacia atrás de una manera rápida, al hacerlo, me volví abalanzar, y esta vez aplicando más fuerza para así incrementar la velocidad en mis piernas, de nueva cuenta nuestras espadas chocaron, pero esta vez mostrando una leve pero notoria diferencia, al chochar nuestras espadas mi fuerza fue tal que el recibiera una fuerte contracción al retener la fuerza y mejor dicho recibirla tal y como un golpe, aprovechando ese momento en el que el pareció estar noqueado, choque nuevamente mi espada, al hacerlo la lleve blandiéndola al lado derecho con elegancia, al estar totalmente recta y firme en aquella dirección, le di una rápida vuelta a la espada con su empuñadora, deslizándola nuevamente en un movimiento fluido, aquel hombre parecía que no se había dado cuenta como había esperado, distraído logre despojar aquel hombre aunque eso también significo dejar ir mi espada ya que la fuerza con la deslice fue la misma, nuestras espadas estaban cortando el aire rápidamente en movimientos circulares, el hombre vio su espada en el aire, logrando aprovechar aquella situación, concentre una pequeña porción de mi fuerza en mi pierna, y así como la espada, con mi pierna le di un golpe aquel hombre en su abdomen, toda aquella fuerza que había concentrado fue de tal magnitud que el hombre salió disparado por los aires, y estrellándose contra la pared, destruyéndola al hacer el fuerte y estrepitoso contacto, la gran pared se derrumbó sepultando al hombre, el sonido de las espadas aun cortando el aire llego a mis oídos, mire arriba sobre mi hombro, ambas espadas venían cayendo girando rápidamente, me di la vuelta completa y alce ambas de mis manos hacia las espadas en el aire, cuando las sentí cerca la base de ambas espadas, moví mis manos hacia atrás para después moverlas hacia adelante con un movimiento rápido y cerrado, logrando atrapar las espadas sobre la base de ambas, al tenerlas en mis manos, en una forma no muy cómoda, con mis manos la di vuelta sobre su eje a las espadas, y quedaran volteando con el filo hacia atrás, cortando por última vez el aire.

-Ah.- solté un suspiro cansado

Después de hacer eso, me di la vuelta de nueva cuenta al lugar donde el hombre yacía, parte de su cuerpo no había sido cubierto por los escombros de las rocas, me acerque a él, a paso lento, y cuando ya lo tuve cerca de mí, con mi mano izquierda en la cual tenía mi espada, la apunte hacia el cuello del hombre, moví la espada hacia atrás a una altura casi elevada, me quede observando al hombre unos leves segundos, fruncí mis ojos levemente, acabaría con el sin ningún sufrimiento, estaba a punto de blandir mis espada, cuando el mismo hombre, en una velocidad que no pude per servir en absoluto, tomo mi mano derecha en la cual tenía su arma, los escombros y rocas grandes se elevaron en el aire ante la inmediata y rápida respuesta de él, sentí como el tiempo se había detenido, anonada ante eso, el agarre de la mano del hombre se volvió más fuerte, con aquello mis sospechas habían estado en el correcto, este hombre, no era un humano, jamás me había imaginado encontrarme a alguien así nuevamente, un ser como yo, ya que la esencia y presencia que venía de él, se me hacía tan familiar, y eso me inquietaba, y mucho.

-Sin duda alguna eres una guerrera que lucha con la cabeza fría, lo cual hace que des muchos problemas.- la voz ronca del hombre me saco de mi estado de pensamiento

-¿Problemas?, no me hables de esa manera como si me conocieras de toda la vida.- le dije con toda la seriedad que pude reunir en mi actitud así como también enojo en mi voz, pero por dentro de mí, me había quedado sorprendida ante ello

-Tu actitud no ha cambiado en los últimos siglos.- dijo el hombre cortadamente, fue en eso cuando el agarre de el sobre mi mano se sintió lejos, pero cuando lo hizo, él había tomado su espada de mi mano, seguí el movimiento de su mano sosteniendo su arma, aquella forma de sostenerla, y la voz que le tenía me eran muy familiares

Lo que me había dicho provoco que recordara unos pocos fragmentos de mis memorias pasadas, ahora entendía mi inquietud por este hombre, solo un hombre aparte de otro había podido igualar mi fuerza y poder, incluso superarlo, pero no solo era eso, sino también el hecho de que ambos éramos híbridos, pero lo que nos diferencia fue nuestra forma de ver el mundo, así como también la época en la que nacimos. Desde mis adentros estaba aún sorprendida por lo que había sucedido y descubierto ahora, pero aquella emoción la imite para que se mostrara físicamente en mí, mi vista la cual estaba sobre su mano la alce para encontrarme frente a frente con el rostro de aquel hombre, ese hombre que no había visto hace más de 8 años de mis 450 años que yo tenía de vida en este mundo.

-Kageriki.- le llame por el nombre que él tenía desde que nació

Y como por arte de magia, la luz de la luna ilumino el callejón oscuro donde estábamos, la luz de la luna baño aquel hombre, y fue tal y como yo había esperado al a ver recuperado mis perdidos recuerdos, Kageriki, un agente secreto de los Estados Unidos y Japón, el segundo ser idéntico a mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Recordaste?.- dijo Kageriki con seriedad en su rostro pero el tono de su voz era un poco alegre, él era sin duda alguien totalmente diferente en lo que concierne a mi…-Como siempre debo reconocer que me superas en experiencia.

-Y yo reconozco que siempre me lo atribuyas.- le respondí a Kageriki mientras tomaba la funda de Murasame junto con la espada, y la guardaba totalmente, un clic de guardado se presentó en el lugar, la espada ya guardada la sostuve en mi mano derecha firmemente sin dejar de mirarle en lo absoluto…-Yo tengo casi 5 siglos de experiencia en combate en varias facetas en cuanto a ti, solo 1 siglo, nuestras capacidades son diferentes al entrar al campo de batalla y no solo eso, por tu personalidad oculta que tienes tiendes a dudar en tus objetivos, lo cual es totalmente diferente a mi

-Eh, eso sí duele y más con el tono frio con el cual siempre hablas.- dijo el con el mismo tono de poca alegría pero con su faceta de seriedad en su rostro intacta, lo cual me provoco un pequeño enojo dentro de mi

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué haces aquí Kageriki?, la última vez que te vi fue en Okinawa, junto a tu compañero.- le pregunte fríamente

-Ah, eso, sabes, vengo por lo mismo que tú Saya.- me respondió

-¿Qué?, ¿A lo mismo que yo?, ¿Qué quieres decir?.- le volví a cuestionar ante aquella respuesta

-Lo que dije, he venido a ver a Watanuki Kimihiro, hace 5 días, el me entrego esta espada mas no me dijo sus razones o cuestiones para hacerlo, lo único que me dijo era que tenía que venir a Tokio y el respondería a todo lo que yo preguntará me explico

-Umm, así que tú también.- respondí al comprender las razones, cerré mis ojos y di un suave suspiro, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso al camino original, dejando a Kageriki

-¿A dónde vas?.- me cuestiono mientras me iba

-A donde más, me dirijo hacia el lugar donde esta Kimihiro.- le respondí sin detenerme, mucho menos a mirarlo…-Si quieres saber sus cuestiones al igual que yo, sígueme, sino, haz lo que se te venga en gana, total no me importa

Al cruza la esquina de aquella calle, la cual me llevaba al camino correcto, esperaba que el me respondiera cuando aún estaba ahí, pero no fue el caso como esperaba, el silencio fue la respuesta lo cual no se me hizo un tanto extraño conociendo bien su persona, mientras avanza sin preocupaciones, sentí su presencia siguiéndome a una distancia prudente, conociéndonos ambos, no volvimos hablar nuevamente, el silencio era la mejor en la que nos llevamos, ya que después de todo, siendo seres con juventud eterna y casi inmortalidad teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarnos y para hablar, dependiendo del pasar de los años, no teníamos la relación de compañerismo, ¿irónico no?, siendo de la misma especie, teníamos que apoyarnos y sobrevivir a como diera lugar, pero no, ambos tuvimos vidas totalmente diferentes, no conocía el camino que él había elegido en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, pero el verlo aquí, involucrándose en algo que tal vez sea muy peligroso, me daba la espina en que tal vez él no estaba aquí solamente para ver a Kimihiro por las supuestas razones que tuvo aquí para llamarnos, había algo más entre manos.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos para que llegáramos a nuestro destino, y al pasar aquellos minutos ambos nos detuvimos en el punto fijo establecido, una extraña sensación me invadió por completo, sea lo que fuera, era provocado por volver otra vez a esta tienda enfrente de mí, no había cambiado en nada y tal vez nunca cambie así como su nuevo dueño.

-Así que aquí es.- dijo Kageriki el cual abandono la distancia que habíamos tenido todo el camino hasta aquí posicionándose a un lado de mí, mirando la tienda analizándola minuciosamente.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la tienda, esta se abrió sola dejándonos el paso libre a lo cual ambos no dudamos en entrar, la cual se cerró cuando ambos ya estuvimos adentro de la estancia, la entrada del pasillo principal estaba totalmente iluminada tenuemente por pequeñas velas, un estilo totalmente antiguo del Japón de la era Sengoku.

Kageriki miraba todo a su alrededor, para el todo era muy curioso por alguna razón, tal vez se debía al aire de misterio que tenía esta tienda, estando mirando a la nada un buen rato, baje mi mirada al suelo en donde ya había llegado, aquel perrito fue a recibirnos, era mucho más educado que su amo a veces, sentí como los ojos de Kageriki se había concentrado en mi de una manera penetrante por unos breves momentos para después seguir con su mirada la mía donde estaba enfocada, encontrándose con el pequeño perrito que nos había venido a recibir en la entrada del pasillo, sabía lo que iba pasar después pero Kageriki no lo sabía, pasaron varios segundos que parecía que se habían convertido en minutos en los cuales ninguno de nosotros pronuncio palabra alguna de nuestras bocas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos vuelto a ver Saya.- el perrito hablo con voz clara, tal y como esperaba, Kimihiro se seguía comunicando por medio de su mascota, aquello no era por diversión era necesario en todo aspecto

-Solo han sido un par de años, no ha sido nada del otro mundo para sorprenderse.- le respondí mientras sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro derecho apretándolo levemente, volteando ante tal acción de la persona que lo hizo, me encontré con el rostro sorprendido de Kageriki el cual tenía los ojos medio abiertos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado y visto, pero eso no le daba derecho a tocarme como si fuera alguien con el que tiene buena relación, eso me molesto….-Suéltame

-Él…perro.-Kageriki señalaba al pequeño perrito tartamudeando, volviendo su agarre sobre mi hombro más fuerte que antes

-Suéltame.-le dije nuevamente más enfadada, no me gustaba que me tocaran para nada y menos el

-Habló.-dijo el finalmente, soltando el agarre sobre mi hombro

-Normalmente uso al pequeño para comunicarme en el exterior con las personas que han venido aquí y desean cumplir lo que pidieron, pero aquí como ven no es necesario, siento mucho tal recibimiento por mi parte

-Como siempre ese habitó tuyo nunca se te quitara realmente, es solo una sugerencia pero cámbialo.- le dije ya calmada pero en mi tono serio a la persona enfrente de nosotros y la causante de nuestra presencia

-En ese caso tomare tu sugerencia.- respondió Watanuki sonriendo tenuemente

-¿Es usted Kimihiro Watanuki?.- Kageriki quien se había mantenido callado, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez cuestionando a nuestro recibidor

-Sí, un gusto, pero más importante está el asunto que los trajo hasta aquí, ¿no es así Saya?.-dijo Watanuki dándose la vuelta y viéndonos sobre su hombro

-Lo único que espero es que no sea nada de tus tontos juegos.-le respondí amenazándolo desde ahora

-Claro que no, yo no haría eso nunca, y si lo hiciera sería por buenas causas, pero dejando eso de lado, el asunto que nos concierne tratar es muy delicado y serio en todos los sentidos.-dijo el dejando de vernos sobre su hombro para ver hacia adelante y caminar hacia la profundidades de la estancia

Parecía que el asunto no se iba a discutir en un lugar como este, lo cual era obvio, pero para que lo haya dejado volando en el aire, debía ser algo sumamente delicado como él había dicho, sin más que decir por nuestra parte, ambos lo seguimos a las profundidades de la estancia, ambos buscando explicaciones y respuestas a nuestras dudas.

Los cuatro contando al pequeño perro, estábamos en la sala de estar en donde amablemente Watanuki nos sirvió y ofreció su té así como también pequeños aperitivos, los cuales como siempre rechace sin darles el visto bueno, pero en cambio Kageriki gustosamente se los estaba devorando, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala viéndolos a ambos sin decir nada, me estaba desesperando, lo único que buscaba en un lugar como este eran las respuestas que deseaba, sentía como el tiempo se iba volando más y más, podría incluso ahora amanecer, pero Wataniki no decía nada o se molestaba en algo, mi frustración aumento más, sentía mis sangre hervir, podría matarlo ahí mismo a causa de esto, sin importar que sucediera algo a esta tienda si el desaparecía, pero si no decía nada o hacía algo, lo mataría aquí mismo sin objeción.

-No deberías frustrarte a tal modo que quieras matarme solo para sacarla, Saya.-Watanuki dijo sonriendo calmadamente, dejando de lado su taza de té

-Si no quieres verme en este estado y sacarlo de la forma en que yo quiero y tú predices es mejor que hables rápido, ¡ahora!.- le respondí enojada y casi frustrada

-Ya veo, en ese caso, me parece bien.-dijo el volviendo a tomar la taza y darle un último sorbo y dejarla ahora completamente olvida…..-Puedes preguntar lo que desees

-Antes que nada, explícame, ¿Qué es esto que me entregaste?.-le cuestione sosteniendo la espada Murasame haciendo el énfasis

-Oh, como bien te diste cuenta es una espada, pero al empuñarla sentiste algo totalmente diferente, ¿no es así Saya?.- respondía y me cuestiono al mismo tiempo

-Esa es la razón de mi pregunta.-le respondí cortamente sin más preámbulos

-Esta espada, es una **Teigu**.-dijo Watanuki, el tono de su voz perdió toda tonalidad amable, para convertirla en algo mucho más seria

-¿Qué es una **Teigu**?.-pregunto Kageriki en mi lugar dejando de lado su merienda para entrar en la conversación, Watanuki dio un suspiro, como si estuviera buscando las palabras más adecuadas para respondernos

-Ah, una **Teigu** es mejor conocida como **Arma del Emperador** o **Arma de Legión** , son armas y artefactos totalmente antiguos como la misma historia, creados por lo que supone sería el primer Gobernante de la Tierra eso aún sigue siendo un misterio, son armas muy raras y a la vez únicas que solo pocas personas tienen la capacidad de usarlas, para poderse usarlas la persona tiene que ser compatible con la misma arma, pues por ende si no lo es el poder del arma lo rechaza o a veces llega a casos extremos que la misma arma mata a quien hozo tomarla sin ser compartible con ella, he ahí el porqué de la energía tan rara que rodeaba a **Murasame** y la conexión que hizo contigo desde ese momento.- explico Watanuki calmadamente, a lo cual solo prestábamos atención

-Así que lo que me dices es que, ¿esta espada es un arma totalmente poderosa conocida como **Teigu**?.- le pregunte al tiempo que miraba la espada en mi mano, en mi vida jamás había visto arma como esta

-Pero, ¿para qué fueron creadas armas de tal poder?, ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de llevar acabo su realización?.-cuestiono Kageriki

-Es una larga historia y de la cual aún quedaban muchas dudas y misterios en ellas, pero aun con ello, les diré lo más importante y relevante que he podido averiguar y el cual es verídico.-dijo Watanuki dando un suspiro hondo, para después tomar entre sus manos su taza de té olvidada pero sin darle un sorbo a esta…-Hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo de las primeras civilizaciones, no incluso mucho más antes que eso, la primera civilización de ese entonces, la tierra pasaba por una gran crisis debido a las guerras territoriales entre clanes de las regiones, en medio de aquellas grandes guerras, el problema verdadero se alzó con fuerza, algo temible y por aquellos rumbos totalmente desconocidos para los primeros pobladores, me refiero a los Furukimonos…las guerras que antes se habían desatado por el poder cambiaron el rumbo total por la drástica aparición misteriosa de estas criaturas, las guerras eran ahora con el propósito de la supervivencia, los Furukimonos o también mejor conocidos como Elder Brain, eran seres totalmente superiores a ellos en todos los aspectos, nada en ellos era suficiente como aniquilarlos, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquellas guerras sangrientas, fue un gran problema para los clanes que al quedar tan pocos formaron lo que sería la primera civilización, sin saber qué hacer, uno de los más fuertes de entre todos ellos, fue nombrado como el líder total sobre ellos, ya que él era el único que había podido hacerles frente más nunca pudo matar uno, pero aun así, era un experto, ante aquella gran preocupación al detener esto y el pensar sobre el provenir del futuro arriesgándose ante todo y a lo poco que quedaba en ese entonces, convoco a los últimos herreros, artesanos, alquimistas, hechiceras y hechiceros de todo lo que quedaba de la humanidad en ese entonces, consiguieron y utilizaron materiales valiosos y poderoso entre los cuales eran cristales preciosos hechos por los mismos hechiceros y alquimistas los cuales tenían poderes ocultos conocidos solo por ellos, antiguas bestias sagradas que aún quedaban de las pocas que sobrevivieron, entre ellas estaban los últimos dragones así como también con la pérdida de más vivas humanas lograron capturar Furukimonos con un poder totalmente diferente a los comunes, consiguiendo todos esos valiosos materiales difíciles de conseguir hoy en día, con esfuerzo y esperanza en sus creaciones, lograron crear 48 armas las cuales llamaron **Teigus.**

Estas armas fueron entregadas a los únicos guerreros de ese momento con el fin de obtener el resultado deseado, detener a los Furukimonos y acabar con las guerras antes previas, el resultado fue el esperado, no, fue mejor de lo que se esperaba, pero…la ambición del poder y la codicia siempre gobernaron sobre el ser humano que aquellas armas hechas fueron utilizadas por sus portadores para propio beneficio, esto provoco una nueva guerra una de la cual determino todo, su duración fue un total de 500 años, según registros antiguos, varios Furukimonos lograron hacerse del poder de estas mismas armas, pero no es totalmente verídico, la forma en que termino la guerra es totalmente desconocido, pero en los escritos, varias de estas armas se perdieron y fueron destruidas en esta guerra, llevando a un desbalance de poder entre portadores de las **Teigus** , podría decirse que en base a ello fue que creado el **Pacto del Carnaval,** lo cual me lleva a decir que es la razón por la que los llame.- termino de decir Watanuki dejando en la mesa su taza de té vacía dirigiéndonos una mirada seria

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-pregunte de inmediato

-Un Guerra, Saya, una nuevamente, mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra, esta afectara a todo ser vivo, incluyendo a los Furukimonos y a ustedes.-respondió Watanuki

-¿Tan peligrosa es que puede que nosotros ni siquiera podamos vivir?.- cuestiono Kageriki

-Esta Guerra solo se lleva entre usuarios o portadores como quieras llamarle, que tengan una de estas armas en su posesión.-dijo Watanuki…-Es mejor conocida como la **Guerra de las Teigus**

-La guerra existe desde la misma antigüedad según mencionaste, ¿verdad?.- cuestione sin poder creerlo

-Si exactamente, desde la antigüedad esta guerra se llevó acabo, fue la primera y los que murieron, pensaron que sería la última, pero no fue así, incluso hace 500 años se llevó acabo la segunda, fue en el periodo de la era **Sengoku** , y esta tiene que ser la última.- dijo Watanuki seriamente

-¿Ultima?.- cuestione sin entender las razones

-Tiene que serla, a como dé lugar, Saya, Kageriki, ambos saben que las tecnologías y armamentos de los seres humanos han evolucionado con el tiempo al tal grado que son capaces de destruir nuestro planeta sin piedad, y con las **Teigus** en medio de todo esto sería mucho más peligrosa de lo que fueron las otras dos, si las fuerzas creadas por los humanos de ahora y el poder desconocido de las **Teigus** será el fin de todo, es por eso que esta debe ser la última guerra.-dijo Watanuki serio ante lo que dijo

-En otras palabras a lo que yo entendí, ¿la razón por la que tú nos llamaste a mí y a Saya es para que participemos en esta guerra y terminarla nosotros mismos?.-pregunto Kageriki

-Tal y como tú dices, aunque también hay un asunto entre ello, pero que aún no logro descubrir totalmente.-dijo Watanuki viendo su taza de Té vacía

-Con que una **Teigu** , así que **Murasame** es una de ellas, ¿verdad?.- pregunte viendo la espada en mi mano

-Si lo es, el número de **Teigus** creadas fueron en total 48, tu arma es la **Teigu Murasame: La asesina de un corte;** es aquella que inyecta un veneno potente el cual acaba con el usuario en cuestión de segundos, un solo corte basta para acabar con tus enemigos , su veneno es una maldición en sí, físicamente es fina, delgada y con un filo doble, un arma que encaja perfectamente contigo Saya, aunque déjame decirte que no debes confiarte en las habilidades de tu misma arma.-dijo el dejando de lado su taza vacía y enfocándose en mi

-¿Por qué?.-pregunte dirigiendo mi vista desde la espada hacia los ojos de el

-La espada en sí, es especial, todas las **Teigus** son especiales, cada una tiene una habilidad oculta es casi como una carta de triunfo, que solo el mismo usuario puede efectuar, aunque eso debes experimentarlo en pelea en lugar que yo te lo diga, pero así como tú me diste una sugerencia, yo, también te doy mi sugerencia

-En cuanto a mi.-Kageriki llamo la atención de nosotros, él estaba sosteniendo su espada igual que yo…-La espada de Saya y la mía son muy parecidas, ¿no?

-Lo son, solo un poco en cuanto a apariencia, pero no tienen las misma habilidades así como en nombres, la **Teigu** que tu portas es **Yatsufusa: La marcha de los muertos;** es aquella con la cual el portador tiene el poder de controlar los cuerpos de los muertos a su propia voluntad, casi como marionetas, su poder le permite también almacenar varios cuerpos como el usuario soporte, lo máximo son 8, pero el riesgo que se tiene al usar esta arma al llegar activar todas tus marionetas, parte de tu energía será repartida a cada una de ellas, te dejará en un estado vulnerable.-respondió Watanuki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-No hay que preocuparse de eso, después de todo yo no soy un humano.-respondió Kageriki

-Aun así, tal y como le dije a Saya, no debes confiarte mucho en tu **Teigu** , debes casi tenerle un respeto total a tu **Teigu**.-dijo Watanuki

-Entonces, tomo el consejo no hay de qué preocuparse.-respondió Kageriki

-Bien, pero dejando eso de lado, Saya, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-dijo Watanuki volviendo a dirigir su mirada en mi

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?.-cuestione

-Tú, ¿aceptas participar?.-me cuestiono con aquella pregunta, ante lo cual solo pude quedarme en silencio, mientras el me miraba expectante por una respuesta…-No te voy a obligar si no quieres, pero al tener esa Teigu en tus manos serás tomada como uno de los participantes en la Guerra, y no lo está eso, sino también el asunto del Carnaval, ha vuelto a comenzar, ¿no es así?, así que, dime Saya, ¿participaras sí o no?

Ante lo que dijo, no podía negar que lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto, todo era muy apresurado y por demás extraño, el Carnaval apareció casi al momento en que Watanuki se volvió a reencontrar conmigo entregándome esta arma, ahora me entero que el mismo Carnaval que yo conozco tiene otro origen del que yo pensaba, y con una Guerra Milenaria, la de vuelta aparición de los Furukimonos de manera abrupta, el inicio de una Guerra, todo estaba conectado tal y como nos contó Watanuki, así como también el mismo Furukimono que me enfrente hace unos días, el mismo reconoció la espada, el mismo me dijo que todo lo hizo para atraerme, pareciera que alguien estuviera haciendo todo esto a escondidas y como siempre había un objetivo o propósito en claro. Se quien fuera daba intriga en todos los aspectos y los sucesos ocurridos, la Guerra podría incluso no haberse llevado acabo, pero siempre las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, además esto afectara a todos por igual, sin importa que o quien, Seres Humanos volverán a estar en peligro y uno más inminente, preocupándome por Humanos nuevamente, ¿Cómo podría sentir empatía por esos seres, cuyo odio, venganza, furia y deseo de poder nos supera?, aunque por experiencia sabía que no todos eran así, pero el tiempo y la vida fue muy duro conmigo en todos los aspectos, no tenían opción al tratar de negarme realmente, pero había algo que me estaba dando un poco de molestia, sin despegar mi mirada de Watanuki, me dirigí hacia él.

-Siento que no nos has dicho todo Watanuki, será mejor que lo escupas ya que si no lo haces, no te daré mi respuesta final.-le dije con un tono frió y serio en mi voz que algunas veces he logrado presentir .

-Vaya, vaya, como siempre, no me esperaba menos de ti Saya.-respondió el sonriendo…-Tienes razón, no he dicho toda la verdad

-Entonces si es así, será mejor que la escupas toda en este instante.- le dije en clara forma de advertencia

-Vaya, vaya, bueno no importa tarde o temprano tendría que comentarles, como saben en las Guerras siempre hay dos contrincantes, cado uno conformado por cierto números de personas, por lo que, en este caso, no será la excepción, según lo que he logrado averiguar, en total serán 3 contrincantes, cada uno conformado por 7 miembros, todos lucharan a muerte, hasta que salga uno de los 3 vencedor o sino solo un miembro convida, casi como una cacería humana, si se tiene cuidado puede que todos los miembros de un equipo logren salvarse, pero eso es casi siempre imposible.-dijo Watanuki sonriendo pero en su tono de voz se detonaba la seriedad

-¿Cacería?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-cuestione

-Saya aun no logro conocer totalmente el porqué de esta guerra nuevamente, entiendo la primera pero las otras dos no he logrado encontrar un objetivo claro, la primera el objetivo estaba claro, pero la anterior y esta, son casi totalmente incoherentes, pero eso no quita decir que tal vez esta y la anterior estén relacionadas de alguna forma Saya.-respondió Watanuki

-Si eso lo sé perfectamente, pero…lo que tu tratas de decir es que esta Guerra y la última están relacionadas de alguna forma, y sea quien fuera esa persona volvió a revivir la llama que se creía extinta de la última guerra, ¿es eso?.- pregunte y dije un tanto confusa

-Como tú lo resumes, sí que lo es.- respondió el…-Pero he de aclarar que esta guerra tiene que llevarse a cabo en secreto, si los civiles se dan cuenta de esto, el caos iniciara realmente y el gobierno tal vez intervenga y eso provocaría lo que ya les comente.-respondió el…-El objetivo por el cual la Teigus existen no lo olviden, siempre téngalo en su mente en todo momento, Saya…ahora que he respondido tus cuestiones, es tiempo de que yo sepa tu respuesta, ¿estarás en la Guerra sí o no?

De nuevo con aquella pregunta, me quede meditando por otro momento, curiosidad o lo que fuera fue lo que me trajo aquí, pude haberlo ignorado, pero no fue así, algo me decía que descubriría algo en esta Guerra si participaba, y la verdad quería participar, en eso sentí en mi mano cómo es que Murasame empezó a palpitar, su palpitar hacia que mi deseo de participar y descubrir aquello que aún no conocía incrementara, el palpitar de Murasame no solo impulsador a ello, sino que también la misma espada tenía el deseo de bañarse en sangre, era un deseo oscuro, yo no podía matar humanos aun, y puede que nunca lo haría de nuevo, pero el deseo de Murasame se me impregnando en mi más y más hasta sentir ese deseo como el mío, sonreí levemente ante aquel aberrante pero deseoso deseo, ahora solo quedaba responder, y al hacerlo ya no había vuelta atrás. Dejando de lado mi sonrisa, fije mi vista sobre Watanuki que al verme, parecía sorprendido.

-¿Eso quiere decir si?.-cuestiono el

-Tómalo como quieras.-le respondí poniéndome de pie dirigiéndome a la salida de aquella sala

-¿A dónde vas?.- Kageriki me pregunto con una voz confundida por mi acción, volteé a verle, sobre mi hombro sin muestra alguna expresión en mi rostro, más que mi típica expresión fría

-No hizo venir hasta aquí en los momento menos esperados, además es muy noche para que yo busque un refugio donde quedarme.- le respondí sin interés para después ver a Watanuki ahora teniendo su expresión serena como siempre…-¿Y bien Watanuki?, ¿Solo nos traites aquí solo para hablar y después echarnos y saber cómo nos las arreglamos?

-Vaya, poniendo de ese modo soy el malo, pero nada de eso, solo que aún no salgo de mi asombro que hayas aceptado participar aun estando en equipo.-respondió Watanuki al tiempo que se puso de pie con sus ojos cerrados pero con una visible sonrisa

-No tengo razones para explicarte el porqué de mis razones.- le respondí secamente

-Aun así, debo darte las gracias.-dijo el estando a unos pasos cerca de mi…-En ese caso, les pido por favor que me sigan, es mejor que descansen ahora o nunca

Diciendo esto, el salió primero de la sala con nosotros siguiéndole el paso, sin decir nada más, dejando la sala, salimos al pasillo y seguimos a Watanuki el cual iba en compañía de su perrito.

Varias velas adornaban el pasillo en el que ahora nos encontrábamos , diferente al anterior, este era totalmente inmenso que parecía no tener fin alguno, ya que habíamos ya recorrido un buen tramo siguiendo a Watanuki, pero no nos deteníamos para nada, a este paso llegaríamos cuando el sol ya este brillando con intensidad, era desesperante, cuando me di cuenta él se había detenido enfrente de una puerta de estilo japonés antigua, no me sorprendía toda la tienda era de ese estilo en particular, deslizando la puerta enfrente de nosotros, pero después se puso a un lado de esta para que observáramos o algo por el estilo.

-Esta es tu habitación Saya.-dijo el señalando la habitación para que entrara…-Siente libre de usarla como quieras

No respondí, solo asentí ante su amable respuesta, sin mirarlo más, entre en la habitación, la cual no era muy grande pero no muy chica, era acogedora al punto de vista, pero era buena ya que solo una persona estaría en la habitación.

-Saya.- la voz que Watanuki me saco de mi análisis de la habitación, a lo cual solo lo mire sobre mi hombro…-Si gustas mañana por la mañana o la hora que desees , puedes tomar un baño para que te relajes de mejor manera el cuarto de baño principal está por este pasillo, está dando la vuelta a la izquierda al final de esta pasillo dando a otro, recorrer 5 habitaciones desde el inicio del pasillo

-Entendido.- respondí cortante

-En ese caso, Buenas Noches Saya.-dijo el retirándose junto a Kageriki, el cual él y yo solo dimos una simple mirada, cuando los perdí de vista entre en la habitación cerrando detrás de mí, la puerta.

Solté un suspiro por al agotamiento mental y físico, ahora podía respirar normalmente, durante el trayecto me cuestione sobre la decisión que tome, pensé en lo que conllevaba, por lo que no puedo decir que fue una decisión tomada a la ligera, pero aun así, lo hecho, hecho estaba no había vuelta atrás, aun con ello en mente, me dispuse a descansar tal y como dijo Watanuki, mire con más detenimiento la habitación, no había cosa interesante realmente, pero la única ventana que había acaparo mi atención alejándome de la puerta me acerque a la ventana, la cual abrí sin dudarlo dejando sentir el frió viento de la madrugada que golpeo levemente mi piel, logrando que me relajara más y logrando alejar mi mente de aquel asunto, mi visión se perdió en el ya no tan oscuro cielo así como también la poca vislumbraste luna, aun así el brillo que esta emanaba brilla desde mi punto de vista con intensidad, era un brillo hermoso, pero efímero. Di un último suspiro corto, para después alejarme de la ventana para ir a buscar el futon para poder lograr descansar y si fuera posible dormir un poco, necesitaba dormir, pero las pesadillas sobre esos días aun me seguían atormentando mucho, acomodando el futon finalmente en el suelo de la habitación, me acosté sobre este el cual me lleno de relajación y comodidad al instante, la suave briza que entraba en la habitación era sumamente arrullan té, casi como una caricia y la poca luz que entraba lo hacía sentir mucho más relajante, por un momento sentí el deseo de mi cuerpo y mente de dormir, y vaya fue mi pequeña sorpresa al sentir como mis parpados se volvían pesados, era algo nuevo y único que volvía a pasarme realmente, aunque sabía que eso sería por unos cuantos instantes realmente, así que poco a poco deje que esta relajante sensación me invadiera, no supe el momento, pero cuando me di cuenta mis ojos solo vieron oscuridad, y tenía la sensación de estar flotando en las nubes

…

En las afueras de la no visible tienda de Watanuki, en los edificios más altos se encontraba un hombre de apariencia joven, el cual tenía entre sus manos una gran pistola con una forma extraña, pero que en un punto medio de esta tenía una destellante luz color dorada rojiza concentrándose en forma de remolino la cual desprendía un aire caliente a sus alrededores. La poca luz de luna cubría de alguna forma su aspecto así como su identidad, pero el brillo que sus ojos desprenderían, eran enteramente más visibles, sus ojos estaban enfocados, en la ventana de aquella tienda, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver a una hermosa doncella la cual dormía plácidamente, para él, esta era por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la había visto dormir en mucho tiempo, después de mucho tiempo, aquello le tranquilizaba de alguna manera, aunque la preocupación estaba presente sobre él, con sus habilidades sobre humanas había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación que esa doncella tuvo con esas personas, ella se había vuelto a envolver el algo peligroso, demasiado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no por el momento, tenía limitaciones extremas por esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era observar desde lejos y ver como sucedían las cosas y como lograr intervenir en ellas si fuera posible.

Pasó un rato más observando a la doncella dormir hasta que llego el tiempo en el que tenía que volver, al darse media vuelta dispuesto a irse, este dio por última vez una mirada sobre su hombro hacia la hermosa doncella, fue solo un segundo, para después desviar su mirada, y poner en marcha, con pasos lentos se fue de aquel lugar sin ser visto o ser notado por alguien.

Por un momento podía decirse que aquel hombre había estado solo, pero no fue así, había también otra persona, la cual estaba mucho más alejada de donde ese hombre estaba y estaba mirando al mismo lugar que aquel hombre, una luz de color amarilla rojiza adornaba a aquella persona, la pequeña luz que envolvía a esta persona era producida por una hermosa joya la cual era de forma circular, sostenida por una pieza de metal en forma de media luna la cual sobrepasaba levemente el tamaño de la joya la cual era de color azul realmente, la persona que la portaba, era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche los cuales podían arrastrarse por el suelo , vistiendo un hermoso kimono color blanco, el cual estaba descubierto de los hombros levemente teniendo las mangas estilo alas de mariposa, el kimono en si tenía hermosos plasmados de flores recorriendo desde su pecho hasta la parte final de la falda del lado izquierdo, en donde de este mismo lado una hermosa flor blanca pegada al kimono sobresalida sostenida por listones en tonalidades de color gris y un rosa pastel, su hermosa piel blanca contrastaba de mejor manera con ese atuendo, así como también sus carnosos labios color rojo como la sangre misma, y unos hermosos ojos grises que parecían tener la luz de luna en ellos, eran únicos y enigmáticos, lo único que desencajaba en esa hermosa mujer, eran las lágrimas que caían bañando su hermoso rostro, humedeciéndolo, mientras que de sus labios salían palabras inaudibles, las cuales parecían ser plegarias…¿Para quién?...¿porque?, su mirada bañada en lágrimas seguía en el mismo lugar viendo aquella niña pequeña, para ella ante sus ojos esa hermosa doncella de juventud inmortal y hermosa seguía siendo una niña una bebe ante sus ojos, podría ser que, ¿aquellas plegarias eran para Saya?, si era así, ¿Qué relación tenia esta mujer con Saya?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfiction este capítulo como el anterior me quedo algo largo lo cual es bueno ya que aquí da paso a como dicen en mi país, "lo bueno y lo rico", aquí empiezan a aparecer mas personajes los cuales ya deben de conocer algunos de los que leyeron la primera versión de este fanfic así que sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capítulo número tres espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Blood-C Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas.

Capítulo 4.- ¿POR QUÉ ELLOS?

El sonido de los pájaros cantando me despertó poco a poco, la ya presente luz del sol se filtró a través de la ventana que había dejado abierta en la madrugada, la luz fuerte del sol anunciaba la mañana de un nuevo día, el cual tenía que comenzar, seguía acostada en el suave y cómodo futon, me parecía un increíble que por primera vez en mucho tiempo haya vuelto a dormir, dándome vuelta sobre el futon, quedando sobre mi espalda, mi vista me pego en el techo de la habitación, me quede un rato en ese estado sin pensar en nada, en absoluto, pero no era tiempo para eso, tenía que levantarme. Ahora que tenía un poco más de energía, debía gastarla de una u otra forma, una idea cruzo mi mente, fue cuando mire detrás de mí, recargada sobre la cómoda que había ahí , la espada brilla sobre su funda, Murasame no era un arma totalmente normal, su poder era peligroso, así que debía tener cuidado en usarla, pero primero tenía que familiarizarme un poco más con ella, antes de empuñarla como a cualquier espada normal, el asunto de la guerra ya no era tan importante por el momento, así que era hora de moverse.

-Es lo mismo.-dije en susurro mientras me levantaba del Futon y me acercaba a Murasame…-Un perdedor y un ganador, dime Fumito…¿después de muerto seguirás con este juego?

Sin querer pensar de nuevo en la guerra, la comparación con lo que paso hace varios años, era inevitable , imposible de cambiar, el camino que elegí y el destino que me tiene preparado este camino cubierto de espinas así como de sangre, el manchar mis manos de sangre y dejando detrás de mí una gran estela de sangre, era para lo único que era buena realmente, aun sabiendo eso, ya era costumbre, pero había veces en la que a mí me hubiera gustado cambiar la forma en la que estaba viviendo, cuando llegaba aquel momento en donde el deseo de cambiar se hacía fuerte, siempre había una sensación desconocida dentro de mí que me lo impedía totalmente.

-Es una molestia esta sensación.-dije susurrando enojada levemente

Mené mi cabeza de un lado al otro, deje de pensar en un pasado que no tendría vuelta atrás así como un valor para mí, antes de tomar mi espada, tome el futon, y lo acomode nuevamente tal y como estaba antes, al terminar de hacer eso, tome mi espada firmemente, con ella en mi mano salí de la habitación deslizando la puerta del estilo japonés antiguo, al salir me encontré con aquel gran pasillo el cual me causó molestia por su gran longitud, con la luz del día la visibilidad que tuve sobre el pasillo fue como esperaba de una casa al estilo japonés antiguo daba una sensación de relajación, sin más que ver en cuanto al pasillo me encamine a tomar una ducha siguiendo el camino que Watanuki me dijo en la madrugada, tarde 15 minutos en llegar al baño principal, y todo por aquel pasillo, Watanuki en verdad tenía que remodelar su tienda, pero de eso hablaría con el después, ahora que estaba dentro del cuarto del baño, me di cuenta que era mucho de lo que yo podía a ver imaginado, era muy espacioso adornado con los típico utensilios de aseo personal, el color que lo adornaba era un amarillo pastel el cual tenía plasmado dibujos de hojas de otoño simulando la caída del árbol lo que más destacaba era la bañera la cual cabían perfectamente 6 personas, así como también tenía el espacio dividido para que exactamente 3 personas pudieran darse su aseo sin problemas, esta podía ser una de las razones por la cual el no salía de la tienda, pero no era el caso, sin más que pensar, deje la espada aun lado de la tina, me aleje de ella para ir enfrente de una de las canastas, comenzando a desvestirme y tomar el baño.

El agua caliente era demasiado relajante, el leve vapor cubría todo el cuarto, me encontraba en la tina totalmente llena del agua caliente, leves gotas descendían de mi húmedo cabello largo, creando leves ondas y produciendo un poco de sonido, tenía mi miraba perdida en el agua caliente produciendo vapor, el agua a pesar de que el vapor cubría poco el reflejo que daba, mi expresión facial reflejada en el agua, era clara a mi punto de vista, un rostro sin emoción.

-Nada cambiara, y puede que nunca cambie.-dije en susurro en el gran cuarto de baño siendo solo escuchada por mí.

Al poco rato salí de la tina, mi cuerpo escurría de agua, me seque con una toalla mi húmedo cuerpo, tome mi ropa, terminando de ponerme mi ropa, tome la espada de donde la había dejado, y salí del cuarto del baño dejando todo como estaba antes de que yo lo usara.

Camine y camine por otro de los pasillos por un buen tiempo, no podía encontrar la forma de salir de ese pasillo, estaba perdida, todo el pasillo era igual en todo, seguí de esta forma por un poco más de tiempo para encontrar otro camino o algo, fue en eso cuando encontré después de un tiempo una esquina, pero estaba daba a otro pasillo, di un suspiro de frustración porque ahora no tenía salida alguna, pero no fue así ya que poco a lo lejos pude vislumbrar unas escaleras hacia arriba dando a la segunda planta de la tienda, mire con duda aquellas escaleras, pensando que tal vez debería seguir recorriendo el pasillo anterior y buscar una salida definitiva, pero eso sería un tanto molesto realmente, recapacitando totalmente decidí ir por las escaleras tal vez encontrara algo diferente, recorrer el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo mareaba y fastidiaba, con ese pensamiento de mi mente me encamine a las escaleras, recorrí el poco camino que daba a las escaleras al tenerlas frente a mí, me olive al ver que eran pocos escolanes que tenía que subir , fue una buena elección por mi parte, subí el primer escalón hasta terminar en el ultimo que daba a la según planta, y tal como había previsto este nuevo camino me llevo a un nuevo pasillo pero totalmente diferente, este pasillo estaba totalmente abierto a la intemperie no había paredes de un lado que lo cubrieran lo hacían sentir más libre, y más con el brillo radiante del sol iluminando, había también pequeñas aves revoloteando libremente en el pasillo, así como otras que estaban paradas en el barandal de madera que daba el libre acceso de ver el paisaje, a lo largo del pasillo separados igualmente había pequeños arboles decorando de mejor manera del lugar, sin duda alguna un buen lugar para estar y ver algo totalmente diferente, tenía el estilo de la época actual, una frescura agradable estaba en el aire impregnando el lugar libremente, todo el lugar lo detalle a cada centímetro sin perderme de nada, hasta que me vista se dirigió a la parte descubierta del lugar, la curiosidad de saber que había a lo lejos me invadió, por lo que me acerque al barandal de madera, mi mano libre toco la parte de arriba del barandal, y mi vista se enfocó en el paisaje ante mí, había un pequeño pero hermoso paisaje en el interior de la casa que daba conexión con lo exterior, el cielo azul estaba cubierto levemente por nubes regadas en el firmamento, el fresco viento se manifestaba con lentitud dando golpes suaves a mi piel, en medio de todo aquel gran esplendor en la parte baja había un gran patio el cual podían caber perfectamente dos granjas , cubierto con varias rocas grandes esparcidas por el patio sobre la gran cantidad de pasto adornándolo, varias flores se alzaban bellamente, eran lilis, margaritas y una extraña pero hermosa flor de un color violeta claro con rosa, así como también dos árboles con frutos listos para ser quitados de estos, pero en medio de toda aquella gran majestuosidad de naturaleza en una parte de este casi dando a una de las esquinas habías varias cajas de color negro, las cuales estaban selladas con un pergamino sagrado, era inusual ver algo así en este tiempo, la curiosidad me invadió, mi miraba la enfoque esta vez al suelo pastoso, buscando con la mirada que lugar sería el perfecto para bajar, pero no había necesidad realmente ahora que me daba cuenta, el lugar a pesar de que tenía rocas no estaban colocadas peligrosamente, así que con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el barandal recargue un poco de mi fuerza en esta, para dar un salto que me llevo al borde el barandal quedando con mis pies flotando en el aire, mi mano que aún estaba en el barandal aplique un nuevo impulso sobre estaba para dar más distancia en el salto que hice, al tiempo que me sentí más lejos solté el barandal, mi cuerpo descendió de forma rápida y a los pocos segundos estaba ya en el suelo quedando levemente en rodillas, me puse de pie y el paisaje era más impresionante, pero eso ya lo observaría más a detalle después, ahora mi atención estaba en aquellas grandes cajas, las cuales estaban alejadas de mí en un buen tramo, sin más preámbulos empecé a caminar en la dirección la cual se encontraban, durante pocos minutos en llegar hasta ellas, cuando las tuve enfrente sí que eran extrañas, nadie estaba en el lugar para cuestionarme que estaba haciendo, nadie se enteraría, una pequeña vista no era malo después de todo, las cajas no eran grandes como las había visto desde la segunda planta era de un tamaño practico, el color y el sello era lo más llamativo realmente, al ver los sellos con más precisión, estos tenían el escrito sagrado en un extraño lenguaje, era totalmente diferente de los que yo en mi vida había visto o aprendido, estos escritos no se comparaban con los que usaban las primeras civilizaciones, era una lengua que jamás había visto, había en total 4 cajas, todas con el mismo sello.

Me quede mirando un poco más aquellas cajas, buscando algo relevante, pero no lo encontré por lo que di media vuelta dándole la espalda a las cajas, di un suspiro que había estado aguantando y comencé a caminar dejando las cajas atrás sin volverlas a ver.

El lugar era agradable, por lo que me quede un poco más, me encontraba recarga en uno de los dos árboles de ahí, dejando pasar el tiempo mirando solo el firmamento o el gran patio, además el lugar era silencioso, un perfecto lugar para pensar con claridad lo que me preocupaba en estos momentos, el viento que antes estaba estático volvió a hacerse presente.

-Lo único que espero es que nadie que conocí en este tiempo participe.-dije al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de estrés

-¿No crees sería mejor que entrenes un poco en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo? Saya

La calma y el silencio agradable que había en el lugar se fue con aquella voz, mi vista que la había mantenido en el firmamento, la fije en aquella persona que habló, mi vista se dirigía a la segunda planta, recargado con ambos brazos sobre el barandal de madera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kageriki era el, no puede sentirme molesta por su presencia por lo que solo le di una fría mirada mas no le respondí.

-¿Estás de mal humor desde temprano?, ¿Es enserio?.- el cuestiono nuevamente con más preguntas, pero así como la primera vez que pregunto, no volví a responder, solo seguí mirándolo por unos pocos segundos, para después enfocar mi vista en otro punto así como también dejar de prestarle atención…-Ah, para que discutir contigo, siempre en lo mismo

No le preste más atención, solo lo deje estar, al tiempo que me dedique al observa a un pequeño grupo de aves que paso por aquí en el momento exacto, estaban jugando sobre el pasto, pero de un momento estas se asustaron y emprendieron el vuelo en alto, fue un sonido que vino de mi lado izquierdo, alguien había caído de gran altura y provocado un gran sonido en el pasto, mire sobre mi hombro hacia aquella dirección, fruncí mi ceño, ese hombre no sabía más que molestar realmente, mi espada que la había dejado recargada sobre el árbol aun lado mío, la traje nuevamente, Kageriki se venía aproximando, mientras más se acercaba me había dado cuenta que el no traía su típico traje de japonés antiguó, el ahora traía algo un poco más moderno, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de manga corta color negro junto con unos guantes de pelea en ambas manos de la combinación de ambos colores que el vestía, los guantes solo le cubrían la mitad de sus dedos hasta su muñeca, en su mano derecha sostenía su espada, me pase el tiempo inspeccionándolo detalladamente que no me di cuenta que él ya estaba un metro de distancia de mí, cuando note la cercanía volteé completamente encarándolo, el aun seguí con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, eso me molesto más.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?.- pregunte molesta

-Umm, no mucho.-respondió el riendo provocando que perdiera un poco de mi poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos, fue un error de su parte.

Mi espada la cual la tenía en mi mano derecha de hace un poco de tiempo, la tome de su base, de un movimiento rápido desenvaine la espada, el brillo de su filo cruzo mi visión, el sonido del viento siendo cortado llego a mis oídos, observe como Kageriki se movió rápido dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando un ataque improvisado, la distancia quedo más larga, él se había puesto en pose de pelea , en su rostro se había borrado por completo la sonrisa cambiándola a una expresión de sorpresa , así como leves gotas de sudor descendiendo levemente por su rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!.- me cuestiono sorprendido y asusto

-Odio a las personas que se ríen sínicamente sin razón alguna, se creen mucho solo por esta en un puesto alto y eso les hace creer que son totalmente superiores a los demás, cuando realmente son unas malditas cucarachas.- respondí al tiempo que atraje mi espada desenvainada hacia mi quedando cerca de mi campo de visión

-¿Y de dónde mierda sacaste esa estúpida idea de mi Saya?.- pregunto el desconcertado

-Desde hace pocos minutos, tu actitud fue detestable.-le respondí mientras alejaba el filo de la espada de mi campo de visión y lo apuntaba con ella dando a entender que si atacaba yo respondería sin piedad

-¡¿Pero qué carajos te fumaste Saya?!

-Basta de juegos

Ambos que habíamos estado concentrados solo en nuestra pequeña pelea, no quedamos un tanto desconcertados al escuchar esa voz calmada ante nosotros, nuestras miradas se dirigieron en la dirección de donde había venido Kageriki, parado a unos pocos metros de nosotros, acompañado por su fiel perrito, vistiendo su típica ropa, estaba Watanuki totalmente calmado entre su mano derecha tenía su pipeta encendida, como si nuestra pelea no significara nada para él, su presencia calmada logro apaciguar el ambiente de tensión que se había desarrollado, ante lo cual baje la espada llevándola de vuelta a su funda.

-Kimihiro-san

-Buenos días chicos, ¿durmieron bien?

-Eso depende, ¿no lo cree?.-Kageriki le respondió con una media sonrisa

-Entonces no hay necesidad de eso entonces.- dijo Watanuki llevando su pipeta a su boca para darle un pequeña absorción y después exhalar levemente dejando salir el humo

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-le pregunte ya un poco más relajada

-Saya, ¿de qué hablas?, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo aquí vivo.- respondió el sonriendo provocando que mi pequeña molestia regresara

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que te pregunte es, ¿Qué haces aquí en este lugar deteniendo nuestra pelea?.- le volví a repetir la pregunta con una mayor explicación, y haciendo uso de mi actuó control para no lanzarme hacia él y darle unos buenos golpes

-Ah, ya veo, lo he estado buscando para que vengan conmigo, ya hice el desayuno para ambos.-dijo Watanuki calmadamente mientras le daba otro pequeño sorbo a su pipeta y sacaba el humo

-¿Desayuno?, ¿Para nosotros?.-cuestiono Kageriki sorprendido

-Sí, para ustedes y para mí también, aunque también tenemos varias visitas después de todo.- respondió Watanuki al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes

-¿Visitas?.-cuestión Kageriki

Fue en eso cuando recordé sobre los equipos que debían de formarse, en total 7 usuarios de Teigus peleando a muerte, eso era lo que me estaba dando vueltas desde la madrugada, eran pocas personas con las que estaríamos conformando un equipo, pero para mí era molesto, convivir con casi como amiga no era lo mío, Kageriki tal vez no tenía problema con ello, pero yo…solo pensar en eso me dolía la cabeza, por lo que con mi espada en mano, comencé a caminar pasando entre ambos de ellos dejándolos atrás, pude sentir sus miradas de cuestión por mi acción, no preste atención al camino que había tomado, cuando me di cuenta estaba en una pasillo diferente, mire a mis alrededores para encontrar algún indicio de que había pasado por aquí antes, pero no, me enoje conmigo misma ante mi imprudencia, ahora estaba nuevamente perdida, puse una de mis manos sobre mi mente para ir bajando poco a poco tocando con mis dedos la parte donde termina y comienza mi frente, de nada servía enojarme o desesperarme por mi imprudencia, el que se enoja siempre es el primero en perder, ante lo cual comencé a inhalar y exhalar despacio, necesitaba relajarme para lograr salir de ese lugar, cuando me sentí con mayor relajación, tome la decisión de dejarme guiar por mi instinto, a lo cual volví a retomar el paso esta vez viendo a mis alrededores cuidadosamente, recorrí el pasillo con cuidado por varios minutos el cual igual que los otros no parecía tener fin alguno o eso creía ya que en un tramo más que avance cambio ya que este daba vuelta sobre una esquina la cual di la vuelta y me encontré de inmediato la sala de estar la cual supongo yo habíamos estado en la madrugada, mi mirada se posó sobre esta sala de estar la cual al verla de mejor manera esta era totalmente diferente a la que habíamos estado ayer , la otra era un tanto pequeña en cambio esta era grande, entre totalmente en la sala, y observe que esta tenía un estilo totalmente diferente, tenía un ambiente relajado la luz del sol casi no daba totalmente a esta estancia, en ella había dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros los cuales parecían antiguos por como la pasta de estos estaba desgatada, entre ellos también algunos los cuales era nuevos ya que sus colores eran más vivos que los otros, en los años que tenia de vida nunca he tenido las intenciones de leer un libro por gusto las veces que había tomado un libro era porque las situaciones lo habían ameritado , pero nunca por gusto o curiosidad, aparte de aquellas grandes estanterías 4 grandes sillones de color jinda estaban ahí junto a 2 mesas las cuales tenían cada una un frasco con flores diferentes, uno de los frascos tenia lilis y el otro tenia aquellas flores de color violeta claro, esas estaban en el gran patio, y aparte de aquellas 2 mesas había otras 4 más pequeñas las cuales estaban en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, mi vista se dirigió hacia donde la poca luz entraba, ahí me di cuenta de la razón pero he de admitir que había sido una buena idea, la luz no entraba porque era bloqueada por unas hermosas cortinas del mismo color de los sillones, la cuales en los bordes tenia acabados de color oro, aquellas cortinas cubrían las ventanas que había en la sala, estando aun en mi observación, sentí un pequeño toque en mi pie, aquello me saco un pequeño estremecimiento, con ese pequeño shock aun en mí, mire hacia abajo y vaya fue mi sorpresa al ver quien estaba tocándome el pie, era el pequeño perrito de Watanuki, una de sus patitas estaba puesta sobre mi pie la cual empezó a tocar una y otra vez sin parar

-…

No comprendía el porqué de su acción de hacer esto, ¿acaso quería algo en particular?, no sabría entenderle, el siguió en ese estado unos segundos más, hasta que comenzó a mover su cabecita en dirección de la salida de sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay algo ahí?.- le cuestione al pequeño perrito el cual solo me miro esperando que le hiciera caso a lo que él me señalaba, al ver que no había hecho lo que él pensó que debía hacer cuando me mostro el problema que tenía, volvió a su labor de seguir tocando mi pie una y otra vez, di un suspiro leve, no servía de nada que le preguntara , era un perrito después de todo, pero no era cualquier perrito, pero eso ya era lo de menos…-Bueno vamos a ver, pero luego te regresas con tu amo

Ante lo que dije, el perrito bajo su patita de mi pie y cuando lo hizo volvió a tomar el paso, me dirigí a la dirección a la cual el perrito al salir después de mi me guió, por un momento el recorrido fue tan corto, ya que la luz del sol se hizo presente poco a poco, a lo lejos la entrada principal logre vislumbrar gracias a la luz del sol, al poco rato ya estaba enfrente de ella a una distancia prudente, había pensado en abrir la puerta, pero deseche la idea ya que del otro lado se encontraban 3 personas en total, así que esa era la razón por la que el perrito me fue a buscar, mi mirada viajo desde la puerta hasta el perrito el cual estaba aún lado de mi sentado, esperando por algo, ante aquello volví a enfocar mi mirada en la puerta la cual detrás de ella estaban aquellas 3 personas las cuales se movían mucho, estaban dudando en entrar sí o no, la idea de ir y abrir la puerta, por impulso moví mi cuerpo, pero sentí como el perrito había puesto una de sus patitas sobre mi pie, ¿no quería que abriera la puerta porque?, entonces, ¿para qué me fue a buscar en primer lugar?, aquellas dos preguntas se quedaron en mi mente por unos instantes hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta siendo deslizada suavemente, así como también el sonido de pasos entrando en la estancia, mi vista que la había mantenido en el perrito la dirigí en aquellas personas que entraron tímidamente, pero había algo que me decía que no debía enfocar mi vista pero aun así lo hice, enfoque mi vista sobre aquellas personas que serían mis compañeros de armas por un periodo que aún no estaba previsto, las personas que estaban enfrente de mi eran las que menos deseaba ver o encontrarme en los días que estuviera en Tokio, el destino era cruel y vengativo, esto no era bueno.

Aquellas tres personas ante mis ojos eran nada más y nada menos que los miembros de **Sirrut** , la organización de hackers que aquel hombre ambicioso y deseoso de poder creo, solo para usar a sus propios miembros como marionetas, aquel hombre el primo de Fumito, Mogari, él fue peor que Fumito ante lo que hizo…no…él no lo era…Mogari era igual de malo que el mismo Fumito, ambos causaron mucho daño a las personas que involucraron y más a estas personas que estaban enfrente de mí, aun sabiendo esto, y aun viendo incluso aquellas crueldades, estaba aún enamorada de Fumito, la persona que más daño me causo, mucho más de lo que yo había esperado, mi mente estaba perdida en los recuerdos lastimeros, pero estos poco a poco desaparecían cuando volví a enfocar mi atención sobre estas personas enfrente de mí, el sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió el cuerpo entero hasta clavarse en mi pecho.

-Tú eres…

La persona que habló me señalo levemente con uno de sus dedos, su mano estaba temblando, sus penetrantes ojos me hacían sentirme rara, aquellos ojos de color café marrón se empezaron a cristalizar, su mano con la cual con uno de sus dedos me señalo dejo de hacerlo, su otra mano se elevó a la altura de esta, fue en eso cuando ella empezó a acercase a mí, de sus ojos empezaron a crearse las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir, parecían pequeños ríos surcando sobre su rostro, estaba inmóvil ante lo que estaba pasando, aparte de aquellos ojos café marrón, había otros dos pares de ojos, los cuales uno de ellos era de un hermoso color azul claro que tenían un clara expresión de sorpresa, y el otro par de ojos era de color avellana con miel, los cuales estaban entre sorprendido y con la clara amenaza de llorar, estaba asustada, estaba teniendo pánico, sentí como el sudor frió se deslizaba sobre mi piel, pensé en huir, aquellos tres pares de ojos enfrente de mí, me mostraba un pasado al cual yo no quería volver así como una verdad que negaba a ser revelada desde mi interior, estando ellos aquí, no, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ellos?, tragué duro en solo pensar que tuviera que contar esa verdad que me carcomía, el pensamiento de huir se presentó en mi mente, pero cuando eso paso, unos brazos me rodearon, estrujándome fuertemente contra el cuerpo de la persona a quien pertenecían estos brazos, sentí sus lágrimas empaparme levemente mi mejilla así como estas caían levemente sobre mi ropa, yo estaba inmóvil ante lo que pasaba, la persona que me abraza me apretaba más contra ella misma, sentí un fuerte estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, ella no podía abrazarme, no debía, era muy doloroso, a pesar de vernos vuelto a ver desde hace varios años, no debía, no esto no.

-Saya, estas viva, estas bien

La voz de esa persona contra mi oído, hacia mi cuerpo temblar de miedo, ¿Por qué?, ella no era nadie importante totalmente en mi vida, así que, ¿Por qué temer?, aun con sus lágrimas cayendo, ella hizo que su abrazo fuera mucho más fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarme nunca más, además el hecho de que ella un siguiera pensando en mí, me dolía, me hacía sentirme culpable, no quería esto, no, por favor, no más.

En ese momento mi cuerpo que se había mantenido inmóvil, reacciono nuevamente, los continuos estremecimientos seguían, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme flaquear otra vez, los leves sollozos de ella aun lado de mi oído, me estaban volviendo molesta, quería alejarlos de mí, rápido, no quería saber nada, no quería ni verlos en pintura otra vez, no, no, con más fuerza de aquellos pensamientos, el enojo me invadió por completo, mis brazos inertes los moví bruscamente, y con un movimiento rápido los pose sobre los hombros de ella, sentí como ella salto ante mi tacto, mordí mi labio inferior hasta sentir el líquido y el sabor metálico de mi sangre impregnando mi zona bucal, apreté sus hombros con mis manos, sus brazos que me estaban rodeando con fuerza, se fueron deshaciendo, por la fuerza que había aplicado sobre estos, fruncí mi ceño, y la aparte de forma brusca de mí, un leve chillido de sus labios salió, su rostro se contrajo a uno de dolor, sus brazos estaban levemente alzados sobre su pecho, estaban temblando, mi agarre sobre sus hombros lo hice más fuerte, al punto que podría atravesarle sus hombros con mis propias uñas

-Sa…sa…ya.-ella dijo tartamudeando adoloridamente sus ojos los tenia fuertemente cerrados…..-Me…du…e…le pa…ra

-Detente Saya

Una voz ajena a la de ella se coló en mis oídos, la voz de esa otra persona hizo que un poco de la ira que sentía desapareciera, su voz clamada tenía un buen efecto, apreté fuertemente mis dientes unos con otros, aun en mi boca sentía el sabor metálico de mi sangre, mi agarre sobre los hombros de ella lo fui aflojando hasta dejarlos completamente libres , ella bajo brazos levemente alzados sobre su pecho, abrió sus ojos y la mueca de dolor de su rostro desapareció por completo, en sus ojos estaba la clara ilustración de la sorpresa así como también con la mezcla del miedo, mi brazos ahora estaban puestos a mis lados, tenía los dedos tensos por la fuerza que use sobre ella, seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, y mi iría seguía palpable, mis manos que ahora habían estado extendidas y poco tensas las forme en un puño lastimándome en el proceso.

-¿Saya?.- ella me cuestiono al tiempo que sus compañeros se acercaban hacia ella para cerciorarse que ella estaba completamente bien

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto uno de sus compañeros

-Eh, si, lo estoy Saya no me hizo nada.-respondió

Estaba mintiendo, ellos lo habían visto incluso y aun así no se atrevieron a detenerme como lo hizo la persona que estaba detrás de mí, la cual había posado una de sus manos sobre mi tenso hombro, a lo cual aun estando así, volteé a verle ligeramente sobre mi hombro, él tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero sus ojos detonaban una gran calma, ¿no me iba a decir nada sobre lo que había hecho?, ¿no me iba a reclamar?, pero más importante, ¿Por qué no me dijo que Mana, Tsuki y Fuyimura serían nuestros compañeros de armas?, aquello me provoco un leve dolor de cabeza, la ira que había perdido con la tranquilidad de él, Watanuki parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Ve a la sala de estar en la cual estabas hace unos momentos, yo me encargare de esto.-dijo el en susurro lo cual me dejo un tanto confundida así como sorprendida

-¿Qué dijiste?.- le cuestione

-Ve, no quiero escuchar quejas, no ahora con lo que acaba de ocurrir.-respondió el con un tono poco frió, era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono.

Aun teniendo mis dudas y más con la frustración encima de mis hombros, obedecía de mala manera lo que Watanuki me pidió, me solté de su agarre bruscamente y casi lo empuje para que me dejará pasar, comencé a caminar apresuradamente para alejarme de todos ellos, detrás de mí escuche como unos pasos trataron de seguirme pero fueron impedidos por alguien de ellos ahí, agradecía internamente eso, no quería ver a nadie por el momento en el que mi furia estaba volviéndome loca, chasque mi lengua en el camino, seguía aun con mi ceño fruncido, y mis manos convertidas aun en puño, podía sentir como un poco de sangre de ellas empezaba a salir de ellas y a caer en el suelo, no supe cuando demore en llegar lo único que reconocí fue que estaba en la habitación en la cual Watanuki me mando directamente, cerré detrás de mí la puerta, no quería verlos si ellos llegaban a pasar por aquí, con aquello fue suficiente, además no quería escuchar reclamos de ellos o de los otros por lo que hice, pero aquello fue porque me deje dominar por mi ira y nerviosismo.

Intente relajarme estando en la habitación totalmente sola, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con mis piernas cruzadas y mis manos entrelazadas entre sí, las tenía recargadas sobre mis piernas cruzadas, paso un rato más, para que Watanuki viniera, en aquel lapso de tiempo, me dedique a bajar mis niveles de furia que habían surgido en mí, con el paso de los segundos así como de los minutos, la ira se fue apaciguado, al punto de que empecé a reflexionar sobre lo que hice en la entrada, estando aun en mis pensamientos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, así como también era cerrada con un sonido leve acompañándola, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos para después abrirlos al sentir como Watanuki quien ya estaba dentro había puesto a Murasame a un lado de mí, ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de mis misma arma en todo ese tiempo, con mi mirada clavada en Murasame por un casto periodo de tiempo, la volvió a dirigir hacia Watanuki el cual había tomado asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente de mí, sobre su regazo estaba su fiel perrito tomando una pequeña siesta, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, hubo un choque de energías de ambos, aun así, no debía dejarme guiar nuevamente por mis impulsos, di un pequeño suspiro para encararlo en cuanto aun tema del cual había surgido cuando me vi de nuevo con ellos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué mierda no dijiste nada de esto Watanuki?.-pregunte un poco molesta por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran aquí sino también el hecho de saber ¿Cómo fue que ambos se involucraron de manera?

Él se tomó un tipo para responder mi pregunta, estuvo jugando un rato con su perrito dormido, así como también daba pequeños suspiros, repito el proceso un par de veces hasta que después dio un suspiro más hondo, y desvió la mirada de mí.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que ellos participarían?.- me respondió el con otro pregunta

-Eso es obvio.-dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie abruptamente llamando su total atención…-¡No hubiera participado, incluso si me consideraran una más de las personas que participarían en la guerra aun sin estar en un tipo de equipo, no hubiera participado sabiendo que ellos estarían aquí!

La respuesta que di la había estado pensando con calma, ameritando las circunstancias de lo que había sucedido tomando en cuenta los procesos pasados, no estaba lista para verlos y puede que nunca , bajo esas circunstancias.

Watanuki no había volteado a ver ni siquiera cuando le respondí, permaneció en silencio por varios minutos más, hasta que el decidió encararme, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por alguna razón desconocida, su semblante serio cambio poco, ahora no estaba tenso como hace varios instantes, di un pequeño suspiro, mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

-Esa respuesta sabía que iba venir de ti, no se sorprende realmente, pero, detrás de toda respuesta dada siempre hay una circunstancia, dime Saya, ¿Cuál es tu circunstancia a la respuesta que me diste?.-Watanuki me cuestiono a lo cual mi corazón di un brinco de sorpresa, indignación surgió en mí que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la tensión ahora se había apoderado de mi

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, con mi respuesta de basta y sobra.-le respondí un poco nerviosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Saya, la Guerra esta próxima a ser iniciada, y sin los miembros de cada equipo o contingente no tiene una relación total de compañerismo, la muerte será segura, y eso no quiero que pase, cuando tú y ella vinieron a esta tienda hace ya varios años, 7 para ser precisos realmente, un lazo entre ustedes se formó por el tiempo que convivieron juntas, y el cual aún sigue prevaleciendo hoy en día, eso lo supe ese día, por lo que quisiera saber el ¿Por qué quieres romper ese lazo que formaron?.-respondió el con sinceridad y optimismo en su voz que me hizo levantar dudas y preocupaciones, conocía a Watanuki desde hace tiempo, mas no había conversado con el de temas personales como este, ¿estaba bien?, ¿creería en mi palabra?, ese era el temor que tenía, el confiar, si confiabas te lastimarían profundamente, aquella palabra que tenía un significado fuerte era la más dolorosa y engañosa de todas, así como el amor, trague grueso

-¿Qué harás si te lo digo?.-le pregunte con nerviosismo aun en mi voz así como dudosa

-¿Qué haría?.-me regreso la pregunta a lo cual asentí levemente, necesitaba confirmarlo, aun no estaba segura en contarle, el miedo de confiar nuevamente no me dejaba, pero era algo normal para mí, toda mi vida fue dolorosa y lamentable, todo por confiar en quien no debía y dejarme guiar por falsos motivos, aun mirándole el suavizo mi mirada y sonrió levemente…-Ayudaría a resolver lo que te está causando mucho temor y confusión al volver a convivir

-¿Qué?.-cuestione incrédula, ¿él me tenía tanta confianza?, ¿Así como así, sin nada más?, ¿en serio?, ¿Qué se creía esta hombre?, ¿Cómo podía el confiar en mi…si…no me conocía?, ¿Conocerme?

-Puedes confiar en mí que tu respuesta no será dicha de mis labios nunca, solo tú, yo y el perrito seremos testigos claros, Saya quiero que confíes en mí, no conozco tu vida en absoluto, pero por lo que pude ver en Ukishima, el dolor que sentiste, la impotencia y el odio, siempre fueron las únicas emociones que has sentido a lo largo de toda tu vida, la cual no conozco en absoluto, quiero conocerte, no quiero juzgarte ante nada, es por eso que quiero saber.-respondió el sonriendo un poco más, su tono de voz eran tan optimista, que me hizo flaquear un poco

Di un suspiro para calmarme un poco había comenzado a temblar levemente, lo que había dicho Watanuki era por demás alentador, pero tenía miedo, sentía desconfianza en decirle algo que me ha mantenido alejada de todos ellos, pensarlo nuevamente me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, cerré mis ojos oprimiendo mi dolor momentáneo, para después abrirlos lentamente, y ver a Watanuki esperando pacientemente la respuesta que él quería escuchar o la respuesta que yo le diera evadiendo la otra sin reproche, di un suspiro agotador en solo pensar más la situación, solo por una vez más haría esto, solo por una vez, una más.

-La razón por la cual no quiero verla más a ella ni a los demás, es por la verdad que me fue revelada el día en fui a matar a Fumito.-le respondí mientras desviaba mi mirada de él, hacia ningún punto en especifico

-¿Verdad?.-el cuestiono

-Aquel día en la Torre, Mogari la persona que supuestamente estaba encontré de Fumito y nos había ayudado a encontrarlo y derrotarlo, nos utilizó a todos como marionetas, todos los problemas que tuvimos fueron a causa de él, nos usó, ellos no saben eso, solo yo, pero eso no es lo peor.-dije frunciendo mi ceño y mordiendo nuevamente mi labio inferior por la impotencia y furia que volvía a mi

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste Saya?

-Varios de los experimentos que realizo Fumito a los humanos, no resultaron totalmente, siempre morían al no soportar el poder de la transformación a un Furukimono, en ese tiempo el número de personas desaparecidas incremento de manera drástica, entre aquellas personas desaparecidas se encontraba el padre de ella, de Mana.-respondí al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente mi puño

-¿Su padre?, espera no…no me digas que…oh no.-el tono de Watanuki mostro sorpresa y dolor mezclados ambos, la furia en mi era igual que un incendio sin apagar

-El día que volví a Tokio, en el tren que iba, Mana iba también, fue en eso cuando uno de los experimentos de Fumito escapo y se coló en el tren, ahí fue cuando sufrió su transformación y ataco a varios pasajeros, lo perseguí para darle el golpe final, pero cuando iba hacerlo, una luz brillante me cegó y el me dejo inmovilizada por varios minutos, en su proceso de transformación el tomo a Mana, y se la llevó consigo, yo le perseguí hasta llegar a uno de los parques pequeños que había detrás de unos edificios, y con mi espada atravesé su cuello, rompiéndola en el proceso, y aun rota lo volví atravesar antes de que completara su transformación.-dije totalmente molesta y culpable conmigo misma lo que había hecho no tenía perdón

-Pero Saya, la salvaste de una muerte segura, no veo el problema.-respondió el con su tono de voz calmante que me desconcertó, ¿no había comprendido?, ¿era tan idiota para no verlo?, totalmente indignada volteé a verlo, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, su expresión de sorpresa y confusión adornaron su rostro, la furia en mí se hizo más fuerte…-¡Es que no lo entiendes!, ¡Aquel Furukimono que mate al llegar a Tokio, del monstruo que la salve era su padre!, ¡Entiendes!, ¡Mate a su padre enfrente de ella!, ¡Lo mate con mis propias manos a diestra y siniestra!, ¡Lo mate!, ¡LO MATE!

Grite en enojo, el no comprendió directamente lo que había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, él no se esperaba eso, deje de mirarlo cerrando mis ojos y agachando mi cabeza, revivir eso, no, era mucho para mí, era lo más fuerte y doloroso que había hecho, y más sabiendo que ella lo seguía buscando, maldición.

No escuche nada de el por un buen rato, hasta que escuche el sonido del sillón rechinar, aúna si no abrí mis ojos o levante mi cabeza, escuche pasos cerca y alrededor mío, no les preste atención alguna, fue en eso cuando sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándome levemente, bruscamente levante mi cabeza para encararlo, y vi a Watanuki levemente inclinado hacia mí, el seguía acariciando mi cabeza suavemente, no tenía palabras a lo que él estaba haciendo, mis ojos y sus ojos cada uno viéndonos, sus ojos claramente mostraban un leve rastro de tristeza y preocupación, su mano sobre mi cabeza paro en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó más hasta quedar nuestros rostros frente a frente, su cercanía me incomodaba.

-Lo siento mucho la verdad, no sé qué decir Saya.-dijo el mientras su mano que estaba sobre mi cabeza descendía y se posaba en mi mejilla sobresaltándome…-No diré nada absolutamente nada, en cuando a su cercanía a ti, no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso, pequeña concéntrate solo en entrenar con Murasame

-¿Watanuki que dices?.-cuestione incrédula, ¿Por qué es tan amable este hombre con alguien como yo?

-Saya confía en mí, esto no saldrá de este lugar, te lo prometo, ¿sí?.-respondió el mientras alejaba su mano de mi mejilla y se incorporaba nuevamente

-…

No respondí, se me había algo imposible de creer realmente, él se alejó de mí, con su perrito en brazos, le mire mientras me daba la espalda, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, el silencio de la habitación era penetrante y confuso.

-Saya acompáñame.- dijo el dándome aun la espalda

-¿Qué?.-pregunte confusa ante lo que estaba pasando, mi cerebro no me ayudaba en nada

-Aún nos quedan más compañeros por ver, en este preciso momento Kageriki están con los otros así como también en este momento, los últimos están llegando, es mejor que estés aquí acompañándome en lugar de ir con los demás.-respondió, aquello era cierto, no podía verles la cara, no aun, cerré mis ojos un momento para relajarme, abriéndolos nuevamente, mire de nuevo hacia Watanuki el cual seguía ahí esperándome, di un suspiro leve, para después incorporarme del sillón, tome a Murasame de la cual sentí una leve vibración, y comencé a caminar en dirección a la de Watanuki.

El al escuchar mis pasos, abrió la puerta saliendo el primero mientras yo le seguía desde detrás, caminamos nuevamente por el pasillo sin decir una palabra más hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde ya los últimos dos miembros del equipo habían llegado eran un chico y una chica, ambos al vernos se tensaron un poco por nuestra presencia, pero más nunca flaquearon su guardia.

-¿Es usted Kimihiro Watanuki?.-pregunto el chico curioso

-Si lo soy, me alivia que hayan venido, Fudo Daisuke.-respondió Watanuki al chico el cual asintió

-No teníamos elección.-respondió el chico llamado Daisuke…-Después de todo con estas armas en nuestro poder seriamos atacados estando o no en un contingente

-¿Así que ya están al tanto?.-cuestiono Watanuki

-Solo un poco aún nos quedan varias incógnitas que usted tendrá que resolvernos.-dijo Daisuke dando un paso al frente determinadamente

-Eso no será ningún problema para mi.-respondió Watanuki sonriendo levemente a los dos…-Ahora que todos están reunidos, he de llevarlos ahora con los demás miembros para que se conozcan, sirve que estando todos juntos me digan sus cuestiones las cuales responderé con gusto

-Agradecemos su compresión.-respondió Daisuke ya menos tenso

-Bien, síganme por favor.-respondió Watanuki dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Me hice a un lado dejándolos pasar, cuando paso la chica, los seguí, ahora éramos 4 en el pasillo que ahora recorríamos con Watanuki siendo nuestro guía, el silencio reino, nadie se atrevía a hablar, desde detrás analizaba a los recién llegados, el chico, Daisuke era un joven de unos 20 años su piel era medio blanca, tenía el cabello azulado corto, sus ojos levemente rasgados eran de color verde pasto, estaba bien constituido por ende podría decir que estaba en buena forma, él estaba usando unos jeans oscuros con una playera manga corta azul y en su cuello de podía ver un tipo collar de color plateado el cual era un poco grande y el cual tenía una extraña joya de color verde claro cubierta con una base de metal, en cuanto a la chica la cual iba por un lado de mí y de la cual no sabía su nombre, era una muchacha que no sobrepasaba los 16 años, su piel era medio morena, de cabello castaño corto arriba de los hombros, de ojos levemente rasgados de color café oscuro, vestía una pantalón azul claro con una blusa manga larga amarilla apretada, en uno de sus brazos sobresalía un tatuaje de mariposa, me mantuve viéndola analizándola hasta que ella se volteo dándose cuenta de mi mirada, ante lo cual yo la desvié poniendo toda mi atención al frente

-Hola.-dijo la chica , a lo cual volteé nuevamente mirándola, su voz era por demás suave y relajada,

-Hola.-respondí sin emoción alguna en mí, trabajar en equipo no era algo propiamente mío, pero no podía hacer nada

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jung Korey, soy de Corea del Norte, espero llevarme bien con usted.-dijo Korey deteniéndose a lo cual imite y extendiendo ella su mano hacia mi

Mire detenidamente su acción, era la primera vez que alguien se presentaba de una manera tan natural ante mí, la presencia de esta chica no me desangraba en lo más mínimo, mi mirada viajo desde su mano extendida hasta su rostro el cual tenía una expresión de angustia, parecía que tenía miedo de que ella hubiera hecho algo que a mí me molestase, lo sabía aún era una pequeña adolescente, ante aquello me relaje, y extendí mi mano y la apreté contra la suya suavemente en un saludo, ella cambio su expresión del rostro.

-El gusto es mío.-le respondí calmadamente…-Mi nombre es Saya, cuento contigo Korey

La expresión en su rostro se ilumino así como también el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico, su mano apretó un poco más sobre la mía, hasta que se acercó más a mí, desconcertándome unos momentos hasta poner nuestras manos entrelazadas aun en el formal saludo levemente cerca de nuestros pechos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, fue en eso cuando sentí su otra mano sobre la mía en nuestro saludo, con ambas manos ella apretó levemente nuestras manos, estaba sorprendida, a lo cual no podía quitar mi mirada de ella y del apretó levemente fuerte de sus manos sobre la mía, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, era extraño, siempre tenía esa costumbre de rechazar el contacto de otras personas tal fue el caso de Mana o Kageriki, pero esta vez no, sería que ella, ¿no tenía nada de maldad en su corazón? o , ¿era por otra cosa?.

-Cuente eternamente conmigo, yo la protegeré a usted y a los demás con mi Teigu, tenga eso en cuenta Saya.-dijo ella apretando un poco más su agarre al tiempo que su expresión se iluminaba mas

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.-respondí

-¡Sah!, me alegra mucho, yo pensé que usted sería igual que este chico, Daisuke y este, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, tenía el nombre más extraño que había visto….Umm…

La chica era muy expresiva, no ocultaba nada como yo siempre lo hacía, era casi como un espejo, además su forma de actuar me recordaba casi a una niña pequeña.

-¿Hablas de Watanuki?

-¡Clarín!, así mero, exacto, ese guey de cuatro ojos bien pinche serio, ah, pero en usted se ve muy bien lo serio, da un aire de misterio y de interés, usted es la onda.- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, era rara

-¿Onda yo?.-cuestione ante aquello, no entendía el modernísimo de hoy en día

-Sí, pero después hablamos de eso, amiga mía, vamos antes de que esos dos tontos no dejen.-dijo ella sin responder a mi pregunta, dejando mi mano libre de las suyas ella señalo el ahora solitario pasillo y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido para alcanzarlos…-Vamos nos van a dejar y nos podemos perder

Ella tenía razón en eso, así que volví a retomar el paso esta vez un poco más rápido casi corriendo, no quería perderme estaba harta de los pasillos por un día, la chica llamada Korey sonreía divertida mientras tratábamos de alcanzar a Daisuke y a Watanuki, Korey no parecía tomarse nada de esto en serio, y era obvio, seguía siendo una adolescente, y no solo eso.

-Tiene un tornillo suelto


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos como están?, espero que bien saben, como primer punto quiero agradecer los comentarios que han hecho en el fanfiction lo cual me llena de felicidad TTnTT que me hacen llorar lo cual es bueno además he visto que he mejorado mi escritura y me lo hacen saber gracias a **marati2011** por sus comentarios los cuales me hacen saltar feliz como una lombriz jeje y los demas que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fanfiction, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí chicos MIL GRACIAS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS, ahora aclaro que este capítulo que me quedo largo como los otros dos pero me gusto como quedo ya que es la primera pelea y espero que les guste como a mi me gusto redactarla espero sus comentarios me llenan mucho de felicidad chicos sin mas preámbulos disfruten

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Blood-C Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas

Capítulo 5.-VIENTOS DE GUERRA

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día y durante la cual hubo muchos cambios entre ellos buenos y un poco malos a mi punto de vista, ahora todos estaban en el gran patio de la casa la cual una vez perteneció a la familia de Mogari y Fumito, aun no entendía como habían logrado comprar esta casa pero con las conexiones y siendo que algunos miembros de Sirrut eran hackers era muy fácil de suponer ellos podían manipular las cosas que ellos querían con un solo tecleo sobre su computadora, desde el techo de la casa de estilo japonés los estaba viendo, Kageriki estaba entrenando con Mana, Fuyimura y ese chico Daisuke también ambos estaban teniendo un encuentro de artes marciales, durante el traslado a esta casa me abstuve de tener contacto casi con todos, si se acercaban a mí para hablarme o hacer algo de equipo siempre me alejaba o los ignoraba y me desaparecía por un buen rato, hasta entrada ya la noche volvía y me quedaba en el techo de la estancia, no quería estar en esa casa.

-El viento ha cambiado de rumbo mucho últimamente.-dije mirando hacia el gran cielo azul el cual estaba siendo cubierto con nubes grises totalmente grandes, así como también los truenos se estaban empezando a escuchar a lo lejos, pero en cuanto al viento…-Algo no anda bien

-Saya-chan

Volteé aun lado de mí, aquella voz animada sabían bien a quien le pertenecía ya que ella nunca se rendía al igual que Mana en tratar de familiarizar conmigo, mi mirada se dirigí hacia la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Korey?.-cuestione secamente, no quería ver ni familiar con nadie pero ellas dos eran un dolor de talón, aunque había veces en que Korey no necesariamente me molestaba su presencia

-Vamos Saya-chan, entrenemos un poco.-dijo Korey totalmente animada

-No estás a mi nivel.-dije un poco egocéntrica

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Eso fue muy cruel Saya-chan!.-dijo ella con un tono dramático

-¿Para qué quieres que entrene contigo?, puedes entrenar con los demás, incluso Hiro Tsukiyama está desocupada, puedes pedírselo a ella.-respondí un poco cortante y seria

-Umm, lo hice pero ella está ocupada con algunas cosas.-respondió ella un poco triste

-¿Cosas?, ¿Son tan importantes, más que el entrenamiento?.-cuestione

-Bueno algo así, ella quiere que nadie la moleste, está tratando de averiguar más sobre las armas así como de los contingentes, averiguar quiénes son, si son más que nosotros o menos, ese tipos de cosas.-respondió ella sonriendo divertidamente dejando su lado dramático

-¿Está haciendo uso de la internet para averiguarlo?.-pregunte curiosa

-Sí, es una herramienta muy útil en estos días Saya-chan.-dijo ella aun con su sonrisa, cuando dio afirmo mi pregunta, di un suspiro de molestia, ¿usando el internet para esto?, dudo mucho que encuentre algo

-No creo que encuentre nada.-dije poniéndome de pie, sin perder el balance ya que estaba en el techo y este estaba inclinado levemente, podía caer, pero no necesariamente lastimarme

-¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Ella es una hacker o no?, a un hacker no se le puede esconder nada.-pregunto Korey con un deje de duda y afirmación

-Lo que dices es totalmente cierto, a un hacker no se le puede ocultar nada en lo absoluto, pero encontrar registros totalmente antiguos que datan casi desde la era del mito son difíciles de conseguir en la internet, y si los llegará a encontrar podrían ser falsos, casi siempre aquellos registros son grabados en libros o hasta en mismas lapidas de piedra para que se conserven por la eternidad.-respondí dejando de verla y volviendo mi concentración en los entrenamientos

El viento seguía cambiando de dirección constantemente, era preocupante, para ellos podía decirse que era obra de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero no siempre era así, siempre había algo más fuerte que lo provocaba casi igual de fuerte que la misma naturaleza, desde hace más de una semana que fuimos puesto sobre avisos que teníamos que enfrentar una Guerra Antigua, pero no ha habido ataques ni nada por el estilo, Watanuki dijo que no solo nosotros ya habíamos estado preparándonos también los otros, pero no hemos recibido ningún ataque o algún indicio de que los otros ya están, era desesperante, a veces creía que esto solo era una de las bromas de Watanuki, pero para reunir a varios de nosotros en un solo equipo así como darnos armas que pueden destruir casi la tierra, no era algo que se veía todos los días, así que no sabía si confiar o desconfiar realmente.

-Usted piensa siempre con la cabeza fría como siempre Saya-san

Una voz ajena a la de Korey se hizo presente, ambas Korey y yo volteamos hacia atrás y nos encontramos con Hiro Tsukiyama, en estos 7 años, ella ya no era la pequeña niña de 13 años, ahora era toda una señorita, su cabello que antes siempre lo traía atado de diferentes formas en especial en forma de coletas, ahora lo traía suelto igual que yo, solo que ella usaba un accesorio para sujetar su fleco el cual era una hermosa media luna de plata su cabello le llegaba a media espalda, su facciones de niña se volvieron más delicadas, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero esta vez denotaban una mayor madurez, sus labios habían tomado un color rosa pálido, y su estatura era idéntica a la mía, su típica ropa también cambio un poco, era la razón por la cual no creía que ella tenía 20 años, su estilo de ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas con el cuello a cuadros rojos y atado con una cinta roja bajo un chaleco negro, una mini falda a cuadros rojos y botas de cuero negro por debajo de la rodilla, así como también accesorios auriculares en su cabeza, y en una de sus manos sostenía fuertemente un tipo de caja la cual parecía una de maquillaje.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora tú?.-pregunte de igual forma a ella

-Oiga, no se enoje después de que me tome la molesta de elogiarla, Saya-san.-dijo ella alzando los brazos en son de paz

-No lo estoy, dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, según lo que me dijo Korey deberías estar investigando sobre las Teigus así como de nuestros enemigos.- dije con seriedad

-Y no se equivocó, si estaba haciendo eso realmente, pero me temo que tal y como dijo usted, no funciono de nada.-dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, su rostro se transformó a uno de cansancio aun con la sonrisa en el

-¿No encontraste nada Hiro-san?.-Korey esta vez la cuestiono a Hiro la cual asintió a su pregunta

-No hay nada, pensaba pedirle ayuda a Mana o a Fuyimura, pero ellos están ocupados en este momento.-dijo Hiro al tiempo que volvió a abrir sus ojos y dirigió su vista las practicas que estaban llevando los demás

Korey y Hiro comenzaron a conversar dejándome de lado, aquello agradecí no quería hablar más, sin más que hacer, volteé dándoles la espalda, camine por el inclinado techo y salte de este para caer en el pedregoso suelo, caí frunciendo levemente mis rodillas, mire al frente todos seguían con sus prácticas cada uno utilizando su arma respectiva, las **Teigus** que ellos portaban eran tal y como dijo Watanuki raras, pero poderosas, de eso no tenía que dudarse, al ver cómo iban entrenando cada uno, sus movimientos eran simples pero perfectos en el acto, algunos carecían de velocidad , precisión o incluso fuerza, era normal ya que ellos habían dicho que nunca habían tenido que pelear y menos en una Guerra la cual podía acabar con el mundo , cerré mis ojos un momento ante eso, el que no haya noticias sobre eso era alarmante en muchos sentidos, el viento volvió a hacerse presente, revoloteando con gracia mi cabello suelto, esta vez el viento era frió, como el hielo.

Meneé mi cabeza de lado a lado y me di media vuelta para entrar a la casa, cuando puse un pie sobre el piso de madera de la casa, un extraño re corrimiento me hizo detener, ahora el viento que había golpeado hace unos momentos estaba ahora en dirección contraria, los pájaros que había por ahí, revolotearon feroz mente sus alas así como también sus típicos cantos se contorsionaron a unos de miedo, después en mi cuerpo sentí una corriente eléctrica demasiado fuerte, ninguno de los demás se había dado cuenta, pero yo…tuve suerte de hacerlo, voltee y de una manera brusca pero rápido cuando el viento frio encontré se cortó y se transformaron en cuchillas casi invisibles, las cuales estas dieron casi cerca de mí, fue un movimiento rápido y preciso que incluso me provoco un pequeño susto, aquellas cuchillas de aire que logré esquivar cayeron de lleno al pasillo descubierto que daba a la entrada de la casa, detrás de mí los pedazos de madera salían volando peligrosamente así como el fuerte ruido que fue provocado por esas cuchillas, todos detuvieron su entrenamiento al escuchar y ver.

-¿Una emboscada?.-cuestione en susurro

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.- escuche a Kageriki gritar en sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos miraban

-¡Saya!.- Mana grito mi nombre

De nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica llego esta vez con más fuerza, y de nuevo el aire fue cortado, mire por un leve momento detrás de mí y observe que lo que había cortado y destrozado lo que había detrás de mí eran plumas, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, mas no tuve que volver a pensar en eso cuando de nuevo aquel ataque llego directamente hacia mí, apreté mis dientes, y di un salto fuerte hacia los aires quedando suspendida en el proceso, mire debajo de mí y de nuevo aquel lugar donde estaba fue destruido de mayor manera, suspendida en el aire caí de nueva cuenta en el techo de la estancia fue ahí cuando con mi mirada empecé a buscar el origen del ataque, mire por todos lados, desde abajo los demás se conmocionaron, no se habían puesto aun en guardia, ese era un problema que como equipo me molesta, tome a Murasame la cual había colocado en un cinturón sobre mi cadera, la tome con ambas de mis manos y de nuevo aquella aura negativa surgió de ella de nuevo, pero como la primera vez no me afecto, con mi mano derecha la tome de la base, y la desenvaine, lo cual fue bueno, ya que en ese momento de nuevo el viento fue partido y de nueva cuenta el ataque fue hacia mí, cuando sentí de nuevo eso, tome la espada firmemente de la base y la blandí con fuerza, cortando en el proceso con las plumas.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para mí, sabía que en mi estado no lograría un avance notorio, por lo que en ese momento, concentre mi poder en mis ojos, los cuales lo sentí hervir, había entrado en modo neutro, fue en eso cuando vi con mis ojos rojizos alrededor comenzando a buscar de nuevo, no había nada alrededor, entonces, ¿de dónde?, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

-¡Arriba!.-grite y de inmediato todos dirigieron sus miradas al firmamento y está en lo correcto el ataque vino de los cielos

Las nubes de tormenta bloquearon totalmente la luz del sol, mas no pudieron ocultar a la figura alada encima de nosotros.

-¿Un ángel?.- cuestiono Hiro con temor y sorpresa

-No lo es.-respondí en mi estado neutro, sosteniendo mi espada aun de lado, después de dar un pequeño giro de 360º sobre mi mano, la traje directo hacia mí la sostuve con ambas manos , poniéndola levemente cerca sobre mi rostro en mi lado izquierdo flexionando ambos de mis brazos quedando con la base de la espada a la altura de mis ojos y casi cerca de mi oreja apuntando hacia la figura alada, frunciendo mi ceño…-Un ángel no existe, y si existiera jamás se rebajaría a un nivel tan bajo como lo somos nosotros

Aquella figura alada sobre el firmamento era indiscutiblemente una mujer, desde su altura no se podía distinguir de buena forma como era, pero sus silueta era delicada, diferente a la de un hombre, era una mujer, y aquellas alas que sobresalían detrás de ella, no salían necesariamente de su espalda, lo que portaba, era una… **Teigu**

Poco a poco todos tomaron sus armas consigo y se pusieron por fin en guardia, pero aquella mujer parecía no tener concentración en ellos, su objetivo era otro, era….yo.

Moví mi espada lentamente, al tiempo de eso una leve luz de la espada se reflejó y desapareció al instante, en eso la mujer elevo una de sus manos haciendo que sus alas se desplegaran más, eran magnificas, plumas cayeron al ser desplegadas, poco tiempo duraron en esa forma, ya que la mujer con su mana alzada aun la movió hacia debajo en un movimiento rápido y las alas aletearon una fuerte oleada de viento y varias plumas que se habían despegado de las alas, se pusieron apuntando directamente a todos, y cayeron a cual flecha rápida.

-¡Todos cúbranse!.- Kageriki grito a todos los cuales se había puesto ahora en forma de defensa, al tiempo que las plumas caían como una misma flecha así nosotros sin piedad, tuve el tiempo perfecto para esquivar aquellas que me fueron lanzadas, di un salto hacia atrás dando en el proceso una pirueta para caer de rodillas en el techo aun, Korey y Hiro que también estaban en el techo conmigo lograron cubrirse perfectamente del ataque, dejándome sin palabras al ver lo habían usado.

-¿Una barrera de hielo?.-cuestione al ver la gran barrera que no solo las cubrió a ellas, sino también a todos, incluso la misma casa, estaba segura que Hiro no había hecho eso, sino la persona que tenía ambas manos alzadas y en una de sus manos el tatuaje brillaba con intensidad…-Korey

Ella había creado aquella gigante barrera de hielo para protegernos , pero al ver sus manos estas temblaban levemente, el poder de su Teigu debe ser inmenso tanto que ni siquiera su propio cuerpo podía soportarlo , más aun así no flaqueo ante nada.

-¡Auch!, apenas tuve el tiempo suficiente para detener el ataque.- dijo Korey con un tono de voz totalmente drástico, era más frió y seco, más que el mío…-¿Cómo fue que llegaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-No lo creo, la única que se dio cuenta de eso fue…-Hiro respondió un tanto preocupada al tiempo que volteó a verme sobre su hombro pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento otro nuevo ataque llego desapercibido para todo el mundo, apenas si yo lo pude notar, así como una voz, suave pero determinada

-Kisaragi Saya.-dijo aquella suave voz, era la voz de una mujer

Detrás de nosotros algo cayo destrozando el techo de la vivienda, aquello provoco que la barrera que había levantado Korey con la concentración total de su poder cayera de inmediato como hielo al agua, o eso creíamos ya que una figura femenina con un puño firmemente apretado y con una gran fuerza descomunal había destruido con gran facilidad aquella enorme barrera de hielo.

Al ver que ahora eran dos más, di un salto a una distancia más alejada, para observa con detenimiento la situación, parte del techo de la estancia había caído junto con el pasillo destruyendo una pequeña parte de este, mi mirada viajo a ambos individuos cerca de nosotros, el polvo y el hielo mezclado juntos lo hacía difícil de ver totalmente su apariencia en absoluto, pero las laves silueta dibujas sobre el polvo de tierra y hielo denotaban que eran un hombre y una mujer, mi miraba viajo de ellos hacía de nueva cuenta al firmamento donde aquella mujer aún estaba en el cielo, entonces la mujer que estaba cerca de nosotros había sido la que había pronunciado mi nombre, pero con aquella mención de mi nombre me molesto, ya que…

-Ese…no…es…¡Mi nombre!.-grite al tiempo que blandí mi espada dando una vuelta y creando una onda de viento con la espada, dispersando el polvo de tierra y hielo dejando ver a los nuevo contrincantes de mejor manera.

El hombre tenía una extraña arma sostenida con una de sus manos, o eso creía al verla de mejor manera, aquella arma era un Bo bastante extenso que posee una especie de cubierta protuberante en la parte superior, el cual tiene cuchillas retractables y en la parte trasera dos listones, la apariencia del hombre me puso en mayor alerta, un hombre caucásico de una estatura bastante considerable, de cabello purpura medio largo un poco desaliñado y con gran parte del mismo cayendo en la parte delantera de su rostro, sus ojos son purpura claro, los cuales tienen una expresión fría, sin embargo el rasgo más notable de su apariencia son sus dos cuernos de toro que sobresalen de su cabeza, él no era un humano. Su mirada fría como el hielo se encontró con la mía, y alzando su Bo de su mano izquierda hizo aparecer las cuchillas las cuales estaban escondidas, y que al aparecer estas empezaron a dar vueltas frenéticamente sin detenerse.

Cuando menos lo espere él había desaparecido de mi vista, para luego aparecer a pocos pasos de distancia de mí, su Bō estaba a poco de cortarme en pedazos, el aire que provocaba por las fuertes vueltas de este, eran terribles y peligrosas en todo sentido, lo único que pude hacer para esquivarlas fue dejarme caer sobre el frágil y destruido techo, los ojos fríos del hombre siguieron mis movimientos como si los estuviera leyendo, de nuevo nuestros ojos se encontraron, ahora su arma estaba no estaba ni cerca, pero ni lejos, aun podía hacer otro movimiento, pero no podía permitirlo, aun en el techo , puse mis manos sobre el frágil techo aplicando fuerza en estas, impulsándome con un poco de la fuerza concentrada en ellas, quedando en una poca levitación entre el techo y otra nueva caída, estando en aquella pequeña distancia, pose nuevamente una de mis manos sobre el techo, y clavando levemente mis dedos sobre el techo, alce más mi cuerpo hasta quedar de lado, flexione una de mis pernas y con la otra estirada la abalance contra el hombre que no logro detener mi golpe, había concentrado una gran parte de mi fuerza bruta en ese golpe de pierna, el hombre salió despedido estrepitosamente por los aire hasta caer en el patio a gran distancia de los otros, aun suspendida en el aire así como también con mi mano sobre el techo apoyándome en este, con la otra en la cual traía mi espada la puse sobre el techo a una distancia casi cercana a la otra, con ambas de mis manos sobre el techo, alce mi cuerpo hasta quedar con mis pies arriba los cuales abrí levemente y con mis manos sobre el techo di varias vueltas hasta dar un salto con mis manos y espada incluida y caer en el suelo, ahora el patio estaba casi solo, Mana estaba ahí con su Teigu sin saber qué hacer, solo miraba a los lados esperando algo de ayuda.

-¡Usa tu arma!.-le grite a Mana la cual me volteó a ver sorprendida…..-En lugar de estar esperando ayuda, ve tu a darla, ¡Tonta!

-Eh, ¡Sí!.- Mana meneo su cabeza para después asentir con un poco más de confianza

Los demás miembros estaban esparcidos, Kageriki estaba en la casa vieja del clan de Mogari en el techo, mirando hacia el cielo en donde la chica alada había descendido un poco, y tenía varias de sus plumas listas para volverlas a usar, él iba a pelear con ella, en cuanto a Korey ella estaba un en el techo de la estancia junto con Hiro, o eso pensé ya que Korey le estaba haciendo frente ella sola a aquella chica, la cual golpeaba con gran fuerza y hacia retroceder a Korey con cada golpe, ella ya estaba herida, la sangre brotaba de sus frescas heridas causadas por los golpes de aquella chica, mas eso no impedía que Korey regresara el mismo favor y de la misma manera tratando de igualar su fuerza, el arte marcial que ambas usaban eran totalmente diferente y en cuanto a los otros dos Fuyimura y Daisuke, ellos habían rodeado al hombre que lance contra los aires y cayo de bruces al suelo, al ver que el hombre estaba nuevamente parado, con su expresión fría viendo a ambos de los chicos, y volviendo a alzar su arma haciendo aparecer de nuevo aquellas cuchillas pero estas se extendieron más que las anteriores.

-No hay otra opción.-escuche a decir a Fuyimura, el cual cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro, para después abrir sus ojos nuevamente…- **¡Hyakujū Ōka: Raioneru!** _(Rey Animal: Lionelle)_

El cuerpo de Fuyimura se vio envuelto en grandes llamaradas, que los que estábamos ahí cerca nos quedamos sorprendidos, aquellas grandes llamaradas de fuego, se dispersaron totalmente y dejaron ver a un Fuyimura totalmente diferente, el sin duda era un joven adulto, pero ahora su apariencia incluso había cambiado, sus rasgos de joven adulto seguían igual, mas sus ojos de color avellana cambiaron a un color miel y su pupila se afilo, su cabello se alboroto más y aparte de sus orejas de humano un poco más arriba aparecieron unas orejas de león, sus manos de humano cambiaron, ahora eran más grandes, eran idénticas a la de un león, sus grandes garras sobresalían feroz mente y detrás de él un cola de león se movía de un lado al otro sin detenerse, el rostro de Fuyimura estaba contorsionado a uno de furia incontrolable, la atención de aquel hombre fue dirigida totalmente a Fuyimura en su nuevo estado.

Sin esperar nada más, Fuyimura convirtió su mano en puño, y con una velocidad superando a la mía, se desapareció de la vista de todos, hasta volver a aparecer enfrente de aquel hombre el cual abrió levemente sus ojos en sorpresa, eso no se lo había esperado, así como también el ataque de Fuyimura, con sus pies puestos firmemente sobre el suelo, y su puño listo, lo llevo directo al hombre el cual con apenas pocos segundos, logro bloquearlo con parte inferior de su Bō, la fuerza fue descomunal, gran parte del patio fue destruido con un solo golpe, un fuerte viento surgió de aquel gran choque de fuerzas, a lo cual yo, Mana y Daisuke nos cubrimos levemente sin despegar nuestras miradas de los enfrentamientos.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, quien los mando?!.-Fuyimura cuestiono molesto aun teniendo su puño sobre la parte inferior del Bō del hombre

-Nosotros solo seguimos órdenes.-respondió el hombre tranquilamente

-¿Ordenes?, ¿De quién?.-Fuyimura volvió a cuestionar al tiempo que levantaba su otro brazo y su mano se convertía en puño igual que la otra

-De nuestro General.- una voz ajena respondió, todos con la miraba empezamos a buscar el origen de la voz y fue ahí cuando mi mirada se dirigió sobre uno de los postes de luz que estaba cerca de la casa, sobre este se encontraba un sujeto portando una ¿armadura de color azul rey?, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡¿General?!, ¡Explícate!.- Kageriki pregunto dejando de lado su combate con aquella chica la cual se había puesto a un lado de aquel sujeto con armadura

-Es simple, pero lo más sorprendente es que no me hayas notado, Kageriki.-dijo el sujeto de la armadura con un tono divertido

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!.-grito Kageriki entre duda y enojo

-Han pasado muchos años, bueno es obvio que no me recuerdes.-respondió el sujeto de la armadura mientras alzaba una de sus manos cubierta con la armadura y la movía hacia un lado, haciendo que la armadura se esfumara de su cuerpo completamente, en la mano que había movido, en la palma de su mano sosteniéndola con orgullo y devoción, la armadura se había convertido en una espada de color negra de la base con toques azules, el filo de la espada era hermoso así como la luminosidad que este emitía, el color de la hoja era gris plateado.

La espada era sin duda impresionante, pero la persona que la sostenía era lo más descabellado y lo más confuso que se vería hoy, aquel sujeto era totalmente idéntico en apariencia a Kageriki salvo el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes azulados, aquel sujeto sonreía divertido, la cara que Kageriki tenía en ese momento, fue totalmente un dilema, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar ligeramente, sus ojos brillaron a cual rojo sangre , su rostro de transformo a uno de ira total.

-¡Tú!.-Kageriki grito con enojo al ver aquel sujeto

-Parece que recordaste quien soy yo, ¿verdad?, Kageriki-san.- el sujeto idéntico a Kageriki sonrió con burla hacia Kageriki el cual se molestó más.

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Deberías estar muerto?!, ¡Muerto!, ¡Yo te mate con mis propias manos!, ¡No puedes estar vivo!.-Kageriki gritaba enojado totalmente haciendo que todos nos quedáramos en silencio total

-Debería dijiste, mas no lo estoy.-le respondió el sujeto con mayor burla….-Es hora que me pagues todo el daño que me causaste…Kageriki

Kageriki en ese momento se puso tenso y en guardia, al mismo tiempo que su copia, aquel sujeto estaba listo para lanzarse hacia Kageriki, pero se detuvo bruscamente, la chica alada a su lado también se tensó y con su mirada empezó a ver hacia los alrededores preocupada.

-¡oye!

Todos escuchamos como Fuyimura grito, y vimos que los otros dos se reagruparon con la chica alada y el chico de la armadura, ¿Por qué hacían esto de repente?, los demás estábamos aun en guardia, no sabíamos que truco tenían bajo la manga, el chico de la armadura, vio a sus compañeros y dio un asentimiento el cual los demás imitaron, la chica alada extendió sus alas y las aleteo con gran fuerza, creando una gran ventisca de aire, combinado con el polvo, regañándonos a todos.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿Qué demonios?!.-Kageriki exclamo en medio de toda aquella gran polvadera…-¡Espera cobarde!

-Lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir.-dijo aquel chico de la armadura en medio de aquel disturbio

-¡Miserable!.-exclamo Kageriki encolerizado

En medio de aquella discusión el sonido de alas siendo batidas así como también el de la tierra siendo levemente destrozada, llegaron a mis oídos, el viento a pesar de no seguir siendo provocado no desaparecía por nada, pero también no podíamos perder de vista a aquellas personas.

-Ugh ¡No escaparan!.-dije casi gritando, dejando de cubrir mis ojos, para sostener a mi espada de mejor manera.

Hice el mismo movimiento que hace buen rato, pero esta vez aplicando mayor fuerza sobre la espada, dando una vuelta de 360º de la espada sobre mi mano con la cual la sostenía, teniéndola de mejor manera sobre esta, sosteniéndola con determinación aplique toda la fuerza que reuní y la blandí sobre la aun presente ventisca de aire, creando otra con mi espada, ambas ventiscas formaron una sola, haciéndola más fuerte, los exclamas de los demás se escuchó, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que la gran ventisca se aire desapareció llevándose consigo el polvo.

El lugar nuevamente ya fue visible, era lamentable, el patio estaba destruido, parte de la casa igual, algunos compañeros estaban heridos, y lo peor es que los culpables de todo esto se había ido, habían escapado de nuestras vistas en nuestras propias narices, ¡Que estúpidos fuimos!.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Ese maldito infeliz escapo!.- Kageriki aún estaba en el techo de la vieja casa observando el lugar donde aquellos individuos habían estado anteriormente, el tono de Kageriki era raro escucharlo de él, jamás lo había visto tan enojado en mi vida, parecía que echaba humo de su cabeza, incluso estaba rojo del coraje.

-¿A que habrán venido?.-esta vez Korey fue la cuestiono desde el techo también…-¿Solo para burlarse de nosotros por nuestra debilidad y presumir su fortaleza?, si fue así lo consiguieron.

-Puede que en parte sean las circunstancias.-respondí dándole la poca razón a Korey

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Fuyimura me cuestiono aun es su forma humanoide de animal

-Eso solo una sugestión, pero tal y como dijo Korey ellos no vinieron solo para hacernos sentir humillados, sino también para observar nuestras capacidades como Guerreros, lo que ellos hicieron fueron tendernos una trampa.- le respondí a Fuyimura el cual palideció

-Ahora conocen nuestras técnicas, y el armamento que tenemos bajo nuestro poder…¡Demonios!

-Una trampa y caímos redonditos en ella.-dijo Mana con un tono triste en su voz,

-Y claro que lo hicimos.- le di más apoyo a la respuesta de Mana, ella tenía abrazada con ambas de sus manos a su Teigu…-Nuestro trabajo como equipo es pésimo

-Tú no eres nadie para decirlo Saya, eres la que menos convive con todos, siempre nos evades.-dijo Kageriki aun encolerizado y solo fue por ver aquel chico, ¿Qué relación tenían estos dos, que los hace llevar hasta la muerte?

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes que han convivido por más tiempo sin evadirse entre ustedes, deberían tener más concentrabilidad si son un equipo, y más en estos casos, que ninguno, ni siquiera tu Kageriki se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas personas.- le respondí de forma calmada a Kageriki el cual apretó su mandíbula en enojo…-Pero lo que no entiendo es que, que fue lo que los hizo huir. ¿Qué fue lo que sintieron?

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante la pregunta que hice, aunque en sus rostros se mostraban la completa derrota de este encuentro así como tristeza, no entendía por qué la tristeza, aquello deberían mostrarlo cuando alguien muera, solo así entender el significado de aquella mirada y expresión, un suave viento soplo levemente y una pequeña pluma de aquella chica paso rozando mi rostro, siguiendo la corriente del viento hasta perder en el firmamento

…..

A lo lejos de la gran casa perteneciente al Clan Mogari, en uno de los edificios altos, en el techo se encontraba un sujeto, portando una armadura casi idéntica al otro, salvo que esta era de color gris como la luz de luna o incluso tenía el mismo color de la luna, pero en ese estado no duro mucho, la armadura de desintegro igual que su compañera, y apareciendo en la palma de la mano de ese hombre , el cual al tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos la bajo hasta quedar a sus costados, aquel hombre de la armadura de gris se mantenía observando aquella gran casa con grandes secretos no revelados a los seres humanos de ese tiempo, una sonrisa de travesura se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, pero aquellos secretos no era lo más importante si no aquella chica de gran pelo negro medio ondulado, rostro angelical, hermosos ojos grises, de piel pálida como la porcelana, él había visto su pelea desde el principio y tal y como espero aquella chica tenia dotes especiales, una sonrisa de orgullo adorno su rostro, los ojos rojos de la chica cautivaban de una hermosa manera que no tenía palabras para ser explicada, los ojos rojos de la sangre, son la herencia de la última descendiente directa de aquellos seres, los ojos rojos del sujeto no perdían por nada aquella chica, era sin duda hermosa idéntica a ella, idéntica a Sayuri, la princesa de la longevidad, el solo recordarla y compararla con la chica lo hacía sentirse feliz, orgulloso, después de 500 años de búsqueda incasable al fin la había encontrado

-Saya.-dijo el hombre en un suave suspiro que el viento de la mañana se llevó sin ser escuchado solo por él.

Si al fin la había encontrado, pero no aquellas situaciones, el desde el fondo de su ser temía que se repitiera lo mismo que hace 500 años, eso le aterraba en sobre manera, el dolor y la angustia lo arroyaban uno tras otro, uno y otro más fuerte que el anterior, el impediría que aquello pasara nuevamente, incluso si eso se significa arriesgar su propia vida en el acto, esa chica era lo último que le quedaba de ella, el último recuerdo de su felicidad una parte de él, estaba en ese chica.

 _Los lazos sanguíneos son los que los unen, pero hay algo mucho más fuerte que los lazos sanguíneos, son lazos capaces de soportarlo todo, incluso la más poderosa herida o poder, estos lazos son la muestra de la humanidad…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén bien porque yo si bueno un poco agitada por la vida que tengo en la escuela pero es lo normal además de que he empezado con clases universitarias lo cual son interesantes pero algo difíciles pero ahí la llevo como quiera aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo de la historia un saludo a **marati2011** gracias por tus comentarios siempre me hacen HAPPY! WI! Y gracias a los demas que leen la historia no saben como me alegra que lo hagan en verdad mil gracias sin ustedes no soy nada bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo ya que este tiene mucho mucho jejejeje no digo mas solo disfruten

 **marati2011 ;** si amiga mia cada vez que Korey aparece es por momentos graciosos pero sobre todo que hace que toda la tensión se aliviane en cuanto al padre de Saya bueno aquí veremos un poco de el

Capítulo 6.- SECRETOS DE SANGRE

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel día en el que él había visto por segunda vez a su hija, el parecido era indiscutible con el de su madre, su querida Sayuri en solo recordarla lo hacía sentirse feliz y a la vez triste, la luz de la luna entraba por su venta ondeando su largo cabello el cual se llegaba debajo de los hombros, el cielo estaba totalmente descubierto no había nubes en absoluto pero un si una gran cantidad de estrellas acompañando a la luna.

-¿Pensativo?

Él que se había mantenido absorto de todo a su alrededor pego un pequeño brinco, al escuchar una voz ajena en su habitación, el volteó completamente hasta encarar a la persona que le hablo, sonrió con amistosita al darse cuenta de quién era, después de todo tenían casi 500 años de conocerse ambos.

-Saru.-respondió el con su sonrisa palpable en su rostro, alejándose de la ventana para acercarse a su compañero, o mejor dicho su mejor amigo y mano derecha desde tiempos inmemoriales, ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, hacía tiempo que no se veían en persona pero eso no quería decir que habían perdido el contacto…-Al fin llegas pensé que no vendrías por los tiempos que ahora tenemos nuevamente

-Por favor, recuerda que siempre que me llames apoyare en lo que sea.-respondió Saru con una gran sonrisa la cual se le fue contagiada por su amigo

"Saru", o mejor conocido como **Toyotomi Hideoshi** , fue el segundo unificador de Japón y también el **Daimio** del período Sengoku de la historia de Japón, sus logros son bastantes conocidos en la historia del país incluso fuera, al ser el completo unificador de Japón y dejar legados que incluso el día de hoy las familias hogareñas apegadas a las antiguas tradiciones aun usan.

La apariencia de su mejor amigo y mano derecha no había cambiado en absoluto, salvo sus ropajes , el aparentaba 30 años a pesar de que en realidad él tenía 479 años su físico daba a entender que era alguien de gran fuerza, su cabello era corto y de color café claro, sus piel era levemente morena, su ojos era de color verde pálido y muy llamativos para las mujeres.

-De eso no dudo, pero aun así cabe la posibilidad, ¿qué tal va todo?.-le pregunto a Saru deshaciendo su apretón de manos

-Excelente, todos estamos ya preparados para un ataque, aunque hay un problema.-aquello Saru lo dijo con un ende de preocupación en su voz

-¿Qué sucedió?.-cuestiono

-Umm, es nuevamente el.-respondió Saru preocupado…-Se volvió a desaparecer en el tiempo que estábamos haciendo los entrenamientos y las tácticas para la guerra, hace pocos minutos acaba de regresar, aun no entiendo porque lo reviviste, o mejor dicho porque lo trajiste contigo

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese problema, llevo sus dedos a la sien y empezó a masajearla, ese hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza sin duda alguna su amigo Saru tenía mucha razón, pero ni siquiera el mismo se explica sus razones para revivirlo incluso traerlo consigo.

-Ah.-el dio un suspiro, necesitaba tranquilizarse…-¿Dónde está en estos momentos?

-En el patio trasero.-respondió Saru

-Ya veo.-respondió, dejando se masajear su sien…-Es todo por hoy Saru puedes ir a descansar, mañana en la mañana hablaremos, tengo algo importante que quiero decirte

Al decir eso, él se alejó de su amigo dejándolo atrás para ir a buscar al hombre que le estaba causando problemas desde hace buen tiempo.

-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?.-le cuestiono Saru siguiendo a su compañero el cual ya estaba enfrente de la puerta y había tomado el picaporte , su amigo y compañero volteó a verle con una sonrisa juguetona, la misma expresión adornaba sus ojos rojos…-Ah, que malo eres, pero como gustes nos vemos.

-Sí, bye, bye.- le respondió abriendo la puerta y saliendo cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a su amigo dentro de su habitación

Ya afuera, se encamino al patio trasero de su vivienda la cual era inmensa, 4 pisos en total, con un total de 50 habitaciones en total, 5 baños, 2 cocinas, 2 patios uno más grande que el otro, un gran garaje en donde tenía 4 autos deportivos del año, así como también sus ayudantes que ayudaban a mantener la casa totalmente limpia y en pie , él siempre era generoso con sus ayudantes, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba salir el demonio que había oculto dentro de él, pero de esos sus ayudantes ya lo tomaban como algo normal.

Después de varios minutos en descender los 4 pisos de su vivienda y de cruzar el patio más grande rodeando su gran casa llego al patio trasero en donde encontró sentado a un lado de la fuente que había ahí, mirando su Teigu o eso creía cuando se fijó de mejor manera, le estaba dando mantenimiento a su arma, era raro de él haciendo el mantenimiento de su arma, pero ya era tiempo de que él se hiciera cargo realmente de sus propias cosas, pero no infligía que tuviera que desobedecer sus órdenes y reglas que el mismo le había impuesto aquel día en el que ese hombre dejo de ser un ser humano, con paso firme llego hacia el dejando 3 metros de distancia de él, pero aun así el no volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea Nobunaga?.-cuestiono el hombre sin dejar de ver a su Teigu

 **Oda Nobunaga,** mejor conocido como, "El Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo", fue el primer unificador de Japón, al igual que su compañero y amigo, sus logros son inmensamente reconocidos, su mayor logro fue vencer a un 40 000 hombres con tan solo 3 000 a su favor, sus estrategias militares fueron de las mejores en su tiempo, sus habilidades para el combate son extensas, sabiendo manipular a la perfección el arco, la lanza, las pistolas de diferentes tipos y principalmente la espada que ha sido si fiel compañera de armas.

Su apariencia era totalmente diferente a lo que los libros e imágenes pintadas en aquellos años, su cabello era largo y de color negro el cual le llegaba debajo de los hombros el cual era una media coleta atada con un listón rojo, su altura era casi igual que la de Saru, solo que él era un poco más alto por 5 centímetros lo arre basaba, su musculatura daba a entender que era fuerte en su totalidad, incluso le daba un aire de grandeza, su piel era levemente pálida, y lo que más resaltaba de él, eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales brillaban intensamente cuando estaba en el campo de batalla.

-Has vuelto a desobedecer las reglas que te impuse desde a 7 años, ¿no lo recuerdas?.-Nobunaga la ataco cuestionándole

-No lo he olvidado.-respondió el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Entonces, quiero saber tus razones para desobedecerlas?.-le cuestiono Nobunaga sabiendo la respuesta que el hombre le iba a dar

-Siéndoos sinceros mi estilo de vida desde siempre fue no obedecer órdenes o reglas, solo aparento que las cumplo al pie de la letra, solo a veces las obedezco.-respondió el, al tiempo que elevaba su Teigu observándola en cada ángulo.

-No sé porque siempre te pregunto lo mismo sabiendo que eso siempre me vas a contestar.-respondió Nobunaga

-Je, ¿Quién sabe?, usted es el sabio yo no, yo solo apenas tengo muy poco tiempo de esta forma en cambio usted, tiene buen tiempo.-respondió el poniéndose de pie aun si encarar a Nobunaga

Nobunaga por su parte dio un suspiro frustrado, siempre era la mismo con ese tipo, aun se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué lo revivió?, el claramente al principio no supo que historial tenía el, pero cuando lo supo el monto en una cólera profunda al saber lo que había hecho y más fue la razón de su enojo para que hizo eso, aun así, le dio el beneficio de la duda, aun no confiaba plenamente en él, pero su ayuda en sus planes era esencial en todo sentido, después de todo él podía controlar sin problema alguno a los Elder Brain cosa que el con el tiempo nunca pudo hacer.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, Saru me conto que te fuiste desde que las practicas comenzaron y que apenas acabas de llegar.-le pregunto y comento Nobunaga cruzándose de brazos sin quitar la vista sobre el hombre

-Ah, sobre eso, solo fui a dar una vuelta, hace más de 2 días que ocurrió el primer ataque, y así como usted ha estado investigando yo también he hecho lo propio.-respondió el hombre esta vez cambiando su tono a uno serio y frió

Nobunaga noto de inmediato el cambio de voz del hombre, rara vez lo veía en ese estado, por lo cual era algo de suma importante, así como el hombre dijo sobre investigación propia él también había hecho lo propio, lo principal y primordial para él desde hace 500 años ya estaba casi completo, lo segundo en su lista era la Guerra de las Teigus que quedo pendiente hace tiempo desde la era Sengoku del país.

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?.-Nobunaga le cuestiono interesado

-Lamentablemente aún no.-respondió el hombre esta vez encarándolo finalmente, los ojos del hombre denotaban la desesperación y frustración…-Lo mismo de siempre, la Guerra fue provocada tal y como usted dijo mas no se claramente quien es realmente, tengo varias especulaciones, pero todas apuntan al mismo hombre que usted y yo pensamos desde hace tiempo

Nobunaga frunció el ceño desde hace tiempo habían detectado anomalías en todo el estado de Tokio e incluso fuera de este, entre ellas la aparición repentina de los Elder Brain en Japón y fuera del país incluso, había reportes de todo eso, aunque gracias a su influencias que tenía en la amplia gama de los noticieros así como la del gobierno esta nunca salió a la luz en los país extranjeros, en cambio aquí era otra cosa, no pudo hacer una negociación como el países extranjeros como esperaba, y eso era por la presidenta que había sido re-elegida nuevamente.

-Entonces, no nos queda más opción que él, pero si el, ¿Cómo es posible que el siga con vida?.-Nobunaga cuestiono

-Es algo que yo tampoco me explico la razón por la que estoy aun en este mundo es gracias a usted en cambio el, no entiendo cómo fue que paso, pero con nuestras averiguaciones él está vivo y quiera venganza.-respondió el hombre

-Tsk, que problema.-respondió Nobunaga molesto, esto no le gustaba absolutamente nada, él tenía miedo por Saya, no quería perderla

-Pero así como usted dijo, dejando de lado las malas noticias, ¿Cómo le fue?, ¿pudo verla?.-el hombre le cuestiono cambiando de tema así como el tono de su voz

Nobunaga al escuchar eso, sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron en felicidad absoluta, el hombre al ver eso, también se contagió por la felicidad de Nobunaga, era de esperarse.

-Es hermosa, tal y como tú la describiste.- le respondió Nobunaga…-Nanahara Fumito

Así es, la persona que había revivido Nobunaga era Fumito, la persona que Saya amaba aun y él también la amaba, pero que Saya lo creía muerto ya que ella misma lo asesino con sus propias manos hace 7 años, el aún no se explica cómo fue que el mismísimo Oda Nobunaga logro revivirlo, pero lo agradecía ya que tenía una segunda oportunidad de enmendar el daño que le hizo al amor de su vida, pero sabía que eso sería duro de conseguir sin mencionar que ahora con Nobunaga presente sería más difícil, la razón era simple, Oda Nobunaga el primer unificador de Japón y el nuevo presidente de **Seven Heaven** y propietario del Banco más grande a nivel mundial, era nada más y nada menos que el Padre Biológico de Saya.

La apariencia de Fumito era por demás diferente, era un poco más alto ahora, su cabello que era de un rubio café, era de un color más claro que cuando el mismo sol daba sobre su cabello este daba un color entre plateado y blanco, su musculatura había aumentado un poco por el poco entrenamiento que el mismo se dio, su piel era levemente pálida y sus ojos eran de un miel verdoso claro ahora, fue un gran cambio.

-Se lo dije, ella es igual que una rosa.-respondió Fumito con una sonrisa a la cual Nobunaga no correspondió he hizo que se molestara

-Una rosa a la cual tu lastimaste.-le contesto Nobunaga molesto, el odiaba a Fumito por lo que le hizo a su hija hace 7 años ½.

-No crea que no lamento mi error.-respondió Fumito de inmediato bajando su rostro levemente, los ojos rojos de Nobunaga eran penetrantes e intimidantes

Nobunaga por su parte estaba que sacaba humo por los oídos, seguía indignado con Fumito, casi lo volvía a matar al descubrir aquello, pero opto por no hacerlo, aun no se explicaba muy bien la razón principal, pero cuando descubrió que su clan es el que controla a los Furukimonos en su totalidad, pues, era obvio que sería un gran compañero y ahora más, la Guerra ha vuelto a comenzar.

-Aun que te disculpes conmigo eso no cambia nada Nanahara Fumito, el daño que le hiciste a mi hija Saya, fue a gran escala.-le dijo Nobunaga con enojo aun

Fumito solo asintió levemente, Nobunaga tenía toda la razón, pero él decía la verdad él quería enmendar su error de alguna forma, por Saya el haría lo que fuera, incluso perdería su vida por ella.

-De cualquier forma, no puedes volver a desobedecer las reglas que te impuse.-Nobunaga retomo el tema al cual había venido a recatar…-No puedes acercarte a mi hija, no por el momento

Fumito al escuchar esa regla impuesta dio un suspiro entre cansancio y diversión, él no iba a obedecer por nada, si tenía que ir a ver Saya el iría de todas formas, y Nobunaga aun lo sabía, que hombre era el padre de Saya, pero él tenía sus razones para a verle impuesto aquella estúpida regla que para su punto de vista no afectaba en lo absoluto sus planes de estos momentos, el si había ido a ver a Saya la madruga en la que ella volvió a Tokio, así como también la vigilo de cerca aquella vez en la que Saya recibió su Teigu, la había visto mas no se había acercado, esas palabras Nobunaga las confundió con facilidad a su punto de vista.

-Bien no lo haré "de nuevo".- le respondió Fumito mirando directamente a Nobunaga sonriendo sinceramente aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario…..-Cambiando no totalmente de tema, quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿puedo?

-Claro, pregunta.-Nobunaga acepto su propuesta bajando un poco su enojo

-Siguiendo hablando de Saya, ¿Por qué no busco a Saya desde hace mucho tiempo?.-Fumito le cuestiono

Nobunaga al escuchar aquella pregunta su enojo se esfumo como el viento, su semblante se entristeció, su corazón se oprimo por el sentimiento, un recuerdo de dolor, felicidad pero sobre todo tristeza cruzo su mente, aquel recuerdo el cual aun en estos días lo atormentaba, incluso el mismo recuerdo lo sentía tan lejano ya que no lograba recordar cosas de aquel día con claridad, pero había otras que aun las sentía en piel expuesta, no quería hablar de ello y mucho menos recordar aquello.

-Eso es porque nosotros creíamos que había muerto cuando ella apenas era una recién nacida

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia al invitado que no habían sentido venir, estaban tan sumido en su conversación que se olvidaron a sus alrededores, eso estaba mal, no sabían cuando podían ser atacados, pero se tranquilizaron al saber quién era.

-Toyotomi-sama.- Fumito le llamo con mucho respeto más del que le tenía a Nobunaga lo cual siempre terminaba molestando a Nobunaga, pero eso ya era otro cuento

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?.-Nobunaga le cuestiono a su amigo el cual se encogió de hombros

-No mucho, yo iba llegando aquí cuando Fumito-san hizo su pregunta la cual yo respondí.-contesto Saru poniéndose a un lado de su amigo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Muerta?, ¿Por qué consideraron aquella opción?.-Fumito cuestiono con curiosidad el no conocía el pasado de Nobunaga

-Eso fue porque…

-No tengo porque decirte algo como eso Nanahara Fumito.-respondió con tono molesto nuevamente dándoles las espalda a ambos…-No te tengo la suficiente confianza para contarte algo de esa magnitud

Sin más que decir Nobunaga abandono el patio trasero sin voltearlos a ver o volver advertirle a Fumito, la figura de Nobunaga en la noche se desvaneció con cada paso que daba hasta ya no estar visible y mucho menos ser capaz de oír desde donde estaba en estos momentos, el silencio que dejo fue tenso, ambos habían tocado un tema delicado, Saru dio un suspiro de culpabilidad, no debía intervenir, hubiera sido no mejor comenzar con aquello de nuevo.

-Perdón por eso Fumito-san.- se disculpó Saru con Fumito el cual no se esperaba eso…-Nobunaga es delicado en ese tema en especial, para él es algo muy duro de hablar.

-No, yo soy quien debería disculparme Toyotomi-sama.- dijo Fumito haciendo una reverencia

-Umm, aun así lo siento mucho, en parte tiene razón, él no puede contar eso por varias razones personales, pero aparte de sus razones personales esta lo que puede causar el que se sepa aquel secreto.-explico Saru

-¿Eh?, ¿es algo tan grave?.-cuestiono Fumito, había entendido poco por lo que había dicho Saru cuando llego.

-Claro que lo es Fumito-san, este es el mayor secreto de Nobunaga, es por eso que te ha impuesto aquellas reglas de ver a su hija, él sabe que si ella te ve podría cuestionarte y no quiera dios tú le dices que su padre ósea el, está vivo.-explico Saru pasando una mano sobre su pelo

-¿No han considerado que Saya tal vez ni me crea que su padre biológico está vivo?.-cuestiono Fumito…..-Ella ha estado sola desde que era una bebe según lo que entendí, ella siempre ha crecido con el pensamiento de que sus padres están muertos.

-En eso tienes razón.-le dijo el asentimiento Saru a la respuesta de Fumito…-Pero la otro que preocupa es que ese secreto se filtre en la filas enemigas, aunque Saya no te crea en absoluto eso, nuestros adversarios pueden usar esa información y extorsionar a Nobunaga, aunque como ambos sabemos él no se va a dejar hacer eso, pero poniendo en medio a su hija, ahí cambia la cosa, incluso pueden llegar a secuestrar a Saya y torturarla, ese es el temor principal de Nobunaga, usar a su hija para que él se doblegue y quedar totalmente vulnerable, y si eso llega a pasar lo que tratamos de proteger desaparecerá.

-No imagine que eso podría ser tan grave.-respondió Fumito bajando su mirada

-Por eso contamos con tu discreción Fumito, ahora que sabes algo más del pasado de Nobunaga, mantén tu boca cerrada, tus ojos y oídos muy atentos, puede que incluso ahora haiga alguien cerca y nosotros ni en cuenta.-dijo Saru mirando a sus alrededores

-Pero según usted, hay trampas dispersas en los alrededores de la casa e incluso en la misma casa.-respondió Fumito

-Sí, pero no creo que eso detenga al enemigo sea quien sea.-le respondió Saru dándose también la vuelta para irse, pero antes…-Mañana mismo te quiero aquí a primera hora, tenemos mucho que practica Nanahara Fumito

Y así como Nobunaga él se retiró a descansar, ya que mañana seria otro largo día de entrenamientos y estrategias.

Fumito vio la silueta de Saru desaparecer por el mismo sendero que Nobunaga hace unos momentos, quedándose completamente solo, lo cual agradeció, ahora podía respirar de mejor manera, el ambiente fue tenso para su punto de vista en algunos puntos, pero aun así debía hacer lo que amablemente le pidió Toyotomi, y lo haría, pero eso no iba a impedir que el fuera ver a Saya las veces que él quisiera, sonrió como niño pequeño haciendo una travesura, y vaya que le gustaban, ahora había vuelto a tomar asiento aun lado de la fuente en la que estaba, dejando de lado su Teigu.

La Teigu que el portaba era **La Artillería Romana: Pumpkin** ; la cual es una Teigu tipo arma de fuego la cual puede recoger la energía del espíritu de su usuario y dispararla en una onda expansiva concentrada. Su poder destructivo aumenta en proporción al nivel del peligro en el que se encuentra su usuario. Cuando las emociones de su usuario están al límite de colapsar, Pumpkin es capaz de hacer que la energía espiritual tenga filo, aunque esta hace que el arma se sobrecaliente y se vuelve inútil durante un cierto período de tiempo después de usarlo.

Hacía tiempo que le habían dado su arma y había logrado acoplarse totalmente a ella, aunque fuera un fracaso aun en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora no tenía opción tenía que ir a esos entrenamientos, moriría si siempre dependía de su Teigu, además aquellos entrenamientos le servirían para controlar su nuevo poder como ser no humano.

Sintió como sus ojos ardían como fuego ardiente, sus ganas de mancharse de sangre y destruir todo llegaron cuando sintió aquellos deseos oscuros, mas no sintió el deseo de saciar su sed de sangre, él era un espécimen raro, el primer hibrido sin sed de sangre por comerse, pero si con sed de sangre por derramar, sin duda un extraño pero interesante espécimen.

La luz de la luna era su acompañante en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el patio trasero de la casa, cuando sintió que ya era la hora de entrar se movió y camino a paso lento hacia la casa, no había caminado mucho cuando el volteo hacia atrás de el mismo, y vio en dirección al oeste, sus ojos volvieron arder pero de menor forma que antes, enterró poco sus ojos, los cuales lo llevaron aun velocidad de vértigo, su vista era especial, podía ver a grandes distancias e incluso ver ataques a grandes distancia, eso era algo que el mismo Nobunaga no sabía, por lo que cuando supo de su poder de visión decidió callar totalmente para después entrenar a escondidas de estos su visión, que al poco tiempo que empezó con el enteramiento finalizo por su gran control sobre esta.

Su visión se detuvo al lugar que él quería encontrar con su vista más potente que un halcón, el sello seguía en su lugar tal y como lo había dejado hace mucho tiempo, los grandes y frondosos árboles cubrían a la perfección aquella entrada protegida por el sello, aquel sello que había estado averiguando desde hace mucho tiempo , era diferente del que usaba su clan, además de que tenía escrito una extraña lengua, casi asemejaba a la escritura de los míticos dragones, las letras del sello fueron escritas con sangre que incluso para el viéndolo aún no podía creerlo, del sello aun caían gotas de sangre de este.

No pudo mantener la vista sobre ese lugar mucho tiempo, esa era su debilidad, la cual no pudo resolver por ahora, cerro sus ojos un momento y la imagen previa, se presentó vívidamente en su memoria, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y lento, sonrió débilmente, uso parte de su poder y solo en su mirada, tal vez no debió dejar sus entrenamientos de la vista, aunque pudiera controlarla a voluntad ya, no era suficiente para lo que él quería hacer.

-Uff, bueno no queda otra opción.-dijo Fumito volviendo a retomar el camino yendo al mismo paso que antes.

Antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente la cual estaba ya totalmente a oscuras, miro hacia la luna, la cual brillaba vívidamente, el tiempo que durara la guerra seria el tiempo en que la luna cambiara de fase, tendrían una larga luna llena, era beneficioso para su equipo, una de sus compañeras tenía una Teigu guida por las fases de la luna, su poder se regía en base a estas y estando en luna llena seria alguien peligroso.

Sonrió por aquel pensamiento, sus compañeros eran peligrosos con sus Teigus incluso sin ella en mano, solo él lo era, dejando de ver a la luna, sus ojos se posaron sobre la gran puerta de madera que daban al interior de la casa, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lo cual provoco un leve chillido por parte de esta, la penumbra de la casa era inmensa y aterradora, todo en soledad, su rostro sereno que siempre mantenía se transformó a uno de molestia y enojo, su estado de relajación cambio a los sentimientos oscuros que reinaban ahora en la casa solitaria, dio varios pasos al frente, el suficiente para que mano alcanzara el picaporte, la luz de la luna no alcanzaba a llegar totalmente era poca la luz que se lograba proyectar, con su mano en le picaporte, atrajo la puerta detrás de sí, la puerta estaba casi al cerrarse, y sus emociones totalmente cambiadas por el ambiente o eso creería cualquiera que lo viera, pero esa no era la razón por la cual estaba así, aquel sello y entrada volvieron a cruzar su mente, frunciendo levemente el ceño cerro por completo la puerta detrás de sí, dejándolo totalmente a oscuras, pero en medio de toda esa oscuridad sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, haciéndolo que sea capaz de ver en la penumbra.

Tomo las escaleras que lo llevaron al primer piso, después las escaleras al segundo piso, tercer piso y el último piso, camino por el pasillo totalmente a oscuras del último piso en el cual estaba su cuarto y en el cual estaba el mismo Oda Nobunaga, su habitación estaba a 5 puertas de la habitación de Nobunaga, tomo el picaporte de la entrada de su habitación, pero antes de abrirla su vista viajo a las 5 puertas de adelante, la puerta que daba a la habitación de Nobunaga, su mirada se transformó a una de desconfianza hacia Nobunaga, la razón para él era casi obvia, aquello que lo hacía desconfiar adjudicaba sangre y secretos.

 _¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo él busco nuevo a Saya, si desde hace tiempo él la creyó muerta?_

A pesar de tener aquel pensamiento desconfiado sobre Nobunaga, debía dejarlo de lado, ahora importaba averiguar a ciencia segura si aquel hombre fue el que inicio con todo nuevamente, por lo que retomo su camino y llego a la puerta de su cuarto, tomo el picaporte le dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, entro a su cuarto dando un bostezo en el proceso y estando ahora dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, en la planta del segundo piso de la vivienda, en una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, en el interior de esta la luz de luna entraba de una manera suave sobre esta, la gran ventana estaba abierta completamente y el viento entraba libremente balanceando consigo cortinas blancas cual transparencia, en medio de aquella gran habitación en la cama, se encontraba una joven sumamente bella y de un corazón puro como el cristal, vestida con una pijama de estilo vestido color rosa claro apegándose firmemente sobre su esbelta figura, su piel levemente morena pero suave como la pluma contrastaba, su hermoso y ondulado pelo de color café claro totalmente suelto llegando a la mitad de su espalda, su rostro estaba finamente tallado, sus labios tenían un leve color carmín que provocaba besarlos, sus ojos que habían estado cerrados por su suave sueño se abrieron lentamente, sus ojos eran hechizantes, eran del mismo color que su cabello salvo que estos eran un poco más oscuros, pero no quitaba el hecho que estos reflejaban el alma pura y el noble corazón que esta doncella tenia, ella se movió levemente en la cama hasta darse la vuelta y quedarse viendo hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación, su bella mirada observa la luz de luna bañar su habitación así como el leve viento ondeando las cortinas.

Aquella doncella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sentía una opresión en su corazón, haciéndola estremecer y apretando las mantas de su cama con una de sus manos, la preocupación la invadió, tenía miedo y no sabía porque, desde tiempos inmemoriales su raza fue la más peligrosa pero en su caso ellos eran especiales y más ella como había dicho su tío, su don de poder ver el futuro a partir de sueños, era algo que nadie tenía ni siquiera los humanos, pero el miedo que sentía era raro, hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su poderes de predecir, pero el miedo que sentía no podía encontrarle respuesta, salvo que ella tenía una misión que solo ella pero con algo de ayuda debía cumplir, al recordar eso, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, el solo imaginar que aquello podía llevarse a cabo, la hacía querer saltar de alegría o mejor dicho eso haría ella si todo se llega a realizar como ella espera, la visión de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, hermosos ojos grises como la luna, piel pálida cual porcelana, hermoso rostro detallado por los mismísimos dioses griegos, hermosos labios carmín, figura esbelta, con una gran sonrisa palpable en su rostro, junto a un hombre al cual estaba uniendo su vida, en medio de un hermoso campo lleno de flores, ambos felices, ella conocía perfectamente a esa mujer, desde pequeña siempre la había soñado así como su madre y sus antepasados, desde hace menos de 500 años, abrió sus ojos nuevamente sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-Prima.-dijo en susurro la hermosa doncella…-Saya


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos y chicas como estamos espero que bien ahora les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo jejeje, ahora actualice mas rápido y eso me gusta por alguna loca razón todos los capítulos me han salido mas largos de lo normal y no se porque?, tal vez sea porque ahora me puse a leer mas libros y me vino la inspiración tal vez sea eso, jajajajaja, como quiera muchas gracias por leer el fanfic en verdad me alegran mucho con las vistas que le dejan y los que dejan comentarios mil gracias (se pone a llorar como magdalena y se inunda toda la casa). No tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento en mi KOKORO, solo es pura felicidad, y se que he fallado en escribir el fanfic de la continuación de esta historia pero la escuela no me deja solo puedo estar concentrada en la re-escritura de este y nada mas espero conseguir un poco de tiempo tan siquiera un poco, bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo un nuevo capítulo y un saludo a **marati2011.**

Capítulo 7.- EL LIBRO

Las calles de Shibuya como siempre estaban totalmente llenas de personas, que iban y venían como cualquier día, era normal nadie de estas personas tenia preocupación alguna como nosotros la tenemos.

Me detuve en medio de la calle principal, y mire al gran cielo iluminado por el astro rey, su luz era cálida, no había viento molestando, ni nubes en el firmamento, la calma siempre adjudica peligro, deje de mirar el firmamento al ver que la luz de los semáforos estaban parpadeando por lo cual me di prisa en cruzar, cuando llegue al otro lado del cruce de la calle, el sonido de los autos nuevamente en movimiento lleno el lugar.

-Ah.-di un suspiro de cansancio

En los últimos días no ha vuelto a ocurrir un ataque por parte de uno de los contingentes, por lo que esta vez, todos los demás se pusieron a entrenar con mayor fuerza, y más porque ahora ellos sabían dónde estábamos, durante el tiempo que se acordó de entrenar yo me exceptúe como siempre, recibí varios reclamos, por parte de Kageriki, Daisuke y Fuyimura, todo el día me reclamaban, las demás trataban de calmarlos, pero se molestaron mucho conmigo por mis decisiones.

-Qué más da, ni que me fuera a pasar algo porque ahora este sola.-dije volviendo a retomar mi camino con la intención de ir con Watanuki, necesitaba algo de información que solo él podía darme…-Ahora tengo algo de que ocuparme, el trabajo en equipo como supuse no es para mí.

 **FLASHBACK-(varias horas antes)**

Un vaso, un plato hasta una mesa fueron hecha añicos, en el comedor principal de casa se había iniciado una nueva guerra campal, Kageriki se había encolerizado conmigo, eran las misma razones y motivos, Daisuke y Fuyimura lo sostuvieron para que no hubiera heridos, Korey y Hiro también me estaban sujetando o eso aparentaban ya que solo cada una tenía una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, mientras que Mana estaba en medio para impedir que nos lanzáramos a los golpes, pero yo no me rebajaría a tal nivel, yo había dado mi punto de vista sobre el grupo y como acabaron las cosas no fue de la mejor forma como yo hubiera deseado.

-¡Eres una tonta!.-me grito con furia en su voz moviéndose drásticamente para que Daisuke y Fuyimura lo soltaran…-Me importa un reverendo pepino si no te gusta trabajar en equipo, tenemos que hacer esto para defendernos, mejorar e impedir que nadie muera.

Me mantuve callada ante lo que decía, siempre las mismas palabras una y otra vez, ya hasta me las sabía de memoria, me relaje en el lugar donde estaba, Korey y Hiro pareciera que ellas habían sentido mi cambio por lo que ellas dejaron de sujetarme de los hombros, cerré mis ojos unos momentos, necesitaba pensar un poco más, cuando tuve una respuesta un tanto concisa, los volví abrir y mire seriamente a Kageriki.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no soy buena trabajando en equipo, no importa que tanto me esfuerce siempre es lo mismo.-le respondí

-¡Esas son puras excusas!.- contesto Kageriki mas enojado incluso sus ojos ya se habían vuelto color rojo.

-¡Ya basta por favor!, esto no llegara a un resultado positivo.- Mana grito levemente mirándonos a ambos preocupada

-¡Ella es el problema!.-Kageriki contesto señalándome descaradamente con el dedo de su mano…-¡Ella siempre se impone reglas sin tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión!, ¡Ella es el maldito problema, por eso fuimos humillados por aquellos tipos!

-¡No le eches la culpa a Saya!.- Korey se puso enfrente de mi reclamando con voz firme a Kageriki…-Ella fue la que enfrento de mejor manera a nuestros oponentes, ella se dio cuenta de ellos en el primer instante, ella incluso peleo contra dos de ellos en cuanto a ti, no hiciste nada en comparación con los demás, gracias a ella fue que salimos con vida, ¡Tú eres el pendejo del grupo no Saya!

-¡¿Qué mierda dices Korey?!

No íbamos por buen camino teniendo esta conversación realmente, echarle la culpa a alguien era siempre fácil pero admitir algo era lo difícil, no lo negaba, pero yo nunca le he echado la culpa a nadie en mi vida, di un suspiro, los gritos seguían y venían todos estaban peleando, y todo por una sola cosa.

Nuevamente di un suspiro, esto tenía que resolverse y ya, Kageriki tenía razón no podíamos seguir así, y de ser así todos moriríamos, parpadee un par de veces, me di la vuelta para tomar a Murasame, con mi espada en mano, camine hacia la salida del comedor principal, ante la mirada de todos detrás de mí, incluso las discusiones se detuvieron, solo por unos segundos

-¡Ven ahí está siempre haciendo lo que ella quiere!.-escuche gritar a Kageriki mientras cruzaba el pasillo de la estancia que daba a la salida de la gran casa.

Seguí caminando sin escuchar algún ruido o reclamo desde donde ahora me encontraba, baje el mini escalón de la entrada, tome mis zapatos de la pequeña estantería que había en la entrada para ponerlos, acomodándolos sobre mi pies bien, tome el picaporte de la puerta de madera, abrí la puerta y salí de la casa, el gran patio principal de casa se alzaba enfrente de mí, la luz que ahora estaba saliendo iluminaba poco a poco, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y comencé a caminar esta vez dirigiéndome a la última entrada de la estancia, el gran portón de hierro, había tomado una decisión y la cual era la mejor a mi opinión solo así se solucionaría el problema.

Estaba a pocos metros de distancia del gran portón cuando escuche los pasos apresurados de alguien detrás de mí, lo cual por inercia volteé completamente para ver quién era, me sorprendí al ver que todo los miembros del equipo estaban a fuera, pero la que había corrido a detenerme o mejor dicho las que habían venido a detenerme o a cuestionarme de mi acción habían sido Korey y Mana, ambas respiraban entrecortadamente, muestra de que en verdad necesitaban mucho entrenamiento.

-Saya-san, ¿A dónde vas?.-Korey me cuestiono cuando estuvo más repuesta

-Es más que obvio me voy para no regresar.- le respondí seria

-¡¿Qué?!.- Mana exclamo sorprendida y se acercó un poco más a mí a lo cual retrocedí…-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Kageriki dijo que yo era la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, además las constantes peleas entre nosotros afecta en sobremanera a todos ustedes, si queremos seguir con vida dentro y fuera en lo que la Guerra concluye, lo mejor es que lo problemas sin resolver se vayan.-explique de manera detallada

-¡Pero es no es cierto!.-Korey corrió a hacia mí y me tomo de las manos apretándolas levemente…..-Usted no es culpable de nada y eso yo lo aclare hace poco, además siempre en los equipos hay descontentos entre integrantes, así que no tiene que ir, usted puede estar en peligro

Mené la cabeza en negación, agradecía la preocupación, pero Kageriki y yo, no tenemos buena relación, la cual está afectando a todo el equipo, y de seguir de esa manera todo podía acabar para todos nosotros en cuestión de segundos, mire a Korey y a Mana, ellas esperaban una afirmación por mi parte, pero no podía hacerlo, no por ahora, por lo que era tiempo de partir, las manos de Korey apretaron con fuerza las mías casi hasta lastimar, no la volví a ver a los ojos, si lo hacía podía doblegar y eso era lo que no quería, mis manos que habían estado como gelatina desde que Korey las tomo en sus manos las endurecí, y me solté del agarre de las manos de Korey, podía jurar que la había lastimado un poco, con mis manos libres y mi pensamiento firme así como mi decisión, volví a retomar mi camino, pero no había avanzado 4 pasos cuando sentí como alguien se me había lanzado en mí y me hizo perder el equilibro, la persona estaba totalmente abrazada a mí, mire atrás sorprendida por la acción, y vaya que fue cuando caí en cuenta quien había sido, era Korey, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí y con sus piernas rodeadas en mi caderas, estaba totalmente sobre mí, y por si fuera poco era un tanto pesada.

-¡¿Qué haces?!.-cuestione aun sorprendida

-¡No se vaya!.-grito ella como niña pequeña al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban cual bebe y hacia un puchero…-Prometemos que no volveremos a cuestionar sus acciones, prometemos callarle la boca a Kageriki con una mendiga papa, incluso lo podemos amordazar para que se calle, pero, por favor, ¡No se vaya que yo sin usted me muero!, ¡Y bien morida!

En verdad a esta chica le faltaba un tornillo en su cabeza, forcejeé para quitármela de encima, nadie venía a quitármela, así que tuve que usar mi fuerza bruta para quitármela, después de unos minutos estando forcejando fuertemente, la tire al suelo, y volví a emprender mi camino, pero ella nuevamente se abalanzo hacia mi tomándome del pie y haciendo esta vez caer de cabeza al suelo.

-Auch, ¡Korey!.-le grite levantando mi cabeza del pavimento para verla a ella totalmente sujeta de mi pie

-¡No se vaya!.-grito lloriqueando aun y con su puchero aun en su cara

-Ugh, ¡Suéltame!.-grite enojada

Me pare sin importa que la llegara a lastimar en el proceso, con Murasame logre quitármela, y nuevamente volví a emprender mi camino, y volví a escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose rápidamente, era ella de nuevo, por lo que, flexione mis rodillas levemente, sentía su presencia muy cerca detrás de mí ahora, por lo que sin perder tiempo di un gran salto, me había elevado a una gran altura la suficiente para llegar al techo de una de las viviendas un poco lejos de aquí, mire debajo de mí y vi como Mana había corrido ayudar a Korey la cual había caído sobre el pavimento y como los demás se acercaban para ayudarla, cuando Korey se incorporó pude ver que aún tenía la misma expresión, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas estrepitosamente, su rostro estaba cubierto por la tierra, y su puchero seguía en el mismo lugar, deje de mirarlos para concentrarme en mi camino, pero antes de alejarme más, escuche a la misma Korey gritar

-¡No importa si se va, yo iré por usted Saya-san y me la voy a traer de las greñas!

-Ella debería ir al médico.-dije cerrando mis ojos al tiempo que me daba un tic por su actitud tan animada, pero a pesar de su actitud y la personalidad que tiene Korey conmigo era algo de admirar…-Ella no me desagrada

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al tiempo que me adentraba a los callejones, toque mi frente la cual había recibido el daño por la caída que Korey me provoco, estaba punzándome mas no me sangraba, ese momento de torpeza que tuve fue muy inusual

 _-Sé que eres fuerte, pero sigues siendo una mujer, no quiero que tu rostro a esta edad se llene de cicatrices…Saya_

Me detuve abruptamente en el camino, aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, era un recuerdo lejano así como la voz con la que eran pronunciadas sin malicia, sin malas intenciones, no era actuación, todo era natural, mi corazón se comprimió ante el recuerdo de esas palabras, sentí mis ojos arder pero no por la muestra de mi poder, mi visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, mi labio empezó a temblar levemente al volver a recordar el rostro de ese hombre amable conmigo en todo momento, el que sufrió desde el principio desde el fondo de su corazón, luchando contra el mismo si lo que hacía estaba correcto o no, aquel hombre amables y fuerte y el cual le tengo un profundo aprecio.

-Padre.-dije con voz entrecortada casi en susurro, mi propia voz me estaba abandonando, mi garganta se sentía oprimida, de mis ojos sentí algo cálido cayendo en mis mejillas, me pecho comenzó a dolor, lleve ambas de mis manos a mi cabeza soltando en el proceso a Murasame, mis rodillas perdieron fuerza haciéndome caer fuertemente sobre el pavimento en la callejón desolado, abría y cerraba mi boca rápidamente, aquel cálido liquido seguía cayendo de mis ojos hasta caer al pavimento, no podía articular palabra alguna, apreté las uñas sobre mi cuero cabello, sentí el dolor correr a través de mí, apreté mis dientes fuertemente, mordiéndome la lengua en el proceso, para después volver abrir mi boca y sentir aquel cálido liquido entrar…-¡Padre!

Grite con fuerza, me empecé a lastimar, los recuerdos de Ukishima, los recuerdos falsos de mi padre, de mi falso padre me lastimaban, me dolían en lo más profundo de mi ser, lloré después de mucho tiempo, había jurado no volver a llorar pero, mi padre, el delegado, aquellas personas, nunca las podía olvidar, a pesar de haber sido un engaño, una trampa, ellos olvidaron todo y se esforzaron por impedir que recordara mi verdad, mi pasado manchando de sangre desde tiempos antiguos, me recargue en la pared del callejo haciéndome bolita abrazando mis rodillas, ocultando mi rostro entre ellas, sollozando a escondidas.

-¿Por qué me siguen atormentando, Padre…Delegado?.-cuestione entre sollozos en medio del callejón desolado.

Un extraño palpitar sentí al mi alrededor, mas no le preste atención con todas estas emociones llenándome completamente, el palpitar siguió, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sentí como algo o alguien me abraza desde detrás, un refrescante y nostálgico olor a flor de Sakura invadió mis fosas nasales, sentí que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, un viento suave soplo, ondeando mi largo cabello, estando aun recarga en la pared y hecha aun un ovillo, levente mi cabeza lentamente, mi visión no era muy buena por lo que había estado llorando, cuando esta empezó aclararse mi campo de visión había miles de pétalos de flor de Sakura, los cuales parecían espectrales, me sorprendí al ver aquellos pelitos aun sabiendo que no era época de eso, estábamos en pleno verano, pero eso no le tome mucha importancia, aquello pétalos eran muy hermosos, su aroma una dulce y relajada, su color era único, eran mi flor favorita, así como aquella otra que vi en la tiene de Watanuki, me mantuve un rato de esa forma, hasta que estire mi mano y alzando uno de mis dedos, toque suavemente aquel pétalo, el cual explotó en pequeñas chispas de luz, eso debía haberme sorprendido, pero no fue así de nuevo, lo encontraba normal, además aun sentía que alguien me estaba abrazando desde detrás, pero cuando volteé no había nadie eso ere raro, aunque a pesar de que no había nadie detrás de mí.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Después de un largo rato de estar en aquel trance, retome mi camino, aunque durante este me sentía de una forma diferente a como había venido hasta aquí, sentía mi cuerpo un tanto pesado por lo que tarde mucho más tiempo en llegar a la tienda.

Media hora me había tomado llegar hasta la tienda, fue mucho tiempo perdido, incluso ahora debería estar caminando por ahí, pero no, sin más preámbulos camine esta vez apresurando un poco mi paso hacia la tienda, ahora enfrente de la entrada la cual se abrió sola y entre siendo recibida por Watanuki junto a su perrito teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, su perrito que estaba en el suelo aun lado de él, bajo el escalón y se dirigió hacia mí, quedándose enfrente de mi parado viéndome.

-Está preocupado.-dijo Watanuki atrayendo de mi atención

-¿De qué?.-le cuestione a lo que él dijo, sabía que los perritos eran el mejor amigo del hombre por naturaleza, y la preocupación por su amo está en su naturaleza, pero este perrito tenía que preocuparse por su dueño que era Watanuki no yo

-Parece que él no te sintió de la misma manera cuando te venias acercando.-explico el mientras descendía el escalón para acercase y tomar a su perrito en brazos

-¿Cómo que diferente?.-cuestione confundida

-Tú aura es diferente.-respondió el dándose la vuelta, para volver a subir aquel escalón y mirar sobre su hombro…-Entra has venido por algo o no

Asentí a su respuesta a lo cual él sonrió con más ganas, su sonrisa me molestaba un poco pero no podía reclamarle ahora, no me sentía bien en condiciones de reclamar y mucho menos de empezar a enojarme.

Como la vez que volví a poner el pie en esta tienda Watanuki me llevo por los amplios y grandes pasillos de la tienda aunque no recorrimos mucho ya que él me llevo a aquella sala en donde habíamos tenido aquella conversación sobre los chicos, me invito a tomar lugar lo cual obedecía, necesitaba descansar para reponerme por lo que cuando tome asiento puse mi espada aun lado de mi recargada sobre el sillón, me sirvió una taza de té caliente, la cual rechace amablemente por primera vez, mientras estaba sentada su perrito se acercó y se puso en mi regazo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Saya?.-Watanuki me pregunto al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té

-Libros.-respondí a lo cual el arqueo una ceja…-Necesito información sobre la Teigus y por lo que nos platicaste a mí y a Kageriki aquel día tú debes tener uno de los libros

-Y no te equivocas.-respondió el dejando su taza en la mesa para verme

-¿Podías prestármelo?.-le pregunte

-Claro por mí no hay ningún problema Saya.-respondió el con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál será el precio?.-cuestione, aunque me lo preste necesito pagarle de la misma forma además aún estaba el precio de la espada que vine buscar aquí hace buen tiempo

Watanuki meneo su cabeza de un lado al otro, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso para después abrirlos cuando dejo de hacer aquel movimiento, su mirada se volvió amable.

-Por esta vez hare una excepción.-respondió el haciendo que me sorprendiera, que aquello no traería consecuencias.

-Pero, ¿tienes permitido hacer eso?.-le cuestione

-No, pero como dije hare una excepción solo por ti, sé que puede traer consecuencias no cumplir con las normas impuestas desde hace mucho, pero todos desobedecemos las reglas una vez en nuestra vida, esa la naturaleza del ser humano Saya.-respondió el poniéndose de pie…-Nada puede parar la naturaleza humana, ni siquiera un dios.

A lo lejos de aquel lugar, en los grandes y nuevos edificios puestos alrededor de la torre de Tokio, se encontraba mirando desde la gran altura el gran movimiento que la ciudad tomaba todos los días, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, pero aunque no se cansara, eso tenía que cambiar, apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha puesta sobre la mesa de color negro, pensar en un cambio sobre la ciudad lo hacía imaginarse cientos de cosas que no estaban totalmente bien, mejor dicho no eran buenas, él se imaginaba la gran ciudad de Tokio cubierta de en llamas, cadáveres por todo lugar, el miedo, la muerte y la frustración siendo impregnada en aquel lugar totalmente destruido, una gran sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro el solo pensarlo y mas que se haga realidad lo hacía sentirse deseo, pero debía ser cuidadoso, ahora que tenía varios problemas en medio, él pensó que solo aquel se involucraría mas no pensó sentir más de uno como ella, aquello lo complicaba de muchas formas.

-Permiso.- dio un pequeño salto al escuchar como la puerta se abría dejando pasar a una mujer de 35 años, pero los cuales no se acentuaban a ella, era bella en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero cuando la analizaba con aquel monstruo, la belleza de esta mujer se quedaba muy atrás de la de aquel monstruo.

-¿Qué deseas?.-le cuestiono a la mujer

-He venido a traerle los reportes que ha pedido, además de conseguir más información sobre nuestros enemigos.-le respondió la señorita con mucho respeto al hombre el cual asintió y tomo los papeles que la señorita traía en sus manos

-Esta vez fue más rápido que la otra vez, se han vuelto muy eficientes más de lo que esperaba.-respondió el hombre sonriendo ampliamente por la nueva información que ellos consiguieron

-Pienso lo mismo señor.-respondió la señorita haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento

El hombre solo asintió para después leer aquellos informes detalladamente, vaya que al leerlos se encontró con información poco relevante pero ya era algo, las últimas veces siempre era lo mismo, por lo que estaba leyendo con calma, con cada palabra, línea y párrafo lo hacía sentirse feliz, tenían información básica sobre sus enemigos detalladamente y de quienes menos se esperaba para que hubieran sido tan descuidados en pelear y mostrar sus técnicas de pelea, ahora ellos tenían ventaja sobre ellos y vaya fue la casualidad saber que aquellas información obtenida había sido del equipo de aquel monstruo o mejor dicho Kisaragi Saya, ella siendo cuidadosa como siempre, él sabía que ella tenía fuertes conocimientos de artes marciales, el arte de la espada así como ser casi completamente inmortal, las heridas de ella se cerraban de un momento a otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta de eso, eso sí había sido una sorpresa, incluso se puso a reír de manera sádica totalmente asustando a la señorita por dentro pero por fuera estaba totalmente tranquila.

-Excelente trabajo.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie sosteniendo aquella información en sus manos….-Esta vez sí que se esforzaron los demás.

-Sí que lo fueron.-respondió la señorita

-En ese casi ya es hora de poner aprueba el plan.-dijo el hombre parado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , la balanza se inclinaba en su favor

-Entendido, pero no piensa cambiar un poco el plan.-dijo la señorita a lo cual el hombre la vio un poco confundido….-Mi señor, si vamos rápido se saldrá de las manos y seremos descubiertos, ahora que sabemos que unos de los contingentes no tiene buena química como equipo pero eso no quiere decir que sus integrantes sean débiles, y más si "ella" esta entre ellos

El hombre se quedó pensativo, ella tenía un punto a su favor, bueno a pesar de que él había iniciado la Guerra de las Teigus con el único propósito de tomar al mundo bajo su poder y con las Teigus junto a otras armas legendarias que mientras implementaban su plan empezarían a buscar sin ser descubiertos, aunque primero tenían que tener una pista de donde buscarlas y en cuanto a la señorita le había dado un poco más de poder así como moverse como él quisiera por las sombras desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a ella todo estaba resultando, pero para el ella solo era un peón más por lo que al hacer ella aquella proposición le había dado un punto a favor y eso era totalmente cierto, tenían que ir con más calma, ellos solo habían visto a tres de sus miembros de equipo, así que ellos estaban fuera del plan primordial por ahora.

-Tienes mucha razón mi quería Yuuka, presidente reelegida de Tokio.-respondió el hombre

 **Yuuka Amino** la actual y reelecta presidenta de Tokio Japón la tercera potencia mundial, sus primeros años en el gobierno logro grandes cambios en todo Japón haciendo que la economía se duplicara al doble de lo que antes era, estaba aún paso de revocar a China de ser la segunda potencia, cuando llego al poder quito todas las reglas impuestas por Nanahara Fumito ganándose más apoyo del que ya tenía, además de haber sido una personas bastante sociable con todos los distritos del gran país, su ayuda a fundaciones fue primordial y agradecía por todos, había logrado casi acabar con la hambruna del país, por eso cuando termino su periodo de gobierno no dudo en lanzarse de nuevo como presidenta logrando que todo el país nuevamente la reeligiera y volviéndose a establecer nuevamente como presidenta, aquello nunca fue antes visto en toda la nación, por sobre todas las cosas ella no había contraído matrimonio por estar totalmente apegada su puesto de trabajo pero también por tener mayor disponibilidad con su nación, por lo cual su apariencia no había decaído en nada, a pesar de tener 35 años seguía siendo muy hermosa, su piel levemente blanca y suave al tacto, hermosos ojos azul rey, su cabello azul rey era algo largo esta vez, el cual le llegaba arriba de los hombros, su antiguo peinado lo cambio para traer su pelo totalmente suelto amarrado en forma de media coleta haciéndola ver un poco más joven, sus labios estaban pintados con un labial de color rojo claro haciéndola ver atractiva, su estilo de ropa era totalmente formal, su expresión siempre era seria y llena de confianza.

-Se lo agradezco.-dijo Yuuka haciendo una reverencia…-Señor Mogari

Mogari sonrió complacido, después de siete largos años por fin tendría su venganza con su primo y contra aquel monstro, contra Saya, la princesa de la longevidad

…

Salí de la tienda de Watanuki con el libro que él me dio prestado así como otro el cual me dijo que no le servía para nada ya que este no era un libro informático sino un diario, el diario de una princesa, al principio trate de negarme ya que aquí estaban escritas cosas totalmente personales de aquella personas, pero él me hecho casi a patadas de la tienda diciendo que no habría porque preocuparse ya que aquella princesa ya estaba en un eterno descanso.

-¿Qué tipo de hombre es Watanuki?.-cuestione molesta caminando por el parque de la ciudad, eran las 3 de la tarde y había gente por todos lados a esta hora.

En el tiempo que fui recorriendo aquel parque, encontré una banca cerca de un gran lago y en donde tome asiento, dejando a Murasame a un lado de mí, y poniendo ambos libros sobre mis piernas, mi vista se perdió en el inmenso lago, había patitos nadando, pequeños pajaritos revoloteando por todo el lugar, las voces de las personas los gritos animados de los niños llenaban el lugar de vida pura, la naturaleza se sentía mucho más pura que antes, el estar en un parque de esta manera tan tranquila me hacía recordar aquellos días falsos.

-Tonterías.-dije susurrando…-Debo olvidar eso ya, eso ya es cosa del pasado

Mi mirada se dirigió esta vez ambos libros sobre mis piernas, alce mi mano para tomar el libro de las Teigus, pero el diario que Watanuki me dio a fuerzas me hacía sentir demasiado curiosa, cerré mi mano en un puño, no podía leer cosas personales de alguien y menos de una princesa alguien de la realeza, pero aun así mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo, el diario era hermoso en su totalidad, el diseño era de un color rosa pálido que tenía dibujados pétalos de rosas de Sakura y también aquella hermosa flor que vi, ambas rosas estaban plasmadas en aquel diario, el cual era grueso pero pequeño era compacto, sonreí un poco, mi mano que la había detenido la volví a mover dejando de hacer el puño que había formado, tomando el diario en mi mano alzándolo levemente, para después tomarlos con ambas manos, estaba muy bien cuidado, tome el borde de la pasta protectora del diario y lo abrí, la primera página tenia los dibujos de ambas flores en la cabecera así como sus nombre sonreí al saber el nombre de aquella hermosa flor

-Nadeshiko.- susurre…-Hermoso nombre, y más para una niña

Seguí mirando la página principal, hasta encontrar los datos de aquella princesa, al ver su letra sentí envidia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía celos, la letra de esta princesa era impecable, sin errores, las kanjis estaban hermosamente escritos incluso parecían apenas a ver sido hechos.

- **Motokami Midori Sayuri Princesa de la Longevidad**.-dije el nombre de la princesa, en verdad era un nombre bastante largo, pero bello, su apellido derivaba de dos componente, el componente **Moto** significa **Origen** , el componente **Kami** significaba **Dios** , por lo cual su apellido significa **El Origen de Dios** , en cuanto a ambos de su nombres, **Midori** significaba **Verde** y su primer nombre **Sayuri** significaba **Pequeña flor de Lirio,** su nombre completo junto con el apellido tenía un significado de misterio…- **El Origen de Dios de la Pequeña flor de Lirio Verde**

En verdad algo enigmático, ahora entendía porque era **La princesa de la Longevidad** , su apellidos y nombres encajaban a la perfección, la página principal aparte de tener el nombre de las flores y el nombre de su dueña, tenía escrito el año en que le fue dado, mas no tenía el año en que ella dejo este mundo, pero si las fechas de los años en que fue escrito respectivamente , a ver las fechas abrí mis ojos en asombro.

-Año de inicio, **501 a.c,** año de nuevo inicio **1467** período **Sengoku**

Estaba por analizar más el diario hasta que escuche una fuerte explosión a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, lo niños llorando y las aves alejándose de ahí despavoridas, el humo se alzó fieramente en el firmamento, reflexivamente había volteado, pero aquello no era lo me asusto, de nuevo un miedo que hacía mucho yo había sentido pero que había quedado en el olvido, en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, cerré levemente mis ojos sin poder rastro de lo que estaba pasando, aun con el dolor en mi cabeza me levante y tome mi espada, sosteniendo ambos de los libros con mi otra mano puesta en mi pecho, el humo reflejaba aquello que me hizo doler la cabeza y logro hacer que el miedo que había ocultado volviera y con la misma intensidad con la que lo había sentido cuando era una niña, una niña sin tener a nadie en el mundo, sola, completamente sola

Un color rojizo tiño el humo, y con horror la imagen de un dragón feroz de ojos rojos apareció en el firmamento y su rugido hizo temblar la tierra, destruyendo lo que estaba cerca de él, rocas volaron hasta el parque en el cual aún tenían personas y las cuales lo tiñeron de color rojo, el rojo de la sangre fresca.

Los edificios alrededor estaban totalmente destruidos, las personas corrían despavoridas tratando de salvarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo antes su ojos, muchas de ella no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, un lago de sangre se estaba convirtiendo aquel lugar, manos, piernas, órganos todo eso venia de cuerpos despedazados o eso creería uno al ver que estaban siendo devorados, las personas que se quedaron al ver el panorama desde lejos, miraban con horror y miedo aquellas horripilantes criaturas, haciendo que no voltearan atrás nuevamente y corrieran hasta salvar sus vidas, pero lo que no sabían aquellas personas es que aquellas feroces y peligrosas criaturas estaban siendo eliminadas por un guerrero en una armadura de color plateado junto a una fiel lanza de color plateado la cual en la orilla del filo era de color rojo intenso.

La criaturas rugieron fieramente hacia aquel guerrero el cual no espero a nada, tomo su lanza en medio aquel terrible lugar cubierto ahora por la muerte y destrucción y de un solo movimiento, corto aquellas criaturas de un solo tajo, aquello era solo una pequeña muestra de su poder, él no era humano desde la vez que lo dieron por muerto, la furia lo carcomió al recordar lo que provoco su supuesta muerte, pero si la muerte de un ser amado para él, así como la más dolorosa separación de una pequeña parte de él, con la furia llenándolo totalmente hasta la médula, las pocas criaturas que quedaban fueron hechas trizas de un momento a otro, fueron segundos lo que le tomo acabar con todos, su armadura estaba totalmente mancha de sangre, de su lanza la sangre fresca caía sobre el destruido suelo cubierto por sangre de ambas especies de humanos y de Furukimonos.

El fuego creado por la repentina aparición de estos seres, el humo le había difícil de distinguir se había mas de estos en algún lugar escondido o algo por el estilo, la máscara de su armadura lo complicaba todo, por lo que de un movimiento de su mano, hizo desaparecer por completo la armadura que lo protegía de todo, con la mano que hizo aquel movimiento apareció su espada, una de las Teigus más eficientes y poderosas, su capacidad de adaptarse a todo tipo de ambiente y de guerra era excepcional, pero no todo era color de rosa para él, la Teigu que portaba era poderosa y era porque fue creada por una poderosa bestia que seguía una fuerza de voluntad enorme incapaz de hacerla doblar el brazo no por nada en el libro antiguo de las Teigus fue apodada como **"Armadura del Demonio"**.

-Hmph, pero eso lo que la hace interesante y especial.-dijo Nobunaga con una sonrisa aun con su mano estira y en ella su Teigu la cual vibro al escuchar las palabras de su dueño, el cual sonrió complacido…-Oh, que honor que una Teigu como tú le agraden mis palabras me siento honrado de verdad

 **Armadura del Demonio: Incursión,** es una Teigu de tipo armadura, creada a partir del procesado y refinamiento de la carne de una Bestia Peligrosa de clase "ultra" conocida como **Tyrant**. A pesar de los innumerables procesos llevados a cabo por los artesanos de la época para otorgar a la Teigu una estabilidad en su composición, la voluntad y el poder de esta Bestia Peligrosa eran tan inmensos que su carne aún continuaba viva dentro de la Teigu, manifestándose cuando esta era activada, el poder de esta era y es tan inmenso que aquellos que fueron escogidos como portador de esta arma, fueron asesinados, ya que la armadura es inmensamente pesada no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente, los deseos sanguinarios de la bestias son inmensamente grandes que la personas que la porte tiene que ser fuerte de mente y fuerte en físico.

La Teigu tuvo pocos portadores, y los pocos que tuvo la misma arma los mato, por años vago hasta encontrar un legítimo portador el cual fue el padre de Nobunaga, Nobuhide, el gobernante de Owari el cual al morir le dejo a su hijo mayor Nobunaga el poder de la Teigu para pelear y defender a Owari con vida, sudor y lágrimas, muchos no creían que Nobuhide hubiera dejado tan valiosa arma bajo las manos de lo que era un tan mal terrateniente, toda la gente de su prefectura lo odia con Clemencia, lo creían un tonto un don nadie, ellos siempre quisieron a su hermano menor Nobuyuki como regente, pero Nobuhide dejo claras sus intenciones y deseos, lo cual hacia encolerizar, pero un día todo cambio cuando varios Guerreros que portaban Teigus atacaron la nación de Owari a diestra y siniestra , le gente no confiaba en su regente por lo menos hasta ese día, el cual el mismo tomo la Teigu de su padre y sin entrenamiento en cómo usarla, logro ser totalmente compatible con la Teigu, la primera vez que se la puso, la tierra tembló, la silueta de la bestia con la cual fue creada apareció detrás de él intimidando a los atacantes así como a sus ciudadanos, jamás esperaron eso y menos de ese Don nadie, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver que el mismo acabo con aquellos guerreros en cuestión de segundos, la armadura había dejado de protegerlo, el cual miraba todo sin expresión alguna cubierto de sangre, lo único que dijo antes de regresar calmadamente a su castillo era un funeral y el resguardo de aquellas valiosas armas.

-¿Estas ansioso?.-cuestiono Nobunaga al sentir que la espada estaba vibrando más de lo normal, o eso creía al sentir la espada vibrar de esa manera, él podía sentir casi muy bien las emociones que emitía la espada, pero en esta ocasión el vibrar que emitía era preocupante , nunca había pasado eso.

Cuando estaba dispuesto analizar de mejor manera la reacción de su espada, el grito de una mujer joven llego a sus oídos, olvido por completo el demás perímetro, había un parque cerca por lo que debía haber algunos Furukimonos ahí.

-¿Con que eso era lo que te inquietaba?.-cuestiono Nobunaga empezando a correr para tomar vuelo y dar un gran salto para ir a aquel parque en donde escucho aquel grito que hizo vibrar más a su espada

Corrió y salto por los pocos edificios que había en la zona hasta llegar al parque en donde al ver desde las alturas, busco por indicio de donde previno aquel grito de hace unos momentos, su oído era muy bueno debía decir, el parque también está destrozado por obvias razones, no había ningún alma ahora o eso creían cuando vio como uno de los Furukimonos se aceraba peligrosamente a una chica de 17 años , la cual temblaba, tenía el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y una expresión de horror y terror, sin dudarlo iba a matar al Furukimono desde esa distancia, sabía que podía herir a la chica, pero los humanos eran fuertes, cuando iba poner en forma para atacar al Furukimono que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, se detuvo abruptamente al ver de mejor manera aquella chica, el alma se le fue al piso al verla de mejor.

-¡¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?!.-grito Nobunaga enojado consigo mismo aquella chica era su hija

Sin pensar en nada mas, salto desde el alto techo, cayendo directamente al suelo destruyéndolo mucho más de lo que estaba, su furia volvió a recorrerle, saco su Teigu la cual vibro ante el sentimiento de su dueño, la piedra que Incursión tenia entre el comienzo de la espada y la base, se abrió a cual ojo dejando ver un hermoso ojo de bestia color rojo el cual brilla intensamente, su poder aumento, y Nobunaga lo siento mejor que nadie, de un movimiento rápido se abalanzo hacia el Furukimono listo para atacar a su hija la cual no reaccionaba y así como lo hizo con los que estaban en el otro tramo, hizo lo mismo con este, ahora sin su armadura se manchó totalmente de sangre, ensuciándose fogosamente, su espada goteaba de sangre, pero lo que más resalto fue el escuchar el rugido lastimero del Furukimono siendo partido en dos, dejándolo completamente muerto.

Nobunaga al ver que ya estaba muerto, se acercó a su hija tirando en el proceso su espada, se incoó ya que ella parecía que había caído al suelo del susto, su visión no tenía el mismo brillo que el vio aquella vez, parecía perdida, seguía temblando incluso su labio inferior lo estaba y parecía que no solo el necesitaba un cambio de ropa, también ella, ella fue el que recibió el baño de sangre, pero eso era lo de menos, el tomo los hombros de su hija con ambas de su manos y empezó agitarla para que reaccionara, pero no había resultado, se estaba asustando.

-¡Despierta!, ¡Pequeña, despierta!.-Nobunaga gritaba desesperado al ver que ella no reaccionaba

Su espada estaba casi desenvainada la cual estaba tirada aun lado de ella, así como dos libros, el cual al examinarlos se dio cuenta de cuales eran, el los creía perdidos, pero parece que su sobrina había estado en lo correcto cuando hablo con ella en la mañana, las cosas habían empezado a moverse, y no de la manera que él quería.

-¡Maldición!.-grito, no podía hacerla reaccionar.

Sin más que hacer la tomo entre sus brazos, lo cual provoco un susto por parte de ella , pero aun así no reaccionaba, la sujeto firmemente, tomando también el proceso los libros, guardándolos en su chaqueta y tomando ambas espadas, las cuales sujeto con una mano, cuando vio que no faltaba nada, así como también no dejaba rastro de que ellos fueron los que pelearon, se fue de ahí como sombra.

Corría rápidamente saltando desesperado por llegar a su casa, esperaba que Fumito no estuviera ahí, sino todo se vendría abajo, debajo de él las sirenas de los autos de policía , de bomberos y de ambulancias pasaban una tras otra, los murmullos de la gente asustada y horrorizada de la cual habían comenzado hablar sobre lo que paso en Osaka hace buen tiempo, así como de la información sobre la asesina, parece que la prensa no cumplió lo que él había pedido.

-Parece que tengo matar a alguien.-dijo Nobunaga con seriedad

Mientras seguía corriendo por los edificios a la distancia él pudo divisar su casa, por lo que podía ver desde donde estaba, la casa parecía vacía, por lo que sin perder más tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo di un gran salto desde donde estaba.

-¡A la mierda!.-Nobunaga grito asustado al ver que había dado un salto muy imprudente y eso le costaría

Mientras tanto en la casa Saru se había despertado y no había encontrado ni a Nobunaga ni a Fumito, él sabía que Nobunaga pudo haber salido por cosas de la empresa que había comprado hace buen tiempo, así que no era para preocuparse tanto, no hasta que fue llamado por la secretaria de Nobunaga diciendo que este no se había presentado y que era preocupante ya que en ese momento había ocurrido una catástrofe.

Saru temió lo peor, sin más preámbulos se vistió a prisas y tomo su Teigu **L'Arc Qui Ne Faut** (El arco que nunca falla), su Teigu tiene un poder desconocido tanto por el cómo por el mismísimo Nobunaga, solo sus ancestros conocían su poder, pero nunca lograron pasar la verdadera información por temor a que ese poder fuera usado para él, aun si saber en su totalidad sus habilidades, la Teigu la cual pronunciando el nombre del objetivo y si dicho objetivo permanece dentro de su rango, las flechas ya arrojadas lo perseguirán por la eternidad hasta dar en el blanco, Saru a sus perspectiva sentía que aquellas flechas tenían un tipo de parecido con la Teigu de Fumito, ya que ya había usado una de ellas y persiguió a su objetivo como el mismo presencio, habían en total 4 flechas por lo que pensó que todas se reutilizarían, pero no fue así ya que cuando cazo a su presa en su **caraj** , se había incluido una flecha más, para cuando volteo a ver su presa esta tenía un la flecha, aquello le dejo una nueva deducción, el **arco** y el **caraj** estaban unidos por energía vital de su portador y cuando este acertaba una fecha se incluía ya que una de las otras había cumplido su objetivo.

Salió de la casa apresurado hacia el portón principal y salir por completo, pero algo lo detuvo fue una extraña presencia, miro a sus alrededores, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera los muchachos jóvenes los cuales salieron en busca de más información, a excepción de Fumito, y su sobrina estaba en su cuarto meditando, así que, ¿de dónde venía aquella presencia?, fue ahí cuando miro hacia arriba, pero fue muy tarde, algo grande y pesado callo arriba de él aplastándolo igual que una tortilla, su Teigu salió volando hacia algún lugar así como también su caraj, había caído boca abajo se sentía mareado, se lo que fuera que estaba sobre él le estaba quitando el aire peligrosamente.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!.-exclamo Nobunaga aun asustado, eso había sido el segundo peor susto de su vida

Mientras tanto Saru aun desconcertado al escuchar esa voz, todo se aclaró, por lo que con un sobresfuerzo alzo su cara del pavimento y miro sobre su espalda, la molestia combinada con la alegría se formó en su ser al ver que era cierto, su voz siempre se le haría conocida.

-¡Nobunaga!.-exclamo molesto y a la vez alegre Saru

-Ah, ¡Oh!, Eres tú Saru, ya se había hecho raro que la caída hubiera sido tan cómoda.-dijo Nobunaga con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras sostenía de mejor manera a una bella joven, la cual parecía estar en shock, su visión estaba perdida, estaba manchada de sangre, temblaba mucho y su boca se movía y de la cual parecían salir palabras o eso creía Saru

-Si claro, pero quítate de encima de mí, pesadas.-dijo Saru molesto

-Sí, si no te enojes

Nobunaga al ver el semblante serio de su amigo, se movió con cuidado, no quería moverse mucho temía asustar mucho a su hija o algo peor, la pobre no había reaccionado, ahora él estaba de pie al igual que Saru el cual había tenido problemas al levantarse, los dolores de sus músculos le durarían mucho días, solo esperaba no ser una carga, pero a pesar de eso, Saru dirigió su vista nuevamente sobre la bella muchacha y la cual al verla de mejor manera, su pecho se oprimió, no podía ser verdad o si, ¿acaso eso era de lo que Nobunaga iba hablarle por fin?, habían pasado días cuando Nobunaga le había prometido contarle sobre algo sumamente importante, pero no se imaginó que sería esto, al fin la habían encontrado.

-Nobunaga, ¿Cuándo fue que tu….?.-Saru estaba por demás sorprendido estaba feliz y preocupado.

-Es un poco larga la historia Saru, pero ahora tenemos que llevarla con mi sobrina, ella no ha reaccionado y me tiene preocupado, pero también hay algo mucho más que me preocupada.-dijo Nobunaga el cual con algo de dificultad saco el diario de su chaqueta y se lo extendido a Saru el cual no compre dio al principio de su mayor preocupación.

Miro aquel bello diario bien conservado, tomo la pasta y la abrió dejando ver la primera página, fue ahí cuando comprendió la inmensa preocupación de Nobunaga, si ella llegara a leer esto…

-¿Cómo fue que ella lo obtuvo?.-cuestiono Saru

-Eso lo averiguaremos después, vamos tenemos que llevarla con su prima ahora, podría ser tarde si tardamos mas.-dijo Nobunaga seriamente

-Bien, ella está en su cuarto está tratando según yo de averiguar algo.-dijo Saru

-Me alegro que este aquí, te voy a pedir un favor Saru, encárgate de hablar a la compañía y reportar formalmente mi ausencia y que mis subordinados se encarguen de todo así como otra cosa más, busca a Fumito y mantenlo lejos de esto.-dijo Nobunaga con firmeza absoluta

-Cuenta conmigo, ahora ve.-dijo Saru

Sin más tiempo que perder, Nobunaga corrió hacia la puerta de su casa y abrió de una fuerte patada, ahora tenía que correr, hacia la planta del segundo piso al fondo.

…

Lo que veían mis ojos eran recuerdos dolorosos y traicioneros, eran una maldición, había fuego por todo el lugar, así como cadáveres de todo tipo de personas, niños, niñas, mujeres y hombre jóvenes así como bebes y personas de tercera edad, todos habían sido devorados, la aldea en la que ella había estado viviendo en donde todos absolutamente todos la trataron como un monstruo, las golpeaban diariamente, ya sea con piedras, con varas, e incluso los mismos adultos la golpeaban a diestra y siniestra con puño cerrado y patadas, ella lloraba todos los días, quería morirse, no tenía a nadie quien la cuidara y protegiera, incluso habían llegado a decirle que sus padres la habían sido asesinados por pecado y que ella debió haber tenido el mismo destino y ella lo quería, no soportaba estar en un lugar de esa manera, quería morir, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

Aquel día en donde estaba hambrienta, y fui a robar algo, tenía hambre, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero tenía hambre, solo por haber robado una fruta casi en descomposición todos los aldeanos se enfurecieron como si de un dios se trataran todos, tomaron cualquier cosa que tuvieron enfrente y fueron a matarme, y casi lo consiguieron, me habían clavado ramas de árboles en mi pequeño cuerpo, así como también dagas, me habían dejado ciega, todo me dolía, lloraba, les rogaba que pararan, pero nadie me escucho, nadie, fue ahí cuando sentí una gran ira hacia estas personas, ¿Qué se creían a juzgarla?, ¿Qué culpa había tenido ella el haber nacido?, ¿Qué culpa tuvieron sus padres al amarse y haber tratado de periquear una familia?, ¿Todo eso estaba mal?, ¿Estaba mal para los que son diferentes condenados a ser infelices?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién decidió eso?, ¿Estos seres viles? o ¿fueron los mismos dioses?.

Apreté mis dientes, así como mis puños, estaba hecha un ovillo tratando de protegerme, al principio había dejado que me golpearan para matarme, pero la furia y aquellas preguntas que surgieron en mi cabecita, se convirtieron en algo dentro de mi interior, sentía mi sangre correr por todo mi cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo y la cual la sentía caliente, sentía sed, una sed insaciable, mi vista que supuestamente había perdido, mis parpados estaban cerrados cubiertos de mi sangre y sentía como de mis ojos caían lágrimas de sangre, las cuales cesaron, los gritos de los aldeanos y exclamaciones de alegría llegaban a mis oídos sintiéndose felices de haberse deshecho de mí, aquello que corría por todo mi cuerpo como vértigo, hizo que todas mis heridas sanaran rápido, ahora no sentía tanto dolor, mis ojos que los había tenido cerrados, los abrí sin lentitud y vi como todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron y retrocedieron, sentía mis ojos arder como el fuego y como una extraña luz me envolvía protectoramente, era de color azul, así como mis ojos ardieron su frente se sentía de la misma manera, algo se estaba formando en mi frente, y le dolía, cerré levemente mis ojos por el dolor y observe como los aldeanos corrían despavoridos, habían visto algo, no solo yo había provocado la huida de los aldeanos había algo detrás de mí, pero no tuve las fuerzas suficientes para voltear, ni siquiera para mantenerme despierta, por lo que caí en un sueño profundo y para cuando desperté va aquel caótico lugar, nada quedaba vivo, aquello fue lo que más me asusto, ¿esto era la muerte?.

Retrocedí, no quería estar en ese lugar, pero me detuvo y me lamente de haberlo hecho, en medio de todo aquel caótico lugar, había una mujer, la cual no pudo distinguir su rostro, ella parecía ser un tipo de sacerdotisa o diosa ya que esta era iluminada por la misma luz que la envolvió a ella, salvo que su luz era fría e ira, aquella mujer era esbelta tenía un hermosa cabello dorado el cual le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, vestía una fina falda la cual estaba atada su cintura y la cual tenía una abertura en forma de v en medio de sus piernas de la parte delantera pero de la cual la obertura era leve mientras que detrás estaba bien cubierta hasta la falda arrastraba y en medio de la falda había unos largos listones de la misma tela del color de la falda y los cuales estaban hecho un tipo de moño y del cual varios extremos salían y eran sujetados por sus manos y otros caían sobre su falda, su pecho y abdomen estaban descubiertos, pero levemente tapados por un fino trozo de tela fina, la cual cubría sus bien proporcionados pechos, la razón por la cual ella no podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer era porque había un hermoso manto el cual llegaba casi al mismo nivel que su cabello y cubría parte de su rostro así como ornamentos de oro los cuales tenía en su cuello solamente , pero aparte de ella en su mano resaltaba una hermosa lanza la cual era de un tamaño considerable y estaba escurriendo de sangre, ¿ella acabo con ellos?.

Tenía que huir de ahí, no quería estar ahí, no más, necesitaba estar segura, me moví lentamente para no llamar su atención, pero fue en vano tire un par de rocas, las cuales provocaron un estrepitoso ruido, palidecía ante eso, para cuando voltee aquella mujer estaba inclinada y enfrente de mí, ahora podía ver de mejor manera su rostro, su aura aquella luz que era fría y cubierta por la ira, ahora estaba impregnada por la tristeza, , sus rostro era por demás hermoso, su piel era levemente pálida la cual contrastaba hermosamente con su hermoso pelo así como sus ojos, los cuales eran lo más bonitos, era de un hermoso color dorado y sus pupilas tenían una forma totalmente diferente, casi como los de una bestia, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban y caían lágrimas sin parar, aquella enorme lanza se descompuso en miles de brillos los cuales nos cubrieron a ambas, en un tipo de barrera, miraba todo sorprendida, para cuando volví mi vista hacia ella, sentí unos cálidos brazos sobre mí y me atraían hacia ella, abrí los ojos ante eso, nunca nadie me había abrazado, era extraño, pero cálido, sentí como una de sus manos la puso en mi cabeza y empezó a darme leves caricias, mientras que con la otra hacia lo mismo pero en mi espalda, y en mi manchado rostro sus lágrimas caían, ¿Por qué lloraba?.

-Perdóname.-dijo aquella hermosa mujer

-¿Eh?.-de mi voz escapo un murmullo ante lo que dijo, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?, alce mi rostro hacia esa mujer que me apretó más contra ella

-Es mi culpa, todo, todo es mi culpa, si hubiera defendido lo que por ende me importaba más que mi vida, nada de esto estuviera pasando y menos a tu familia, menos tu familia, pequeña.-dijo la mujer sollozando con más fuerza, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Quién es usted?.-le pregunte con mi voz de infante

Ahora que veía de mejor manera este recuerdo, era el del que más dudaba, pensaba que era falso, algo que Fumito había implantado, pero supuestamente no, lo sentía real y a la vez falso, esto era raro en toda la extensión de la palabra

La mujer se separó un poco de mí y me miro con una ternura la cual hizo me corazón latir velozmente, nunca nadie nuevamente me había visto de esa forma, todos los aldeanos me miraban con horror y con miedo, pero en cambio ella, me miraba como una madre o alguien cercano a un hijo lo vería.

-Mi nombre es…

En eso aquel recuerdo o sueño que había detenido se desvaneció de un momento a otro, y más cuando sentí como alguien estaba tocando mi rostro, aquello me puso en alerta, desperté de inmediato, sentí mis ojos arder por furia, tome con violencia la mano de la persona que había tocado, escuche un gemido de dolor por su parte, mientras con mi otra mano apreté su cuello.

-Due…le

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres de mí?.-cuestione, la persona que me había tocado era una muchacha, muy bonita

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo de manera muy abrupta, su rostro, era casi idéntico al mío, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y en un solo día?.

Afloje mi agarre sobre su mano y sobre su cuello, no tenía palabras, esa chica tenía el mí mismo rostro, casi era idéntico al mío, pero ver casi una copia exacta de mí, era para morirse del miedo, la muchacha se alejó un poco de mí y empezó a tomar aire, para después verme y pude ver preocupación en sus ojos aunque también emoción.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?.-comencé a preguntar no sabía cómo había llegado aquí y quien me había traído

-Por favor tranquilízate.-dijo la muchacha la cual trato de hacer noción de acercárseme lo cual yo evadí, me levante de la cama poniéndome en el otro extremo, busque con la mirada mi espada la cual estaba puesta en la cómoda de la cabecera de cama al ver donde estaba no dude en tomarla y desenvainarla casi, lo cual puso la muchacha en alerta

-Contesta mi pregunta primero mocosa.-le dije enojada…-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

-Ella no quiere nada, ella te ha estado cuidando desde que caíste en shock hace pocas horas señorita

Ambas volteamos hacia la entrada de la habitación en donde estaba parado un hombre, uno muy apuesto, su expresión era por demás divertida , su porte daba a entender que él era de alguien de dinero, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, mirando todo divertido.

-¿Quién es usted?.-le cuestione desenvainando mi espada por completo y apuntándole a lo cual el parecía no importarle, solo sonrió con más ganas

-Tío, por favor salga, yo me hare cargo.-dijo la muchacha asustada

-¿Dejarte sola?, no pequeña mía, no después de lo que vi, aunque ella recapacito rápidamente, pero eso no me deja del todo convencido.-dijo el para después dejar de recargarse y caminar hacia nosotros aun con sus brazos cruzados

-Pero…ella…esta alterada tío, solo eso, aquello…fue…porque está asustada, cualquiera haría lo mismo y usted mejor lo sabe.-dijo la muchacha desesperada

-Sí, lo sé, pero no confió.-dijo el viéndome, para después caminar hacia mí, a lo cual retrocedí, pero ahora sentía mis fuerzas irse…..-No estás en condiciones para manipular tu arma jovencita

-¿Quién te crees que eres?.-le cuestione temblando levemente por la pérdida de fuerzas

-Mira pequeña, si te digo esto es por tu salud, además de ser la persona que te salvo la vida.-respondió el dejando de caminar hacia mí para después sentarse en la cama la cual era grande

-¿Salvo mi vida?, ¿Usted?.-cuestione bajando levemente mi espada a lo cual el asintió cambiando su expreso...-Pero yo no recuerdo nada, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Algo horrible pequeña.-respondió el dejando de verme para ver a muchacha….-Mi niña puedes ir por los paños, por favor, yo me quedare aquí con ella

-Sí, claro.-respondió ella segura y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora ven.-dijo el extendiendo su mano hacia mí a lo cual retrocedí…-No te voy a hacer nada jovencita, si te traje aquí es porque no encontré nada para poder llevarte con tu familia

Dude, este hombre tenía un aura peligrosa, pero no lo demostraba por completo, tenía un buen control y no solo eso, lucia confiando, y no parecía totalmente asustado al ver que alguien lo esté amenazando con una espada y en sus propias narices, pero no tenía fuerzas, y por otra parte, debía escucharlo, no debía juzgar eso era un mal habito que tenía.

Por lo que baje mi espada, tome la funda y la guarde, y me senté en la cama, no iba dejar que alguien que no conocía lo tocara y menos si es un hombre mayor como el, a lo cual el al ver que no acepte su invitación a través de su mano dio un suspiro y la bajo.

-¿Quién es usted?.-le cuestione otra vez sin confianza total, pero el aun así sonrió

-Soy Oda Nobunaga, mucho gusto pequeña


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien porque yo no, ya que entre en depresión por los exámenes de Universidad apenas si puedo hablar en Ingles y ya quieren que presente un examen mejor dicho 2 examenes que valen mas que mis trabajos, estoy muerta chicos muy muerta como sea, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, veo que a algunos les sorprendió un poco la interacción de Nobunaga con Saya, en verdad no sabia como poner esta interacción pero parece que en verdad funciono como esperaba , como sea muchas gracias por sus comentarios y vistas a la historia me hacen muy feliz realmente no se como pagárselos si tuviera mucho dinero o algo les daría algo, lo único que puedo ofrecer es un humilde y gran GRACIAS, ahora a disfrutar el capítulo

 **marati2011:** perdón si te asustaste pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Mogari ya es alguien que esta loco, además de estar obsesionado por poseer el mundo a como de lugar, y me alegro que te haya gustado como es que Nobunaga y Saya han tenido su primer encuentro como padre e hija aunque Saya no lo sabe, jejejejeje, pobre cuando ella se entere

Capítulo 8.- CALMA

-Siento mucho lo que paso.-dije haciendo una reverencia hacia la muchacha la cual no sabía que hacer…-Ahora que el señor Oda me explico todo, no tengo palabras para disculpar mi ofensa, perdón

-¿Eh?, no, para nada, no tiene de que disculparse.-respondió ella…-Y menos en la calle

Me levante por completo a lo que dijo, efectivamente estábamos en la calle, no muy transitada pero había algo de gente, ella hizo una seña a lo cual comprendí y comencé a caminar a su paso, estaba muy silencioso, era algo….incomodo.

-Debió haber aceptado la hospitalidad de mi tío Nobunaga, aún no se encuentre muy bien que digamos y según por lo que nos contó usted no tiene donde quedarse.-dijo ella sin detenerse y mirándome levemente

-¿Eh?, Auch.-exclame levemente llevándome una mano a la cabeza, sentí una fuerte pulsación.

-Ve, por favor, regresemos, mañana buscaremos un lugar donde se quede por un tiempo.-dijo al tiempo que se acercó a mí y tocando levemente mi mano sobre mi cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-Es que…no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya les di.-dije algo cansada, realmente no estaba en condiciones, pero no quería volver, fue suficiente para mí el que me hayan ayudado, y más sabiendo que soy una extraña

-Claro que no, por favor, me haría muy buena compañía a mí, en este momento estoy sola y no me gusta estar mucho de esa manera, además siempre me gusta conocer gente nueva como usted.-dijo ella sonriendo al tiempo que quitaba mi mano de mi cabeza y la ponía a mis costados aun sin soltar su agarre

-Pero…

Trataba de negarme pero el cansancio me estaba matando, al punto de que casi me volvía a desmayar, no podía volver a la casa yo había dejado en claro en no volver y tampoco podía volver a la tienda de Watanuki seria muchos problemas para él.

-Vamos, ¿sí?, no se preocupe, mi tío es muy buena gente aunque a veces se le mete el diablo, pero es muy bueno y no le importaría que usted se quedara un par de días en nuestra casa, al igual que a mí, a él le gusta mucho las nuevas compañías.-dijo ella con ojos soñadores

Fruncí levemente mi ceño, ella no se iba a rendir hasta que dijera que sí, hasta llegue a pensar que ella solo me acompaño para convérseme de quedarme y parece que estaba casi en lo cierto, ya que su agarre en mi mano se hizo más fuerte, pero así como con Korey no me molestaba en absoluto, era una extraña sensación, era como si ella dos fueran almas cargadas de completa banda, incluso en persona ese aire desprendían, cerré mis ojos aun con el ceño fruncido y di un suspiro hondo, para después abrir mis ojos dejando de fruncir mi ceño y verla directamente hacia esos ojos soñadores.

-Solo por un par de días, luego veré que hacer.-dije casi forzadamente

-¡Genial!.-grito ella emocionada que sin más preámbulos me arrastro devuelta a la casa, a lo cual solo me deje hacer no estaba para reclamar y nada, estaba muy débil aun

-Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte

-¿Si?, Dígame.- respondió ella viéndome a los ojos deteniéndose sin soltar mi mano de la suya

-No me llames de "Usted", me haces sentir un poco mayor, llámame por mi nombre Saya.-aclare ese único término

-Está bien Saya-san.-respondió ella con una sonrisa…-Y va lo mismo para ti

-De acuerdo, pero antes que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?.-cuestione si quería que yo cumpliera con el mismo término debía saber su nombre

-Mi nombre es **Oda Angelise Patricia** , pero todos me llaman **Paty**.- respondió ella sonriente

La felicidad de esta chica era mucha, que tan solo con decir unas pocas cosas y establecer unos términos, ya nos estábamos llevando muy bien, era algo nuevo para mí y muy cálido, sin duda alguna, sintiendo aun su mano sobre la mía ya casi sin la misma fuerza regrese el apretón que ella misma había hecho hace poco y lo mantuve así, pude ver en su rostro la sorpresa ante mi acción.

-Es un gusto.-dije simplemente sin denotar una expresión en mi rostro mientras que en mi interior había una revolución de emociones que venían una tras otra.

Paty quien se había mantenido un rato sin quitar aquella expresión, devolvió mi apretón de manos, y volvió a sonreír esta vez de una forma más amistosa, incluso algo más maternal, un suave viento soplo ante nosotros, meciendo nuestros cabellos sueltos a su mismo ritmo, varias hojas de árboles de verano cruzaron nuestra vista mas no la apartamos, nuestros ojos estaban conectados, solo nosotras dos estábamos en ese lugar y hora.

-El gusto es todo mío, Saya-san

…

Aquella cueva no le tenía buena pinta, del sello aún seguía goteando la sangre, aquellas antiguas letras con el vocabulario de los dragones así como una letra muerta era algo para preocuparse, Fumito no podía hacer nada, había intentado por todos los medios entrar a la cueva sea lo que fuera que estaba ocultando en medio de aquel ancho bosque el cual no había sido explorado por la gente en su totalidad, era el bosque de los suicidios mejor conocido como **Aokigahara** o también **Mar de Árboles,** el bosque maldito por demonios hace más de 1000 años o incluso más, el bosque si era tenebroso, pero también era pacifico, la gran madre naturaleza siempre era considerara la Reina de todo, pero comparando la tierra con Saya, para él era muy poco.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver mi Reina?.-cuestiono Fumito casi en susurro, mientras caminaba por el gran bosque…-Verte tan cerca y no poder abrazarte como aquella vez, es la más dolorosa tortura, pero también la más deliciosa.

Sonrió ante aquello, él quería mucho a Saya y se lamentaba mucho lo que había hecho, pero tal y como dijo Nobunaga con disculparse no se arreglarían las cosas, tenía que hacer algo más, pero no sabía que, tal vez cuando llegara el momento el sabría qué hacer, el pensarlo ahora lo alejaría de sus objetivos principales, el cual uno de ellos era aquella cueva, la cual había estado analizando desde hace buen tiempo, incluso había tratado de entrar por la **Cueva de los Murciélagos** de la misma zona, pero no, aquella cueva era extensa, pero no la conectaba con esta, y el otro el cual era el más importante y el cual le molestaba y preocupaba.

-Si son verdaderas mis sospechas, él está vivo y tiene mucho poder corriendo en su sangre en este momento y no dudara en conseguir más.-dijo Fumito frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndose.

Si era cierto sobre lo de sus sospechas, ese hombre no dudara en atacar a Nobunaga o a Saya, lo mataba el si le tocaba un solo pelo a su Saya, eso no lo permitiría, primero lo mataba, aunque pensándolo por un momento, ¿para que querría ese hombre más poder del que ya tiene?, las razones para comenzar de nuevo aquella guerra le parecía casi muy obvias, el tener el mundo en la palma de su mano era lo típico de un villano de comic o historieta, el poder también era necesario, pero, ¿para qué?, si tenía una Teigu como la de él y perfeccionaba sus técnicas, seria invencible pero tal parece que no.

-Si fueron creadas 48 Teigus en total, una de ellas debe ser una **Teigu Suprema**.- dijo Fumito serio ante el tema, tenía que hablarlo con Nobunaga y de ser así, tenía que hacer que Nobunaga enviara a alguien a cuidar a Saya, ella sería el blanco principal aparte de él, si ese hombre estaba vivo como sus sospechas apuntaban, tenían que proteger a Saya…..-Un premio para el ganador y un castigo para el perdedor

De nuevo aquello se repetía, pero esta vez, ¿Cómo acabaría todo?, y más con lo que descubrió ajeno a sus principales objetivos, las Teigus eran poderosas de eso no dudaba, pero como toda ley del más fuerte siempre hay algo en medio de todo eso.

-Si dos usuarios se enfrentan por ende uno debe morir o en los peores casos, ambos.-dijo Fumito mirando el firmamento el cual estaba siendo cubierto por los árboles y sus hojas las cuales algunas caían…-La muerte está doblando la esquina

…

-¡Tenemos que ir por ella!.- Korey gritaba preocupada a todos los miembros de su equipo los cuales algunos se hacia los desatentados y otros estaban igual que ella, preocupados por la situación…-Hace poco se acaba de emitir en las noticias sobre un accidente de gran magnitud, Saya-san pudo haber sido involucrada, tal vez el mismo ataque fue provocado por los tipos de la otra vez, Saya-san puede estar en peligro

-¿Y?.-cuestiono con tono de molestia Kageriki el cual se había mantenido totalmente relajado desde las horas que Saya se había ido…-Si ella está en aquel incidente, bien por ella, se lo busco y todo por no obedecer

-¿Y se pude saber quién te nombro líder?.-le cuestiono Korey molesta a lo cual Kageriki volteo a verla molesto

-Korey-san, Kageriki –san, basta por favor.-dijo Hiro llamando su atención desde su escritorio…-Saya-san estará bien, yo y Mana la conocemos, ella es muy fuerte y no morirá tan fácilmente

-Si la atacaron los tres de aquella vez, será mejor que preparemos el funeral.-aquello lo dijo Kageriki con una gran sonrisa y casi se le escapaba una gran carcajada

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!.-grito enojada Korey, golpeando la mesa con gran fuerza, casi la iba a partir si no fuera porque la congelo

-¡La egoísta es ella!.-grito Kageriki poniéndose de pie, esto le molestaba, todos, no mejor dicho todas, se preocupaban más por Saya que de su vida, ¿Qué le está pasando a la gente?.

-No el egoísta eres tú, el presionar a Saya-san de ese modo, fue la consecuencia de todo.-dijo Korey señalándolo…-Ella es seria y todo lo que quieras, pero ella nos salvó la vida, se enfrentó a dos usuarios a costa de su vida sin que nadie se lo pidiera, lo hizo por propia voluntad, y tú trataste de controlarla a su antojo, fue por eso que se fue.

-¡Yo no trate de…

-¡Ya fue suficiente!.-Mana grito poniéndose de pie abruptamente parando todo tipo de conversación…-Korey tiene parte de la razón así como tu Kageriki –san, ella se fue por eso mismo por la presión que nosotros le exigíamos de unirse y convivir casi a fuerzas con todos nosotros sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella pensara, pero también fue culpa de ella el no contarnos nada y mucho menos tenernos confianza.

Todos asintieron, unos no muy convencidos y otros totalmente de acuerdo

-En cuanto a la proposición de Korey, eso podemos dejarlo para después.-dijo Mana calmadamente

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Pero porque?!, ¡No estas preocupada!.-cuestiono Korey indignada

-Claro que lo estoy.-dijo Mana viéndolo directamente y Korey vio en sus ojos de Mana la preocupación…-Pero no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos por dónde comenzar a buscar a Saya, además con lo que acaba de ocurrir será más difícil

-Pero…..

-Mana tiene razón.-dijo para sorpresa de todos Hiro la cual había encendido su computadora y había empezado a mover sus dedos de una manera de vértigo sobre el teclado, incluso los dedos de sus pies estaban moviéndose al mismo nivel que el de las manos…-He estado investigando y la prensa fue comprada, están ocultando la información de lo que ha estado pasando los últimos meses.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-pregunto Fuyimura

-Están ocultando la información para no alertar a la comunidad, el caos se desataría obviamente Fuyi, aun no logro rastrear quien fue la persona que compro a la prensa para hacerlas callar, pero debió ser alguien que está relacionado con la Guerra.

-¿Un usuario?-pregunto Daisuke poniéndose de pie

-Lo más probable, pero aun no puedo determinarlo, me tomara tiempo, claro me llevaría menos tiempo si alguien más me ayudara.-dijo Hiro sonriendo y señalando los dos escritorios vacíos, Mana y Fuyimura entendieron y se fueron a sentar, prendieron sus computadoras y empezaron a jaquear…-En cuanto a lo de Saya debemos esperar tal y como dijo Mana ella es muy fuerte, ella estará bien, pero si en verdad quieres ir a buscarla estas en todo tu derecho Korey

Korey al escuchar que estaba libre para ir a buscar a Saya sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas, podía ir a buscar a Saya, así que solo asintió a una sonriente Hiro que meneo la cabeza de arriba abajo, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás, Korey tomo su chaleco y estaba a punto de salir, hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo un poco fuerte, a lo cual ella volteo un poco molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Daisuke?.-cuestiono Korey al alto muchacho que la sostenía

-¿En serio tú también te vas y solo por esa muchacha?.-le pregunto Daisuke

-Si me preguntas de ir como ella, no totalmente, solo voy a cumplir mi promesa de ir a buscarla y traerla aquí devuelta sea como sea, incluso prometí traérmela de las greñas si no entiende.-dijo Korey con confianza y con una leve sonrisa

-Oye, pero ella se fue y para no volver, ¿Acaso crees que con eso vas a hacer que se quede aquí nuevamente?.-le pregunto incrédulo Daisuke

-No lo sabré si no lo intento, pedazo de alcornoque.-dijo Korey zafándose del agarre de Daisuke

-En parte ella tiene razón.-dijo Hiro acercándose con su Teigu en mano

-¡¿Por qué todos están de acuerdo?!.-pregunto gritando Kageriki, Saya no le agradaba y él tampoco le agradaba a ella, eso era simple incluso los demás lo habían visto en personas, ellos siempre peleaban.

Hiro no le prestó atención así como Korey, la cual miraba muy curiosa el tipo de Teigu que Hiro portaba, era un porta maquillaje, el cual abrió y saco unos auriculares junto con un micrófono los cuales se los entregó a Korey y ella recibió confusa.

-Esto es para que me mantengas a mi informada si encuentras una pista de donde pueda estar Saya así como otra cosa que tu consideres de crucial importancia.-dijo Hiro con una sonrisa la cual se le contagio a Korey, esta niña era increíble.

-Lo hare, los cuidare muy bien, por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿puedo?.-dijo y cuestiono Korey mirando a Hiro la cual asintió ante lo que dijo…-¿Qué tipo de Teigu es la tienes?, parece una maquilladora

-Oh, mi Teigu.-dijo Hiro levantando levemente su Teigu para que casi todos la vieran con total atención….-Veras mi Teigu es un tanto particular, su nombre es **Phantasmagoria** : **Gaea Foundation** es una Teigu tipo maquillaje, la cual tenía la capacidad de hacer que la persona que se maquille con él cambie de forma a lo que este quiera con solo una pasada, siendo capaz de cambiar su contextura física gradualmente además de su ropa. Según descubrí que cuando se transforma en un animal, el usuario gana habilidades como por ejemplo la capacidad de volar de un ave, el límite de las habilidades adquiridas es desconocido al igual que si usar distintos cosméticos altera el resultado, no obstante, el transformarse en animal es muy estresante y agotador, si me lo preguntas eso fue porque una vez estaba de retraso en la escuela y no sabía cómo llegar rápido y bueno utilice esto para llegar

-¡Órale!, Oye cuando vuelva haces unos trucos de magia quiero ver cómo te transformas en mí, quiero ver que arregladita me doy.-dijo Korey con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro la cual hizo que Hiro se riera con ganas

-Jajá, está bien, pero ve rápido antes de que Kageriki-san explote más de lo que ya está.-dijo Hora señalando a Kageriki el cual estaba totalmente indignado

-Bien, Daisuke nos vemos, hasta pronto a todos.-dijo Korey dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se ponía el aparato que le dio Hiro, para después salir corriendo de ahí dejando a 5 miembros solamente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-le pregunto Kageriki a Hiro la cual estaba por volver a su asiento, pero se detuvo cuando Kageriki le llamo

-¿Hacer que?.-pregunto Hiro sabiendo lo obvio

-Darle aquello y permitirle salir para buscarla.-dijo Kageriki enojado

-Ella deseaba hacer eso, así que solo le di impulsos.-dijo Hiro encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por dentro estaba igual que Korey y Mana, ella también quería ir a buscarla, pero tenía cosas que hacer y eso Saya se lo había dicho antes de irse.

-¿Pero quién te lo autorizo?.-pregunto molesto Kageriki

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie.-respondió simplemente Hiro

-Entonces, ¿si nadie te lo autorizo porque hiciste eso sin preguntar a los demás?.-le pregunto furioso Kageriki a lo cual Hiro solo meneo la cabeza de lado a lado para después suspirar pesadamente

-Korey tiene mucha razón en algo, tú no eres el líder para darnos a nosotros órdenes y mucho menos decidir en nuestras vidas.-respondió Hiro dejando a Kageriki levemente sorprendido y sin reclamar nada por lo que prosiguió….-Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que Saya se fue.

Hiro sin más que decir, fue a tomar asiento y volvió a su trabajo, ahora tenía que encontrar la fuente de quien fue el responsable de que toda aquella información no fuera mostrada, era un claro indicio de que la Guerra seria secreta además era un llamado para todos los participantes.

-La muerte está cerca-dijo en susurro Hiro para sí misma

…

El vapor del agua cubría todo el baño en su totalidad la visibilidad era buena, el agua estaba calientita y muy relajante, mis pelo estaba flotando por el agua y el cual se movía lentamente al son de las ondas que se producían por las gotas que caían de mi fleco así como de mi barbilla, mis pensamientos eran una revolución, aun tenia aquella duda sobre el sueño o recuerdo que tuve hace varias horas.

-¿Fue real?.-cuestione al tiempo que mi voz creaba nuevas ondas sobre el agua

-¿Qué pasa?

Levante mi rostro hacia la pregunta de Paty, ella estaba en la bañera conmigo, salvo que ella tenía todo su pelo recogido, y no estaba para nada avergonzada, pese a que le pedí privacidad, ella no entendió en absoluto y entro conmigo en la bañera, incluso trato de bañarme pero ahí fue cuando puse orden, pude haber sido un poco grosera, pero a mí eso no me gustaba, aunque ahora sus ojos no reflejaban el miedo que le provoque hace pocos minutos aun me resultaba difícil verla al rostro era un reflejo de mí.

-No nada, solo pensaba.-respondí con mi usual tono serio

-¿Es sobre la vivienda?.-cuestiono ella a lo cual negó, cual quiere lugar para mi estaba bien, ya había dormido en la calle muchas veces…-Ya veo, si tiene problemas con lo que te perturba no dude en decírmelo

-Creo que prometimos no hablarnos de "Usted", lo recuerdas Paty.-aclare de nuevo nuestro término

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.-respondió ella un poco nerviosa

-No hay problema, en cuanto a lo que me perturba no es algo de lo que yo deba hablar y menos con alguien que apenas conozco.-dije desviando mi mirada

-Oh, ya veo.-su voz cambio de tono

Sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero no sabía cómo comportarme amablemente nuevamente con las personas no después de todo lo que viví confiar era peligroso y más si eran personas que no conocías, pero viéndolo de otro forma, incluso en las personas que supuestamente uno conoce son las que más rápido traicionan.

Mene mi cabeza de lado a lado, ya era suficiente, el silencio cayo y no podía hacerse nada para recuperar, por lo que me levante de la tina y el fuerte sonido del agua llego a mis oídos, me di la vuelta sin voltear a verla, salí de la bañera para después ir a la puerta y salir por completo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y recargándome sobre ella, mi cuerpo echaba leve vapor por el agua caliente, pero eso poco duraría, por lo que me acerque a la canasta y tome una de la toallas que había, el cuarto del baño era enorme, era de esperarse de gente rica, cese mi cabello largo escurriendo de agua y con la misma toalla envolví mi cuerpo desnudo, ahora el frio no penetraba de la misma manera que antes, puse mis manos sobre la parte final del lavamanos, aún estaba un poco débil, di varias respiraciones para normalizarme.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y levante la vista hacia el espejo, toda mojada, mi piel blanca tenía un leve color carmín por lo caliente del agua, mi cabello aún seguía escurriendo de agua y parte de mi fleco estaba pegado en mi frente y parte de mi cara, mi mirada reflejaba cansancio, el cual estaba tomando gracias a la hospitalidad de Paty, deje de mirar mi reflejo para enfocar mi mirada en la puerta de entrada el cuarto de baño, no se escuchaba sonido alguno.

-Creo que fui muy dura con ella.-dije arrepentida…-Debo disculparme

Quite las manos del lavamos y me dispuse a caminar de nuevo al cuarto de baño, pero hubo algo que me detuvo, palidecí ante lo que vi en mi reflejo cuando me moví, los pocos paso que recorrí, los retome de revesa y me vi nuevamente al espejo enfrente de mí, pero no había nada.

-Había algo en mi frente.-dije incrédula, juraría que en serio vi algo en mí, pero no

Cuando pensé que había sido solo invención mía, me dispuse retomar lo que había dejado de lado pero tal y como yo había visto hace poco, algo se puso en mi frente, palidecí, ¿Qué tenía en la frente?, lleve mi mano hacia mi frente, la toque levemente para después casi rasguñarme, cuando sentí la poca sangre que me saque, supe que era algo real, y luego un dolor infame me llego hasta el alma cerré mis ojos ante el repentino dolor, lleve ambas manos hacia los lados de mi cabeza sujetándola, sentía que me iba a explotar, mis ojos aún estaba enfocados en mi reflejo, aquello que tenía en mi cabeza comenzó a brillar así dolió más fuerte y fue ahí donde también escuche un latido, debía ser Murasame

-¡Agh!

No iba a soportar, se seguía me iba a desmayar por el mismo o peor podía morir por el dolor, aquello no era normal, lo que tenía en mi frente era un emblema el cual era de color rojo guinda, una forma que no podía descubrir con palabras pero con solo verlo me provocaba un poco de miedo y curiosidad, pero no solo aquellas emociones sino también sentía algo recorrer mi cuerpo, algo desconocido, pero poderoso, con todo eso y recargándole el dolor que no se pasaba y se había mas fuerte me imposible pensar hasta ese punto, caí al suelo por lo mismo, aquello me estaba quitando las energías y los latidos de Murasame eran más palpables incluso juraría que los latidos de la misma espada eran los míos.

-Para.- suplicaba…-Por favor para, duele…..-¡Para!.- grite al tiempo que abrí mis ojos, un viento se presentó con fuerza en donde estaba lo que estaba ahí se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, vi como algo iluminaba el cuarto de baño así como también un ligero temblor, mis ojos los sentí arder y mis latidos se aceleraron

Aquello duro lo que parecían ser horas, el leve temblor ceso, mis latidos los sentí normalizar, el viento que se creó desapareció así como apareció, mis ojos sentí como normalmente eran, y mi cabeza dejo de doler así como mis fuerzas regresaron poco a poco y aquello que sentí recorrerme por todo el cuerpo también se fue eso quería creer, cuando me sentí con mayores fuerzas me levante, me sentía nuevamente fatal, puse mis manos sobre el borde del lavamanos para sujetarme, sería malo si cayera, cuando estuve de pie sentía mis pies como gelatina, mi vista se movía de un lado al otro el dolor de cabeza me afecto en muchos aspectos y más en mis sentidos, además en ese momento sentía mucho miedo, la razón era ver aquel sello sobre mi frente, tragué grueso cuando tuve la confianza de alzar mi rostro nuevamente para ver que aquello, los colores se fueron de mi rostro así como sentí mi sangre paralizarse y mis piernas dejaron de temblarme y mi vista se enfocó de mejor manera.

-¿Qué demonios?.-cuestione sin entender absolutamente nada

-Saya-san, ¿está todo bien?, escuche gritos

La puerta del cuarto de baño se bario dejando ver a Paty envuelta en una toalla de la misma forma que yo y que así como yo también estaba escurriendo de agua y tenía varios pelos pegados a su rostro, cuando escuche su voz volteé a verla con inseguridad y ella se preocupó, parece que no estaba bien, se acercó corriendo a mí y puso una de sus manos sobre mi frente.

-Por todos los dioses, estas muy pálida Saya, ¿Qué sucedido?, ¿Te mareaste?.-ella comenzó a preguntarme con calma, mientras me examinaba con la mirada

-Yo…no…lo sé, solo me dolió la cabeza.-dije casi tartamudeando incluso la lengua se me había dormido, esto no era normal.

-Tal vez se debió a que estuvimos mucho tiempo en la bañera, el calor debió afectarte mucho ya que aún no recuperas tus fuerzas y tu salud por lo que veo es un poco baja.-dijo Paty preocupada

Dejo de tocarme la frente así como de examinarme con su mirada, fue a una de las cómodas y saco ropa cómoda, era una pijama una de color rosa claro y la otra café oscuro, cerro el cajón de la cómoda, para después con ambas pijamas en su brazo se acercó a mí y me entrego la pijama de color rosa así como también ropa íntima.

-Toma para que descanses de mejor manera Saya-san.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, iba a responder pero ella hizo un ademan con su mano a lo cual callé…-Ya es tarde, es mejor ir ya a descansar, mañana en la mañana la revisaremos de mejor forma

-Está bien.-acepte con agradecimiento, no podía negarme, a pesar de que me porto con ella algo mal, ella siempre se olvida de ello.

Obedecí lo que ella me pido, era lo menos que podía hacer, me puse la ropa íntima la cual era de color negro y después la pijama, cuando ambas estuvimos listas salimos del baño de la segunda planta, varios de los ayudantes que por ahí pasaban hicieron una reverencia, a la cual Paty acepto de la misma forma y amablemente pido algo para comer, caminamos por varios minutos más hasta llegar a una habitación diferente a la suya, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí ella corrió y salto a la cama en donde reboto levemente y abrazo una de las almohadas.

-Wau, que bien, la cama siempre es muy cómoda.-dijo ella sonriendo y restregando su rostro contra la almohada

-Eso era de esperarse.-respondí acercándome y sentándome en la cama

-Si verdad, por cierto, sígueme

Paty se levantó de un salto de la cama, se paró enfrente de mí y tomo mi mano la cual jalo levemente incitándome a pararme lo cual hice sin objeción, me llevo a lo que parecía ser la puerta de un armario, sin soltarme de mi mano llevo su otra mano a la perilla y la abrió dejando ver su habitación, así que eran habitaciones conectadas.

-Espero no te moleste.-dijo Paty mirándome con ojos de cachorro los cuales me hicieron flaquear.

-Para nada, es tu casa después de todo.-respondí ladeando mi cabeza, y apretando su mano a lo cual ella sonrió

-Pedí algo de comer, ¿gustas esperar o prefieres ir a costarte de una vez?.-cuestión Paty comenzando a caminar por la habitación junto a mi

-Puedo sonar grosera, pero no quiero comer nada, estoy muy cansada tanto física como mentalmente, si no te molesta quisiera descansar.-dije al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir mis parpados poco a poco pesados

-No para nada se te entiende, vamos.-dijo ella animada llevándome a la cama en donde me ayudo a acomodarme en uno de los extremos de la cama y vaya que tenía mucha razón está muy cómoda…-Con permiso

-¡Eh!, ¡¿Te vas acostar aquí?!, ¡¿Junto a mí?!.-exclame al ver que Paty se había metido a la cama del otro extremo y ya se había acomodado sobre una de las almohadas

-Sí, pero solo velare tu sueño, no te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Pero…

-Está bien Saya-san, puedes dormir, dentro de poco llegara la comida así que cuando termine me regresare a mi cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Di un suspiro ante su propuesta, quería negarme pero ella no lo hacía con malas intenciones solo estaba preocupada, y eso a cualquiera la parecería razonable, por lo que asentí y escuche como ella gritaba levemente en señal de victoria.

Me quede mirando el techo de la habitación, la luz del foco era muy tenue en comparación con la luz del día, afuera estaba ya todo oscuro, a lo lejos aún podían escucharse las sirenas de los carros de policías y las ambulancias, aún estaban las labores de rescate de esta tarde.

Poco a poco empecé a parpadear de forma suave con mi mirada aun en el techo de la habitación, en la cual no me había dado cuenta que se había empezado a escuchar una hermosa voz, era una nana, la voz era suave y relajada sin música incluida era algo mágico, aun recordaba cuando inventaba aquellas canciones, era algo que extrañaba, aquello era algo que siempre desee hacer.

Con aquella nana, mis ojos se cerraron por completo dejándome caer en las profundidades de un sueño, pero lo que no sabía es que no solo yo caí en las profundidades sino también mi compañera aun lado de mí la cual me había tomado de la mano sin darme cuenta.

…

A fuera de la habitación en donde estaban Saya y Paty había una persona que estaba entre la espada y la pared, quería entrar pero no podía, no tenía el valor para ir, entrar y tomarla entre sus brazos, pedirle perdón por todo lo que hizo hace 7 años, la sorpresa fue mucha cuando sintió su presencia en la casa pero así como sus deseos eran fuertes también lo era su orgullo, no podía acercársele no por ahora, no hasta que encontrará pistas suficientes e incrementara su poder.

-Sabes bien que no puedes acercártele.-una voz ajena a todo hablo detrás de el

-Lo sé muy bien, pero eso el tiempo lo decidirá Nobunaga

Los ojos de Fumito y Nobunaga se encontraron ambos par de ojos eran como llamaradas que ni con la lluvia se apagarían, ninguno dejaría que el otro tuviera a Saya y más cuando uno de ellos sentía la energía negativa sobre uno de ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que se que algunos les va a gustar porque tiene algo de romance, humor, misterio y demás cosas que se que les vas a gustar chicos, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y vistas son muy buenos conmigo en todo y mas por hacer que la historia tenga un buen recibimiento como antes me hacen muy feliz realmente no se como agradecérselos solo se que puedo decir un gracias sincero de mi parte porque es lo que mas puedo decir y hacer pero sobre todo espero como siempre contar con su apoyo para demás proyectos por cierto quiero anunciar que ya estoy comenzando la continuación de la historia de este Fanfic, el titulo del Fanfic es **Revive;The Beginning of Caos** que en español quiere decir, **Despertar; El comienzo del Caos** ya tengo la trama y personajes el personaje principal (alerta de spoler si quieres leer la historia tienes que leer **La tragedia inminente; El fin de una Era** para que comprendas la continuación de la historia) es la hija de Saya, la cual se llama **Nadeshiko** como algunos saben ella vuelve a despertar de su invernación impuesta por Watanuki hace mucho tiempo ella despierta 50 años después en un mundo diferente del que conoce, esto es todo lo que puedo decir de la trama en si así que tienen que esperar, como sea un saludo a **marati2011** por sus comentarios en verdad un gracias espero les guste a todos el capítulo así que sin mas preámbulos a leer

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Bloo Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas.

Capítulo 9.-ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde entonces, no había ocurrido un ataque a gran magnitud como las otras veces, pero eso no quería decir que los ataques hubieran cesado, varios incidentes fueron ocurriendo uno tras otro, la gente empezó a asustarse por lo que el gobierno Japonés implemento más seguridad que antes, incluso habían puesto en revisión la nueva aprobación del toque de queda en toda la capital, pero eso aún estaba en tela de juicio lo único que esperamos todos es que no se llegue a implementar eso sería difícil para todos los usuarios sin excepción aunque mataran a los testigos, los aparatos electrónicos así como las redes sociales estaban a la orden del día y eso era algo peligroso, por lo que uno debía andar con cuidado y más sin los miembros de un equipo venían a tender una trampa al contrincante.

Ahora el sol brilla con esplendor ante todo, aún no había ocurrido un nuevo incidente lo cual esperaba que ocurriera eso sería mejor a que no ocurriera, pero aquello no era algo para lo que uno debía tomarse con delicadeza, con aquellos ataques nos damos cuenta que no tienen un plan listo de contingencia y si dejan de atacar fuera quien fuera, era algo para alarmarse totalmente, la experiencia de los años me había enseñado eso y más lo cual era la paciencia.

Ante la vista de todos, estaba entrenando con una de ellos, la cual insistió mucho y ahora henos aquí practicando ante la mirada atenta de todos, los cuales no dejaban de mirarnos, era molesto aunque algunos solo lo hacían para aprender por medio de la visualización y otros solo por molestar tal era el caso de Kageriki, el cual no había estado muy contento desde la semana pasada y todo como siempre mi culpa, no podía culparlo, pero eso no ocupaba mi cabeza por completo, sino lo que ocurrido durante mi estancia en la casa del señor Oda

 **FLASHBACK**

Había durado aproximadamente una semana en la casa del señor Oda el cual, estaba siempre muy feliz a mi criterio además de que siempre fue muy amable conmigo durante toda esa semana que pase casi todo el tiempo dominada, pero que ya en los últimos 3 días mi rendimiento había vuelto y casi con fuerza.

Durante el tiempo que estuve en cama me dispuse a leer ambos libros, uno el cual fervientemente escondí, era aquel diario, cuando pregunte por el la primera vez todos alegaron demencia, pero luego de dar varias amenazas a todos, lograron devolvérmelo sano y salvo, a lo cual Nobunaga dio sus más sinceras disculpas. Lo que había logrado notar sobre el libro de las Teigus fueron las Teigus que todos mis compañeros portaban.

 **Rey Animal: Lionelle;** Lionelle era un Teigu con forma de cinturón. Cuando es activada, el usuario toma características de un león, entre estas se encuentran el aumento de su cabello, una cola larga, orejas en su cabeza y unas grandes garras afiladas que proporcionan una gran fuerza. A su vez, también aumentan sus 5 sentidos. El aumento de su olfato le permite localizar enemigos específicos inclusive a una gran distancia. Lionelle también otorga la capacidad instintiva de detectar peligros y una variación de intensidad lo cual le permite reconocer posibles enemigos. La Teigu a su vez le permite a su usuario curar mucho más rápido sus heridas u lesiones de lo usual. El límite de esta habilidad es desconocido, esta Teigu le pertenecía a Fuyimura

 **Manifestación del Dios Demonio: Extracto del Demonio;** está Teigu fue creada a partir de la sangre de una bestia de clase Ultra-Peligrosa y que tenía la capacidad de manipular el hielo. Su forma física es la de un cáliz lleno de sangre, que una vez consumido, crea un tatuaje en el cuerpo del usuario. Esta Teigu no puede ser removida una vez que es aplicada, así como también posee un peligroso efecto secundario, causando que el usuario oiga voces malignas que provoca que este se vuelva loco si no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para resistir las voces. El usuario es capaz de manipular y crear hielo aunque no tenga agua cerca de él. La Teigu es muy simple, sin embargo con ingenio se podría crear un sin número de técnicas. El Extracto del Demonio tiene como limitación para su usuario que para activarla debe utilizar sus manos, así como para congelar a alguien completamente en hielo debe previamente tocarlo, una Teigu peligrosa pero que fue domada por Korey con facilidad

 **Omnipotencia de Cinco Miradas: Spectator;** Spectator es una Teigu tipo accesorio la cual se coloca en la frente de su usuario y le permite a este utilizar muchas habilidades mentales y de visión, tales como escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, ver a grandes distancias con claridad, ver a través de la ropa del objetivo, o predecir con exactitud los próximos movimientos de sus adversarios, sin embargo, la habilidad más temible era la de transformarse de forma ilusoria en la persona más amada por su enemigo y aprovechar este lapso emocional para asestarle el golpe final, una Teigu digna para alguien como Daisuke

Ahora estaba en el gran patio de atrás practicando un poco con mi Teigu, había estado practicando el arte de evadir y bloquear sin llegar a lastimarme con la Teigu, el primer día que logre sentirme de mejor manera fue cuando empecé a entrenar con el permiso total de Nobunaga, el cual ahora me estaba entrenando.

Nuestras espadas de madera chocaban de manera rápida y con fuerza bruta, el señor Oda era muy habilidoso, apenas si podía leer sus movimientos los cuales eran perfectos en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentía algo en mí corriendo por mis venas, el sonido de nuestras espadas de madera chocar una con otra era interesante.

El señor Oda blandió su espada en un movimiento frontal, el cual bloque con un poco de dificultad, una ventisca de aire se creó con la colisión de nuestras fuerzas, nuestras espadas de madera estaban temblando porque ninguno cedía, o eso pensó el, ya que afloje mi fuerza y di un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que vi como él se tambaleo, en ese momento desde mi lugar me deslice rápidamente, tomando con ambas de mis manos la base de la espada la atraje blandiéndola desde atrás acumulando toda mi fuerza en esta, pude sentir como la presión que hacia sobre el aire era fuerte, estaba cortando el aire con una espada pero con una de madera, iba a terminar con ese encuentro o eso creía.

El señor Oda que había estado enfrente de mi desapareció por completo de mi alce de vista, además no podía parar mi movimiento, me tambaleé en el proceso al tratar de detenerme, en eso sentí como un viento suave se formaba detrás de mí, cuando volteé, unos ojos rojos brillaban con furia y una espada de madera me daba de lleno contra mi abdomen, fue un golpe brutal, ni siquiera me dio el tiempo de detenerlo o mucho menos de imaginar que él se había movido detrás de mí, cuando me si cuenta estaba tira en el duro pavimento del patio trasero de la casa, y estaba tosiendo, me había dejado sin aire, incluso había soltado mi espada de madera, estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, lleve mis manos por reflejo ante el dolor, este hombre en serio sería un terrible enemigo si fuera un usuario de las Teigus.

-¡Saya!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué tanto te lastime?

El señor Oda se acercó a mi casi corriendo, se había puesto de rodillas y me estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro de preocupación, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de pelea que hace pocos minutos el tenia, era un hombre con muchas facetas

-Ugh…pega muy fuerte.-dije retorciéndome un poco en sus brazos

-Ay cielos, jamás debí excederme.-dijo el poniéndose de pie conmigo en brazos

-¿Qué demonios hace?.-le pregunte toda abochornada

-¿Cómo qué hago?, eso obvio mocosa, estas lastimada y por ende no puedes moverte mucho.-dijo el con un tono de arrogancia

-Perdón, creo que escuche mal, pero, ¿Me llamó mocosa?.-le cuestione toda indignada, ¿Quién se creía este tipo?, ¿Mi padre?, ja, ya quisiera

-Si.-respondió el simplemente haciéndome rabiar más.

Me moví en sus brazos, no me gustaba que alguien me tuviera de esa forma tan sumisa, pero el apretó más su agarre contra mí, imposibilitándome para seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, maldición, por lo que deje de insistir por el momento, además había dañado mi orgullo con aquella palabra, yo ya no era una niña, aunque tuviera la apariencia de una joven de 17 años, no eran las cosas así, ya tenía mi tiempo aquí en este mundo, el cual a mi punto de vista estaba podrido casi en su totalidad, solo muy pocas personas habían logrado mantener aquel balance, pero se estaba perdiendo, en solo pensar en eso me hacía sentir algo pero no sabía que, seria, ¿miedo?, ¿culpabilidad?, ¿empatía?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta era algo raro, mientras pensaba en ello yo me estaba recargando contra el pecho de este señor, al pegar mi oído contra su pecho, sus latidos del corazón eran palpables lo cual era lo obvio al ser un ser humano como todos lo que estaban ahora viviendo su vida normal, pero por alguna razón, reconocía esos latidos de alguna parte, era algo lejano, muy tierno y…cálido, estaba cerrando mis ojos por el sonido tan acompasado de los latidos de este hombre el cual había aflojado su agarre contra mí y ahora me estaba dando palmadas en mi espalda haciendo que me relajará, parecía que él me estuviera tratando como un bebe.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Su voz llegó a mis oídos haciendo que fijara mi vista hacia su rostro el cual estaba viendo hacia adelante

-Un poco.-respondí en susurro acorrucada en su pecho

-Ya veo, te voy a llegar a la habitación.-dijo el caminando en dirección a la entrada de la casa

-Umm, no.- respondí de la misma forma haciendo que él se detuviera en el acto, su rostro que se había mantenido hacia adelante se posó hacia a mí, mostrándome un rostro preocupado

-Pero tienes sueño según me dijiste, además te lastime.-respondí el con un tono de culpabilidad y preocupación

-Sí, pero ya se me pasará, además no es la primera vez que recibo un golpe de esta magnitud.-dije cerrando mis ojos y bajando mi cabeza para que no viera mi expresión.

-¿no es la primera vez?

El silencio reino después de aquello, el señor Oda no se había movido para nada de donde estaba parado, parecía que el viento disfruta presentarse siempre en estos momentos, su suave briza golpeo mis mejillas y movió levemente mis cabellos sueltos, mis manos las tenía sobre mi abdomen aun, una encima de la otra, apretándolas levemente, el silencio a veces incomodaba, pero en esta ocasión era muy pacifico, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos ahí, sin hablar, sin movernos, lo único que supe y último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos, fue una silueta escondida entre los árboles que había ahí, estaba observándonos pero no hizo el intenso de aparecerse ante nosotros, podía sentir su miedo y la angustia de hacerlo, o eso creía ya que esta había empezado a salir desde las penumbras de los árboles con paso lento, pero que hizo que el señor Oda se tensará, apretó mi cuerpo más contra el de él, ahora en ese punto había cerrado por completo mis ojos cayendo en un leve sueño.

Desperté varias horas después, ahora todo estaba en penumbras, las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas dejando pasar un frió viento, la luz plateada de la luna clarecía poco la penumbra que había en la habitación, me moví poco y lentamente, pero aun con eso, de mi abdomen sentí una fuerte punzada, me tome el tiempo para sentarme y acercarme a la orilla de la cama, baje mis pies hacia el frio suelo, cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes me levante, lo que traía puesto era algo sencillo a mi criterio y algo revelador, debía evitar quedarme dormida, pero últimamente me pasa muy seguido, me acerque a las ventanas abiertas, las cuales traían aquel viento frió de verano, las cortinas eran ondeadas con suavidad.

El cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas y de la hermosa luna era algo que nunca me cansaría de ver, era algo mágico, había algunas veces que pensaba que la luna misma emitía leves pulsos ya que al hacerlo esta emitía un brillo mucho mayor, aunque eso era pura fantasía mía, era imposible que algo así pasara.

Mi vista paso del ancho cielo nocturno hacia el gran patio que podía ver desde la segunda planta, la gran fuente había dejado de emitir agua, aunque no descartaba que la luna se reflejara sobre ella emitiendo leves ondas sobre el agua, las hojas de los árboles caían sobre la misma fuente, el silencio que había era leve, varias sirenas de policías y ambulancias se escuchaban a los lejos, había ocurrido otro accidente, últimamente se habían intensificado, mire por un rato más aquel hermoso lugar, para regresar a la cama, di un paso hacia atrás y me di la vuelta completa, camine un poco más, pero tuve la sensación de algo horrible, algo desconocido.

Un rayo de luz idéntico como los rayos producían llego sin previo aviso, iluminando la habitación horriblemente, ante eso, volteé hacia atrás, el viento levemente frió se convirtió en algo incapaz de soportar, el cielo nocturno despejado ahora estaba cubierto por densas nubes de tormenta de las cuales feroces truenos se empezaron a escuchar, la lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente, golpeando duramente el pavimento y las ventanas, provocando un cambio radical, a pesar de aquel ambiente, lo que llamo mi atención fue que había alguien parado dentro de la habitación detrás de mí a pocos centímetros.

La tenue luz de los rayos no me ayudaba a distinguir quien era, pero debía ser alguien poderoso para provocar eso, pero era imposible solo un dios podía provocar un cambio de clima pero los dioses no existían, así como la justicia divina, lo único que pude distinguir bien, fue su gran estatura la cual era idéntica a la Nobunaga así como el físico que podía darse a entender que era alguien fuerte físicamente, tenía algo grande parecía un tipo de pistola la cual brilla levemente desde un punto central de esta, aquel tipo, porque era un hombre tenía el pelo corto y podía decirse que era de un color claro y dentro de aquella penumbra sus ojos brillan como el fuego, eran de un color avellana muy hermoso, pero también intimidantes a lo que podía ver y sentir por la atmosfera.

Retrocedí varios pasos, necesitaba mi espada, pero al hacerlo este hombre me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo lo cual me dejo pasmada, mi cabello se movió ante la repentina atracción en un agraciado movimiento así como aquel vestido de pijama que tenía, se movió ondeándose levemente, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, las manos de aquel hombre me sostenía con fuerza, sus ojos sobre los míos eran incapaces de separarse, eran hechizantes más que los de los del señor Oda, no podía articular palabras, me dejo sin que decir, incluso estaba temblando y no era de frió, sentía mis piernas como gelatina y estaba nerviosa, no podía moverme, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, todo fue tan rápido, que no sentí lo que este hombre desconocido hizo.

Sentí algo presionando sobre mis labios tiernamente, mis ojos y nerviosismo se sintieron hasta la punta, el hombre estaba besándome, una de sus manos se posiciono sobre mi cadera atrayéndome hacia el más mientras que la otra se posiciono detrás de mí nuca haciendo que el beso fuera algo levemente profundo, fue tan rápido, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, mis piernas temblaban, sentí como mis mejillas ardían del nerviosismo o de la vergüenza y poco a poco un calor fue recorriendo mi cuerpo, el tiempo se había detenido tanto para bien como para mal, ya que no supe en que momento la tensión de mi cuerpo se fue, así como también comencé a responder al beso, cerrando mis ojos en el proceso y posando mis brazos sobre su amplio pecho, sintiendo como en una de mis manos sentía su pulso acelerado.

Cuando todo ese momento acabo, nuestras bocas levemente separadas por unos cuantos centímetros y nuestros alientos mezclados, el hombre aun sosteniéndome fervientemente, sus ojos sobre los míos sin querer apartarse totalmente, aun sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis piernas aún seguían como gelatina.

-Saya

De sus labios salió mi nombre con anhelo, su voz era suave y calmada, pero también su voz se me hacía muy conocida, hacía mucho tiempo que había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, pero en ese momento no recordar de donde y cuando.

Lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla, estaba fría debía ser por la fuerte tormenta que ahora azotaba con gran fiereza toda la capital, mi mano sobre su mejilla era algo que no esperaba de mi haciendo esto con alguien desconocido, después él puso su mano sobre la mía en su mejilla, tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, besándola suavemente, haciéndome flaquear más, piel era fría pero sus labios eran cálidos.

De nuevo un rayo cayó detrás de nosotros aun en este momento, aquel rayo como el anterior ilumino horriblemente la habitación, pero también hizo que un dolor punzante en mi cabeza surgiera, dejando caer mi peso sobre el hombre sosteniéndome el con más venencia, mi respiración se volvió agitada, mi visión borrosa y mi cuerpo más agotado de lo normal, mi sentido de la audición también decayó haciendo que solo escuchara ecos, podía echar mi nombre saliendo de los labios de este hombre, reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba en ese momento, levantando mi cabeza de su pecho y posando nuestras miradas juntas, siendo lo último que vería después de caer de la misma forma que hace ya varias horas.

Cuando volví a despertar, me encontraba de nuevo en la cama arropada totalmente y muy calientita, y ya estaba amaneciendo, me moví de lado a lado en la cama, tratando de pensar de que aquello hubiera sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real, toque mis labios, aun podía sentir aquella calidez de ese hombre, una calidez que al pensar en eso se me hizo conocida, una calidez que se desvanece y que vuelve a revivir.

-¿Fumito?.

….

Al paso de los días siguientes, volví a sentirme como antes, el señor Oda era por demás amable conmigo y con su sobrina Paty con la cual siempre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, durante ese tiempo me había puesto a revisar el libro de las Teigus, todo lo que venía escrito ahí, era por demás importante, describía a detalle cómo estaban compuestas las Teigus, sus materiales, los tipos que había, los cuales eran las **Biologías** y las **No biológicas.**

Mientras más me adentraba en la lectura de ese libro más iba aprendiendo sobre las Teigus, entre las cuales destacaba que todas tenían una habilidad oculta, pero la cual no estaba descrita en el libro, cuando intente averiguar más sobre eso, el mismo libro tenía una nota escrita sobre eso.

" _Solo sus creadores saben sus capacidades especiales, pero también los secretos de los creadores deben ser descubiertos por uno mismo, solo así será un as o una habilidad"_

Para que el libro no dijera nada al respecto debía ser algo delicado a tratar, pero también pensé que si no la mencionaban era porque tal vez los mismo creadores querían que los mismo secretos del arma se aprendieran por uno mismo, mas no por instrucciones, aquello era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que las armas fueron construidas para un propósito, pero el cual se perdió en las arenas del tiempo.

Cuando llegue a la parte final del mismo libro, había otra nota igual que la anterior, la cual me dejo con un escalofrió de piel, además de una inseguridad sobre mis hombros.

" _Aquellos que posean un Teigu no importa cuál sea, si dos de estos usuarios se llegan a enfrentar, no importa el tipo que sea, o el poder, al enfrentarse, por ley de hierro, uno de los usuarios morirá sin poder prevenirse"_

Ahora comprendía el significado de lo que quiso decir Watanuki en su tienda, esto era como él lo describió, pero yo tenía otro significado para eso.

-Un premio para el ganador y un castigo…para el perdedor

Ahora estábamos yo y Paty caminando por el gran patio principal, ella estaba hablando de muchas cosas, a las cuales no prestaba mucha atención, aunque había unas de las cuales llego a tomarme un poco de curiosidad pero nada más, nos detuvimos en una de las tantas bancas que había y nos sentamos y ella comenzó hablar de varias cosas que al caso no iban, para mí, incluso pensaba que tal vez por la que dormía últimamente era porque ella o el señor Oda hablaban de muchas cosas las cuales no me interesaban y por las cuales me causaba aburrimiento total, pero también estaba el hecho de aquel momento, que aún seguía rondando mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Ella seguía hablando despreocupadamente y yo estaba en las nubes pensando en eso una y otra vez, hasta que ocurrido algo que nunca me agradara, ambas dirigimos nuestras vistas al firmamento y nos alertamos, más bien Paty se alertó, porque había una persona que venía descendiendo a gran velocidad con los brazos abiertos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con las lágrimas de la misma felicidad, desde lejos podía imaginarme quien podía ser y más cuando reconocí su grito.

-¡Saya-san!

-Korey.-dije en susurro, además de que tampoco tuve el tiempo de moverme, cuando menos me lo espere Korey me estaba rodeando con sus brazos fuertemente, al tiempo que salíamos despedidas por la fuerza que ella había usado desde que se había lanzado, el duro pavimento fue lo que sentí después de aquella aparatosa caída…-Auch

-¡Saya!

Escuche a Paty gritar preocupada y sorprendida, mientras que Korey me abrazaba eufóricamente, llorando de la alegría, debí suponer que se debía a que ella me encontró, restregaba su cara contra mi pecho, parece que ella no me iba a soltar en un largo tiempo, a lo cual solo lleve mi mano hacia su cabeza y le di varias caricias, teníamos mucho de qué hablar y que compartir.

Cuando Korey logro tranquilizarse totalmente y separarse de mi ella comenzó una batalla campal contra Paty la cual no se dejó intimidar y mucho menos vencer, las palabras subieron de tono, los ataques se estaban incrementando, e iba a seguir así de no ser porque el señor Oda intervino, el salió al ver cuál era el escándalo y se encontró con una discusión de señoritas a la cual yo no estaba incluida, pero aun así el me regaño igual, durante un buen rato él fue el mediador de ambas para aclarar las cosas, fue duro, pero valió la pena, ahora estaban ambas disculpándose.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado, Korey, ¿Cómo diste conmigo?.-cuestione al tiempo que ellas se disculparon, Korey quien se había mantenido al margen se volvió abalanzar contra mí, aquí íbamos de nuevo…-Korey, primero responde

-Pasaron muchas cosas, pero…¡SAYA-SAN!, ¡POR FIN!.-Korey comenzó a gritar, mientras lloraba de alegría, sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro, pero que podía hacer, a Korey no podía decirle o hacerle nada

-Nunca vas a cambiar.-dije en susurro

-No, ni siquiera por tener un piche maromo enfrente de mí que está pero bien pinche buenorro, pero mira nada más que pinche tubos de cañería gigantes tiene y ni me quiero imaginar a su "amiguito".-dijo Korey separándose de mí y señalando al señor Oda el cual se había quedado con la boca abierto, Paty se había sonrojado eufóricamente y yo no sabía dónde meterme…-A ver amigo, enseñe su "Amiguito"

-¡Korey!.- grite totalmente apenada, esta tenía todo su cerebro fuera de si

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A pesar de todo aquello, agradecí su hospitalidad, incluso me dijeron que podía volver otra vez si lo quisiera, pero eso no sería posible, cuando todo esto terminara, desaparecía, o mejor aún, dejaría que me mataran para no estar aquí más tiempo.

-No te distraigas, Saya

Hiro me hizo una advertencia bastante confiada, su espada de madera se movió rápido pero sin fuerza alguna, un grave error, al igual que ella, eleve mi espada de madera sosteniéndola solo con una mano, desde atrás la sostuve y poniendo un poco de fuerza sobre ella la atraje contra la otra blandiéndola, cuando estas hicieron choques, la mano de Hiro que sostenía su espada se dobló feamente, que incluso ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor que solo yo alcance a escuchar, al tiempo que la espada de madera se rompía, ahora Hiro estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando con su otra mano su muñeca de su mano derecha en la cual había traído la espada de madera ahora rota.

-El confiarte te conducirá a la muerte.-le dije mientras le tendía una mano la cual ella acepto inmediatamente

-Lo siento, pero es que yo no soy buena con este tipo de entrenamientos Saya.-dijo Hiro bajando la cabeza

-Ah.-di un suspiro y le hice una seña con mi mano comenzando a caminar fuera de la vista de todos…..-Si no eres buena en el combate mano a mano, ¿Qué demonios haces en una guerra?

-Bueno…puedo ser de apoyo.-dijo ella algo incomoda mientras caminábamos

-¿En qué?.-le pregunte un poco más confiada ya que ahora nadie nos podía escuchar desde donde estábamos

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy buena en el hacker.-respondió

-Y dime, ¿has encontrado algo de relevancia?.-le pregunte sin mirarla y fue ahí cuando cayó un silencio…-Por cómo te quedaste es un no, ¿verdad?

-Es que no lo entiendo, toda la información que he tratado de obtener no existe, ni siquiera en los sitios que jaqueé para obtener información sobre los ataques, nada funciona.-dijo ella con frustración en su voz

-Nada funciona o mejor dicho…nada existe

-¿Qué quieres decir Saya?

-Hiro en las guerras es obvio que la información no siempre se va encontrar en un lugar, desde tiempos inmemoriales, en cada continente había un encargado o varios en conseguir aquella información para obtener ventaja contra el enemigo, ellos buscaban en cualquier lugar que ellos creían que podían obtener algo, pero también utilizaban otros métodos, ¿sabes cuáles son?.-dije haciendo un resumen de lo que sabia

-¿El espionaje?.-cuestiono ella a lo cual me hizo sacar una sonrisa leve

-No eres tan tonta después de todo

-Oye, pero si viste que no soy buena en el combate mano a mano, crees que voy a ser buena en el espionaje y más si este se trata de ver a personas sin que ellos se den cuenta que soy un enemigo.-expreso Hiro con algo de frustración, lo cual yo también haría

-Yo creo que puedes, Hiro, si puedes jaquear algo que para mí es imposible conseguir información directamente sin estar enfrente de un aparato seria pan comido

-Para ti Saya, tú tienes muchas habilidades en cambio yo…me quedo atrás

-No lo creo así Hiro.-respondí con confianza

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Hiro, según lo que me conto Korey sobre tu Teigu, esta tiene la capacidad de hacer que su usuario se transforme en lo que él quiera, ¿verdad?

-Claro, pero no le veo el caso

-Hiro, tu Teigu es eso de lo que te estoy hablando, una Teigu especializada en el espionaje.-respondí viéndola directamente y deleitándome con su cara de sorpresa

-¿Qué?, ¿En serio?, ¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, yo lo creo, además nos sería muy útil, el internet es muy fácil de manipular desde todos los aspectos, en cambio manipular a una personas es algo grande y más si esta tiene la voluntad de fuego en su interior.-dije metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi falda y sacando una gran cantidad de agujas las cuales le entregue a Hiro

-¿Para qué es esto?

-Es tu arma

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Estas agujas?!

-Hiro, cualquier cosa sirve…-dije al tiempo que tomaba una de las largas agujas que tenía Hiro en su mano, poniéndola enfrente de mi la sostuve levemente en mi mano, para después lanzarla y clavarse en un árbol en conjunto con varios insecto en ella, pude ver como Hiro miraba incrédula la escena, miraba el árbol el cual tenía la aguja clavada con varios insectos para después dirigirla hacia mi….-Siempre y cuando la sepas usar claro esta

-¿Cómo fue que?

-Hiro, si quieres ser fuerte y de utilidad, debes dejar aquello que te detiene por completo

-Saya…

-Hiro, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo de suma relevancia


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos y chicas , ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien la razón por la que no actualice la otra semana fue porque estaba en época de exámenes de la universidad y tenia que estudiar y saben que para mantener una buena calificación uno tiene que estar estudiando mucho y eso, pero ahora estoy desocupada y tuve el tiempo suficiente para terminar el capitulo el cual espero les guste como siempre si tengo mas tiempo actualizare con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia se los prometo aquí en el capitulo, Huyyy, tiene mucho que decir jajajaja, como sea espero les guste como siempre chicos y chicas un saludo a **marati2011** por sus comentarios tan alentadores además de que la historia ya tiene un favorito, TTnTT lloro de felicidad y eso es bueno por cierto la nueva historia la continuación de **La tragedia inminente; El fin de una Era** ya esta con el capitulo 1 con 90% terminado así que puede que en dos semanas no mejor dicho en 1 semana publique mi nueva historia chicos y chicas, sin mas preámbulos a disfrutar la lectura

 **marati2011** ;Hiro es una chica que a cualquier persona que llegara a conocerla le caería muy bien de eso ni se diga

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Blood-C Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas

Capítulo 10.-SECRETO ENTRE MANOS

-¡No puede ser!.- Hiro exclamaba sorprendida y asustada mientras retrocedía, tenía que ir y avisarle a los demás y tenía que ser rápido, Saya tenía que saberlo.

Tomando una de las múltiples agujas que en ese momento traía, coloco varias bombas de humo, tomando solo 4, las sujeto entre sus dedos y moviendo su mano, las lanzo hacia aquel hombre, el cual bloqueo aquellas agujas con lo que parecía ser una pistola de gran tamaño, las agujas al hacer contacto con una dura superficie, las bombas de humo flaquearon y ocurrió la explosión, el hombre quedo medio aturdido, lo cual Hiro aprovecho, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr por el bosque de los suicidios, el viento golpeaba fuertemente su cara así como las ramas que estaban inclinadas de los árboles lastimándola en el proceso su rostro, la adrenalina era lo que la impulsaba, sus emociones ayudaban en sobremanera.

Corrió sin sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, cruzo por varios caminos para perderse en proceso de aquel hombre, el cual según Saya debía estar muerto, junto con el señor Mogari, pero no era así, sus pensamientos eran un caos, ella no podía acomodar sus pensamientos e ideas de manera congruente, trataba de no voltear atrás, si lo hacía podría ser su fin, siguió corriendo hasta perderse y no reconocer más los distintos camino que tomo, cuando llego a un gran cúmulo de árboles se detuvo, puso su manos en uno de los grandes troncos y empezó a respirar rudamente, fue ahí cuando no sintió sus piernas, estaba temblando por la falta de energía, hizo todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie, pero sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó fuertemente la sobresalida raíz del árbol la cual tenía varias famas levantadas, las cuales se clavaron directamente en las rodillas de Hiro

-Itte.-exclamo Hiro mientras sentía como algo cálido salía de sus rodillas y se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta caer en el pasto…..-Maldición no tengo fuerzas

Hiro se dejó completamente, volteo su cuerpo quedando sus rodillas de frente y su espalda recostada sobre el tronco, tratando de volver a retomar el aire que perdió, el sudor corría desde su frente hasta su barbillas, incluso sus piernas las sentía sudorosas, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se perdió en el firmamento que había encima de ella, ahora estaba respirando con mayor lentitud, se estaba recuperando lentamente.

Cuando se sintió con una mayor estabilización atrajo su Teigu poniéndola sobre su estómago, abriéndola ya estando en su estómago se dispuso a ver si tenía algo para curarse, lo único que encontró fue una venda, aparte de sus cosméticos y de sus agujas de presión, había varios dulces, solo eso, maldecía en no haber traído algo más en casos como estos.

-Tan siquiera lo perdí de vista

Cerrando levemente sus ojos de nuevo, se concentró en analizar la situación desde su punto de vista, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos tomo la venda que traía y de dispuso a curar sus rodillas lastimadas, hizo una mueca de desagrado, tenía muchas tiras de madera incrustadas en su rodillas, la sangre no paraba, y se preocupaba al no sentir el dolor sobre esto, le quedarían marcas imborrables, las tiras de madera estaban incrustas de diferentes formas, casi como si hubieran cocido algo en sus rodillas, era horrible, ante eso ella volteo hacia otro lado, no quería ver eso, incluso habían empezado a darle nauseas, llevo su mano por reflejo, soltando en el proceso la venda.

-Mierda.-exclamo levemente disgustada

-Si creías que corriendo a lo idiota escaparías de mí, estas muy equivocada Hiro Tsukiyama, usuaria de la Teigu de espionaje

Hiro se paralizo por completo sus ojos que los había vuelto a cerrar los abrió abruptamente, su cuerpo esta rígido, su mano que se había mantenido en su boca la alejo lentamente de ella, sus ojos que veían hacia ningún lugar en específico, siguieron el origen de aquella voz, comenzó a temblar en el proceso, ella quería creer que nada de eso era real, que era un mal sueño, que era una ilusión por el mismo bosque pero no, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el punto del cual provino la voz su aliento la dejo, su alma se vino al piso, fue un tremendo susto, sentía que sudaba frío y ahora estaba temblando con más fuerza, eso no era ilusión ni mucho menos un mal sueño como ella quería que fuera realmente.

A varios metros de distancia de ella, sentando sobre las ramas altas de uno de los árboles, miraba con una seria pero divertida mirada a ella, su mirada era tal y como ella pensaba que sería al tenerla en persona, un miedo indescifrable, comenzó a menear su cabeza de lado a lado lentamente, aquel hombre la miraba divertido, mientras que una de sus manos estaba la venda que ella había dejado caer hacia unos momentos, maldecía internamente haber ido sola al bosque de los suicidios sin compañía como Saya y Korey incluso Mana le advirtieron y una advertencia viniendo de Saya era mucho que decir, se arrepentía, no tenía el valor de tomar su Teigu y sacar las agujas para intentar huir convirtiéndose en una ave, pero sabría que eso tendría una consecuencia mucho mayor de lo que podía esperar, si fue capaz de encontrarla de esta forma tal fácilmente, convertida en un ave seria pollo frito, su miedo creció al ver aquella enorme pistola la cual estaba brillando desde su puntos abiertos, pero había uno que brillaba con más intensidad, ella podía jurar que la energía del bosque se estaba acumulando sobre aquella enorme pistola en lo que parecía ser un núcleo de energía, aquella pistola, la había visto en el libro que Saya le había mostrado a escondidas de todos, era una Teigu de energía espiritual, era **La Artillería Romana: Pumpkin** , una de las Teigus con mayor poder, a su criterio y lo peor de todo es que ese hombre las tenía en sus manos, él debía ser uno de sus enemigos, esto era malo.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?.-cuestiono al tiempo que jugaba con la venda que traía en su mano

Su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, era incomprensible, a pesar de que sus ojos tenían aquella chispa de diversión su voz era todo lo contrario en su tono, era frió como el hielo, lo hacía ver más aterrorizante, trato de articular palabras pero no podía, el miedo la tenía paralizada o eso era lo que ella creía.

-Debo suponer que si, por tu expresión y tu actitud debo ameritar que sabes, quien soy yo, ¿verdad, Hiro Tsukiyama?, la hacker más joven y más habilidosa que me ha causado problemas desde hace buen tiempo.-dijo el hombre deteniendo el movimiento de su mano y frunciendo levemente el ceño

Aquello incremento la tensión sobre Hiro, la pobre ya no sabía qué hacer y donde meterse, había echado a perder todo lo que había aprendido, Saya le pidió que entrenara mas ya que sus habilidades serian ultramente necesarias y eso le vio el buen visto, pero hizo caso omiso a la petición de Mana, le pidió de la manera más maternal que sus habilidades las utilizara primero en lugares pequeños, para después ir mejorando en su habilidad, pero desobedeció, había empezado a entrenar de esa forma pero se aburrió por lo que siempre que todos estaban distraídos o eso creía ella, ya que siempre sentía la mirada de alguien detrás de su espalda al escabullirse de ahí, sus habilidades las utilizo de forma no tan incorrecta pero irresponsable, en un día había acabado con más de la mitad de su energía por haberse mantenido más 3 horas transformada, y todo fue por ir al centro comercial, ahora debía entender a no desobedecer a Mana, pero eso ya no podría hacerse.

Hiro dio un salto al ver que ese hombre descendió de la gran rama del árbol y camino con paso lento hacia ella, Hiro trato retroceder pero no tenía lugar a donde esconderse, detrás de ella grandes troncos de árboles se apilaban unos contra otros sin dejar lugar alguno para que alguien quisiera escapar, lleve sus rodillas hacia ella, sus brazos se movieron rápidamente de un lado al otro tratando de alejarlo, pero imposible él no se detenía para nada, sus ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas, hasta su barbilla y cayendo al pasto, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, quería que él se detuviera, que no avanzara más, que se quedara ahí, quería irse, quería regresar, quería avisarle a Saya, quería…¡Alejarse de este hombre!

-¡Aléjate!.-grito Hiro totalmente en pánico, cubriéndose con sus brazos en el proceso buscando protección, esperando algún ataque o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, escucho los pasos de aquel hombre los cuales se detuvieron en seco, ella aún seguía temblando el silencio la estaba matando lentamente.

Al que no venía ningún golpe o ataque de la Teigu de ese hombre, se descubrió lentamente bajando sus manos quedando levemente suspendidas en el aire y levemente lejos de su visión, cuando abrió sus ojos se pegó una fuerte sorpresa así como susto, sus ojos estaban enfocados en aquel hombre que se había quedado inmóvil a un metro de distancia y con una de sus manos estiradas hacia ella, su Teigu la había dejado en el tronco del árbol que había estado sentado, en su otra mano había una pequeña bolsa la cual era transparente en la cual podía observar varios medicamentos para aliviar el dolor muscular, pomadas para lo mismo, vendas, agua oxigenada, alcohol, algodón, agujas, jeringas, hilo y tijeras, Hiro dejo de temblar al ver eso y más cuando vio la mano extendida del hombre hacia ella, su visa ahora viajo de la mano del hombre hacia su rostro el cual estaba igual de inexpresivo cuando lo vio desde las alturas, pero ahora no estaba de la misma forma que antes, no sabía cómo explicarse ese cambio tan abrupto sobre ese hombre, sus ojos que antes habían tenía el ceño levemente fruncido así como un brillo de diversión en sus pupilas no estaba, ahora estaba totalmente sereno, normal sería la palabra adecuada. Su vista viajo de la mano del hombre hacia su vista varias veces sin creerse lo que tenía enfrente, ¿Qué demonios quería ese hombre?.

-Vamos, si te quedas con esas heridas se van a poner de peor forma y no querrás ser asesinada por los verdaderos enemigos.-dijo el hombre hiso aparecer una sonrisa leve

Las palabras enemigos en la cabeza resonó en la cabeza de Hiro con mucha fuerza, haciendo olvidarse del miedo por completo, pero la sorpresa se incrementó más, acaso aquel hombre, ¿no era su enemigo?, ¿Qué demonios?, eso no podía ser cierto, la misma Saya le había dicho que había muchos enemigos, demasiados eran en total 14, de los cuales solo 3 lograron enfrentar pero no lograron descubrir su identidad, de la sorpresa paso a la furia.

-¡No me jodas!.- exclamo Hiro molesta…-¡No me estés mintiendo!, Claramente nosotros sabemos que hay en total 14 enemigos, y ahora con lo que hice sé que tú eres uno de ellos, no te hagas el mendigo santito que eres uno de los buenos, porque no es así, yo sé quién era y que eres.

El hombre escucho lo que la pequeña niña, bueno no tan pequeña ya era toda una dama, pero que nunca superaría a la mujer que él amaba con locura, y que hace varias semanas compartió un hermoso momento, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro levemente se incrementó, para después dejar salir una carcajada en gran volumen, Hiro se había quedado sin palabras al ver que ese hombre se estaba riendo y con ganas sobre lo que ella dijo hacia él, ¿Pero quién se creía ese tipo?

-¡¿De qué te ríes maldito?!

El hombre no podía aguantarse la risa por completo, le hacía completa gracia ver este tipo de juventud hoy en día, pero era algo bueno, mujeres de ese tipo quedan muy pocas, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando para cuando lo hizo, miro con una ceja alzada a la muchacha la cual estaba hecha una pequeña fiera, meneo su cabeza de lado a lado, esto le iba a tomar mucho tiempo y paciencia, pero esperaba cumplir con su objetivo fuera de los ojos de Nobunaga.

-Pequeña en parte tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, hay enemigos y en gran cantidad, pero no siempre los enemigos están del lado contrario como tú lo apuntas, también están de tu lado cuando menos te lo esperes estos se darán a conocer de la manera más dolorosa.-dijo el hombre sonriendo sugestivamente

-¿Lo dice por su maldita experiencia?.-cuestiono Hiro furiosa aun

-Si lo digo por mi maldita experiencia, pero tú también lo has vivido

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?

-Vaya así que ella no te lo dijo como es realmente, he de suponer.- dijo el hombre inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Hiro la cual se tensó al ver que el hombre estaba un poco más cerca de ella de esa forma.

-¿Decirme que?, ¿Y quién?.-cuestiono Hiro sabiendo la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, en cuanto a la otra, era algo que estaba inconcluso.

-Saya, Kisaragi Saya, la mujer mitad humano mitad Furukimono que se vio envuelta en esta Guerra

-Sí, la conozco, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Saya en todo esto?.-cuestiono Hiro con desconfianza no le iba a gustar el rumbo que la conversación pudiera dar, pero era una perfecta oportunidad para obtener información sobre el enemigo y más si era de este hombre…-Nanahara Fumito, ¿Qué es lo Saya no me ha dicho?

Fumito sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta y pregunta de la chica, desde sus adentros se felicitaba, su plan dio frutos, ella había mordido el anzuelo, ahora era tiempo de sacar un poco de la verdad que lo estaba carcomiendo y quien mejor que nadie una chica ajena a todo tipo de problemas, Hiro Tsukiyama, la hacker más joven y la primera en hacerle guerra por medio de los aparatos electrónicos.

-Solo espero que lo tomes como algo de información, para eso es que estas entrenando, ¿verdad?, para no morir

…

 _Desde tiempos inmemoriales, mucho antes de que el hombre pisara el suelo terrenal y los dioses se dieran cuenta, nosotros el_ _ **Clan Motokami**_ _, hemos estado en la tierra desde tiempos ancestrales, hemos visto la tierra evolucionar con el paso de los años, somos conocidos como el_ _ **Clan de la Longevidad**_ _, mi padre y mi madre quien ahora está descansando en paz, han mantenido a todo nuestro clan lejos del contacto humano, antes de que el hombre comenzara andar las cosas no eran así, desde que era pequeña siempre tuve mucha libertad, pero con el paso del tiempo todo cambio, mi vida de tranquilidad se fue haciendo añicos, mi prima pensaba lo mismo, fueron milenios en que nuestra tranquilidad se convirtió en un encierro, aunque mi padre el líder del clan haga esto por protección es mucho._

 _Nuestro Reino está escondido de la vista y el conocimiento del humano, mi padre desde pequeña siempre me dijo que yo no era un humano, pero tampoco era un monstruo como yo a veces pensaba al hacer el uso de mis poderes, él siempre me decía que era alguien especial tal y como mi madre una vez lo fue, el nombre de mi madre era_ _ **Mikoto,**_ _era una sacerdotisa guerrera como mi padre trataba de describírmela, ella creo los sellos más poderosos que jamás había visto, nuestro Reino estaba escondido y resguardado gracias a estos sellos hechos por mi madre y controlados por mi padre , desde milenios y que no han ayudado a mantenernos seguros de todas las guerras que han sucedido._

 _Nuestro gran reino era esplendoroso, tengo muchos hermosos recuerdos de él, un gran castillo sobre una gran montaña con otros más sobre pequeñas montañas de las cuales grandes cascadas cristalinas caían en un abismo sin fin creando todos los días arcoíris, una gran naturaleza lo abordaba, grandes árboles que se extendían hasta el firmamento, sus hojas cambiaban con la estación de cada año y caían junto al agua, puentes de roca tallados perfectamente y con grandes pilares tanto al principio como al final marcando el símbolo de nuestro clan sobre los pilares, bestias corrían por doquier felices, eran muy traviesos y los majestuosos dragones blancos que servían solo a los líderes del clan surcaban los cielos infinitos atrayendo consigo los vientos del norte y la lluvia, canarios, hadas, águilas y hermosos halcones acompañaban a los dragones sobre el firmamento, un gran campo de rosas de todo tipo se esparcían por todo el lugar, pequeñas, grandes eran de cualquier tipo y la armonía que había entre nuestros pobladores era igual de magnifica, creo que nuestra gente y las bestias eran lo que daba vida a nuestro gran reino oculto, todos eran iguales en todo aspecto, mujeres y hombres, bestias y no bestias, todos eran seres vivos tratados igual, era la esencia de nuestro reino, pero lo que más me gustaba eran las hermosas melodías que la gran naturaleza creaba, el sonido del viento, del agua, el canto de las aves todo sonido era hermoso, incluso había veces que la misma luna cuando aparecía ante nosotros cantaba junto a su hermano el sol y la naturaleza se le unía al igual que yo, recitando nuestra canción milenaria creada por mi madre y solo usada por los descendientes_

 _A pesar de haber guerras, continúe mi vida como futura hereda del clan_ _ **Motokami**_ _, a mi corta edad fui entrenada personalmente por mi padre en el arte de la pelea, pero que desastrosamente falle completamente decepcionando a mi padre y a los miembros de la familia, más no el respeto, todos eran comprensibles, decían que mi poder no radica en lo físico sino en lo interno, toda la gente incluso podía escuchar el murmullo de las bestias acordando lo mismo, pero aún recuerdo como de pequeña lloraba hasta que el sol salía, había veces en que quería morir al no ser alguien suficientemente buena para manejar el poder del clan, con el paso de los años, trate de perfeccionarme en el arte de la pelea, ya sea con espadas, lanzas u otra cosa, pero nada, siempre salía lo mismo, fracaso y más fracasos, incluso en el arte de los sellos era pésima, nada me salía bien, mi padre jamás me presiono había veces en las que él me detenía en aquellos duros entrenamientos que yo me ponía, diciéndome, "Que no necesitaba ser alguien igual al resto, que yo tenía lo propio y que eso era lo que importaba lo único que faltaba era descubrir que era eso", siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro níveo y un brillo especial en sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno._

 _Aun con aquellas significativas palabras eso no me levantaba el ánimo, siempre estaba alejada de los demás, deje de lado los entrenamientos por no ser buena, por no ser digna de usar una espada o cualquier arma, aquello me lastimaba no importaba que pensara o tratara de hacer no podría encontrar ese algo para lo que era buena, siempre cada noche al no poder conciliar el sueño, salía del palacio e iba a un gran risco de donde se mostraba una gran cascada más grande que las pequeñas pero no tan grande como la que castillo tenia, me sentaba sobre el frio pasto y miraba hacia el firmamento , cerraba mis ojos y ponía toda mi concentración en mis oídos, los sonidos siempre podía escucharlos con claridad, hasta escuchar una hermoso melodía y comenzar a entonar la canción de mi madre, en la penumbra de la noche._

 _La canción sagrada,_ _ **Towagatari no Uta; Kaze no uta**_ _(Historia Eterna: Canción del Viento)_ _ **,**_ _era el nombre de aquella canción, la luna siempre brillaba de manera intensa cuando la cantaba ,mi padre una vez me conto que mi madre la gran creadora de nuestro clan y primera Reina la solía cantarla para mí cuando yo aún estaba en su vientre y todos se regocijaban cuando la escuchaban cantar mi padre siempre decía, que mi madre tenía algo sumamente especial cuando cantaba esa canción sagrada una canción dedica para todos pero sobre todo para los dioses, esa canción me fue enseñada por mi madre cuando aún era muy pequeña, de mi madre no recuerdo como era ni nada lo único que tengo de ella fue esta canción sagrada, no había día o noche que no cantara esta canción para todos o solo para mí, pero toda nuestra paz fue corta y vilmente destruida._

 _La mayor parte de nuestro clan había sido asesinado, obligándonos a levantarnos en armas contra los seres humanos, los cuales robaron parte de nuestro poder, lo que creamos y resguardamos en memoria de mi madre, fue usurpado por ellos, y lo estaban utilizando de la manera más cruel y vil, 48, un numero bajo, pero muy poderoso en manos de seres como ellos, la muerte y destrucción estaba causando en todo el planeta, nosotros no éramos capaces de detenerlos por completo, nuestro número era de 7 armas conocidas como_ _ **Teigus**_ _, éramos hormigas comparados con ellos, fue un periodo de guerra horrible, nuestro_ _ **Reino Rites,**_ _fue destruido, y con ello fue el despertar de una maldición que se había mantenido dormida, gracias al poder de mi madre en el palacio nuestro pueblo, todo se vio convertido en algo monstruoso, con la destrucción de todo, nuestro tiempo de mantenernos ocultos como el primer Clan sobre la tierra fue solo el principio de todo, el poder que antes era solo nuestro y que solo nuestra sangre podría controlar también nos fue arrebatado y todo gracias a la ambición humana, las nuevas amenazas no solo nos afectaron a nosotros sino también a los seres humanos, los cuales aun con el poder de casi dioses en sus manos lograron prevenirlo, lo único que lograron ellos fue la muerte y destrucción con el paso de los milenios, el gran mar de sangre que se fue creando con la primera guerra ancestral y continuo su curso el cual nunca tendría fin, gracias a ellos por iniciarlo y a nosotros por existir…_

Esto era lo primero que estaba escrito en el diario de la princesa Sayuri, en mi memoria podría decir que no era el tipo de recuerdos escritos que esperaba de una princesa, la manera en lo que escribía y redactaba, era algo duro, incluso las hojas en las que escribió estaban manchadas, debían haber sido sus lágrimas, había partes inconclusas y otras difíciles de entender, tal como esto, no me podía creer lo que este diario decía, un clan que existo mucho antes de que el hombre empezara a evolucionar, en el mismo diario en las hojas aparte de aquellas manchas, había dibujos de criaturas míticas, entre ellas los dragones, quimeras, grogonas, sirenas etc. tal y como la misma princesa lo describía, todo tipo de criaturas bien dibujadas y cada una en un espacio especial debía decir.

Mire hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que el sol estaba por ocultarse, había pasado un buen rato leyendo algo ajeno era algo fuera de lugar en mí, deje el libro en la cómoda que tenía en el cuarto que me habían asignado, el cual estaba más lejos muy al fondo, esto lo había hecho por la cuestión en cuanto a Kageriki, el cual no se había mantenido con una actitud muy buena que digamos.

Me pare del asiento en el que estaba, y me encamine a la ventana, tomo los seguros de la ventana deslizándolos, y subiendo la ventana hasta una altura determinada en donde solté los seguros de esta la cual no cayo quedándose en el lugar que quería, dejando entrar aire en el proceso, el cuarto estaba ardiendo por la misma razón de estar totalmente encerrado, pero era para mí concentración la cual quería fuera de lugar por un buen rato había leído algo totalmente inesperado y privado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Hiro no ha vuelto desde la mañana.-dije frunciendo mi ceño un poco, habían pasado más de 9 horas y Hiro no había vuelto desde entonces…-¿A dónde fue esa mocosa?

Baje mi vista, dejando que una briza suave golpeara levemente mi rostro y moviera un poco mi cabello, sentí como algo en mi pecho se estremecía, incluso dolía, ¿Qué era lo que tenía para que algo así me pasara?, la última vez que me estremecí de esta manera fue aquella vez en la casa del Señor Oda, en donde aún seguí tratando de averiguar cómo ocurrió eso, apreté mis labios en solo recordarlo, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recordarlo?, eso no era normal en mí, y menos cuando sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Pero solo fue una vez, dudo mucho que vuelva ocurrir.-dije en susurro levantando mi vista y enfocándola en el firmamento el cual estaba cubierto de hermosos colores carmín y pocos rayos del sol…-Y si llega a ocurrir, entonces no sería un sueño tal y como había planteado.

Sonreí levemente al tiempo que sacaba un suspiro, me aleje de la ventana y me acomode en la cama, aunque fuera temprano trataría de dormir, mañana mismo saldría a buscar una presa, hace varios días que no como como mi dieta está marcada, y tal vez eso sea lo que me ha mantenido totalmente débil, me moví levemente en la cama restregando mi rostro contra la suavidad de esta, cerraba y abría mis ojos, aun lado de mi estaban los dos libros así como Murasame, la cual hace buen tiempo no había sentido de nuevo su sed de derramar sangre, varias cosas de Murasame no estaban escritas en el libro, lo que quería saber no venía y lo poco que venía era irrelevante en todo el sentido de la palabra, solo mostraba las características, lo que hacía y lo que podía hacer, eso me lo sabía de memoria, lo que quería saber era sobre aquellos deseos asesinos las veces que pensaba en ello, lo adjuntaba a que la espada tenía un aura negativa y tal vez se debía a su maldición de la asesina de un solo corte, pero eso los descubriría tal y como el libro decía, con tiempo y practica y si tenía tiempo y suficiente fuerza crearía mi propia habilidad, así tendría dos as bajo la manga, solo esperaba descubrir el as que la misma espada para después crear el mío como era conveniente.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde para cuando llegue ese momento

Mis ojos se volvieron pesados poco a poco, mi visión se volvió opaca hasta tornarse oscura, mi cuerpo floto en un tipo de nube, en donde estaba muy cómoda y de donde tampoco me quería ir y mucho menos mover.

…

La noche era ahora la ocupante del tiempo que reinaba en la zona, Hiro había vuelto después de estar más de todo un día fuera, cuando ella volvió nadie estaba despierto lo cual ella agradecía internamente, no quería hablar con nadie por el momento, pero si alguien llegaba a preguntar de su ausencia deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera Saya la que preguntará, en ella podía confiar por el momento, este asunto era de importante relevancia, solo esperaba que mañana fuera ella quien preguntará, solo esperaba, pero si no lo era solo, ignoraría o evadiría el tema, pero si Saya llegaba a preguntar, ¿sería lo correcto en decir esta información?, la duda empezó a invadirla.

Nanahara Fumito estaba vivo y era un tipo de aliado a como ella había entendido, que así como ellos buscaban al culpable de todo esto su equipo también lo hacía, así que si eran aliados, pero aparte de ser aliados por los mismo propósitos también había algo en medio de todo esto y ese era su principal conflicto si decirle a Saya o no, el mismo le había pedido que no dijera nada hasta que llegara el momento, pero aquello no podía esperar para nada, era algo especial y significativo, no podía esperar, pero la duda era la que la detenía en ir ahora y decirle.

-Saya.- Hiro dijo el nombre de Saya entre sus dientes era difícil la decisión que ella tenía que tomar.

Se pasó un tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que estaba en su cabeza y no había llegado a nada en particular, por poco faltaba para que ella misma se golpeara contra lo pared, estaba entre la espalda y la pared, en ambas opciones eso traería consecuencias, pero ambas tenían un camino diferente el cual no se podía especular absolutamente nada, ya que ella no era adivina y mucho menos tenía el poder de ver el futuro.

-Maldición.- dijo Hiro con frustración ahora tirada en su cama sin cambiarse y con vendas en sus rodillas y su Teigu a un lado, el tema no dejaría de darle vuelta por un buen rato incluso ella pensaba que soñaría con el tema …-Maldito Nanahara Fumito, ¿Por qué viniste a complicar las cosas demasiado?

Y todo fue porque ella se quedó a escucharlo detalladamente, al principio ella no creyó nada de lo que él decía, hasta que el mismo haciéndola tomar a la fuerza vio todo a través de sus ojos lo que Fumito le había dicho y con mayor detalle de lo que Fumito había descrito, sintió la furia y la indignada agobiarla, aquello no se lo espero por nada, ahora entendía porque Saya odiaba que pronunciaran el nombre de Mogari ante ella, ahora entendía el odio y el sufrimiento de Saya, entendía las razones que la llevo abandonar Tokio por periodo indefinido, le dolió ver a Saya llorar por algo que para ella sería algo sin sentido, pero ella tuvo una vida normal desde que nació en cambio Saya, fue algo muy triste e innecesario, era muy triste y desolador, lo que Saya ha vivido y experimentando era casi el mismo infierno, un infierno que siempre ha estado alrededor de ella y que no había notado, el dolor recordar un poco de eso la sangre le hervía del coraje , pero trato de tranquilizarse, enojado nadie gana nada y mucho menos en su situación.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, tratando de olvidar todo lo que vivió gracias al poder de Fumito, pero era imposible, solo suspiro con pesadez ante eso y cuando lo hizo, había decidido una opción que para ella no era algo bueno, pero todo era por mantener a todo a salvos y más a Saya a la cual le debe mucho, mucho más de lo que ella había podido pensar, di de nueva cuenta un suspiro, y miro con ojos culpable a la dulce luna llena, la cual parecía brillar con intensidad.

-Lo siento.-decía Hiro en susurros…-Perdóname Saya, pero es por tu seguridad, no puedo decirte que tu padre, tu verdadero padre está vivo, y mucho menos que has tenido ya contacto con él, no ahora, no por el momento

Hiro cerro sus ojos con culpabilidad en su elección, no era propio de ella mentir, pero esta vez lo haría, y lo haría por proteger a Saya de todo peligro, ahora que ese secreto estaba en sus manos, debía mantenerse al margen y siempre atenta ante lo que pudiera ocurrir en un momento a otro, tal y como Fumito se lo pidió.

-Oda Nobunaga, es el padre biológico de Saya, el líder de uno de los contingentes


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien porque yo lo estoy muy bien ya que tengo mucha inspiración y tuve muy poco tiempo a mi parecer porque logre escribir mucho mas de lo que yo había esperado pero no importa entre mas largo el capitulo mejor según a mi parecer pero como sea, como prometí si tenia mucho mas tiempo subiría otro capítulo y miren aquí esta el capitulo que bien, aun así como siempre muchas gracias por las vistas , en verdad las aprecio demasiado me hacen sentir alegre y demas cosas además de que escribir es mi hobbi prácticamente y de imaginación tengo mucha jajajaja, un saludo para **marati2011** y también para l **The Little bug** a chica mitad italiana mitad alemana , mi ingles no es muy bueno pero algo se como dicen mi país porque si SOY 100% Mexicana, bueno como siempre gracias y disfruten el capitulo

 **marati2011** : claro que Fumito desea lo mejor para Saya y eso se vio muy reflejado en la película de la serie ya que en verdad quiere que ella siga viviendo y eso quiero yo mostrar una nueva faceta de Fumito aquí y puede que también haga un remake de la continuación porque me falto mucho que decir y contar no se a ver si puedo pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere según me han dicho, pero en verdad espero hacer ese remake puede que lo escriba todo hasta terminar y después lo publique no estoy segura realmente

 **The Little bug:** I don´t know much English but I hope that can you understand me , well to start I want to thank you for comment the story, I very happy ,I can´t express this with words really thank you, and you can wait for more of this because I have planned many more stories with their backgrounds , I happy because this story is your favorite I so happy , and can be that the story don´t has a lot of commentaries , but I happy with the commentaries that have until now, thank you girl, and my tests are and my exams are well since I got a good grade, and the romance between Saya and Fumito will have a little more background I don't want to be always fighting and that so if there is going to be romance between the two of them and the end i already have planned is something that was not in the story that I wrote and the other which is the continuation, since this is a remake of the first one will have something that never showed it is all i can say!

Capítulo 11.- TORNADO DE PODER

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro", contaba en mi mente mientras buscaba el momento apropiado para salir, la parte de la ciudad estaba medio destruida, los edificios pequeños caían como hojas del otoño, los gritos de las personas ya no eran tan claros como antes, truenos, rayos y viento era lo que nos estaba atacando con gran fuerza, pronto más edificios se vinieron abajo, luego el fuego que se había creado se convirtió en un tornado de fuero ardiente que se elevó en las alturas hasta romper el cielo cubierto de nubes blancas transformándolo en un evento climatológico nefasto, las nubes blancas se convirtieron a unas nubes de tormenta.

-¿Qué hacemos?, esto se ha salido de control Saya, tengo mucho miedo

-Si tienes tan miedo como dices entonces, ¿para qué demonios me seguiste estúpida?.-Volteé a ver a Mana la cual estaba abrazando su Teigu contra si

-Es…que…..Kageriki.-Mana se puso más nerviosa por una explosión que ocurrido

-Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que te haya pedido ese imbécil.-respondí enojada ante la razón de Mana estar aquí conmigo

-Pero es que el….pensó que…tú

-¿Qué yo que?, eh, dime, ¡Ya!.-estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, si Kageriki quería ver a donde iba y con quien, él debía venir no mandar a una tonta como Mana a seguirme las pisadas como toda idiota

-Pensó que tú eras una traidora

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

Lo que dijo me hizo rabiar hasta mas no poder, ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil de juzgarme?, puede ver como Mana tensaba su cuerpo ante mi reacción incluso había comenzado a temblar, y quien no lo estaría, cuando estaba a punto de peguntarle más, un pequeño orbe cruzo nuestro campo de visión, ambas posamos nuestros ojos sobre ese orbe, a lo cual palidecí, teníamos que salir de donde estábamos, pero ya, tome a Mana de su brazo y la jale hacia la salida que pude divisar, no habíamos caminado mucho cuando un poderoso tornado apareció en el lugar donde estábamos , destruyéndolo todo y arrastrándonos con él en el enorme torbellino.

-¡Kyaa!

Escuche a Mana gritar así como apretaba mi mano, la fuerza del aire era superior sentía que me ahoga, sostenía mi espada fuertemente con mi otra mano, mi ojos los tenia cerrados por la fuerza del aire, sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas y vueltas muy rápido, aun así el agarre de Mana que antes era fuerte estaba disminuyendo, presentí lo peor, abrí mis ojos ante aquello, Mana estaba muy pálida mucho más que antes, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y por medio de su mano podría presentir su pulso, estaba muy bajo, esto no era bueno, su agarre estaba por desprenderse, pero antes de que eso pasara, tome su mano y la atraje hacia mi pegándola contra mi cuerpo.

-¡Oye!, ¡Resiste!.- empecé a gritarle y sacudirla levemente estando aun en el tornado que se había formado…-¡Mana!

-Ah…no…puedo…respi..rar….

Mana quien había hecho esfuerzos por no cerrar sus ojos los cerro totalmente, su pecho ya no baja y subía como debía de ser, su piel se estaba volviendo fría, no, ahora no, por favor.

-¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto?, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!.-grite en medio de aquel gran tornado, el cual se había vuelto más fuerte que antes.

Escombros de todo tipo, de edificios, de pavimento, de vidrio incluso de autos estaban en todo este gran tornado, a lo lejos podía escuchar la risa de esa maldita mujer, la cual había atacado este lugar, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría hubiera actuado de una mejor manera antes de involucrar a más personas, pero no fue así cuando el ataque sucedido no puede hacer nada, todo ocurrido tan rápido, tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta que estaba en el infierno.

 **FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado 3 semanas más y sin ningún ataque por parte de algún contingente en ese lapso de tiempo, Hiro estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, lo cual preocupo mucho a Mana y los demás, aunque me costara un poco admitirlo pero yo también me comencé a preocupar por Hiro se había vuelto más distante con los demás, y eso no era normal en alguien tan sociable como Hiro, algunos trataron de hablar con ella acerca de que le preocupaba, pero se mostró histérica hasta incomoda por las constantes preguntas, yo nunca le pregunte acerca del tema, por experiencia sabía que mientras uno siga atosigando a esa persona hasta el cansancio de revelar lo que sucede nunca lo hará, esa persona lo hará cuando se sienta en confianza y con la persona adecuada, por lo cual yo dejar de frecuentar a Hiro por la misma razón su privacidad era sagrada, así que era mejor hacer eso, aunque Kageriki se mostró un poco molesto por la actitud de Hiro en ese lapso de tiempo.

Muchos pensaban que su mal humor se debía desde el día en ese hombre de armadura apareció y nos enfrentó en un combate el cual quedó inconcluso y el cual todos esperábamos con ansias a terminarlo por completo, aunque se mostrara molesto por eso su actitud hacia Hiro no cambio, él nunca la atosigo como los demás le dio su propio espacio, en eso él y yo estábamos de acuerdo, era mejor así.

Con el paso de los días Hiro se mostró poco a poco más abierta con los demás nuevamente, pero no volviendo a tocar el tema, las veces que me la tope en los pasillos o hasta en la ducha había algo de lo que ella quería hablar conmigo, si me preguntaran porque conmigo era la sensación de nerviosismo y tensión que Hiro tenía cuando estaba cerca de mí y teníamos un poco de platica, cuando ella tomaba un poco de valor para decirme aquello que tanto la agobiaba, siempre retrocedía, sentía curiosidad no lo iba a negar, pero no podía forzarla no hasta que ella tuviera más fuerza por lo cual siempre cuando se ponía de ese modo siempre cambiaba de tema de inmediato, las veces que cambiamos de tema siempre salíamos a entrenar su movimientos con las agujas de presión.

Cuando entrenábamos empecé a mostrarle varios trucos de espionaje así como de ataque con aquellas agujas, con la ayuda de Korey y Mana construimos varios señuelos con el tamaño y la forma más o menos humana , pero con ello también se instalaron dispositivos especiales para el entrenamiento de Hiro, estos dispositivos hacían la simulación de los puntos de presión, en el entrenamiento de Hiro, era conocer los puntos de presión para llevar a su adversario a la muerte por la utilización de estos, es el porqué de las agujas que traía, aquellas agujas eran especiales para la acupuntura china, efectivamente para los puntos de presión, poco a poco Hiro fue mejorando con la ayuda de nosotras 3, sus ataques al principio eran de corta distancia incluso de frente a frente hasta que empezó a aumentar la distancia en un ataque de lejos, fue duro el entrenamiento pero había valido la pena.

En uno de esos días había salido a caminar así como también a dar inicio a mi cacería la cual no dio muy buenos resultados pero habían valido la pena, los pocos y débiles Furukimonos que encontré habían estado siendo controlados, eso lo supe cuando los había encontrado y los había enfrentado, tenían mi sangre, aquello me intrigaba mucho, ¿Quién había obtenido mi sangre? y ¿Cómo es que sabía usarla a la perfección como el **Clan Nanahara**?, además de aparte de ese asunto había otro que me había estado molestando desde la punta de la lengua.

Japón era conocido como el lugar más seguro, claro si eso no implicaba meterte con la Yakuza pero eso era otro cuento para contar, el problema que había empezado a notar y fue gracias a Hiro que lo note, es la nuevamente manipulación de la información, ¿en que preocupaba?, era simple había pasado casi más de 2 meses que me había ido de Osaka por las cuestiones de asesinato en primer grado, además de ser una fugitiva de la ley, el caso fue que no había visto ningún letrero o noticia redactando nada de lo que había ocurrido en Osaka, era imposible que el gobierno hubiera manipulado aquella, aun con las grandes cantidades de dinero que pudieran haber dado siempre los medios sacan aquella información de forma directa o indirecta, ahora el caso era todo lo contrario nada había salido o informado en ningún medio, incluso en el mismo internet nada había aparecido, pero tal y como había dicho Hiro, se quien fuera debía ser uno de los enemigos que en mi caso, era alguien que me había mantenido vigilada desde hace mucho tiempo y que tal vez en esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Al inicio de semana después de haber terminado una pequeña practica con Hiro y Korey, decidí dar un pequeño paseo, no tenía rumbo fijo por lo que el viento seria en esta ocasión mi guía y mi consejero, estaba enfrente de la puerta mientras empezaba a ponerme mis zapatos para salir a dar mi camina, pero una voz lo arruino todo, di un suspiro de frustración al reconocerla, si no era Kageriki era él.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora tan temprano Saya-chan?

-Fuyimura, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-dije mientras volteaba a verlo sobre mi hombro

-No has respondido mi pregunta Saya-chan.-dijo el con tono autoritario

-Voy a dar un simple paseo, estar encerrada me tiene harta además de que no me gustar estar en un mismo lugar por un largo periodo de tiempo, sabes

-¿Es eso cierto?.-cuestiono el levantando una ceja en forma de incredulidad

-Si no me crees me vale, nos vemos

-Es…¡espera!...¡Sa…..

Salí de la gran mansión cerrando la puerta tras de mi con una de mis manos, mientras que en la otra sostenía a mi Teigu, cuando cerré la puerta camine rápido hacia el gran portón el cual no abrí y solo lo salte por encima ante la mirada de los pequeños transeúntes que pasaban como cualquier día, cuando toque el suelo comencé a caminar sin dirección fijo mientras escuchaba como los pequeños me hacían halagos por lo que hice

Camine sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos incluso pudieron haber pasado horas en eso, pero no le di importancia el tiempo es lo que más me queda y lo que me sobra por el momento, cuando pase por varias calles una me llamo un poco la atención, la calle o el barrio que había ahí era pequeño pero rico, al entrar grandes y pequeños edificios sobresalían, los mercantes llamaban a los clientes con ofertas y muchas ofertas para que compraran sus productos, el aire que se respiraba era fresco por cómo la gente se comportaba una con otra, pareciera como si lo que estaba escrito en el diario de la princesa se me fuera reflejado sobre este barrio, el cual tenía por demás vida, además de que no parecía ocurrir un disturbio, me detuve en medio de la calle y alce mi vista hacia el gran cielo cubierto de hermosas nubes blancas, a lo cual sonreí, solo esperaba que el día se mantuviera así para siempre así como mi destino que marque.

Perdida en mis pensamientos y serenidad, sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, mas no me asuste al sentir la forma de la mano sobre mi hombro pude deducir que era una mujer la cual parecía un poco nerviosa o algo por el estilo, di un suspiro ante eso, y volteé hacia atrás sobre mi hombro al tiempo que ponía una de mis manos sobre la de la mujer, para cuando volteé me di cuenta de quién era esa mano y quien era, masaje mi sien al ver quien era y estaba asustado por así decirlo, ya que la calidez que una vez su mano desprendía esta decayó como la azúcar a los niveles más bajos y menos deseados para todos, fría como el hielo pero los latidos del corazón totalmente acelerados como si fuera un motor, además de no solo eso sino también que ella estaba agitada, tenía la respiración entrecortada, le di varios minutos para que tomara su tiempo total en esta situación un tanto confusa, cuando ella dejo de tocarme el abrazo y lograra regularizar la temperatura, ella se levantó completamente de sus rodillas y me mira significativamente, aunque también me daba un idea de lo que ella podría venir a preguntarme-

-Saya que bueno que te alcance

-Mana, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la casa con los demás miembros?.-la cuestione severamente al haber desobedecido las ordenes impuestas por todos nosotros cuando había vuelto.

-Bueno es que….

-¿Qué que Mana?, ¿Qué?,.- le cuestione meneándola de los hombros para que no fuera a dormir

Cuando Mana iba abrir sus boca para contarme sus motivos de tal intromisión una gran explosión se hizo presente de una manera tan silenciosa y temerosa, Mana quien había mantenido sus ojos sobre los míos los desvió por completo y dio su vista hacia atrás, pude ver como ella palideció al ver el caos y la destrucción estaban causando, a lo cual yo hice lo mismo y hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho, detrás de nosotras los edificios estaban cayéndose a pedazos uno tras otro, los vidrios cayeron como lluvia, las personas que estaban transitando corrieron en pánico, las personas de los establecimientos salieron de inmediato, mujeres con sus niños corrían con prisas protegiendo con fervor a sus retoños, los llantos de los bebes eran lastimosos, varios autos chocaron en el proceso y atropellaron a muchas personas, uno de esos autos se dirigió con gran fuerza hacia nosotras lo peor era que el conductor estaba muerto, retrocedí apurada y trate de tomar a Mana de la mano para lanzarla a ella aun lugar fuera de peligro y yo recibiera el ataque pero no fue así, Mana quien se había mantenido atrás de mí, se posiciono al frente en fracciones de minutos, en eso una brillante luz se formó a la vez que agito su mano de izquierda a derecha y un par de tijeras aparecieron, Mana la tomo con ambas de sus manos y dio un giro con ella sobre sus manos, el carro estaba a pocos metros de ella y faltaba poco para que el carro se estrellara contra ella.

-¡Mana!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.-grite y me apresure para tratar de quitarla de ahí, pero….

Mana puso aquella gran tijera sobre su cabeza sujeta con sus manos, el carro estaba suficientemente cerca, no podía alcanzarla para alejarla de ahí, cuando el carro estaba sumamente cerca, Mana bajo sus tijeras en un fuerte bramido y el carro fue partido a la mitad lo que provoco otra explosión y lanzo a Mana levemente por el aire, al ver lo que había hecho fue algo para felicitar pero no por el momento, corrí al ver que ella había salido despedida, la caída fue algo fuerte cuando logre atraparla incluso casi caía también.

-Itte

-¿Estas bien?.-le pregunte al ver que ella tenía una mueca de dolor

-Algo….pero..¿Qué fue lo que paso?, antes todo estaba tan tranquilo.-dijo ella al tiempo que ella se soltó de mi incorporándose con un poco de dificultad pero ayudada de su Teigu.

La Teigu de Mana era **Cortador de la Creación: Extase** ; Extase es una Teigu tipo tijera gigante la cual es extremadamente filosa, y se dice que es capaz de cortar cualquier material, incluyendo la Teigu tipo armadura Incursión que se supone que es irrompible y explosivos en movimiento, dejándolos inútiles. A pesar de su tamaño es una Teigu bastante liviana siendo capaz de ser blandirla con gran destreza y habilidad. Gracias a su material, la Teigu es capaz de soportar hasta un disparo de la Forma de Ráfaga Destructiva de Pumpkin. También es muy grande, lo que permite a su portador usarla para la defensa e inclusive desviar los mismos ataques, una Teigu muy efectiva pero su usuario necesitaba más destreza solo eso

-Fue un ataque a distancia.-respondí a lo cual ella volteo a verme

-¿Entonces fue una bomba?

-No lo creo Mana, se necesitaría muchas más bombas para ocasionar este desastre, recuerda el ataque terrorista en Estados Unidos, esto no se compara con la mitad de destrucción de un distrito.-respondí viendo el paisaje destruido

-Una Teigu

-Es lo más probable Mana.- respondí

Au no podía determinar qué tipo de Teigu era capaz de hacer este tipo de caos en un solo momento, trate de enfatizar en mis memorias y conocimientos que tenía sobre el libro que me entrego Watanuki pero ninguna Teigu me llegaba a la mente, no hasta que escuche un trueno a poco distancia, levemente mi vista hacia arriba y algo esférico surco por el cielo posicionándose encima de nosotras, era una esfera con un extraño símbolo grabado en su interior en donde un pequeño destello de corriente eléctrica se vislumbró, fue ahí cuando mi cerebro hizo corto, aquel símbolo en su traducción quería decir Trueno, de nuevo aquella esfera emito una corriente eléctrica mucho más fuerte envolviéndola completamente y un rayo de gran potencia se dirigió a nosotras

-¡Saya!

-¡Quédate atrás!

El rayo estaba por golpearnos , cuando traje a Murasame hacia el frente sin desenvainarla, la blandí con su funda haciendo contacto directo con el rayo el cual se partió a la mitad evitando daño hacia nosotras, el rayo se descompuso en dos provocando una nueva explosión detrás de nosotras al tiempo que el humo de la misma nos envolvió cubriendo de la vista del enemigo.

Al ver mi oportunidad busque a Mana en el denso humo que se provocó, tome su brazo con algo de fuerza y la saque de ahí hacia unos de los callejones menos dañados, ahí pudimos escapar por un momento, no podíamos huir, teníamos que pelear, tal vez ese enemigo era uno de los aliados de los que enfrentamos la otra vez.

-Saya, ¿estás bien?.-Mana me cuestiono al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento por el fuerte humo

-No te preocupes por mí, sabes mejor que nadie que es casi imposible que alguien trate de matarme.-respondí fríamente ahora no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas

-Pero, esa una Teigu, un arma antigua que mato incluso a los Furukimonos, ¿no ves la gravedad?.-Mana comenzó a reclamarme

-Ahora vienes a darme consejos de pensamiento, ¿te crees la muy genio verdad?, pues déjame decirte que no Mana, quien no ve la gravedad eres tú, metiéndote en una Guerra sin medir las consecuencias, tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente ni el valor para acabar con la vida de alguien, eres blanda, y eso es tu debilidad.-le conteste molesta mirándola fríamente a los ojos

-Saya…yo

-No debiste haberme seguido sabiendo que pues morir

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-La Teigu **Solución del As: Die Leaguer;** es una Teigu formada por seis orbes. Cada esfera está impregnada de un elemento tornado, explosión, fuego, hielo, rayo y putrefacción que se activa una vez lanzado, su forma ofensiva es fuerte utiliza los orbes como escudo al girarlos rápidamente formando un círculo, lo que le permite bloquear disparos realizados hacia su usuario.-dije recordando lo que decía el libro

El Tornado seguía y seguía no podía encontrar una forma de eludirlo o acabarlo, era frustrante, ahora tenía varias heridas causadas por los vidrios y metales que había en medio del tornado, me había sacado mi chaqueta y abrigue a Mana con ella totalmente para evitar que algo la lastimara, ella me salvo ahora era mi turno, seguíamos girando más y más, era algo irreal que yo no me haya desmayado, en medio de todo aquello sentí como algo se había incrustado en mi pierna con gran fuerza y profundidad a mi campo de visión llego mi sangre brotando en líquidos, mi vista la dirigí hacia mi pierna lastimada la cual podía jurar que incluso me había roto el hueso, mi piel estaba totalmente desgarrada una cascada de mi sangre corría de mi pierna y caía al vacío o a cualquier lugar que el fuerte viento la llevara, el dolor tarto en surgir, ahora era un problema más, fruncí mi ceño contra eso y mordí mi labio inferior sintiendo mi sangre en toda mi boca, tenía que salir de ahí de una u otra forma.

-Parece que alguien está en serios problemas esperaba mucho mas de ti, pero veo que guiarse con rumores siempre es malo

Una voz ajena a todo se hizo presente en medio de todo aquel enorme tornado, eleve mi vista al escuchar claramente de donde había provenido, a unos cuantos metros de distancia levitando sobre lo que parecía ser una corriente de aire se encontraba una chica de lo que parecía tener 16 años, su piel era blanca, su cabello era lacio de color rubio y largo, de ojos color verde claro, su cuerpo estaba totalmente bien constituido, vestía un una camisa manga larga color azul cielo y un pantalón ajustado color café el cual estaba rompido de las rodillas, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa sádica.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.- le cuestione al tiempo que por una extraña razón el viento dejo de arrastrarme con el aun estando el tornado en movimiento, haciendo que levitara

-Vaya, sí que no tiene modales pero en este caso no importa mi nombre es Megumi Hitomi, una integrante del contingente de los **Jeagers,** (Cazadores).- respondió ella sonriendo con arrogancia

-¿Jeagers?, no será que tu…, ¡¿Eres aliada de esos malditos que nos atacaron aquella vea verdad y los cuales han estado provocando caos y destrucción por todo Tokio?!

-Increíble, veo que lo que decían los rumores en parte fue cierto no hay que subestimar su inteligencia, Kisaragi Saya

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!.-grite enojada ante aquella mención de un nombre falso

-Claro que lo es, ¡Para un maldito monstruo como tú!

En eso un rayo apareció desde donde ella estaba y se dirigió hacia mí, de nueva cuenta utilice mi espada con su funda partiendo de nuevo rayo en el proceso y saliendo del tornado, mi brazo se aturdió por el mismo, de nuevo fije mi vista sobre ella la cual estaba sonriendo con gran astucia, fue en eso cuando me di cuenta, volteé de hacia atrás pro fui muy lenta los rayos que había partido regresaron a la velocidad de la luz y nos golpearon a mí y Mana con gran fuerza

-¡Waaa!

Sentía mi cuerpo quemarse, la fuerza de la naturaleza siempre era superior ante todo, corrientes eléctricas de gran magnitud corrían mi cuerpo con ferocidad, la herida de mi pierna la sentía quemarse y el dolor aumento, por reflejo había abrazado a Mana para evitar el mayor daño hacia ella, comencé a escupir sangre, las leves heridas que tenia se reabrieron salpicando sangre en el proceso de la misma forma que mi pierna había comenzado hacerlo, a lo lejos podía escuchar la risa de esa chica con gran fuerza una risa sádica y de felicidad

-¡Eres tan débil, no eres quien esperaba!, Jajajaja, ¡Un monstruo como tu jamás podrá vencer a la raza humana!, ¡Eres una maldita alimaña que se cree la fuerte cuando en realidad eres una perra que solo sirve para experimentos y para ser engañada!, ¡Solo eres nuestro ganado, para solo eso sirves, no hay lugar para alguien como tú en este mundo, solo eres ganado, un estúpido ganado!

Cada palabra que ella decía se incrustaba en mi piel y en mi mente, era verdad lo que decía, la mayor parte de mi vida fue descrita en sus palabras no podía negarlo, pero dolía, dolía, siempre había deseado una vida normal, pero nunca la tuve, solo obtuve maltratos, engaños, todo era cierto, pero había algo que no, aquello que me lleno de una furia insaciable, los corrientes eléctricas no tenían fin, pero de un momento a otro deje de sentirlas , de nuevo sentí algo sobre mi frente pero esta vez fue diferente de las otras veces que me había pasado, era algo fuerte eso era cierto, pero también cálido y reconfortante, sentí mis ojos arder como el fuego mismo, las heridas que tenía dejaron de dolerme, sentí como mi carne estaba siendo regenerada a una gran velocidad, la sangre que aun escurría sobre mi piel regreso a mi interior, algo diferente a los rayos me envolvió , el latir de mi espada lo sentí como mi mismo corazón, su latido había comenzado a hacer más y más fuerte, una energía envolvió la espada, un fuerte color rojizo y a la vez dorado empezó a emanar de la espada, la risa de aquella chica dejo escucharse, el sonido del viento y destrucción fue nulo para mi ahora, la energía que envolvía a la espada se envolvía en mí, mis ojos los cuales había cerrado por el choque de los rayos contra mí, los abrí de manera abrupta, con la mano que estaba sosteniendo a Murasame, de un movimiento ágil la desenvaine, la funda quedo suspendida en el aire aun con la energía que había emitido Murasame con ella, brilla intensamente como la espada, la funda sobre el aire aun blandí mi espada en la dirección que estaba esa chica golpeando con gran fuerza la funda la cual se hizo pedazos pero aquellos pedazos cubiertos de luz, se envolvieron en la energía convirtiéndose en pequeñas dagas las cuales salieron disparadas a la velocidad de la luz hacia esa chica.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, ¡Waaa!

Escuche a la chica gritar, sostuve a Mana de mejor forma con mi otro brazo y esta vez enfoque mi vista la chica la cual tenía varia heridas profundas pero las cuales no eran en punto de presión, litros de sangre salían de sus heridas, parte de su carne ahora estaba suspendida en el aire así como su sangre, su rostro de sorpresa y dolor era única, flexione mi rodillas levemente y di un salto, sentí como el panorama se había descompuesto totalmente, no sentía viento nada chocando como habría de ser en este caso, un hormigueo acompañado de una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cortamente, hasta que de nuevo el ambiente se volvió a componer esta vez mostrándome a pocos centímetros de la chica la cual pude ver como su rostro se ensombrecía por el miedo, esa mirada era hermosa, vi como ella estaba ahora temblando fuertemente, ahí fue cuando su Teigu se descompuso en los orbes que debían de ser , 6 orbes se pusieron alrededor de ella en forma de circulo, cada uno con el símbolo que representaba lo que controlaba, mi mano que sostenía firmemente a Murasame, con aquella energía sobre ella y sobre mí, la volteé con mi mano quedando el filo detrás para después blandirla con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia la chica, estaba sumamente furiosa, su expresión del miedo se incrementó tratando de mover los orbes para crear una defensa de aire, pero fue inútil, al tiempo que gritaba con gran furia hacia ella.

-¡Yo no soy un maldito ganado!

Un grito horrible y enardecedor lleno el lugar, una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada hacia todas direcciones, manchándome a mí en el proceso la luz energía que había envuelto a Murasame no fue cubierta por la sangre la energía era fuerte tal y como el mismo sol.

El gran tornado que provoco una gran destrucción desapareció abruptamente, mis ojos estaban enfocado en la chica la cual había partido a la mitad, sus órganos a parte de la sangre salieron a flote golpeándome en el proceso, el olor a su sangre me causo repugnancia, los orbes que habían tratado de protegerla cayeron junto con su partida usuaria a un gran altitud.

El viento ahora lo sentía golpear contra mi rostro, pero con un corto tiempo ya que volví a sentir aquel hormigueo y extraña sensación al tiempo que la imagen del lugar se descomponía para después a volver aparecer en un diferente perspectiva, ahora estaba en el suelo totalmente destruido por el gran tornado, lo que alguna vez fueron edificios eran ahora escombros, había rocas de gran tamaño por todo el lugar, las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre así como de órganos y partes de cuerpo de las personas que no lograron escapar, fue en eso cuando algo cayó en un horrible sonido, a lo lejos de donde estaba, una gran mancha de sangre fresca se formó con pocos órganos alrededor, así como de otros seis sonidos que cayeron levemente casi como un cascabel, deje a Mana en el suelo y me encamine hacia aquel lugar, la sangre y furia aún no se me pasaban por completo, el enojo que me provoco esta maldita mocosa lo peor, ¿esto era lo que estaba protegiendo?, ¿Humanos sin moral?, ¿Sin respeto?, ¿esto eran los seres humanos?.

Su cuerpo partido a la mitad, sus ojos estaban salidos de donde tenían que estar, su cerebro partido estaba separado de ella totalmente, pocos de su órganos estaban alrededor de ella los demás se perdieron, la sangre había comenzado a cuajar, su olor era horrendo, en la piel de su cuerpo había algo que corría, eran aquellos kanjis de la maldición de Murasame, había pasado lo mismo que con el Furukimono que había matado hace más de 2 meses en Osaka, deje de mirar su maldito cuerpo inerte y me camine hacia aquellos orbes, los cuales emitieron un leve sonido cuando los tome, uno por uno los tome y sostuve con una mano, cuando estuvieron todos me dirigí hacia donde había dejado a Mana, cuando pase pisando sobre el cuerpo inerte de esa maldita mocosa, me detuve y volteé mi mirada hacia ella, fruncí mi ceño, solo pocos segundos la vi, para después fijar mi vista hacia Mana cubierta en mi chaqueta, la cual había empezado a moverse lentamente y a mover poco sus ojos cerrados.

-Uno menos, quedan 6.-dije fríamente antes de retomar mi andar

Cada paso que daba me hacía sentir cansada, la energía y luz que me había envuelto a Murasame y a mi poco a poco se fue apagando, el calor en mi frente se desvaneció también, mi vista se volvió borrosa poco a poco, comencé a tambalearme con cada paso que daba, un mareo me vino y consigo las náuseas, en mi campo de visión a los pocos metros que me faltaba de estar con Mana observe que ella había abierto sus ojos y se había incorporado, y miraba a su alrededor asustado al tiempo que sujetaba su Teigu, la vi parándose y gritar mi nombre preocupada, mi vista se volvió más borrosa y mis fuerzas me abandonaron totalmente cayendo en el proceso, escuche a Mana gritar mi nombre a la distancia al tiempo que ella venia corriendo, estaba tirada sobre el piso con los orbes y mi espada sujetas a mis brazos, el piso retumbo un poco por los pasos apresurados de Mana, sentí como ella me sostuvo en sus brazos sacudiéndome, estaba tratando de despertarme, pero no tenía fuerzas, parpadee varias veces, veía su rostro preocupado, sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse al punto que una lagrima cayo, de su rostro al mío, parpadee un par de veces más antes de caer en un profundo sueño, no sin antes susurrar algo que pocas veces venia de mi

-Este bien, que…bueno

…

-¡¿Cómo que Megumi está muerta?!.-exclamo molesto el chico de la armadura

-Tal como oyes Izayo, el cuerpo de Megumi fue encontrado en el lugar donde se llevó acabo la batalla con Kisaragi Saya.-respondió Yuuka sin muestra de preocupación o algo

Izayo, es el hermano menor de Kageriki, su apariencia es idéntica a la Kageriki salvo el color de su cabello el cual era café el de y actitudes, el supuestamente había sido asesinado por su propio hermano hace bastante tiempo por intentar oponerse a los humanos, pero lamentablemente no fue así, su Teigu **era Carnicería Encarnada: Grand Chariot;** es una Teigu tipo armadura cuya llave de activación es una espada (similar a un machete) de gran filo. La postura necesaria para activar a Grand Chariot es exactamente la misma que la de Incursión, en la que el usuario clava la espada en el suelo y la Bestia Peligrosa cubre a su usuario con la armadura. La armadura de Grand Chariot otorga a su usuario un aumento de fuerza física, velocidad y una protección completa del cuerpo, similar a Incursión. No obstante, la defensa no es indestructible siendo capaz de ser atravesada solamente por otra Teigu. Grand Chariot posee más resistencia que Incursión (antes de su última evolución) y permite a su portador la habilidad de planear mediante el alerón en su espalda

-¿Pero cómo paso, Megumi era la más fuerte de todos al tener el control de varios elementos, la fuerza de la naturaleza siempre es fuerte nadie puede pararla?.-cuestiono Izayo molesto

-Parece que han ignorado una ley que se estableció cuando las Teigus se crearon.-dijo Yuuka al tiempo que miraba los 5 miembros ahí reunidos.

-¿Qué Ley?.-cuestiono la chica que estaba junto a su Teigu humanoide

-Vaya, parece que no leyeron nada , pero bueno, se los explicaré, cuando las Teigus fueron creadas una ley se estableció al medir el poder de estas junto con los usuarios de estas, cuando dos usuarios Teigus se enfrentan en igual de condiciones pero con una Teigu de diferente capacidades, unos de los usuarios morirá o en el peor de los casos ambos.-respondió Yuuka serenamente mientras ojeaba un libro sumamente extraño el cual estaba cubierto con la piel de un tipo de lagarto y en su parte frontal se alzaba imponente un ojo de color rojo el cual se movía de lado a lado y miraba a Yuuka pocas veces

 **El Completo Libro del Mundo: Rongo Rongo;** Tiene la forma de un libro con un gran ojo retiniano en el centro del mismo. La Teigu posee la capacidad de poseer todos los mapas del mundo conocido y como nota especial el plano completo del territorio del Imperio que contiene detalles de tierras fértiles, yacimientos de minerales y alimento, así como también características geológicas. En su última página, posee la capacidad de predecir desastres naturales que ocurrirán en el futuro, Yuuka era de las personas que no peleaba y no se manchaba las manos esta Teigu era perfectamente para ella

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!.-exclamo molesta una chica hermosa de pelo rubio cobrizo y hermosos ojos verde turquesa

-Claro que Yuuka no bromea…ella dijo la verdad Daniela

Abeléa Daniela, una chica sumamente hermosa, de piel pálida como la porcelana, hermoso cabello cobrizo el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, hermosos ojos verdes turquesas que encantaban a primera vista, su cuerpo estaba bien constituido y era objeto de vistas por todo el que la viera, detrás de ella se encontraban un par de discos flotantes, aquellos discos era su Teigu.

 **Elevador de Miles de Millas: Mastema;** Mastema es una Teigu con formas de discos los cuales flotan en la espalda de su usuario y al activarlos, liberan dos alas que otorgan la capacidad volar. El usuario es capaz de volar a altas velocidades y se muestra una alta maniobrabilidad, así como la capacidad de én permite al usuario disparar plumas desde sus alas las cuales a gran velocidad actúan con un filo similar a unas cuchillas, y además, estas son capases de re direccionarse en su trayecto. La distancia del usuario afecta a las plumas las cuales a distancia pierden poder. La Teigu también puede actuar de manera ofensiva usando las alas para efectuar golpes.

-Señor Mogari.-llamo una chica de pelo largo color café y ojos del mismo color

-¡¿Eso no puede ser, nadie nos dijo nada?!.-exclamo Izayo

-Nadie les dijo o mejor dicho no preguntaron o investigaron antes de que el grupo se formara.-contra ataco Yuuka mirando a los jóvenes seriamente a lo cual ellos bajaron sus vistas bueno casi todos…-Parece que estoy en lo correcto, así que, no vengan a reclamar algo si ustedes mismo no investigaron o preguntaron antes de envolverse en esto

-¡Serás una….

-¡alto!.-exclamo Mogari de pie llamando la atención de todos…-Esto era algo inevitable, así que ya no queda más que hacer por el momento

-¡¿Entonces?!.-exclamo preocupada Daniela…-¿Nos quedaremos aquí sentados sin vengar a nuestra compañera?

-Claro que no, pero actuar de esta forma tan imprudente nos llevara a todos a la muerte.-respondió Mogari…-Si vengaremos a Megumi, pero para eso tenemos que estar todos juntos y poner en marcha nuestro plan

-¿No me diga que ya vamos a comenzar con ese plan?.-cuestiono la chica que estaba junto a su Teigu humanoide

-Es necesario este plan en todo sentido, necesitamos ese aparato para cumplir con nuestros propósitos, sin él, la Teigu suprema no podrá volver a la vida.-respondió Mogari…..-Por eso por el momento nos mantendremos a la raya, con los ataques que han estado haciendo los hemos logrado perturbar un poco ese era el objetivo, ahora es tiempo de buscar ese aparato lo antes posible, y cuando lo obtengamos traeremos aquí a Kisaragi Saya y a Oda Angelise Paty

-¿Para que las queremos a ellas?, si queremos vengar a nuestra compañera solo las matamos en cualquier lugar no hay necesidad de traerlas y matarlas en el lugar donde está escondida esa Teigu.- dijo Izayo

-Ellas son muy necesarias además de que son la clave para que los demás desistan.-respondió Mogari sonriendo sádicamente

-¿Qué quiere decir?.-pregunto la chica de pelo café

-Ella son necesarias porque son las únicas que pueden activar aquel artefacto.-respondió Mogari

-¿Solo por eso?.-cuestiono Izayo molesto

-Claro que no.-respondió Yuuka ganándose la atención de todos…-Kisaragi Saya y Oda Angelise Paty son primas de sangre

-¡¿Qué?!.-exclamaron todos sorprendidos a lo cual Mogari rio levemente

-Si chicos, Kisaragi Saya es hija de Oda Nobunaga nuestro enemigo más fuerte en esta guerra, además de ser la princesa del **Clan de la Longevidad, El Clan Motokami**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien ahora vengo a entregarles el capitulo numero 12 esta historia wiii!, que bien se siente terminar un capitulo y publicarlo pero bueno como saben ya estoy escribiendo la otra obra y bueno va muy bien sinceramente y he pensado que mejor la termino y después la publico es decir escribir todo de una vez y no publicar todo en prisas y demás porque si se publica así la historia no tendría sentido y se ira por otra parte y eso no me gustaría que fuera, pero bueno ya les avise chicos y chicas, aun así como siempre quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y visitas a la historia en verdad me hacen muy feliz como no tienen idea muchas gracias chicos y chicas siempre les estaré agradecía como no tienen idea, como siempre un saludo a **marati2011** por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz muchas gracias en verdad se lo agradezco mucho y ahora si chicos a empezar el capitulo espero les guste nos vemos hasta la próxima disfruten

 **marati2011:** uyy bueno sobre eso creo que ya sabes que pasara algunas cosas en la historia cambiaran pero otras no por lo que te puedo decir que eso es un rotundo ¡SI!

Los personajes que aparecen aqui no me pertenecen sino a Ranmaru que son los de Blood-C Takahiro (guion) Tetsuya Tashiro (dibujo) del manga Akame Ga Kill de donde saque las armas

Capítulo 12.- FUMITO….

-¿Aun no despierta Saya-san?.-pregunto Korey preocupada ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel terrible ataque

-No pequeña todavía no.- respondió Watanuki sonriendo levemente él también estaba preocupado por Saya

-Pero, sus heridas ya están curadas no tuvo ningún problema en base aquello, ¿Cómo es eso posible?.-cuestiono Fuyimura

-Yo tampoco puedo explicármelo, pero sea lo que le haya pasado fue algo que la dejo sin energías.-respondió Watanuki

-¿Algo que la dejo sin energías?, ¿pero qué?.-se cuestionó Hiro

-Si algo mucho más fuerte que ella que no pudo controlar con su poder.- dijo Watanuki mirando a la puerta que daba a la alcoba de Saya

-¿Sabes qué es?.-pregunto Daisuke

-Ese es el problema Daisuke-san, no sé qué fue lo que le dreno la energía de forma tan abrupta y si no sé qué es, no puedo ayudarla como ustedes esperan que lo haga.-respondió Watanuki con un tono de pena en su voz

-Entonces, Saya-san, ¿puede morir?.-Korey se estremeció el solo pensar de que Saya muriera y ellos sin poder hacer algo para evitar aquellas tragedia

-No lo sé, pequeña pero yo más que nadie espero que no, ella tiene mucho que vivir y que conocer.-respondió Watanuki posando una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de Korey y acariciándola lentamente…-Pero voy hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla será como un pago al devolverme el libro que ella me pidió amablemente

-Yo también quiero ayudarle.-Mana salió del pasillo con una cara de preocupación y culpabilidad…..-Es mi culpa que Saya este de esa manera ella me protegió y este fue el resultado a pesar de que ella haya acabado con uno de nuestros enemigos, está casi al borde de la muerte y quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, es frustrante así que, Kimihiro –san quiero que cumpla mi deseo

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando Mana le pidió un deseo a Watanuki el cual solo asintió ante la petición de Mana y se acercó a ella quedando a un distancia de respeto

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?.-pregunto Watanuki

…

El sonido de gotas de agua cayendo sobre un charco era palpable, y con ello una suave y hermosa melodía acompañada de una canción venía a mis oídos, abrí mis ojos desde que había caído desmayada, lo primero que capto mi campo de visión fue una hermosa luz de color dorada la cual se descomponía en miles de rayos más suaves que su origen, así como pequeñas chispas de luz las cuales parecían a las luciérnagas, sentía un calma e inmensa comodidad, mi cuerpo se sentía muy liviana, al enfocar de mejor manera mi vista me di cuenta que estaba en medio de una gran laguna sin fondo y sin principio, me sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera respirar bajo el agua, moví mis manos lentamente alzándolas y vi que traía una ropa distinta de la que portaba o la que siempre me caracterizaba, por lo que podía alcanzar a notar era que era un tipo de vestido estilo griego de color blanco sin adornos, era sencillo y muy cómodo, sonreí levemente ante esto, mire a mis alrededores esperando encontrar algo mas pero no, lo que encontré fue algo que solo se sentía, era una canción que hizo que la luz se viera con mucha más fuerza y los pequeños destellos de luz se convirtieran en pequeñas estrellas que se elevaban al incasable inicio de aquella laguna, el color del agua que había estado de un color más o menos fuerte se transformó a unos cristalino, era muy hermoso y fue en eso cuando aquella melodía con la letra llego con mucha fuerza hacia mí, haciéndome cerrar mis ojos de nuevo y dejándome guiar por esa hermosa canción y su melodía

 **Kaze ni toban el ragna unmei to chigirikawashite Kaze ni yukan el ragna todoroki shi tsubasa**

 **Hoshi ni toban el ragna banri wo koete kanata e Hoshi ni yukan el ragna setsuna... yuukyuu wo**

 **Nagare nagare itsukushimu Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku Awadatsu**

 **Aa... sen no toki no rinne no tabi Tsunagiau te to te sagashimotome Kokoro kawashi ibuku kaze yo Arata na sekai wo tobe**

La melodía seguido, mas no pude escuchar más de la canción, en lo poco que escuche era una canción dedicada a una deidad, tenía hermoso significado además de tener una fuerza incapaz de ser descrita con palabras hasta con acciones, en el proceso de la canción sentí como alguien me daba un beso en mi frente, fue algo corto pero que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera por la acción, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente vi como algo diferente de aquellas pequeñas estrellas se elevaba al inalcanzable inicio de aquella laguna, eran pequeños cúmulos de agua, o eso parecían, cuando toque mi rostro me di cuenta de que no eran pequeños cúmulos de agua, eran lágrimas, eran mis lágrimas, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué?, no había razón para que yo llorara, no existía razón alguna para eso, la melodía seguía sonando desde algún sitio mas no la letra, se había quedado en aquella parte…yo deseaba escuchar más sobre esa canción.

- _Saya…_

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue eso?

- _Saya…Saya…._

Alguien estaba repitiendo mi nombre suavemente, había estado acostada sobre mi espalda sobre aquella gran laguna que no tenía fin ni comienzo, al escuchar mi nombre me enderece quedando totalmente parada pero levitando en medio de toda aquella hermosa agua cristalina, aquella voz repitió mi nombre una y otra vez, miraba hacia todos los lados buscando el lugar donde provenía, pero era tan extenso en lugar donde estaba, no podía determinar el lugar donde esta venia, pero aun así la voz seguía llamándome, pero de pronto la voz empezó alejarse, me alarme ante ello.

-¡Espera!, ¡por favor no te vayas!.-grite asustada ante el hecho de no escuchar la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer

Poco a poco la voz se fue haciendo menos audible, trate de moverme de un lado hacia al otro, pero sin saber de dónde provenía la voz no podía hacer nada, veía hacia los lados y me movía constantemente, pero no podía hallar nada, la voz ya casi no se escuchaba, me asuste más.

-¡por favor!, ¡No me dejes sola!, ¡No quiero estar sola!

La voz en ese instante ya no se escuchó, fue un total y penetrante silencio, me encogió el corazón y penetro un fuerte y helado sentimiento de vacío, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse al no escuchar esa dulce voz, cubrí mis ojos con ambas de mi manos, y sentí como de nuevo las lágrimas emergían de mí, lo último que escuche de esa voz fue algo que hizo que me pusiera de ese modo, una palabra que podría destruir pero a la vez crear un hermoso sentimiento.

- _Te quiero….Saya…_

-Por favor.-susurre mientras continuaba con mis ojos cubiertos con mis manos y las lágrimas seguían saliendo…-Dime , ¿Quién eres?

…

Lejos de todo aquello, no solo ellos sabían de lo que había ocurrido hace dos días también el otro contingente, varios de los miembros estaban furiosos y preocupados, pero no podrían intervenir aquello podría causar muchos problemas, eso era lo que pensaban, Saru, Paty y Nobunaga, pero había alguien ajeno a todo aquello, que habría revelado uno de los secretos guardados por ellos 4 además de contar parte de sus especulaciones y avances a una personas de alta confianza para él, ahora él se encontraba en su habitación puliendo a su Teigu Pumpkin, dentro de poco la usaría y seria contra el verdadero contingente enemigo, pero había algo de por medio que lo mantenía alejado de todos y con mayores secretos en él, la prudencia en este caso era lo mejor que se le había podido ocurrir, pero ahora quería mandarla a la mierda y más por lo que su compañera detrás de la otra línea le estaba contando

-¿Estas segura de que Saya se repondrá?.- le pregunto Fumito a Hiro desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-No estoy muy segura Fumito-san, pero como están las cosas tenemos que sea peor.- respondió Hiro al tiempo que ella había comenzado su trabajo de jaqueo en su propio cuarto, necesitaba privacidad para contarle los detalles a Fumito quien era la persona que le proveía mucha información relevante en estos tiempos.

-¿Qué quieres decir que será peor?.-cuestiono Fumito tensándose al momento y dejando de lado su Teigu

-Según lo que nos explicó el señor Kimihiro, la condición de Saya es totalmente vulnerable en este momento, no ha despertado desde hace dos días, él no se explica porque Saya tiene este problema, varias causas que él puso sobre la mesa es que algo dreno la energía de Saya hasta dejarla vacía completamente lo cual explicaría el porqué de su condición pero que era muy extraño ese tipo de situación.-respondió Hiro con un deje de preocupación en su voz

-¿Extraño?

-Si nadie o nada tiene la facultad de drenar la energía de una persona de esa forma y dejarla casi al borde de la muerte, esa facultad solo podrían tenerlas criaturas mitológicas o…..

-Furukimonos.- respondió Fumito poniéndose de pie abruptamente

-Lo más probable, pero no podemos determinar qué fue lo que la dejo así y las razones para hacerlo, según lo que nos cuento Mana cuando fueron atacadas y terminó el combate entre Saya y esa usuaria, no había nadie al alrededor nadie, todo estaba totalmente destruido y desierto

Fumito escucho con atención lo que le contaba Hiro con mucha paciencia pero con preocupación integrada, caminando en todo su cuarto, él también se preocupó por Saya cuando escucho del primer encuentro y primera muerte ocurrida, pero que ella estuviera casi al borde de la muerte era algo grave, ¿Quién era la persona o ser que tiene ese devastador poder sobre sus hombros? y ¿Por qué ir contra Saya?, era imposible que sus enemigos se hayan enterado que Saya era la hija de Nobunaga, era imposible ya que todo lo que tenga con secretos Nobunaga era el mejor para guardarlos y compartirlos con las personas de confianza, por lo cual era imposible eso.

-¿No han encontrado la forma de ayudarla?

-Mana y Watanuki han puesto en marcha un plan y los demás también estamos buscando algo para ayudar a Saya, pero por el momento no tenemos algo realmente, en los últimos días la hemos estado cuidando y alimentando a través de un suero, pero cuando vimos que nada de los primeros cuidados hacia efecto nos alarmamos y por eso pedimos ayuda a la persona que la conocía de mejor manera

-Kimihiro Watanuki el dueño de la tienda de los deseos, ¿verdad?.-dijo Fumito deteniéndose en el balcón de su cuarto mirando a sus compañeros entrenando

-Así es, aunque yo había pensado en ir por ti Fumito-san, yo sé que tú conoces de mejor manera el cuerpo de un hibrido, la forma en cómo reacciona y todo eso, pero sabía que si iba contigo podría meterte en problemas con ya sabes quién, aunque nos viéramos en un lugar inhabitado sé que él tiene bien vigilado

-Y fue una buena idea que no lo hubieras hecho, pero también fue una mala el no haberme contado nada, ahora estoy que me comen los nervios.-respondió Fumito con frustración él estaba aquí sentado alistando su Teigu mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad estaba muriéndose el amor de su vida

-Lo lamento, pero no quería que te metieras en problemas…

-A mí los problemas me van y me vienen realmente, pero tomaste una buena decisión fue una buena elección contarte el secreto que tanto nos a luye a todos nosotros aquí Hiro-san

-El placer es todo mío

Fumito sonrió ante lo que la pequeña señorita le dijo, estuvo totalmente en lo correcto en decirle a ella.

-Cambiando de tema, has descubierto algo sobre al individuo al que realmente nos enfrentamos

-No aun no, aunque tengo varias pistas que nos llevan hacia el gobierno.-respondió Hiro al tiempo que se detenía de su trabajo

-Con la presidenta de Japón, ¿no es así?

-Exacto, en los anteriores años que ella gobernó a Tokio mantuvo siempre su vida privada casi al aire, dando una mayor confianza a todos los ciudadanos, pero ahora…

-Todo lo está ocultando, ha estado manejando negocios encubiertos y ha hecho tratos con el gobierno de Estados Unidos para exportar armas, ¿no es así?

-Eso fue lo que encontré, pero cuando volví a buscar más sobre aquello…

-Toda la información desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo mismo me paso a mí, incluso llegaron a borrar todo el disco duro de mi computadora lo bueno fue que todo quedo grabado en una memoria USB, pero ni con eso he vuelto a encontrar algo.-respondió Fumito bajando un poco más el tono de su voz

-Ellos ya saben lo que estamos haciendo y no han puesto barreras incontables, la única forma de que encontremos algo sea volviendo a la vieja forma de buscar información

-¿Libros de texto?

-Algo así, Saya me dijo que no todo siempre estará en algo moderno lo más importante y lo que no quiere ser descubierto está en la antigua forma de guardar la información donde solo una persona tiene acceso

-Vaya, quien lo diría yo había pensado en eso, pero lo descarte de inmediato, pero si lo que dices es cierto, ¿has pensado en algún lugar para comenzar esa búsqueda?.-cuestiono Fumito al tiempo que volvía a su cama y se sentaba en ella

-Debe estar en un lugar perfectamente bien custodiado

-La casa de la presidenta, los cuarteles del mismo gobierno y los antiguos castillos de Japón son los lugares mejor resguardados que yo puedo conocer

-Concuerdo.-respondió Hiro dando un suspiro de cansancio

-Si es así, cuanto antes empecemos nuestra búsqueda mejor, ¿no te parece?.-respondió Fumito volviendo a poner de pie esta vez tomando el proceso su Teigu

-Claro es lo que pensé, pero hay algo que también me inquieta

-¿También a ti?

-Señor Fumito los diferentes ataques y ahora este fueron totalmente planeados y eso es preocupante, ahora el número de muertos ha incrementado totalmente, dentro de poco implementaran el toque de queda

-La seguridad se volverá más fuerte y las leyes de restricción volverán a circular eso es lo que a mí me preocupa

-Con esa leyes de restricción ya no podremos movernos con libertad, ellos planearon muy bien esto, sea lo que sea que están planeando están logrando conseguir su objetivo.-Hiro dio un leve suspiro

-Es frustrante lo sé, pero también tenemos que usar eso a nuestro favor a como dé lugar pequeña, ahora hay dos cosas importantes es la seguridad de Saya y buscar aquella información la cual nos llevará al objetivo del enemigo y desenmascararlo por completo

-Exactamente, usted puede dejarme el trabajo de la información, mi Teigu es la mejor especializada en eso.-dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie al tiempo que dirigía una mirada a su Teigu en la repisa

-No podría dejar en mejores manos esa responsabilidad, ¿Cuándo comenzaras?.-Fumito sonrió con felicidad esto de trabajo en dos era divertido y emocionante

-Empezare cuando usted venga a esta casa a curar a Saya.-dijo Hiro determinante

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que vaya?.-aquello tomo a Fumito por sorpresa

-Es el único que puede ayudarla su Padre el Señor Oda no puede venir de eso estoy segura, solo usted puede, conoce mejor a Saya que el mismo Señor Oda, incluso creo que ni el mismísimo Watanuki y Mana podrán hacer algo para ayudarla.-aquello Hiro lo dijo con seguridad

Fumito no pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos ahora, él estaba preocupado por Saya y tal y como dijo Hiro era el que más conocía como funcionaba y como interactuaba el cuerpo de un ser como Saya, el cuerpo de Nobunaga era totalmente diferente a Saya no solo refiriéndose al sexo sino también a las funciones del mismo, el cuerpo de Nobunaga era de un ser totalmente cambiado a Furukimono en cambio Saya era mitad y mitad, totalmente diferente, Fumito cerro sus ojos un momento y dejo escapar un leve aliento, para después abrir sus ojos con determinación

-Hoy a media noche iré, procura que nadie este despierto a esa hora pero si hay alguien despierto te veré en media hora a partir de este momento en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos.

-El bosque de los Suicidios, el **Aokigahara**

-Te veo en media hora Hiro Tsukiyama

…

- _Hace frió_

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, no podía ver nada bien, me sentía mareada, lo primero que vi fue a Mana junto a Watanuki , parecían que me estaban inyectando algo lo cual no podía determinar, estaban hablando también pero sus palabras eran tan lejanas, en sus rostros borrosos podía sentir la preocupación latente, ¿Qué había pasado?, no lo sabía, no pude mantener mis ojos por mucho más tiempo abiertos, de nueva cuenta cerré mis ojos y me sumí de nuevo en un sueño.

Cuando los volví abrir la clara luz del sol que antes había visto ya no estaba ahora era un luz plateada, ahora tenía solo un poco más de fuerzas, lo primero que capto mi vista ahora ya sin ver borroso fue el techo de la habitación bañado con la luz de luna, trate de levantarme pero el mareo volvió, lo poco que había logrado levantarme volví a donde estaba, cerré mis ojos por el mismo mareo, pasaron varios minutos para que volviera a sentir un poco mejor por el mareo, volví abrir mis ojos dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana levemente abierta, ahora entendía porque tenía frió, esta vez me tome mi tiempo y me empecé a acomodar en la cama para sentarme, me parecieron horas pero al fin logre sentarme, acomode con lentitud unas pocas almohadas detrás de mí para estar un poco más cómoda

-¿yo mate a esa chica?

Aun no podía creer que yo haya matado a un humano, pero fue así, su sangre manchándome, sus órganos golpeándome, su rostro contorsionado al temor, todo era real, pero aun si, cuando el olor de su sangre cuando llego hasta mis fosas nasales era repugnante olía casi como el mismo desagüe de las ciudades, el solo pensarlo me revolvía el estómago, aunque también estaba lo otro

-¿Un sueño o una ilusión?.-me pregunte sobre aquello, levantando mi mano en el proceso y formando un puño con poco fuerza…-Esa melodía juro….que la…escuche en una parte….pero…no recuerdo

Absorta en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que la ventana se había abierto por completo dejando pasar una ventisca aire la cual no sentí y mucho menos sentí que alguien hubiera pasado, cuando sentí ese cambio radical fue cuando observo como una sombra se alzaba.

Abrí mis ojos completamente al ver aquella sombra que no la había visto en ninguna parte de la habitación, me sorprendí, baje mi mano de inmediato y eleve mi vista hacia lo que fuera que provocaba esa sombra, lo que vi con mis propios ojos no lo podía creer.

-¿Estas despierta?

Aquella voz, la recordaba como si fuera ayer sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero así como una sensación que no podía describir, la persona que estaba enfrente de mí era imposible que estuviera parado enfrente de mi cama, sus ojos, su apariencia era totalmente diferente incluso su musculatura todo era diferente, pero la voz, su voz, su maldita voz era igual, era el, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba en mi cama y yo no podía moverme de la impresión, incluso había comenzado a temblar y no necesariamente de frió, la cama se hundió por su peso, estaba tan cerca de mí y su altura comparada con la mí era considerable, nuestros ojos se encontraron vívidamente unos a los otros, la mirada en sus ojos era de anhelo y preocupación, eran tan impactantes como recordaba, aunque también aquellos ojos vividos los había visto antes, hace pocas semanas, apreté mis labios levemente y sentí como mis mejillas las invadía un calor, ¿Qué era esto?.

Tan concentrada estaba en averiguarlo que no me di cuenta que él había puesto una de sus manos en mi mejilla, salte cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, su cercanía se hizo más, nuestro ojos no se despegaban, era algo que no se podía evitar, no, claro que se podía evitar, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona para nada, mis labios los abrí casi temblando, quería decir algo, pero no salían palabras mucho menos pensaba en lo que quería decir, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, aun sabiendo que él, este hombre estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no hacía nada?, debería gritar pero no podía

-No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías Saya.-dijo el al tiempo que se acercaba más a mi hasta casi sentir su respiración

-…

No salían palabras de mí, parecía una adolescente que no sabía hacer

-Cuando me entere de lo que hiciste no lo creí posible, pero ahora me doy cuenta que para ti no hay imposibles, siempre has sido de esa manera alguien que supera lo imposible y lo vuelve posible, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.-dijo al tiempo que pegaba nuestras frentes haciendo la cercanía más tentativos, nuestros alientos se estaban mezclando

Nuestros labios estaban por rozarse, mis mejillas aún seguía aquel calor el cual poco a poco recorrió mi cuerpo, su mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla empezó a acariciar la misma delicadamente, sentí como la otra de sus manos se ponía sobre mi cintura y la apretaba delicadamente junto con mi cabello suelto, moví mis labios y solo salió de mi boca una sola palabra o mejor dicho nombre

-Fumito…

-Saya…

Ambos dijimos nuestros nombres, antes de que el juntara nuestros labios en un beso, abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, eleve mis manos hasta tocar su pecho y tratar de alejarlo ,pero no tenía fuerzas, el seguí con el beso, el cual era dulce y no demandaba, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza, la poca resistencia que puse poco a poco se fue yendo, la fuerza que había aplicada sobre mis manos sobre su pecho se fue hasta solo tocar su pecho delicadamente, los ojos de él estaban totalmente cerrados, y los míos poco a poco se fueron cerrando quedando solo pocamente abiertos.

- _Otra vez…me estoy…perdiendo….._


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien ya que como siempre quiero agradecer lo mucho que apoyan esta historia siento que no haya publicado el capitulo lunes pero no encontraba la inspiración adecuada además de que estaba revisándolo para que el argumento quedara bien ya que el romance no es mucho mi punto fuerte pero hago lo que puedo como ven además de que como decirlo ay…no se siento que me van a matar si lo digo pero como quiera este capitulo trae una muerte que bueno a mi bueno me dolio poner ya que es un personaje muy querido para mi por su ternura y habilidades y la muerte que le di bueno no se si la hice muy fuerte o incluso creo que reduci el grado de la misma no estoy segura pero ahí lo verán ustedes, espero de verdad no me maten por lo que hice porque en realidad como dije algunas cosas de la historia original no van a cambiar y las muertes son las que no van a cambiar desde ahora lo digo, el capitulo quedo bastante largo debo decir jajajaja me pese creo que esta vez con este capitulo es el mas largo creo que he hecho, pero espero les guste como siempre gracias por apoyar la historia con sus visitas y comentarios en verdad me hacen muy felices de ver además de que me ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia en verdad me alegran la vida y el dia valen mucho todos

 **Marati2011:** el deseo de Mana es el siguiente; quiere un vida sin dolor para saya incluso si esta llega a morir que muera sin dolor y sin penas o remordimientos que este en paz, si lo se no tiene mucho que ver con mana en realidad pero ella quiere mucho a saya y ella quiere que tenga una vida llena de paz sin dolor y sin sufrimiento incluso quiere que la muerte de Saya sea así

Capítulo 13.- LLUVIA DE SANGRE

-Tal y como dijo Fumito, la seguridad en estos lugares es mucha demasiada para solo castillos que sirven como exposición.

Hiro sobre el gran techo de uno de los tantos palacios cercanos en la zona de Tokio, tal y como había dicho Fumito la seguridad se había incrementado y por razones desconocidas, cuando salió de la casa, vio entrar a Fumito por la ventana del cuarto de Saya, ella solo esperaba que Saya no estuviera despierta para esos momentos, sino estarían en graves problemas.

-Ya fue suficiente de estar convertida en una ave

Un poco denso humo envolvió a una de las aves que estaba sobre el gran techo, dejando ver a Hiro, la gran luna llena dejaba ver perfectamente bien a Hiro desde un ángulo de vista más cercano, desde donde estaba la confundirían tal y como ella estaba convertida, en un ave, la misma Hiro sonrió ante eso, con su Teigu en manos y una pequeña mochila en su espalda empezó a descender sobre el techo con cuidado y sin ser descubierta.

-Sera mejor ir a la habitación de las armas de los señores feudales, ahí puede ser que haga algo de importancia.-dijo Hiro con dificultad mientras saltaba del primer techo hasta llegar al blanco del mismo…-No sé porque pero siento que algo malo está pasando en la casa

…

-¡Cálmate Saya!.- exclamaba bajo Fumito esquivando mi espada, estaba realmente muy furiosa con él y conmigo misma

-¡¿Qué me clame?!.-grite eufórica al tiempo que blandía mi espada con torpeza

-No estás en condiciones de pelear contra mí en ese estado.-dijo Fumito con seguridad en su voz al otro lado de la habitación

-No me importa, te mataré esta vez no…

Iba alzar mi espada, pero en eso un fuerte mareo me vino y me tambalea, mis rodillas flaquearon y solté mi espada en el proceso, mas no toque el suelo, unos brazos me atraparon, al saber de quién eran estos brazos, me enoje mucho, eleve mi rostro para ver directamente a Fumito y golpearlo, pero me estuve, su mirada ahora cambio drásticamente, ahora era fría como el hielo, sus ojos de color avellana cambiaron a unos de rojo intenso y tenía el ceño fruncido, era una faceta a la cual yo había acostumbrado a verle antes, aun así no me iba a dejar intimidar, abrí mi boca para decirle algo, pero de un momento a otro, el me sujeto con más fuerza, y me levanto en sus brazos cargándome y llevándome a la cama, no estará pensando en…al pensar en eso sentí mi cara arder de furia, mire de la cama hacia él, el cual seguía con esa expresión.

-¿Qué demonios haces?, ¡Suéltame!

Antes de llegar al borde de la cama él se detuvo abruptamente, su agarre en mí se hizo un poco más fuerte, casi me estaba lastimando, sus ojos rojos brillaron con mucha más intensidad que antes , su vista que había permanecido al frente se encontró con la mía, fue algo más escalofriante de lo que pensé, sus brazos que me tenían a la altura de su pecho, me elevo de una manera abrupta hacia él, quedando nuestros rostro muy cerca, ahora su cercanía mi intimidaba y más por nuestro labios casi rozándose.

-Más vale que te vayas calmado pequeña Saya, mi humor no es muy bueno en estos días por cierta persona que siempre está molestándome por cosas sin sentido y que claramente el mismo sabía que yo iba a romper, además de la preocupación que me hiciste pasar por dos días enteros, si he venido aquí es para ayudarte a recuperarte y que vuelvas a la guerra que sigue en su curso, además necesito tu ayuda con un asunto de urgencia.- aquella voz ronca susurro suavemente contra mis labios cerrados

Sus ojos sobre los míos me eran imposibles apartarlos, sus palabras fueron directas que no me dejaron pensar en nada, jamás había visto a Fumito de esta manera antes, es diferente de lo que recuerdo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, más vale que te quedes quieta mientras te curo

Fumito alejo su rostro del mío y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama, cuando llego el me deposito sobre ella suavemente.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?, ¿No me vas a hacer beber algo raro?.-pregunte desconfiada y cubriéndome con las mantas de mi cama

-Claro que no, me mataría por eso, aunque ahora en estos me es difícil matarme.-respondió el sentando en mi cama cerca de mi

-¿Qué quieres decir?, pero antes de eso, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?, yo misma te…

-Si tú me mataste hace más de 7 años, el tiempo sí que pasa volando verdad.-Fumito dijo aquello con seriedad nula, mientras sacaba un frasco de su chaqueta

-Para mí solo fueron unos cuantos minutos.-respondí bajando la cabeza

-Es verdad, tú estás acostumbrada a esto no es así

-…algo pero lo odio

Fumito tomo mi mano derecha y apretó mi muñeca levemente, sentí como el pulso de mi corazón se hacía más palpable con aquel apretón, dejo de lado mi mano y puso dos de sus dedos aun lado de mi cuello, palpando levemente haciendo lo mismo que con mi muñeca.

-Déjame ver tus ojos

Tomo con ambas de sus manos mis mejillas las cuales dio una leve caricia, desvié la mirada de mis ojos, por unos cuantos segundos para después volverla a enfocar sobre Fumito el cual aún sus ojos brillaban intensamente, parecía que el aun no controlaba su poder totalmente, aunque ahora que lo veía de mejor manera su esencia como mitad Elder Brain es diferente es como si ya no quedara rastro del humano que fue.

-Hermosa como siempre.-dijo el en susurro

Fruncí mi ceño ante lo que dijo, moví mi cabeza para que soltara de mis mejillas, lo cual el hizo sin hacer fuerza de permanecer como estaba, me aleje en el proceso de él, odia eso de él, detestaba que todos vieran la apariencia externa que la interna, aunque si las personas vieran como yo era realmente por dentro se asustarían, sería la experiencia más horrenda que hayan visto.

-Odio esa palabras, no me vuelvas a llamar así.-le pedí entre dientes

-Como digas Saya.-respondió Fumito en susurro

Fumito siguió con una revisión atenta de mi cuerpo, tomando mi pulso, mi presión, revisándome también sobre algún resfriado o alguna otra enfermedad así como también preguntándome sobre alguna herida que haya tenia sumamente reciente, lo poco que me pregunto lo negó, los síntomas humanos que todos los demás tenían a mi como ser hibrido no tenía realmente, era una ventaja.

-Aun no entiendo que pudo haberte drenado la energía de tal forma que casi te dejara muerta.-Fumito comento preocupado….-No recuerdas algo que pudo a ver provocado que hayas quedado en ese estado

-No se absolutamente nada, lo único que recuerdo fue a ver matado a mi oponente.-respondí abrazando mis rodillas

-¿Solo eso?, no hubo algo más que pudo haberte hecho perder el control.-pregunto Fumito al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Moví lentamente mi cabeza, pero aun así el no parecía comprender el mensaje que quería mandarle con aquel movimiento, este Fumito es más raro que el anterior, aun así el siguió tocando levemente mi cabeza en una caricia la cual estaba haciendo que me relajara.

-Solo que ella me hizo enojar fuertemente, aunque fue algo raro mi arranque de ira.-dije alzando mi vista y mirando directamente a los ojos de Fumito el cual bajo su mano y la llevo a sus costados

-¿Raro?, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas antes de haber caído en este estado?

-No estoy totalmente segura, pero fue algo fuerte que ni yo misma pude controlar, sentí como algo raro pero fuerte recorría todas las células de mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, el mundo a mis ojos se descomponía en trozos por pocos segundo y volvía a reconstruirse, no sentía dolor en ese momento mi heridas que me fueron hechas en ese momento se cerraron de una abrir y cerrar de ojos, pensé que aquello era por causa del enojo.

Fumito seguía con su mano en mi cabeza dando leves caricias aun poco a poco, mientras contaba los sucesos ocurridos hace 2 días en los que yo había estado casi en coma y por poco hubiera estado muerta si no hubiera sido por los demás, esta vez tendría que dar las gracias aunque me costara trabajo decir aquellas palabras, pero ellos se las merecían por haberme cuidado con tanto esmero, no estaba segura si Kageriki había hecho lo mismo pero eso lo averiguaría después, Fumito estuvo en silencio sin interrumpirme ninguna vez, el tiempo seguía pasando sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta, cuando termine de contar todos los sucesos que me ocurrieron y lo que pudieron haberlo causado, mire a Fumito con una expresión seria en su rostro, su mano que estaba mi cabeza se alejó y la puso en su barbilla en un signo de pensamiento, todo quedo en silencio después de yo había terminado de hablar, estaba el sumamente concentrado y esta vez su silencio y concentración se perturbaba, por experiencia y conocimiento sobre él sabía que algo andaba mal incluso yo sabía que lo me había sucedido no era algo normal, mi poder no se había manifestado de esa forma como esto últimos días así como los aquellos sueños o recuerdos se solo se presentaban con aquella manifestación de poder sobre, incluso la misma Murasame sentía aquellas manifestaciones en gran forma, si era así, ¿Qué relación tenían?.

-Esto es algo que no logro comprender en absoluto.-respondió el después de un buen tiempo

-¿Qué?.-eso no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera él sabe que es lo que me está pasando

-Yo que recuerde cuando te examine antes de llevar al experimento en Ukishima, no encontré nada sobre ti a lo que me describes, incluso en los datos del mismo gobierno tanto Estado Anídense como Japonés no había nada descrito algo de forma sobre ti, debe ser algo que solo se llega a despertar con el tiempo.- Fumito desvió su mirada hacia la ventana abierta

-Eso quiere decir que yo…

-Si no puedo descubrir que tienes será un blanco fácil para el enemigo que ambos contingentes estamos enfrentando.-Fumito se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana abierta en donde se quedó parado mirando hacia la nada

-Un momento lo que acabas de decir hace unos instantes fue que son 2 contingente contra 1, ¿verdad?.-dije aquello bajando mis rodillas

-Sí, aunque aún no sabemos cuáles son todos sus integrantes hasta el momento, solo conocemo fue a la que tú mataste Saya, ahora solo 6.-respondió Fumito sin darme la cara

-Aun si sean 2 contingentes contra 1 por lo que se está luchando no ha cambiado, un perdedor y un ganador, ese es el punto

Fumito no respondió a lo que yo había dicho, solo frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos para después aguantar un suspiro, luego volvió abrir sus ojos y su expresión cambio a la enojo, era intimidante eso era cierto, permaneció de esa forma sin voltear a verme, hasta que se volteo lentamente y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia mi cama en cuando llego tomo asiento en su mismo lugar, su mirada estaba en el piso y con un movimiento de cabeza hizo su respuesta moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, eso era un no.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de esta guerra?.-cuestiono preocupada

-No estoy muy seguro de que quiere aquel sujeto que provoco de nuevo la guerra que quedó inconcluso hace 500 años, pero en lo que puedo especular es que para que te hayas involucrado tu así como tu compañero Kageriki, los quiere a ambos muertos

-¿Por qué?, nosotros ya no hemos interferido en nada, no podemos matar humanos, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿para qué matarnos?

-Es simple, para aquel sujeto ambos representan una gran amenaza

-¿Amenaza?, ¿Por qué?

-Saya querida es algo fácil de saber y comprender, tú y Kageriki han matado a seres que son superiores a los humanos en muchos aspectos, además de que ambos son seres híbridos, un ser hibrido que tiene su interior el poder maligno del demonio y el poder positivo del humano convergen dentro de ustedes como el yin y yan, son un balance fuerte y poderoso, ¿Por qué crees que el Gobierno Japonés y el Estadounidense han peleado mucho por ustedes?.

-Por nuestro poder.-dije aquello con total seguridad conocía las intenciones de ambos gobiernos desde hace mucho tiempo no me sorprendería mucho que aquello fuera las mismas intensiones del sujeto que inicio de nuevo esta Guerra de las Teigus.

-Exacto, sin ustedes en el camino los demás usuarios son simples mosquitos, ambos son fuertes, tanto en mente como en corazón.-respondió el alzando nuevamente su mirada

-No me sorprende eso, es algo obvio.-respondí desviando mi mirada de la de él

-Lo sé, pero este caso es más peligroso.-dijo el con algo de preocupación en su tono…-No te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si llega a matarlos a ambos

-¿Qué quieres decir Fumito?.-pregunto volviendo mi vista hacia él, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente

-Tu sangre, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, si yo pude controlar tu sangre y convertir a casi media población en seres casi Furukimonos , ¿Qué crees que puede hacer ese sujeto con la sangre de ambos?, ambos son seres híbridos con un gran poder en su interior, ambos son también polos opuestos, su poder en conjunto sería devastador y si encuentra una forma de controlar su poder inyectándose la sangre de ambos a su cuerpo, formaría un ser completamente invencible

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?.-le cuestiono incrédula, aquello era imposible, ¿verdad?

-Me gustaría, pero no, si yo puede hacer eso que…

-Fumito, ese sujeto y tu son casos muy diferentes, tu perteneces al clan Nanahara el clan que protegía al clan Mogari el clan que hizo el pacto con los Furukimonos, tu robaste el poder del clan Mogari para tu propio beneficio el cual fue absurdo tu conocías los secretos de tus ancestros, pero en cambio este tipo con lo que me dices, dudo mucho que él pueda saber los secretos de tu familia que tú mismo destruiste hace muchos años, ni siquiera el último descendiente del Clan Mogari los conocía en su totalidad.-interrumpí su discurso el cual no tenía lógica alguna, era obvio que aquello no podía ser y sería imposible de eso estaba segura totalmente

-¡¿Eres estúpida?!.-Fumito grito enojado al tiempo que me tomo de los hombros con algo de rudeza y me atrajo hacia el quedando a un distancia prudente, aquello me tomo desprevenida y su rostro volvió a su faceta desconocida

-Solo digo la verdad, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en crear una maldita especulación la cual no puede ser cierta?.-le respondí de la misma manera que él lo hizo, tome sus ante brazos y clave mis uñas sobre su ropa hasta tocar su piel sobre esta misma, no iba dejar que el me intimidara a pesar de que ahora el estuviera vivo y tuviera más poder que yo.

-Eso es porque no es una especulación totalmente, tu punto de vista es cierto, yo destruí todo dato sobre cómo debería ser usado el poder de ambos clanes, lo use para cosas que supuestamente para ti no tienen sentido, pero para mí sí, pero hay algo que estuvo mal en tu punto de vista querida niña.-respondió el apretando un poco más el agarre sobre mis hombros

-¿Qué estuvo mal supuestamente tú?

-Mi primo Mogari Kuroto si conocía a la perfección todos los poderes de ambos clanes a la perfección de él yo aprendí todo.-respondió el con furia en su voz y en su mirada, aquella revelación no me la esperaba, ósea que él, ¿también me había mentido en lo que yo conocía de él?

-Eso quiere decir que todo…-no podía encontrar palabras para expresar aquello, simplemente no podía mucho menos podía encontrarle lógica alguna, todo lo que conocía de él, era mentira.

-Sea lo que estés pensando, si, el me enseño todo lo que se sobre cómo controlar tu sangre así como los secretos mejores guardados por ambos clanes.-respondió el en su mismo estado de enojo

-Todo lo que se de ti es…mentira…

-¡Sí!, ¡Todo lo que conoces de mi es mentira, tonta!, y sabes que más, mi tonta especulación como tú la llamas fue todo gracias a eso.-respondió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza

-¿De qué hablas?

-Saya, del sujeto de quien te estoy hablando, puede ser el, aquel hombre que intentó matar junto a ti en la torre hace más de 7 años

-¡¿Qué dices?!.-no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo, primero lo otro y ahora esto, deseaba no creerlo, pero sus palabras eran tan firmes que no daba pie a no creerlas

-Saya, mi primo Mogari Kuroto puede que esté vivo, y si lo está viene por ti y por mí, ¡Nos matara!

…

-Hmph, parece que no fue mala idea comenzar por los castillos.-Hiro estaba sonriendo, parte de su ropa estaba manchada con sangre, así como su rostro y sus manos las cuales se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado.

Detrás de ella había un montón de cadáveres los cuales correspondían a todos los guardias que habían estado custodiando y resguardando el castillo con toda sus fuerzas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban sin vida, Hiro tomo varias formas para matarlos a todos, cuando mato al primero sintió algo en su interior, algo que jamás había sentido antes, como aquel cuerpo antes lleno de vida se iba poniendo frio como la nieve, su sangre manchándola en el proceso, fue algo que jamás hubiera experimentado, sonrió cuando hizo eso, rio cuando mato al segundo y se carcaj a mas no poder cuando los mato a todos con las agujas de punto de presión que Saya le había dado, cuando no hubo nadie más, fue al cuarto de control donde se encontró con equipo avanzado de alta tecnología, chiflo cuando vio tanto lujo, sintió envidia al verlo, puso su computadora sobre una de las mesas, quitando en el proceso uno de los tantos cadáveres, tomo varios cables los cuales conecto a su computadora y al centro principal de toda aquella gran tecnología, dio unos cuantos tecleos sobre su computadora y todas aquellas computadoras que antes mostraban lo que fueron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad ahora mostraban dígitos los cuales corrían y caían como lluvia, Hiro sonrió ante eso, ahora el tiempo corría, tenía que encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Hay mucha información relevante, leyendas y documentos, pero ahora tengo que desbloquear aquel código de seguridad.-dijo Hiro al tiempo que guardaba toda aquella información jaqueada desde las computadoras y guardarlas en un disco así como memoria, necesitaba todas las fuentes posibles para guardarlas en caso de que estas fueran destruidas.

Siguió con aquel trabajo por un rato más, el reloj marcaba ahora las 2 de mañana, tenía que apurarse, por seguridad dejo una de las computadoras con las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad solo que hizo algunos retoques, aquella pantalla mostraba todas las imágenes que eran captadas por todas las computadoras por separado así como también las mismas cámaras reaccionan con más eficacia hacia el movimiento.

-Solo un poco más…¡Lo hice!.-Hiro sonrió triunfante al a ver descifrado el código de seguridad el cual también memorizo perfectamente en su memoria en caso de que la cerradura tuviera tiempo límite…..-Mi trabajo aquí termino

Hiro guardo todo en su mochila, tomo su Teigu y salió de aquella oficina la cual era pequeña por fuera pero por dentro se encontró con una fuente de oro, pero antes de salir programo su teléfono y mostro lo mismo que aquella computadora que dejo libre, al salir el aire que antes corría a su favor cambio de dirección drástica, Saya le había enseñado que cuando el aire corría en contra era peligro inminente.

-Tengo que darme prisa…pero que…

Hiro se detuvo abruptamente al ver la pantalla de su celular, parece que había perdido mucho tiempo al estar disfrutando quitarle la vida a otros, fue tonto de su parte, ahora tenía que darse prisa, en la pantalla se mostraba a dos mujeres jóvenes menores que ella, ambas iban con por los lugares con menor visión, pero sin darse cuenta que alguien las estaba viendo y ese alguien era ella, Tsukiyama Hiro, cuando observo a ver hacia donde se dirigían fue cuando empezó a correr con prisas, lo bueno era que ella había encontrado un atajo subterráneo, pero ellas le llevaban delantera, Hiro corrió con fuerza al ver que ellas se iban acercando, salto varias escaleras del atajo subterráneo, cruzo todos los pasillos correctos, estaba angustia al pensar que tal vez aquella cerradura no tuviera temporizador como ella hubiera deseado o esperado, chaqueo su lengua con frustración, al tiempo que ponía más fuerza sobre sus piernas y correr, por el momento no utilizaría su Teigu si la usaba gastaría fuerzas en vano cuando realmente fuera necesarias, ella seguía viendo la pantalla de su celular y vio que las chicas tenían un pequeña discusión, sonrió ante aquella pequeña oportunidad y sonrió más cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la escotilla la cual la llevaba al lugar predeterminado, aunque la pareció casi surreal encontrar un túnel subterráneo sobre un sótano, pero que más daba, con toda la rapidez que podía y la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, levanto la escotilla, dejando abajo su mochila así como su Teigu pero llevando consigo como protección, una granada la cual pidió amablemente a Watanuki ese mismo día, así como también algunas agujas, cuando salió de donde estaba miro su celular y vio que aquellas chicas habían dejado su discusión para después nuevamente el tiempo corría contra ella.

-Bien, parece que llegue justo a tiempo.-dijo Hiro al ver que efectivamente la cerradura tenía un temporizador como ella pensó y en donde solo quedaban 7 segundos, sin más tiempo que perder tomo la perilla cual tenía forma de timón de barco le dio varias vueltas, le quedaban 3 segundos, cuando escucho un clic, abrió aquella puerta rápidamente y de un salto entro adentro, cuando volteo atrás la puerta estaba cerrada nuevamente, sonrió cansada por su hazaña…-Excelente

Hiro busco con la mirada lo que estaba buscando y fue ahí cuando su vista se enfocó sobre una la única mesa que había ahí, la cual sobre de ella tenía un libro el cual estaba totalmente nuevo.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí.-Hiro sonrió y se acercó rápidamente hacia la mesa en donde tomo el libro con en sus manos, claramente como lo había visto a la distancia estaba totalmente nuevo…-Aunque este nuevo, no hay de que confiarse de la portada

Con aquel pensamiento sobre su cabeza, Hiro abrió el libro, y vaya que el dicho tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, la primera página explicaba varias cosas de suma importancia y de gran relevancia, paso hoja por hoja rápidamente, cuando en una de ellas se detuvo abruptamente, lo que estaba escrito en esa hoja era agobiante, no se comparaba con lo que ella acababa de hacer, sintió como sus pies perdieron la fuerza la poca que le quedaba, sus ojos se abrieron en susto en conjunto con la sorpresa, llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca, le había causado nauseas lo que había visto y leído, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que tenía en manos no era un libro de información cualquiera, sino un diario, paso todas las demás hojas hasta llegar a la última y al ver a quien le pertenecía, palideció más, no era posible, ¿Por qué el haría esto?, tenía que entregárselo a Fumito, tenía que llevarse a Saya de ahí a un lugar lejos y ya.

En eso, la gran puerta de metal exploto detrás de ella, por reflejo se abrazó a sí misma y se cubrió de mejor manera ante el ataque, abrió un poco sus ojos ante el denso humo cerro un poco más sus ojos y observo que dos figuras peligrosamente se acercaban hacia ella, ante aquello guardo el diario entre sus ropas, tomo su celular y lo lanzo hacia a aquellas siluetas.

-¡Auch!

-¿Un celular?, ¡Hay alguien más aquí!

Hiro al escuchar las voces de esas chicas, se asustó un poco, los paso apresurados no tardaron en hacerse presentes, tomo con firmeza todas las agujas con una sola mano y las lanzo hacia el enemigo, escucho como sus pies hicieron el sonido de retorcer el cual aprovecho, para tomar con ambas manos la granada, la cual quito el seguro y la lanzo sobre sus enemigos en donde no tardó en hacerse otra explosión, cuando lanzo la granada ella corrió desviando al enemigo para después del aquel pequeño cuarto donde estaba e ir hacia la escotilla de donde salió, cuando la abrió y metió parte de cuerpo el cual por poco perdía, al verse envuelta en la fuerte explosión, fue oportuno que ella hubiera logrado escapar, cuando estuvo en el túnel subterráneo, quedo algo aturdida, pero aun así tomo sus cosas, de la mochila de su computadora, saco otra granada pero esta era un poco más pequeña, y sin perder más tiempo le quito el seguro y la lanzo lejos y otra vez hubo una nueva explosión, pero esta fue menos agresiva que la otra, corrió hacia el lugar donde lanzo la granada y observo que había creado un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera salir, lanzo su mochila rápido así como su Teigu para después saltar ella y salir.

Cuando estuvo afuera comenzó a correr el dirección hacia la salida del castillo, no había señales de que aquellas chicas hubieran sobrevivido, cuando estaba cerca de salir del castillo por la puerta principal, algo paso feo y horrible sintió en sus extremidades de abajo, en su visión vio como una gran cantidad de sangre salía como cascadas pero no solo eso también su campo de visión, su extremidad su pierna sobrevolaba delante de ella al igual que lo que parecía ser un hacha, la cual regreso hacia ella cortando otra de sus extremidades esta vez observo como su mano donde sostenía su Teigu era cortada vilmente, no pudo gritar mucho menos sentir el dolor por la adrenalina, cayó al suelo a lo lejos se escuchó como el viento era cortado por aquella hacha así como el sonido de los trueno viniendo, un hilo de sangre corría las comisuras de sus labios.

Con miedo y pesar vio detrás de ella con dificultad, la pérdida de sangre era terrible, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, aquellas dos chicas habían salido intactas de las explosiones, ¿pero cómo?, ambas caminaban hacia ella a paso lento, poco a poco pudo vislumbrar sus rostros.

-Ellas quieren…esto…-Hiro dijo al tiempo que tosía sangre, poco a poco su visión se iba perdiendo…-Tengo que hacer algo…rápido

Vio su Teigu aun lado de donde se supondría que debía estar su brazo izquierdo, con lo poco que le quedaba de él, atrajo con dificultad su Teigu hacia ella, cuando la tuvo cerca con su brazo derecho la abrió, sin ser vista por lo que sería aquellas chicas.

-Es inútil escapar.-dijo una de las chicas con un poco de ironía en su voz

-Tienes razón Teresa, algo como unas simples granadas no podrían derrotarnos tan fácilmente.- dijo la otra muchacha

-Bien dicho Yuguen, ahora ya no te queda suficiente energía para poder pelear contra nosotras y menos con unas simples granadas además sin tus extremidades eres solo un estorbo.-dijo la chica que se llamaba Teresa

-Ahora, entre granos el diario.-pidió con autoridad Yunuen

Hiro se había mantenido quita para evitar más derrame de sangre, al escucha la forma en cómo se refirieron a ella, la lleno de furia totalmente, sería ese sentimiento el que Saya sentía cuando la comparaban de una forma tan despreciable, era horrible. Con cuidado cerro su Teigu teniendo en su mano sus cosméticos cerca de su rostro, sujeto su Teigu con su faltante brazo, no sabía si funcionaria, pero era mejor irse a caer por ahí que morir en manos de personas como ellas.

-¡No escuchaste danos el diario!.-Teresa grito enojada al tiempo que caminaba hacia Hiro la cual frunció su ceño y blandió sus cosméticos con su mano derecha, solo que los cosméticos que tenía, era diferentes de lo usuales, iba a utilizar su técnica secreta, una fuerte luz cubrió el cuerpo de Hiro haciendo que ambas chicas retrocedieran por ello...-¿Aun tenía algo como eso escondido?

En eso el cuerpo de Hiro se convirtió en un hermoso Halcón el cual las chicas sonrieron con cinismo porque era imposible que un Halcón pudiera emprender el vuelo sin su otra ala, pero fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que en su faltante, aparecía el ala, ambas palidecieron, era una habilidad secreta

-Habilidad secreta: **Espejo Ilusorio**.-dijo Hiro antes de convertirse en el Halcón

Cuando aquel brillo seso ambas chicas sacaron sus armas, pero fueron lentas, un leve batido de alas ahora se escuchaba en gran cielo cubierto por nubes de tormentas, rayos y centellas caían uno tras otro así como las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, ambas miraron como el Halcón se perdía entre las nubes

-¡Maldición!.-exclamaron las chicas con furia al ver que no habían podido cumplir su misión

Por su parte Hiro convertida en Halcón se iba dirigiendo al bosque los suicidios, durante el trayecto de sus extremidades caían los litros de sangre, si visión poco a poco se iba opacando y sus fuerzas decayeron por el peso de la gran tormenta, sin más fuerza sobre ella, ya no pudo aletear sus alas y cayó desde una gran altura, sentía como el frió viento la golpeaba fuertemente, sentía que estaba más fría que antes, ¿se debía a la lluvia?, ¿al viento? o era que…

-¿Estoy…muriendo?...

Su cabeza golpeo un gran roca partiendo feamente su cráneo, pero aun así mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, sentía un horrible dolor , su cabeza estaba recargada sobre aquella gran roca la cual estaba siendo bañada por su sangre y la lluvia helada, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos más tiempo, cuando los cerro una vez, vio pasar a través de ellos, los momentos felices que paso con todos los miembros de Sirrut, la vez que conoció a Saya, como fueron todos sus amigos se Sirrut a su graduación de escuela media, así como de preparatoria y su ingreso en la Universidad de Tokio, vio también como sus padres , sus amados padres le mandaban muchos regalos desde el extranjero, como hablaba con ellos hora y horas hasta que ya no tenían nada de qué hablar, recordó cómo fue su primera cita y su primer novio así como su primer beso, una tristeza infinita la invadió, sintió como algo diferente a la sangre salía de sus ojos, eran sus lágrimas las ultimas que derramaría, se lamentaba en no poder ver como Saya y Fumito se estaban matando en esos momentos, en como Korey congelaba a todos sin querer queriendo, en como Mana y Kageriki trataban de llevarse mejor que cuando se vieron la primera vez, se lamentaba no poder ver el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Matsuo y Yanagi solo faltaba una semana para que ese angelito llegará

-¿Por….que?...yo no….quiero…..morir….tengo…..mucho que…hacer….y por ver…muchas cosas…..muchas cosas…quiero ver de nuevo…una boda….quiero vivir…vivir….

Hiro ya no tenía salvación y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero ella quería aunque fuera solo un milagro de quien fuera, pero no quería morir no ahora, pero eso algo imposible, sus labios temblaron por la impotencia y la infinita tristeza, de nuevo un rayo de gran poder de escucho a la distancia, con sus últimas fuerzas, llevo su mano derecha hacia su mochila la cual estaba totalmente mojada, con mucha dificultad saco un aparato de rastreo el cual activo con un solo apretón.

Aunque ella muriera logro cumplir su objetivo, obtuvo una gran fuente de información la cual estaba fuertemente vinculada con Saya, solo esperaba que Fumito se diera cuenta de donde estaba ahora, sino todo sería en vano y Saya podría morir en un futuro no muy lejano, ante aquello, Hiro sonrió con mucha alegría, cerrando sus ojos para no volver abrirlos, no sin antes ver una imagen que esperaba que se cumpliera desde lo más profundo de su corazón, así como sus últimas palabras, su imagen de deseo fue ver a Saya y a Fumito juntos…como pareja y con…niños

-Se…feliz….Saya…muy fe…liz…

La gran lluvia azotó de mayor fuerza toda la ciudad de Tokio, en el gran casa del Clan Mogari, en un habitación en específico, dos personas sintieron un enorme peso, así como también una apuñalada en su corazón, la chica por alguna extraña razón empezó a llorar mientras que el chico sintió una gran tristeza y culpabilidad, el llevo su vista hacia a la gran tormenta que azotaba a todo Tokio el aire olía a sangre, sangre de un inocente ...

-¿Qué has dicho?.-cuestiono Nobunaga preocupado, dejando de lado su trabajo de administración….-¿Cómo que fallaron en la misión de la madruga?

-No lo sé Nobunaga, lo único que ellas lograron decirme fue que el enemigo logro escapar con el libro.-respondió Saru con un tono preocupado igual que Nobunaga

-¿Fue un usuario?.-cuestiono Nobunaga frunciendo el ceño

-Es obvio Nobu, para que haya logrado escapar de Teresa y de Yunuen tuvo que haber sido un usuario, el cual poseía la Teigu del espionaje, **Gaea Foundation**.-respondió Saru parándose del asiento de enfrente del escritorio de Nobunaga y caminando hacia los grandes ventanales de la oficina de este

-Supongo que utilizo su técnica secreta el usuario, pero aun así, ¿no lograron encontrar al usuario o usuaria?, según lo que me dices lograron casi matarla, cortándole la extremidades.-rectifico Nobunaga mirando a su amigo desde su asiento

-Si así es, no lograron encontraría pesar de que siguieron el poco rastro de sangre la lluvia de la madrugada borro todo contacto, el libro está perdido Nobunaga.-Saru se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amigo

-Tenemos que buscarlo, no debe caer en manos equivocadas y menos en las de Fumito, no sé qué hará si él llega a encontrar el libro.-dijo Nobunaga masajeando sus sienes

-¿Qué tiene ese libro que te preocupa más que tu vida Nobu?, ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?.-Saru estaba muy desconfiado ese día con su mejor amigo

-Algo que me lleva molestando desde que me case con mi esposa hace mucho tiempo Saru, las palabras de su padre aún siguen presentes en mí como si hubiera sido ayer que me las hubiera dicho ayer, ese hombre.-dijo Nobunaga con mucho resentimiento

-Eso fue por culpa de ambos por casarse a escondidas y tener a un hijo, no te estoy reclamando nada malo Nobunaga, pero ambos tuvieron la culpa en ese tema, tu mejor que nadie sabía las consecuencias de eso.-Saru dijo todo aquello de buena fe pero cuando vio los ojos de Nobunaga se arrepintió de haberlo dicho sus ojos rojos brillaban con furia, no había visto ese mismo destello en los ojos de Nobunaga hace mucho tiempo nos después de la muerte de su esposa y la pérdida de su hija

-No fue nuestra culpa enamorarnos y mucho menos crear un hermoso bebe entre nosotros con mucho amor, el cual deseábamos proteger, cuidar, amar y respetar, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de eso y mucho menos un bebe, mi HIJA.-Nobunaga estaba molesto no por lo que había dicho Saru si no por todo lo que dijo aquel hombre, el padre de su esposa y abuelo de su hija

-Nobunaga…

-Dile a Yunuen y a Teresa que vengan necesito hablar con ellas ahora.-dijo Nobunaga regresando su atención a los documentos necesitaba algo para quitarse aquello de la cabeza, ese recuerdo lo marco de por vida

-Como guste.-respondió Saru caminando en dirección a la puerta

-Saru.-Nobunaga llamo a su amigo el cual ya tenía una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, Saru miro a Nobunaga desde donde estaba…-Antes de que te vayas, ¿tú sabes a donde fue Fumito toda la maldita noche de ayer?

Aquello Saru también le iba a preguntar, no habían visto a Fumito desde la media noche cuando se llevó a cabo el plan para ir por aquel libro que el enemigo resguardo y que ahora tenía en sus manos nuevamente, Saru solo negó con la cabeza a lo cual Nobunaga chasqueo su lengua

-Ese maldito, lo voy a matar uno de estos días.-sentencio Nobunaga molesto

-Es lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo , pero no me hiciste caso alguno amigo mío, pero en parte te entiendo porque no lo hiciste, ese hombre tiene un gran poder escondido, ¿quieres aprovecharlo verdad?.-Saru seguía mirando a su amigo desde donde estaba

-Están claras mis intenciones, con tal de proteger a mi hija soy capaz de eso y mucho mas.-respondió con confianza Nobunaga

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo ya no te sirva lo vas a matar?

-Claro que lo haré, ese hombre no merece vivir después de lo que le hizo a mi preciada hija.-sentencio Nobunaga con ira, recordar ahora lo que hicieron a su hija lo puso de peor humor

-Pero dime que harás si tu hija Saya, se llega a enamorar de Nanahara Fumito, dime, ¿lo mataras o desistirás?

Nobunaga no se esperaba aquella pregunta de su amigo Saru, el cual miro con ojos de sorpresa total, Saru meneo la cabeza de lado a lado dejando de ver a Nobunaga, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir le dijo algo a Nobunaga

-Si le niegas el amor a tu hija como su abuelo lo hizo con su madre, repetirás la misma historia Nobunaga, ten en cuenta eso sí que en verdad quieres a tu hija como tu tanto dice

Saru cerró la puerta detrás de si suavemente dejando a Nobunaga con un insólito pensamiento en su cabeza, ahora tenía un nuevo peso sobre sus hombros y esta vez un grave, pero en parte tenía razón, si Fumito y su hija llegaran a volver a ver en su mente podía imaginarse que nada de eso saldría bien y mucho menos cuando el mismo Fumito llegara a revelarle a su hija la verdad, al principio ella no lo creería pero conociendo a Fumito el mismo ya tendría toda aquella información para mostrarle la verdad a Saya, él no quería que las cosas se dieran así, él tenía que explicarlo como debía de ser y en persona, con la predicción que hizo Angelise hace un poco de tiempo debía actuar pronto antes de que ocurriera una tragedia como su sobrina vio en su predicción, además también estaba los extraños problemas en Saya, la semana que había pasado en su casa había tenido fuertes ataques que involucraban la creación total de su energía, fuertes dolores de cabeza y por lo que le explico su sobrina sueños o predicciones como ella tenía así como una extraña luz que emanaba de ella cuando todo esa le venía la cual era precedida por la misma Teigu de su hija y no solo eso sino que también aquella energía se concentraba de mayor forma sobre su frente, aquello no pintaba de buena forma y para saber que era necesitaba aquel libro, el cual fue totalmente renovado con las traducciones completas sin ocultar nada, pero tampoco podía fiarse totalmente de un libro totalmente traducido, cuando lograra recuperar el libro, se encargaría el mismo de buscar el libro original o mejor dicho el diario.

Nobunaga siguió con su trabajo un poco más de tiempo hasta que paso exactamente una hora cuando escucho toques en la puerta, a los cuales el respondió con una fuerte y clara voz de afirmación de su parte, la puerta grande de cristal se abrió y dejo pasar a las dos chicas que mando llamar, Yunuen y Teresa

 **Beaulieu Teresa** un chica sumamente hermosa como la misma naturaleza tal y como su nombre significaba, **"Lugar hermoso de la Cazadora Divina",** su hermoso cabello verde ondulado llegaba arriba de sus glúteos bien formados, sus ojos eran de color turquesa hipnotizan tés, su piel de blanca y su rostro estaba adornado por hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas como siempre y sus labios tenían un color rosa claro, vestía una blusa de manga corta color café clara de encaje junto con un short falda de color blanco gris, en una de sus manos traía un hacha de doble filo, la cual era bastante pesada a simple vista, pero no para el usuario.

 **Hacha de Doble Hoja: Belvaac** ; es un hacha de doble hoja que solo puede ser manejada por un usuario con una fuerza muy alta. Posee un gran poder ofensivo y puede ser separada en dos para ser empuñada en ambas manos. Al ser lanzada como proyectil, Belvaac perseguirá implacablemente a su objetivo hasta golpearlo. Nobunaga pasó muchas dificultades para encontrar un digno usuario pero al final la encontró y de una manera bastante especial y eso que aun Teresa tenía 17 años, Nobunaga sonrió y miro a la otra chica.

 **Tyler Yunuen** , una chica bonita como una muñeca su cabello era largo y lacio de color rubio, de hermosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, su cuerpo no era tan llamativo como sus ojos y eso era lo que más cautivaba de ella a primera a vista, su piel era levemente morena , vestía un blusa holgada de color blanco y uno jeans de color negro sueltos, detrás de su espalda sobresalía un largo objeto de gran filo, la expresión en el rostro de Yunuen era por demás seria, el objeto que estaba detrás de ella era sumamente poderoso en esa época. **Espada de la Luz Lunar: Shamshir** ; es una Teigu con forma de sable que crea filos aéreos, su poder es afectado por el ciclo lunar, se ha visto que cuando hay luna llena su poder aumentar al máximo, la cual era una razón suficiente para considerar a Yunuen como usuaria a que temer.

-Señor Oda, ¿Qué desea de nosotras?.-cuestiono Yunuen preocupada

-Primero que nada pequeña, deja de lado aquella preocupación, Saru ya me conto todo y entiendo la situación en la vida se gana y se pierde.-respondió Nobunaga con una sonrisa en su rostro que tranquilizo a ambas muchachas….-Necesito su ayuda cuanto antes

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron con mucha seguridad, fijaron ambas su vista sobre Nobunaga el cual sonrió más al ver la mirada confiada de ambas chicas, su equipo era mejor y todo gracias a su amigo Saru, debía darle un aumento por eso, pero, ni mierda le daba eso.

…

-¿Cómo paso esto?.-Fumito estaba totalmente conmocionado por lo que estaba enfrente de él, temblaba con fuerza por la impotencia y la furia, poco le faltaba para llorar.

Una gran capa de sangre totalmente cuajada estaba cerca de donde estaba pisando ni siquiera la lluvia pudo quitarla, la sangre tenía un origen y ese origen estaba sobre un roca de gran filo, de la cual la mayor parte de la sangre estaba, aun lado se encontraba un kit de maquillaje así como una gran mochila que se usaba para guardar una computadora, todo lo que sus ojos veían era algo que ya había experimentado antes, mas no con el sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su interior.

Ahí en medio de los árboles que daban al centro del bosque de los suicidios, se encontraba el cuerpo de una jovencita de tan solo 21 años de edad en donde apenas su vida daba comienzo, en su rostro ahora totalmente pálido y sin color, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza era muy notoria aparte de la sangre que la misma derramo, él se lamentaba el hecho de haberla dejado ir sola, y todo por su egoísmo de estar con Saya a solas para curarla, pero ahora…¿Qué le iba a decir?, todos ahora deben estar preguntándose porque su compañera no está, esto era mucho para él, una imagen cruzo su mente en ese momento, llevo su mano hacia su boca para ahogar su revuelto estómago, la sangre brotando por todos lados, sus manos totalmente machadas por la sangre de sus familiares, él les quitó la vida a diestra y siniestra extermino todo su clan, por egoísmo, no le importó nada a pesar de que muy en el fondo se arrepentía con toda su alma, no pudo ver a su hermana crecer, y ahora ver a Hiro sin vida enfrente de el con aquella sonrisa tal y como su hermanita murió, lo lastimaba.

-¿Fue mi culpa?.-Fumito se dejó caer de rodillas totalmente triste y culpable

Él no podía responder a esa pregunta, pero en su cabeza la razón por la que esto ocurrió fue por su terquedad y cinismo, todo fue muy rápido, no había pasado mucho tiempo conviviendo con la pequeña pero esta pequeña era muy querida por todo su equipo, incluso la convivencia y todo lo que Hiro le platicaba sobre como convivía con Saya era especial, Hiro veía a Saya como su hermana mayor y no solo eso sino también que Saya era su maestra, ella le enseño a defenderse y a pelear desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero ahora, ya no podrían tener más recuerdos juntas, con todos sus compañeros.

-¿Quién hizo tal crueldad?.-Fumito apretó el pasto entre sus manos furiosamente, lastimándose en el proceso , sintió sus ojos arder en furia al tiempo que mordió sus labios y sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre…-Se supone que solo era la vigilancia que ese supuesto hombre incremento, ¿Cómo fue posible?, su Teigu es una espía en todo aspecto con fuerte habilidades, es imposible que los mismo guardias hubieran podido con ella y si hubiera podido se les hubiera hecho imposible cortarle su brazo y pierna, fue un usuario y uno fuerte

Fumito se paró lentamente y camino hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Hiro, su corazón se comprimió más, tomo su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza la poca que el tenia, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos el frío de su cuerpo lo perturbo mucho, la impotencia y culpabilidad se hicieron más fuerte sobre su persona, con el cuerpo de Hiro en sus manos camino en dirección indefinida en el bosque.

El silencio era penetrante en esos momentos, no escuchaba ni siquiera sus propios pasos que iban lentos mientras cargaba con fervor el cuerpo de la pequeña lo único que rondaba su cabeza fuertemente era ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso a Hiro?, ¿Quién la mato de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible?, siguió caminando sobre en el bosque en donde la luz de sol se había más y más fuerte, pronto llegaría a un punto en específico el cual ni siquiera los geógrafos y los más poderosos satélites podrías vislúmbralo, faltaba muy poco para que el llegara a ese lugar, pero algo cruzo su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder, deteniéndose abruptamente en el camino con la luz del sol casi pegándole en la cara, su rostro se contrajo en uno furia total, abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes en donde los colmillos crecieron fieramente, gruñidos salían de su boca peligrosamente, el agarre que tenía sobre Hiro se había hecho más fuerte al punto de destrozar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la chica, sus ojos que antes era de color avellana ahora era de un color rojo vivo peligroso, la furia recorría toda las células de su cuerpo, él era el culpable de que ella estuviera muerta, cuando recordó eso, miro al cielo totalmente despegado con su rostro contorsionado en la furia y sus ojos rojos vivos viendo el firmamento como si fuera la cosa más repugnante, esto no se lo perdonaría y menos a él, si tenía que pelear contra el en esos momentos lo haría, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Nobunaga…

…

-¿Dónde está Hiro? Hace más de 12 horas que no ha vuelto me tiene muy preocupada, vamos a buscarla, por favor Kageriki.-Mana estaba sumamente preocupada por Hiro la cual no había vuelto desde muchas horas, había recibido varias llamadas de sus padres preguntando por ella, ya que ellos habían intentado llamarle pero su teléfono no estaba en línea o no existía, cuando Mana recibió aquel mensaje, fue directamente hacia la habitación de Hiro la cual al verla se asustó mucho, todo estaba en su lugar, la cama estaba totalmente tendida como si no hubiera dormido ahí, su computadora no estaba y mucho menos su Teigu , al ver esto Mana salió corriendo del cuarto y aviso a todos excepto Saya la cual aún debía estar en reposo una noticia como esta podría ponerla en movimiento. Bueno…eso era lo que ella quería pero….Saya no era muy apegada con ellos y muchos menos había entablado relaciones de amistades con alguno de ellos, solo Korey y Hiro hacían que un lazo pudiera formase entre ellas, pero….

-Esperemos un poco más Mana, puede que ella se haya querido ir a la casa de una de sus amigas de la universidad.-Kageriki volteo a ver a Mana la cual estaba peor que un ratón en madriguera

-Claro que no está con sus amigas, hace poco llame a cada una de ellas y no me dieron señales de que Hiro hubiera ido con ellas, incluso ellas también marcaron a su celular para hablar sobre un proyecto en equipo que debían empezar a hacer por estos días, ellas no saben nada, ¡Por favor déjame ir a buscarla!.-pidió Mana casi al borde de las lágrimas

-Si lo que dice Mana-san es cierto debemos ir a buscar a Hiro, si ella no encontró su computadora y mucho menos su Teigu cabe la posibilidad que ella haya ido a enfrentar al enemigo sola.-Daisuke puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Mana el cual apretó suavemente para darle confortada

-Hiro no es tan tonta para ir a enfrentar a un enemigo del cual no sabemos absolutamente nada.-respondió Kageriki cruzándose de brazos

-Pero acaso crees que no iría a vengar lo que le hicieron a Saya y a Mana-san, puede que tú digas eso, pero la realidad siempre es otra, ella pudo haber descubierto los cuarteles generales del enemigo y fue atacarlos a mitad de la noche.-respondió Daisuke mirando a Kageriki firmemente el cual frunció el ceño, Daisuke tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo

-Esto no me gusta, desde que escuche que Hiro no está algo en mi pecho duele como nunca antes lo había sentido.-Korey se ganó las miradas de todos los presentes al ver que ella estaba igual que Mana, su mirada estaba ensombrecida….-Tenemos que ir a buscarla, no debemos pedir permiso a Kageriki para buscar a nuestra compañera

-Tienes razón.-recato Fuyimura al tiempo que ponía sus brazos flexionados en sus costados y tomaba una gran respiración…-¡LIONELL!

Todos vieron como Fuyimura se transformaba en un león salvaje con su Teigu, sus orejas y manos de león así como su cola salían, cuando estuvo totalmente transformado, golpeo mano a mano con algo de fuerza, en su mirada mostraba una fuerte determinación.

-Yo me encargare de la búsqueda de Hiro, mi Teigu es mucho más efectiva en estas situaciones.-respondió Fuyimura con seriedad para después ver a Mana fijamente…-Mana-san, tráeme algo de Hiro una prenda o algo que ella siempre use, no la ropa interior si es lo que piensa.

-¡Claro que no!.-exclamo Mana totalmente avergonzada ganándose ahora las miradas de todos

-Ve rápido entonces, no hay tiempo que perder si Hiro fue la base enemiga y la tienen ahí cautiva tenemos que ir rápido por ella.-Fuyimura miro a Kageriki el cual asintió…-¿Usara sus propios medios de búsqueda Kageriki-san?

-Puede que sí, pero necesito a alguien como tú para que me dé un inició, nada empieza sin eso.-respondió Kageriki dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su habitación con paso apurado…-Te veo en la azotea en varios minutos, partiremos de inmediato.

-Nosotros también vamos.-Korey iba ir a su habitación por su suéter, pero Fuyimura la detuvo…-¿Qué pasa?, no me detengas tal y como dijiste Hiro puede estar ahora en un grave peligro

-Si eso dije, pero también Saya.-respondió Fuyimura con una sonrisa mostrando un filoso colmillo en el proceso…-Si el enemigo se da cuenta que abandonamos nuestro cuartel o como quieras llamarle con nuestra amiga totalmente vulnerable en estos momentos, sería otra perdida, es mejor que vayamos en grupos muy pequeños, en este caso yo y Kageriki-san iremos, ustedes quédense aquí, puede que incluso Hiro vuelva

-Fuyimura, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Hiro esta….?.-Korey se llevó ambas manos a su boca impidiendo que aquella palabra saliera de la misma, en solo pensar que aquello pudo haberle pasado a su senpai la hacía estremecer de miedo

-No digas eso, no lo digas, es lo que todos menos deseamos, recemos porque Hiro solo se haya ido a pasar por ahí sin decir nada a nadie y tiro su teléfono en el proceso para no recibir llamadas o mensajes, piensa eso pero no lo otro por favor.-Fuyimura apretó un poco su agarre en Korey la cual tristemente asintió

Al poco rato Mana regreso con un bolígrafo de Hiro el cual ella sostuvo con un guante para que no perdiera la esencia de Hiro, Fuyimura tomo en sus manos en el bolígrafo y lo olio repetidas veces, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, pasaron dos minutos para que él se alejara del bolígrafo y abriera los ojos y se encaminara a la azotea en la cual desde donde todos estaban podían ver perfectamente a Kageriki listo con su Teigu en mano, Fuyimura salió al patio con pasos rápidos cuando estuvo alejado de los demás flexiono muy poco sus rodillas y dio un gran salto en donde llego con gran facilidad, Kageriki sonrió ante eso, Fuyimura convertido en león era muy peligroso, no solo su fuerza había incrementado sino también todos sus sentidos se agudizaron tal y como un animal debía tener, no, incluso superaban a los mismos sentidos del Rey de la Selva.

-¿Hacia dónde?.-Kageriki camino hacia el borde de la azotea del lado contrario en donde se podía ver la cerca de la casa

-Hay dos direcciones una de ellas está en el castillo antiguo de Tokio y la otra se encuentra en el bosque de los suicidios.-Fuyimura lo imitó respondiendo su pregunta sin más rodeos

-¿El bosque de los suicidios?, ¿Qué demonios fue a hacer tan lejos Hiro?.-Kageriki ahora estaba intrigado había oído muchas cosas sobre el bosque y que Hiro hubiera ido ahí le causaba mucha curiosidad

-Eso es lo que vamos averiguar.-Fuyimura solo miraba hacia el frente…-Yo iré al bosque de los suicidios, llegare mucho más rápido en esta forma

-No te discuto eso, claramente tú tienes razón, ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomara a mi llegar a aquel castillo que mencionas?.-Kageriki pregunto interesado

-30 minutos mínimo.-respondió Fuyimura desesperado ya tenía que irse sino en verdad podría ser tarde

-Bien, te deseo suerte.-Kageriki dio un poderoso salto perdiéndose en el firmamento para después caer en uno de los edificios alejados de la ciudad

-Igualmente, Kageriki-san.

…

Tomo la Teigu de Hiro con una de sus manos y con la otra tomo su mochila la cual puso sobre su hombro, la furia no había disminuido en lo más mínimo en él, sus ojos ardían por lo mismo que incluso podrían dañar cualquier cosa si pudiera producir un rayo láser, su ceño seguía fruncido, lo que había estado pensando en todo ese rato no le daba la menor duda, al estar analizando de mejor manera las heridas de Hiro así como las dos causas de su muerte, sus sospechas se incrementaron totalmente, la precisión de los cortes fue hecho por una misma arma la cual fue y vino con un gran fuerza y precisión, solo conocía un arma y una persona que portaba aquella arma, esa persona estaba en su equipo.

-Nobunaga.-Fumito repetía una y otra vez el mismo nombre de lo que se suponía era el líder de su equipo…-No conforme de querer matarme a mí , has enviado a los demás integrantes a matar a los que tu dijiste que serían nuestros aliados en esta guerra

En la mano donde sostenía la Teigu de Hiro traía consigo lo que Hiro encontró, pero no puso a leerlo, no, ahora estaba que explotaba de furia, no quería saber nada ahora, lo que haría primero sería volver a esconder el libro en un lugar más seguro de donde Hiro lo encontró y donde nadie podría encontrarlo, y solo conocía un lugar así, acelero su paso poco a poco al punto de sentir el viento golpeando su rostro fuertemente, ni siquiera con correr el coraje se le bajaba como había esperado de las otras veces que le había ocurrido lo mismo, esta vez era igual que aquel fatídico día.

Pasaron solamente 15 minutos para que el llegara a aquella cueva con el sello de sangre sobre una roca cubriendo su entrada totalmente, observo fijamente de nuevo la cueva con su cerradura hasta que su vista encontró una grieta lo suficientemente grande para meter le libro, bajo la Teigu de Hiro al suelo así como la mochila y se acercó a aquella grieta, antes de que pusiera el libro dentro de la grieta, alzo su mano derecha y alzo dos de sus dedos mientras que los demás estaban flexionados, cerro sus ojos en el proceso y atrajo sus dedos alzados hacia sus labios levemente tocándolos, y comenzó.

Un extraño sello debajo del apareció con una gran luz multicolor que lo ilumino opacamente y la cual se trasladó al libro en donde aros de luz se dibujaron alrededor de él, al tiempo que Fumito habría su cerraba su boca formando palabras en formas de susurro las cuales se arderían al libro

- **De hac materia effundentium sanguinem tantum effuso sanguine et consumetur in manu scriptas litteras legere** (De los que derramaron sangre por este material, solo aquellos con la sangre derramaba y la escrita tendrán el poder para leer sus escritos)

Poco a poco la luz se fue perdiendo, Fumito abrió los ojos al instante que el sello que apareció debajo de él se plasmaba en la portada del libro de un color azul cielo y un candado invisible para el ojo humano aparecía aun lado del libro con varias cadenas del mismo color, cuando observo con sus propios ojos las cadenas y el candado, metió el libro sobre la grieta, aun no confiado en lo hacía, tomo varias hojas de los árboles del suelo y las metió en la misma grieta con mucho cuidado simulando que era la rama de un árbol saliendo por ahí, cuando observo su "perfecta ilusión", tomo de nuevo las cosas que dejo de lado, con una mano sujeto nuevamente la Teigu de Hiro y con la otra tomaba la mochila y la ponía sobre su hombro de la misma, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia uno de los ríos, cruzar por aquel lugar era más tardado para salir del lugar, pero era necesario en su trayecto el miro hacia la dirección de donde venía y al poco rato escucho un horrible grito de desesperación y llanto, cerró sus ojos en silencio y continuo con su camino hacia la salida del bosque en dirección a la casa de Nobunaga, ahora el tenia razones para matarlo

-Perdóname Saya, pero esta vez no puedo perdonar la ofensa que hizo este hombre.-Fumito susurro con voz penetrante, estaba molesto y furioso, eso no tenía perdón, él no estaba en condición de decir eso, pero viniendo de alguien cercano a Saya que quiera acabar con la guerra, era una faceta falsa.

Mientras seguía caminando, los gritos de llanto y desesperación se hicieron más fuertes, así como los de un león en el mismo estado, meneo su cabeza de lado a lado, los gritos que emitía aquel hombre, le recordaban a su pasado manchado de sangre, solo que ese hombre era diferente a él, ese hombre nunca vio morir a nadie enfrente de él, así como nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre, Fumito al pensar en eso, mordió la parte superior de su lengua de la cual pronto ese pedazo que mordió estaría siendo triturado por sus muelas con enojo y molestia, no quería oír aquellos gritos desgarradores más, ya no quería, antes de que continuara, el miro nuevamente sobre su hombro en la misma dirección que antes.

-Descansa en paz Tsukiyama Hiro


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén en verdad muy bien la razón por la que no actualice como es debido es porque no tenia mucha imaginación y bueno no iba a escribir algo que no tuviera nada que ver con la historia en si pero hace varios días tuve pocos momentos de imaginación así que los aproveche al máximo y pues aquí estamos de nuevo espero que algunos de ustedes no me hayan querido matar después de lo que le hice a la pequeña Tsuki al a verla matado como hice pero chicos que se podía hacer además su muerte no solo marca un inicio y un después tanto para Saya como para Mana ya sabrán de lo que hablo si siguen la historia, como siempre muchas gracias por sus vistas en la historia y sus comentarios en verdad me hacen muy felices un saludo **marati2011** y a **Thehalfhalfgirl** por sus comentarios que siempre me hacen muy feliz, ahora si disfruten la historia

 **Marati2011:** si la muerte de Tsuki la exagere un poco creo yo pero en verdad quise hacerla esta vez bien como queria antes y creo que quedo bien incluso llore cuando la iba escribiendo

 **Thehalfhalfgirl:** Hi girl thank for you comment, I so very happy, and also don´t worry about of that not comment in the other chapters, I think you were busy with some things and that is understandable so don't worry, and yeah the other chapter I work hard for to obtain this kind of result, and sorry for that, really a cry when a write the other chapter Hiro is a character very special for me but her death is kind of begin and over in the relationship of Mana and Saya, and also the other story can be more scary and more darkness that this, but also is very interest because one character appear in this story, do you want know which is the character in the next story?, well I tell you, is the grandfather of Saya, the First Furukimono, well this is all, Thank for you comment I hope more of your comments in this story and thank for say my chapter are so very long thank you I like so much write, and that is the reason because the chapter are very long but also I don't want give my readers a chapter short, not sir, I want my readers have an experience more satisfactory.

Capítulo 14.- LA MUERTE QUE LLEVA A LA DOLOROSA VERDAD

Llantos era lo que se escuchaba aparte de lo que el sacerdote decía, la ropa negra abundaba, los rostros tristes y bañados en lágrimas de igual forma, sin detenerse, unos más fuertes que otros los cuales desgarraban el alma, enfrente de nosotros se alzaba una tumba con tristeza a todos lo que estaban de frente a ella, muchos gritaban que todo eso fuera pura mentira, pero no lo era, y yo lo sabía, no pude contener las lágrimas pero tampoco grite, era triste pero no me atrevía a sacar todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡No mi hija!, ¡Mi bebe!, ¡No es cierto!, ¡NO!

Mi vista se dirigió hacia la señora de 40 años, la cual tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas y su voz estaba totalmente quebrada por las mismas, su pecho baja y subía rápidamente, un señor aun lado de ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que la señora, abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa, su rostro estaba también bañado en lágrimas, las cuales tardarían años incluso siglos en que se detuvieron totalmente.

El sacerdote termino sus oraciones de paz hacia la persona que ahora ya no estaría entre los vivos, todas las personas que ahí estaban con nosotros dejaron flores y le dieron las condolencias a la triste familia la cual no presto atención, todos lloraban con amargura, la señora se lanzó a la tumba que había sido puesta y abrazaba con fuerza la lápida, repitiendo las mismas palabras hacia un rato, el señor con su esposa la cual abrazo por la espalda tratando de ser su soporte

-¡Mi bebe!, ¡NO!

No soporte ver más eso, cuando me di cuenta estaba ahora en la casa, no había nadie ahí solo yo o eso creía cuando entre a mi cuarto ahí estaba el, con el rostro ensombrecido, sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin mirar a un punto fijo sin especifico, la misma expresión que los demás en el cementerio, de nuevo la lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mí, un ser que había prometido no mostrar este tipo de emociones más por debilidad, pero ahora, no podía, era inevitable, el me miró fijamente con sus ojos perdidos, y yo corrí hasta el abrazándome fuertemente y cayendo de rodillas ambos al suelo, mis mejilla volvieron a estar húmedas, el me abrazaba fuertemente mientras sacaba todo lo que no puede sacar en el cementerio

-¡Waa!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué ella?!, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Saya

Fumito me abrazo con fuerza pegando mi rostro a su pecho, mientras mis lágrimas manchaban su ropa, no supe cuánto tiempo pase de esa forma, pero en ese tiempo nadie había regresado a la casa, ni siquiera escuche el teléfono que sonara, solo supe que me encontraba sentada en mi cama, con Fumito aun lado de mi abrazándome, dándome confort, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía y más con recibí la noticia de que Hiro había muerto y fue peor cuando Fumito me dijo quien había sido el culpable.

-¿Por qué no lo impediste Fumito?.-le pregunte con mi voz ronca de gritar y llorar

-Si lo hubiera sabido lo habría hecho, pero no pude, fue mi culpa de que ella haya ido sola.-Fumito me respondió en susurro

-Yo no te estoy culpando, pudiste haberlo impedido, pero, ¿Quién sabría que esto iba a ocurrir?, nadie, no sirve de nada culpar a alguien.-levanté mi rostro para mirar a Fumito el cual regreso su mirada hacia mi totalmente ensombrecida

-Eso no quita el hecho de que ella este muerta Saya.-Fumito frunció el ceño…-Nada de lo que digas o aclares da discusión a esto.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, de nada sirve lo que te digo, ¿entonces qué?, ¡¿Qué?!.-exclame al tiempo que tomaba la camisa de Fumito por el cuello y la apretaba fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia mi

-No lo sé, no lo sé…Saya.-respondió Fumito en un susurro

Fumito llevo sus manos hacia las mías sobre su camiseta, en donde el las quito suavemente y las bajo hasta que quedaran sobre su regazo, y pegaba su frente con la mía en un suave toque.

-Idiota.-dije en susurro

-Lo sé, eso lo sé y muy bien.-respondió el mirando mis ojos

Pasamos un rato más de ese modo, cuándo puse mi mirada sobre la ventana esta mostraba el punto a de ocultarse, el cielo tenía un horrible color rojizo como la sangre, las nubes se habían puesto de ese mismo color, el color rojo coloreo el cielo, incluso la tierra mostraba lo que una familia sentía cuando perdía un ser querido.

-Lo siento

Fumito hablo después de mucho tiempo con una voz ronca y poco audible sino fuera por nuestra cercanía no hubiera escuchado su disculpa, era la segunda vez que escuchaba una disculpa viniendo de él, mis ojos que se habían posado en la ventana se posaron sobre Fumito el cual había bajado la cabeza y su pelo casi blanco, estaba muy abatido por la muerte de Hiro, la cual no me había dicho como había conocido a Fumito así como el no había mencionado el tema la primera que nos volvimos a ver en esta guerra.

Aparte mi frente de la de él, aleje mi manos de las suya para posarlas sobre su rostro levantándolo y me viera, sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados una sombra negra cruzaba todo sus semblante, incluso una orejas estaban bajo sus ojos, su pelo estaba totalmente en desorden, totalmente decaído.

-Fumito.-le llamé pero el seguía con su mirada en el piso mas eso no me impidió de lo que quería hablar…-¿Cómo conociste a Hiro?

Fue ahí cuando el levanto su vista del suelo, aquella sombra que cruzaba su rostro desapareció solo un poco, sus ojos opacos obtuvieron un brillo de sorpresa único, sobre mis manos sentí como su cuerpo se tensó al preguntar, claramente había algo entre ellos, algo fuerte que hizo que ambos se juntaran a escondidas de los demás, el comportamiento de Hiro debía deberse a que ella vio a Fumito por primera vez cuando ella se enteró por mí que el había muerto, ahora todo tenía un poco de sentido ante eso, pero lo que no entendía eran las razones para que ambos actuaran fuera de sus respectivos equipos ese algo era lo que perturbaba a Hiro cada vez que estaba con ella, lo sabía porque solo conmigo se ponía de esa forma tan nerviosa y temerosa.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.-Fumito pregunto esta vez con un poco más de fuerza en su voz

-Necesito saber por qué Hiro hizo equipo contigo a escondidas de todos nosotros.-respondí con calma, ahora no podía gritarle mucho menos reclamarle de una forma brusca no hoy y trataría de no hacerlo más.

-Tú también eres así Saya, Hiro me contó todo.-Fumito volvió a su usual tono de voz así como uno más de brillo sobre sus ojos apareció

-Entonces no hay secretos de mi ahora, pero ahora yo quiero saber lo que te pregunte, todo esto me tiene mas des consternada, primero la muerte de aquella chica que yo misma asesine y la cual no logro quitarme la maldición que supuestamente tú dijiste que podía quitarse con matar a un humano, luego están mis ataques los cuales no tienen explicación y para poner la cereza sobre el pastel esta tu relación oculta con Hiro, dime por favor, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no diré nada a nadie.-Mire con fuerza a Fumito

Fumito cerro sus ojos unos momentos y dejo salir una gran respiración, para después inhalar el aire que saco, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un poco más de tiempo, su cuerpo que se había tensado poco a poco dejo de estarlo mas no perdió la guardia, luego de un tiempo abrió los ojos viéndome de la misma forma, tomo una de mis manos con su mano y la quito de su mejilla y se levantó dejando que cayera mi otra mano, su mano sosteniéndome hizo que me levantara, en el proceso con mi mano libre atraje mi espada sujetándola suavemente, le me llevo hacia la ventana abierta la cual mostraba al casi casi por ocultarse.

-¿Qué haces?.-le pregunte curiosa

-Sígueme solo eso.-respondió el para darse la vuelta pero sin soltar mi mano

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?.-cuestione

Él no me respondió nuevamente, duramos en ese estado poco tiempo, cuando me di cuenta que ahora estábamos en los cielos, ambos estamos flotando a una gran altura en los cielos, me quede atónita, todo había sido tan rápido que no me di tiempo de pensar, mire abajo y vi que las personas no me inmutaban y seguían con sus vidas, caímos sobre uno de los edificios que había por esa zona y Fumito comenzó a correr con gran velocidad sobre los techos de los edificios y saltando sobre ellos, cambiando de muchas veces de dirección, parecía que Fumito quisiera despistar a alguien o algo, mientras corríamos sobre nosotros paso una figura alada la cual podía decirse que por la proyección de su sombre sobrevolaba a una gran altura, temiendo que fuera aquella chica que nos atacó, mire hacia arriba mientras corríamos, pero no fue así, sobre nosotros se encontraba un hermoso halcón, de colores rojo, negro y café, tenía una cicatriz en lo que podía ver que era en forma de cruz.

-Maldito Pajarraco.-Fumito dijo entre dientes totalmente molesto

Deje de mirar aquel hermoso halcón por lo que había dicho Fumito, ¿Cómo era posible que un halcón lo molestara en sobre manera?, parecía que en serio odiaba a la humanidad o ¿Debía ser por otra cosa?.

-Que más da, el ya sabía que esto pasaría, ahora solo tengo que buscar un forma de sobrevivir.-dijo Fumito corriendo mucho más rápido que antes lo cual me hizo hacer lo mismo, pero con aquellas palabras, eran para alguien en específico, podría el referirse a….

-¿El señor Oda?

…

Tarde en la noche los demás regresaron a la casa, Korey se fue la primero que ellos, ella estaba triste por la muerte de Hiro pero también estaba preocupada por Saya, ella se había ido mucho antes de que fueran a la casa de los padres de Hiro a dar condolencias y pasar su dolor con ellos, ella recordaba perfectamente se escenario a la perfección solo que el de ella fue mucho más obscuro, cuando llego a la casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Saya la cual no encontró por ningún lado nuevamente, sus compañeros le dijeron que no se preocupara por ella, pero no podía evitarlo, Saya era como su hermana, la veía como su hermana mayor, ella era la que más convivía con ella aparte de Mana y Hiro…por supuesto, ellos siempre la hacía aun lado, a veces Fuyimura la tomaba en cuenta así como Daisuke, pero Kageriki no él la odia y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Korey entro en la habitación de Saya y se sentó en su cama, no había mucho en la habitación de Saya, estaba el ropero, una mesa con su silla, la puerta unas pequeñas mesas de noche, así como la cama pero lo que destacaba de la alcoba de Saya era la gran ventana la cual tenía una hermosa vista hacia el cielo, su habitación no tenía tal lujo como Saya, y eso le daba envidia, bostezo por el cansancio de llorar y gritar levemente durante mucho tiempo y se dejó caer en la cama de Saya, en donde ella comenzó a moverse como gatito de lado a lado, estirándose, moviendo sus manos sobre toda la extensión de la cama para una sola persona.

-¡Kya!, Pero que pinche cama más jodidamente cómoda, Waa, ahora entiendo porque Saya-san nunca sale, la pinche está muy suave y cómoda, y tiene una aroma a flores que….¡Aaahh!, emborracha, si fuera lesbiana me tiraría mucha veces a Saya-san aquí, pero nada, a mí me gusta mucho los "amiguitos" de los hombres jajajaja XD, Umm un platanito.-Korey empezó a imaginarse todo tipo de cosas XXX mientras estaba en la cama de Saya…..-Uno día de estos me hecho a Daisuke, el pinche es un papú hecho y derecho

…

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba incluso aquellas personas estaban sumamente felices por el resultado que había llegado hasta sus oídos, dos chicas salían de la gran casa en uno de los distritos más bien favorecidos de la zona, ambas con sus respectivas armas.

-Daniela ¿en serio tenemos que hacer esto?

-Berenice, si no querías hacer este trabajo no sé porque te negaste.-le respondió Daniela un tanto molesta mientras caminaban por la calle

Nacth Berenice, originaria de Alemania, su belleza al igual que la de su compañera resaltaba en todo su esplendor cuando salían a pasear como siempre lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron por primera vez, su pelo era de un café choco latoso y muy lacio, su piel era levemente morena pero suave al tacto sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello pero más claros, casi llegando al marrón, su forma de vestir era más cómoda consistiendo principalmente en ropa deportiva de colores claros así como su mochila colgada detrás de ella, y en la cual llevaba su Teigu.

La Teigu que Berenice portaba era **Oleada de Poder: Balzac** ; es una Teigu en forma de mascara la cual cuando se coloca en el rostro, Balzac puede aprovechar el cuerpo y la mente del usuario y desbloquear su potencial en un 100%, dando al usuario súper velocidad, súper fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia sin igual. Después de que todo el potencial del usuario sea desbloqueado, esta no puede exceder los límites de esa persona.

-Bueno ambas sabemos que Sanjuana no querría hacer este tipo de misión y más si incluye atacar por la espalda ella siempre es así y su Teigu Suu-chan también lo es.-respondió Berenice con una sugestiva sonrisa

-En parte tienes razón, pero tú tampoco eres de ese tipo sabes.-Daniela respondió mirando a Berenice seriamente la cual rió nerviosamente

-Bueno bueno, no te enojes, si tienes razón a mí tampoco me gusta atacar por la espalda, yo soy una guerrera que le enseñaron que una pelea justa siempre debe ser frente a frente, la espalda es para los cobardes.-respondió Berenice cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Sigo sin entender las razones para que tú quieres venir conmigo a pesar de haber sido una orden del Señor Mogari tu aceptaste muy a regañadientes.-respondió Daniela con el mismo tono en su voz

-Si lo sé, pero tienes que admitirlo Daniela, tu y yo somos las mejores en hacer equipo, según me contó Yuu-chan tuvieron muchos problemas cuando atacaron por primera vez.-Berenice sonrió más y trataba de aguantar un gran carcajada por su parte Daniela solo meneo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora, dime, ¿quieres ir a comer por ahí o vamos a poner en marcha el plan de engañar aquellos monstruos?.-Daniela cuestiono mirando al frente con una mirada asesina a todo aquel que se le quedo viendo con deseo por su cuerpo haciendo que más de uno no regresara su vista.

-No me vengas con eso ahora Daniela de poner en marcha el plan sabiendo que tú y esa tal Angelise Patricia es tu amiga extranjera.-Berenice dijo esto para hacerla rabiar un poco

-No hay lazos de amistad en la guerra además…-Daniela se detuvo de inmediato al igual que Berenice la cual estaba un poco confusa al ver que Daniela no había mostrado molestia alguna como ella había esperado, bueno eso era parte de madurar su amiga y ella tenían 22 años

-¿Además que?.-Berenice cuestiono curiosa, Daniela quien había mantenido su vista al frente, ahora el cielo tenía el azul rey de la noche sobre ellas, poco a poco la temperatura cambio pero no lo suficiente para provocar frió, ahora enfocaba su vista sobre Berenice la cual arqueo una ceja

-Además Angelise no es tan tonta para caer en un trampa como esa.-respondió Daniela con seguridad

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso mi amiga francesa?.-Berenice se volteo completamente con sus brazos aun cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su ceja alzada, no comprendía muy bien las razones para que el señor Mogari arma un plan tan estratégico y solo para atraer a dos chicas mitad demonio mitad humano

-Angelise pose el sexto sentido.-dijo con seguridad Daniela en su voz haciendo que Berenice la viera totalmente confundida

-¿Sexto sentido?, ¿acaso tiene un sentido más desarrollado que otros?.-Berenice no era buena en ese tipo de cosas, ella si había agudizado sus sentidos por muchos años ya que ella vivió en las montañas donde los animales estaban totalmente libres y eran salvajes, por lo cual la agudización de sus sentidos era cosa prioritaria para la caza y la defensa

-No Bere.-Daniela negó con la cabeza hacia lo que Berenice pregunto…-El sexto sentido es el sentido de los desconocido, en otras palabras ella es capaz de predecir el futuro, es un sentido muy peligroso tanto para ella como para los demás

-¡¿What that fuck?!.-Berenice abrió toda su boca en incredulidad, ella no creía posible que aquel don lo tuviera una persona y menos que tuviera control absoluto sobre él, si es que lo tenía, en cambio Daniela lucia totalmente calmada ante ese asunto, ella sabía eso porque la misma Angelise se lo dijo en una de sus conversaciones por las redes sociales hace mucho tiempo, además era de extrañar que alguien que estaba a muchos metros de distancia supiera todo lo que le paso a ella en semanas incluso meses, un don que todo humano quisiera tener pero Angelise odiaba, no importaba cuando ella deseaba cambiar el destino de una persona, Angelise había cambiado varios destinos de personas pero cada vez que cambiaba el destino de aquella persona siempre en el futuro habría siempre muerte, era la ley de la vida

-Por eso no me extrañaría saber que ella incluso ya esté enterada y aunque no estuviera enterada, la percepción del sentido que pose le hace sentir el peligro que corre ella o las demás cerca de ella.-dijo esto último Daniela continuo caminando

-¿Eh?, espera….¡Daniela!.-Berenice quien había salido de su pequeño shock provocado por Daniela, comenzó a caminar rápido para alcanzar a su amiga que le llevaba mucho de camino, aun se preguntaba porque nadie le decía nada por aquellos discos flotantes sobre su espalda, sin duda alguna Japón era un lugar muy raro pero….divertido

…

Varios días después pasaron en relativa calma, desde aquella vez que Fumito me llevo a un desconocido bosque dudas y dudas surgieron en mi cabeza, no sabía que pensar y ni en que confiar totalmente, Fumito al llevarme a ese bosque me conto varias cosas, entre ellas que fue en ese lugar donde el conoció a Hiro la cual había ido a investigar el lugar así como también usarlo como un lugar de entrenamiento para poner a prueba sus destrezas con su Teigu, al principio ellos habían tenido un fuerte pelea en donde ella se lastimo él me dijo que él no la lastimo como yo había pensado, las heridas en sus rodillas fueron hechas por una caída algo fuerte en donde sus rodillas recibieron el golpe fuerte, incluso antes de su muerte las heridas de sus rodillas no habían sanado completamente, me explico aparte de eso que nosotros corríamos un grave peligro ya que fuimos y seguimos siendo el objetivo principal de la persona que había iniciado de nuevo esta guerra, en su explicación sentí que el descarto una cosa, mas no le preste atención totalmente aunque había algo dentro de mí que deseaba saberlo, pero era muy poca la necesidad de saberlo.

El y Hiro habían unido fuerzas a escondidas para encontrar información que pudiera servir para encontrar lo que el enemigo buscaba y deseaba a obtener con tanta necesidad, fue ahí cuando Hiro se embarcó en la búsqueda de un libro, ella había tomado mi opción, parte de la culpa comprimió mi corazón, ella ataco aquel palacio de la zona más cercana de Tokio, en donde los noticieros no mencionaron absolutamente nada, debió ser gracias aquel sujeto.

Cuando menciono lo del libro me guio por el bosque en donde tardamos 1 hora en llegar hasta lo que se supone ser una cueva, me quede parada viendo aquella cueva cubierta por una inmensa roca la cual sobre en medio de ella estaba un sello con extrañas letras que no había visto en mi vida y aquellas letras o jeroglíficos estaban escritos con sangre de la cual estaba fresca y seguía goteando, algo en mi decía que debía quitar el sello, pero aquellos ánimos se fueron cuando Fumito se acercó a mí con aquel libro y que al verlo mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. El libro en si estaba casi nuevo, el me conto que era la traducción del libro original del cual aún no conocía su ubicación exacta, pero la cual tenía conexión con la cueva que teníamos enfrente, el libro en si era normal salvo por una cosa, había un extraño sello que estaba iluminado tenuemente de un color azul dorado y el cual giraba lentamente, en cambio los jeroglíficos que tenía el sello alrededor se movía a una velocidad más fuerte así como un gran candado que estaba en el junto con varias cadenas sobre el libro, cuando le pregunte sobre aquel sello el arqueo la ceja y me respondió que solo estaban las cadenas y candado, no había sello, me pareció algo totalmente fuera de lo normal lo que él me dijo sobre el sello, fije mi vista nuevamente en el libro en donde el sello que había visto hace unos momentos había desaparecido totalmente, me explico que esto lo había hecho en caso de que alguien lograra encontrarlo y quisiera descubrir lo que el libro tenía en sus páginas.

Después de aquello el me llevo de nuevo a la casa en donde cuando llegamos ya era bastante tarde, yo al poner un pie en mi habitación, él se despidió de mi con un beso en mi mejilla el cual hizo latir por unos pocos momentos mi corazón, para después sentir aquel tacto lejos, para cuando me di cuenta él ya se había ido, estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando me fije en el piso, había un hermoso collar en forma de la flor Nadeshiko la cual tenía en medio la flor de Sakura, me agache para tomar aquel hermoso collar cual tome por la cadena y lo observe sosteniéndolo con mi mano a una determinada altura, en donde le collar giro levemente de un lado al otro, sonreí al ver tan bello collar que lo puse sobre mi otra mano y lo apreté para después tomarlo de donde se abría y ponerlo en mi cuello.

Pasaron los días y cada noche Fumito había venido a verme, siempre procura esconder el collar, no quería que pensara que yo sentía algo por él aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contario.

Di un suspiro al recordar todo aquello, además de las múltiples dudas que ahora habían empezado a surgir después de que Fumito me llevará aquel bosque y me explicara de mejor manera la situación en la que estábamos, había cosas que no encajaban y que preocupaban tal y como el había dicho, lo que me preocupaba era aquella cueva y el libro.

-Saya-san

Concentrada en mis pensamientos di un pequeño salto cuando escuche una voz hablarme detrás de mí, volteé y me relaje al ver quien era, como siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Buenos días Korey

-Buenos días Saya-san, ¿amaneció bien?.-ella me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar a lo cual yo la seguí de cerca ella tomando mi mano

-En lo que cabe si

-Ya veo, usted también está muy abatida por la muerte de Hiro

-Todos lo estamos pero sobre todo Mana, ella la veía como una hermana menor, y perderla de una forma tan cruel como su padre fue mucho para ella.-dije pero arrepentí de ver dicho eso, no ¿Qué había hecho?

-El padre de Mana fue asesinado.

Korey se detuvo abruptamente, en ese momento yo palidecí, que estupidez de mi parte, sentí la mirada de Korey esperando respuesta alguna de mi pero no podía simplemente no podía dársela, sentí como había empezado a sudar frió, las palabras no venían, mis pensamiento estaba concentrado en lo que había dicho, todo lo que había pasando con Fumito en los últimos días quedo en el olvido total gracias a mi estupidez, empecé a temblar, pero me di cuenta que no había razón ya que Mana no estaba cerca pero aun así aquel sentimiento se hacía muy fuerte, termine soltándome del agarre de Korey casi a la fuerza no quería estar cerca ahora de nadie necesitaba pensar, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado tratante de tranquilizarme pero no podía esto era más fuerte que yo.

-¿Qué te pasa Saya-san?.- Korey me pregunto preocupada

Mi vista la había dirigido hacia el suelo, no quería verla a los ojos y que viera las dudas en ellos reflejados, pero en el estado en el que estaba era fácil a simple vista sabes lo que yo tenía, sentí como sus brazos se posaban en mis hombros y me sacudía levemente tratando de despertarme o algo, pero yo estaba absorta.

-Saya-san, no me digas que Mana no sabe que su padre está muerto

Fue en eso que el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose se escuchó detrás de nosotras, ahí el trance en el que había entrado se fue poco a poco, Korey y yo nos miramos atónitas ambas enfocamos nuestras vistas detrás de nosotras al ver quien estaba, mi corazón se detuvo totalmente al ver quién estaba detrás de nosotras.

-Mana-san.-Korey articulo su nombre en cambio yo solo retrocedí pero Korey me lo impedido sosteniendo mi brazo y apretándolo suavemente

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?.-Mana se acercó hacia nosotras caminando sobre los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo del pasillo con sus pies descalzos acercándose a nosotras dejando una pequeña estela de sangre

-Mana…-la llame en susurro

-¿nos escuchaste?.-Korey pregunto preocupada al ver la expresión de Mana contraída en el dolor

-Respondan.-Mana dijo con tono autoritario

-Mana es que…..

-¡No digan nada!, ¡respondan!.-Mana nos gritó sin ninguna delicadeza

-De esa forma no se piden las cosas.-Korey le reclamo molesta por el trato que no estaba dando

-No me importa, respóndanme, y más tu Saya

Levante mi vista al escuchar como Mana se había hablando su rostro estaba contorsionado en el dolor pero también había cierta chispa de furia en sus ojos, la cual iba dirigida hacia mi

-¿Qué?.-pregunte nerviosa

-Es lo que dijiste, ¿mi padre….esta muerto?, ¡Responde!.-Mana grito al tiempo que apartaba a Korey de mi lado y me tomaba de los hombros fuertemente

-Mana deja a Saya.-escuche como Korey estaba tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡Cállate!, Tu no te metas, maldita mocosa, gracias a ti mi relación con Saya, mi amiga se fue a la cañería, solo porque tú, ¡oye me bien!, ¡Porque tu llegaste y te metiste como perro faldero entre sus piernas buscando un maldito refugio!

El miedo y la culpa se desvanecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi vista viajo de Mana hacia Korey la cual al verla hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, estaba temblando de la rabia sus manos estaban hechas puños, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a un niña?, estaba bien que ella estuviera enojada, pero desquitarse así nada mas con alguien la cual trataba de hacer que las cosas funcionaran totalmente bien como debía de ser en estos casos.

Mana siguió diciendo todo tipo de cosas a Korey la cual seguía en aquel estado sin poder hacer nada sintiéndose impotente ante, los demás poco a poco comenzaron a llegar y todos trataban de intervenir pero Mana estaba totalmente enojada que no dejaba a nadie hablar, observe como Daisuke se había acercado a Korey para abrazarla a lo cual ella solo re refugio en los brazos de Daisuke el cual miraba totalmente enojado a Mana la cual aún no acababa de lastimar a Korey, fruncí mi ceño y el enojo era ahora el que recorría mi mente y peligrosamente al ver como estaba Korey, tome el cuello de la camisa de Mana haciendo que volteara cuando tuve su rostro frente a frente levante mi mano y la abofeteó fuertemente haciendo que esta cayera al suelo en donde ella grito por el golpe

-¡¿Qué denominaos haces Saya?!.-escuche como Kageriki gritaba y se acercaba a Mana

-¡¿Qué carajos hago?!, ¡Eso deberías preguntárselo a Mana la cual estaba fastidiando y diciendo cada estúpida cosa a Korey lo cual no es cierto!.-reclame con una voz fuerte haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, mire a Mana el piso con su labio partido del cual empezaba a correr un pequeña cantidad de sangre, me acerque a ella para volver a tomarla del cuello y levantarla bruscamente del suelo y sacudirla

-¡¿Qué haces me duele?!.-Mana puso ambas de sus manos sobre la mía donde la estaba agarrando

-¡No me importa que te duela!, ¿crees que a Korey no le dolió lo que le dijiste?, ¡Eh!.-la sacudí mas violentamente, ella quería la verdad pues la verdad tendría y no me importaba que pasara de ahora en adelante, ella ya me tenía harta, ya era una maldita adulta y se preocupaba como una maldita infante…-¿Querías saber si tu padre está muerto?, pues déjame decirte que sí, claro que lo esta fue asesinado

El rostro de Mana contraído en el dolor físico cambio drásticamente, la sorpresa y el silencio en el lugar no se hicieron esperar, de los ojos de Mana las lágrimas comenzaron a descender hasta manchar su ropa

-Mi padre esta…entonces el….ese hombre….Nanahara Fumito…mato también al….señor Mogari

-Mogari, el merecía un peor castigo Mana, el merecía la peor muerte, merecía que fuera despedazo y comido por los mismos Furukimonos.-respondí con furia al recordar aquel maldito hombre

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hizo por ti y por nosotros Saya?.-grito Mana

-No me importa lo que hizo por mi yo nunca lo pedí y nunca lo voy a agradecer, y sabes que, Fumito no mato ni a tu padre ni al señor Mogari como tú dices y especulas

-Entonces, ¿Quién lo hizo Saya?, ¡¿Quién?!.-Mana grito desesperada apretando el agarre sobre mi mano, fruncí más el ceño ante lo que preguntaba y lo que yo diría cambiaria todo el rumbo

-Yo lo hice.-respondí violentamente

Sentí como las miradas de todos se abrieron en sorpresa, así como el silencio se hizo más penetrante que antes, Mana tenía los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado en un no, no quería creerlo, ahora ya no me importaba nada.

-Así es Mana, el día que me conociste el monstruo que te secuestro en el metro fue tu padre, y yo lo mate enfrente de ti, así como también mate a Mogari, ¡De la misma forma que tu maldito padre!, ¡Los mate como a unos malditos perros!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos , ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, si lo se tengo 2 semanas sin subir un nuevo capitulo de la historia pero la causa es sencilla no he tenido mucha inspiración además de que también tengo sobre mis hombros la universidad que por cierto ya casi termino el curso dentro de poco por lo que ya no me retrasare mas con los capítulos en verdad siento mucho haberlos dejado de sin capitulo un largo tiempo en verdad lo siento espero recompénsalos con este capitulo en verdad lo siento mucho prometo que no volverá a pasar, por cierto como siempre quiero agradecer sus vistas y lecturas a la historia en verdad me hacen muy feliz y como siempre quiero agradecer a **marati2011** , **Thehalfhalfgirl** que también es **Deathlyblossom-Yumi** que me han dejado sus comentarios y han como siempre esperado pacientemente los capítulos en verdad un abrazo y n beso para ellas, como siempre espero les guste el capitulo como siempre, dejen comentarios que ayudan mucho a que siga con mis historias las cuales amo escribir mas que nada chicos y chicas, sin mas preámbulos disfruten

 **marati2011;** aunque no lo creas te sorprenderá mucho lo que puede llegar ha hacer mana en esta historia aun así haces bien en preocuparte ella en verdad necesita ayuda

 **Thehalfhalfgirl** ; Hey, hi, thanks for leaving your comment as always make me very happy if i've studied a bit in addition if I feel that the exams will be something heavy but i striving to do well, and of course i would love to draw the characters and in terms of mana in truth I wanted to make it as a character that had its dark side and how she actually has, in addition to good you liked the romantic scene of Fumito and Saya and also that good designers to Korey, apart from Saya, Korey is my favorite character of the story, good as always thank you for comment and follow the story fervently and on the E-mail is right for me to do the drawings it would be an honor for me that would, as always many thanks, and I hope your support, and yes the grandfather of saya is the first Furukimono and is more stronger that saya.

Capítulo 15.-UNA SOMBRA QUE ME CUIDA

-Nobunaga es mejor que actúes de inmediato.-Saru estaba sentado en el asiento enfrente del escritorio de su amigo el cual tenía ambas manos cruzadas y miraba todo aprensivo las imágenes que Teresa y Yunuen habían conseguido

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, el maldito ya hizo contacto con mi hija y de la peor forma.-Nobunaga dijo esto totalmente enojado con Fumito el cual ahora debía estar con su hija

-Nobunaga no puedo entender lo que sientes en estos momentos, pero en parte estuvo bien que Fumito haya dado el primer paso, no estoy de acuerdo la forma que lo hizo, pero esto te facilitara las cosas con tu hija.-Saru trataba de calmar a Nobunaga pero su amigo estaba echando humo hasta por la nariz

-No me importa, yo le di la orden de no acercarse a mi hija no hasta que todo estuviera listo.-Nobunaga se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y camino directamente hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina

-Nobunaga te lo advertí e incluso el mismo te lo advirtió, hasta tú mismo lo sabias ahora no me vengas con esas tonterías.-Saru también se paró de su asiento algo molesto por el drama de su amigo, todos sabían que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

Nobunaga al escuchar el cambio de voz de su amigo volteo a verle y observo que estaba comenzando a enojarse, por norma general él lo golpearía o le echaría agua para que se calmara pero ya no, Saru ha estado siempre junto a él, se ha tomado la paciencia de ayudarle en la búsqueda de su hija, así como en la de su sobrina, no tenía el derecho de hacerle tal cosa como el viejos tiempos, ahora él era más consiente que cuando tenía 19 años, aquellos años ahora eran un simple recuerdo. Nobunaga movió su cabeza de lado a lado, llevo su mano hacia su media coleta, tomo el cordón rojo que sujeta su media coleta y lo jalo para dejar suelto todo su cabello, paso su otra mano por su pelo suelto alborotándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¿Dónde está ahora?.-Nobunaga pregunto aun moviendo su mano en su cabello y cambiando el tono de su voz

-Fue a ver a mi prima Tío Nobunaga

Tanto Saru como Nobunaga pusieron su atención a Paty la cual había entrado a la oficina, totalmente calmada, en sus manos estaba en forma de hilos sobre sus dedos y parte de su muñeca la cual tenía en medio un tipo de circulo giratorio el cual transportaba un hilo de color metal que venía de un tubo pequeño detrás de su espalda pero con una gran cantidad de ese hilo.

-¿Qué haces usando tu Teigu Paty?.-Nobunaga se alejó de la ventana y camino en dirección a su sobrina en donde en el proceso dejo su cordón rojo en su escritorio, llegando hacia Paty la cual recibió a su tío con un fuerte abrazo así como un beso en la mejilla, Saru también se acercó a Paty la cual hizo lo propio con su otro tío, aunque ellos no tuvieran la misma sangre ellos eran muy unidos igual que una familia

 **Usos Infinitos: Cross Tail** ; fue creada a partir del pelo del cuerpo de una Bestia Peligrosa semejante a un dragón que vivía en las montañas de la región oriental. Cross Tail es una Teigu tipo "hilo fuerte", la cual consta de un gran carrete de hilos en la parte de atrás de la cintura, unido a cinco dedales de metal en cada mano, desde los cuales puede controlar los hilos. Como su nombre lo indica, esta Teigu puede tener diferentes funciones, solo delimitadas por las propias habilidad e imaginación de su usuario. Es capaz de usarlas para detectar enemigos, atraparlos, crear armas como lanzas y hachas para atacar o usar sus hilos para envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo como una armadura. Las armas se pueden desmontar a voluntad, y una vez que Cross Tail entra en el cuerpo del oponente, los hilos pueden dirigirse a los órganos internos y destruirlos. Los hilos pueden ser fácilmente vinculados a otros objetos, tales como cuchillos, para controlar su curso en vuelo cuando se lanza, atacando así al enemigo por sorpresa, así también como detener la circulación de la sangre por sus propias venas para hacerse el muerto. La Teigu posee un tipo más fuerte de hilo llamado **"Hilo de la Serpiente Real"** , superior a su hilo regular, debido a que se originó a partir de las partes más fuertes del cuerpo de la Peligrosa Bestia.

-Bueno Tío Nobu uno no sabe cuándo el enemigo este cerca, además últimamente en mis predicciones lo único que veo es una oscuridad muy densa.-Paty respondió preocupada ante ese tema, últimamente su poder del sexto sentido había logrado captar solo eso, aparte de horrendos sonidos de gritos pidiendo ayuda una y otra vez

-Eso nunca te había pasado, ¿sabes qué significado pueda tener?.-Nobunaga frunció el ceño ante aquella revelación, el que Paty no haya podio predecir el futuro como era de costumbre era preocupante y más por lo que la bloqueaba, esa predicción que ella siempre tenía de una oscuridad densa no ponía nada bueno

-No estoy totalmente segura Tío, pero no solo veo aquella oscuridad sino también horribles gritos pidiendo ayuda que me hielan la sangre, solo pensarlos me da cosa, por favor no me preguntes de eso, hasta he pensado ya no predecir por aquello.-Paty se abrazó a si misma mientras cerraba sus ojos por el miedo

-Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho mi niña, pero tu poder es muy necesario, pero si lo que quieres es no predecir por el momento está bien mi niña, no hay problema.-Nobunaga puso su mano la cabeza de Paty y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias para que se tranquilizara lo cual funciono poco a poco…-Pero dime, ¿Cómo sabes que el imbécil de Fumito fue con tu prima?

Paty abrió sus ojos y miro a su Tío el cual trataba de disimular muy bien su ira pero sus ojos delataban todo lo contrario, ella rio en sus adentros, no quería imaginar cuando él se llegue a enterar que su prima y Fumito puedan o en verdad se enamoren o en el peor de los casos se casen y tengan una familia aquello seria horrible de ver y presenciar. Paty movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza por mas graciosos que fueran para ella, y miro nuevamente a su tío el cual la miraba impaciente aun con su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno el mismo me lo dijo.-respondió Paty con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

Nobunaga empezó a desbordar furia por sus ojos más y más, parecía que de sus orejas salía humo, Paty al ver eso quito la mano de tío de su cabeza ella temía que su tío pudiera agarrar su cabeza y apretarla hasta que esta estallara en miles de pedazos de carne con sangre, aquello no era una manera muy bonita de morir, pero debía tomar en cuenta que debía ser agregada al programa 1000 maneras de morir, a esa muerte le quedaría el nombre de "Puré de calabaza".

-¿Por qué él te dijo eso?.-Nobunaga pregunto entre dientes aguantando la furia en su interior

-Porque según el sí venia y te lo decía no saldría vivo.-dijo Paty escondida detrás de Saru el cual solo negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo

-¡Pues claro que no iba a salir vivo, el muy maldito se atrevió a tocar a mi hija de una fea manera!.-Nobunaga grito haciendo que los mismo vidrios retumbaran

-Nobunaga ya no hagas ese tonto berrinche, te lo digo nuevamente esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano además como siempre pasa con las profecías en el antiguo folklor Griego estas tienden a cumplirse cuando alguien se empeña mucho en impedirlas.-Saru dijo ya algo arto de esta situación

-Pero esto no era profecía, es cosa diferente.-Nobunaga volteo a ver a Saru el cual lo miro totalmente en desacuerdo

-Claro que no, pero si tú quieres seguir creyendo eso es muy tu problema, solo te lo advierto Nobunaga, si te empeñas impedir algo que incluso ya está escrito en el libro del destino tal y como el padre de Sayuri trato perderás a tu hija de la misma forma que tu esposa, tenlo muy en cuenta.-Saru dejo la oficina de Nobunaga molesto ya por el asunto, el sabía que tardo temprano eso iba a pasar y todo por el impedimento de Nobunaga con Fumito, ya las cosas estaban hechas, pero él no perdonaría algo de Nobunaga si llegara a impedir la felicidad de su hija, no claro que si tendría que pelear contra él lo haría.

Nobunaga y Paty se quedaron en la oficina algo sorprendidos por la actitud de Saru muy pocas veces se enojaba y cuando lo hacía daba mucho miedo, Nobunaga dio un gran suspiro debió controlarse de mejor manera, debía pedirle disculpas a Saru después, pero ahora tenía que preguntarle más cosas a Paty.

-Pequeña, ¿Fumito no te dijo para que fue a ver a tu prima?.-Nobunaga se volteo ahora mostrando una faceta más relajada

-Ah, bueno…..es que…es algo delicado.-Paty se puso nerviosa

-¿Qué sucedido?, ¿Le paso algo a tu prima?.-Nobunaga abrió mucho los ojos temía algo feo

-Si.-respondió Paty

-¿Qué sucedió?, dime necesito partir de inmediato.-Nobunaga camino hacia su escritorio para tomar las llaves de su auto y su listón

-¡Espera tío!.-Nobunaga se detuvo al escuchar a su sobrina

-Tú me acabas de decir que tu prima está en problemas, ¿verdad?, me es imposible que me quede aquí.-Nobunaga respondió ya con las llaves en su bolsillo mientras se ataba su cabello

-Lo sé tío, pero si va mi prima es capaz de matarlo.-respondió Paty angustia

-¿Qué dijiste?.-Nobunaga se detuvo en seco cuando Paty menciono eso, ¿matarlo? ¿A él su propia hija?, ¿Por qué?...-Paty ¿Por qué dices algo como eso?

-Tío, como sabe que Teresa y Yunuen mataron a una usuaria Teigu hace ya bastante tiempo, en aquel castillo de la zona sur.-Paty se acercó a su tío y lo tomo fuertemente del brazo

-Claro, fue uno de los enemigos.-Nobunaga respondió confuso, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que su hija quisiera matarlo?

-Tío, aquel enemigo que mataron mis dos compañeras era uno de los compañeros de Saya mi prima, su nombre era Tsukiyama Hiro y era la persona que sabía su secreto y había mantenido contacto secreto con Fumito durante todo 1 mes.-Paty miro a su tío el cual abrió mucho los ojos

-Dios mío.-Nobunaga se sentó abruptamente en su escritorio palidecido, Paty quien lo había sostenido del brazo casi se cae por la acción de su tío…-Eso quiere decir que yo mate…

-Y no solo eso, Fumito revelo que usted era uno de los líderes del contingente enemigos, además de dar decirle que usted fue quien envió a Teresa y a Yunuen.-Paty respondió con culpa, mientras que Nobunaga se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, ahora todo estaba perdido, pero él no sabía, él no sabía que el había matado a uno de los compañeros de Saya, él no lo sabía, ahora su hija lo odiaba, pero aquello pudo haberse evitado si Fumito no hubiera abierto la boca.

…

-¡Detente Mana!.- Kageriki con ayuda de Fuyimura agarraron a Mana fuertemente y la hicieron caer al suelo quitándole en el proceso su Teigu, la cual estaba manchada de mi sangre

-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Déjame matarla!, ¡No merece vivir!, ¡No!.

Kageriki y Fuyimura no podían contener a Mana la cual estaba golpeándolos fuertemente, aun tirada en el suelo ella seguía peleando, mientras su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas las cuales removían mi sangre de su rostro, totalmente marcado con la tristeza y la furia.

-¡Saya-san!, ¡Resista!

Korey junto con Daisuke me ayudaron a levantarme del suelo, Daisuke había roto su camiseta para vendar mi brazo el cual estaba casi despegado de mi cuerpo, mientras que Korey ponía ambas de sus manos sobre mi abdomen, pecho y parte de mi cuello, en donde tenía una horrible cicatriz y perdía sangre con mucha rapidez, sentía mi cuerpo frió por la pérdida de sangre, aun teniendo aquellas heridas sobre mí y con el riesgo a morir, me aleje de ellos poniéndome de pie con la ayuda de mi espada Murasame, tambaleándome en el proceso.

-¡no se esfuerza por favor!, ¡Daisuke llama a Watanuki –san!, ¡Rápido!.-Korey gritaba desesperada por mis acciones, y no era para mucho, cuando me levante mi brazo izquierdo casi se desprendía de mi cuerpo si no hubiera sido porque Daisuke intervino este ya estuviera en el suelo.

Cuando me estuve de pie, estaba totalmente mareada, ante mis pies había una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual no parecía querer parar, poco a poco mi vista se iba haciendo borrosa, me iba a desmayar.

- _No_.-pensé cuando cruzo mi mente la posibilidad de que pudiera desmayarme….- _Ya fue suficiente de que sea la débil, yo no soy así, ¡Yo no soy débil!_

Murasame palpito en mi mano con fervor, de nuevo sentí como algo cálido y fuerte estaba concentrándose en mi frente con gran velocidad al tiempo que los latidos sobre Murasame incrementaba más y más, poco a poco el mareo y mi vista que había empezado a hacerse borrosa empezó a volver a la normalidad, cuando esta volvió a la normalidad observe como Murasame emitía de nuevo aquella energía negativa esta vez con mucha más concentración, el silencio llego a mis oídos, parecía que todos se habían dado cuenta de la energía de Murasame, la cual se descompuso en grandes estelas de color purpura con negro, rodeándome completamente, luego un resplandor del mismo color que las estelas apareció tenuemente, las estelas de energía rodeándome iban a una fuerte velocidad ante mis ojos, la calidez en mi frente era igual, así como aquel poder fluía por mis venas como vértigo, aquella energía rodeándome enteramente se concentró igual que aquella vez por primera vez, las estelas de energía envolvieron mi brazo cortado casi en su totalidad, así como aquella enorme herida sobre mi cuerpo. Quemaba y dolía como nunca antes lo había sentido, mordí mis labios con fuerza por el dolor sintiendo el sabor metálico de mi sangre, sentí como mi brazo era retorcido y los huesos del mismos hacían sonidos que nunca me imaginé en mi vida, así como la gran herida de mi cuerpo se unía nuevamente provocándome aún más dolor.

Cuando me di cuenta la energía negativa se había desvanecido en su totalidad así como también aquella calidez en mi frente y el poder que corría por mis venas se neutralizo hasta no sentir nada más, había cerrado mis ojos por el dolor, incluso fruncí el ceño, pero ahora me había relajado y al hacerlo abrí mis ojos sintiendo esta vez el ardor sobre ellos y el poder que había corrido en mi cuerpo en mis ojos, había entrado en modo neutro, y con mis ojos abiertos y mi modo neutro la poca energía negativa que quedaba desapareció totalmente, los latidos de Murasame se fueron al mismo tiempo que la energía.

Alce mi brazo cortado y en el solo había una cicatriz, toque mi abdomen, pecho y cuello, al igual que el brazo solo había quedado una cicatriz, baje mi brazo dejándolo en mis costados, mientras que el otro lo alce apuntando con la espada hacia enfrente de mi hacia Mana la cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que no reaccionaba, cerré levemente mis ojos y camine en dirección hacia ella, con cada paso que daba baja mi brazo con el que sostenía a Murasame para que quedara a la altura de Mana, en el suelo, fueron cortos pasos los que tuve que dar para apuntar con mi espada a Mana, pero mis intentos fueron frustrados al chocar Murasame con Yatfusa, Kageriki se había puesto delante de Mana chocando mi espada con la suya con fuerza.

-Muévete.-le pedí con voz neutral pero con enojo en ella

-No lo haré, no dejares que la mates como a David.-Kageriki respondió entre dientes mientras que el también entraba en modo neutro, fruncí mi ceño cuando menciono a David, y aun me reclamaba su muerte en la cual yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, yo no mate a David, para cuando él fue asesinado yo ya tenía aquella maldición sobre mí, si no quieres creer es muy tu problema, maldita arma de los Estados Unidos.- respondí al tiempo que de un movimiento rápido levante mi pierna a la altura de su cabeza y le daba una patada, haciendo que el saliera despedido por los aires y cayera aun considerable distancia de mi objetivo, el cual fue bloqueado por Fuyimura convertido en bestia…-¿Tú también?

-No dejare que mate a Mana por algo sin sentido, la pelea no es la solución.-Fuyimura se puso en forma de ataque con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas

-Así como también estar peleando en una Guerra, no sé porque ustedes se involucraron, pero si fue para buscarme ya lo tienen, pero si también fue para buscar al padre de Mana, pues llegaron muy tarde ya está en la tumba.-dije seriamente

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Saya?!.-Fuyimura me grito mas no se atrevió a herirme…..-Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y tu….¡Y tú!

-No gaste energías para hablar con ella Fuyi

Ambos dirigimos nuestra vistas hacia atrás, Mana se había puesto de pie tomando en su mano su Teigu, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas de las cuales ya no salían de sus ojos los cuales tenían una mirada frívola y de odio dirigida a mí.

-Pero Mana, Saya-san, ella…

-Jum, vaya parece que ahora que te dije que tu padre está en la tumba cambiaste de actitud, los humanos sin que son seres cambiantes, solo actúan cuando les conviene algo.-Me di la vuelta mientras sonreía

-¿Qué has dicho?.-el tono de Mana cambio drásticamente

-Lo que has oído, los humanos actuando como les conviene y con quien, me sorprende, tu siendo humana y no comprendes a los tuyos.-Respondió mirándola sobre mi hombro

-¡¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver eh?!, ¡Ah!, ¡Es verdad tú no eres humana eres un maldito monstruo, UN MONSTRUO!.-Mana grito enojada pero en su voz denotaba la burla

-Y que si lo soy, yo me acepto como soy, no puedo cambiar y si pudiera preferiría quedarme como soy, no quiero estar mezclada con gente como tú.-respondí dejando de verla

-¡Tú nunca comprenderás a los humanos!, ¡Me oíste NUNCA!, ¡Maldito Monstruo!, ¡Si el señor Mogari no te mato entonces yo lo hare!, ¡Vengare la muerte de mi padre!

-¡No Mana!

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó detrás de mí, conmocionada voltee y mire que Fuyimura fue herido gravemente, Korey y Daisuke corrieron asustados al ver que el había perdido su forma de bestia la sangre había empezado a correr, sobre mí una sombra de proyecto, mire ahora hacia arriba y vi a Mana con su Teigu elevada en los aires, apuntando directamente hacia mí, el gran filo de la tijera cruzo mi mirada, en el proceso parte de mi cabello fue cortado, me deslice sobre el suelo, el cual no tardó en ser destruido por la brutal fuerza que Mana había implementado sobre su Teigu, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo hubiera muerto.

- _Debo matarla…solo será un rasguño y con ello terminare con ella_.-pensé mientras tomaba a Murasame de la base con ambas manos y la elevaba quedando a la altura de mi mirada, Mana trataba de sacar su Teigu atascada en el suelo, era mi oportunidad….- _Perdón Hiro_

Me abalance hacia Mana, blandiendo mi espada, el brillo de su filo cruzo mi visión, observe como Mana se había volteado y su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, incluso había miedo en ella, estaba a pocos metros de ella aun tratando de sacar a Extase.

 _-Adiós, Hiragi Mana_.-pensé mientras mi corazón se oprimía en arrepentimiento

- _¡Detente Saya!_

De un momento a otro escuche una voz, la voz de una mujer, la cual me era familiar, haciendo que me detuviera abruptamente, con mi espada en el cuello de Mana, la cual se había alejado totalmente asustada y quedado en shock.

-¿Qué demonios?.- mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, era la maldición, lo había olvidado por completo, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil, no podía atravesar mucho menos hacer un rasguño a Mana

- _¡No te manches las manos de sangre más!, ¡Ya no más!_

Aquella voz volvió a hacerse presente, era una fuerte y determinaba voz, que me hacía perder el control de lo que estaba haciendo, cerré mis ojos por un leve dolor de cabeza que llego, había pasado lo mismo que en Ukishima la vez que los pescadores fueron atacado por los Furukimonos en el muelle, aquella voz hizo que el trabajo de Watanuki fuera más efectivo, pero, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué quiera?.

Concentrada en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que Mana se había movido y mucho menos había sacado su Teigu del suelo.

-¡Muere Monstruo!

El grito de Mana me saco de mi trance, pero fue tarde el gran filo de su Teigu estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, no podía ni siquiera esquivarlo.

- _¡Maldición!_.-pensé totalmente abatida sin poder escapar

Cuando el filo de las tijeras gigantes de Mana rozo mi piel levemente, un corriente eléctrica muy fuerte hizo que Extase saliera despedida por los aires con mucha fuerza, soltándose de las manos de Mana, las tijeras dieron fuertes giros en el aire hasta caer en el techo de la casa y destruirlo, mientras que Mana había salido despedida por los aires a muy corta altura pero la caída hizo un horrible sonido de huesos rompiéndose y piel siendo desgarrada el grito de dolor de Mana no se hizo esperar, ambos de sus brazos estaban volteados horriblemente, incluso había dado una vuelta de 360º grados, haciendo que la piel se desgarrara y saliera sangre, de la piel totalmente desgarrara el hueso roto era visible.

-¡Mana!

-¡Mana-san!

Kageriki y Daisuke se acercaron a auxiliar a Mana la cual se movía de un lado a otro gritando de dolor de nuevo su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas pero estas eran por una emoción típica, aun no salía de mi asombro, ¿Qué había hecho que Extase saliera volando a pocos centímetros de dañarme?, fue ahí cuando sentía algo deslizándose sobre mi cuello, pensé que era un insecto pero no fue así, cuando alce lo poco que quedaba de mi blusa para sacar el insecto me sorprendí al encontrar el collar que me dio Fumito, había pensado que se había roto por el primer ataque que Mana me había hecho, pero no.

Ambas flores emitían un pequeño brillo color azul, era un suave brillo el cual poco a poco se fue perdiendo hasta no volver a como estaba antes, saque el collar de mi blusa para analizarlo, pero no había encontrado nada extraño en él, no había ningún sello del clan de Fumito, pero tampoco sabía que los sellos del clan de Fumito sirvieran también para eso, para la protección.

El aleteo de las alas de los pájaros llego a mis oídos, había perdido el contacto con el mundo por rato, cuando fije mi vista en Mana ahora estaba Fuyimura con ellos, estaba convertido en bestia nuevamente y su herida estaba cerrando a gran velocidad, busque a Korey con la mirada hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro izquierdo haciendo que volteara y fue ahí donde estaba Korey la cual tenía una expresión seria pero sus ojos denotaban lo contrario.

-Saya-san, vaya adentro, yo me encargo de todo.-Korey dijo cambiando su expresión tratando de sonreír un poco

-¿Qué demonios dices?.-pregunte algo molesta, haciendo que ella cambiara de nuevo su expresión a una de enojo

-Lo que escucho, ahora vaya a su habitación en este instante, él ya la está esperando, debe ir agradecerle por haberla salvado otra vez.-Korey señalo disimuladamente el techo, en donde con mi mirada seguí la dirección a donde apuntaba, ahora sabia a que se refería

-¿Cuándo fue que el…?

En el techo de la antigua casa destruida del Clan Mogari, Fumito estaba parado con una de sus manos levantada flexionando tres dedos y dejando arriba 2, los cuales estaban cerca de sus labios.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor que vaya, no salga hasta que yo vuelva.-Korey me empujo levemente volteé a verla y ella solo asintió no muy convencida hice lo que dijo, mas no fui adentro, sino que me camine varios metros más hasta estar cerca de aquella vieja casa cuando estuve cerca di un gran salto llegando de inmediato al techo en donde Fumito se había alejado para no llamar la atención de nadie, intrigada y algo molesta me acerque a él.

-Llegue a tiempo, por poco y no la cuentas Saya.-Fumito sonrió despreocupadamente

Fruncí el ceño aquello me molesto levemente, clave a Murasame con fuerza sobre el suelo, más fuerza hubiera hecho que se rompiera, con Murasame en el suelo clavada con mi otra mano alce el collar mostrándoselo a Fumito el cual sonrió tiernamente.

-Así que, ¿te lo pusiste?.-pregunto mientras caminaba hacia mi

-¿Tu lo hiciste?.-cuestione molesta

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?.-Fumito se detuvo a un metro de distancia de mí

-Solo uno.-respondí dando un paso al frente acortando levemente la distancia

-¿Cuál?.-cuestiono mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho

-¿Con que fin lo hiciste?.-cuestione intrigada, aun no confiaba mucho en él, debía ser precavida

En lugar de responderme de inmediato acorto distancia entre nosotros, una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él , haciendo que pagara un leve brinco por la impresión mientras que la otra tomo de mi mano el collar y lo llevo a sus labios sonriendo con desdén

-Es simple.-susurro el con una voz ronca y algo sensual que me hizo estremecer por dentro, pero por fuera tenía el mismo semblante molesto…-Para protegerte, yo soy tu sombra y tú eres mi luz


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien una disculpa por no actualizar el lunes estaba en exámenes pero afortunadamente ya todo quedo terminado ahora estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto aquí en verdad nada me hace mas feliz que escribir esta maravillosa historia que me hace sentir mas que viva, me hace sacar todo lo que tengo en mi mente con imaginación, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y vistas a la historia en verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz con solo verlos no se como expresar mi gran alegría ante esto, casi me hacen llorar chicos en verdad muchas gracias como siempre gracias a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz gracias en verdad no se como agradecerles en verdad, me van ha hacer llorar de alegría como ninguna otra persona, como siempre gracias por el apoyo a esta historia me impulsa a seguir a adelante y no rendirme, ahor así sin mas preámbulos el capitulo disfruten

 **Marati2011:** oh mana no solo se ha enojado sino también que tiene el deseo de la venganza corriendo por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un tornado sin fin además de que solo desea matar a dos personas en especifico pero mas adelante te vas a sorprender de algo así como también ya sabes mas o menos que va a pasar mas adelante pero ahí le dí mucha mas especificación que en la historia de esta que estoy haciendo el remake, como siempre gracias por tus comentarios y te deseo mucha suerte en todos tus días, te mereces eso y mucho mas lo digo de todo corazón

 **Deathlyblossom;** Oh girl as always thank you for your comment it made me very beautiful really made me very happy, thank you in truth and on your ideas for your fanfic for me you hear me well you really have good imagination for me it was not trash it was actually something Really interesting something that I would like to read with much desire for certain about the characters is clear that I want to start with one and it may be saya or mana as you said I just need your email and I will send everything you ask and about School if at the end I finished with all my exams finally that was the reason why I did not update but here I come back and with a new chapter, by the way so that you know as they are the teigus you can look for them in google like Teigu Murasame an example and Will give you the result since the guns as I always say before starting a chapter belong to the creators of the manga Akame Ga Kill, you can find there the teigus mentioned, but as always thanks for accepting in Truth I just need your email and it is already and I send everything you ask, and also thanks for leaving your comment in truth you make me very happy my friend and I'm glad you learn Spanish with my story, you made the day with your comment a thousand thanks .

Capítulo 16.- PRIMEROS PASOS

Enfrente de nosotros aquella gran casa donde estuve un buen tiempo, en lo que se podía ver desde de la reja como había pensado estaban los miembros del contingente practicando siguiendo las direcciones de un hombre que vi pocas veces con el señor Oda y Paty.

Fruncí mi ceño, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no entiendo porque Fumito pidió que todos viniéramos, Mana estaba en el hospital siendo cuidada por Kageriki, por lo cual solo habíamos venido Korey, Fuyimura, Daisuke y yo, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente variando de lo molesto, lo extraño y lo desconocido.

-Saya-san, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-Korey se acercó a mí y jalo levemente mi ropa para que le hiciera caso

-Alguien de este contingente pidió amablemente que viniéramos.-respondí sin mirarla

-Ese alguien podría ser…

Asentí antes de que Korey pudiera terminar de hablar, después de todo aquello fue silencio no me atrevía a entrar, sentía ahora rencor contra el señor Oda, nunca podría perdonarlo que le hizo a Hiro, a pesar de que Fumito me pidió que mantuviera la calma y que pensara fríamente, el rencor era uno de mis tantos defectos, di un suspiro para relajarme un poco, sintió un poco de mi molestia lejos, tome la reja con ambas de mis manos y la empuje hacia adelante abriéndola completamente, la reja hizo un chillido y los que estaban entrenando detuvieron su práctica y se fijaron en nosotros, las miradas de ellos nos carcomían completamente, igual les regrese la mirada, en donde el proceso busque a las personas que mataron a Hiro, cuando las encontré tal y como Fumito me las describió ellas fruncieron el ceño en molestia, parecía que ambas estábamos en igual de condiciones.

-Vamos.-dije comenzando caminar en la gran entrada, detrás de mí escuche los pasos de los demás en sonido que hacían daban entender lo que sentían en esos momentos.

Poco a poco el camino se fue acortando hasta casi llegar al frente de la casa, estábamos cerca de los escalones cuando aquellas dos chicas se pusieron enfrente bloqueándonos el paso, nos detuvimos por molestia no con solo lanzarnos miradas de desprecio ahora tenían que bloquearnos, parecía que Fumito no había comentando nada, puede que incluso el mismo Oda Nobunaga no supiera de nuestra visita.

-¿Qué quieren?.-Mire a ambas chicas las cuales nos estaban fulminando con la mirada, estaban molestas aunque no podía intuir muy bien el porqué, yo las conocía por lo que le hicieron a Hiro pero ellas no a mí.

-No nos hables así estúpida.-una de ellas respondió en un tono egocéntrico

-Yo no les he hablado de una forma maleduca será que ustedes necesitan más educación, si solo saben pelear está claro que no tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo con personas que no saben pensar las cosas antes de hablar.-con cada palabra que dije observe que se molestaban más, al punto de que cada una saco su arma, las cuales reconocí, parece que el equipo de Nobunaga tiene poca defensa a diferencia de nosotros y puede que el enemigo en común de nosotros tenga una débil o incluso una fuerte defensa más que este contingente

-¡maldita discúlpate!.-grito molesta la chica de pelo rubio, su cara estaba roja por el enojo y apuntaba con su sable hacia mi rostro, detrás de mí escuche como los demás se movieron de una forma rápida, estaban posicionándose para pelear

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?.-pregunte al tiempo que tomaba movía la posición de mi mano de la espada poniéndola sobre la base

-Te obligaremos.-respondió la peli verde en el mismo estado que su compañera trayendo hacia ella aquella hacha de doble filo, solo les faltaba el humo saliendo por sus orejas y nariz

-Idiotas.-dije en susurro había bajado mi vista para que no observaran mi cambio, cuando alce la vista sentía de nuevo aquel penetrante calor sobre mis ojos, observe como sus ojos se abrieron levemente en sorpresa, aprovechando ese momento saque mi espada de un rápido movimiento, escuche el sonido de metal chochando contra metal.

-¡!...

El sable y el hacha estaban ahora en los aires, las vistas de ambas se colocaron en sus Teigus suspendidas, aprovechando de nuevo aquella distracción, alce mi pierna izquierda y la moví de un movimiento rápido hacia ellas golpeándolas en el abdomen fuertemente, de sus bocas salió sangre y ambas fueron lanzadas lejos de nuestras vistas, escuche como el sonido de piedras rompiéndose así como del agua chapoteando, los gritos conmocionados no tardaron en escucharse, el viento fue cortado a cada uno de mis lados, ambas armas cayeron, baje mi pierna poniéndola en suelo firme así como también guarde a Murasame en su funda escuchando el chasquido, los demás miembros del contingente contrario se concentraron en ayudar a sus compañeras heridas las cuales cayeron desmayas, tal y como lo supuse, son pura habla y menos acción.

-Vamos.-les dije a los demás mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones que daban a la entrada principal

-¡Espera Saya-san!.-escuche como Korey grito así como también sus pasos apresurados

No me detuve solo seguí mi camino con las personas que quisieran seguirlo, solo era decisión de ellos y de nadie más, tome ambas perillas con mis manos aunque tuve algo de dificultad con una, aun así logre tomar las perillas y así como hice con la reja abrí la gran puerta de la casa con violencia, comencé a caminar de nuevo y escuchando como los demás me seguían desde detrás, la casa estaba igual como la recordaba, así como también a aquellas personas salvo que no vi ni a Fumito, Paty y al mismo Oda Nobunaga, preguntándome donde estaban una incógnita quedo despejada de mi mente, en las escaleras que daban a los siguientes pisos de las siguientes plantas, en la plataforma con un expresión seria y vistiendo cómodamente sosteniendo en su mano izquierda su Teigu pistola la cual tenía un re corrimiento de la energía espiritual de él, alce mi vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos ahora rojos como la sangre.

-Fuiste algo ruda Saya

-No quiero que nuestro tiempo se alargue Fumito, tu mejor que nadie sabes que odio que me hagan esperar.-respondí de la misma manera que el seriamente y al punto

-Vaya, no has cambiado nada.-Fumito comenzó a descender desde donde estaba.

-El corazón puede cambiar pero lo que hay en la mente no puede cambiar.-respondí mientras me acercaba, mas no escuche como los demás se acercaban

-Eso es cierto, me pregunto, ¿Quién te dijo eso?.-Fumito había descendido el último escalón en donde yo estaba esperándolo a pocos metros de distancia

-Prefiero vivir el presente que recordar el pasado, un pasado que no tiene que ver ya nada conmigo.-respondí fríamente odiaba cuando tocaba ese tema, uno muy agradable que nos unía, de mala forma, una unión de sangre derramada

-Bien dicho, Saya.

Cuando me di cuenta Fumito levanto mi barbilla con su mano quedando cerca nuestros rostros como algunas veces, pero en esta ocasión no sentía nerviosismo y tampoco incomodidad, detrás de mí escuche los exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás, pero fue más audible el de Korey, la cual parecía que había sacado su celular ya que también logre escuchar el flash de la cámara de su teléfono, aun con eso, no despegue mi vista de Fumito el cual junto nuestras frentes, acariciándose una con otra en un suave contacto, nuestros alientos poco a poco se mezclaron.

-Fumito

Una voz ajena a todo retumbo en el salón, la expresión de Fumito cambio a una de molestia incluso odio, sentí de nuevo aquella molestia sobre mi otra vez, Fumito y yo nos alejamos y volteamos a ver en la misma dirección de donde el mismo había venido, parado con una expresión severa en su rostro y con brazos cruzados, aun lado de él estaba una muy nerviosa jovencita, que solo mostraba su rostro y se escondía en seguida detrás de él.

-Nobunaga.-Fumito lo llamo con su nombre con molestia

-¿Así que era cierto que tú los trajiste?.-Nobunaga hablo con severidad

-Claro, yo mismo le dije el que no me haya creído fue su problema, ni siquiera Saru me creyó mucho menos Paty, me pregunto, ¿Por qué será?.-Fumito hablo con arrogancia integrada en su tono de voz, entonces tal y como sospechaba, nadie sabía de esto, pero como lo había dicho Fumito, nadie lo había tomado en cuenta.

Nobunaga frunció el ceño en molestia por lo que insinuó Fumito indirectamente, era claro que estos dos se odiaban con pasión, me aleje de Fumito el cual se volteo encarando a Nobunaga, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro la cual estaba temblando cuando voltee sobre mi hombro vi que Korey era quien estaba temblando, me sorprendí al ver que estaba asustada, incluso tenía los ojos llorosos por el miedo, estaba temblando.

-¿Qué tienes?.-pregunte los demás estaban igual de conmocionados, sentí las miradas de los demás sobre nosotras, cuando le pregunte ella empezó a mover sus piernas de lado a lado, quería huir, ¿en serio era tan peligroso estar aquí?...-Korey

-Es que…-Korey trataba de hablar pero su voz temblaba al hacerlo, la pobre estaba muriéndose de los nervios

-¿Es que que?.-pregunte un poco preocupada Korey estaba poniéndose pálida hasta ese punto

-Ugh…¡Necesito ir al baño!

Sentí como algo pesado cayó sobre mi cabeza, y no solo yo incluso escuche como sobre las cabezas de los demás caía algo igual a mí , cerré mis ojos en donde en uno de ellos comenzó a darme un tic, sentí como Korey seguía temblando, así que era eso, se me había olvidado como era Korey realmente

-¡¿Dónde hay un pinche baño que ya se me sale?!.-Korey grito desesperando comenzó a moverse impacientemente

-En el segundo piso cruzando el pasillo de la derecha a cinco puertas a partir de ahí.-La voz de Nobunaga cambió radicalmente, no había molestia ni nada de lo que había mostrado cuando Fumito y él se enfrentaban con palabras y miradas

-¡Ay gracias dios mío!, ¡En seguida vuelvo!, ¡Waa!

Todos escuchamos como Korey corrió subiendo las escaleras así como sus gritos, los cuales en lugar de molestar, hacían pensar que a ella le hacía falta un tornillo, Korey siempre era oportuna para este tipo de casos, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, este chica era un misterio entre manos.

-Tu amiga sí que es oportuna Saya.-la voz de Fumito también cambio de forma hasta sonaba más relajada y con un tono de diversión, solo faltaba la risa

-Le falta un tornillo, pero tienes razón.-abrí mis ojos sintiéndome las relajada que antes mientras volvía a fijar mi vista en Fumito el cual tal y como había previsto él también se había relajado incluso una leve sonrisa estaba en su rostro…-Ella siempre nos sorprende

La expresión de Fumito cambio totalmente, la sonrisa que antes había estado en su rostro levemente desapareció para mostrar un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas, una nueva expresión en este hombre que nunca había visto.

-Saya….estas…sonriendo…

…

-Eh, quien lo diría Dani, esa mujer sí que es fuerte de dos golpes dejo a dos oponentes fuera.-Berenice estaba sonriendo ampliamente, apenas con su Teigu podría igualarla , velocidad, conocimiento y fuerza es lo que su Teigu incrementaba en ella, pero era superior ante los enemigos que enfrento con ella mucho antes o mejor dicho sus presas

-Mmm

-¿Qué pasa?, no te veo muy sorprendida que digamos amiga.-Berenice se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de su amiga la cual estaba sentada con sus rodillas tocando el pasto

-Umm, claro que lo estoy Bere solo que hay algo que me tiene muy inquieta en cuanto a Saya.-Daniela se levantó con elegancia mientras el viento de verano sacudida su pelo suelto así como su ropa holgada

-¿Saya?, ¿es ese el nombre de la prima de Angelise?.-Berenice era muy mala para los nombres solo se acordaba de ellos si siempre los oía

-Claro que es, te lo dije muchas veces antes, necesitas más practicar tus habilidades mentales sin usar tu Teigu

-Jajaja, si verdad, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene inquieta sobre ella?.-Berenice cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Siento algo diferente de Angelise, a pesar de que son de la misma especie sus auras son diferentes, el aura de Angelise es más clamada y más reservada, mientras que con su prima tiene el aura más fuerte y violenta, pero también tiene algo de misterio incluso su Teigu se ha vuelto más fuerte.-Daniela frunció el ceño preocupada

-Tanto así, vaya debemos tener cuidado.-Berenice opto la misma postura que Daniela debían se cuidadosas…-Oye cuando puedo hacer contacto con Saya-san o ¿prefieres hacerlo tú?

Daniela miro un momento a Berenice la cual había dejado de lado su sonrisa, claramente había comenzado a tomárselo más en serio, Daniela pensó por un momento las palabras de su amiga, Berenice y Angelise ya se conocían y en ese tiempo han pasado bastante tiempo juntas, no habría problema, pero desde que ese tal Fumito abrió la boca sobre quien asesino a esa mocosa se habían complicado las cosas, su única fuente de acercase a Saya fue rota y todo por ese tipo Fumito, había pensado quitarlo del camino pero no era conveniente, la vez que lo siguió hasta ese bosque sintió la misma aura de Saya, pero esa era mucho más peligrosa tenía mucha sed de sangre, además de que logro detectarla desde una gran distancia el miedo que sintió aquella vez fue mucho para ella, así que descarto esa opción además de que también el señor Mogari le pidió dejar de lado a los demás y concentrarse en sus objetivos.

-Sera mejor que yo lo haga, tu puedes echarlo todo a perder.-Daniela dijo finalmente después de varios minutos estar pensando

-¡Que mala!, pero, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?, según me contaste ese hombre Fumito sintió tu presencia desde aquella vez, ¿no crees que pueda reconocerte?.-Berenice dirigió su mirada hacia la casa de nuevo mientras se ponía de nuevo su máscara y observa desde donde estaba la reunión que ambos equipos estaban teniendo en la cuarta planta de la casa

-Puede ser, pero yo he sido muy precavida en ese tema, engañar a las personas es muy simple, tu mejor que nadie conoce mi pasado, conozco como engañarlos a la perfección, solo unos cuantos pasos y ya estará, cuando ambas ya confíen en nosotras el señor Mogari dará la orden.-Daniel dirigió su vista también al mismo sitio que Berenice

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no recuerdes tu pasado nunca me ha gustado que lo recuerdes te lastimas mucho amiga, y que lo uses como referencia me hace sentir muy mal.-Berenice aun con su máscara puesta expreso sus sinceros sentimientos, el pasado de Daniela era un tema que no le gusta tocar por lo fuerte que era, jamás olvidaría como es que Daniela se expresó y actuó, su enojo, la furia, sus llantos y sus gritos eran desgarradores, el pasado de Daniela parecía sacado de una película de ficción, pero olvidaba que estaban en un mundo cruel, aun no podría creer que su amiga fue violada por ambos de sus padres a la edad de 7 años.

-Perdón, pero no puedo compararlo con algo más, las personas en las que piensas que puedes confiar más que nadie, en las que puedes sentir el calor y la protección, sus acciones hacia ti es todo más que una farsa, por eso me encargue de ellos cuando obtuve esta Teigu.-Daniela convirtió sus manos en puño apretando fuertemente

-Pero creo que estamos haciendo lo mismo a ellas, ¿no lo crees?

Daniel abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello viniendo de su compañera sorprendida volteo a verla totalmente es-putrefacta, Berenice se había quitado su máscara pero seguía viendo en la misma dirección, Daniela no sabía que decir aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, Berenice en cuanto a misiones ella nunca se tocó el corazón y mucho menos pensó en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sera que porque estas sintiendo pena

Una voz ajena llego a los oídos de ambas, mas no se sorprendieron de quien podría ser, la voz la conocían a la perfección, pero la curiosidad era algo casi igual a la sorpresa por lo que no pudieran evitar voltear hacia atrás de ellas, sentada sobre las ramas de los árboles comiendo una barrita y junto a ella parado sobre la rama del árbol estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo, pero siempre a ellos los tomaban como uno, siendo que el hombre que estaba con su compañera era una Teigu biológica.

-Sanjuana.-cuando Daniela pronuncio su nombre Sanjuana bajo de un salto seguida de su Teigu, los cuales caminaron hacia ellos con total calma

García Arroyo Sanjuana originaria de México el país azteca ,tiene el cabello largo con unos rizos en la parte inferior de su pelo color negro profundo, ojos negros azulados como la noche sin luna y muy chispeantes, ella era algo pequeña que Berenice y Daniela ella, vestía una playera morado obscura, con un pantalón morado claro y unas botas de estilo ninja negras, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy hermosa sin duda la clara expresión de lo había en México, ella tenía 18 años y era la más joven pero eso no daba crédito a un gran fuerza, ella era una experta en el combate mano a mano, sus capacidades eran iguales a las de Berenice con su Teigu, ella podría enfrentarse sin problemas a Fuyimura en su estado de bestia. A su lado, su fiel compañero y maestro en su entrenamiento era un Teigu biológica.

 **La Velocidad de la Luz: Susanoo** ; Susanoo posee la apariencia de un hombre caucásico de una estatura bastante considerable, de cabello purpura medio largo un poco desaliñado y con gran parte del mismo cayendo en la parte delantera de su rostro, sus ojos son purpura claro, los cuales siempre muestran una expresión fría, sin embargo el rasgo más notable de su apariencia son sus dos cuernos de toro que sobresalen de su cabeza. Su vestimenta consiste de una especie de chaqueta de cuello alto con similitudes a un kimono en ciertas partes como las mangas anchas y las subdivisiones en los hombros, bajo esta viste un buzo ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, también lleva consigo un cinturón oscuro amarrado en su cintura junto a unos pantalones que llevan a los lados una especie de protectores de una armadura de samurái, al final de la tibia estos van metidos entre unas tabi. En el centro de su pecho este lleva su núcleo el cual posee un color rojo . Gracias a sus poderes como Teigu, Susanoo despliega asombrosas habilidades en el campo de batalla, con las cuales puede derrotar un gran número de enemigos en instantes con relativa facilidad. Susanoo utiliza un Bō bastante extenso que posee una especie de cubierta protuberante en la parte superior, el cual tiene cuchillas retractables y en la parte trasera dos listones. Al ser una Teigu tipo biológico, Susanoo posee un factor curativo realmente excepcional, el cual le permite regenerar partes de su cuerpo instantáneamente, pero cabe mencionar que esta habilidad funciona siempre y cuando su núcleo no sea destruido. Debido a que su sistema inmunológico, Susanoo es inmune a toxinas y venenos letales que podrían acabar con la vida de los guerreros más fuertes y experimentados. Susanoo puede evadir y reaccionar ante ataques sorpresa a una distancia muy corta con un gran despliegue de velocidad y tiempo de reacción e igualmente contraatacar de manera letal haciendo despliegue de su agilidad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?.-Berenice pregunto algo interesada, Sanjuana ni Susanoo eran personas en las que siempre estaban presentes para algo, por eso era raro verlos…-Pensé que estaban entrenando o algo parecido

-Bueno estábamos.-respondió Sanjuana terminando de comer su barrita y guardando la basura en su la bolsa de su pantalón…-Pero según lo que explicaron los demás ustedes vinieron aquí a espiar al enemigo, y eso se me hizo más interesante, desde donde estamos podemos ver sus ataques y habilidades es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar

-¿Eso es cierto Susanoo?.-Daniela pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-Si es cierto, al principio yo no quería venir pero Sanjuana logro convencerme lo que dijo ella tiene mucho sentido, es mejor ver como son nuestros enemigos por la espalda, cuando estemos en un combate muerte a muerte no seré de mucha utilidad si sabemos de ante mas sus habilidades así como puntos débiles.-Susanoo se puso a un lado de Sanjuana la cual sonrió ampliamente

-Eh, vaya eso sí que no lo esperábamos viniendo de ustedes que siempre entrenan y no espían a sus objetivos.-Berenice sonrió al dar un poca descripción sobre sus compañeros

-Si tienes razón, pero esta vez en diferente.-Sanjuana dejo de lado su sonrisa y su rostro se tornó totalmente frió….-A los seres que nos vamos a enfrentar no son seres humanos , mucho menos demonios, al igual que Berenice dijo hace ya varios minutos esa chica…Saya es formidable.

-Y no solo eso, Sanjuana.-Susanoo hablado llevándose toda la atención…-Según en lo que pude ver y escuchado de Mogari ella ha estado viviendo en este mundo durante muchos siglos en donde ella estuvo en constante pelea contra los Furukimonos de casi todo el mundo, su experiencia en batalla también es formidable, pero así como también dijo Daniela, el aura que ella emana es muy violenta comparada con la de su prima, ambas son polos opuestos, pero también hay algo mas

-¿Qué quieres decir Suu?.-Sanjuana frunció el ceño al ver que ahora tenían muchas más dificultades en cuanto a sus oponentes, si era así tendría que entrenar hasta el cansancio o sino tendría que sacar aquello.

-También es algo que oí de Mogari a escondidas, es sobre lo que quiere hacer con ellas

-¿Has averiguado para que las quiere aparte de lo que se tiene planeado?.-Daniela se acercó al igual que Berenice

-No estoy muy seguro, pero si, en lo que escuche es que ella al ser la última descendiente directa del Clan de la Longevidad, ella tenía un poder oculto muy poderoso que solo despierta con la edad o sino también con las emociones. cerro levemente sus ojos los cuales se enfocaron en Saya la cual parecía estar discutiendo con Angelise….-En lo últimos meses ella ha tenido ataques en los cuales según escuche de Mogari arranques de ira, con llevados con un gran poder el cual se concentra en su frente y en sus ojos.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que el poder de su clan está despertando en ella?!.-Sanjuana exclamo sorprendida

-Es lo más probable, todos sabemos que Megumi era una oponente muy fuerte incluso a Saya le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo matarla, pero no, ella la mato en cuestión de segundos

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese poder con lo que Mogari desea de ambas?.-Daniela pregunto

-El Clan Motokami, fue un clan que vivió desde antes de que el ser humano comenzara a existir, fueron los primeros pisar la tierra y verla evolucionar con el paso de los años, su poder era inmenso, radicaba en los sellos, de ahí el porqué de la Longevidad pero aparte de sus poderosos sellos había algo mucho más poderoso que eso.-Susanoo elevo su vista al cielo, él estaba preocupado por Saya aunque no lo demostrara, después de todo fue el mismo clan de ella quien fabrico las Teigus y el había visto a Saya nacer además de quien fue el quien le salvo la vida hace mucho tiempo cuando era apenas una recién nacida…-El poder del Clan Motokami incrementaba superando a todas las Teigus en su totalidad, Mogari no desea solo despertar la Teigu suprema sino también obtener la reliquia del Clan

-¿Reliquia?.-Berenice no entendía a que iba todo eso, incluso Daniela, pero Sanjuana se tensó cuando escucho la palabra Reliquia viniendo de los labios de Suu

-Un reliquia hecha por los dioses un arma mitológica, El Gurgnir, la lanza que nunca falla

…

-Jum, esto se está poniendo mucho más interesante que antes.-Mogari miraba todo lo que sus miembros habían conseguido en las semanas pasadas, deslizaba el dedo cada varios minutos mientras leía por medio de su Tablet los informes de ellos…..-¿Quién diría que Mana fuera de armas a tomar?, si no hubieran intervenido Saya hubiera estado muerta, pero también hubiera sido una lástima teniendo en cuenta que sin ella no puedo encontrar la Tercera Reliquia, El Gurgnir.

-¿Y porque es tan importante esa Reliquia?, Señor Mogari

-Yuuka

Mogari levanto su vista hacia Yuuka, quien había entrado a la oficina privada de Mogari, trayendo nuevos reportes por parte de Berenice y Daniela.

-Podría responder mi pregunta, no le veo el caso en tratar de conseguir una Reliquia como la que menciona, la Teigu suprema es más que suficiente para sus planes.-Yuuka se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba

-Querida mía, no sabes lo que dices.-Mogari rió por las palabras de Yuuka

-¿Por qué dice eso?, Es cierto, La Teigu Suprema es lo que es, Una Teigu superior a cualquier otra.-Yuuka hablo con firmeza en sus palabras

-Si eso lo sé, pero la Reliquia supera a cualquier Teigu, esa Reliquia tiene un poder devastador muy impresionante, según los mitos, el poder de aquella Reliquia es tal que pude destruir mundos enteros y dimensiones si se llega a usar de la manera correcta.-Mogari se paró de su asiento aun sonriendo

-Eso no puede ser.-Yuuka negó de inmediato, las Teigus eran armas sumamente fuertes, no podría ser que existiera algo mucho más fuerte

-Pues tendrás que creerlo querida mía, La Reliquia Gurgnir es mucho más fuerte que la misma Teigu Suprema , y para eso necesitamos a Saya y Angelise

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas con la Reliquia?.-Yuuka cuestiono interesada

Mogari sonrió más, haciendo que su misma sonrisa fuera algo retorcida, asustando a Yuuka horriblemente, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro rápidamente, sus manos se tensaron y se escuchó un horrible de sonido de huesos siendo rotos así como de la piel siendo retorcida más y más, Yuuka al ver eso retrocedió, nunca había visto a Mogari de esa forma tan horrible, una tenebrosa sonrisa salió de los labios de Mogari mientras alzaba sus horribles brazos totalmente deformados , los huesos estaban salidos de la piel, los brazos aparte de estar deformados y con los huesos salidos, y que podía moverlos con facilidad, no había rastro de su sangre, ni siquiera el sentía el dolor. Yuuka sintió en ese momento nauseas, volteo su vista para no ver eso tan horrible que veía sus ojos.

La risa de Mogari era fuerte y penetrante, sus ojos no enfocaban a ningún punto, solo se movían desubicados al tiempo que parecían que se iban a salir de rostro, ahora de nuevo el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y piel siendo desgarrada se escuchó más feo que antes.

-¡Ellas son la llave!.-Mogari grito sonriendo con sus manos deformadas alzadas sobre su cabeza…-Ellas son, no…Saya es la hija de la princesa de la Longevidad y solo la familia real puede invocar tal creación, Solo la princesa con su sangre derramada y con su vida al borde de la muerte puede traer de nuevo aquella legendaria Reliquia a mis manos, cuando la tenga….¡Cuando la tenga todo ser humano que se oponga a mi será eliminado!, y no solo eso…hare sufrir a mi primo con lo que más quiere, le arrebatare a su mujer, a Saya y la hare mía hasta que este destrozada por fuera y por dentro, la hare mía para luego matarla

Yuuka tapo sus oídos no quería escuchar más, nada más, aquello no pintaba buen augurio, se abrazó a si misma tratando de consolarse pero le era imposible, el solo hecho de pensar que Mogari pudiera controlar al mundo con una simple Reliquia la hacía sentir débil, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, ella ya no podía hacer nada cuando el plan estaba ya en marcha, si se revelaba contra Mogari la muerte era segura, solo esperaba que Saya en realidad no fuera la princesa de la Longevidad como supuestamente dice Mogari, sino todo el mundo sería destruido, en un solo parpadeo por la ambición de este hombre


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicos y chicas, espero y deseo que estén en verdad muy bien porque yo también como siempre espero que les haya gusto el capitulo anterior de la historia bueno en mi semana no he tenido como que muchos problemas solo los de siempre que es el idioma el ingles y dicen que es el mas fácil del mundo pero no es así ya que sus hablantes hablan de una manera que ni dios sabe que dicen ya que parecen no como explicarlo casi como correcaminos , si igual a eso , hablan tan rápido que apenas les entiendo pero eso da igual como quiera es parte de la vida y eso esta bien como siempre quiero mandar saludos a todos mis lectores que siempre tienen tiempo para leer la historia incluso si tienen cosas importantes que hacer en el día que lo leen en verdad como siempre muchas gracias por el tiempo que le brindan a la historia cuando la leen en verdad muchas gracias ahora también muchas gracias a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** como siempre por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir con la historia mil gracias se les quiere y se les aprecia mucho a todos, como siempre espero que disfruten el capitulo que les traigo ahora , y también dejen comentarios ya que apoyan mucho a que siga con la historia además de que me dan muchos ánimos ahora si a disfrutar del capitulo chicos y chicas

 **marati2011** : muchas gracias fer en verdad me llenas el corazón de alegría muchas gracias mil gracias prometo seguir esforzándome

Capítulo 17.- ¿QUIEN ERES?

Grades prados se mostraban ante mí, hermosas flores que nunca antes había visto también, arboles de gran altura cubrían el firmamento pero la luz del sol traspasaba a través de las hojas de los árboles, la hojas de estos se movían al son del viento parecía que el mismo viento creaba pequeños remolinos y los mismos danzaban, jamás había estado en un lugar así, mire a mis alrededores esperando encontrar algo más, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía mi ropa habitual sino que portaba un vestido y no solo eso sino que estaba acostada sobre un roca cubierta de pasto y flores.

-No recuerdo que yo haya venido aquí

Me levante de la roca donde había estado acostada hace pocos minutos o incluso horas, esto era muy confuso nunca antes había venido aquí mucho menos había pensado salir, lo último que recordaba era a verme quedado en la casa de Nobunaga junto con los demás por las reuniones, mas no recordaba que yo hubiera salido de la casa y mucho menos haber llegado aquí.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-cuestione seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar a una dirección incierta cuando di mis primeros pasos note que no traía zapatos…-No parece ser un sueño mucho menos una ilusión

Toque uno de los troncos con mis dedos rozándolo y fue un tacto áspero, pero demostraba que no estaba soñando, seguí caminando pensé que me lastimaría sin traer zapatos pero el mismo suelo aglomerado era muy suave comparado con lo que usualmente debía sentirse sino traía uno zapatos, el pasto era muy suave sobre mis pies, el aroma de los árboles y de las flores lleno mis fosas nasales relajándome, aquellos remolinos de vientos danzantes golpearon levemente mi piel casi expuesta por el vestido que traía, y alborotando mi cabello el cual sentí que no estaba totalmente suelto, por inercia lleve mis manos hacia atrás tocando parte de mi cabeza y pelo note que en verdad mi pelo no estaba suelto, había un tipo de sujetador el cual parecía tener forma de varias flores en conjunto así como ojos, dos mechones de mi pelo estaban en la parte delantera en cuanto el demás estaba suelto salvo una pequeña parte del agarrado, debía ser una media coleta, era a lo que más se acercaba a como yo lo sentía a pleno tacto, baje mis manos de pelo poniéndolas de nuevo en mi costado y continúe mi camino.

No se cuánto tiempo recorrí pero el lugar no parecía cambiar en nada, había pensado en retornar de donde había venido pero temía perderme, era mejor seguir adelante tal vez pueda encontrar algo.

-En serio, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Poco a poco el terreno iba cambiando mientras avanzaba con cuidado, los árboles empezaron a ver menos juntos que antes y los tipos de flores se fueron incrementando mientras avanzaba, el sonido de algo llego a mis oídos, proveniente de la dirección en la que iba, apresure un poco más el paso, el pasto se perdió de mis pies y una luz fuerte me cegó por breves instantes, un fuerte viento salió de repente, ahora sobre mis pies sentía algo totalmente diferente de tierra, era algo que corría levemente, no era un animal, era algo cálido que también lleva consigo lo que parecían ser hojas de los árboles y pétalos de las flores, cuando logre acostumbrarme a la luz, abrí con cuidado mis ojos otro paisaje se presentaba ante mí.

Había un gran prado que se extendía mas y más parecía que no tenía fin el mismo, un gran cantidad de flores estaba sobre el así como también árboles una gran cantidad de árboles separados levemente pero el sol estaba en una buena posición en donde se podía ver perfectamente, mire atrás de mí y claramente a pesar de que tenía casi lo mismo eran diferentes de alguna manera, me moví levemente y escuche el chapoteo del agua bajo de mí.

-¿Agua?

Me agache y toque el agua, debía estar fría para estar en una zona de este tipo pero era muy cálida, además de ser muy cristalina, fue ahí cuando note de mejor manera lo que traía puesto, me levente lentamente hasta que mi reflejo fue mejor visto sobre el agua cristalina, lo que traía era un vestido de estilo chino o japonés no poda determinar de qué tipo era, lo que cubría mi pecho y parte de mi estómago era un tipo de blusa pegada de color verde acua, en el pecho traía varios adornos de color dorado y azul fuerte, y parecía traer conmigo también un chaleco transparente pero la tela era suave y así mismo también traía una falta bastante larga la cual arrastraba y ahora estaba mojada, la falda era de ambas telas, solo que la parte de color verde cubría solo mi cintura y del lado izquierdo este tipo de tela descendía por solo ese lado en cuanto al otro lado la tela era totalmente transparente, la parte que era de color verde tenía un bordado color dorado así como también adornos como lo que cubría mi pecho y parte de mi abdomen, volteé mi cabeza y vi aquel hermoso adorno el cual como había pensado era un conjunto de muchas flores las cuales eran margaritas con sus ojos y que combinaban con el vestido.

-Es muy atrevido para mí, se nota mucho la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.-mire todo aquel vestido que vestía el color era hermoso pero el diseño era muy atrevido además era la primera vez que me veía usando este tipo de ropa así como mi cabello agarrado de esta forma…-Parezco casi una princesa, bueno no creo que una princesa vista de esta manera.

Deje de lado el asunto del vestido, debía averiguar dónde estaba y como había llegado de forma tan repentina, por lo que podía intuir al ver el lugar no estaba ni cerca de lo que era Tokio, no, ni parecía que estuviera en Japón, la naturaleza que había era distinta pero tenía de todo lo que había en el mundo, mire hacia mis alrededores y observe que a lo lejos sobre lo que era una gran cascada había un castillo sumamente grande era mucho más grande que los castillos de Japón no más grande que los de otros países.

-Debe haber algo ahí que me indique donde estoy, pero me tomara tiempo llegar hasta allá, pero es mejor que esperar a que alguien venga, desde las alturas poder observar de mejor manera donde estoy y como moverme para salir

….

-Fumito, ¿Dónde está Saya?

-Eh, ¿no está en su habitación?

Paty había llegado de repente a la habitación de Fumito el cual estaba analizando el libro de las Teigus que Saya le entrego amablemente, ahora entendía muchas cosas y había averiguado otras por demás importante, ahora había descubierto una parte del plan del enemigo, dejo el libro en la mesa de noche que tenía en su habitación, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Paty desde que entro la preocupación la tenía con piel de gallina, desde la media noche que vio salir a Saya de la casa, ella le hablo pero no le hizo caso alguno, pensó que tal vez era porque seguía molesta, la dejo estar pero aun así cuando se fue de la casa sintió un fuerte peso, ahora estaba en el cuarto de Fumito preguntando por ella ya que él ha estado mucho más tiempo con ella y tienen más tiempo de conocerse.

-Entonces, no ha vuelto aun

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Cómo que Saya no ha vuelto?, Explícate ahora

Fumito se acercó a Paty y la tomo de los hombros sin delicadeza, temía que ese hombre haya venido por ella cuando ninguno estaba viendo, el no había podido ir a verla esa noche por que Nobunaga lo mantuvo vigilado incluso ahora lo tenía vigilado y todo por el maldito pajarraco que tenia de mascota.

-Desde anoche ella salió de la casa trate de detenerla pero no me escuchaba, pensé que estaba enojada por lo que le hicimos a su compañera o por las reuniones, por lo que no insistí mas, pero cuando fui a despertarla para arreglar las cosas no estaba en su habitación, incluso dejo su Teigu.-Paty estaba muy asustada temía por la vida de su prima, ahora que no podía predecir el futuro se sentía inútil

Fumito en cambio estaba muy confundido y asustado como Paty, eso no se lo había esperado, él se fue a dormir tarde pero jamás vio a Saya en la noche caminando por el patio como Paty aseguraba si la hubiera visto la detendría, pero no ahora, Saya estaba desaparecida, el no podía pedirle ayuda a Nobunaga claramente lo dejaría en la casa y quedarse esperando no era su fuerte, tampoco tenía opción de pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros aun tenía ese amargo sabor de boca por la terrible discusión que tuvieron al enterarse de que él estaba vivo, incluso ya casi atacaban a Saya.

-Maldición.-Fumito soltó los hombros de Paty rudamente se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

-Por dios, ¿Qué hacemos?.-Paty se abrazó a si misma ella estaba igual que Fumito entre la espada y la pared.

Ambos estaban pensando en que hacer para encontrar a Saya pero no se les ocurría nada, ya era medio día, se habían saltado el almuerzo para seguir pensando, habían inventado una excusa por la ausencia de Saya, sus dos compañeros cayeron en la mentira pero su compañera Korey no, incluso casi los descubría si no hubiera sido por Daisuke que la distrajo diciendo que Saya volvería cuando terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero Fumito y Paty no pensaban igual, paso el medio día y nada se les había ocurrido, Fumito y Paty se habían separado para pensar cada uno por su cuenta, Fumito se encontraba en la punta de la Torre de Tokio con su Teigu en su mano y sobre su espalda la Teigu de Saya esperando a que la misma le indicara donde estaba su ama, había sentido que Murasame era muy unida a Saya por lo que no le extrañaría sentir la presencia de ella aunque fuera lejos.

-¿Dónde estás Saya?

El viento golpeo a Fumito fuerte en su rostro, su rostro mostraba el cansancio y el estrés de estar pensando en cómo encontrar a Saya, había optado por usar un Furukimono pero había olvidado que todos los Furukimonos que el capturo Nobunaga se los quito y los escondió en un lugar que el desconocía, maldecía a ese hombre deseaba matarlo, pero sería un grave error era el padre de su amada el cual ella desconocía que estaba vivo, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles que la misma Hiro le hubiera dejado el indicio mas no le dijera todo, pero las circunstancias fueron las peores como el no había deseado, estaba frustrándose dentro de poco serían las 4 de la tarde y nada se le ocurría, ¿Dónde más podría pedir ayuda?, el no podría solo con esto, el no conocía a más personas involucradas con Saya.

-Esto es frustrante, y más ahora que he descubierto parte del plan del enemigo.-Fumito paso una mano sobre su cabello para relajarse si es que podía

Cuando pensó en irse de ahí y comenzar a buscar por su propia cuenta, la espada comenzó a palpitar detrás de él, deteniéndose abruptamente, con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa quito la espada de su espalda y la atrajo hacia el sosteniéndola con su mano libre, la espada no volvió a emitir el latido por varios minutos, se conmociono al pensar que ahora no tenía nada para encontrar a Saya a pesar de que la espada sintió a su dueño, para cuando sus ánimos bajaron la espada empezó a palpitar, sus latidos eran lentos y calmados, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora podía buscar a Saya, tendría que irse ahora, ahora puso su Teigu detrás de su espalda y sostuvo de mejor manera a Murasame con una de sus manos, y comenzó a saltar sobre los techos, los latidos de la espalda eran muy lentos, por lo que determino que tal vez Saya debía estar muy lejos, pero no importaba la encontraría, no permitiría que Mogari le pusiera una mano encima, aun no estaba seguro de que Mogari estuviera vivo, pero no podría descartar esa posibilidad, solo sus clanes conocían esos secretos nadie más fuera de su familia los conocía.

-Aunque haya descubierto su plan principal, aun no sé dónde está lo que quiere revivir.-Fumito ahora se encontraba cerca de la salida de Tokio, poco a poco los latidos de la espada se hicieron un poco más notorios….-La Teigu **Maquina Divina Defensora del País: Shikouteizer,** mejor conocida como la **Teigu Suprema**

Maquina Divina Defensora del País: Shikouteizer; Fue como último recurso para una amenaza importante para su país, además, la diseño para que solo las personas descendientes de este puedan ejecutarla. Shikouteizer es una Teigu tipo robot humanoide la cual se opera a distancia desde un mando determinado ubicado en la cima del palacio. Posee la capacidad de indicar directamente en la mente de su usuario como controlarla, posee también un poder terrorífico que presenta un peligro. Se sabe que puede lanzar grandes rayos de energía desde su pecho capaces de desintegrar la carne humana en cuestión de segundos y dejar un rastro de destrucción de grandes kilómetros.

Tiene la capacidad de lanzar proyectiles de largo alcance a sus enemigos desde distintas partes de sus cuerpos (hombros y boca). Esos proyectiles son lo suficientemente fuertes como para aniquilar cualquier cosa con la que golpeen, a menos que esta sea una Teigu.

Ahora conociendo lo que su enemigo en común quería tenían un poco de ventaja pero en su mente algo le decía que algo faltaba, no sabía que podría ser, en el libro de las Teigus también encontró un dato muy interesante aquel dato solo logro identificarlo en las hojas que hablaba de las Teigu de Saya, pensó que Saya también se había dado cuenta del mensaje que encontró por lo que intuyo la razón para no subrayarlo, pero no, algo le decía que ella tampoco se dio cuenta.

-No logro comprender bien lo que quiso decir aquel mensaje oculto entre las hojas, es muy confuso, pero debe tener alguna relación con lo que el enemigo desea, tal vez sea algo más a parte que la Teigu Suprema.

Los latidos de Murasame se incrementaron más, Fumito reconoció de inmediato al lugar donde se dirigían, no comprendía porque casi todo pasaba en ese lugar, además, ¿Por qué Saya se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir hasta haya?, no tenía sentido ir al bosque de los suicidas, no había nada especial….

-No, la cueva y el libro, ella debió ir ahí, pero, ¿Por qué?.-Fumito acelero mas no necesitaba perder más el tiempo, tal vez ahora los demás ya debieron descubrir su tímida mentira que él y Paty hicieron para no incomodar a los demás

…

Ante lo que mis ojos vieron estaba un castillo totalmente destruido y cubierto de mo, fue horrible ver todo aquel desastre que con el tiempo se volvió mas tenebroso, no podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, había cadáveres en todas partes, todos convertidos en calaveras, aun había insectos tratando de comer lo que quedaban de ellos, no solo estaba cubierto por el mo, sino también por sangre y armas destruidas y oxidadas, el aroma de la sangre y la putrefacción fueron muy nulos, pero eso no impedía sentir una enorme pena y tristeza de lo que había pasado en ese lugar, ni siquiera el agua que corría por la gran corriente de agua que se convertía en cascada se llevaba consigo esto, el castillo que pudo haber sido una hermosa construcción estaba casi irreconocible pero daba una mínima idea de lo que había sido en sus tiempos antes de haber sido destruido totalmente, las torres, la forma de las mismas, el color del castillo y su extensión incluso el malgastado y destrozado puente del cual pude observar que de más arriba debió haber estado una fuente y justo antes de haber pisado el punto se podían notar lo que una fueron pilares con el símbolo del clan o realeza que ocuparon este maravilloso sito, pero no solo me encontré con cadáveres de personas sino también cadáveres de lo que parecían ser bestias de gran tamaño y con forma extraña incluso en lo que reconocí tenían alas, así como también pequeños cuerpos o cadáveres que con el soplo del viento se convirtieron en cenizas, no pude soportar más estar en ese lugar, me daba una sensación horrible, me daba pena, tristeza y mucho miedo, retrocedí no quería estar más ahí, no tome el tiempo de mirar el horizontes sino que había salido corriendo cayéndome en el proceso por el puente a una considerable altura siendo llevada por la cascada, el miedo de la muerte llego a todo mi ser, pero cuando pensé que había caído por la cascada la cual al final había unas puntuales rocas, vi como mi vida paso a través de mis ojos como rayo, todo lo que sufrí y pase para ser lo que era hoy en día, los pocos momentos aunque fueron falsos fueron los más felices de mi vida, las nuevas personas que conocí y los recuerdos en donde había vuelto a experimentar emociones muertas, todo eso paso ante mis ojos, los cuales cerré y cubrí con mis manos.

-No quiero eso.-susurre el sonido del cascada terminando llego a mis oídos con fuerza ya faltaba poco….-¡No quiero morir!, ¡Quiero Vivir!, ¡Vivir como siempre desee!

De repente el sonido del agua parar, ya no sentí que levitara mucho menos sintiera esa fea sensación de caer al vació, tal vez era porque yo ya había muerto, si era así como era que aun podía sentir el aire que me golpeaba lentamente , abrí mis ojos aun con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro, los abrí despacio esperando ver algo diferente, pero no fue así sino que ante mi estaba el mismo lugar, me conmocione al no creer lo que veía, de un movimiento rápido quite mis manos de mis ojos, la gran cascada, el paisaje y mismo cielo estaban enfrente de mis ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?.-no podía creer lo que veía, aun no segura de lo que estaba viendo, mire sobre mi hombro hacia atrás y abrí mucho mis ojos, aquellas grandes rocas puntiagudas estaban a milímetros a que se clavaran en mi cuerpo…...-¿Cómo paso esto?, no lo entiendo

Mire a mis alrededores y pensando que tal vez habría algo que detuvo la caída, pero no encontré nada, era imposible que algo así pasara, cuando fije mi vista de nuevo hacia arriba, hubo algo que comenzó a descender desde el castillo, era una pequeña cosa que brillaba con fuerza, la luz era muy pequeña cuando llego más cerca de mí me di cuenta que de ella emanaba un cálida energía diferente a Murasame, era pequeña pero muy fuerte, cuando estuvo más cerca de mí, la luz se opacó completamente, dejando ver un hermosa joya la cual tenía una hermosa pieza de metal debajo de esta la cual tenía forma de media luna, alce mis manos hacia aquella hermosa joya la cual era de un hermoso color azul fuerte como la noche, cuando mis manos estuvieron cerca para envolverla, la joya volvió a emitir aquella luz, pero esta vez fue con mucha más fuerza , la cual no pude resistir me estaba lastimando, la energía de antes también había cambiado antes había sido débil pero ahora era totalmente diferente, era mucho más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!.-exclame conmocionada, no sabía qué hacer y cómo actuar no tenía mi espada y estaba en un lugar que por lo que vi estaba fuera del alce de alguna comunidad…-¡Detente!, ¡Ahora!, ¡DETENTE …!

La luz se volvió más incandescente que antes y la energía también, ¿esto era el fin?

- _Esto es para ti…._

Una suave voz se hizo presente en medio de todo aquel caos, la voz la reconocí de inmediato era la misma voz que me había detenido de matar a Mana, pero esta vez parecía que no la escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza no tenía el tono de un eco, era como si me estuviera hablando en persona.

- _Abre los ojos….pequeña_

-¿Eh?, ¿abrirlos pero….la luz?

- _No tengas miedo, no te hará nada confía….solo hazlo y veras…_

Pero, ¿si pasaba todo lo contrario?, aquella pregunta invadió mi mente, como podía confiar en lo que alguien que ni conocía físicamente y solo había escuchado la voz me decía, pero tal vez podría peguntarle como había llegado aquí así como también había llegado aquí, aun con el medio en mi ser, con lentitud abrí mis ojos esperando que lo que había dicho esa voz fuera cierto, lentamente los abrí y lo que vi fue ahora totalmente diferente.

-¿Una cueva?

- _No es cualquier cueva, es el lugar de la oración y protección el lugar donde solo la familia real de los Motokami puede entrar_

La voz me tomo por sorpresa, enfrente de mi estaba aquella hermosa joya la cual aun seguía brillando pero esta vez tenuemente, la energía también había disminuido, pero por lo que podía ver era lo suficiente para hacer brillar con fuerza la cueva la cual tenía cristales los cuales variaban de tamaño pero todos tenían un color en específico el cual era de color azul turquesa, la cueva aparte de tener los cristales había enormes pilares los cuales estaban alineados alrededor de mi eran ocho en total, en medio de cada uno tenía un emblema debía ser el mismo que logre distinguir en los pilares destruidos, pero también había algo en el emblema que me hacía estremecer.

-Es el mismo que apareció en mi frente, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- _Solo con el tiempo se darán las respuestas Saya_

-Ugh, ¡¿Quién eres?!,¡Muéstrate!

- _Es lo que más quisiera yo, presentarme ante ti mi pequeña, pero por ahora debo permanecer de esta manera_

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-la voz estaba dando muchos rodeos, a pesar de que tenía molestarme con su tono tan tranquilo no me molestaba, me tranquilizaba demasiado escucharla, además me hacía sentir nostalgia el solo escuchar esa voz cada vez que aparecía, me ha detenido muchas veces en el pasado.

- _No te puedo decir nada aun pequeña solo espera._

-¿Esperar que?

- _El momento de la verdad está cada vez más cerca pero también el momento del peligro está cerca, ambos se juntaran y crearan el caos que conllevara a la destrucción de lo que conocemos, solo el poder de la reliquia de dios y las canciones gemelas serán lo único capaz de parar la horda de silencio pero consigo se llevara última sangre pura que queda de la antigua tierra_

-¿Sangre pura?, ¿a quién te refieres?.-di un paso al frente aun sabiendo que no había nadie ahí, solo estaba yo y aquella hermosa joya la cual emitía brillos cuando esa voz hablaba con profundidad, aquello que había dicho no parecía tener algún tipo de congruencia, o eso es lo que pensaba…-Eso es un presagio, es el futuro que llevara la guerra, ¿verdad?

- _Sí, pero, lo que viene escrito no termina aquí_

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Cómo va hacer nuestro futuro entonces?

 _-La sangre pura entonara la canción de dios y su sangre traerá consigo la paz, pero también traerá consigo el pasado que nadie debe saber, sin el sangre pura para conllevar esa carga así como los demás portadores el mundo se sumergirá en el caos de la destrucción._

-¿El sangre pura?, esa persona es la clave, ¿tú sabes donde esta verdad?.-di otro paso hacia adelante

- _Sí, pero el sangre pura aún no ha despertado totalmente necesita mucho más tiempo, he ahí la primera parte de la profecía, aún falta mucho pero el tiempo ha empezado a correr con una velocidad de vértigo, si el sangre pura no despierta antes de que el comienzo del caos que se creara con la verdad y el peligro, todo el mundo que conoces pereza para siempre_

-Eso no…pero…..¡En la profecía que tu estas diciendo el sangre pura tiene que morir para que todo el mundo se salve!.-grite molesta, sacrificar a una personas para salvar a las demás me era muy injusto, pero , ¿Quién era yo para decidir cuál era mucho más importante que la otra?

- _Es lo que dice la profecía…_

-¡No hay otra forma!, ¡No quiero sacrificar más vidas, no quiero derramar más sangre de la que ya he derramado con mis propias manos!, ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?!

La voz no respondió mi pregunta se quedó en silencio pensé que había desaparecido pero la luz de la joya aun seguía mas ya no emitía aquellos brillos

- _Claro que lo entiendo_

-¿Eh?

- _Yo he visto el sufrimiento que has llevado hasta ahora pequeña, se todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero eso no se compara al sentirlo en carne propia, yo también he perdido lo que yo he amado, pero no de la misma forma que tú, el camino que recorriste fue el único que lograste encontrar y eso es doloroso, recorrer un camino de espinas en donde no solo con tu sangre estas manchando sino también con la ajena._

No tenía palabras para expresarme, esa voz había descrito de una forma concisa mi vida, era cierto lo que dijo, mi vida siempre fue un camino de espinas que nunca había logrado encontrarle fin, solo seguía hasta el infinito en donde no solo mi sangre lo manchaba sino también de las personas que lo seguía conmigo

-¡Saya!

-¿Eh?.- alguien había gritado de mi nombre desde alguna parte, fue poco audible pero lo suficiente para sacarme de mi trance de pensamiento…-¿Quién fue?

- _El tiempo se acabo_

-¿Eh?, ¡Espera!

La cueva en la que estábamos empezó a derrumbarse, las grandes rocas empezaron a caer sobre la gran cantidad de agua los pilares se tambalearon y cayeron estrepitosamente y los cristales siguieron iluminados pero las rocas que caían una y otra vez los destruyeron.

- _Lo último que te diré antes de irme es que nunca evites las profecías…_

-¿Entonces qué hago?, ¿Qué debo hacer?

- _Solo tú lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pero no te preocupes no vas a estar sola yo estaré ahí como antes lo he hecho, cuando nos volvamos a ver sabrás la continuación de la profecía y responderé a todo lo que tengas dudas, es hora de que vuelvas él ha venido a buscarte_

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién ha venido a buscarme si solo soy un monstruo?

La joya cayo sin ya tener su brillo, por inercia tome la joya entre mis manos, y fue ahí cuando una gran sombra se hizo visible debajo, alce la mirada y una gran roca cayo, cerré mis ojos pensando que esto era el fin realmente, era imposible que fuera un sueño.

-¡Saya!

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente frente a mí no había nada de lo que había visto antes, el rostro de Fumito estaba en mi patrón de vista, rostro mostraba una clara preocupación.

-¿Fumito?.-llame por su nombre no muy convencida…-¿Eres tú?

-Saya, ¿Qué te paso?, me tenías muy preocupado.-Fumito me atrajo más a su cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente, la calidez del cuerpo de Fumito, su aroma todo era real, no era un sueño, entonces lo que había vivido, visto y sentido fue realmente un sueño

Me acorruque más en el abrazo de Fumito, estaba muy cansada mentalmente y físicamente nunca antes me había pasado algo igual, parpadee varias veces tratando de mantenerme despierta.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?.-pregunte con cansancio

-Tu espada me guio hasta ti, está muy unida a ti.-Fumito respondió aun si deshacer su abrazo, su voz se notaba calmada ahora, así que era el a quien se refirió la voz, este hombre, ¿en verdad me ama tanto?

-Tengo sueño.-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y acomodándome en el pecho de Fumito el cual acaricio mí cabello

-Duerme, mañana volveremos a Tokio.-respondió el en un murmullo

-¿Tokio?, ¿Japón?

-Si mi amor, duerme yo estaré a tu lado esta vez no te dejare sola

-¿Una promesa?.-pregunte sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, me estaba dejando llevar por el cansancio

-Si es una promesa, jamás te dejare sola, mi Saya.-Sentí como la barbilla de Fumito se recargaba sobre mi cabeza y se movía de lado a lado con suavidad

-Lo sé…Fumito…


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén muy bien, lamento mucho no haber subido el capitulo como prometí la semana pasada pero es que tenia problemas, la narrativa ya la tenia en mente el problema era si dividir el capitulo en dos partes o solo en uno y me decidí por uno algunos notaran que similitudes con la historia no editada, y eso no se si será bueno o malo el punto es que algunas cosas cambiaron o fueron agregadas al capitulo como tal y espero les gusten y verdad lamento mucho haber tardado mucho espero me perdonen como siempre muchas gracias a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** sus comentarios que siempre me suben el animo, en verdad muchas gracias espero que no solo a ustedes les guste la historia sino también a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerla.

 **Marati2011** : si ambos son muy tiernos con saya incluso sus compañeros pero eso si a partir de los siguientes capítulos habrá relación de otros personajes no solo de saya y Fumito, sino de los demás, pero también se vienen cosas traumáticas, algo sangrientas entre otras cosas mas, las cuales tu ya sabes y creo que ya sabes lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos ya que una cosa no cambie de la historia original y lo cual algunos lectores de la historia no editada si que se sorprendieron espero que sepas cual sea, aun así como siempre muchas gracias por leer la historia gracias por darle algo de tu valioso tiempo, en verdad muchas gracias, besos y bendiciones.

 **Deathlyblossom:** Hello friend, I hope that you have worked hard as always, I think your idea of starting with the arms seems very well I think it is the most essential, and we can also start by the leaders of the clans, the three leaders are, Saya , Nobunaga and Mogari, I am going to send you a list of the characters with their corresponding weapons by mail, by the way when I saw that you had put your mail I saw that there was nothing that I can deduce that the same page does to protect your identity, as I do not see your e-mail I'm going to send you a message by means of fanfiction giving you my mail, I warn you that from the beginning there will not be any dots or the same symbol that the mail has, but the fanfiction is the point Is that when the point, I will not put a point but I will write point and when it is to the symbol of the correro I will not put it but I will write the symbol of mail I hope you understand friend, but in case the doubts My email belongs to hotmail and I would like to know if you have that fucking thing or else make me a fucking account that you have a friend so there you say it I'll send you a message by fanfiction so stay tuned See you and good luck with your exams.

Capítulo 18.- FASE 1

-Yo también quiero ir Paty-san, no quiero dejar a Saya-san sola, ya se desapareció todo un día y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.-Korey estaba haciendo un puchero al tiempo que le pedía de manera amable a Paty que nos acompañase

-Ella estará bien conmigo Korey-san, yo la cuidare muy bien.-Paty alzo su dedo gordo en forma de confianza y seguridad

-Si claro tu como no, ustedes dicen aquello y lo otro pero no pueden cumplir, el papacito de tu Tío dice que tiene la mejor seguridad del mundo, pero ni con esas pendejadas lograron encontrar a Saya hace más de una semana, ¿tú piensas que me voy a creer tal pendejada?, ja, mejor me la meto donde me haga….

-¡Korey!, Cuida tu vocabulario.-Korey nunca aprendí por más que le reclamara ese tema

-Umm, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo quieta ir con ustedes.-Korey nos señaló a ambas mientras continuaba con su puchero

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Daisuke-kun?.-Paty trataba de hacer que Korey desistiera en un intento de querer ir con nosotros, pero yo sabía de ante mano que eso le tomaría bastante tiempo, Korey era de las personas que no desistían tan fácilmente, era terca pero no se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente, ella analizaba todo con calma eso lo había notado el día que se enteró que yo mate al padre de Mana

-Ese hombre no es mi problema, si pensaste que él y yo teníamos una relación romántica me temo decirte que no, pero en un día de estos me lo hecho cuando el menos se lo espere jeje, así que , aquí se esperan voy por mi suéter que después me da frio en la noche y ahí si me enfermo no hay nadie quien me aguante.-Korey nos dio una sonrisa a ambas y se fue a buscar su suerte en su habitación

-Ah, Korey….Espe…ra… Ella nunca escucha verdad Saya.-Paty volteo a verme podía notar la inseguridad en ella, ya me imaginaba él porque y claro que ese porque nunca se me pasaría ni con los años

-Depende de la situación cuando Korey insiste en algo es porque algo malo va a pasar.-respondí quedamente no estaba en buenos ánimos aun después de lo que paso hace una semana, lleve mi mano hacia la bolsa de mi blusa y saque aquella joya, aquello no fue un sueño pero tampoco era parte de la realidad entonces que fue lo que vi

-Eh, ¿lo dice en serio?.-Paty me pregunto a lo cual yo solo asentí

Aquella vez hace una semana fue Fumito quien fue por mí, según lo que él me relato el me encontró inconsciente enfrente de la cueva sellada, dijo estaba muy pálida y casi fría, él se asustó mucho ya que no podía regresar por cierto peligro que logro descifrar, debía tener relación con el mismo enemigo era lo más probable, cuando desperté de mi trance el dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando observo mis ojos abrirse, aun así él estaba preocupado, mi energía fue drenada nuevamente según sus palabras cuando volví a despertar en una cabaña oculta entre el bosque con el quedando, y fue ahí donde el mismo me entrego la joya según me conto él la encontró en mi mano derecha la cual la tenía fuertemente agarrada, fue cuando varias preguntas salieron a flote desde ese día.

-¿El peligro y la verdad se juntaran y traerán consigo el caos al mundo que conocemos, solo el sangre pura podrá traer la paz con el arma de dios y las canciones gemelas?.-dije para mí misma mientras observaba aquella hermosa joya en mi mano, lo que había dicho era lo que había entendido de aquella profecía de aquella voz, una voz que pertenecía a una mujer

-Umm, ¿Pasa algo?.-Paty pregunto parece que ella alcanzo a escuchar lo que dije

-No nada, oh, ya está aquí.-cambie de tema rápido y guarde de nuevo la joya en mi bolsa, Korey ya había vuelto y con su suerte

-Bien, hora de irnos, ¡Noche de chicas!.-Korey sonrió despreocupadamente mientras alzaba ambos de sus brazos en celebración

-Bueno vamos, las demás ya deben estar esperándonos

Korey y yo asentimos a lo que dijo Paty y las tres salimos de la casa, habíamos vuelto nuestro contingente a la casa donde hemos estado todo el tiempo la razón principal por la que habíamos vuelto fue por Mana la cual había sido dada de alta por la mejora en sus brazos, volvimos para cuidarla, bueno los demás a mí siempre que pasaba para hablar con los demás siempre me lanzaba una mirada de odio puro y molestia, sus ojos siempre parecían llamas pero se apagaban cuando me iba y para cuando volvía la llama era revivida, no importaba donde estuviera ella siempre me veía de mal forma incluso me había echado de la casa en donde estaba quedándome, Kageriki y los demás pidieron que no hiciera algo así, pero ella no escucho, pero Korey y con la ayuda de los demás me acomodaron en un cuarto muy al fondo de la casa para que no tuviéramos más problemas, Kageriki estaba priorizando la salude Mana sobre todas las cosas incluso su objetivo lo había por completo, podría decir que su cambio fue gracias a Mana, debía ser eso, después de todo Kageriki pocas veces progresaba con un humana, entonces esa debía ser la razón, Kageriki había encontrado su media naranja, y que naranja negativa

Las calles de la ciudad como siempre estaban totalmente abarrotadas de gente, que iban y salían de las tiendas o que solo iban de paseo en toda la tarde, había muchas personas felices en todo el lugar, cruzamos varias avenidas hasta llegar a una zona casi exclusiva de gente joven, había muchos adolescentes ahí, había tiendas de todo tipo, así como también puestos locales.

-¡Waa!, qué lugar más bonito.-Korey miraba todo el lugar con ojos soñadores, parecía que nunca había venido a un lugar de este tipo en su vida, bueno yo tampoco había venido a este lugar, a pesar de que conocía gran parte de Japón.

-¿verdad que si?, yo siempre he venido cada vez que me siento estresada o quiero dar un paseo, además de que los centros comerciales ponen música de todo tipo ya que la mayor parte de sus compradores son jóvenes como nosotras.-Pata explicaba todo mientras señalaba con cuidado cada puesto

-¡Eh!, Pero que padres son las personas de Japón.-Korey miraba y asentía a lo que decía Paty…-Saya-san, ¿tú has venido a un lugar así de grande?

-No.-respondí

-¿Por qué?.-Korey me cuestiono, parecía que iba hablar buen rato con ella

-Es simple no me gusta este tipo de sitios tan repletos, prefiero los sitios en donde la calma es casi absoluta, como los parques o los templos

-¿Eh?, Ya veo.-escuche como el tono de Paty cambio a uno preocupado…-Eres muy reservada Saya-san

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí Paty?.-esto no me agradaba nada, aunque haya aceptado no podía dejarme guiar por las personas que habían matado a Hiro solo estábamos juntos por acciones estratégicas

-Bueno es solo una reunión entre chicas, ¿está mal acaso?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tus compañeras de equipo no están aquí con nosotras?

-No somos muy unidas Saya-san, como tú y Korey lo son.-Paty dejo de vernos sobre su hombro su tono detono algo de tristeza….-Veras por ser la sobrina de un magnate como mi tío me toman como alguien solo las mira desde arriba, me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme, es por eso que no somos muy unidas si es porque lo estás preguntando, ahora que dices de mis compañeras, solo has conocido a dos de ellas verdad

-Ahora veo porque faltaba un miembro de tu equipo.-fue mi respuesta

-Bueno, su nombre es Vargas Sosa Emelyn, ella es usuaria de la Teigu **Transformación Mágica de la Bestia: Hekatonkheires,** debo suponer que conoces aquella Teigu gracias al libro que le diste a Fumito-san

-No sabía que tu compañera fuera usuaria de un Teigu tan peligrosa como lo es Hekatonkheires

 **Transformación Mágica de la Bestia: Hekatonkheires;** Hekatonkheires es una Teigu tipo biológica con la apariencia de un perro pequeño de piel blanca, orejas y ojos negros de aspecto caricaturesco y aparentemente inofensivo. Esta presenta emociones u reacciones, e inteligencia siendo capaz de caminar en dos patas y reaccionar a las órdenes de su usuario. Cuando a este se le ordena o lo decide por sí mismo, tiene la capacidad de aumentar su tamaño tornándose en una apariencia más grotesca, aumentando su fuerza y durabilidad. Koro (como lo apoda Emelyn) protegerá a su usuario aun cuando este no se lo ordene usando inclusive su cuerpo como un escudo para este. Al revelar su boca, este muestra más de veinte dientes los cuales posee un gran filo siendo capaz de arrancar la mitad del cuerpo de una persona de un solo mordisco, al darle la orden "cazar" Koro girara en sí y atacara con sus dientes como un taladro, al decir "brazos" este hará que le crezcan dos brazos de gran tamaño y aspecto musculosos los cuales además de ayudarle a impulsarse, lo harán capas de arrematar en un frenesí de golpes a su objetivo. Como todas las otras Teigus de tipo biológico, tiene la capacidad de regenerarse de sus heridas mientras su núcleo no sea destruido. Su núcleo es un orbe rojizo el cual se encuentra en su hombro izquierdo **.**

-Según los registros sus portadores no fueron muchos porque su compatibilidad con la misma fue muy nula y al ser muy nula esta Teigu fue capaz incluso de matar a los candidatos de la misma, su apetito es voraz igual que un agujero de gusano, ella sí que tiene mucho potencial para poder manejar ese tipo de arma biológica.-respondí recordando lo que había leído en el libro

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡En serio!,.-Korey grito sorprendía mientras se abrazaba a si misma…-Eso quiere decir que esa Teigu es capaz de devorar a su presa con mucha facilidad, ¿verdad?

-Sera mejor que entrenes mucho Korey no se sabe lo que pueda pasar además puede que el enemigo se haga de una Teigu como esa, por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu compañera?.-cuando pregunte por su compañera Paty se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararnos completamente

-No lo sé, mejor dicho no lo sabemos, nosotros fuimos el primer contingente en formarse por eso cuando notamos que el segundo empezó a formarse, mi tío implemento un plan de espionaje, ella se ofreció como voluntaria para investigar lo que pasaba por dentro, tuvimos poco contacto pero de un día a otro su contacto desapareció.-Paty bajo su mirada preocupada por su compañera

-¿La dejaron ir sola?.-Korey cuestiono aun si creérselo además de que ella temía lo peor

-Ella insistió tanto, que no pudimos hacer que ella volviera considerarlo, ahora no sabemos dónde está y como esta, he tratado de todos los medios por saber que sucedió con ella, pero me es imposible.

Claramente ya era un indicio de que la pobre chica haya sido asesinada por el enemigo en común, era lo más probable.

-¿Cuál fue el último testimonio que tuvieron de ella?.-pregunto algo curiosa tal vez puede que haiga posibilidad de ir a buscarla si un llegamos a invadir la fortaleza enemiga

-Su contacto era yo, el último mensaje que me envió antes de que ella desaparecía por completo, fue este…..

Paty saco su celular y empezó a buscar, pasaron pocos minutos y nos extendió el celular a mí a Korey, tome el celular en mi mano y lo acerque para saber que decía su mensaje de correo electrónico.

-"Protejan al Sangre Pura y busquen la Reliquia de Dios", ¿Qué quiere decir esto?.-Korey fue quien leyó el mensaje, mientras que yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida por lo que decía, incluso esta chica que no conocía había dicho lo mismo que aquella suave voz de mujer

-Este mensaje no se lo mostré a mi tío mucho menos a los demás, pensé que tal vez podría encontrarle significado pero después de casi 1 mes no logro descifrarlo

"Sangre pura y la reliquia de dios", ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Qué eran?, y ¿Dónde se encontraban?, aquellas preguntas se abrían paso en mi mente una y otra vez, de nuevo la profecía de aquella mujer atravesó mi mente como flash, cuando llegáramos a encontrar al Sangre pura y la reliquia de Dios, el o la sangre pura entonara las canciones gemelas…..

- _¿Canciones gemelas?_.- aquello no cuadraba….- _Se supone que solo es un sangre pura y una reliquia de dios, a menos de que hubiera otro sangre pura y reliquia, pero la profecía que aquella mujer dijo mencionaba únicamente a uno, entonces, ¿Qué significa?, si eran canciones gemelas…debían ser canciones que solo el mismo sangre pura conocía a la perfección_

…

-¡WAAAAA!

Un terrible y horroroso grito se escuchó un gran sótano, el sonido de metales chocando contra la piel la cual era desgarrada más con cada golpe dejando una gran estela de sangre y de carne partida, los golpes seguían uno tras otro, la persona que estaba siendo sometida a aquel terrible tratamiento de tortura, antes había sido mínimo ahora era a cada rato un golpe tras otro no había hora que no vinieran a torturar a esa persona a sangre fría, desde un pared falsa Yuuka miraba la escena con pena así como resentimiento hacia Mogari, desde hace más de 1 mes había comenzado a tortura a esa muchacha a sangre fría, incluso el mismo se atrevió a tocarla, desgarrando su zonas genitales horriblemente las cuales fueron atendidas pero el no paro con aquella atrocidad una y otra vez, ella solo veía todo asquerosidad por ese hombre, no sabía cómo se había metido en esto, solo deseaba que acabase de una vez.

Un golpe otro golpe, la chica seguía gritando desesperada, pedía ayuda entre hipos, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y cubierto por sus lágrimas era terrible y doloroso de ver, la chica gritaba y pataleaba para que la liberase pero se hacía más daño en sus muñecas de las cuales su piel estaba totalmente desgarrada sus músculos eran visibles así como las venas.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Paren!, ¡Me duele!, ¡Paren!, ¡Por favor!

La chica gritaba una y otra vez y la tortura continuaba, Mogari había puesto aquella máquina de tortura para 1 hora exacta, había pasado solo 1 5 minutos desde que el bajo al sótano y programo la máquina de tortura, Yuuka vigilaba todo el centro de control, mientras que Mogari vigilaba lo que sus sirvientas hacían, según los informes de Berenice y Daniela dentro de poco se iban a encontrar a Saya y Paty para hacer una pequeña reunión, ahí comenzaba la Fase 2, dentro de poco la Fase 3 estaría lista.

-¡WAAA!, ¡Aaahh!

Yuuka dejo de mirar aquella espantosa imagen que tenía enfrente, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar no vomitar, esto era terrible, solo ella sabía lo que Mogari realmente deseaba, no solo el mundo entero y el poder era sus más locas acciones, Yuuka se sentía mal, ella ya había hecho algo así hacía mucho tiempo, no entendía como ahora la culpa y la tristeza la carcomía por dentro, movió su cabeza de lado tratando de sacar aquellos recuerdos de antaño, pero los gritos desesperados de la muchacha la hacían recordar con fervor.

-¡Ayúdenme!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡Aaahh!

Yuuka tapo sus oídos con ambas de sus manos para no escuchar más de aquellos lamentos de erizaban la piel aunque hiciera eso, todos los días venia hacer lo mismo una y otra vez por petición de Mogari, odia a ese hombre, Fumito no había llegado a tales extremos como este hombre, por dios, esto no era normal, ya no lo era.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia su vientre, ella temía por lo que lleva dentro temía por el ser que ahora compartía parte de su ser, temía por el más que nada, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada sintió algo diferente de la sorpresa, sintió una felicidad infinita, a pesar de que el padre de esa criatura que llevaba en su vientre la haya engañado de tal crueldad ella agradecía a ese ser que la dejo de la manera más cruel le dio el regalo más maravilloso que había pedido en toda su vida, sonrió tenuemente, ahora ella tenía 2 meses cumplidos y con facilidad podía perderlo si hacia algo mal, ella no quería desobedecer las órdenes de Mogari por su retoño, pero ya no aguantaba todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que tenía aquel pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella, el sentimiento de protección nació en ella con mucha fuerza la razón por la cual la chica seguía con vida era por lo mismo que ella, aquella chica había dado a luz mientras aun trabajaba como agente encubierta dentro de su gabinete de abogados, la pequeña, la bebe que tuvo apenas iba a cumplir un mes, cuando el maldito Mogari utilizo la Teigu de esa chica para que la devorara, aun recordaba como la bebe gritaba en busca de su madre como los huesitos de ese pequeño ser eran aplastados en un horrible sonido así como también la gran estela de sangre que dejo, cuando vio aquel acto palideció mucho, Mogari aquella vez a escondidas de todo llevo a cabo aquel horripilo acto, ese hombre sonreía y se reía como un demente.

-No quiero que pase lo mismo.-Yuuka dijo en susurro mientras apretaba su vientre con fuerza

Yuuka miro sobre su hombro aquella horrible escena, en lo que había pasado pensando y analizando como siempre la situación solo había trascurrido 3 minutos en total, la pobre chica le quedaban 42 minutos de tortura y la chica seguía gritando una y otra vez como si hubiera sido la primera vez que Mogari le hizo aquello, Yuuka solo esperaba que Mogari no bajara a violar a la chica y ella presenciara todo eso como advertencia si llegaba a traicionarlo, desea que todo eso ya acabara de una u otra forma, pero sin tocar más seres inocentes, aun viendo aquel horrible espectáculo, cerro sus ojos de los cuales las lágrimas empezaron a caer como cascadas, mientras en su mente pedía perdón a Dios por todo lo que había hecho y pedía por la seguridad de su criatura que aún no nacía y temía por ella, pero no solo pidió por su criatura y por la situación que quería que ya acabara.

-Por favor Dios mío, por favor, no dejes de Mogari lastime a Saya de la misma forma, por favor solo tú puedes protegerla, solo tu…impide que Saya caiga en las garras de un ser inmundo como Mogari

….

-¡Eh!, Así que Korey-san es de Corea es la primera vez que veo a una Coreana.-Daniela hablaba muy animada con Korey la cual estaba muy feliz de conocer gente nueva

-No sabía que Angelise tuviera tan bonita amiga.-Berenice sonrió con picardía al ver Saya, la cual frunció el ceño a lo que Berenice intuyo que no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas hermosas como ella lo decía…..-Perdón por lo dije pero es que la verdad, ¿no es así Angelise?

-Claro que lo es, pero como quiera perdón Saya, Berenice siempre es así, cuando ve a alguien de su agrado siempre dice lo que ve primero.-Angelise hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Saya la cual dio un suspiro cansado y de irritación

Berenice noto como ambas eran tan diferentes en personalidades, pero idénticas en acaríciense se sorprendía que ni la misma Saya se diera cuenta de eso a simple vista, en serio ella disfrutaría mucho el capturarlas y vería la reacción de ambas pero más la de Saya al enterrarse que Nobunaga la persona que ahora odia por matar a su amiga Tsukiyama Hiro, es y nada su padre biológico, aun no habían discutido que hacer después para capturarlas, pero como iban la cosas todo iría bien, su Jefe en el plana estaba totalmente agradecido por su gran progreso aunque la fase 2 de su plan tomaría tiempo necesitaban que la misma Saya cayera como siempre lo hacía en su obscuro pasado como cazadora, tantos milenios y no poder darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones, aunque eso ahora era todo lo contrario cuando se encontraron hace pocos minutos la mirada que Saya les lanzo a ambas era de total y absoluta desconfianza de ahí ella se dio cuenta y tal vez la misma Daniela que el trabajo no estaría en bandeja de plata como ellas habían intuido, pero en parte era algo bueno, conocerían mas a la persona que enfrentarían si la captura no llegaba a ser un éxito así que no era tan malo empezar desde cero solo esperaban que ella cayera redondita en la trampa como Angelise, la cual al contrario de Saya que no estaba en una pose defensiva estaba totalmente suelta.

- _Parece que alguien le ha fallado su sexto sentido_.-Berenice pensó con mucha gracia desde sus adentros, la cosa se había puesto fácil y la vez difícil

Daniela por su parte estaba encantada de platicar con Korey la razón no era totalmente porque le cayera bien la niña porque aún era una niña, sino que de ella amaba una poderosa energía, diferente al de cualquier persona normal, Daniela vio como las demás habían llevado sus Teigus pero Korey no daba muestra de tener una Teigu, pero la energía que sentía superior a la de un humano común y corriente era casi idéntica a la de una Teigu y una muy poderosa, fue ahí cuando Daniela se enfocó en la mano izquierda de Korey.

-¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?.-Daniela señalo curiosa el extraño pero sencillo tatuaje que Korey traía en su mano izquierda en la parte superior

-Eh, ah, no claro que no es un tatuaje.-Korey toco suavemente la parte donde el tatuaje era visible

-¿Entonces?, por lo que veo eres menor de edad está prohibido hacerte tatuajes a esa edad, ¿tus padres lo saben?

Fue ahí cuando la mirada de Korey se ensombreció y se cubrió junto a la tristeza, Korey bajo su mirada y dejo de tocar el tatuaje de su mano izquierda para apretar ambas manos juntas con gran fuerza a la vez que ella comenzaba a temblar, fue ahí también donde Daniela cayo en cuenta, llevo una mano hacia su boca.

-No me digas que tu…

-Si yo no tengo padres.-Korey dijo en un murmullo suave pero con toque de tristeza en su voz, las demás chicas estaban sumidas en la plática con Berenice la cual de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Daniela…..-Ellos fueron asesinado cuando yo tenía 4 años, este tatuaje que tú dices que es, no lo es realmente, es una marca de nacimiento, muestra el poder y la fuerza de nuestra familia, todos los miembros de nuestra familia lo poseían, tal vez fue por eso que mataron a mis padre y a mi hermano mayor, fue por el poder y la riqueza que nuestra familia poseía

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Donde hay amor hay odio", "donde hay miedo hay valentía", "donde hay vida…existe la muerte",_ siempre pensó en eso,…pero jamás creyó…que esto le pasaría

Korey desde que era niña era una persona alegre y muy expresiva en todo sentido y se preocupa por todos sin importar que este fuera una persona de nacionalidad diferente, tuviera color de piel distinta o tuviera cultura u idioma diferente, todas las personas que la conocieron la llamaban un ángel caído porque era tan buena que se les hacia casi imposible que esta dulce y tierna niña perteneciera a este mundo eso era en su niñez algo que Korey en el presente en verdad extrañaba con fervor y le provocaba una depresión terrible que incluso su mente pervertida podía sacarla de la profunda tristeza que la invadido por muchos años por dentro esta destrozada aunque no lo demuestre, solo en su interior hay soledad, tristeza, odio y temor, tal vez para algunos que la lleguen a conocer mas de cerca les parezca algo raro su personalidad, pero no es ya que como todos es un ser humano y tiene esas emociones aunque no las demuestre como tal ,aunque todo sea oscuro y tétrico siempre habrá una luz y un nuevo camino por seguir adelante, sin importar que, pero esto depende de si mismo si quiere seguir así o cambiar, y eso Korey lo sabe perfectamente bien.

Durante sus primeros 4 años de edad Korey vivo con su familia conformada por sus padres y su hermano mayor, era seria en esa edad pero de un gran corazón que su familia pudo a ver deseado, no eran de una familia de alto estatus social, pero eran personas acomodadas, siempre se disponían ayudar a cualquier persona de su ciudad natal, Corea del Norte. Parecía una familia común y feliz como la de los mismos comerciales sin problemas y sin alguna preocupación, pero eso no era como todo pintaba los principales miembros de la familia exceptuando a la pequeña Korey, a pesar de toda su felicidad ellos eran uno de los pocos clanes de la antigua muy antigua guerra de las Teigus su preciada Teigu ha estado en la familia desde generaciones mas este clan desde que tuvo acceso a la Teigu la persona que la uso en la guerra no se ha vuelto a usar, ha estado custodiada por estos últimos descendientes del clan, con el deber de impedir que caiga en manos equivocadas a toda costa eso incluía poner a uno de los miembros de la familia como el nuevo usuario de la Teigu incluso la misma familia

…

En una noche cualquiera la pequeña Korey dormía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, hasta que un ruido la alarmo mucho, se despertó , un alarido de dolor y terror en medio de la madruga Korey asustada miro el reloj en su mesa de noche eran exactamente las 3:00 am la hora de los espíritus y monstruos, aquello la hizo temblar aun mas del miedo pensando que tal vez aquel grito y alarido había sido obra de un alma en pena, pero aun con ese miedo se bajo de su camita y fue a revisar de donde provenía aquel terrible y feo grito, camino por su recamara hasta llegar a puerta, y la abrió con cuidado sin emitir ruido alguno al abrirla y salir de su alcoba sintió algo diferente, el ambiente era muy frio y tétrico, las cortinas blancas se balanceaban con el viento, y nubes de tormenta se aproximaban, ese ambiente la ponía tensa y desesperada, el silencio del lugar la tenia por demás tensa y mas la luz de los rayos que iluminaban un poco la noche fría y tenebrosa de esa ocasión aquello era algo que debía tranquilizarla, pero ahora lo que menos deseaba y queria era ver algo de luz en esos momentos con las ansias y los nervios comiéndola lentamente desde la punta de sus los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de su cabello largo, el sudor frio caía desde su frente al suelo con cada paso que daba en el gran pasillo de su casa, el frio de la alfombra no logra penetrar el verdadero frio del miedo y de la angustia, el deseo de correr esconder, el temor de encontrar algo que cambiara tu vida, el terror a lo desconocido.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

La pequeña Korey tembló aun mas al escuchar de nuevo un grito desgarrador proveniente del mismo lugar en propia casa, pero aquel grito pudo reconocerlo a pesar de estar asustada hasta la medula, incluso el miedo la hizo dudar de quien había sido la persona quien había gritado pero cuando logro tranquilizarse lo mejor que pudo fue cuando la pequeña camino por el corredor un poco mas rápido que antes y con el corazón latiéndole mucho mas rápido que antes, sentía como su piel se volvía aun mas y mas fría que antes.

-Ma…ma…mami.- dijo con voz temblorosa

En eso gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el ambiente que se formo, lo rayos caían uno tras otro creando una fea y tétrica atmosfera una en la cual el aire era sofocante te impedía respirar por completo, aun los alaridos de dolor y terror se oían, con cada paso que daba mas se escuchaban y mas claros se oían, Korey trago en seco por el terrible miedo.

Recorrió el camino por donde ella había previsto por donde había oído el grito, con cada paso que se aproximaba, mas empezaba asustarse y sudaba frío, se aproximo poco a poco, y se detuvo por donde ella había escuchado el grito, se paro enfrente la puerta, ella en ese instante de que habitación se trataba, era la habitación a la que su hermano y padres le prohibieron entrar, no sabia porque la prohibición exactamente pero no podía hacer nada, ella de inmediato supo que tenia que retirarse e ir avisarles a su hermano o sus padres, pero sintió algo viscoso y liquido debajo de sus pies, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo pensando que no seria en lo que ella pensaba, pero al ver lo que había sus ojos empezaron cristalizarse

-Sa…sa…san…gre.- de la habitación que le habían prohibido entrar emanaba sangre, la pobre niña se asusto con mayor desenfreno

-¡AAHH!.- de esa habitación se escuchó grito junto con la caída de un rayo iluminando el pasillo, pero ese grito que escucho Korey no le importo mucho quien lo hubiera provocado fuera así una mosca u otra cosa por el estilo sino el mismo dolor y la agonía que sintió la persona o la cosa que sufrió aquella herida profunda y de gravedad , ella no podía simplemente quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, temblando y llorando, así que entro a la habitación , sin saber que lo que encontraría era denominado el inferno mismo

-¡MAMA!.- grito la pequeña entrando a la habitación y ver algo que la dejo helada y surcando lagrimas por sus ojos

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su madre con el cuello cortado y un gran charco de sangre en piso, los ojos de su madre estaban abiertos y mirando a su hija que había entrando a la habitación y llorando al ver la escena

-Ko…ko…rey.- dijo la madre y la pequeña korey corrió hacia donde su madre se encontraba

-¡MAMA!, ¡¿QUE PASO?!, ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE!.- decía entre lagrimas la niña aun lado de su madre suplicando y sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos las manos de su madre

-Ko…rey…ugh…huye…ra…pi…do.-dijo su madre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-¡NO MAMI!, ¡NO QUIERO!.- dijo korey sosteniendo las manos de su madre con mas fuerza y mas lagrimas cayendo y deslizándose

-Por…fa…vor…hija…vete…ugh…antes…de…que…te…encu…en…tren.- dijo su madre perdiendo poco a poco sus fuerzas

-¡PERO…-no termino de decir cuando sintió que tenia que voltear hacia un lado de su madre y lo hizo, la pequeña nunca quiso y querrá a ver volteado, al ver que helada y sus ojos surcaban muchas lagrimas que hacían que su carita se volviera roja muy roja, o que vio fue su padre y hermano muertos habían sido asesinados, su padre se habían clavado un cuchillo en su corazón y por si fuera peor le habían cortado ambos brazos que estaban aun lado de el mismo, y su hermano le habían clavado estacas en todo su cuerpo y los ojos de ambos miraban en su dirección…-¡PAPA!, ¡NICHAN!

Korey lloraba y lloraba mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de su madre, deseando e implorando que los dioses salvaran a su madre, padre y hermano mayor , sentía como la sangre de sus tres familiares en el suelo corría bajo sus piernas como si un rio se tratase, el olor a metal lleno sus fosas nasales, ella palideció aun mas que antes, las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar, pero tuvo que aguantar por su madre queria que su madre viera que ella era fuerte en una situación de este tipo, para demostrar su confiabilidad y valentía, mas aun sabiendo eso no entendía como es que mas y mas lagrimas caían así como también como es que el miedo infundido crecía a pasos grandes y terribles.

-Ko…rey.-su madre le llamo, Korey miro a su querida madre y miro como le miraba con ternura y amor, ella levanto un poco la cabeza y beso a su hija en la frente con ternura y dejo caer su cabeza al suelo sin energías, aun sabiendo que agoto sus energías en darle un beso a su hija, era algo que haría si es que ella y su hija se volvieran a encontrar.

-Ma…mi…resiste por favor te lo suplico.- dijo con áspera de tanto llorar

-Hi…ja…toma.- dijo su madre sosteniendo un frasco en forma de cristal del tamaño de sus mano y se lo entrego a su hija, dentro de este frasco se encontraba un liquido tipo rojo con jinda, la pequeña korey lo tomo con una de sus manos que había soltado de las de su mano, y lo miro…-Be…be…lo

-Ma…mi…¿Qué es?

-Es…nuestro…pasado es un arma capaz de contro lar el hie lo a su ma…ne..ra solo noso…tros po…de…mos…manejarlo gh cof es por es…to que nos han atacado…

-¡¿PERO PORQUE NO SE LOS ENTREGASTES?!

-Simple no de…be ca..er en ma…nos equi…vo…ca…das esta arma se usa para el bien… y… solo el bien es la ra…zon para la que fue creada para usarse en una…an…ti…gua guerra la cual esta por lle…gar solo tu co..mo ul..tima des…cen…diente puede usar…la

-¡YO NO PUEDO!, ¡YO NO SIRVO PARA ESTO!.-Korey grito desesperada mientras aun seguía gritando por ayuda para su mami

-Se que puedes…porque…eres…mi…rayo…de…sol con..fio en ti.-la madre de Korey se quedo viendo a su hija con sus ojos apagados en su totalidad pero con una mirada cálida y generosa como siempre había sido

-¿UH?, ¿mami?.- dijo Korey al sentir la mano de su madre suelta y empezó sacudirla, pero ya no hubo reacción…-¡MAMA!

El grito se escucho por toda la casa, la pobre niña derramaba lagrimas de odio y tristeza mezclada, y sintió el pasos de unas personas que se dirigían hacia donde estaban su familia ahora perdida, sintió el frasco en su mano y lo vio, por esto su familia había sido asesinado, por este poder que es capaz de destruir, pero a la vez proteger, pero ella en ese momento solo quería devuelta a su familia, abrió el frasco y bebió la mayor cantidad del liquido, pero el frasco le fue arrebatado de sus manos por varios hombres que al quitárselo la patearon en su estomago provocando que escupiera sangre

-Aquí esta.- dijo uno

-El poder de la TEIGU manipuladora de hielo

-Al fin.- dijo otro

-Ustedes.- dijo Korey levantándose del piso

-Ah, la niña esta viva, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-La vendemos, es muy bonita y nos darán mucho dinero por ella si los amenazamos con este poder

-Malditos.- dijo Korey apretando sus puños y sacando sangre de ellos y miro a los hombres con gran odio, y una gran energía negativa empezó a rodearla, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y sus rostro estaba muy rojo por tanto llorar, pero la energía negativa se hizo mucho mas fuerte que antes que sustos a todos los hombres que miraban a la niña detenidamente…-Mataron a mi Padre, a Nicchan y…y…¡A MI MADRE!

La energía negativa que había aparecido rodeándola se introdujo sobre ella, y no había rastro de ella mas las lagrimas de Korey se acabaron y solo tenia la mirada de odio sobre esos hombre que mataron a su familia

-Ustedes…¡MORIRAN!.- dijo y miles de agujas de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor y fueron lanzadas hacia los hombres, cada unos de ellos quedo totalmente destrozados no había nada que ahora parara la furia de la pequeña Korey, o eso se creía ella

…

6 años después

…

Korey Shin de 10 años se había convertido en una asesina profesional por parte de los Estados unidos, debido a su poder que poseía, pero a pesar de ser alguien muy necesitada por los jefes de mayor rango de los Estados Unido, había otra persona igual de importante mucho antes que ella, por lo que ella quería conocer aquella persona.

Cuando perdió a su familia huyo del país, con una gran suma de dinero, fue descubierta por general que iba a los Estados Unidos al ver como asesinaba a unos hombres que se habían atrevido a asaltarla, el le ofreció su apoyo y acepto incondicionalmente, recibió el mejor entrenamiento por parte de la guardia general del país, fue enviada a misiones peligrosas fuera del país, como espionaje a otros países o asesinar a científicos que experimentaban con personas entre otras

En una misión fue enviada un campo del ejército en Tokio, habían ocurrido asesinatos sin explicación , o eso se creía, llego al cuartel y activo su teigu, y entro dentro de este edificio, estaba totalmente destruido y manchado de sangre, recorrió el lugar y aun había rastros de sangre y pedazos de cuerpo por todo el lugar, pero algo la alarmo mucho, un rugido proveniente del exterior, salió rápidamente de ahí y se dirigió al exterior , al salir se topo con algo que jamás había visto en su vida una criatura de enorme magnitud, un tipo de perro gigante con grandes garras y dos orejas en forma de manos que se alargaban, en eso esa criatura la vio a ella y con sus brazos trato de cogerla, pero ella le lanzo varias agujas de hielo, pero la criatura las esquivo con gran facilidad con un salto, ella quedo impresionada , pero tenia que deshacerse de aquella cosa a como diera lugar, lanzo mas agujas de hielo hacia la criatura pero sus ataques fueron inútiles, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad chasqueo sus dedos y creo una gran bola de hielo que cayo hacia la criatura, el lugar donde estaban peleando quedo hecho trizas por el choque de la gran bola, ella estaba muy exhausta, pensó que había terminado pero de pronto fue golpeada con gran fuerza, pero el golpe que recibió fue protegido por algo o alguien que le impido que fuera peor el golpe, sintió los brazos de alguien y abrió los ojos al sentirlos , y vio la silueta de una mujer que la protegió del ataque, tenia al cabello negro largo, unos ojos rojos vivo de tipo bestia , con una piel de porcelana blanca, vestía un uniforma de estudiante japonesa y en una de sus manos sostenía una espada, la mujer la bajo con cuido hacia el suelo, y alejándola del peligro que ella corria

-¿Quién…eres…tu?.- dijo Korey a la mujer

La mujer hizo caso omiso la pregunta de la niña y fijo su mirada sobre la criatura que la miraba con odio, la mujer desenvaino su espada y se dirigió a enfrentar a aquella criatura

-¡NO LO HAGAS!.- dijo Korey, pero era tarde

La criatura estiro sus brazos para atraparla, pero sus brazos fueron cortados por la espada de la mujer con gran velocidad, la criatura grito de dolor al perder sus brazos, la mujer aprovechando la debilidad que tenia dio un salto de gran altitud, y se posición en el aire con su espada arriba y dio giros con sus espada en manos, tan veloz fue que la criatura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque de la mujer que quedo hecho tajos con las cortadas de espada que dio la mujer, ahora la criatura fue totalmente destruida en fue en cuestión de segundos, ahora solo se oía el caer de la sangre de la criatura y el sonido de la espada chocando con la funda de esta

-¡oye!.- dijo Korey y la mujer volteo enseguida…-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa, ahora vete tus padres deben de estar preocupados.- dijo la mujer

-Yo…no tengo padres.- dijo Korey y la mujer la miro con mas detenimiento

-Trabajas para los Estados Unidos, ¿no es así?.- dijo la mujer y Korey abrió los ojos de plato

-Si, ¿usted también?

-Antes, porque supe que solo me querían como arma no porque en realidad fue útil o importante

-Eso, no sabría decirle

-Si no lo sabes, ¿Por qué estas con ellos?

-¿Por qué estoy con ellos?.- dijo Korey con duda

-Si no tienes, motivos o razones para estar con ellos, solo estas acabando con tu vida, en vanamente, ellos están tranquilos, mientras tu mueres con tal de mantener la "paz" como ellos llaman, pero solo preparan a las personas para llevarlas a matadero

-Eso, es…muy cruel

-Solo de ti depende, en que creer y en que seguir, solo tu puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, y esta en ti cumplirlas si o no.- dijo y empezó a caminar para dejar a la niña sola reflexionando

Korey al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer, supo las razones del porque sus padres las protegían solo querían que ella viviera normalmente, usando ese poder con tal de proteger y no para el beneficio de otras personas, cuando le iba preguntar algo aquella mujer, ella ya no estaba se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno, con la luna sobre ella, Korey había hecho un juramento, ella protegería lo que ella apreciaba sin importar que, solo ella lo decidiría, una sonrisa se dibujo en su serio rostro y el despertar de una nueva Korey empezaba solo con ese encuentro su vida cambio al igual que sus pensamientos, y bajo la mirada de la luna al camino por donde la mujer de había ido

-Espero que un día nos volvamos a ver, Onechan.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

…..

5 años después

…

Korey dejo los cuarteles de los Estados Unidos y fue a vivir a Tokyo, ayudando a otras personas en lo que necesitaran, apoyando en lo que solo ella podía, algunas personas decían que cuando ella sonreía era algo puro y nuevo, por lo que las personas que se topaban con ella y la conocían la llamaban "Un Ángel caído", ella siempre sonreía y las ocurrencias que decían alegraban a las personas que estaban con ella

Un día como cualquier otro recorría las calles de Tokyo durante la tarde para llegar a su casa, cuando paso por un callejón se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello negros con lentes de ojos grandes uno de color azul y el otro amarillo y vistiendo una Yukata

\- Jung Korey.- dijo aquel hombre y korey se alarmo un poco

-¿Quién es y que quiere?.- dijo Korey

-Usted es necesaria en lo que pasara a continuación

-¿Qué?

-Solo venga, a esta dirección y lo sabrá.- dijo y el hombre desapareció

Ella dudo, pero tenia que ir, si el conocía su nombre tenia que averiguar que era lo que ocurría, porque sabia que la guerra que le conto su madre antes de morir podría desatarse en cualquier momento por lo que ella opto por ir

Al día siguiente salió de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la dirección que le dio aquel hombre, camino por unos callejones oscuros y tétricos, el ambiente de ese lugar le resultaba por demás pesado no solo para su cuerpo sino también para su alma en el transcurso se encontró con un chico, el cual al verla se presento con ella, Korey al verlo lo examino completo y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a su destino lo cual a Korey se le hacia raro ya que el apenas la conocía y el a ella como podían confiar ambos el uno al otro si eran completos extraños, a lo cual Korey se asusto mucho se abrazo a su misma y paro abruptamente abrazándose así misma, vio como aquel chico también paro

-¿oye que te pasa? .-pregunta Daisuke viéndola fijamente

-Santa cachucha y de la virgen purísima ya se lo que quieres de mi.-Korey lo señalo con su dedo en señal de acusa-miento pudo ver como Daisuke la miraba mas extrañado

-¿Qué?.-pregunto el mas extrañado y confundido que nunca

-¡Tú!, ¡Me quieres comer en estos callejones bien oscuritos mientras sacas tus ocho pulgadas y la llevas al lugar donde no entra el sol sin consentimiento!.-grito Korey y Daisuke la miro como si de una loca se tratase

-sigue caminando niña.-dice Daisuke y Korey se quedo con cara de poker pero aun así queria saber algo

-¿si mide ocho pulgas lo que tienes ahí?.-pregunta ella con ojitos curiosos y Daisuke le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que deje de decir estupideces

Al poco rato de haber recorrido un poco mas, se encontraron con aquella extraña mansión, ambos se vieron algo confundidos pero no tenían mas remedio tenían que entrar y saber que pasaba , ¿Por qué los habían convocado?, ¿Qué tenían que ver sus armas en todo esto con ellos y la relación con lo que fuera a ocurrir?, cuando entraron se toparon ambos con el mismo hombre que los había reunido ahí con otras personas según ellos había deducido cuando fueron hablando un poco mas en el camino hacia donde tenían que ir, al ver al hombre vieron que el no estaba solo al contrario el estaba en compañía de una chica, Korey al verla sintió como su corazón latió al son de un caballo corriendo como nunca.

El hombre que los convoco, se presento como Kimihiro el propietario de **la tienda de los deseos** ante ellos mientras los presentaba a la chica con la primera miembro de aquel contingente y posible líder. Korey al verla no puedo evitar sentir tan feliz como nunca antes, la persona, aquella mujer quien estaba mirándola fijamente estudiándola con cuidado había sido la misma mujer quien le había salvado la vida hace 5 años, en los cuales solo ella se había preguntado como es que ella estaba, ya por primera vez ella en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir la calidez de lo que significa tener a alguien a quien proteger y amar.

Korey escucho como el hombre, ese tal Kimihiro los invito a pasar a conocer a los otros miembros ya presentes ahí también en aquel exuberante mansión que el poseía, Korey no podía evitar la emoción que sentía al ver a aquella hermosa chica, casi como una princesa de nuevo ante ella en persona y totalmente bien, ella tomo varias respiraciones para darse mas confianza para poder hablarle aunque podía deducir que la hermosa chica no podía recordarla en absoluto pero eso no queria decir que no podía conocerla y mas cuando la estaba viendo tan fijamente ella hace unos momentos se dio mas ánimos y la miro también como ella a ella

-Hola.-dijo la Korey a lo cual la hermosa chica volteo nuevamente mirándola, la voz Korey había usado era una relajada y calmada para iniciar una conversación formal y pausada.

-Hola.-respondió sin emoción alguna en a ella, trabajar en equipo no era algo propiamente de ella según lo que Korey pudo deducir con su tono de voz, pero no podía hacer nada

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jung Korey, soy de Corea del Norte, espero llevarme bien con usted.-dijo Korey deteniéndose a lo cual imite y extendiendo ella su mano hacia mi

Korey miro detenidamente su acción, parecía que era la primera vez que alguien se presentaba de con la chica de una manera , parecía incluso que su presencia es decir Korey misma no le desangraba en lo más mínimo, su mirada viajo desde su mano extendida hasta su rostro en el cual Korey tenía una expresión de angustia, Korey temió de que ella hubiera hecho algo que a la hermosa doncella le hubiese molestado, Korey sabia que aun era una adolescente y a esa edad cometen muchas estupideces, pero pronto Korey se relajo al ver como la doncella extendía su mano y la apretaba contra la suya suavemente en un saludo, Korey cambio la expresión de su rostro

-El gusto es mío.-le respondió la doncella de hermosa piel blanca y pelo negro como la noche calmadamente…-Mi nombre es Saya, cuento contigo Korey

La expresión del rostro de Korey se ilumino así como también el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico, su mano apretó un poco más sobre la de saya, hasta que se acercó más a ella, desconcertándola unos momentos hasta poner sus manos entrelazadas aun en el formal saludo levemente cerca de sus pechos a punto de tocarse, podía ver la pregunta de saya en su rostro de ·¿Qué estaba haciendo?", fue en eso cuando Korey poso su otra mano sobre la de saya en su saludo, con ambas manos juntas Korey apretó levemente sus manos, Saya estaba sorprendida, a lo cual no podía ver Korey que ella no podía quitar su mirada de ella y del apretón levemente fuerte de sus manos sobre las de ella, eso parecía no molestarla en lo absoluto, era extraño según podía ver en el rostro de Saya, podía deducir que tenía esa costumbre de rechazar el contacto de otras personas pero esta vez no.

-Cuente eternamente conmigo, yo la protegeré a usted y a los demás con mi Teigu, tenga eso en cuenta Saya.-dijo Korey apretando un poco más su agarre al tiempo que su expresión se iluminaba mas

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.-respondió Saya

-¡Sah!, me alegra mucho, yo pensé que usted sería igual que este chico, Daisuke y este, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, tenía el nombre más extraño que había visto….Umm…

-¿Hablas de Watanuki?.-cuestiono Saya y Korey sonrió mas que antes

-¡Clarín!, así mero, exacto, ese guey de cuatro ojos bien pinche serio, ah, pero en usted se ve muy bien lo serio, da un aire de misterio y de interés, usted es la onda.- dijo Korey sonriendo ampliamente, ella era rara

-¿Onda yo?.-cuestionó Saya ante aquello, Saya no entendía el modernísimo de hoy en día

-Sí, pero después hablamos de eso, amiga mía, vamos antes de que esos dos tontos no dejen.-dijo Korey sin responder a la pregunta de Saya y dejando su mano libre de las suyas ella señalo el ahora solitario pasillo y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido para alcanzarlos…-Vamos nos van a dejar y nos podemos perder

Korey por primera vez podía volver a sentir el calor de una familia el cual no dejaría que se apagara nunca mas aunque su vida le costara en el proceso con tal de no perder a alguien mas en el camino haría lo que fuera incluso volver a mancharse de nuevo las manos de sangre como veces anteriores lo había hecho y no seria la excepción, Saya era importante para ella y no dejaría que nadie la tocara sobre su cadáver pasaría eso

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Daniela se sintió….mal…por haber preguntado algo tan delicado, aunque ella no sabía eso, así que no era totalmente su culpa, pero si sentía aquel peso sobre sus hombros, las demás seguían en su conversación y ella siguió en la suya con Korey la cual le conto su historia de vida, le sorprendió mucho saberla, casi lloraba, Korey a simple vista parecía una chica normal que debía tener unos padres amorosos que la consentían mucho, de ahí por su actitud, pero jamás espero todo lo contrario a la faceta que Korey mostraba, la pobre había perdido a sus padres y hermano cuando ella era una bebe y quedo a cargo de un orfanato, del cual ella escapo cuando ella tuvo 6 años y se fue de su país de origen y quedo al cuidado de los Estados Unidos y se convirtió en una agente secreto de la CIA, pero cuando cumplió 14 años ella dejo aquel oficio y volvió a su tierra y visito las tumbas de sus padres y hermano para después empezar de nuevo en Japón, durante la historia que Korey le fue relatando había varias cosas que no encajaban, ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno cuando Korey las dijo, debía tener algo que ver con aquel tatuaje, se le hizo muy raro que más de 15 hombres armados atacaran a un familia sobre por su riqueza y poder, no deberían haber buscado eso, sino el mismo tatuaje que tal y como lo había dicho Korey representaba el poder y la fuerza que su familia poseía

Pasaron horas en que las chicas, convivieron de manera saludable, aunque poco falto para que Berenice se las llevara a un bar pero eso no paso gracias a Daniela que la detuvo y distrajo en todo momento, fueron a dar varios paseos, entraron en varias tiendas comerciales en las cuales no compraron absolutamente nada, lo que si compraron y casi en grandes cantidades fue la comida la cual fue casi totalmente pagada por Angelise y Daniela, las demás habían comido poco de un todo, o bueno eso parecía porque Korey y Berenice tenían un estómago sin fondo, mientras que Saya solo comió una sola vez en todo lo que recorrieron, cuando vieron la hora se sorprendieron al ver que se habían divertido mucho, Saya se había puesto más suelta con aquellas dos amigas de Paty, hablando de vez en cuando con ellas amistosamente, las chicas fueron de igual forma con Saya, no querían "presionarla", ante todo, tenían que ir con calma si quería que todo fuera la perfección, todas caminaron hacia un parque en donde cada una como llegaron se fueron despidiéndose con un ademan o con un abrazo o beso en la mejilla era casi la media noche, Nobunaga iba a matar a Paty mientras que a Korey y Saya, serian Daisuke y Fumito quienes la retarían por haber tardado tanto.

Por su parte Berenice y Daniela cuando se separaron de las demás para ir cada quien a su casa, habían estado en silencio.

-¿Quién diría que perderíamos tanto tiempo?.-Berenice fue la primera en romper el silencio mientras bostezaba estaba muy cansada por comer como lobo

-Si verdad, aunque dimos un gran paso.-Daniela sonrió con triunfo cuando dijo eso

-Bueno en algo tienes razón fue bueno que hayas convencido a Angelise que trajera consigo a Saya con ella, supuestamente para que la conociéramos.-a Berenice también se le contagio la alegría de Daniela…-Te diste cuenta que el poder de tu amiga está fallando, ¿verdad?

-Así que no fui la única.-Daniela miro sobre el rabillo de su ojo a Berenice que hizo el mismo ademan

-Ella estuvo muy suelta, mientras que su prima era todo lo contrario tuvieron que pasar horas y horas para que se soltara un poco con nosotras.-Berenice movió su cabeza todo el maldito esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para que Saya se mostrara un poco tan siquiera un poco de abierta.

-Pero valió la pena ahora ella no desconfía tanto de nosotros

-Jaja, que bueno que dejamos nuestras Teigus en la base si no aquello hubiera sido peor

-Fue idea de Mogari

-Bueno la fase 2 está en proceso.-Berenice se detuvo en su andar para mirar el cielo estrellado acompañado de su fiel compañera la luna mientras el aire de la noche las golpeaba a ambas mientras sonreían

-Solo queda la Fase 3 y la última.-Daniela hizo lo mismo que Berenice

-jeje, ahora el siguiente punto de la fase 2 es…-Berenice dejo de mirar el cielo estrellado al igual que Daniela haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran instintivamente mientras sonreían ampliamente

-Hacer que un miembro del equipo contrario traicione a su propio contingente.-Daniela rio en el proceso

-Ya sabemos quién es la persona perfecta para ese trabajito.-Berenice se contagió de la leve risa de su compañera

-Hiragi Mana.-Daniela y Berenice respondieron al unísono mientras estaban en una calle desolada como la luna de su testigo de su siguiente plan


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien todos, yo estoy bien, perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero, aquí me tienen de nuevo, Jajaja, como siempre gracias por apoyar este proyecto al máximo con sus vistas y comentarios que dejan, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, como siempre quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con los capítulos, así como también ustedes los que leen y se toman el tiempo de leerlo en verdad me hacen muy feliz mas que nada en el mundo, en fin, aquí les dejo como siempre el nuevo capitulo espero les guste pero si alguien quiere mas especificaciones del capitulo pueden decir que haga una historia alterna es decir una historia donde explique mas a fondo lo que se relata, si ustedes quieren para que entiendan mas , sino es así puede que la escriba aun así pero ya seria en un futuro, aun así disfruten el capitulo como siempre chicos y chicas y dejen sus comentarios en verdad ayudan mucho, los quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

 **marati2011:** si la pobre Korey ha sufrido mucho, pero mira ha luchado por lo que ha querido siempre y eso es de admirar, y su Yuka esta en cinta pero el papa es desconocido, y como vez yuka tiene buenos sentimientos

 **Deathlyblossom:** Oh girl, I can not give many details of what is going to happen in the other chapters, but some things do not change that I can say, but the state taking into account several things that will not be all the costume as you think, but in part Yes, Fumito also loves Saya as he is, he falls in love with what is Saya in all his being whether or not a virgin, besides Mogari I can tell you that he is really going to have a cruel destiny and saya well we all know that She is always serious and that is a normal thing, sorry that you were scared the scene of torture and if that girl is a paty companion, is a member of the contingent of them is the girl who went to investigate Mogari closely and more Never returned, and also if Yuka is pregnant but the father is unknown to the whole world and if he is also going to see a scene where Fumito is going to react to what Mogari will do with saya of that I'm sure. Even so I hope you do not hate me for what I'm going to do and as always I'm glad that you liked the chapter, you really make me very happy,

By the way I hope you understand the message I send you by Fanfiction but will look for a way to communicate well with you, see you.

Capítulo 19.- EL PASADO DE NOBUNAGA

La situación entre el equipo de su hija y el de él no había avanzado en nada, todo esto había sido por sus negligencias, ahora se encontraba en su oficina de Seven Heaven, la importante compañía de Fumito la cual compro hacia bastante tiempo gracias a sus influencias en el Gobierno, no recordaba como había ingresado al gobierno de los Estados Unidos y había comenzado a trabajar también como embajador de Japón en los Estados Unidos y había abierto su propia agencia de negocios entre los cuales incluía hoteles y varios casinos, en las encuestas del ultimo años lo habían catalogado como 2º hombre más rico del mundo, las mujeres le llovían a él por doquier, más él siempre las rechazaba por honor su difunta esposa y amiga.

Dejo de lado su pápelo de su trabajo, sus negocios como siempre iban bastante bien, las personas que siempre contrataba era de las mejores por sus esfuerzos y determinación por salir adelante, las grandes fuentes de dinero que obtenía por todo su trabajo había empezó a invertirlas en centros de refugio así como orfanatos, siempre sonreía al ver a tantos pequeños correr de un lado al otro cuando él llegaba a darles regalos cada mes, siempre se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su hija a esa edad, ahora era toda una señorita idéntica a su madre en belleza, pero había sacado su maldito carácter, rio por sus adentros al ver ese parecido en su hija, aunque no era totalmente su carácter sino que también tenía algo del carácter de su esposa salvo que este no era muy mostrado por ella a menudo, solo su amiga Korey era capaz de hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, esa chica llamada Korey casi lo descubría, se alegraba que el compañero de ella hubiera llegado por ella para llevársela.

-Puede que este loca como dice mi hija, pero, es una maldita ninja, me pregunto si tiene una relación con los Iga, aquellos ninjas me odiaron por lo que le hice pero es imposible, Angelise me aseguro que ella provenía de Corea de una familia prestigiosa.-Nobunaga se dejó en su cómodo asiento para descansar un poco así como también pensar en aquel momento de perturbación que tuvo con esa chica….-La próxima vez la voy aventar por la ventana

 **FLASHBACK**

Era casi las 6 de la tarde cuando Nobunaga regreso a su casa en donde al ver de nuevo el patio principal le entro la pena y preocupación como siempre los equipos no convivían en nada, esa chica Korey hacia lo posible para que no se mataran incluso había concentrado su poder en poco en sus manos en caso de intervenir, dejo eso de lado cuando vio a Fumito charlar animadamente con su hija la cual ponía un poco de atención a lo que el decía, de vez en cuando Fumito trataba de besarla en la mejilla, en la frente o incluso en los labios, pero su hija de inmediato de defendía como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, dándole un pisotón en los pies con gran fuerza, que hacía que Fumito se pusiera rojo del dolor, aquello hacia reír a Nobunaga desde sus adentros, su hija sí que había sacado sus carácter y valentía, aunque era frágil y delicada como su madre, la mirada de Nobunaga se volvió afligida al recordar a su esposa, lamentaba el hecho de que no pudo protegerla como había prometido ante la tumba de su hermano y hermana menor, cerro sus ojos frunciendo en el proceso el ceño, le dolía mucho recordar aquel fatídico día.

-Sayuri.-Nobunaga susurro el nombre de su esposa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pecho donde se localizaba su corazón el cual dio un bricho por el dolor y la angustia

-¡Qué onda don Nobunaga!

Absorto está el en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una persona cerca de el a pocos centímetros dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa al encontrar a Korey con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Korey, ¿Qué haces?, casi haces que me dé un infarto.-Nobunaga reclamo mientras apretaba su pecho con la mano que tenía sobre este

-¿Yo?.-Korey se señaló con sorpresa pero con una clara burla, haciendo que Nobunaga se cabreara por su actitud infantil

-Si ni modo que el vecino.-Nobunaga respondió entre dientes mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente

-¿ondee está el vecino?.-Korey empezó a mover su cabeza con una mano en su frente haciendo el ademan de la búsqueda.

Nobunaga por su parte empezaron en enchinársele los pelos del enojo su pelo largo y algo alborotado se puso de puntas por el mismo enojo, Korey por su parte al ver como Nobunaga se había puesto se tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero esta quería salir a como dé lugar, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas que las había inflado por el aguante de la risa las desinflo y sus ojos que los había cerrado levemente por lo mismo lo abrió como normalmente eran y se quedó viendo a Nobunaga por un buen rato en ese estado de enojo, Korey arqueaba una ceja y después la otra mientras ladeaba su cabeza de lado a lado, por otro lado Nobunaga seguía con su enojo el cual iba incrementado por la atenta mirada de Korey que lo examinaba totalmente como si quiera buscar algo en él.

-Se parecen.-Korey dijo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!.-Nobunaga grito pero los demás no le hicieron caso salvo Daisuke y Fuyimura

-Saya-san y usted se parecen.-Korey dijo más segura de lo que había dicho anterior mente mientras se acercaba más a Nobunaga para ratificar mas

Nobunaga al escuchar como lo comparo con su hija, su enojo disminuyo en muchos niveles, hasta quedar totalmente blando, para después poner pálido por la sorpresa, el abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba con asombro y preocupación por lo que dijo Korey.

Korey se acercó a Nobunaga que este por inercia retrocedió un poco asustado, aquel comportamiento hizo dudar a Korey, solo había hecho un comparativo ella no había dado una afirmación, además era imposible según palabras de la misma Saya su padre biológico nunca lo conoció ya que ella creía que su padre había muerto así como su madre, por eso la actitud de Nobunaga y como reacciono era por demás extrañas, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Nobunaga que había tratado de apartarla pero Korey fue más rápida, el tacto de la piel de Korey con la suya era totalmente diferente, a pesar de que ella controlaba una Teigu que podía controlar el hielo era sumamente cálida, en comparación con la suya era totalmente helada durante todas las estaciones del año, con esta cercanía que tenía el con Korey, ella lo examinaba con más profundidad de lo que lo había hecho hace unos pocos segundos, aquello no le gustaba para nada a Nobunaga.

-Se parecen mucho, la actitud principalmente y no solo eso sino también la inteligencia y en la forma de combate, son como dos gotas de agua.-Korey se iba sorprendiendo al encontrar un enorme parecido a Saya con Nobunaga incluso había encontrado indicios físicos de Saya en Nobunaga….-La forma en como fruncen el ceño también, la mirada sin expresión pero fría como el hielo, además de aquella sonrisa, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Nobunaga se puso nervioso hasta ese punto, abrumado aparto la mano de Korey sin brusquedad de su rostro dejando a Korey con algo una gran duda y conmoción la actitud de Nobunaga no era de lo más normal para ella, ¿Por qué razón debía de estar tan asustado por unos simples comparativos que no tenían nada que ver?, o eso era lo que quería creer Korey, había algo que no cuadraba en todo lo que ella había visto y escuchado por parte de Saya, según lo que Saya le conto sobre Nobunaga por la semana que se quedó en su casa él siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y la procura mucho más de lo que debía procurar a Paty además de siempre tener tiempo para ella, incluso había veces en el mismo la cuidada cuando ella se sentía muy mal, al principio Saya dijo que aquello era lo que todo tío haría por su sobrina en este caso Paty, tal vez esa era la forma de ser de Nobunaga con Paty, Korey en parte le creyó, pero cuando vinieron por la invitación de Fumito-san, la forma en como trataba a Saya era igual como ella misma la había descrito en su totalidad.

Era muy amable con ella a pesar de que Saya siempre le lanzaba miradas de que matarían en unos segundos, así como también Nobunaga miraba de una manera muy fea a Fumito cuando se acercaba a Saya aquella mirada solo la había visto en padres celosos y sobreprotectores con sus retoños incluso hace unos varios minutos el había tenido aquella mirada que mataba y helaba la sangre mientras Fumito trataba de besar Saya mientras estaba se distraía con algo, pero ella ya había comenzado a defenderse de Fumito el cual aunque le hiciera eso siempre encontraba chances para darle uno que otro beso a Saya.

-Nobunaga, ¿Por qué se puso tan pálido y nervioso por una simple comparación?.-Korey pregunto curiosa

-Yo…no…estoy…nervioso por…algo como…eso.-Nobunaga perdido todo su toque en el momento que respondió, Korey había dado en el blanco en algo

-No mienta en la voz se le nota.-Korey señalo con su dedo a Nobunaga como una clara evidencia…-Hay algo que no cuadra Nobunaga y eso lo voy a descubrir

-¿De qué hablas?.-Nobunaga pregunto mientras tragaba grueso no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación con esta mocosa

-Nobunaga, usted se comporta como si fuera el padre de Saya.-Korey ladeo su cabeza mientras miraba a Nobunaga con seriedad en sus ojos…..-Ese comportamiento que tiene a menudo con Saya es como el de un padre amoroso pero celoso

-Eso….yo….-Nobunaga no sabía que decir a ese punto, esa chica lo estaba acorralando con mucha facilidad además se sorprendía como Korey saco conclusiones de una manera tan rápida que ni siquiera los demás pudieron averiguar el tubo que decírselos para que las situación mejorara pero ni eso logro hacer que la llama del enojo en el equipo de su hija disminuyera totalmente, solo Korey se había mostrado más abierta y su hija solo hablaba con el maldito rubio peli plateado pervertido sexual y con su prima

-Nobunaga, aunque me cueste creerlo y puede que solo este diciendo pura conjeturas, ¿será que usted es el padre biológico de Saya?.-Korey pregunto mientras se ponía de nuevo totalmente derecha

Nobunaga abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, su voz lo abandono, sentía que se ahogaba, su mano que había estado apretando su pecho de una forma suave ahora lo estaba lastimando sentía como sus uñas se encajaban en su piel cubierta por la ropa, observo que Korey se sorprendió también por su cambio de actitud observo como ella iba a seguir hablando, pero una mano cubrió la boca de Korey la cual miro atrás sorprendida a su opresor.

-¿Qué haces Daisuke?.-Korey pregunto mientras tenía su boca tapada por la mano de Daisuke

Nobunaga se logró tranquilizar un poco en esos cortos momentos que el mismo Daisuke le había dado tapándole la boca a Korey, dejo escapar un suspiro poco notorio el cual reflejaba su cansancio, nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Ya fue suficiente de andar molestando a Nobunaga-sama, todo lo que estás diciendo no tiene congruencia.-Daisuke soltó a Korey la cual pudo volver a respirar de forma normal

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?.-Korey pregunto haciendo un puchero

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura que él es padre Saya?, ella mismo nos dijo que sus padres murieron, que ella no los conocía, incluso si se saca una muestra de su sangre daría negativo si le pides a Nobunaga que lo haga voluntariamente, recuerda que Saya nos dijo que su sangre esta maldita por ende dudo que él sea el padre biológico de Saya, además yo no le veo un parecido.-Daisuke dio un buen argumento, pero por dentro opinaba todo lo contrario él estaba de acuerdo con Korey pero claramente aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de su teoría, incluso Fuyimura había notado eso desde el primer momento que pisaron el terreno de la casa

-Ah, bueno eso tiene sentido.-Korey llevo una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua

-Es mejor que dejes de ver películas por un tiempo, has visto mucha ficción por un tiempo, cuando la guerra termine podremos ir al cine yo invito.-Daisuke cambio de tema de inmediato, no quería seguir abordando mucho por ahora, por el momento trataría de averiguar porque Nobunaga era tan bueno con Saya

-¡Qué bien!.-Korey grito emocionada mientras daba saltitos como una rana de lado a lado comenzó a alejarse de ellos…..-¡Saya-san, Daisuke nos invitó al cine dijo que podrías traer a Fumito contigo para que fuera una cita doble!

Nobunaga cambio de estado cuando escucho la proposición de Korey, no iba a permitir eso, tuvo que disimular muy bien su molestia no quería seguir llamando la atención, Korey había dado muchos puntos a su favor para dar a conocer su secreto, no debía dar más de lo que ella había encontrado.

-Siento mucho lo que hizo Korey ella casi no es así.-Daisuke hizo una leve reverencia a Nobunaga el cual negó con su mano

-No te preocupes, esa chica sí que sería buena detective si no fuera por su actitud.-Nobunaga sonrió algo cansado por la experiencia que le hizo vivir Korey hace varios minutos

-Concuerdo con usted, si me permite no le quito más su tiempo debe de estar cansado por favor.-Daisuke se hizo a un lado mientras señalaba la entrada a su casa

-Muchas gracias, ustedes también deben descasar un poco han entrenado mucho por los últimos días

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta gracias por su consideración.-Daisuke hizo una reverencia y se fue por donde vino para ir con su equipo

Nobunaga camino apresurado hacia su casa donde se metió de inmediato a la bañera para quitar el sudor por el nerviosismo, el agua de la regadera no ayudaba a calmar su agitado corazón por la experiencia, incluso había comenzó a respirar con dificultad en medio del chorro de agua caliente, tardo mucho tiempo en poder tranquilizarse, mucho, para cuando se dio cuenta eran ya las 9 de la noche, chasque su lengua en irritación era la primera vez que tuvo un tipo de ataque de pánico.

-Esa mocosa.-Nobunaga golpeo a puño cerrado su palma mientras el agua seguía cayendo…-Debo tener cuidado ahora, siento que el mismo Daisuke sospecha, jamás imagine que a alguien que supuestamente le faltaba un tornillo haya podido descubrir todo eso y tan solo en unos instantes, no es bueno guiarse por las portadas y con esta mocosa me quedo muy claro, la próxima vez le voy a meter una maldita piedra para que tenga algo que hacer por un buen maldito rato.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Aún no se me pasa el mal sabor por aquel momento.-Nobunaga dio la vuelta con su silla hacia la ventana y ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, ya era muy tarde y el seguía en la oficina…-Saru se fue a comprobar varias cosas en cuanto a los planes así que no me queda de otra que hacer su parte, pero ahora que lo recuerdo su parte es la que estaba haciendo

Nobunaga llevo su mano hacia su frente y empezó a masajearla, aquella situación lo había puesto muy tenso y había perdido mucha noción del tiempo y de lo que hacía, incluso se puso a recordarlo con mucha claridad, maldecía a Korey y su maldita inocencia por casi descubrirlo

-Mañana seguiré, ya solo faltan los cálculos del total y ya está.-Nobunaga se levantó de su asiento y guardo todo los papales en el cajón de su escritorio totalmente ordenados así como también del mismo cajón saco sus llaves de su auto deportivo último modelo y sin más salió de su oficina y del gran edificio.

-Nos vemos mañana Señor Oda.- el poco personal que ahora quedaba le daba leves reverencias que el mismo correspondía e imitaba

-Nos vemos, descansen bien, siento que mañana será un día apurado.-Nobunaga aparte de la reverencia dio una seña con su mano mientras se alejaba

-Como diga.-respondieron los demás al unísono

-Bien

Nobunaga llego al estacionamiento, tomo sus llaves y apretó el interruptor que estas y el auto emito un pitido, de inmediato Nobunaga abrió la puerta del copiloto donde metió su maletín y chaleco cerrando la puerta, para después dar la vuelta al carro y abrir la puerta del piloto, se adentró al auto, cerró la puerta, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, puso las llaves para arrancar el motor y espero varios minutos en esos minutos encendió el aire acondicionado, el carro estaba que ardía, después de varios minutos emprendió la marcha hacia su casa.

Ahora se encontraba en su alcoba mirando el cielo estrellado desde la comodidad de su cama, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde su época, mucha tecnología cosa que no había en su tiempo, ahora el arte de la espada era algo muy reconocido como un deporte en Japón conocido como Kendo, sonreía desde sus adentros al ver a todos esos jóvenes entrenando con una espada de bambú los cuales no tenían un verdadero entrenamiento como él lo había tenido desde la más corta edad, ni siquiera las chicas eran discentes, en su época todas eran unas señoritas bien refinadas, pero ahora…no quería decir aquella palabra es un fuerte insulto hacia su esposa, hermana y madre que en paz descanse, pero era la triste realidad.

-Sayuri.-Nobunaga susurro recordando de nuevo a su esposa…-Esta vez cumpliré la promesa que hicimos hace casi 500 años, con mi vida protegeré a Saya, nuestra hija.

 **FLASHBACK-HACE 500 AÑOS**

El joven amo y futuro gobernante de la provincia de Owari era mejor conocido como el Baka-dono por sus actitudes y su forma de comportarse nadie lo tomaba en serio como lo hacían sus mejores amigos Saru y Hideoshi los cuales pasaban mucho tiempo con él en todo tipo de actividades las cuales eran al manejo de todo tipo de armas así como también el diseño de planes de guerra

Cuando el cumplió los 17 años el sucedido el trono de la provincia de Owari, su padre había muerto en batalla y él tuvo que suceder, pero para él nunca le gusto Owari y mucho menos quería gobernarla como su padre había determinado, todo el consejo de Owari estallo en furia ante su decisión, así como también perdieron el respeto hacia el joven amo, no sabían que había ocasionado su actitud en el funeral de su padre, Nobunaga había llegado al funeral con ropa inadecuada, no hizo el ritual como debía ser pero eso no causo que todos perdieran el respeto hacia él, sino que fue el haber tomado las cenizas de su padre y tirarlas como basura enfrente de todos en el lugar que se llevó a cabo la ceremonia.

Nobunaga paso sus días siendo regañado, insultado y casi golpeado por todos los habitantes de Owari, mientras que los ministros de su provincia no sabían que hacer, el hermano menor de Nobunaga aún era muy joven para tomar el carga y su hermana no podía porque era una mujer, todo estaba siendo un caos y todo por su estúpido regente, pero uno de ellos tuvo un plan, el cual no dijo a nadie solo pidió que llamaran a Nobunaga, para cuando Nobunaga llego él estaba totalmente sucio de tierra y lleno de leves heridas cortesía de sus pobladores más él no se inmutaba, él no iba a gobernar no importaba cuantas veces lo llamaran o insistieran o eso pensaba el en ese momento.

Un fiel vasallo de su padre el cual lo había llamado y estaba enfrente de el con una espada en mano, su nombre era **Hirate Kiyohide** , tomo la espada y la desenfundo y apunto con ella a Nobunaga el cual no lo miraba con una leve sorpresa.

-¿No piensa tomar el sagrado cargo que dejo en manos vuestro padre mi lord?.-Hirate pregunto con determinación en su voz mientras apuntaba con su espada a Nobunaga

-Como dije anterior mente, me importa un pepino esta maldita provincia, no me importa en absoluto, mucho menos me importa el "Carnaval" y también si los Antiguos han empezado atacar a las aldeas de las provincias, no es mi problema, si quieren el poder del clan tómenlo a mí me vale.-Nobunaga respondió arto de decir siempre lo mismo

-En ese caso…

En ese momento paso todo rápido la espada que había estado apuntando a Nobunaga fue clavada directamente en el pecho de Hirate el mismo había hecho eso, la sangre broto como un chorro hacia Nobunaga el cual miraba la escena incrédulo, la sangre que corría en su rostro estaba caliente

-¡Hirate-sama!.-los demás vasallos gritaron sorprendidos estaba cometiendo el **seppuku**

Hirate atravesó su piel de una forma brutal, podían escucharse sus huesos siendo rotos por la misma espada con la fuerza de su dueño, los ojos de Hirate estaban totalmente abiertos de los cuales escurrían lágrimas por el dolor y de su boca una gran cantidad de sangre, de nuevo se escuchó el sonido de la espada perforando internamente, Hirate con la misma fuerza saco la espada manchando todo a su alrededor incluso a Nobunaga el cual miraba es putrefacto la acción de su vasallo, con la espada fuera de su pecho el cual estaba abierto de una forma horrible y de donde escurría litros y litros de sangre como una cascada llevo ambas de su manos hacia la herida en donde la introdujo dentro de cuerpo haciendo el sonido más horrible que todos hubieran escuchado jamás, Hirate estaba gimiendo de dolor pero no apartaba su mirada de su joven amo el cual podía ver que su acción estaba teniendo efecto y esperaba que está siempre estuviera en la mente de su joven amo, con lentitud saco ambas manos de su pecho trayendo consigo su corazón el cual latía desenfrenadamente en sus manos, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados, nadie había esperado esto mucho menos de Hirate

-Usted debe….hacer…lo….mismo….mi…lord…..

Hirate con su corazón en ambas manos lo apretó y lo destruyo ocasionado una explosión de su órgano vital el cual termino en pequeños pedazos esparcidos en la habitación así como también en el rostro de su joven amo.

…

Por los próximos dos años Oda Nobunaga cambio su forma de pensar y de actuar y se dedicó ayudar pero sobre todo a gobernar la provincia de Owari, su mirada mostraba una clara firmeza de lo que quería y deseaba con todo su corazón, un país libre de las guerras pero sobre todo de aquellas horribles cosas, los Furukimonos.

Pero jamás pensó que en uno de sus tantas persecuciones hacia ellos, encontraría lo que le robaría el alma y el corazón para siempre.

Un día como cualquier otro estaba persiguiendo a uno de los tantos Furukimonos sobre su caballo detrás de él venían sus fieles amigos y principales generales de sus tropas, ahora ellos portaban las armas dejadas por el antiguo gobernador de Owari las Teigus, las armas capaces de acabar con los Furukimonos, durante su persecución los tres se perdieron dentro de un extraño bosque, Nobunaga había seguido el rastro del Furukimono el cual había sido el más grande pero el más feo que había visto en su vida, el Furukimono se dirigía hacia un claro, para cuando Nobunaga saco su espada el Furukimono había escapado de su vista.

-Hijo de la reverenda…-Nobunaga maldijo entre murmullos y dio un movimiento en la correa de su caballo el cual comenzó a correr más rápido a través del bosque dirigiéndose al claro.

Nobunaga pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura, sonrió complacido cuando escucho los lamentos de la bestia, estaba herida dentro de poco le daría el golpe final ya se había retrasado y debía volver a Owari y encontrar a sus amigos, su caballo atravesó el bosque completo y entro aquel claro, lo que Nobunaga vio no se lo esperaba, detuvo a su caballo de las riendas.

Lo que sus ojos veían no lo podían creer en medio de ese claro había una hermosa mujer, la más bella incluso más que su misma madre, la cual hizo que su corazón diera un brinco por la sorpresa, no solo por su belleza sino porque ella estaba cubierta levemente por la sangre del Furukimono que ahora estaba muerte frente a sus pies.

Parecía que el cuerpo de Nobunaga en ese momento hubiera tenido vida propia, porque ahora se encontraba caminando hacia aquella hermosa mujer, la cual había alzado su rostro níveo y observo con mayor claridad aquel hermoso rostro que mostraba una clara sorpresa pero estaba cubierto con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

Nobunaga no había visto mujer más bella e enigmática en su vida; era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche los cuales se arrastraban por el suelo , vestía un hermoso kimono color blanco el cual estaba descubierto de los hombros levemente teniendo las mangas estilo alas de mariposa, el kimono en si tenía hermosos plasmados de flores recorriendo desde su pecho hasta la parte final de la falda del lado izquierdo, en donde de este mismo lado una hermosa flor blanca pegada al kimono sobresalida sostenida por listones en tonalidades de color gris y un rosa pastel, su hermosa piel blanca contrastaba de mejor manera con ese atuendo, así como también sus carnosos labios color rojo como la sangre misma, y unos hermosos ojos grises que parecían tener la luz de luna en ellos, eran únicos y enigmáticos.

La mujer no sabía que decir y mucho menos el, parecieron eternos aquellos pocos minutos que se vieron el uno al otro analizando lo más profundo del ser de ambos, fue ahí cuando la mujer se di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo que empezó a retroceder preocupada y asustada mientras guardaba su espada en la funda que colgaba detrás de su falda.

Nobunaga se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que la bella mujer quería hacer, la mujer retrocedió más y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera!.-Nobunaga grito y tomo a tiempo la mano de aquella mujer la cual empezó a temblar asustada

-Por favor…suéltame…no quiero que me hagas…..nada…-Hasta la voz de esa mujer era bella, era la voz otorgada por los mismísimos ángeles

-Yo…..-El no sabía que decir la piel de la mano de esa mujer era muy suave como las plumas

-Por favor, suéltame, juro que no diré nada, pero por favor suéltame.-la mujer trataba de todos los medios saberse del agarre de Nobunaga, ella tenía el rostro sonrojado por la cercanía de aquel hombre enigmático y apuesto.

-No.-dijo finalmente Nobunaga con una voz determinante

-¿Qué?.-la mujer pregunto conmocionada y más sonrojada que antes

-No hasta que me digas tu nombre.-Nobunaga sonrió como niño pequeño esa mujer era sumamente hermosa y por lo que vio sumamente fuerte, no la soltaría hasta que le dijera su nombre

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.-la mujer e pregunto cohibida

-Quiero conocer el nombre de tan bella mujer que con sus delicadas manos fue capaz de hacerle frente ante semejante criatura y sin ayuda.-Nobunaga tomo de mejor manera la mano de la mujer y la llevo hacia su boca donde deposito un suave pero significativo beso, la mujer dio un pequeño salto por la impresión, eso lo sintió Nobunaga incluso sintió el corazón acelerado de la misma, la mujer miro a Nobunaga a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, bajo la mirada para evitar contacto visual, y di un hermoso suspiro que hizo temblar a Nobunaga desde sus adentros

\- Motokami Midori Sayuri **.** -respondió con la mirada en el suelo

-Es un gusto my lady.-Nobunaga volvió a llegar la mano de Sayuri a sus labios donde la beso fervientemente haciendo que Sayuri elevara su rostro, Nobunaga sonrió y se inclinó enfrente de Sayuri aun sosteniendo su mano, hizo una reverencia que nunca antes había hecho en su vida, Sayuri lo miraba sorprendida y cohibida, Nobunaga no había conocido a tan bella, fuerte pero inocente mujer en su vida, volvió a besar su mano haciendo que de nueva cuenta Sayuri brincara…..-Mi nombre es Oda Kanosenosuke Nobunaga, Gobernante de la Provincia de Owari

La hermosa joven alzo su mirada viendo a Nobunaga sin creerlo, por su parte Nobunaga reía internamente, la señorita Sayuri era muy inocente y tierna como ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido, no solo eso si no todo de ella le atraía desde sus hermosos ojos grises como dos hermosas lunas brillantes, hasta el hermoso y enigmático vestido blanco que ella portaba en verdad era una princesa de las leyendas mas hermosas que alguna vez le hubiera gustado escuchar, Nobunaga tomo un mechón largo del cabello de Sayuri, esta ultima se sonrojo por el roce y mas al ver que Nobunaga lo llevo a sus labios y lo beso con infinito respeto y ternura

-Mi dulce dama.-dice Nobunaga en susurro y mirando a Sayuri con su mirada de color rojo

Sayuri se estremeció bajo la mirada de Nobunaga, una mirada que parecía devorarla con solo un leve parpadeo aun así no le molestaba y se dejo hacer

-señor…-fue lo único que pudo articular Sayuri antes de que Nobunaga la abrazara con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y la atrajera hacia el con firmeza pero con ternura….-eh?

-mi dulce dama, me ha cautivado con solo su mirada y ahora no la dejare.-dice Nobunaga sonriendo y mirando a Sayuri a los ojos con ternura como nunca antes lo había hecho

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nobunaga sonrió mientras recordar aquel momento que vio a su esposa por primera vez ese era su más preciado recuerdo, pero el que se lleva el primero fue cuando cargo a su primogénita por primera vez y última vez.

…

A pesar de ser la media noche no estaba totalmente cansada tenia demasiadas energía que no sabía cómo desperdiciarlas, además también tenía mucho enojo, era lo de siempre pero esta vez fue algo más fuerte, Mana había vuelto a tener uno de sus tanto ataques de enojo solo que esta vez dejo ver de lo que en verdad podía hacer si se enojaba en serio casi nos corta la cabeza a mí y Kageriki, este último trato de detenerla.

-El matarme no traerá de vuelta a su amado padre.-dije entre respiraciones estaba entrenando mis habilidades para un combate mano a mano…-Necesito terminar con estas energías y este enojo

Me puse de nuevo en forma de combate con ambos brazos arribas y con mi pierna izquierda levemente flexionaba, el árbol al que estaba usando como saco de boxear dentro de poco caería.

-aguanta solo un poco y ya me iré a dormir.-sonreí en medio de la penumbra sin nadie quien me viera, posicione mi brazo concentrando fuerza y me abalance hacia el árbol.

Estaba a pocos metros de golpear de nuevo el frondoso tronco, pero me tropecé con una roca en el camino , tambaleándome y dejando lado mi pose defensiva, mis ojos se enfocaron en el árbol aun y me di cuenta que había una gran rama filosa apuntando directamente a mi ojo izquierdo.

-Mierda.-exclame al tiempo que ponía mi mano con la que iba a golpear primero para que esta se clavara en la rama filosa

Cuando sentí casi el filo de la rama sobre la palma de mi mano esta emitió una poderosa luz violeta que destruyo la rama y el árbol en cuestión de segundos, caí al suelo aun con mi mano alzada hacia el árbol que ya no estaba, con un poco de dolor sobre mi frente alce mi cabeza para observar si paso anteriormente fue real, cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en el supuesto árbol ya no había nada, abrí mis ojos sorprendía al ver que lo había delante de mi mano era una enorme barrera de energía, un campo de energía el cual formaba hexágonos tal y como un panal de abejas, el campo de energía emitía brillos como el latido de un corazón así como ondas las cuales iniciaban en la palma de mi mano y se esparcía en todo el campo de energía.

-¿Cómo demonios hice esto?


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien, yo también estoy muy bien, pero últimamente mi imaginación ha tomado vacaciones hasta tangamandapio y no estoy segura hasta cuando van a regresar realmente, pero espero que no tarde mucho porque en verdad la necesito para escribir la historia la cual bueno ha tenido un buen trayecto y me siento orgullosa del resultado, pero no había sido posible sin el apoyo de todos ustedes, en verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y el tiempo que han tenido en tomarse la molestia de leerla y comentarla me hacen muy feliz, de verdad me hacen seguir impulsándome. Como siempre un saludo y un agradecimiento a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan animos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, bueno como siempre aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que realmente les guste como tal ya que como dije mi imaginación ahora como esta fallando y mucho, aun así gracias por su apoyo a la historia se les quiere mucho gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

 **marati2011;** y claramente me voy a basar en ellos aunque también estoy escribiendo una historia nueva en base a ellos dos pero me va a tomar tiempo en escribirla porque realmente quiero que la historia tenga un mayor contexto, cuando la termine y la publique puedo enviarte el link donde la estaré publicando

 **Deathlyblossom;** Do not worry about that, I know that you have things to do and that is understood, even so thank you very much for taking the time to read and leave your comment and if as time Saya and Nobunaga have more similarity in character and good as for Nobunaga And Sayuri I think to make a story of them apart so that it shows more in depth the relation of these personages as well as to reveal some things of the future histories but will not be much. And our dear Fumito is clear that loves Saya madly for her would do anything and if Korey does not escape anything believe me she is special, even so also thank you for understanding what will happen to the future in history regarding Saya also I started the chapter a little and I am adding and removing details even so I can not reveal much and also I ask an apology for the nerves that you cause with respect to the torture of the companion of paty. And mana, as you have seen in history is not going well and if mogari is the worst of all but that is the purpose of the story.

Thank you for commenting I hope that in your life and in your day to day you go very well we see in the next chapter

Capítulo 20.-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?

Sentí el suelo húmedo ante mi rostro, el suelo estaba muy frió, en todo mi cuerpo calaba como la más fuerte ventisca de invierno, abrí mis ojos con mucho sobreesfuerzo, por alguna razón todo me dolía horriblemente, cuando abrí totalmente mis ojos me vi envuelta en una extraña habitación, la cual tenía un color verde pastoso las paredes eran de metal, no había ninguna ventana ni siquiera lo que parecía ser una puerta, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?.

-¡Ah!

Cuando trate de moverme sentí un feo dolor en ambas de mis muñecas y en mis pies, cuando moví mis manos escuche el sonido de cadenas chocando una contra así como también el sonido provenía de mis pies, abrí mis ojos por la impresión y el susto, alce mi vista aparte de notar mi cabello totalmente esparcido por el suelo de metal había una enorme cadena que estaba sujeta al otro extremo de la habitación, moví mis manos nuevamente y fue ahí cuando vi que mis muñecas tenía una horribles heridas las cuales estaban echando un leve humo, la sangre tenía un color negro y la piel alrededor estaba totalmente roja en ambas partes, cuando vi eso dirigí mi mirada hacia mis pies en donde espero lo mismo pero en diferente agrado, no tenía mis zapatos mucho menos las mallas, las marcas en mis pies eran diferentes estas empezaban desde las rodillas hasta llegar a los dedos la gran herida fue hecha con lo que yo creía que era una espada, esta gran herida me dolía mucho más, la carne desprendida y sin querer unirse la sangre estaba de color negro, podía ver claramente mis músculos así como también parte de mi hueso, me asuste por la vista y comencé a moverme desesperadamente, pero cuando hice un movimiento súbitamente brusco todo mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a escupir sangre de mi boca la cual mancho en gran parte el suelo de metal.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué está pasando?.-mirada a todos lados asustada pero no había nada que se me hiciera familiar, a través de mi mirada observe como un fino trazo de sangre se deslizaba, ¿me descalabre la cabeza?, una leve punzada llego desde la parte trasera de mi cabeza…-¿Cómo paso esto?

El eco de mi voz en la habitación había empezado a molestarme y casi podía volverme loca, necesitaba tranquilizarme, tenía que tratar de recordar que había pasado, como había llegado aquí y por qué tenía estas heridas en partes cruciales de mi cuerpo, fue ahí cuando una tenue imagen se pasó a través de mi mente, aquello tenía muy pocas cosas, tan pocas que hicieron mi sangre hervir y mi corazón saltar de la impresión.

La imagen de una luna totalmente roja como sangre iluminando el cielo nocturno, usuarios en una pelea sangrienta, Paty y yo nos habíamos separado del grupo cuando vimos a…

-Berenice y Daniela.-pronuncie sus nombre sin poder creer lo que vi en aquel recuerdo

Ambas eran usuarias de unas poderosas Teigus, pero algo impido que acabáramos con ellas, el filo de una enormes tijeras cortando mis pies de un movimiento rápido y el sonido de las balas incrustándose en piel ajena, no solo a ellas pude lograr reconocer sino también a otra persona.

-Hiragi…..Mana

 **FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué piensan hacer que con la luna?

Detuve mi practica de espada mientras ponía atención a la chica de pelo rubio de la cual no quería memorizar su maldito nombre y parece que ella tampoco, en eso ambas estábamos de acuerdo ahora ella había venido por parte de su jefe a darme el recado, jamás le había mencionado que yo era la líder del grupo no habían razón para que mandara decírmelo a mí.

-¿Es sorda o qué?.-ella pregunto con arrogancia

-Yo pregunte primero, además, ¿Por qué me lo vienes a decir a mí?, yo no soy la líder del grupo si eso fue lo que pensó Oda Nobunaga

-¡No le llame de esa forma!.-ella grito mientras daba un paso al frente

-¡Y dile a él de una jodida vez que cada vez que se le ocurre un plan no mande a uno de sus miembros a decirlo solo a mí, yo no soy la líder!.-grite enojado mientras blandía mi espada cortando en el proceso un árbol y la roca, la chica se conmocionó en su lugar asustado y no era para tanto también había logrado herirla a ella, salvo que lo que la hirió fue la ventisca que provoque con la espada, así que no había peligro, me puse de nuevo firme y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda…..-Ellos están en el patio principal todos están entrenando, ve antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte matado con mi Teigu la asesina de un solo corte

Mostré mi espada aun de espaldas hacia ella, no quería ya nada que ver con ese equipo solo estábamos juntos por razones estratégicas y demás, mas no pensaba forma un unión de hermandad como ellos pensaban.

-Bien, siga con su entrenamiento

El sonido de pasos alejándose junto con el sonido de la puerta siendo deslizada para abrir y cerrar llego a mis oídos, ahora un leve viento soplaba con fervor meciendo mi cabello agarrado en forma de una coleta, el viento fresco hacia bien a mi piel empapada de sudor, la cual había adherido mi ropa de entrenamiento, solo un rato más y entraría a bañarme y ya después escucharía de otra persona de lo que vino a decir aquel miembro de Nobunaga.

Iba alzar mi espada para volver a iniciar con mi entrenamiento donde lo había dejado, pero me detuve, tomo con suavidad mi espada y la clave al respeto, me acerque a la roca que había cortado y me senté sobre ella y busque entre mis ropas lo que me ha causado tantos misterios.

De nuevo en mis manos alce hacia arriba aquel hermoso collar con la joya de color azul y adorno de media luna, había algo en este collar, algo que lo hacía misterioso pero a la vez poderoso, las pocas veces que me había puesto a observarlo como esta ocasión sentía una poderosa aura alrededor de este objeto.

-¿Qué demonios eres exactamente?.-me pregunte mientras soplaba de nuevo el viento fresco de la tarde

…

-¿La luna carmesí?.-Fumito cuestiono a Nobunaga con el ceño fruncido, estaban en su despecho de su casa dentro de este se encontraban Saru y Paty….-¿Por qué piensa aprovechar ese fenómeno astronómico?

-Como sabes la Teigu de Yunuen tiene como base de poder las fases de la luna mientras este en menguante o media su poder disminuye radicalmente, pero si esta en luna llena su poder se incrementa por mucho, por lo que puedo intuir que tal vez si esta se ve afectada por un fenómeno astronómico su poder puede que aumente más, la concentración de otro astro sobre la luna puede que haga eso.-Nobunaga explico mientras limpiaba su Teigu Incursión

-¿Cómo puede confiar en una teoría que no ha sido comprobada?, ¿Sabe lo mucho que está arriesgando?.-Fumito dio un paso hacia el frente mirando con severidad a Nobunaga el cual no había levantado su mirada para verlo estaba sumamente concentrado en limpiar y alistar su Teigu, no sabía a ciencia cierta pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo fuerte y malo se avecinaba

-Para eso estas tu Fumito.-Saru fue esta vez el que hablo, este plan lo habían estado verificando y corrigiendo desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Fumito miro de lado a Saru con una la misma expresión que le dirigió a Nobunaga

-Si la teoría de usar el poder de la Teigu de Yunuen con el astro lunar convertido en el astro de la sangre no funciona, tú serás el que dé la vuelta a todo, según me han dicho tú has logrado manejar la Teigu **Solución del As: Die Leaguer** , ¿verdad?.-Saru sonrió al ver la reacción de Fumito en el rostro claramente había dado en el blanco, ni siquiera Nobunaga podía controlar dos Teigus como Fumito lo había logrado.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Como tú eres el único por el momento de usar más de una Teigu así como también tienes el control sobre algunos Furukimonos usaremos todas tus habilidades en este plan.-Saru se alejó de ellos para ir hacia una gran estantería de libros de los cuales escogió uno el cual abrió y saco una hoja pequeña…-Esto se llevara a cabo con las siguientes acciones, espero que las cumplas Fumito

-Tsk, dime, ¿Qué es lo quieres que haga?.-Fumito chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos molesto odia que le dieran ordenes que no le gustaban

Saru sonrió al igual que Nobunaga, Saru se acercó hacia el escritorio de Nobunaga en donde dejo la hoja y con cuidado comenzó a desdoblarla hasta dejar un mapa completo de gran tamaño de toda la ciudad de Tokio, había varios puntos marcados con rojo y otros pocos marcados con azul.

-Como vez aquí, los puntos rojos serán los lugares donde pondrás los talismanes.-comenzó a explicar Nobunaga señalando con su dedo los 8 puntos de color rojo los cuales formaban una estrella de 8 picos….-Veras que tienen relación con la misma estrella de ocho picos la estrella que dibujaban todos los magos y brujas en la antigüedad incluso los mismos alquimistas

-¿Qué tienen que ver los alquimistas y brujas en esto?.-Fumito pregunto arqueando una ceja sin ver a Nobunaga su atención estaba totalmente en el mapa

-Nada solo lo digo para que te eduques, pero bueno sigamos, como todos sabemos que para activar estos talismanes estos deben romperse pero sería imposible para ti dejarlos caer todos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, aquí es donde Paty de ayudar.-Nobunaga señalo esta vez los puntos azules los cuales estaban en zonas que se interceptaban con los puntos rojos, pero los puntos azules tenían un punto de unión en común, el punto donde se unían estaba en un lugar bastante lejano era un punto muerto desde la perspectiva del individuo

-Angelise utilizara los hilos de su Teigu, ella estará en este punto en donde los hilos se dispersaran como vez en el mapa y se interceptaran con los puntos rojos, cuando vemos que el plan anterior que teníamos no funcionó yo daré la señal utilizando mi Teigu, lanzare una flecha al firmamento la cual tendrá una luz que solo será visible para el ojo de Angelise.-Saru saco de sus ropas lo que parecía ser una pequeña esfera la cual en su interior tenía algo que no se podía distinguir

-¿Cómo estarán dispersados todos, supongo que Saya va estar verdad?.-Fumito pregunto viendo discretamente a Nobunaga

-Sí, pero no estará contigo si es lo que piensas maldito pervertido sexual del maldito planeta de los simios.-Nobunaga respondió totalmente molesto mientras un aura negativa lo rodeaba mientras describía a Fumito

Angelise y Saru ahogaron una risa por como describió a Fumito, mientras que este solo quería saber dónde estaría su amada Saya, no le prestó atención a lo que Nobunaga dijo de él con tanta furia que casi quemaba.

-Saya estará con Angelise le servirá de apoyo así como también de protección, Saya es muy fuerte y confiamos mucho en sus habilidades.-Saru respondió con una sonrisa….-Tu estarás conmigo al este de la ciudad, Korey y Daisuke al norte de la ciudad, Yunuen y Fuyimura estarán en medio de donde se forma la estrella, Teresa y Nobunaga estarán al sudoeste de la ciudad y Kageriki estará en el sur.

-Oye, ¿Qué él no estará mas cerca de Saya y Angelise?.-Fumito reclamo aquello con mucha obviedad

-Si pero es porque si un Furukimono muere el puedo revivirlo como marioneta por la habilidad de su Teigu.- Nobunaga respondió mientras sonreía, Kageriki era un ser igual que ellos además no le había hecho daño a su preciada hija así que él lo quería como yerno antes que Fumito mil veces, pero según lo que Paty menciono él estaba interesado mucho en esa tal Hiragi Mana aquello fue una gran desilusión pero esperaba el cambiar las cosas, pero ahora que Fumito había tomado ventaja con su hija puede que ella ya se haya enamorado de él…-Primero lo mato a él y luego le lavo el coco a mi hija

Todos miraban como a Nobunaga empezaba a rodearlo nuevamente aquella aura pero esta vez fue más fuerte que antes

-Fumito, tienes que esforzarte mucho.-Angelise dije en susurro hacia Fumito el cual la miro sin mucho interés

-No necesito eso cuando todo esto termine la secuestrare y no sabrán de nosotros.-Fumito dijo por última vez mientras salía corriendo del despacho de Nobunaga ya que este se había parado y casi le lanzaba su espada a la cabeza si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Saru y Paty

-¡Maldito, primero te mato antes de que te lleves a mi princesa!.-Nobunaga grita eufórico mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Paty y Saru

Fumito solo escucho eso mientras salió de la habitación con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro, aquello lo había dicho en serio, claramente se iba a robar a Saya si su padre no les daba su bendición

-Ahora para acabar finalmente con la guerra necesito la legendaria Reliquia de dios, el pura sangre esta entre nosotros después de todo pero las canciones gemelas será otro utensilio que necesito, dos cosas por buscar y una ya en la mesa.-Fumito analizaba de nueva cuenta aquella profecía que encontró en el libro de las Teigus que Saya le presto…-¿Cómo hare para que Saya me crea que ella es la pura sangre?, ahora entiendo porque siempre Nobunaga la llama princesa

…

-Odio estar de esta forma y todo por su maldita culpa.-Mana maldecía entre dientes desde su cuarto en total oscuridad.

Hacia varios días que la dieron de alta del hospital, cuando ingreso fue la mayo humillación que había sentido en su vida, siendo lastimada por un maldito monstruo por un ser que no debía de existir más en este mundo, solo humanos podían habitar la tierra no seres inmundos y horrorosos como esa maldita mujer, ella merecía la muerte, no merecía la felicidad como ella anteriormente había deseado, no entendía como sus compañeros aun seguían apoyándola y no le reclamaban nada de la muerte de su amado padre, incluso Fuyimura del cual había pensado que la iba apoyar la dejo de lado incluso le reclamo por su actitud tan infantil que tuvo con Saya.

-Incluso tu maldito Fuyimura, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?.-Mana apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula no soportaba más la situación en la que estaba, sus brazos aun no sanaban por completo a pesar de que Kageriki se había tomado la libertad de cuidarla ella misma le había pedido que le diera de su sangre para que sus brazos sanaran mucho más rápido, pero él se negó rotundamente…-¿No creo que tu sangre Kageriki tenga el mismo efecto maldito que tiene la de la maldita de Saya?

Mana veía a través de la ventana el paisaje de la parte trasera de la casa del señor Mogari tampoco perdonaba la gran ofensa que dijo esa mujer contra el señor que hizo todo lo posible para encontrar a su padre el cual fue asesinado de forma tan cruel por ella, ese monstruo, cuando le dijo Saya esa verdad ella no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, su padre el cual había buscado hasta el cansancio ahora ya estaba muerto y no sabía dónde ese hombre, Fumito había tirado su cuerpo o que había hecho con él.

-Maldición, pero ahora no puedo dejarme guiar siempre por el enojo que ahora siento, primero tengo que vengar la muerte de Hiro, Kageriki dijo que las culpables estaban en el mismo equipo de el señor Oda, el mismo equipo que Fumito…espero que se mueran en una de sus misiones si es que el señor Oda los pone a hacer alguna.-Mana dijo mientras sentía como el viento entraba por su ventana y golpeaba su cara.

Mana dejo de pensar en todo aquello, necesitaba descansar para poder tan siquiera recuperar la movilidad en uno de sus brazos para poder manipular a Extase como antes lo había hecho, cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a un oponente fue cuando el enemigo que todos tenían en común ataco esta casa, ella no pudo hacer mucho ya que nunca había estado en algo tan grave que solo se podía controlar con golpes y violencia, la otras veces que se enfrentaron fue cuando ella la salvo de ser asesinada por aquella chica la cual no recordaba o mejor dicho nunca vio como realmente era ya que ese monstruo la había dejado totalmente irreconocible.

-Quiero ser más fuerte, no quiero depender de nadie más, quiero poder para superar todo lo que se interponga en mi camino, no quiero volver a sufrir

- _Deseas poder_

Mana alzo su mirada ante repentina voz que apareció en su cuarto, ella miro hacia todos los lados para buscar su origen, al principio creyó que había sido Kageriki pero ella sabía que Kageriki no poseía tal voz profunda, su voz si era encantadora pero no como la que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Quién fue?.-Mana se preguntó mientras regresaba su vista hacia la ventana

Cuando Mana pregunto aquello ya nada paso después, confundida pensando que tal vez todo aquello se debía a su constante estrés de pensar siempre en lo mismo y en sus deseos de venganza ocasiono tal alucinación por lo que opto que era mejor irse a dormir.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la silla en la cual había estado sentada mirando a través de la ventana el cielo oscuro, todo se le hacia difícil porque no podía usar sus brazos, aunque los tuviera enyesados, ella sabía que el movimiento de los dedos le ayudaría pero cuando intento mover algo con los dedos o mejor dicho cuando trato de mover sus dedos en un suave movimiento estos le dolieron hasta el alma, aquello no le hubiera esperado, maldijo internamente a ese monstruo muchas veces incluso hace poco lo hizo pero por ahora dejaría ese asunto de lado y se concentraría en mejorarse completamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cama observo desde donde estaba que había una nota junto con un pequeño frasco el cual estaba un lado de la pequeña nota la cual no estaba ni doblada está totalmente extendida, lo que vio la dejo un tanto precavida, en la nota estaba escrito aparte de un mensaje era el número telefónico de alguien.

- _Cuando te vayas a bañar llena la bañera y disuelve lo que está dentro del frasco, entra en la bañera sin los yesos de tus brazos y bebe el agua al sumérgete.-_ Mana leyó todo lo que la nota decía y miro el frasco para después ver el número de teléfono, ella pensó que tal vez debía ser el teléfono de la misma persona que le dejo el frasco en su cama

Mana miro el frasco por varios momentos más, ladeo su cabeza de lado a lado, había pensado en comprobar lo que hacia aquel liquido del frasco mañana, pero la voz que oyó hace un rato la tenía perturbada, una idea cruzo su mente, frunció el ceño levemente y con cuidado se agacho y tomo con su boca el pequeño frasco apretándolo levemente con sus dientes para después salir y dirigirse a la bañera que estaba más alejada de todos los cuartos de los demás.

Claramente como pensó en su recorrido, todos ya estaban durmiendo incluso aquel monstruo, cruzo en total dos pasillos para llegar a su destino el cual estaba casi en lo más recóndito de la casa, con su pierna abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, cuando lo logro entro en el gran baño de total madera, se acercó a la bañera y abrió los grifos con su pierna con mucha dificultad temiendo que en el proceso el frasco se le cayera y rompiera.

Escucho el agua cayendo con fuerza sobre la bañera poco a poco el vapor empezó a inundar la habitación, ella no supo cómo logro hacer lo que hizo, pero ahora el frasco estaba totalmente vacío así como también con sus brazos totalmente libres del yeso aunque tuvo que sufrir un gran dolor para quitárselos de encima también fue lo mismo con su ropa, quedando solamente en ropa interior, con sumo cuidado entro en la bañera y se relajó, al principio no sintió nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que un feo y horrible dolor recorrió ambos de sus brazos como si algo estuviera colándose dentro de ella, alzo sus brazos y observo con horror que claramente el líquido que había disolvió en la bañera se estaba mintiendo en sus brazos como si fuera una serpiente, trato de salir de la bañera pero el dolor fue más fuerte que su convicción terminando cediendo en el momento, el agua chapotear se escuchaba muy fuerte como si lo que estuviera dentro se retorciera como animal en jaula, Mana ahoga de mejor manera sus gritos no quería que nadie la escuchara y la interrogara por sus acciones, para cuando su agonía termino ella estaba boca abajo, salto al sentir más el aire llegar a sus pulmones, tomo varias bocanadas de aire para poder recobrar su compostura.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?.-Mana se preguntó mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su mano…-¿Eh?

Mana se paró de inmediato de la bañera y miro con asombro a sus manos, ya no las tenía lastimadas, no había nada del daño que le había ocurrido, solo había pequeñas cicatrices en las partes donde el hueso de sus manos se rompió y salió de donde debía estar, cuando dirigió su vista hacia la bañera todo aquel líquido que había derramado ya no estaba incluso se sorprendió al notar que toda al agua estaba cubierta por un coló carmesí, incluso había rastros de lo que parecía se algo pequeño pero totalmente negro y del cual salía aquello que le dio la tonalidad al agua.

Aunque aquello era en verdad repugnante al volver a ver sus brazos ahora totalmente curados no pudo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa sádica ahora estaba totalmente bien, ya no necesitaba estar más atada sin hacer nada, ahora podía ser capaz de cobrar su venganza, dejo su ropa ahí en el baño pero llevándose el frasco consigo, salió del baño en dirección a su habitación ni el poderoso frió que hacia esa noche podía detenerla, mejor dicho no sentía el mismo frió calando en su piel.

Entro a su cuarto con prisas cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo y fue en busca de su celular el cual encontró en la cómoda que estaba cerca de su ventana, toco la pantalla táctil sutilmente pero con rapidez, regreso a su cama y busco aquel papel el cual permanecía intacto como antes, lo tomo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra marco el número de 10 dígitos con prisas tiro el papel al piso y tomo con ambas manos su celular llevándolo a uno de sus oídos, el sonido de esperar la impacientaba más, hasta que escucho como la llamada fue recibida.

-Esperaba tu llamada un poco más tarde pero veo que no esperaste, es muy raro eso de ti Hiragi, aunque debería decir antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo Hiragi-san

Mana llevo una mano a su boca para tapar el grito de alegría, mezclado con alivio y tristeza, él no estaba muerto como Saya lo había dicho anteriormente, él estaba bien, sano y salvo y él le había dado una nueva oportunidad que no debía de desperdiciar, ahora podía cumplir su ansiada meta de venganza y sadismo que tanto añoraba desde hace ya varias semanas pero si lo hubiera sabido mucho antes sus intenciones habían sido desde hace buen tiempo en verdad, ya no podía esperar mas.

-Mogari-san.-Mana llamo en su nombre con anhelo mientras que por la otra línea Mogari reía en sus adentros ahora solo quedaba un último paso y todo se llevaría acabo como planearon con anterioridad

….

Pasaron los días como siempre, hasta que llego el tan anhelado dia que todos esperábamos, ya en la noche a las 9 todos tomaron posiciones, cuando todos salimos nos dimos cuenta que como había dicho Nobunaga casi no había nadie en las calles, varios locales y los que siempre por lo regular cerraban a altas horas de la noche ya estaban cerrados, el movernos en la ciudad sin aparentar nada fuera de lo normal, yo y Paty fuimos al lugar que nos tocaba aquel parque detrás de nosotras Kageriki nos seguía de cerca hasta irse por otro rumbo, cuando llegamos al punto que nos correspondía Paty comenzó a prepararse, yo estaba atenta a las indicaciones de Fumito por medio de un micrófono el cual tenia en mi oreja izquierda, el me decía de vez en cuando la hora, ahora eran las 10 en punto, solo 2 horas mas y todos estaríamos listos, podía escuchar como a lo lejos se oían las sirenas de los autos policiacos, ahora la seguridad estaba incrementada, mire al cielo nocturno, y me fije en la luna, cuando salimos no un cambio muy claro, pero cuando me le quede viendo por un poco mas de tiempo fue cuando note un pequeño cambio sobre la luna

-La luna….-dije en susurro al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por alguna razón mi sangre empezó a arder y moverse frenéticamente en mi interior como si de cascadas o algo parecido se tratasen.

-¿Qué pasa con la luna Saya?.-Paty me pregunto. Paty a la cual fije mi vista sobre ella, deje mi espada recargada sobre un árbol y le señale el cielo con la luna que lo iluminaba, ella dirigió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno y abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendida

-Esta comenzando ya.-dijo Paty…-Fue una buena decisión salir temprano

-Entonces aviso a los demás.-dije y presione el botón de comunicación que había en el intercomunicador que me dieron…..-Aquí Saya, debo reportar que el eclipse ha comenzado, la fase de la luna carmesí ha dado inicio, Nobunaga-san hay que estar atentos

- _"Entendido".-_ dijeron los demás

- _"Bien, todos espero que estén listos, Fumito comienza a poner los sellos".-_ dijo Nobunaga del otro lado de la línea con autoridad

- _"Estoy en eso"_.-dijo Fumito del otro lado de la línea

- _"Captado, dentro de una hora todos nos comunicaremos de nuevo, estén atentos".-_ dijo Nobunaga serio

- _"Entendido".-_ dijimos todos y la transmisión de corto

-¿Qué tal todo?.-cuestiono Paty

-Que estemos todos listo, en cualquier momento podríamos empezar.-dije tomando de nuevo mi espada

-Ya veo, en ese caso yo también debo apurarme.-dijo Paty y se puso su Teigu en ambas de sus manos y los hilos comenzaron a moverse con vida propia, yo mire de reojo lo que estaba haciendo

-Cross Tail.-dije en susurro mientras Paty se inclinaba levemente de rodillas y ponía ambas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tenía su mirada puesta al frente y miraba a todos lados.

Permanecí con ella de esta forma un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que decidí que era mejor ir a revisar los alrededores, cuando pensé en eso, decidí activar mi habilidad ocular, ante mi el paisaje cambio totalmente, podía ver los puntos vitales de todo ser vivo, los arboles no eran la excepción la forma de vida de los arboles era de igual forma que la de un humano, pero en ellos había un punto central donde la energía se concentraba en gran escala, cuando lo vi detenidamente aquello me sorprendió en muchos aspectos, no me había puesto analizar nunca la naturaleza, camine por todo el parque observando cualquier indicio, no había nadie en el lugar solo aves o cualquier animal pequeño del parque, una gran fuente se alzaba en medio del parque, el agua caía como una cascada y formaba un hermoso arcoíris, fue ahí cuando recibí la comunicación de Fumito toque el comunicador en un botón especial donde solo nosotros nos íbamos a comunicar

-¿Cómo va todo?.-le pregunte

- _"ya todo esta listo para el ataque, además de que la luna esta en la mitad del eclipse mucho antes de lo planeado, Yunuen ha empezado concentrar el poder sobre su Teigu y para mi sorpresa el poder de la Teigu de Yunuen si ha incrementado".-_ dijo Fumito serio

-Aunque haya empezado antes, eso no dictamina algo bueno, hay mucho silencio en comparación a las otras noches.-dije y mire el eclipse al tiempo que caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaba Paty

- _"Lo mismo pienso todo esta muy calmado en comparación con las noches anteriores, esto no me tiene buena espina"_.-dijo Fumito seriamente

-Debemos estar atentos.-dije al tiempo que mire al cielo y abrí mis ojos sorprendida….-Maldición

- _"¿Qué pasa Saya?"_

-Fumito la luna….-dije y escuche la leve exclamación de Fumito ante lo que se veía en el cielo nocturno, la gran luna estaba cerca de su fase terminal para completar el eclipse

Comencé a correr en dirección hacia Paty, para llegar rápido di un gran salto poniéndome detrás de Paty la cual me volteo a ver sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa Saya?, no debes hacer eso puedes llamar la atención.-dijo Paty poniéndose de pie

-No hay tiempo para que me estés regañando Paty.-le dije seria

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta urgencia que pasa?.-cuestiono Paty preocupada

-Paty haz lo que de te dijo Nobunaga que tuvieras que hacer cuando la luna carmesí este en su punto total y esta ya esta totalmente.-dije al tiempo que señala la luna ya en su punto y vi como Paty se estremeció cuando la vio

-En seguida.-dijo

Paty hizo lo que tuvo que hacer lanzo los hilos de sus manos en diferentes direcciones los cuales pude ver que se clavaron en la zonas donde Fumito había puesto aquellos sellos para que se liberaran los Furukimonos de los talismanes, cuando estos se agarraron a cada talismán Paty movió sus dedos como si estuviera moviendo una marioneta

-" _¡¿Qué demonios hacen mocosas?!"_.-la voz de Nobunaga hizo que me desconcentrara totalmente

-¿Qué quiere decir usted?, No ve que la luna ya esta en su punto carmesí total.-dije reclamándole a el ahora

-" _¡Eso es una ilusión!".-_ grito del otro lado de la línea a lo cual yo no comprendí de inmediato hasta que volví a fijar mi vista sobre la luna que supuestamente ya estaba totalmente roja, y fue ahí cuando comprendí la luna estaba a penas en fase media, mire uno de los tantos relojes y ya eran las 11. La luna estaría roja cual carmesí cuando fueran las doces

-No puede ser…-dije sorprendida y fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo mas y escucho como las bestias es decir los Furukimonos comenzaron a rugir con fiereza…..-¡Paty!

Le llame a Paty la cual me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzando su pulgar en señal de existo absoluto, pero yo solo negué con mi rostro y le señale de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno apuntando directamente hacia la luna que debía estar carmesí, el rostro de ella se contorsionó a uno de asombro y susto total, sus ojos reflejaban su confusión yo y ella teníamos el mismo presentimiento pero no fue hasta que a lo lejos veíamos como una gran cúmulo de hielo se alzaba con grandes estacas las cuales fueron destruidas con facilidad, después se escucho una explosión en unos de los lugares que Nobunaga dijo que eran importantes para esta misión, pude ver como a lo lejos un gran torbellino de aire de hizo presente en otras de las direcciones destruyendo edificios de gran tamaño, aquella debía de ser la Teigu Humanoide la velocidad de relámpago Susanoo, debajo de nosotros las tierra tembló con gran fuerza ambas nos miramos y saltamos a tiempo, el suelo bajo nosotros se rompió totalmente grandes pedazos de tierra salieron volando hacia nosotras, Paty los destruyo con su Teigu con suma facilidad, los hilos de Cross Tail eran muy duros a pesar de su apariencia tan delicada, a lo lejos mire como Korey peleaba contra Susanoo con gran fuerza pero la pelea estaba dispareja eran dos contra uno, pude ver como Korey utilizaba todo el poder de su Teigu con facilidad contra los enemigos grandes lanzas de hielo caían sobre los enemigos con letalidad y velocidad destruyendo todo a su paso pero tanto como la usuaria como la Teigu se resistían totalmente, rompían con fuerza descomunal aquellos grandes bloques y lanzas de hielo que Korey creaba con mucha facilidad y velocidad, aun así ante eso, Korey creo dos espadas y lanzas para comenzar a pelear contra ellos, pero no era así ya en ese mismo momento Daisuke llego a ayudarla, el había tomado armas de fuego y los disparos a larga y corta distancia se escucharon en todo el lugar, él había comenzado a pelear contra Susanoo, mas lejos de donde ellos dos estaban el sonido de otro tipos de disparos con un sonido que irritaba los oídos y opacaba a los demás llego ante mis propios sentidos, era Fumito el estaba peleando contra otro enemigo y por los constantes y fuertes disparos era alguien a quien Fumito esperaba o no esperaba, pero a pesar de que mis demás compañeros comenzaron a pelear contra diferentes oponentes el único poder que no sentí fue el del señor Nobunaga el parecía una sombra ante todo lo que estaba pasando, su presencia todo se había desvanecido, el realmente era para temer, pero cuando fije mi vista en otro punto cerca de mi y de Paty el mundo se me vino abajo y mi cara de sorpresa y duda no dudo en mostrarse con facilidad, era una mujer la que estaba ahí cerca de nosotras pero aquella chica cuando la vi no podía creer que era ella, fue una de las amigas de Berenice y de Daniela, era Sanjuana la que estaba peleando contra Korey junto con la Teigu Susanoo, la cual golpeo a Korey con su Bo mandándola volar lejos, Sanjuana se lanzo hacia ella para golpearla pero Korey lo esquivo con facilidad y cuando estuvo ella en el cielo dio un giro sobre este y dejo caer una gran lluvia de hielo sobre los ocho puntos cardinales que Nobunaga había marcado a lo lejos podía seguir escuchando el rugir de los Furukimonos con odio, incluso pude sentir como algunos habían sido asesinados por el poder de Korey, después vino el rugido de dos bestias totalmente diferentes para mi, una de ellas ya la había visto, aquella era la Teigu de Nobunaga siendo usada ya como armadura así como también la Teigu de Izayo que se había manifestado en el lugar donde estaba Kageriki, fruncí mi ceño ante la diferencia de poder, podía jurar que en ese momento estábamos perdiendo y de la peor manera que puedo decir, éramos mas que ellos, no comprendía nada, cuando Paty y yo estábamos cerca de tocar el suelo, sentí una presencia sobre nosotros y con agilidad sobre mi saque mi espada y rompí una gran roca junto con unas plumas dagas, varias de ellas me rozaron sacándome una leve chispa de sangre en mi, di un pequeña pirueta sobre mi eje para caer sobre una roca inclina y lanzarme hacia el cielo para luchar, aquella era la Teigu Mastema junto con su usuario el cual cubrió mi golpe de mi espalda con ambas de su alas como un escudo, pero su rostro como aquella vez no pude verle ahora estaba frente a mi con mucha claridad

-Daniela.-dije con profundo odio y molestia mientras ella sonreía con desdén

-Saya.-dijo mi nombre, deje de chocar espada contra su Teigu alada y di de nueva cuenta un giro sobre mi eje y golpe con fuerza a Daniela haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el piso

El lugar donde ahora me encontraba me ayuda a de visar de mejor manera el escenario en el cual estábamos todos, podía ver fuertes rayos de energía ir y venir, aquellos rayos de energía de diferente proporción le pertenecían a Fumito, toque el botón especial sobre el aparato que me permitía comunicarme con el, cuando presione el botón un feo sonido llego a mis oídos y tome aquel aparato fuera de mi oreja con molestia y lo destruí blandiendo levemente mi espada, habian interferido con las comunicaciones

Y fue ahí cuando escuche el sonido de armas chocando con fuerza y rapidez, fije mi mirada sobre aquella pelea la cual era entre Berenice y Paty.

Berenice tenia la misma velocidad y fuerza que Paty, la pelea era pareja, Paty utilizaba con agilidad sus hilos para impedir que los fuertes golpes de Berenice no le hicieran daño alguno deteniéndolos amarrándolos, cuando ella logro detener uno por un corto tiempo supuse yo, ella se alejo de Berenice la cual estaba usando una mascara la cual estaba entre la clasificación de Teigus desconocidas por su poder, el cual no conocía muy bien, pero Paty debía tener cuidado con ella y en manos de una enemiga como ella, al ver como Paty se alejó de ella, movió su mano y los hilos crearon una lanza la cual Paty lanzo hacia Berenice la cual ella misma la esquivo o mejor dicho destruyo, aquella mascara otorgaba fuerza, agilidad y un gran conocimiento a su usuario aquello no pintada en verdad nada bien, pero esta vez yo me concentre en mi pelea con Daniela la cual emergió del suelo destruido ella estaba muy herida mas de lo que aparentaba, di una pirueta para caer en el suelo y después impulsarme para volver a pelear contra ella-

Nuestra pelea se llevaba solo en las alturas ella tenia mucha mas ventaja que yo, pero aun así yo no me dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente, utilizaba siempre sus errores para poder aprovecharme de la situación, los huecos que ella dejaba ver en sus múltiples ataques que me dirigía uno tras otro sin descansar, sus alas creaban y creaban dagas las cuales destrozaba con mi espada maldita, ella dejo un gran hueco en una de sus defensas el cual utilice como apoyo para atacarla con fuerza esta vez, cuando aparecí enfrente de ella con toda la guardia baja ella abrió mucho los ojos por sorpresa, concentre mi puño con una gran fuerza y la golpe en su estomago fuertemente haciendo que en el proceso le rompiera dos costillas y dañando uno de sus órganos en este caso el estomago, la fuerza con la arremetí fue muy fuerte que la mande de nuevo contra el suelo en el proceso de su caída ella perdió sus alas, su Teigu quedo desactivada totalmente, un gran cráter se formo por el mimo impacto producido por su caída

-¡Daniela!.-escuche grita asustada a Berenice aun con su mascara puesta y peleando contra Paty la cual seguía atacando una y otra vez contra Berenice impidiendo que ella fuera hasta Daniela las veces anteriores y esta vez para venir ayudarla a pelear contra mi, con un movimiento rápido descendí de las alturas cerca de una mal herida Daniela la cual había quedo semiinconsciente por el mismo golpe que le di.

Ahora estaba aun lado de ella observando como ella se movía como si aun pudiera pelear contra mi en ese estado de salud en esos momentos, mire por unos cuantos segundos, su mirada y la mía se encontraron por unos segundos los cuales para mi parecieron horas, eleve mi espada alzando su filo hacia arriba en ese momento mis ojos se volvieron rojos, mi cuerpo no temblaba mas no sentía remordimiento alguno de querer matar a un ser humano, tal vez en verdad la maldición se había roto sobre mi, el filo de mi espada brillo a pesar de que no tenia alcance de la vista para verla , pero parecía que el filo de la espada y de mi se hubieran vuelto uno solo, fruncí mi ceño levente hacia Daniela la cual estaba lista para intentar levantarse vi como su mirada se transformo a una de miedo total, estaba temblando y su mente parecía no saber que pensar mucho menos que hacer.

-Adiós.-dije para blandir mi espada hacia abajo para golpearla y matarla pero no pude hacerlo, no fue porque la maldición aun seguía en mi, sino por que escuche varios disparos cerca de mi, conmocionada volteé y vi a Paty tirada en el piso con dos disparos de pistola en partes de torrentes sanguíneos especiales para el cuerpo humana…..-¡PATY!

Baje mi espada y mi defensa, la usuaria contra la que peleo Paty estaba en el suelo inconsciente y sin la mascara, cuando di el primer paso para correr hacia Paty el sonido de pistolas siendo recargadas y disparadas llego a mi mente y después sentí un fuerte peso sobre mi que me impidió seguir caminando incluso seguir de pie, todo me daba vueltas, aquellas balas no eran normales, tenían una droga que fue especialmente fabricada para mi, para los experimentos para los que fui usada cruelmente, no sentí cuando caí al suelo mucho menos cuando solté mi espada, el dolor sobre los lugares en los que fui disparada no me dolían, habian entumecido las balas mi cuerpo entero, mire a los lados con mis ojos alce mi cabeza para observa y averiguar de donde habían provenido, pero no encontré nada, hasta que escuche una voz familiar enfrente de mi mas alejada de donde estaba Paty muriéndose, emergió de las sombras una mujer, la cual poco a poco se fue mostrando con cada paso que ella daba , la luna poco a poco se fue cubierto por un color de la sangre, dentro de poco serian las 12 de la noche, el tiempo en el que debió haber sido el ataque, cuando la luna se puso rojo totalmente, abrí mis ojos sin creer en la mujer que estaba ahora enfrente de mi había pasado sobre el cuerpo de Paty sacando mucha mas sangre de su cuerpo y acelerando su muerte, mire con odio a aquella mujer, no podía ser lo que mis ojos veían, ella debía estar en la casa reposando, pero ella estaba aquí y sin ninguna discapacidad de promedio, ella se acerco mas a mi y pude ver su arrogante y maldito rostro el cual estaba adornado por una fea sonrisa, mi enojo incremento mas, ella había sido la que nos había delatado, ella se había puesto en contacto con Mogari, cuando iba a reclamar unas grandes tijeras cruzaron mi visión las cual se fueron del alce de mi vista, pero sentí un fuerte golpe contra mi cabeza, mi visión poco a poco se fue haciendo borrosa y la cual la mantenía mirándola, escuche como ella reía sarcástica.

-¡Fue un éxito!.-grito ella con inmensa alegría

Antes de que cayera inconsciente, mi furia contra ella no se fue, fruncí mi ceño levente hasta que mi cabeza toco el suelo frio y destruido, ahora veía sombras, mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco pero antes de caer dije su nombre con profunda ira, su traición nunca la espere…..pero mucho menos….. la imagine

-Hiragi….Mana….-Dije entrecortadamente antes de caer inconsciente

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese momento Paty comenzó a gritar tratando de despertar a saya de uno u otra forma que fuera posible pero era no lo era, no por el momento había sido atrapada en no solo ella sino todos en una trampa elaborada, Paty dirigió su vista hacia la responsable de todo esto con furia, podía ella sentir como su sangre hervía del enojo y frustración

La sonrisa de Mana en esos lapsos momentos se incremento mas de lo que debía ser incluso parecía mas la risa de un demonio maldito salido del mismo inframundo que la sonrisa de un humano común y corriente, aquello era espeluznante y grotesco, después la risa de Mana se escucho en todo el lugar, una risa de terror y algo rara para venir de una chica como ella, el viento que antes había dejado de soplar ahora lo volvía ha hacer pero con la diferencia de que ahora era mucho mas frio y helado de costumbre, además de que el mismo viento pero no solo el viento sino también las plantas, los arboles, flores y nubes temblaban por el miedo aquella risa sacada del infierno. Berenice y Daniela también estaban impactadas pero nada aterradas aun así Paty podía ver en las miradas de ambas un profundo recelo a Mana por una razón que por el momento desconocía, ahora lo único que le importaba era su prima, algo en su interior le decía que nada iba por buen camino.

La luna roja llego pocos minutos después y Paty tuvo una terrible visión, ella comenzó a temblar dejando de prestarle atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor, ante sus ojos la imagen de un gran lago de sangre, con su prima en medio y la cual lloraba y le alzaba la mano a ella implorando y pidiendo ayuda en desesperación, mientras una sombra se acercaba, ella en esa visión podía ver como esa horrible sombra de los infiernos se acercaba a su prima de forma grotesca y deseando mas de su prima, a pesar de que Paty queria gritar y acercarse en la visión grandes paredes de hierro se lo impedían totalmente, por mas que ella golpeo hasta romper sus manos en la visión las grandes paredes de hierro permanecieron igual, pero lo que vio en la visión, lo que le hacia a su prima, hizo que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor.

Daniela, Berenice y Mana vieron el comportamiento de Paty mientras ella estaba en la visión que tenia, Daniela y Berenice se preocuparon bastante pero Mana solo veía con indiferencia lo que pasaba pero sacaba una sonrisa de diversión, sea lo que sea que haya visto aquella mocosa le hacia sentirse dichosa mas de lo que esperaba una sensación de satisfacción propia con respecto a lo que le iba a pasar a Saya y a su prima la hacían casi querer bailar, ella desea que se pudrieran en las entrañas del infierno pero mas saya al haberle arrebatado a su padre y también por aliarse con ese maldito de Fumito Nanahara, además, el dolor de saya es el dolor y el pesar del mismo Fumito Nanahara, ahora los haría sufrir a ambos, por lo que le hicieron a su familia, por la eternidad los haría hasta que le imploraran de rodillas, hasta que no pudieran mas, su pesar, su dolor, su hambruna, sus lagrimas era su placer total, todas las personas que tuvieron las desdicha de toparse con ellos y que sus vidas les fueron arruinadas por ellos también tendrían sus venganza la que ellos quisieran, y aquellos que estuvieran de lado de esos monstruos sin humanidad sin sentimientos y que eran la escoria del mundo, tendrían el mismo castigo que los malnacidos de Saya y Fumito, ellos recibirían los castigos mas antiguos y dolorosos de todos y los que los harían caer en la locura total no podía esperar mas para hacerlos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, con la luna carmesí en señal de victoria para su contingente ella por fin se sentía libre del lazo pútrido que forjo con ese monstruo de saya ahora era un mujer nueva, plena y feliz, la cual ahora comenzaba una nueva vida pero para que fuera totalmente buena tenia que primero eliminar su pasado y ahora lo tenia enfrente, era la hora de su venganza la de ella y la de su amado señor Mogari, ya queria ver su rostro sonriente así como también el deseo de sus ojos de machacar y torturar a esos monstruos, hoy bajo la luna carmesí comenzaba el camino del dolor pasa Saya y Fumito.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén bien, yo estoy bien bueno no tanto que esta parte es la mas difícil para mi de escribir, ya lo hice una vez en la primera versión de Nueva Guerra y Mi Pasado , fue tan difícil para mi escribir esto, no tenia idea de como hacerlo ya que en verdad no es facil escribir esto ya que es una sensación de miedo puro que incluso en tus mas horridos sueños es muy pesado tan física como mentalmente que trauma, aun así espero que haya quedado bien, como siempre quiero dar gracias a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan animos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo

 **marati2011;** así es Mogari es un infame de los peores y mas en este capitulo veras porque es el rey de los infames

 **Deathlyblossom;** Thank you very much for your words and for your waiting for the publication of a new chapter as always I am glad that you have always liked me I work so that the chapter is the best even better than the previous one, as you really saw Mana has changed and if it could be said That Mana feels something for that infamous Mogari, I hate it with all my heart and more in this chapter and you will see why I hate it and I hope you do not kill me for what I did in this chapter. The love of Fumito to Saya is sincere and very deep almost surpassing to the one of Itsuki the companion who saved the life to Saya in Ukishima when everything was known, it is clear that Fumito will do everything by saya even give its own to life in exchange for that Do not take his beloved again, as always thanks for comments and for taking the time to read it, you really make me very happy, I hope that everything goes well in your life day by day, I wish you the best of luck. : D

Capítulo 21.-REVELACIONES

Desde lo lejos se podían ver las grandes estalas de humo y el gran fuego arrasando con todo, la presencia de los bomberos , policías y paramédicos no tardaron nada en llegar, a pesar de que la gran parte de la ciudad dormía no podían descontar a las personas que estaban aun de vagos por la gran ciudad cubierta por el manto de la noche, sin duda un buen espectáculo más allá de donde estas personas se encontraban observaban a otro grupo de personas abandonando el lugar con suma discreción de la misma forma que una sombra lo haría, salvo que una persona de aquel grupo se quedó parado y observa en la dirección donde ellos estaban, eso fue algo que no se esperaron y fue más su sorpresa cuando un brillo rojizo pero oscuro se concentró en los ojos de aquel ser y detrás de él emergió como protector un fiero dragón de color blanco de gran altura sus dientes eran sumamente aterradores de los cuales salía sangre cuajada y fresca sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y con la pupila en forma de cruz casi podían escuchar como de esa bestia provenían gruñidos pero que hacían retumbar al más leve vidrio o hasta el material más pesado, sus ojos estuvieron pegados sobre aquel sujeto y en figura protectora que apareció detrás de este mismo, una mira de odio y venganza está escrita en ambos seres, no supieron que paso pero cuando parpadearon ninguno de los dos ya estaba en el lugar, solo dejaron la sensación de muerte cerca impregnada en el aire.

-¿Creo que nos metimos en problemas?.-Izayo dijo con un tono cansado, al tiempo que miraba su herida del abdomen que ya iba cerrando, pero le dolía, aun no caía en cuenta cómo es que su hermano logro conseguir aquellas especias venenosas por culpa de esas cosas su regeneración estaba tardando mucho más de lo normal, pero por otra parte habían logrado su objetivo

-De que hablas, esta era nuestra misión de todas formas, solo encubrimos a nuestras compañeras junto con la nueva recluta, aun me sorprende que haya traicionado de esa forma a su equipo.-Sanjuana miraba todo desde un punto de vista diferente el escenario se le hacía familiar sintió una fea opresión en el pecho Susanoo quien estaba a su lado puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla, ella debería estar desmayada ahora por todo el poder que ella utilizo al haber utilizado su técnica secreta sin duda alguna su portadora era igual que su antiguo y lejano portador.

-Bueno tienes razón, pobre de mi hermano Kageriki el pobre sufrió una ruptura de la peor forma que ni yo mismo me la había esperado, pero debo decir que en verdad no tiene mal gusto mi hermano.-Izayo sonrió con deseo al ver aquella deliciosa jovencita virgen con semejantes curvas

-Vete a la mierda

-Oh, Bere.-Sanjuana volteo hacia atrás y vio a su amiga que había vuelto, en verdad estuvo muy preocupada cuando observo desde donde estaba que casi moría a manos de esa dos chicas…-Por dios mira como estas, debiste haberte quedado en el lugar secreto

Sanjuana se acercó a su amiga y observo todos los cortes que tenía en la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba sorprendida por Berenice la cual había esquivado con maestría aquellos hilos sin que le dieran una zona vital, no por nada Mogari le había encargado esta misión de suma importancia, iba comenzar a hablar pero se detuvo al ver como su amiga tenía una expresión de afligimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Esta bien Bere?.-Susanoo pregunto al ver también el estado de su compañera era raro

-Si solo estoy algo cansada.-Berenice volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, aun no entendía que era esa opresión que sentía en su corazón, como si hubiera hecho que no estaba bien, solo habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, solo las tendrías como renes y luego las soltarían así como nada más, solo sacarían una cantidad exacta de la sangre de Saya solamente mientras que de Angelise harían que recuperar su poder de la clavilencia para encontrar la Teigu suprema, solo eso, el señor Mogari no haría nada más, el no sería capaz de hacer una cosa cruel, él era muy amable solo que tenía un tornillo zafado.

-Ya veo, vez porque te dije que te quedaran en el lugar secreto de nuestro contingente, por cierto y Dani.-Sanjuana miro a todos los lados esperando ver a Daniela cerca como a su amiga Berenice ella dos eran muy unidas así que supuso que la verían por aquí cerca pero parece que no.

-Ella está el cuartel secreto junto con Yuuka y esa tal chica Mana fueron a encerrar a Angelise en un cuarto diferente.-Berenice respondió mirando a Sanjuana seriamente

-Entiendo, aunque me parece increíble que hayamos podido con esto.-Izayo respondió mirando a sus compañeros de equipo reunidos ahora que los demás se habían ido

-Fue gracias a esa muchacha, sin ella nuestro planes hubiera fallado y Bere y Dani ya no estuvieran con nosotros ahora.-Sanjuana respondió con el ceño fruncido ella había esperado una traición en cualquier momento, pero viniendo de una persona que según sus investigaciones era muy unida a Kisaragi Saya sí que fue una sorpresa y más cuando esa misma mañana el señor Mogari se los comunico cuando todos estaban reunidos, sus enemigos habían dado con su plan de ataque también por lo cual se habían estado preparando con mucho anticipo, pero la sorpresa fue mucha y más al ver la cara de sádica de Hiragi Mana la usaría del arma indestructible

 **FLASHBACK**

Todos los miembros del equipo de Mogari se encontraban en el cuartel secreto para entrenar y prepararse gracias a que Susanoo y Sanjuana fueron a investigar se dieron de cuenta que el enemigo ya sabía su ataque sorpresa, ese ataque lo planearon desde hace tiempo, tal vez sea esa la razón por la que el enemigo logro descubrirlo, vaya sí que fueron descuidados a menos de eso también haya sido incluido en el plan desde el principio, según las fuentes obtenidas gracias a Sanjuana ese hombre era un increíble estratega en el combate de tamaños pequeños y grandes, su estilo de pelea y estrategia hacia que todos pensaran que era la reencarnación misma de Oda Nobunaga el que inicio la unificación de todo Japón hace casi 500 años.

-¿Ahora qué haremos Yuuka-san, seguiremos con el plan o lo cambiaremos totalmente empezando desde cero?.-Izayo hablo con un claro tono de violencia no le gustaba reiniciar cosas que ya habían sido planificadas con anterioridad

-Seguiremos con el plan tal y como fue llevado acabo, no va a ver cambios.-responde ella, iba a continuar pero callo de inmediato cuando lo vio a ese hombre querer tomar la iniciativa pero había algo mas que la inquietaba a parte de la presencia de ese hombre

-Mogari-san

Todos prestaron atención cuando Mogari puso un pie en el lugar donde estaban, el etnia una expresión de total alegría y serenidad, intuyeron que debía ser algo que traía entre manos desde antes, sin duda alguna era muy fuerte y astuto, pero estaba loco.

-El plan se llevara a cabo como acordamos, salvo que esta vez tendremos una ayuda de improvisación, mejor dicho una ayuda que llego en el momento menos inesperado.-Mogari hablo con mucha sugestión haciendo que todos los miembros se preguntaran a que se refería…-Bueno en vez de seguir explicando será mejor que lo vena con sus propios ojos muchachos

Mogari se hizo a un lado y con una seña de su mano hacia la dirección de donde había venido alentó a lo que se lo que fuera que había del otro lado, desde las oscuridades emergió una persona una mujer exactamente, mientras más se acercaba a la leve luz de la habitación con mayor claridad lograron verla, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y conmocionados, esto nadie se lo esperaba, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Hiragi Mana totalmente recupera de sus brazos rotos y con su Teigu Extase siendo sujetada por una sola de sus manos, ella al igual que Mogari tenían una sonrisa pero en el caso de esa chica su sonrisa era en verdad siniestras esperando por el plato principal, por la venganza.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-Berenice fue la que hablo por todos

-Bueno como dije antes esta es nuestra ayuda, nuestro haz bajo la manga.-Mogari tomo la mano de Mana y la beso a lo cual Mana sonrió de lado pero esta vez mas pícaramente ellos debían de haber tenido algo antes de haber venido a este lugar…-Como saben ella fue un respetable miembro de mi grupo el cual lucho contra la tiranía de Fumito hace más de 7 años, sus habilidades en el jaqueo son asombrosas así como también sus habilidades para la pelea además de poseer una Teigu que es imposible de romper.

-Lo sabemos, pero, ¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí cuando debería de estar preparándose para tendernos una emboscada?.-Daniela intervino esta vez con algo de desconfianza esto no le estaba agrandando nada, ella como Berenice sabían que un día tendría que ocurrir una traición pero viniendo de una persona sumamente cerca de su presa era algo para sorprenderse

-Lo que sucede es simple yo quiero venganza.-Mana miro sugestivamente a todos haciendo que algunos de ellos se enfundaran los cuales eran Yuuka, Berenice y Daniela sus actitud no les gustaba para nada

-¿Por qué?.-Susanoo pregunto sin expresión pero por dentro temía lo peor…-¿Qué te hicieron para que los traicionaras así como así?

-Esa mujer…-Mana dio una ligera pausa antes de continuar algunos podían ver como su mirada se perdía entre su fleco en verdad, esa mujer buscaba venganza y ya todos se imaginaban contra quien…-Kisaragi Saya…..no solo Saya…ella mato a mi padre ella y ese hombre que debía estar muerto, Nanahara Fumito ellos dos merecen estar muertos.

Berenice, Daniela y Yuuka fruncieron el ceño, aquello no auguraba un buen término, solo Yuuka conocía los verdaderos planes de Mogari y claramente sintió un horrible escalofrió correr todo su cuerpo el solo pensar que Saya o esa chica Angelise sufrieran lo mismo que aquella chica Emelyn la cual se suicidó después de que Mogari le mostrara una parte del cuerpo de su bebe, esa vez Yuuka salió corriendo de ahí para ir a su habitación y llorar amargamente mientras abrazaba su vientre protectora e instintivamente, mientras que Berenice y Daniela al ver el odio profundo de que desprendía aquella chica era innegable que en verdad le deseaba la muerte a esas dos chicas, pero según los reportes que había hecho Sanjuana decían que Saya no sabía nada cuando mato aquel Furukimono cuando llego para asesinar a Fumito, claramente el que debía ser asesinado debía ser Fumito y no Saya, fue ahí cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban pensando, ¿Por qué se estaban preocupando tanto por Saya?.

-¿Parece que no están muy de acuerdo con mi perspectiva?

La voz de Mana la hizo regresar a la realidad a ambas, su sonrisa sugestiva les molestaba en sobremanera, fruncieron el ceño para después mover su cabeza de lado a lado acentuando un no como respuesta de su ademan, cuando hicieron aquel ademan Mana rió aquello casi las hacia estallar de furia, ¿no llevaba ni un día en el equipo y ya se creía que podía verlas desde donde estaba?, ahora entendían porque el sexo era muy bueno, pero ellas no se rebajarían a ese maldito nivel mucho menos Daniela, ella detestaba esa forma de ser que varias mujeres tenían las había visto desde lejos y le daban mucho odio pero tener a una de esa mujeres cerca la hacía sentirse enteramente enferma, tuvieron que hacer uso de su actuó control para no lanzar una indirecta aquello podía ocasionar un fuerte regaño por parte de Mogari.

-Bueno ahora les explicare en que va a ayudar Mana.-Mogari soltó la mano de Mana para después hacerle un ademan con su mano para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo cuando estuvo al lado de Yuuka prosiguió….-El plan seguirá igual que antes, como verán ellos tendrían a Angelise y Saya juntas como habíamos previsto pero no solo eso sino que también tendrían a varios Furukimonos en puntos claves que con la sola orden de Fumito pueden dejar su misión e ir ayudar a Saya por lo que aquí el combate será el mismo, será Furukimono contra Furukimono y usuarios contra usuarios solo que esta vez en lugar de usar solo bombas utilizaremos armamento de fuego serán bastantes efectivas, además Izayo tú te enfrentaras a tu hermano como te lo prometí, mientras que Sanjuana y Susanoo tendrán que separarse para cubrir varios terrenos por parte de Berenice y Daniela también lo harán, Daniela hará lo mismo que Sanjuana y Susanoo estarán peleando contra dos usuarios deben tener mucho cuidado y más tu Berenice tu pelearas contra Saya y Angelise ambas poseen unas Teigus por demás peligrosas, La asesina de un solo corte y Usos Infinitos, pero no te preocupes como el plan seguirá el mismo curso previsto, Daniela ira ayudarte yo intervendré en la pelea de Daniela hare un gran uso a la nueva Teigu que conseguí hace mucho tiempo, Mana solo aparecerá cuando ella encuentre un punto clave para que pueda atacar a Saya, Angelise se preocupara por ella y tratara de ayudarla es ahí cuando Daniela usaras la técnica secreta de tu Teigu.-Explico Mogari en cada parte su expresión en el rostro cambiaba para cuando menciono lo que haría Mana su sonrisa suave cambio a una de psicópata para los demás aquello ya era algo que le pertenecía a Mogari con mucho apego pero en cambio Yuuka no, aquello mostraba lo que debía ser lo que Angelise siempre veía tratando de averiguar que ocurriría, una oscuridad densa con horribles gritos al fondo desgarrando todo a su alrededor, aquello no era algo que bloqueaba era una predicción en sí, Mogari se dio cuenta de la mirada de Yuuka sobre su ser, a lo cual él sonrió y amenazo con su mirada antes de hablar….-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?, ¿No me digas que a ti tampoco te gusto un poco la reformulación de mi plan?

Yuuka hizo un sobre esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquila y solo trago grueso la mirada amenazante que le mando no era buena, ella solo negó con la cabeza a lo cual Mogari sonrió con mas complacencia con solo amenazarla de matar al engendro que lleva en el vientre y más con lo que vio sobre la bebe que tuvo aquella hermosa chica pues era lógico que ella no lo traicionaría, la vida le Saya le importaba un poco a ella, la mujer que jugo a ser su más inseparable amiga, fue por eso que la escogió con su mano derecha y esperaba que así lo siguiera siendo cuando recupera la Teigu Suprema y obtuviera la reliquia de dios.

-Solo falta poco para que tenga en mis manos la tercera Reliquia, el **Gurgnir**.-Mogari sonrió y dijo en susurro

Susanoo fue solo el capaz de escuchar el susurro de Mogari, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Susanoo mostro una faceta totalmente diferente a la cual todos estaban acostumbrados así como él fue solo capaz de oír aquel deplorable susurro, Sanjuana se dio cuenta de eso también, era raro vez a su amigo tener esa expresión en su rostro además de que cuando la vio sintió un horrible miedo por primera vez, por su parte Susanoo en su mente debía hacer que Sanjuana le ayudara en lo que planeaba hacer el sabía que Sanjuana poseía una de esas Reliquias si Mogari se llegaba a enterar no sabía lo que podía pasarle a Sanjuana la cual ya sabía lo que tenía en manos mas no sabía cómo usarlos, pero el hecho de que fuera a usar a la descendiente de la persona que lo creo y fue su primer y único usuario por el momento hasta que apareció Sanjuana le debía lealtad total a Sanjuana pero a su creador le debía su vida y conocimientos, no permitiría que tocara a esa chica ni a su otra descendiente aunque esto tuviera que acabar con su vida

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Suu, ¿Qué es lo llevas pensando desde hace mucho?.-Sanjuana preocupada le pregunto a su amigo

-Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se.-Susanoo con un tono que no quería más preguntas de las que el ya tenía en la cabeza, Sanjuana miro con preocupación a su amigo, aquello era raro en Susanoo que tuviera tales muestras de sentimientos humanos siendo el una Teigu, dejo de mirar a Susanoo y saco cuidadosamente una hermosa joya la cual era de color azul claro y con estructura de metal en forma de media luna….- **Ameno Habaraki** primera Reliquia

…

Antes de que me diera cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y en el peligro que estaba, algo en mi cabeza comenzó ha hacer que todo comenzara a darme vueltas, algo que en verdad no lograr comprender y que cada vez que pasaba y que en los últimos días se había intensificado me hacia cuestionarme si en verdad estaba bien tanto físicamente como mentalmente, algo en mi estaba mas que raro, algo pero no era algo físico de eso lo tenia muy bien en cuenta, además los constantes cambios en mi desde que tuve aquel hermoso collar en mis manos fueron tan fuertes, los sueños en los cuales veía a una hermosa mujer que incluso parecía un ángel caído del cielo, me hablaba y me abrazaba con una ternura que jamás en mi vida llegue a experimentar, solo dolor y sufrimiento de por medio en la mayor parte de mi patética vida, no había día en el que fuera rechazada o golpeada por las personas o humanos que llegue a toparme en mi camino, no sabia nada de mi, no sabia quien era o que era realmente, no entendía el odio desmedido de las personas en aquella aldea en la cual viví los primeros años de mi vida, no lo entendía, trate muchas veces de averiguarlo pero no lo conseguí, cada vez que lo intentaba un golpe llegaba seguido de varios hasta que mi vista quedaba cubierta de un gran manto de mi propia sangre cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, cada noche y día, era un terrible suceso y terrible dolor y agonía en mi vida, era una niña que no sabia nada, cada noche, cada día, cada momento siempre lloraba a todo pulmón, mis propios gritos desgarraban mis oídos hasta hacerlos sangrar, el frio del ambiente y el de las personas era el mas devastador que el de la naturaleza, cada vez que yo veía a alguien y me acercaba el miedo los inundaban y siempre eran palabras terribles dirigidas hacia mi , "monstruo", "el mal encarnado" "la zorra del demonio", "perra inmunda", "rata del averno", aquellos insultos marcaron mi vida en la niñez, lo único en ese momento lo que deseaba y anhelaba con todo el corazón era un abrazo, el cariño de alguien, de quien sea, pero, aquel gesto de amor que tanto desee en mi vida, en mi patética vida nunca llego, ni el simple aire que al tocar la piel de los demás es tan suave logro brindarme aquel tan anhelado cariño para mi corazón y mi alma rato, solo era un niña, no sabia nada de nada, ni siquiera sabia mi propio nombre, hasta aquel dia….

En mi mente recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde lo que paso ahora hasta la situación en la que me encontraba, no supe el momento o el minuto exacto en el que no me di cuenta, cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré aquel terrible hombre, el causante de esta guerra y el causante de que mi pasado el que tanto yo no queria saber y ahora me mataba por querer saber estaba ante mis ojos, mi vista viajo desde sus zapatos de una marca cara y costosa, el estaba de pie, fruncí mi ceño con odio puro, aquel hombre un maldito mentiroso de mierda, el pero de todos y el que mas terrible que yo he conocido estaba de pie y parecía que su vista su repugnante vista estaba clavada en mi, podía sentirla desde lo mas profundo de mi, mientras mas iba subiendo mi vista hacia el, mas su horrida vista se clava en mi, deseaba con todo mi corazón lograr zafarme de estas malditas ataduras y sacarle sus malditos ojos del infierno, ya que lo único que se veía era el deseo de la venganza y el deseo, pero aquel deseo era diferente al del poder, aquello provoco un miedo que nunca había experimentado, mi vista y la de el estaban frente a frente, después de mucho tiempo, su maldita vida la cual pensé que había arrebatado aquel día junto a la de Fumito estaba aquí siendo presente junto como el, con una maldita sonrisa adornada en su maldito rostro de hombre humano, pero aquella no era una risa o una sonrisa de un humano normal y corriente, aquello que veía era algo peor que cualquier otra cosa, que yo haya visto en toda mi existencia

-¿Por qué?.-pregunte seria ocultando mi miedo a este hombre que tenía enfrente de mí..-¿Cómo es que sigues convida?

-Sin duda alguna eres fuerte, inteligente, hermosa pero sobre todo molesta.-Mogari me miro de una forma tan extraña que no sabía qué hacer con ella

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?.-pregunte a Mogari el cual seguía con aquella morida en sus ojos, aunque no pudiera describir que era realmente esa mirada sabía que no traería algo bueno

-Muchas cosas, pero principalmente quiero algo de ti.-Mogari se acercó a mi como un depredador a su presa y de un momento a otro él había puesto sus manos en mi cuerpo a través de mi ropa que el mismo desgarro hacia unos momentos, sentí como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y lo tocaban despreocupadamente, sentí algo horrible pero sobre todo repugnante cuando el empezó a tocarme con tanta libertad, molesta y asqueada me moví desenfrenadamente logrando que por inercia el sacara sus manos…-Como espere eres Virgen parece que Fumito no ha querido hacerte su mujer, me sorprende que cuando te tuvo tan cerca no te haya hecho suya

-¿Por qué crees que Fumito tiene esas intenciones conmigo?.-pregunte furiosa sentía mi cara roja de la misma furia, pero también de la vergüenza, jamás había pensado en algo como la entrega muta de un hombre a una mujer y viceversa, jamás paso por mi cabeza aquel pensamiento

-Es obvio él te desea con todo su ser no me extraña el porqué, tú tienes un poder oculto el cual nuestros clanes supieron explotar muy bien mi querida Kisaragi Saya.-Mogari se sentó en el suelo estando cerca de mí al igual que sus manos estaban listas para colarse de nuevo en mi ropa

-¿El carnaval?, convertir a humanos en Furukimonos, ¿es eso?

-En parte mí querida Saya, pero también algo más

No supe en que momento paso, pero este hombre me volteo quedando boca arriba sorprendida por la acción trate de reclamarle pero en ese momento observe como mi demás ropa fue destruida dejándome totalmente expuesta con la mirada de Mogari en mí, era una mirada de lujuria y deseo por primera vez en mi vida sentí mucho miedo y más porque él se había posicionado sobre mí y había comenzado a quitarse su ropa, apreté mis dientes por miedo y asco, para después comenzar a moverme bruscamente tratando de quitarlo de encima, cerré mi ojos no quería ver, sabia a lo que todo iba era repugnante, asqueroso y me daba mucho miedo.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña, esto te va a gustar mucho más de lo que pudo haberte dado Fumito.-escuche la horripilante voz de Mogari cerca de oído me estremecí del miedo, escuche como reía y sentí como mi oreja fue mordida con brutalidad.

-¡Waa!, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Maldito!, ¡Suéltame!.-empecé a gritar y mover más bruscamente al sentir como su boca iba bajando por mi cuello, al ver que su cabeza iba descendiendo con mi misma cabeza de un movimiento fuerte lo golpe, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo por primera vez me arrepentía y con mucho temor.

Mogari alzo su cabeza con una fea expresión en su mirada y rostro parecía que se había distorsionado como pintura, luego sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara, me había abofeteado, sentí mi sangre en mi boca incluso había mordido mi lengua con fuerza, comencé a temblar por lo ocurrido, con un miedo horrible dirigí mi vista hacia Mogari sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo vivo, tenía su mano alzada con la que me pego y pude ver una gran manopla sobre ella, no supe cuando fue que se la puso, después vino otro golpe esta vez en mi abdomen el cual hizo que me arquera con mucho dolor había sentido como uno de mis huesos en específico mis costillas 3 fueron rotas escupí mucha más sangre.

-¡Agh!

-¡Maldita Zorra!.-escuche como Mogari se me refirió con total desprecio para después el continuar con sus golpes.

Mis brazos fueron rotos por los múltiples golpes ya no los sentía parte de mis piernas también mi cara y abdomen fue casi lo mismo, más aun así me mantenía consiente por todo el dolor que sentía, era horrible solo una vez había estado de esta forma y no quería volver a estarlo, luego sentí como los dientes de Mogari se habían clavado en uno de mis pezones con suma fuerza casi trataba de arrancármelo.

-¡Waa!, ¡Aaaghh!, ¡No!.-grite por el dolor él iba a continuar

-¡Cállate!, ¡Maldita!

Grite pidiendo que parara pero el siguió con tu tacto brusco sentí como mi cuello y mis pechos fueron tratados con tanta crueldad, sentía sus toscas mordidas en esas zonas, luego sus uñas se clavaron en mí, en los golpes que me había dado con la manoplas hasta el punto de adentra sus dedos en mi carne y sacar más sangre de mí.

-¡Detente!, ¡Me duele!, ¡Por favor!.-grite con lágrimas en los ojos no quería mas, me dolía todo, me sentía asqueada, no queria esto, no mas

-Grita todo lo que quieras nadie de ayudar ni siquiera tu maldito padre

Abrí mis ojos ante la mención de mi difunto padre como es que atrevía mancillar el nombre de esa persona que fue como un padre para mí en el tiempo que Fumito inicio su plan.

-¡No te burles de mi padre, aunque no lo haya sido de verdad él fue alguien importante para mí!.-grite con mucho odio al tiempo que Mogari seguía con su horrible tacto sobre mi maltraído abdomen, luego un nuevo golpe me vino a mi visión, me había golpeado otra vez en la cabeza pero esta vez con mucha fuerza.

-De él no estoy hablando es de tu maldito padre, tu padre biológico el maldito se metió en mis planes desde hace mucho tiempo

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Mi padre?, ¿Mi verdadero padre vivo?, ¿No era posible?, ¡No lo era!

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Waa!.-grite diciendo lo que en mi mente tenia pero Mogari me callo cuando sus dientes de clavaron en mis muslos y sentí como mi carne era desprendida, ¿esto era lo que sentían los Furukimonos?, ¿El miedo de ser comido?, ¿Esto era?...-¡Detente!, ¡Por favor!, ¡MOGARI!

Abrí mis ojos, su dedos habían entrado en mi zona intima sin ningún cuidado, sentí en el proceso como algo feo y horripilante se movía en mi interior, entraba y salía un sin fin de veces, estaba a punto de vomitar.

-¡Aaah!, ¡Waaa!, ¡Agh!, ¡Waaa!.-grite como nunca antes lo había hecho mi zona intima estaba siendo desagarrada con mucha brusquedad…-¡QUITATE!

Oí como Mogari se reía, pero el saco sus dedos de mi entrada sin ningún cuidado, aun con mis ojos de lágrimas y mi respiración agitada y un calor corriendo en todo mi cuerpo observe a Mogari y me asuste al ver lo que tenía en la mano, era unas uñas de metal moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad mientras sentí como otra vez las lágrimas descendían como cascada, y mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

-No por favor….piedad….yo….no….te…hecho….nada.-mi voz temblaba por el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo entero, no queria mas, ya no, por favor ,alguien Fumito, ¡FUMITO!. En mi mente gritaba el nombre de él, gritaba imploraba por su ayuda, el solo verlo ahí que me ayudase o el solo escuchar su voz haría que me tranquilizara, pero…no escuchaba nada, no sentía la presencia de él ni veía su molesta sonrisa que ahora con solo verla me llenaría de alegría aunque me costara admitirlo.

-Sí, gracias al maldito amor que te tiene Fumito mis planes de gobernar el mundo entero se fueron por la basura y lo mismo está haciendo tu padre, ese maldito hombre.-Observe con miedo cuando Mogari alzo aquellas uñas de metal mientras escuchaba lo que decía, no podía hablar nuevamente, yo no tenía un padre biológico…..-¡Tú maldito padre es Oda Nobunaga, el líder de uno de los contingentes!

-¡AAAAHHH!.-grite fuerte así, mis lágrimas bañaban ahora el suelo, mi parte intima fue desgarrada sentía como la sangre y parte de la carne caí al suelo así como también sentía como en mi interior aquel calor se convertía en el dolor más insoportable, los dedos de Mogari se movían una y otra vez….-¡Waa!, ¡Aaah!

Mis ojos estaban puestos sobre el gran techo de la estancia, el dolor me hacía pensar, no me podía mover, todo me dolía, no supe cuando Mogari saco sus dedos con aquellas uñas de mi zona intima, no tenía ahora fuerzas, mire sobre el rabillo de mi ojo y volví a comenzar a temblar, lo que más me temía estaba enfrente de mí.

-¡ya no!, ¡Por favor!.-pedí que parara pero sus ojos y su rostro se contorsionaron en algo mórbido y feo

-Me va a gustar esto, recuerda maldita, quien fue tu primer hombre

Algo duro y caliente entro en mi zona intima de forma mucho más grotesca y me contraje y casi salte, aquello dolía y mucho, mi zona intima estaba muy lastimada, grite y grite mientras él se movía dentro de mí y me decía cosas asquerosas, obscenas en mi oído una y otra vez, fui desvirgada por este hombre, no….por este monstruo….¡Por este maldito monstruo!, en eso los pocos recuerdos que pase con todos se presentaron en mi mente, eran muy felices, las ocurrencia de Korey, el cariño que Daisuke mostraba a Korey pocas veces, las tonterías que cometió Fuyimura en la red, la pequeña Hiro llamándome maestra, las veces que Nobunaga….mi padre…fue amable conmigo así como también Paty junto con sus amigas, pero sobre todo las veces que Fumito iba a verme, la vez que fue a consolarme por la muerte de Hiro, la vez que me volvió a besar, nuestros momentos…

-¡FUMITO!.-grite su nombre son desesperación pude escuchar como Mogari estallaba en risa mientras se movía mucho más rápido en mi…..-¡Waa!, ¡AAAHHH!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡FUMITO!, ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!, ¡FUMITO!

Pare de gritar cuando sentí algo caliente y escurridizo en mi interior, él había dejado su maldita esencia en mí, me sentí sucia, su respiración en mi cuerpo maltratado me daba muchas nauseas, solo esperaba no que nada saliera de esto, no queria, no queria hacer sufrir a alguien inocente, paso unos cuantos segundos cuando me estremecí al sentir que este hombre ya había salido de mí, escuche el sonido de él parándose, caminar y de ropa siendo juntada del piso y el poniéndosela, las cadenas que me ataban de manos y pies ya no las sentí mas, con mucha delicadeza y compasión me abrace temblorosamente.

-No lo disfrutaste.-escuche como su tono estaba cargado de una gran burla hacia mi persona sentí su mirada sobre mi ahora maltratado cuerpo…-Por cierto si piensas que tus heridas se regeneraran como tú piensas debo decirte que no será así, cuando metí mis dedos en ti con aquellas uñas estas contenían una sustancia primitiva que hará que todas tus heridas permanezcan como están, no su cuanto tiempo duraran pero será lo suficiente

-Te matare.-susurre

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te mataremos yo y Fumito, esta vez te enviaremos al infierno.-respondí esta vez con más fuerza que antes, la furia que sentía no se comparaba con las otras veces

\- Eh, ¿tú y el matarme? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, en este estado no podrás hacer nada y menos como te deje

En eso pensé que me habría librado de aquel terrible momento, pero escuche el abrir de una, botella o algo parecido y de repente él se volvió a inclinar hacia mí, y por inercia volteé, observe que él se acercaba una botella con un contenido extraño a mi zona intima, y con violencia introdujo la punta de la botella en mi zona íntima y vacío el contenido en mi interior, y al sentir aquel liquido recorrer mis entrañas sensibles, esto quemaba mi zona intima

-¡WAAAAAA!, ¡AHAHA!.- grite al sentir ese líquido quemar mi zona intima

-No pienses que esto ha acabado, lo que he vertido en ti es un producto de limpieza, esto usan los violadores, para no ser encontrados por la policía, pero en mi caso solo lo usare para hacerte sufrir.- dijo y saco la botella de mi zona íntima y suspire con pesadez y dolor, en eso el vertió lo que quedaba de la botella en todo mi cuerpo y al caer con mis heridas estas ardía y quemaban

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.- grite y nuevas lagrimas salieron a flote de lo más profundo de mi ser

-No te preocupes yo no quiero tener un hijo contigo aun mi preciosa princesa.-la voz de Mogari se me hacía muy lejana el dolor me hacía sucumbir, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos….-Nos vemos mañana para otra sesión esta vez diferente

Escuche con dificultad como algo se abría y se cerraba me abrace con delicadeza, no tenía fuerzas, mi cuerpo me quemaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo, unas ultimas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cubiertos por mi fleco.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunte en susurro a la nada…-Perdón

Volví a temblar no por miedo o mucho menos por el frió sino por el mismo enojo y la impotencia de haber dejado hacer eso, podía oler el mismo olor de mi sangre cuajada en el piso, claramente él tenía razón no podría hacer nada con tal pérdida de sangre y más con estas horribles heridas sobre mí, era en verdad humillante, mis ojos pocos a pocos se volvieron pesados, dentro de poco me dormiría, pero tenía miedo de cerrarlos ya que al abrirlos puede que él estuviera aquí de nuevo haciendo lo mismo conmigo, pero me era imposible el dolor y la perdía de sangre eran más fuertes que yo, mi mirada borrosa vio a un punto sin especificación pero en mi mente las palabras que dijo Mogari llegaron como una luz que vino pero permaneció antes de que cerrara mis ojos y cayera dormida

-Nobunaga….Papá….

…

No podían creer lo que habían visto, Daniela vomito en el piso al poder soportar lo que vio, Berenice tenía una cara de espanto única y Yuuka solo meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de que aquellas imágenes en su mente se perdieran así como los gritos de Saya pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo clemencia, pero les era imposible a las tres, pero Berenice y Daniela se sentían totalmente mal, ¿Qué habían hecho?, ¿Mogari no les había dicho nada de esto? , se sentían usadas, pero más Daniela ella había jurado que no le haría nada a nadie eso que le hicieron a ella cuando era una pequeña pero fallo en su juramento, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Dónde había quedado su lado humano?, con todas esas preguntas abrumándola tan fuerte, se la hacia imposible saber si ella era el monstruo o era su líder Mogari

-¿Por qué?.-Daniela pregunto mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas

Berenice y Yuuka se mantenían en silencio lo que habían visto era muy fuerte, pero lo que dijo Mogari antes de iniciar lo que hizo fue más aberrante, la muerte estaba cerca para él, ellas deseaban hacer algo, sacarla a ella y a su prima sería un suicidio, tendrían que esperar.

-Ese maldito no solo con hacerle eso, piensa enviar lo que grabaron las cámaras a su padre, el merece la muerte.-Berenice apretó sus manos en furia

-Ya le llegara, pero antes, ustedes quédense aquí.-Yuuka se dio la media vuelta para salir de donde estaban las tres

-¿A dónde vas?.-Berenice le cuestiono preocupada

-Si queremos salvarla o a lo mucha sacarla de donde está por su propia fuerza necesita ayuda y eso yo voy a hacer


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien, como siempre una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, pero no tenia imaginación para escribir la historia, lo siento mucho, se que me tardo pero aun no han regresado de vacaciones mi mente y mi imaginación, pero hoy como ven volvieron pero solo para llamarme a ver como estaba, que triste saber eso, aun así como siempre muchas gracias por este gran apoyo en verdad me hacen muy feliz, mas que eso me hacen querer bailar por siempre, pero no porque después no podre escribir las demas historias, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar en la historia como siempre muchas gracias y quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan animos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo

 **marati2011:** así es Saya ahora vivio lo peor en su vida y mana hizo algo de lo que se va a arrepentir mucho o eso parece, y Mogari es un desgraciado de primera mano, el haría lo que fuera por el poder absoluto y no le importa usar cualquier método, por eso el es el peor de todos.

 **Deathlyblossom** Many thanks for not kill me in truth many thanks. The chapter was very strong in my point of view, but as I tried to make it as subtle as he could, but even so for me it was strong. And on your time, hear this well don't worry you have done many things in your daily life i understand that don't have the time so it is good to take it calmly, I am pleased to know that you take even the time with how busy you are, you take the trouble to read the story in truth many thanks, and also say to you that if, Saya has begun to love Fumito bit by bit, not so soon as him, but she is gradually falling in love with the little by little, even now she misses him more than anything, a clear sign that he loves you very much.

Thank you for reading my story and leave a comment, in truth I'm very happy, i hope You're Okay, see you!

Capítulo 22.-MANCILLADA

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde la captura de Paty y Saya pero no había resultados, la gran cantidad de sangre que le sacaron a Saya, la gran tortura psicológica que le hicieron a Paty no fue capaz de romper la gran fuerza de voluntad que ella tenía ni siquiera con el video así como también una muestra de lo que paso a su prima logro hacer que su fuerza de voluntad decayera tan fácilmente, aun con su fuerza de voluntad al ver lo que le hicieron a su prima, fue lo que mas le dolió ver, aquello parecía sacado de una película de terror, ella vio como a su prima le era quitada la piel de manera lenta y dolorosa, por mas que ella grito y pidió que se parara aquella tortura no le hicieron caso aun sabiendo que no la iban a escuchar ella grito fuerte suplicando, pidiendo de rodillas como un perro para que no torturan aun mas a su querida prima. Ante sus ojos Saya gritaba de manera que la piel de Paty se erizaba del miedo profundo, la sangre que brotaba como si fuera agua cayendo de una cascada caía sobre su cara manchándola en grandes cantidades, ni ella podía reconocer si era sangre de ella o de su prima, ella también había recibido un gran y dolorosa tortura, pero Saya había sufrido mas, no conformes con quitarle la piel, en aquel horrido proceso, ellos violaban a Saya una y otra vez hasta, sus orgasmos eran la cosa mas aberrante que Paty vio en su vida, el dolor, la impotencia, la tristeza y la soledad la llenaron por completo por primera vez en su vida, aun así los ojos de su prima llenos de lagrimas, negros de no haber podido dormir por las largas torturas en los últimos días, aun mostraban fuerza y perseverancia que la hacían a ella querer seguir viviendo, aguantando cualquier cosa, pero aun con eso, ella no podía soportar ver a su prima de esa forma, ninguna vez mas, y hoy de nuevo aquel horrible momento se repetía pero esta vez ella era controlada por ellos y ella gritando e implorando con sus propias manos comenzó a quitarle la piel a su prima de manera brusca y metió una guadaña en su parte intima moviéndola de manera brusca y horrible, Paty podía escuchar el sonido de la carne desgarrándose rápidamente, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y alaridos y gritos terror no ayudaban en nada, la carne de Saya salía volando ante sus ojos, algunas partes de la carne se quedaban en su cara o caían en suelo de manera, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas miraba aquellos pedazos de sangre con asco y se puso mas pálida que antes al ver como estos palpitaban y expulsaban una gran cantidad de sangre, aquello no lo aguanto como esperaba y termino vomitándose sobre su prima. Su vomito, producto de algo asqueroso y con mezclas de acido provoco un dolor mas grande a su prima, sus músculos descubiertos comenzaron a quemarse hasta llegar a los huesos y romperlos, y para Paty el grito de Saya hizo que ella viera la cruda realidad del mundo, y eso apenas empezaba

Por su parte Saya para ella era igual o peor los diferentes castigos, en los últimos días el nivel de las torturas habían aumentado, no había momento alguno en donde ella no sufriera algo, habían arrancado su piel de manera brusca, aun sentía como su sangre recorría su cuerpo, y parte de la piel que en esos momentos le quedaba como prueba de su humanidad o eso creía ella, ya que no era humana, pero ella en un momento había anhelado serlo, pero ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho realidad, los humanos, eran seres despreciables ella había confiado plenamente en uno y ese era Mana, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que paso aquella vez, si ella hubiera sabido que era el padre de Mana nada de esto estaría pasando, ella no estaría aliada a Mogari no lo habría traicionado, Fumito tenia gran parte de la culpa en ese asunto, pero ella mas al haberle matado. La tortura que recibía siempre era la misma a cada hora de aquellos días que para ella se le habían hecho largos y eternos años, no recordaba la ultima vez que había sido tratada peor que un maldito animal de caza, sentir como cuchillo cortaba su carne y el sonido de su piel siendo removida de manera brusca sin compasión alguna incrementaba el dolor, además de las constantes violaciones hacia ella, cada vez que Mogari la violaba el resultado y el proceso era el mismo aun con parte de su piel removida, Mogari con sus dientes mordía sus músculos descubiertos, esa fue la primera vez que siento el dolor mas terrible en su fatídica vida como un maldito ser sin humanidad, los dientes de Mogari arrancado sus músculos dejando al descubierto su hueso, con sus ojos llorosos y llenos de temor observaba a Mogari comiéndose aquel trozo interno de ella como si fuera lo mas delicioso en toda su vida, la sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios la asqueaban la sangre clara a cual rojo escarlata de la puesta del sol salía de la boca de él de un color horrible de color casi negro como la oscuridad mas profunda, y en unos de eso días, el peor fue cuando Paty fue la que la torturo su propia primera la tortura de la misma manera de Mogari y la violo metiendo dos cuchillos en su parte intima, aquel día fue en el que mas lloro, pero en el lapso de esos días ya había logrado herir de gravedad a Mogari así como también a Mana y el castigo fue igual o peor que las torturas que le hicieron pasar a Emelyn, Mogari estaba perdiendo la paciencia si no encontraban la tercera reliquia a la voz de ya todo se vendría abajo y más ahora después de que él le enviara el video donde mancillo a Saya, por fuera estaba la clara burla pero por dentro el miedo a que ellos ya estaban a sus espaldas era inminente

Era el medio día y Yuuka había cancelado varias de sus reuniones por su salud, pero era mentira había provechado el momento cuando Mogari salió, fue al lugar donde había encerrado a Saya y empezó a curarla, podía ver como ella se retorcía feamente cuando aplicaba los ungüentos medicinales a sus zonas heridas, había pensado llamar a un médico pero un ser como ella era totalmente diferente por lo que me aplico toallas calentadas a vapor con hiervas medicinales y las dejo en su piel por varios minutos repitiendo el proceso varias veces más, las heridas habían mejorado y no habían llegado a infectarse eso la calmaba así como también le alegro saber que ella no había concebido un hijo de Mogari aquello fue muy fácil de descubrir gracias a sus contactos con los médicos de un gran hospital, le alegraba saber que ella no sería sobornada como ella, cuando termino su trabajo dejo a Saya y puso un cobija sobre ella cuando oyera que Mogari regresaba ira por la cobija si alguien se enteraba todos podían correr peligro, antes de salir de aquel lugar miro sobre su hombro a Saya la cual dormía pero de vez en cuando daba leves brincos así como también leves murmullos así como gritos leves, Yuuka frunció el ceño apenada, cuando estaba a punto de salir ella toco el bolsillo de su chaleco, sintió algo dentro de él, con curiosidad saco lo que había dentro y lo observo con sumo cuidado, lo había encontrado en la ropa desgarrada de Saya, Mogari había dicho que eso no tenía nada que ver en sus planes y demás que solo era un simple joya que tal vez Saya había juntado de por ahí, pero ante los ojos de Yuuka esa piedra era realmente hermosa además de que sentía algo diferente algo diferente de las Teigus, ella sonrió y regreso hacia Saya en donde tomo su mano y puso aquella hermosa joya en la palma de su mano y observo como instintivamente Saya la había envuelto con sumo cuidado, al ver esto Yuuka volvió a retomar su camino pero antes de salir dio una última vista a Saya está muy dormida ahora y seguía dando pequeños murmullos y gritos.

-Solo espero que no tardemos mucho para sacarte Saya, por esta vez hare lo que es correcto.-Yuuka dijo con firmeza antes de salir

…

Nobunaga no había dormido en los últimos días, tenia los nervios y la preocupación a la punta de su cabeza y en sus propios cabellos, la furia que tenía y la impotencia eran insoportables, no podía evitar beber a cada momento pero ni con tomarse los tragos mas fuertes que hasta ahora había conocido lo ayudaban a calmarse, lo había prometido, frente a tumba de su esposa que el no dejaría que se llevaran a su niña de nuevo y ahora no solo la había perdido de nuevo sino que también a su prima, había hecho algo imperdonable jamás debió dejar que su sobrina lo convenciera de ella iniciar el ataque principal y ahora estás eran las consecuencias, las había perdido a ambas y no sabia por donde empezar a buscar y donde podían haber ido, simplemente se encontraba en la espada y la pared, aun así cada momento en cada instante el salía y corría sin importarle que tirara algunas persona en el camino buscaba a su hija y sobrina, ni si quiera sus mejores contactos habían servido para dar con el paradero de su niña y sobrina. Hasta esa mañana le hablo a su fiel amigo Saru pidiéndole que buscara de nuevo en los lugares que una vez marcaron como posibles encuentros o estratégicos donde pudieron haberse llevado a su hija y sobrina, que los revisara sin dejar nada que no estuviera revisado, la angustia y el dolor lo estaban matando pero no solo a él, sino también a esa maldito a salta cunas.

En eso su amigo Saru llego a donde el estaba y venia algo agitado y a la vez sorprendido y horrorizado, parecía que había visto un fantasma o algo parecido, la palidez en todo el rostro de Saru, le hicieron sentir a Nobunaga como si todo lo que tenia en su interior se saliera y cayera en un gran charco de sangre incluso la sangre parecía haberle abandonado, el comenzó a temblar e imploro a dios que sea lo que su amigo le iba a decir que no fuera su peor temor, el… no soportaría si perdiera a su pequeña, ya perdió a su mujer, no soportaría perder de nuevo a su pequeña y esta vez en definitiva, seria estar muerto en vida.

-Saru, ¿encontraste algo?.- pregunto Nobunaga desesperado y casi muerto del miedo a lo que pudo haber descubierto su amigo

-Sí, Nobunaga, tengo noticias…

-Habla Saru .- dijo Nobunaga, no, exigió prácticamente, no necesitaba las formalidades de su amigo

-Como dijiste fui aquel lugar en donde se vio por ultima vez a Paty y a Saya pero no encontré nada relevante fue lo mismo que la primera vez que analizamos el lugar.- dijo Saru y miro a su amigo con una expresión sería…-Su hija Saya ya no esta ahí

Nobunaga sintió una punzada en ese momento, la única que en ese momento tenían sobre donde podría estar su hija y su sobrina era en vano, al igual que como dijo Saru la primera vez que fueron a investigar aquel lugar, no encontraron nada, mas que solo una gran cantidad de sangre y pisadas con la misma sangre regadas en todo el lugar, ahora no sabía que hacer, la única pista donde podía encontrarlas ya no quedaba nada

-Pero, antes de llegar aquí, recibí un vídeo.- dijo Saru serio y con voz quebrada

-¿Vídeo?.-pregunto Nobunaga asustado al ver como su amigo hablo, refiriéndose al video.

-Si, ¿deseas que lo ejecute?.-pregunta Saru totalmente preocupado y asustado mas que antes, temía mucho de lo que pudiera pasar cuando ejecutara el vídeo, ni el lo había visto.

-¡Hazlo!.-le ordeno Nobunaga con tono firme y serio

-Nobunaga.- hablo Fumito llegando ahí…-Es cierto eso, lo que acabo de oir, que aquella investigación en el lugar donde las vieron por ultima vez fue en vano, de nuevo

-Me temo que que es cierto, Saru nunca se equivoca.- dijo Nobunaga

-Eso es cierto.-dice Fumito resignado y triste, por mas que le costara admitirlo, sabia que ahora no podía hacer nada solo esperar o buscar, pero esto ultimo ya lo había hecho pero no había conseguido nada

-Nobunaga, mira este es el vídeo.- dijo Saru y le entrego el celular a Nobunaga y Fumito se acerco a el para verlo

Al principio solo se veía oscuridad, pero al empezar ambos sintieron que querían vomitar, veían con horror aquel vídeo, Saru al ver que era algo malo, se acerco a ellos y miro el vídeo quedando el en el mismo estado que los otros, Fumito sentía una gran furia recorrer su cuerpo, el deseo de la sed de sangre estaba despertando, tanto así que sus ojos se volvieron rojizos, lo que ellos estaban viendo, era una violación, pero no una violación cualquiera, la violación de su propia hija, veía como la golpeaban, la torturaban y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, Nobunaga no soporto mas y tiro el celular al suelo y de un solo pisotón lo destruyo no solo al celular sino también destruyo parte del campo de entrenamiento del contingente al cual su tierna y dulce hija pertenecía, lo que acaba de ver era aberrante y asqueroso, la furia que antes sentía como una llama se volvió un volcán queriendo explotar.

-¡ESE MALDITO!.- grito Nobunaga con gran ira

-Que cruel.- dijo Saru totalmente lleno de ira igual que Nobunaga, lo que ese maldito hombre había hecho a la hija y sobrina de su amigo eran de lo peor.

-No lo perdonare, esta vez cruzo la línea de muerte.- dijo Fumito haciendo sus manos unos puños fuertes y los cuales comenzaron a llenarse de sangre por la fuerza que ha empleado Fumito, la ira en el era tal que incluso superaba a la Saru y Nobunaga juntos…-Mogari

-Fumito, busca a mi hija.- dijo Nobunaga…-Utiliza cualquier medio, pero por favor tráela a ella y a mi sobrina

-En seguida.- dijo Fumito

Y el desapareció de ahí eh invoco de nuevo un Furukimono rastreador, y comenzó su búsqueda, mientras eso hacia el, Nobunaga ardía en furia y el poder de Furukimono que poseía terminaría por perder el control, si no fuera porque tiene a INCRUSION, si no ya habría perdido el control

-Yo…lo mataré…lo juro en nombre de mi esposa

La sed de venganza estaba por ocurrir, solo espera la presa para poder devorarla

Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe la gran roca ni siquiera mostraba daño alguno desde que hace 3 días Fumito no había vuelto a la casa de Nobunaga por obvias y horripilantes razones, su furia era peor a la de Nobunaga lo superaba a creces al ver ese vídeo, los gritos de su amada, como gritaba su nombre desesperada, como había dejado ese hombre el cuerpo de esa delicada joven totalmente maltratado, su bello rostro cubierto por la sangre, mancillada de la peor forma, ahora se encontraba en aquella cueva bloqueada por aquella gran roca con el sello desde que llego había estado golpeando con manos, pies y Teigu todo lo que tuviera alrededor, no podía encontrar la forma de sacar su frustración y el odio que en esos momentos sentía.

-¡Maldito seas!.-Fumito golpeo con mucha más fuerza la gran roca que cubría la entrada de la cueva rompiéndose el brazo en el proceso pero así como rompió su brazo así se regenero…-¡¿Dónde demonios estas Mogari?!

Fumito detuvo sus golpes para poner ambas manos sobre la roca y tratar de normalizar su respiración agitada, sentía su sangre hervir como nunca aquello había sido mucho para él, pero fue más la sorpresa que se dio ante sus sospechas él estaba vivo y lo descubrió por el maldito horror que había hecho, recargo su cabeza hacia la roca, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría si actuaba erróneamente el resultado sería falta agradecía internamente que él no haya sabido explotar el poder de Saya a la perfección como él lo había hecho así como también no había dado con lo que ambos buscaban el tenia a la sangre pura que era Saya, solo faltaba que encontrara la Reliquia de Dios y las canciones gemelas el conocía los métodos de Mogari el no utilizaría aquellas armas en el primer intento las dejara para después, Mogari utilizaría la Teigu Suprema como base cuando esta ya no le sirviera utilizaría aquellos instrumentos como arma definitiva, tenía que impedirlo y para eso tenía que recuperar tanto a Angelise como a Saya, ambas son piezas cruciales en esto.

-Aun sabiendo esto, ¡No sé en dónde demonios las tiene!, ni siquiera jaqueando a través de la internet por donde se envió ese maldito vídeo, el desgraciado de Mogari tuvo que haber borrado la transferencia.-Fumito había comenzado a golpearse la frente contra la gran roca logrando que de su frente saliera una pequeña pero imparable cantidad de sangre

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no sabía por dónde empezar, todo era estresante y frustrante para el de la peor forma, su corazón no podía con esto así como su mente, las imágenes pasaban una tras otra como una película la cual queria olvidar para siempre.

-¿Por qué?, a pesar de que prometí protegerla deje que esto pasara, que clase de persona soy yo?, ¡¿Qué demonios soy?!

 _Solo espera un poco mas_

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién anda ahí?.-Fumito se alejó de la gran roca y comenzó ver a su alrededores ante la presencia de aquella voz femenina, ¿Cómo es que alguien había llegado hasta ese lugar el cual solo el, Saya y Hiro conocían el camino?

 _Solo espera un poco más, la cerradura se abrirá_

-¿Cerradura?, ¡El Sello!.-al decir esto Fumito instintivamente volteo hacia atrás y observo el sello que estaba en la roca…-¡¿Qué demonios?!

El sello del cual la sangre no dejaba de escurrir como una cascada y las letras estaban hechas de la misma sangre, estas empezaron a cambiar su tonalidad a pesar de que la sangre seguía saliendo de ellas, una de las 7 letras había comenzado a cambiar, se estaba tornado de color de un color blanco con un toque de rojo claro diferente al de la sangre.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

…..

Imágenes de aquello recuerdos que he tenido por tres días venían uno tras otro sin detenerse, igual que una película de terror que no tenía fin alguno, aun siento como miles de agujas me fueron metidas en mi cuerpo sin compasión, como me clavaron cosas que ni quiero recordar, las múltiples violaciones no solo por Mogari sino también por el hermano de Kageriki, el maldito Izayo en una de esas tantas torturas escuche la risa de Mana en el interior de la habitación, su risa me lleno de cólera infinita mi cuerpo.

-Ugh, ah.-gemí al tiempo que me movía en el frió per viscoso suelo en donde estaba bañado de pasa sangre y carne mía, pero sentí que había algo sumamente cómodo y calientito sobre mí, abrí mis ojos lentamente ante el fuerte dolor y el intenso ardor que sentía ahora pero el cual había disminuido, mis ojos se desubicaron un poco, todo me daba vueltas, cuando se enfocaron totalmente observe lo que había sobre mi cuerpo que lo mantenía cubierto por el frio que había…-¿Quién me puso esto?

Había una cobija con lanita sobre mi cubriendo mi maltratado cuerpo ahora sin cadenas que lo atacaran con mucha lentitud me incorpore tratando de sentarme , pero me era imposible, ambas de mis zonas intimas estaban desgarradas, sentía como la sangre cuajada estaba ahí pegada.

-Doy asco, estoy mancillada no solo en cuerpo sino también en algo surrealista como el alma misma.-dije volviendo a caer al suelo abrazándome mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro.

Las veces que toda mi tortura había terminado, siempre me había puesto a pensar en varias cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que Nobunaga sea mi padre, mi verdadero padre, las cuales me entristecían y me hacía enojar como hace unos momentos, mi razón de tristeza es ¿Por qué él nunca se había tomado la molestia haberme buscado sabiendo que el mismo que yo estaba viva?, ¿Por qué no impidió todo el sufrimiento que pase cuando era una niña?, ¿Por qué no salvo a mi madre?, y el enojo que sentía, era, el jodido ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo y en medio de una guerra se le dio el lujo de presentarse hacia a mi como un total y completo desconocido el cual mostraba un afecto por demás paternal hacia mí?, y por lo que puedo entender no solo el sino también Paty y de la cual estaba algo preocupada, ella había sido captura junto conmigo de la misma forma, el horrido pensamiento de que ella haya sufrido los mismos tratos y torturas que yo me hacía no rendirme las intenciones de ella podían ser las misma que la de Nobunaga yo no podría nombrarlo como mi padre ni por mi boca mucho menos por mi mente, él no era mi padre, mi verdadero padre era Tadayoshi que ahora se encontraba en un mejor lugar.

-¿Qué debería hacer?.-me pregunte a mí misma aun abrazada y llorando por la maldita impotencia que sentía en todo mi ser…-De todas maneras es mejor que muera, sea lo que esté buscando ese hombre debe tener una maldita y jodida conexión conmigo, es mejor que siga torturándome hasta mi muerte, desde hace tiempo que la deseo mi propósito de vida siempre fue un maldito engaño como las mismas palabras, el mundo como quiera caerá en pequeños pedazos como un vidrio rompiéndose con gran pelo sutileza fuerza, aunque encontraran al sangre pura nada de esto cambiaria mi destino maldito, el camino que he recorrido manchado por la sangre desde tiempos inmemoriales no hay manera que me desvié además de que mi sangre solo sería utilizado como fuentes de experimentos cuando el gobierno Estados Unidos o algún otro se dé cuenta de donde estoy vuelvan a usar como conejillos de india, así que, ¿para qué vivir?, ¡¿PARA QUE VIVIR EN UN MUNDO DONDE ERES UNA MALDITA ALIMAÑA CON LA CUAL SIEMPRE HACEN LO QUE QUIEREN?!, ¡¿PARA QUE?!

Grite a todo pulmón sacando toda mi frustración que tenía, los sentimientos que se habían acumulado en mi durante los últimos días fueron por demás pesados, eran feos y tristes como en la situación que estaba si me viera un espejo no me reconocería, necesitaba acabar conmigo de una buena vez, ya no queria sufrir, si Mogari queria algo de mí y Angelise si perdía a una de nosotras su plan fallaría totalmente, una fuera de camino representa la victoria y el descanso eterno que tanto yo había anhelado desde tiempos.

Las lágrimas de mi rostro dejaron de caer totalmente, frunciendo mi ceño en lugar de ellas, sentí mis ojos arder así como una leve llama de energía se arremolinaba en mi interior con fuerza, muy pocas veces había vuelto a sentir aquella llama que ardía como un fuego que no podría apagarse ni con una tormenta, levante una de mis manos la que mejor en condiciones estaba, la observe varios momentos dándome cuenta de que mis uñas había desaparecido totalmente para de la carne que la cubría ahora mostraba tanto los músculos como varias venas, sin querer ver más puse mi mano en forma que tomaría una espada apuntando directamente hacia mi pecho en donde sacaría mi corazón y lo destruiría de una vez por todas así evitaría lo que estuviera por venir a esta horrible mundo pero a cambio de eso obtendría mi libertad.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mi mente endurecí mi mano para que el apuñalamiento fuera certero pero a la vez sería lo más doloroso que haría por ultima y primera vez en mucho tiempo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que tome varias respiraciones así como pensamientos de duda se habían arremolinado en mi cabeza con fuerza ante lo que hacía, sentía como el sudor descendía de mi piel, no entendía el porqué de mis dudas y miedos que surgieron cuando apunte de mejor forma a mi corazón, ¿Por qué?, al moverme lentamente sentí algo en mi otra mano, me conmocione un poco, baje mi mano y moví mi otra mano la cual alce sobre la cobija que cubría mi desnude, mi mano estaba temblando temiendo que fuera algo diferente, cuando abrí mi mano convertida en puño, abrí mis ojos con gran fuerza e hizo mi corazón estremecerse, sentí como los latidos se volvían mucho más rápidos que parecían que se saldrían de mi pecho.

Era aquel hermoso collar con la joya de color azul y con el dije en forma de media luna de color plateado, no sabía la razón de porque aquel pequeño objeto me llenaba con tanto alivio y me daban ganas de llorar otra vez , no había razón realmente pero, por instinto o por el mismo sentimiento, las lágrimas que se habían retenido hasta el momento de tomar la decisión de mi suicido, volvieron a caer como cascadas cayendo no solo en mi piel mal constituida ahora y en mi heridas que parecían querer regenerarse sino también en aquel hermoso collar, el cual con ambas de mis manos lo lleve a mi pequeño dejándome caer en el piso con algo de fuerza lastimándome y haciendo resurgir en dolor en mí, aunque el dolor físico se hubiera presentado de nuevo el dolor en mi mente era más fuerte que cualquier otro, grite y grite mientras lloraba con fuerza sabía que nadie me oiría mientras hacia aquel acto bochornoso de tristeza infinita en mí, no supe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que trataba de normalizar mi respiración, estaba hipando, ahora el pecho me dolía de llorar.

-¿En verdad que debo hacer?

 _-_ _ **Pugna**_ (pelea)

-¿Quién?.-pregunte ya no tan silencioso lugar había logrado escuchar la voz de la cual había logrado entender el idioma sabiendo que era la primera vez que lo había escuchado pero no había levantado mi rostro del suelo, mientras seguía abrazando aquella hermosa joya sin percatarme de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora

- _ **Vivacitas princeps vester**_ (Tú princesa de la longevidad)

-¿Por qué debo luchar?, sabiendo que lo que me espera siempre es lo mismo, nada cambia.-respondí sin notar que la atmosfera había cambiado, ahora el lugar que antes era frió se había empezado a volver cálido y reconfortante, gracias aquella hermosa joya que resplandecía con una hermosa luz de color dorada pero a la vez tenía un luz purpura oscura que la hacía ver espectral, pero yo no me había dado cuenta

- _ **Mundus mutatur, non immutabit te sola Saya**_ (El mundo cambia, lo que no cambia eres tú Saya)

-¿Por qué dices eso, sabiendo que tu no lo conoces como yo lo he visto?.-pregunte aferrándome mas a mis ideas

- _ **Partim tu dexteram elegeris, ego non viderunt oculi tui mundum, sed ut salvetur mundus non est malum**_ (En parte tienes razón , yo no he visto el mundo a través de tu ojos, pero, eso no quiere decir que mundo es malo)

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que el mundo no es tan malo?, ¿En qué te basas?, Dime, ¿En qué?.-conmocionada ante sus palabras alce mi vista desde el suelo y lo que vi ante mis ojos era totalmente diferente.

El cuarto en donde se supone que debería estar ya no lo era, ahora era un tipo de habitación completamente blanca con toques de color azul rey los cuales parecían pequeñas nebulosas y flotaban incluso, bajo de mi había una extraña contextura cuando baje mi vista para observar que era, era nada más y nada menos que aquella misma agua había visto recorrer aquel lugar donde había despertado hacía mucho tiempo cuando Fumito me encontró, abrí más mi ojos cuando vi que las heridas en mis pies se iban cerrando a como el agua misma iba fluyendo y la cual había empezado a subir por mi cuerpo, sentí como la misma agua estaba desinfectando más heridas y cauterizándolas quedando ahora solo cicatrices de lo había ocurrido pero en algunas partes donde mi piel había sido desgarrada la misma agua no ha podido hacer lo mismo que las demás heridas, incluso mis partes íntimas las sentía totalmente diferentes pero aun con ese cambio aun no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para poder levantarme.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Cuándo fue que…..?...¿Qué es esto?.-lance preguntas ante el nerviosismo y el impacto que había recibido en estar en otra habitación totalmente diferente, fue ahí cuando note un extraño calor que venía de mi mano aquella hermosa joya resplandecía a cual solo, no parecía el mismo universo concentrado, no tenía palabras para poder describir tal hermoso espectáculo, era enigmático, estire mi mano y observe como la misma joya resplandecía con mucha más fuerza inundando por completa la habitación aquella luz había sido la misma que había visto cuando había caído de la cascada, ahora todo tenía sentido para mí, lo que había impedido que hubiera caído al vació había sido la misma joya que tantos secretos e intrigas me levantaba.

La hermosa joya seguía brillando con tanta intensidad, la luz no calaba mucho menos lastimaba como la anterior vez, esta vez era totalmente diferente, aquella hermosa joya poco a poco la misma luz que había sido expandida de la misma regreso rodeándola en bellas cadenas de luz las cuales corrían como rió sin detenerse.

En vuelta sobre aquella maravillosa luz, la joya comenzó a descomponerse en su forma, conmocionada pero a la vez curiosa me levante sintiendo como el agua estaba siendo agita de la misma forma mientras la joya seguía descomponiéndose.

- _ **Luminis quae repraesentatur in mundo relicta humanitate virtus invicta**_ (Esta bella luz es lo que representa la bondad que aún queda en el mundo, su poder es invencible)

-¿Esta luz es el poder de la bondad?.-pregunte sorprendida ante tal muestra, no podía ser que tal luz aun quedara en un mundo corrompido por la maldad

- _ **Sed sicut lux obtenebrescet perpetuo vitae discrimine est**_ (Si, pero como toda luz siempre tiene que haber oscuridad es el balance de la vida)

-Oscuridad y Luz

Aquel cuarto blanco cambio radicalmente tornados a ahora de un color negro morado en su totalidad la calidez y comodidad que había sentido antes se fue de inmediato, el agua que corría por mi pies hizo que me asustara pensando que tal vez esta también se había tornado de otra forma, pero cuando baje mi vista el agua seguía igual de bella, al ce mi vista y así como el cuarto totalmente en blanco con nebulosas flotando alrededor, aquel cuarto negro y sombrío también tenía la misma forma que al anterior, era extenso y muy frió pero había toques de color morado, rojo y azul igual que una nebulosa que flotaban pero dentro de ellas había pequeños destellos de luz, cuando fije mi vista de nuevo sobre la joya la cual aún continuaba su proceso de transformación la gran fuerza de luz no había cambiado en nada

-Esto, ¿es la verdadera fuerza?, o, ¿Qué es?

- _ **Si vero aedificat, et in omni virtute**_ (Si es la verdadera fuerza, la fuerza que está en ti y en todo lugar)

-….

No tenía palabras para continuar, pero había algo que me hizo pensar al ver como la luz brillaba con mucha más intensidad que un lugar de su misma especie.

- _ **Videtur quod non intelligitur**_ (Parece que has entendido algo)

-Nadie puede vivir el luz sin conocer la verdadera oscuridad, así como también, nadie puede comprender la vida sino ha tenido el encuentro con la muerte, pero a veces no todo es como parece.-dije al tiempo que la luz se había incrementado y la joya ahora ya irreconocible había empezado a tomar forma

- _ **Si lux in tenebris lucet fueza multo magis, et maxime timebant tenebris ad lucem, ut gallo**_ (Si en la oscuridad la luz resplandecerá con mucha más fueza, mientras que la luz al verga la más temida oscuridad)

-¿Siempre ha sido de esa manera?

- _ **Sed iam scis te huc perperam putatis?**_ (Si, ahora que lo sabes, ¿piensas que has recorrido el camino incorrecto?)

-Mi camino, yo…..

- _ **Paenitet, si non est iure potestatem iudicium faciendi**_ (Si no te arrepientes de tu decisión toma el poder que por ley te pertenece)

-Mi camino, todo…

Alce mi mano hacia aquella hermosa luz que comenzó a brillar más y más en medio de todo el cuarto oscuro, un fuerte viento se formó y el agua se elevó a grandes niveles sobre mí, mi mano estaba cerca de aquella imponente figura que se iba formando ante mis ojos, sentí de nuevo mi poder recorriendo mis entrañas con más fuerza no tenía pensamientos para nada que no hubiera sido aquella pregunta, al principio de que antes todo esto pasara siempre me recriminaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero ahora como veía las cosas gracias a esas palabras y estas muestras estaba clara mi decisión.

Sentí como mis ojos ardían con fuerza así como también un calor y una extraña fuerza se concentraba en mi frente como las veces anteriores, solo que esta vez el dolor que sentía siempre que cada vez pasaba ya no aparecía, aquella luz envolvió todo mi cuerpo con gran fervor.

-Yo….¡No me arrepiento!.-tomo aquella imponente figura cubierta por aquella hermosa luz la cual se dispersan totalmente dejando ver una imponente y poderosa arma la cual resonaba, el lugar donde estaba fue sumido por una gran horda de poder emanando de la misma arma así como también de mi misma, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y siempre lo supe…..-Pelearé.

…..

Una poderosa luz desde uno de los puntos más alejados de Tokio y los más desconocidos por las persona emergió de una manera de total sorpresa, el cielo de tonos rojizo y dorado se transformó en uno de color negro azulado como el mismo anochecer salvo que sin estrellas, pero no solo aquella poderosa luz apareció desde Tokio, la luz de Luna también fue lo que hizo presente partiendo las nubes que se habían formado por aquella otra luz.

Todos estaban asuntos, sorprendidos pero sobre todo maravillados, todo el mundo se sumergió en aquel espectáculo tan radical y poderoso, los miembros de todos los contingentes estaban que no creían lo que vecina, Fumito uno de ellos, sintió un gran poder que no podía ser parado con facilidad pero no solo eso sino también estaba el hecho de que aquel poder daba miedo, logro hacer que el mismo temblara ante lo que estaba pasando, todo había estado en calma hasta que el suelo de toda la tierra comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, provocando el pánico en todo el mundo, los rayos sin nubes y la misma lluvia cayeron sobre todos con gran fuerza pero sin provoca algún accidente o algo parecido, aquel poder no era el de la Teigu Suprema en su despertar .

Detrás de él algo con mucha más fuerza hizo que toda su atención se pusiera en él, la gran cueva emitía la misma y poderosa luz que había emergido de una manera imprevista, el sello que tenía aquella gran roca estaba siendo removido la sangre que había estado escurriendo había parado, el bosque y la naturaleza en demás emitían un suave sonido que lograba tranquilizarlo pero a la vez inquietarlo temiendo de que aquello debía ser lo que él había estado buscando.

-La Reliquia de Dios.-Fumito dijo entre dientes mientras las tierra dejaba de agitarse con tanta violencia y los rayos dejaban de caer como anterior mente estaban haciéndolo, pero las luz tres luces que habían aparecido de una manera imprevista ahora se habían convertido en 10 luz que emergían de una dirección diferente de todo el planeta, aquello no era normal, Fumito temió lo peor, ya era tarde….-Solo faltan las canciones gemelas…necesito ir por Saya

Las 10 luces de gran poder que salieron de diferentes lugares del planeta y lo habían sacudido cesaron de una manera imprevista como si nada hubiera ocurrido, las personas al ver esto se calmaron ante tal detenimiento de poder, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado nunca habían visto tal poder antes así como tal fenómeno el cual ni los más inteligentes investigadores podían determinar.

Sobre el cielo del ahora atardecer se encontraba una hermosa mujer flotando sobre el firmamento vistiendo un hermoso kimono de color rosa pálido con bordados de color rojo, haciendo resaltar su blanca piel, su largo cabello negro como la noche se balanceaba con gracia sobre el firmamento atado en forma de media colecta con un accesorio el cual tenía la forma de un tipo de sello el cual permanecía también en la frente de la doncella, pero lo que más destacaba era aquella hermosa y gran lanza que brillaba y emitía fuertes pero suaves latidos, era de un hermoso color dorado en algunas partes, en su mayoría era de color blanco plateado, sostenida con una sola mano de la doncella, su filo era excepcional y su poder era inimaginable ahora encontrándose en las manos de su legitima dueña, la antigua Reliquia había despertado


	23. Chapter 23

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien todos, como siempre tarde en la actualización pero bueno, como siempre una disculpa y ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo se que es algo corto, pero principalmente quise enfocarme mas en un aspecto, aun así espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan animos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo

 **marati2011:** en parte tienes razón en que la madre de Saya le ha hablado pero también es otra persona, de la cual no se sabe mucho, pero con el tiempo se ira sabiendo un poco mas de ella

 **Deathlyblossom:** I hope you are well, I have not heard from you for a long time, I hope your back is already better and you get better soon, your health is important, thank you for doing me that great favor of the drawings, I will be forever grateful, my friend, I hope to speak With you very soon

Capítulo 23.-VUELVE A MI

Fumito tenía un extraño presentimiento, después de aquel hermoso pero a la vez terrífico espectáculo, la gran cueva la cual había estado bloqueada por la gran roca sellada de la cual una poderosa luz ilumino el firmamento ahora estaba totalmente abierta y lo que el sentía era totalmente diferente a lo que él había esperado encontrar si un día hubiera podido abrirla sin necesidad de lo que había ocurrido hace varios momentos atrás.

La entrada de la cueva lanza una fuerte corriente de agua mezclada con el viento, el olor a agua salada junto con el agua dulce llegaba a sus fosas nasales, pero no solo eso sentía sino un gran poder y energía que le pedía entrar a la cueva con gran fuerza encontrar de su deseo, ahora no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza daba vueltas por la misma fuerza del interior de la cueva.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?.-Fumito se preguntó mientras trataba de controlarse a sí mismo de ir a dentro de la misma cueva la cual lo llamaba en susurros los cuales no podía entender, su cabeza le daba vueltas por lo mismo, los susurros iban y venían, no podía entenderles nada de nada, eran muchos, en lenguas que jamás había escuchado antes, aquello le producía ansiedad y terror, pero, ¿Por qué terror?, ¿Qué tenia eso?, seria acaso, ¿terror a lo desconocido?, ni el mismo podía explicarse el miedo y curiosidad que le provocaba aquel lugar, aquella misteriosa cueva en la cual estaba ahora viendo la entrada, aquel sello había sido roto y con suma facilidad, pero aquello fue hecho por el alo de luz que se elevo al cielo hace pocos momentos, aquel hermoso resplandor, era desconocido, pero daba una hermosa paz que nunca había experimentado en su vida, o eso creía el, ya que la única vez que había logrado ser totalmente libre fue cuando estuvo con su amada Saya, su único y verdadero amor, y el cual no había sabido proteger. Fumito mordió sus labios con un claro resentimiento, poco a poco el sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca, el dolor era leve, pero el dolor en su corazón y en su alma era terrible.

-Saya..-Fumito llamo a su amada en un susurro de dolor y arrepentimiento al no haber podido protegerla como era debido, había fallado, había roto su promesa con ella, y peor aun la dejo caer en manos de ese hombre, tanto que se esforzó en que eso no pasara y lo fue lo primero que paso, era la peor de las escorias en la vida, lo que hizo no tenia perdón alguno, ni aunque su propia amada lo perdonara cosa que consideraba en parte imposible el nunca volvería a ser el mismo, había fallado, era igual o peor que Mogari.

Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de impedir aquel misterioso poder de la cueva lo succionase o algo por el estilo, que no pudo distinguir la suave y delicada figura de una luz multicolor que venía hacia ese lugar, se di cuenta cuando sintió el suelo temblar por un tipo de explosión, haciendo que todo lo relacionado con la cueva y sus poderes que lo arrastraba quedara en el olvido, cuando volteo hacia el lugar donde escucho el fuerte estruendo observo que una poderosa luz y energía de color rojiza con dorado envolvía con tenidas y calidez el bosque de los suicidas, incluso la atmosfera que siempre tenía este bosque cambio radicalmente dejando solo sentir aquella energía la cual la cueva en si reaccionaba y aceptaba con fervor en ella, aquella sensación se parecía mucho a aquel hermoso alo de luz que vio cruzar el cielo hace unos momentos, ambos estaban relacionados, o mejor dicho eran la misma cosa pero en diferente lugar y proporción.

 _-Ve rápido_

-Otra vez aquella voz.-Fumito exclamo un poco sorprendido, la voz era suave y muy tenue y fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde provenía, casi le daba un infarto del asombro de donde había venido aquella hermosa voz, suave como la brisa de primavera y agraciada como los cantos de muchas aves en un hermoso campo lleno de flores, aquella representación solo la había hecho con su amada y solo con Saya…..-La cueva

- _No pierdas más tiempo_

-¿Qué quieres decir?, pero sobre todo, ¿Quién eres?

- _No puede decirte eso a ti en este momento, Nanahara Fumito_

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?, no me moveré de aquí hasta que digas ¿Quién eres y que quieres?.-Fumito dio un paso adelante pero teniendo cuidado con la cueva en si temiendo que esta volviera presentar la misma fuerza que antes, el poder que venia desde adentro daba claro que aquella cueva no era una simple cueva o unas ruinas antiguas como el había deducido en su momento, todo era mas extraño aun mientras lo analizaba, ¿Qué era exactamente?, ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?, ¿Qué tenia ver el en todo esto?, mas y mas preguntas llegaron a su mente, pero la mayoría regresaban a esta cueva con inmenso poder y misterio profundo y aquel alo de luz que cruzo el cielo, pero lo mas impresionante era aquella voz que se había manifestado de nuevo, ¿de quien era esa voz?, y , ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a su diosa, a su amada?

- _Saya, está aquí_

Fumito iba a protestar otra vez ante la posible evasión de sus preguntas así como también de mas reclamos por parte de el, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho el nombre de su amada, aquello no podía ser posible, la presencia de Saya y esencia en las conocía a perfección en cambio la que ahora sentía era totalmente diferente, pero con todo lo que había pasado su corazón se agito ante la posibilidad de que tal vez si sería ella, retrocedió un paso, retrocedió otro y dio la vuelta completa comenzando a correr en aquella dirección donde aquel objeto había caído.

Se tropezó con varias plantas, rocas y troncos en el camino, lastimándose en el proceso con estas cosas pero aun así no detuvo su paso apresurado aquel lugar, el tiempo parecía ser un eternidad para él, con cada metro que corría con cada lugar que pasaba para el todo parecía repetirse una y otra vez sin tener fin, fue cuando a lo lejos de donde iba pudo vislumbrar una luz fuerte y clara, estaba llegando al centro, empezó a correr con mucha más fuerza y de un salto atravesó el bosque entrando en su parte del centro, sus ojos fueron cegados por la brillante luz que había por el momento, cuando logro acostumbrarse ahí lo vio.

En medio de todo aquel campo despejado se encontraba aquella fuerte y poderosa energía envolviendo a alguien fervientemente, poco a poco la luz o eso creía al, porque de un momento a otro la luz se convirtieron en pequeñas esferas de luz elevándose al cielo donde se desvanecieron, su vista que se había puesto en aquellas esferitas de luz se volvió a concentrar de donde aquella luz se transformó en esferas de luz, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al verlo que había ahí, parecía un sueño, una ilusión para él, sus pies se movieron por inercia, primero un paso después el otro ahora se encontraba corriendo desesperado, cayéndose en el proceso y levantándose otra vez, se inclinó de rodillas y alzando sus manos temblorosas temiendo de que en verdad todo fuera una ilusión del mismo bosque, llevo ambas de sus manos y la toco con suma suavidad como si de algo frágil se tratara, el tacto sobre su piel, era real, nada era falso, la lágrimas inundaron sus ojos para después caer por las comisuras de su rostro hasta caer al pasto del lugar, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo como si fuera a irse de sus brazos otra vez y volviera aquel infierno, restregó su rostro con el de ella durmiendo, podía ver que a pesar de que parecía sereno el rostro de Saya estaba maltratado ya no tanto como cuando lo vio en aquel maldito vídeo, pero había marcas de lo que una vez fueron horribles cicatrices, paso sus dedos por el rostro de ella tocando con suavidad su rostro, le partió el alma, a pesar de no tener más heridas en su rostro el aun podía ver aquel vídeo recorriendo su mente una y otra vez, volvió a estallar en llanto esta vez apretando más a Saya contra sí mismo, no queria perderla, no otra vez y de la peor forma.

-Saya, que bueno, que bueno.-Fumito decía entre hipos el gran alivio que sentía en ese momento.

La calidez del cuerpo de Saya en sus brazos otra vez era reconfortante, se separan un poco de ella y vio que su vestimenta era totalmente diferente de lo que recordaba, ella traía un hermoso kimono de color rosa pálido y con bordados de color rojo, su cabello estaba atado en forma de media coleta el cual tenía un extraño dije en forma de un sello, fue ahí cuando noto la frente de Saya, el mismo símbolo estaba sobre la frente de ella.

-¿Qué esto?, ¿Un sello o una marca?.-Fumito paso su dedo sobre la frente de Saya tocando levemente aquel sello o marca que había aparecido, no había sido nada pintado mucho menos tatuado, era como si hubiera estado en su frente, desde sus pensamientos recordó las antiguas leyendas y mitos entre los cuales los clanes más poderosos de todo el mundo entre los cuales la magia y hechicería sus más poderosos brujos así como también sacerdotisas poseían una marca de nacimiento enmarcando el poder de su clan así como también adoptaban el mismo símbolo con mucho solo aquellos que pertenecían a una sangre directa de aquellos míticos clanes así como también los principales de aquellos clanes poseían únicamente estos ya sea en alguna parte en donde su cuerpo se viera, entre aquellas partes eran las manos, la espalda, los lados de los hombros pero siempre aparecían mas en las frentes, y aquí estaba un claro ejemplo de ello

Fumito iba a examinar más a fondo, pero vio como Saya iba abriendo sus ojos y se movía con mucha lentitud, fue ahí cuando sobre de sí mismo observo que había una pequeña luz igual que una estrella, la cual venia descendiendo hacia ellos con lentitud, la luz llego hasta la altura del pecho de Saya la cual no parecía acostumbrarse a la poco luz que había ahora, pareciera que hubiera estado en un lugar recóndito tal cual como un sótano o algo mucho más oscuro.

La pequeña luz brillo e ilumino el cuerpo de Saya ante los ojos de Fumito, el asombro de eso era algo muy particular, parecía algo sacado de un cuento de Hadas, poco a poco el brillo que envolviendo a Saya desapareció y la pequeña luz que ante no parecía tener forma poco a poco mostro una, la luz que envolvía a la pequeña luz se perdió por completo para mostrar una hermosa joya de color azul y con dije de plata en forma de media luna, aquella hermosa joya callo sobre el pecho de una desubicada Saya, Fumito observo como Saya trataba de acostumbrarse a su entorno, sus ojos parecían casados, y su cuerpo cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos era mucho menos pesado que antes, había estado sufriendo no solo tortura psicológica sino también física, su estado de salud no era el mejor en esos momentos.

Los ojos ya acostumbrados de Saya se enfocaron sobre él, al principio observo como la expresión de Saya cambio de una serena a una de terror absoluto, en su vida había visto esa expresión de Saya, temió que aquello no fue solo una tortura cualquiera, ya que en sus brazos comenzó a temblar, los ojos de su amada habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas ante lo que el entendió de desesperación, la pobre parecía querer articular palabras ya que movía su boca una y otra vez pero lo único que salían eran sonidos que lastimaban a Fumito el cual aparte de la tristeza que sentía en ver a su amada de esa forma la furia lo lleno por completo, la sangre le hervía como si fuera un volvían en erupción, aquel hombre, su primo, su última familia, había lastimado y tocado lo que el mas ha amado.

-Fu…mi…to

Él se había mantenido absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Saya había pronunciado su nombre con algo de miedo en su voz, el miro a Saya a los ojos viendo en ellos su temor y nerviosismo.

-Soy yo no te asustes.-Fumito hablo de la forma suave y sutil que podía, no debía asustarla más de lo que la pobre ya no lo estaba, no la abrazo como antes mucho menos la estrecho contra su cuerpo sino que sus manos donde estaban puestas sobre el cuerpo delicado y temblante de Saya apretó levemente su agarre pero ella salto por la acción….-Ya, no te hare daño

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué qué?.-Fumito pregunto con pesar sabiendo a donde llevaría aquella pregunta que Saya había formulado con dificultad y con sentimiento en su voz

-¿Por qué no viniste ayudarme?, ¿Por qué?, Tú me lo prometiste, Me lo prometiste, espere por ti durante mucho tiempo, y nunca viniste por mí, ¿Por qué?, ¿En verdad no te importo?

Las palabras de Saya se clavaban en su piel y mente como estacas una sobre otra sin el menor remordimiento, pero era verdad, ella tenía razón, había jurado protegerla y el mismo lo había hecho enfrente de ella aunque aquella vez ella lo había ignorado por completo pero sabía que en alguna parte recóndita de su mente sabía que ella lo había escuchado, el bajo la cabeza avergonzado y totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo, sin importarle que podía hacerle Saya en ese momento, la abrazo con todas su fuerzas mientras el lloraba con fuerza, sintió como el cuerpo de Saya se había tensado ante su acción ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y trataba de apártalo incluso había empezado a golpearlo con mucha fuerza pero aun así el no queria soltarla no ahora, se sentía muy mal y arrepentido por lo que hizo, fallando por completo a su promesa la cual había hecho enfrente de la misma tumba de la pequeña Hiro, había fallado y Saya tenía razón.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Jamás debí creer en ti nuevamente!, ¡Jamás fui tan estúpida en hacerlo!, ¡Fue un maldito error!.-Saya lo golpeaba una y otra vez en su pecho y en su espalda para que la soltura pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, perdóname, lo siento.-Fumito decía totalmente adolorido por las palabras de Saya, los golpes de ella no se comparaban con el sufrimiento que ella había llevado durante tres días enteros

-¡no te creo!, ¡Es mentira!, ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!, ¡Tú tienes la culpa!, ¡TU LA TIENES!.-Saya había comenzado a llorar mientras golpeaba a Fumito sin querer detenerse

-¡Sé que nada va hacer que error se olvidado, eso lo se perfectamente bien, pero escúchame!.-Fumito lloraba mientras trataba de explicar lo que podía a Saya

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti más!, ¡NADA!.-Saya grito con fuerza mientras los golpes sobre él se había detenido por completo y ella oculto su rostro entre su pecho, sintió como las lágrimas de Saya traspasaban su ropa

-¡Por favor Saya!, ¡Te busque por todas partes!, ¡Recorrí todos los lugares que había pensado que ese maldito pudo haberte tenido pero no logre encontrar nada en absoluto, trate de usar el poder del collar que te di pero tampoco ayudo, el collar había sido destruido por completo, incluso el poder de tu espada fue ocultado!, ¡No podía buscarte, todas las formas posibles se habían agotado en mi mente por completo, todo era frustrante para mí!, ¡¿Acaso crees que no me arrepentí el no haber podido llegar aquella vez que ocurrió todo esto?!, ¡¿Crees que no me di golpes el haber permitido tal estupidez?!, ¡Saya me arrepiento de esto más que el haber vuelto a la vida sabiendo el pasado que ambos teníamos!, ¡El daño que te hice en el pasado y el daño de ahora es mucho más irreversible!, pero, ¡Quiero que entiendas que a pesar de todo tu odio a hacia mí de nuevo, si quieres matarme hazlo no me importa me lo merezco por ser el maldito monstruo que más daño te ha causado en todos estos años, pero entiende que a pesar de todo eso el dolor que me provoco perderte de esa manera el verte sufrir de esa manera tan cruel y vil y el ver que no podía hacer nada me partió el alma, la mente y mi corazón!, ¡Tú eres mi mundo y sin ti nada existe para mí!

Fumito dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, Saya no había hecho ademan de moverse mucho menos había dado una señal de querer golpearlo hasta la muerte, se había quedado ahí estática entre sus brazos, seguía temblando en sus brazos y la calidez de sus lágrimas seguía cayendo sobre su ropa hasta humedecerla, el no esperaba una respuesta, solo deseaba que ella lo escuchara y eso hizo, el daño estaba hecho ya no había vuelto atrás.

Fumito había cerrado sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento de odio profundo que Saya ahora le tenía, pero él no podía hacer nada, pero ahora que había expresado lo que su corazón sentía un pequeño peso fuera y el hecho de que Saya no dijera nada lo tenía inquieto, pero no podía decirle nada a ese punto, fue ahí cuando sintió las manos de Saya sobre sus mejillas él se sobresaltó ante aquel tacto suave de las manos de Saya, se separó un poco de Saya y sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Saya estaban rojos de tanto llorar su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas, él era el culpable de aquellas lágrimas que su amada había derramado.

-Idiota, te odio

-Saya, perdóname…..

Fumito cerro sus ojos, no podía mirar a Saya, sentía que si lo hacia el odio se incrementaría mucho más, era mejor dejarlo de esa forma, aun con esos pensamientos en su mente algo hizo que todo quedara en el olvido, un suave y tierno rose en sus labios lo saco de sus pensamientos, desconcertado abrió sus ojos y vio algo que no creía posible, su amada había juntado los labios en su suave rose, Fumito no entendía pero al sentir los labios carnosos y suaves de su amada, se dejó llevar él no iba hacer nada, el estaría como Saya se lo permitiera, el contacto entre labios para ambos fue eterno y a la vez efímero así como vino se desvaneció.

-¿Por qué?.-Fumito pregunto esta vez sosteniendo de mejor manera a Saya la cual lo miraba de una forma totalmente diferente…..-¿Por qué haces esto a sabiendas de todo lo que te hice?, Yo no merezco esto, así que, ¿Por qué?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero….

Fumito sintió la mano de Saya en su rostro haciendo que lo levantara y la viera a los ojos con aquella mirada que lo tenía a la deriva, ella nunca había mostrado aquella expresión en sus ojos serios

-Alguien estúpido y loco me dijo que reemplazara la emoción del odio con la misma fuerza que esa emoción.-Saya se acercó más a él se levantó un poco junto las frentes de ambos, Fumito estaba que derramaba más lágrimas, el sabia a lo que ella se refería y se sorprendía que aun ella recordara aquellas palabras las cuales él había dicho hace mucho tiempo…-Esa emociones son el amor y la confianza, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no me arrepiento del camino que he tomado, fue la mejor opción, es mejor vivir en la oscuridad que en la luz , la oscuridad que nos llevara a la verdadera luz, ¿tú has encontrado ya tu luz?

Fumito sonrió entre llanto, tomo la mano de Saya y la llevo a su labios donde la beso con suavidad y miro a Saya la cual aun mantenía aquella dulce expresión en su rostro

-Sí, esa eres tú, mi princesa.-Fumito abrazo a Saya con delicadeza escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello

Fumito sintió como los brazos de Saya lo rodeaban con sutileza como él lo estaba haciendo, era la primera vez que Saya hacia algo de esa manera, aun así el sentía que no merecía aquel amor de Saya después de todo lo que había pasado pero el calor y suavidad de Saya hacia él lo hacía flaquear y desear aquel amor solo para él aunque fuera por unos simples instantes o sino que fuera para siempre incluso hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Princesa?, yo no soy eso.-el tono de Saya cambio radicalmente haciendo que Fumito sonriera de una manera sincera.

Levanto su rostro del cuello de Saya y se volvieron a mirar los ojos y esta vez en la abrazo haciendo que ella esta vez escondiera su rostro entre su cuello mientras el tocaba su largo cabello, lo tocaba de una forma suave haciendo que el tenso cuerpo de Saya se relajase un poco pero era algo que a su corazón lo hacía sentir de la mejor manera, beso la cabeza de Saya en un casto y corto beso en donde puso su nariz y aspiro el delicioso aroma de flores de cerezo que ella emitía.

-Aunque digas eso, tú lo eres para mí la primera y la única que en verdad merece ese título.-Fumito hablo con sinceridad

-¿Solo porque soy hija de Nobunaga?

Ante aquella pregunta el abrió sus ojos de golpe y su corazón salto sorprendido, pero si lo sabía no debió haber sido obra de Angelise sino de Mogari, Fumito aguanto una respiración profunda y apretó con fuerza a Saya, él no pensaba de esa manera hacia ella, era totalmente lo contrario a lo que ella decía.

-No claro que no

-¿Entonces?

Fumito sonrió con sinceridad, para él todas las princesas de los cuentos eran débiles nunca escucho de una princesa que en verdad luchara por lo que ella en verdad queria como persona, a pesar de que las princesas de los cuentos de hadas siempre seguían a su corazón la temática era la misma, encontraban el amor con suma facilidad así como la felicidad sus problemas se arreglaban con magia y tenían amigos que las ayudaban, en cambio su Saya era una princesa totalmente diferente así como también el tipo de Mujer, ella había siempre estado sola, había elegido un camino que por razón ella no debió tomar pero era la única opción que ella tuvo, pero en ese camino ella encontró su respuesta, ella siempre lucho por lo que ella queria y deseaba, todo tuvo que obtenerlo con esfuerzo puro.

-No eres una princesa porque seas hija de Oda Nobunaga, eres una princesa por las acciones y las decisiones que has tomado, para mí eso es una princesa, una que lucha por lo que en verdad de desea y lo obtiene de la forma más pura.

-Que mente más loca tienes.-Saya respondió en un tono por demás divertido

-Je, lo herede de mi padre

-Se nota a leguas

-Saya…..

-Mmm

Fumito llamo a Saya de una forma sutil, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Saya lo observo con detenimiento al tiempo que en el mismo rostro de ella aparecía un hermoso rastro de color carmín en sus mejillas, ella desvió la mirada parecía que no queria verlo a sus ojos directamente eso lo encontró muy tierno, acerco su rostro con lentitud mientras Saya por inercia cerraba sus ojos esperando un beso, un beso que le fue dado en la frente.

-¿Eh?

Fumito escucho la leve interrogación de Saya y se separó de ella lentamente para verla a los ojos directamente, su rostro estaba coloreado en rubor mientras sus ojos habían cambiado de expresión a una de asombro y desconcierto, él sonrió ante tal escena tal dulce y tierna que veía en medio de la noche, la luna ya había salido y los iluminaba tenuemente.

-No te tocare no después de lo mucho que pasaste, quiero ser respetuoso y ganarme otra vez la confianza que tú me tuviste

Saya sonrió por segunda vez en todo ese tiempo, los ojos de Fumito brillaron con esperanza, ahora estaban empezando de nuevo, el camino seria largo pero valía la prensa, Saya valía la pena y esperar no sería el problema tendría toda una eternidad para ello

-Es muy raro viniendo de un pervertido como tu.-Saya toco la mejilla de Fumito y le pellizco con algo de fuerza

-Itte, pero, ¿así te gusto?.-Fumito pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa la cual Saya imito pero con más sutileza

-Es muy raro verte en tu estado de _**Eros**_

Fumito tomo de nuevo la mano de Saya llevándola a sus labios y dando un casto beso en ella, mientras daba terminado el beso, el entrelazo sus dedos con delicadeza pero con un fuerte significado para ambos.

-Solo tu logras sacar eso de mi Saya, solo tu.- Fumito sonrió con más ganas y Saya igual, con su mano libre Fumito abrazo a Saya con fuerza y ella se acorruco contra su pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y se movió de lado a lado tratando de encontrar más comodidad de la que ya tenía, aspiro de nuevo aquel dulce olor de flores de cerezo proviniendo de Saya cerro sus ojos en el proceso de aquel dulce arroma y se dejó envolver por la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su amada…-Has vuelto a mi

-Sí, he vuelto solo hacia ti Nanahara Fumito, mi primer amor…..


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien todos, como siempre tarde en la actualización pero bueno, como siempre una disculpa y ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo esta vez el mismo capitulo esta algo largo y todos sabemos que un capitulo largo es mucho mas disfrutable que uno corto si me lo preguntan, aunque estoy segura que no lo se pregunta, bueno eso digo yo, XD , aun así espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan ánimos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo

 **marati2011:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, por tu expresión, espero que te haya sacado mas de un suspiro, como viste hubo mas química entre Saya y Fumito y estoy casi segura que ya mas o menos sabes que se vendrá mas adelante

 **Deathlyblossom:** I'm glad as always that you liked it. It's good that your back pain has already begun to diminish little by little, I'm really happy about that, and do not worry, thanks to you for doing what you're doing in illustrating the characters in the story, Do very, very happy. And well the 22nd chapter was almost something strong as you read it and if the reaction of fumito was the correct and the most shocking, since in the anime Fumito almost always he's seen as someone without feelings, and be sure that the saya They will take revenge from Mogari.

As for the 23rd chapter, I am also glad that you have taken more than a sigh, I am very happy also that the emotions that the chapter transmitted to you, in fact made me jump with joy totally, also thanks for your praise to me about My story, the truth is that at first I was afraid to upload my stories, but with the passage of time I realized that it was something that I like and maybe other people too, and like time, there are people at That they really like my story and one of those people are you and other people who comments also, really thank you very much for your support and blessing, I hope that in your life you will do well, see you in the next chapter, take good care of us We see my dear friend

Capítulo 24.-GUNGNIR LA RELIQUIA DE DIOS

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!.- Mogari pregunto con furia y duda en su voz, todo el sótano oculto entre edificios alejados y entre uno de los parques abandonados de la zona la cual llevaba a la antigua organización que Fumito había formado hace ya mucho tiempo, todo estaba totalmente destruido todos sus instrumentos de tortura, así como información recién obtenida aunque no fuera de gran relevancia como las demás pero era algo que les ayudaba a dar con lo que querían obtener, ahora no tenían nada después de mucho trabajo y maldito esfuerzo por parte de él.

-No lo sabemos a certeza.-Izayo había salido en defensa de todos los presentes, ellos estaban de igual de conmocionados y más por el espectáculo que dentro de poco habían empezado emitir en las noticias…-Lo único que supimos es que una gran luz hizo pedazos nuestra base secreta en un parpadeo y creo que usted sabe lo demás

-¿La luz salió de este lugar , están totalmente seguros?.-Mogari no podía creer eso posible, que aquella poderosa luz que hizo temblar y sacudir a las personas en un estado de nerviosismo y terror hubiera salido de este lugar, además de haber causado tanta conmoción en cuestión de minutos que para algunos fueron horas, una teoría cruzo de su cabeza pero no podía estar seguro hasta que le afirmaran o le negaran

-Yo fui testigo.-Sanjuana dio un paso al frente junto a su Teigu Susanoo…..-Yo y Susanoo veníamos a ser nuestro turno de custodiar ambas puertas de las capturas pero antes de que nosotros pusiéramos un pie , el suelo comenzó a temblar pensamos que había sido un simple y suave temblor, pero este se incrementó a tal punto que pensábamos que la tierra se iba a partir, luego de eso la primera luz que todos vimos se alzó en el cielo y en su aparición salieron las otras 9 de diferente lugares, cada una era de un color totalmente diferente y además parecían mezclarse con la primera luz, parecían seguirla como abejas a la miel, cuando todo el caos paso, yo y Susanoo comenzamos la búsqueda de las prisioneras mas no la encontramos, removimos escombros incluso escarbamos pero no las encontramos ni siquiera sus cuerpos si es que ambas hubieran muerto.

Mogari escucho con mucha atención a las palabras de Sanjuana el presentimiento que sentía cuando vio aquellas luces de diferentes colores cursar el firmamento fue fuerte y significativo, apretó con fuerza sus dientes, sus ojos se desorbitaron haciendo que todos sus miembros a excepción de Susanoo dieran un paso hacia atrás, claramente eso no indicaba algo malo, vieron como el alzo su puño y comenzó a golpear con una fuerza brutal, en el proceso su mano, la sangre salpico el suelo destruido así como también vieron como parte de su piel se desprendía de una forma horrible, el seguía golpeando con fuerza una y otra vez vieron como su mano ahora estaba deformada podían ver como sus huesos ya se estaban notando, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, incluso estaban conmocionados, sabían que Mogari era un maldito loco sin remedio pero lo que acaban de ver, era mas que solo un acto de locura, era un acto de desquicio total además de ira incontrolable, algunos se cuestionaron mucho el daño mental que el podía tener para hacer tal cosa estúpida como golpear el suelo hasta lastimarse de tal manera.

No lo detuvieron hasta que se él se cansó, su piel y sus músculos estaban totalmente desprendidos y cuando alzo su mano más de uno queria vomitar su mano ahora estaba totalmente desfigurada y en la parte donde su mano fue recibiendo aquellos golpes fuertes provenientes de él, ahora mostraban sus huesos totalmente rotos los cuales parecían pequeñas estacas incrustadas en el interior de su mano.

-Esa maldita la encontró antes que nosotros.-Mogari dijo con una furia profunda

-¿De que estas hablando?.-Mana fue la que hablo, ella no sabía en totalidad de los planes de Mogari pero para que hubiera aquella desconocida faceta de el debía ser algo de suma importancia, cuando pregunto observo como Mogari se daba la vuelta hacia ella para mirarla, Mana dio un pequeño salto al ver el contorsionado rostro de Mogari sus ojos brillaban como el mismo fuego del Inframundo.

-¡Ella la tiene en sus manos!.-grito eufórico mientras miraba al cielo totalmente oscurecido y con la luna sobre ellos que por alguna razón su brillo plateado era mucho más fuerte que antes

-¡¿Qué es lo que ellas tienen en sus manos?!.-Mana pregunto harta por la situación no entendía absolutamente nada y menos a gritos

-La antigua reliquia.-Yuuka hablo con una voz por demás calmada muy raro en ella considerando el ahora enojo de Mogari

-¿Reliquia?.-Sanjuana cuestiono nerviosa

-Un arma creada por los mismos dioses, la Reliquia de la Lanza que nunca falla, EL **Gurgnir**

...

Nobunaga se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en los amplios pasillos del gran hospital de Tokio, empuja a las personas totalmente desesperado sin prestar atención a las protestas de las personas, cuando dio la última vuelta hacia una esquina la cual daba al quirófano se detuvo abruptamente en lo alto de la puerta el letrero aún estaba en rojo, aun no habían terminado como él había previsto, pero eso le daba igual, pero estaba exasperado y preocupado, cuando recibió una llamada anónima de que habían encontrado a su sobrina dejo todo el trabajo en manos de Saru para que se ocupara de todo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor fue corriendo hacia el hospital en donde ahora se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera en donde su espera no fue mucho, cuando salió una de las enfermeras y ella se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, Nobunaga por inercia se levantó con la piel totalmente erizada.

-Señor Oda ¿verdad?.-la enfermera pregunto al tiempo que alzaba una ceja

-Sí, ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?, ¿Qué le paso?.-Nobunaga pregunto con una voz y un tono totalmente rápido, la enfermera podía ver como el sudor corría desde su frente y caía al suelo.

-Por el momento está bien, hemos logrado detener la hemorragia así como también hemos saturado y desinfectado algunas de sus heridas y hemos puesto tornillos en sus huesos por seguridad aún no sabemos a ciencia cierto si eso vaya a ayudar pero…

-¡Espere!.-Nobunaga alzo un mano en señal de silencio a lo cual enfermera acato, sabiendo de quien se trataba era uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del mundo más casi nunca se daba a la vista de los demás como ahora….-¿Qué quiere decir con que le pusieron tornillos en sus huesos?, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi sobrina?!

-Primero que nada deseo que se calme, si se altera no le contare absolutamente nada de lo que ahora todos nosotros hemos descubierto y hemos estado trabajando

Nobunaga tomo varias bocanadas de aire para normalizar su respiración así como también el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, cuando se sintió de una mejor forma miro a la enfermera la cual esperaba con una alta paciencia a su relajo el asintió con suavidad lo cual la misma enfermera imito y le señalo el asiento donde hace unos pocos momentos él se había encontrado sentado, tomo asiento y la enfermera hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, para empezar, su sobrina Angelise si no me equivoco como ella dijo antes de caer desmayada, llego aquí con severos problemas en todo su organismo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con marcas de golpes, quemaduras, mordidas así como también parte de su propia piel faltaba, sus zonas intimas estaban totalmente y horriblemente desgarradas, lo que da a conocer de la peor manera que ella fue abusada incontables veces, la mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos incluso se habían incrustado en sus órganos internos, porque lo que nos concentramos en detener la hemorragia de una zona en especifica que fue el abdomen, y fue ahí donde comenzamos todo el proceso, tuvo 3 pre infartos pero lograrnos estabilizarla con éxito, ahora en el interior de la sala más de 7 médicos especialista y reconstructores están trabajando arduamente para ponerla en mejor estabilidad posible.-La enfermera explico de una manera detalla y rápida lo que su sobrina tenia, Nobunaga abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, llevo ambas de sus manos hacia su cabeza donde se jalo su cabello con mucha fuerza arrancando parte de él y lanzo un horrible grito que inundo por completo el hospital, la lágrimas de sus ojos carmesí cayeron como cascadas.

La enfermera espero esa reacción del familiar de la chica, sentía mucha pena, pero no podía hacer ella nada más, ella fue envía solo para dar a conocer a los familiares lo que había sucedido, ella puso una mano en el hombro de Nobunaga el cual apretó con fuerza, para después levantarse y soltar su agarre de Nobunaga y volvió a la sala de operaciones para continuar su labor que no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría.

Nobunaga por su parte tenía el alma rota, su pequeña niña, su sobrina, por dios, el grito con fuerza y lloro de la misma forma recriminándose todo lo ocurrido, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a golpearse contra el concreto del edificio, sus brazos golpearon con fuerza lastimándose en el proceso pero aquello no se comparaba con lo que había escuchado acerca de lo que habían hecho con su pequeña, detuvo sus golpes abruptamente, y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras continuaba con su lamento en medio de todo aquel pasillo desolado, en su corazón estaba la misma inquietud de que su pequeña, su hija hubiera sufrido lo mismo y el hecho de que solo hayan encontrado a su sobrina, hizo que todo se callera en pedazos para él, se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza.

-Perdóname.-Nobunaga dijo entre hipos y lágrimas, llevando de nuevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y clavando en el proceso sus uñas sobre el cuero cabello, sintió como algo cálido y conocido emergió por la fuerza que aplico y el dolor que había comenzado a manifestarse en su cuerpo….-Perdóname amada mía, no logre cumplir nuestra promesa, perdóname…Sayuri

…

En interior como había esperado era por demás oscuro y el ambiente era muy frió, no sabía cómo había entrado a este lugar aquella vez, pero no se comparaba en nada, el lugar donde había despertado estaba cubierto con una hermosa naturaleza de los mismos cuentos de hadas, a pesar de todo esto en mi mano sentía una gran compañía en este recorrido, emboce una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, delante acompañándome en esta gran cueva, estaba Fumito el cual en su otra mano traía una antorcha encendida para iluminar nuestro camino, en cuanto a mí en mi otra mano traía aquella hermosa joya la cual me saco de ese horrible lugar.

Íbamos a paso lento, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar más rápido, Fumito al principio había alegado que no debía de entrar a la cueva en mi condición actual, tarde un poco en convencerlo de a pesar de mi estado no me iba a detener por nada, había algo en la cueva que me llamaba y el mismo dio asentimiento cuando dije eso, él también había sentido la extraña fuerza proveniente de la cueva con gran fuerza, mientras más nos adentrábamos la energía y unos leves latidos en mi mano donde traía la joya se incrementaban poco a poco.

-Ah.-me detuve abruptamente por una leve puntación en mis pies, Fumito por inercia se detuvo y se paró delante de mi

-¿Estas bien?, te has puesto más pálida.-sentí como Fumito ponía su mano en mi mejilla con un suave tacto, cerré levemente mis ojos dejándome llevar la calidez y suavidad que desprendía su mano, recargue mi mejilla sobre su mano para sentir mayor comodidad

-Sí, solo que mis pies, me duelen mucho.-respondí en susurro incluso hablar me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo

-Umm, Saya ven camina solo un poco eso es….sostente en mi…bien.-Fumito me sostuvo de mejor manera y me acomodo sobre una de las rocas que estaba cerca, él se alejó un poco de mí y puso la antorcha en un pequeño orificio para que no se callera….-Déjame ver sus pies

-Eh, ah, sí.-respondí desviando mi mirada y acerca mis pies hacia Fumito algo apenada, el vestido que usaba ocultaba muy bien mis heridas que ahora eran solo cicatrices pero los daños internos prevalecían, el con sumo cuidado alzo el vestido y sentí como sus manos tomaban mis pies con delicadez, volví a poner mi mirada en Fumito y observe su rostro el cual tenía una expresión fría, supuse cual era el problema

-Que horrible, ¿Cómo fue que te hicieron esto Saya?.-Fumito pregunto con una voz por demás neutral

-Ni yo misma lo sé, lo único que supe cuando desperté fue que me encontraba en un cuarto totalmente de hierro y parecía no haber salida además estaba muy frió y solitario.-respondí con amargura al recordar aquel lugar donde me torturaron con fuerza y me hicieron aquellas cosas horribles

-¿Un sótano?

-Puede que haya sido eso, pero era por demás amplio para ser un sótano, dentro de él había máquinas de tortura

-¡¿Tortura?!

La voz de Fumito hizo un eco en la profunda cueva haciendo que me estremeciera por la sorpresa, sus ojos irradiaban la furia infinita, se habían tornado de color rojo, había entrado en modo neutro de una forma por demás rápida, incluso yo en estos momentos necesitaba una gran concentración para lograr aquella hazaña por alguna razón aquello me molesto por demás, ni queria saber cómo era el en el combate solo esperaba que no me superara sino ahí se tronaba la cosa

-Fumito, no quiero hablar de eso por el momento, necesitamos llegar al centro de la gran cueva ahora, no sabemos si alguien puede llegar.-respondí alejando mis pies de las manos de Fumito e hice el intento de levantarme pero las fuerzas me abandonaron por completo y caí e rodillas al suelo empedrado, el toque de suelo contra mis piernas y rodillas, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por el dolor, solo hubiera sido un poco más alto hubiera derramado más lágrimas pero estas serían por dolor físico.

-En este estado como estas claro que no puedes Saya, ¿Qué no ves cómo estás?, si sigues puedes empeorar.-Fumito me levanto en sus brazos y me volvió a sentar sobre aquella roca y tomo mi mentón en su mano para que lo mirara directamente, ahora sus ojos habían vuelto a su tonalidad común, el solo tenía pocos años de ser un hibrido y ya tenía tal control sobre los poderes de uno

-Eso lo sé, pero, tu mejor que nadie sabe que si llegamos a lo profundo de la cueva podemos encontrar las canciones gemelas o mejor otro método el cual no tenga que ver con el sacrificio de la sangre puro que aún no hemos encontrado.-respondí viéndolo con firmeza claramente yo ya queria terminar con todo esto de una vez

-Saya, pero tu estas, no me gusta verte así…aunque si quiere continuar déjame invocar uno de los Furukimonos para que nos ayude.-Fumito tomo con su otra mano mi mano en la cual tenía la joya, yo negué de inmediato y lo mire de nuevo a los ojos

-Por ahora no invoques ninguno, nos podrían descubrir, además no creo que estemos tan lejos de llegar al centro de la cueva

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura llevamos más de 2 horas dentro del túnel principal y no hemos encontrado un atojo mucho menos otra obertura.-sonreí ante lo que Fumito dijo y lleve mi mano libre sobre su mejilla, el por inercia dejo de tocar mi mentón y la mano que había tenido sobre mi mentón la llevo hacia mi mano la cual estaba en su mejilla y la apretó mas contra la misma

-Eso es porque estoy sintiendo el agua mojar mis pies

-¿Eh?

Fumito bajo su mirada con una expresión de incredulidad, la poca luz que producía el fuego hacia que la luz que podía emitir el agua fuera muy leve, el agua estaba fría pero esta por alguna razón hacia que mi cuerpo se relajara, cerré mis ojos por la frescura que esta tenia y más por el confort que estaba sintiendo está tocando mis pies descubiertos, no estábamos lejos, la cantidad de agua daba a entender que había una gran laguna, cerré mis ojos por instinto y escuche como más a lo lejos se escucha como una mini cascada correr.

-No estamos lejos Saya.-Fumito respondió en susurro pero se mostraba algo aprensivo…-Aun así, tu condición

-Puedo aguantar un poco más Fumito no te preocupes, soy alguien dura de roer, además.-con la ayuda de Fumito logre incorporarme y puse esta vez ambas de mis manos sobre las mejillas de Fumito y lo acerque a mí, observe como sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y como sus mejillas ahora se tornaban de un color carmín, era tiempo de que yo tomara algo de lo que alguna vez hizo y sin consentimiento, me acerque más a él y me alce en puntitas para quedar nuestros rostros más cerca a tal punto que nuestras narices se rozaron

-¿Saya?

-Jum, además yo voy a estar contigo es imposible que algo me pase estando tu conmigo esta vez.- me aleje de él quedando esta vez con nuestras respectivas distancias, tome la mano de Fumito y retomamos nuestro camino, mire sobre mi hombro a Fumito y vi que lo que había hecho había tenido el efecto que había deseado, el pobre estaba muy nervioso, reí por mis adentros mientras avanzamos a través del túnel, el agua como sospeche se había incrementado.

Pensamos que el camino a retomar seria largo como cuando nos adentramos a la cueva, pero no fue así, cuando sentimos el agua más arriba de nuestros pies supimos que estábamos cerca, cuando el agua la sentimos incrementar un poco más, la antorcha se apagó totalmente dejándonos en total oscuridad a lo lejos escuchamos como la entrada de la misma cueva era cerrada, la oscuridad era muy densa sentí como los brazos de Fumito me atrajeron a él y yo por inercia correspondí, mas no duramos mucho en la oscuridad, un viento helado soplo dentro de la ahora cerrada cueva y una luz de color turquesa empezó a iluminar la cueva, poco a poco volvimos a distinguirnos, el agua que había sobrepasado nuestros pies se redujo totalmente, observamos como una corriente de agua se había formado y se iba un poco más a lo profundo, la luz turquesa que había iluminado la cueva los reconoci de inmediato.

-Son los cristales que se iluminan.-respondí al recordarlos, me separe de Fumito y toque uno de ellos, al hacer contacto unas pequeñas chispas salieron a flote y se desvanecieron en el acto….-Vamos rápido

Volví acercarme a Fumito el cual asintió, tomo su mano y comenzamos a caminar esta vez mas rápido, con cada paso que dábamos los cristales se iban encendiendo uno por uno con nuestro son de pasos, al dar una vuelta fue cuando nos detuvimos abruptamente, enfrente de nosotros estaban aquella hermosa gran laguna cristalina con los pilares que había visto con anterioridad el mismo símbolo que había sido marcado en mi frente mas de una vez estaban en medio de los pilares y los cristales iluminaban de un forma tenue el lugar.

-El lugar donde solo pueden entrar los del Clan Motokami.-dije al recordar las palabras de aquella dulce y suave voz de la mujer.

-¿De que hablas Saya?.-volteé al escuchar el tono de interrogación y curiosidad de Fumito…-¿El clan Motokami?, ¿Qué tipo de clan es?

-Es el primer clan que una vez existo en este mundo terrenal

Fumito y yo saltamos sorprendidos ante la aparición de aquella hermosa voz la cual yo había escuchado más de una ocasión y con la cual habían entablado una conversación, di un paso hacia el frente y fue ahí donde sentí como en mi mano izquierda donde tenía aquella joya había empezó a emitir fuertes vibraciones, alce mi mano y observe como de esta emergía una hermosa luz de color dorado rojizo, la cual poco a poco se iba a incrementando parecía un pequeño sol en mis manos y uno con una tierna y hermosa calidez, cada pequeño rayo era como una luz de esperanza y paz no solo para mi sino también para todo el mundo, aun observando la luz que yacía en mi mano por parte de aquella hermosa joya fue cuando otros pequeños destellos comenzaron a emerger de todas partes de la cueva, algunos de ellos juntándose hicieron que alzara mi vista dejando de lado aquella hermosa joya un brillando y emitiendo un hermoso brillo, los cristales que iluminaban la cueva levemente también iban incrementando su luminosidad así como también una extraña energía emergía de ellos, los símbolos que habían en los pilares brillaron de la misma forma, aquel brillo emergió desde el centro del símbolo y poco a poco se fue esparciendo en todo aquel símbolo, observe cada cosa que había comenzado a brillar cuando la joya comenzó a hacer lo mismo, mi mano izquierda en la cual tenía la joya la alce en dirección de los pilares los cuales estaban en el centro de la gran laguna, volteé mi mano y la extendí dejando ver la joya en su totalidad, la misma comenzó a elevarse y con un movimiento elegante se acercó al centro de la laguna en donde corrientes de energía se fueron juntado tanto de los pilares y de los cristales, di un paso hacia atrás acercándome a Fumito el cual me recibió en sus brazos.

El lugar donde la energía de junto en forma de remolino fue a donde la misma joya se puso y se posiciono en medio de toda aquella energía poderosa producida por los cristales y los pilares, la gran cantidad de energía se concentró en la joya la cual se ilumino con más fuerza y su poder aumento, un fuerte viento se creó por el remolino, toda la energía concentrada en la joya se volvió a expandir con un fuerza bruta que casi no hizo perder a Fumito y mi el equilibrio, pequeñas lucecitas de energía quedaron flotante en todo el lugar, el lugar ahora tenía un aura más espectral y sagrada.

-¡Saya!

El grito sorpresa de Fumito acaparo toda mi atención su vista estaba totalmente en el centro de la laguna, con sutileza seguí el rastro de su campo de visión y fue cuando note el porqué de su expresión y exclamación, la energía que se había acumulado en la joya y se había expandido, estaba formando un silueta femenina, a lo que podíamos ver y determinar por el momentos, los segundos pasaron y la silueta iba tomando mas forma de percepción, poco a poco comenzamos a ver por lo borrosa de aquella aparición el rastro de su rostro, solo así sabríamos quien era.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-pregunte al ver como la silueta empezaba a notarse con más claridad su apariencia normal, al paso de unos minutos la silueta pudo ser distinguida de mejor manera , abrí mis ojos al ver tan hermosa mujer y creo que Fumito había hecho lo mismo que yo

Enfrente de nosotros con un aura espectral se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche los cuales se arrastraban por el suelo , vestía un hermoso kimono color blanco el cual estaba descubierto de los hombros levemente teniendo las mangas estilo alas de mariposa, el kimono en si tenía hermosos plasmados de flores recorriendo desde su pecho hasta la parte final de la falda del lado izquierdo, en donde de este mismo lado una hermosa flor blanca pegada al kimono sobresalida sostenida por listones en tonalidades de color gris y un rosa pastel, su hermosa piel blanca contrastaba de mejor manera con ese atuendo, así como también sus carnosos labios color rojo como la sangre misma, y unos hermosos ojos grises que parecían tener la luz de luna en ellos, eran únicos y enigmáticos y en su frente estaba plasmado aquel mismo símbolo de los pilares y el que me apareció a mí, sus ojos estaban mirándome de una forma maternal, algo dentro de mi fue lo que hizo sobresaltarme, hizo que mi corazón latiera y mis ojos se sintieran calientes, aquella mujer, la había visto antes, pero no como ahora, de frente a frente, incluso el rostro y todo aspecto de ella era difícil para mi determinar en aquellos momentos.

-¿Quién es ella?.-La voz de Fumito hizo eco en toda la cueva

La mujer enfrente de nosotros sonrió con gracia, su rostro me era conocido, era un sueño o el sueño de un sueño, no había duda, sentí como mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza, un pequeño halo de luz cruzo mi mente donde un pequeño y borroso recuerdo se manifestó, el sentimiento fue fuerte para mí, di un paso hacia adelante, observe como ella había descendido su figura espectral quedo de lado mostrándose ahora como yo y Fumito éramos dejando apreciar mejor su belleza así como una extraña aura la envolvía, era cálida pero increíblemente fuerte, el sonido de su largo cabello cayendo a la laguna hizo eco como si fueran gotas de lluvia, a pesar de que ella estaba ahora sobre el agua ella parecía flotar o mejor dicho la misma laguna se había sido convertida en un espejo, escuche un pequeño toque cuando me moví nuevamente, el agua que antes había mojado una pequeña porción de mi vestido, ahora estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser un material igual a un espejo o aun vidrio ya que la transparencia del agua y este material era indiscutible.

-Has crecido mucho, eres bellisima tal y cuando naciste.- la mujer hablo con mucha calma y suavidad y su tono era nostálgico la mirada que me dedicaba tenia aquel tono pero también había rastros de cariño, ella alzo levemente sus brazos, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y brillaban como la misma luna en una noche sin nubes frente a nosotros.

-Saya.-escuche a Fumito llamarme mas no me detuvo a pesar de que mis pasos eran lentos y algo torpes el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí me hacía inmensamente feliz, mi labio inferior estaba temblando, no, no solo mi labio sino también mi cuerpo entero de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenia

-Saya, como pensé ese nombre te quedaba perfecto se parecía mucho al de mi madre, a pesar de que nunca la conocí el solo escuchar el nombre de mi añorada madre me hacia sentir que ella estaba aquí, lamento mucho, que yo no…-ella no había callo, su mirada estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento acompañada de una gran tristeza

Mientras la mujer continuaba hablando yo continúe caminando aún quedaba una larga distancia que nos separaba una dolorosa distancia, de los ojos de ella descendieron las lágrimas que ella había tratado de retener, el sentimiento fue mutuo, no podía soportarlo más, tome la falda del vestido con ambas de mis manos y comencé a correr acortando la distancia en gran velocidad, las manos de ella se elevaron más cuando estuve más cerca de ella, solté la falda del vestido de mis manos e hice lo mismo que ella, me lance hacia ella con ambos de mis brazos extendidos, ella me estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo, ahogando un grito de felicidad y nostalgia, mi corazón se sintió lleno de alegría y goce, por primera vez en mi vida, logre encontrar lo que yo buscaba y lo que en realidad queria recordar mas que nada en esta vida y ahora lo había conseguido, por fin, lo había conseguido, por fin la había encontrado a ella, la ultima parte de su corazón y amor.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!.-gritaba su nombre entre respiraciones agitadas y llantos, la abraza mas y mas fuerte que antes, no queria que ella se alejara de mi lado y no la dejaría ir por nada en el mundo, comencé a llorar mas y mas que antes, ante el hecho de tenerla aquí por primera vez junto a mi, era una felicidad tan grande que ni con todo el dinero del mundo uno puede comprar, así como también es la dicha que puede curar un corazón enfermo en los tiempos mas difíciles, y también es la dicha de sanar el corazón herido que una persona tiene.

-Mi pequeña, mi niña, de nuevo te tengo en mis brazos, por fin, mi hermosa y pequeña saya.-mi madre, me abrazo igual de fuerte que yo, sentía como las lagrimas de ella caían sobre mi cabeza una por una hasta mezclarse con las mías, en mi mejilla sentía el acelerado corazón de mi madre, ella estaba igual que yo, era la primera vez que nos veíamos de esta forma, o al menos eso yo pensaba y era un momento el cual no queria que terminase nunca, por fin había conocido al ser que me dio la vida y el mismo ser que me dio mi nombre.

Duramos mucho tiempo en este estado, al pasar un poco más de tiempo ella se separó de mi levemente y alzo mi rostro y limpio mis lágrimas con sus suaves manos ante el contacto cerré mis ojos, podía sentir como mis mejillas estaban rojas por llorar y el sentimiento de amor que sentí de inmediato de mi madre, al igual que yo ella tenía su rostro empapado de lágrimas pero una gran sonrisa estaba reflejada en su rostro.

-Eres idéntica a tu padre en cuanto tu actitud, pero sacaste mi parecido.- respondió en susurro, ante la mención de mi padre, baje mi mirada aun no podía considerarlo mi padre no después de todos estos años, con mi madre podría se comprensible, pero Nobunaga, aun no podía sacar la duda de que le fuera mi padre, pero mi madre ella en persona me lo acaba de decir, las manos de mi madre aun posicionadas en mi rostro hicieron que volviera alzar la vista encontrándome con la de ella de inmediato, sus ojos mostraban una culpabilidad…-Perdón no debí decir eso en nuestro primer encuentro, perdón pero no puede evitarlo, tantos años ha sido que no pude evitarlo perdóname mi niña

No soporte ver a mi madre así, me lance de nuevo hacia ella y le di de nuevo un abrazo, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema con eso, solo que esto era tan irreal, no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijo el que era mi padre?.-pregunte mientras tenía oculta mi rostro en su pecho no queria que viera mi expresión, sentí como el pecho de mi madre subió y bajo en una respiración profunda, para después ser un suspiro de tranquilidad y confianza en si misma, aquella aura desde ella me penetro en lo mas profundo de mi ser frio y helado.

-Nobunaga debe haber tenido sus razones, tal vez por miedo a que no le creyeras o miedo a que lo rechazaras.-mi madre suspiro con pesar, incluso con mucho arrepentimiento, casi echándose la culpa de que esa situación pasara, pero eso no era cierto, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, ni de lo que paso en el pasado, ni el presente y ni en el futuro, nadie va a tener la culpa de nada incluso un ratero es perdonado por dios, porque no dejarlo libre.

-Pues hizo mal en hacerlo, eso lo que siento ahora por él, un rechazo, mentir no está bien, el mismo me lo dijo.-respondí con algo de molestia claramente era lo que en verdad sentía hacia él, mi padre, el cual se mantuvo al margen detrás de un mascara la cual era el supuesto reflejo de la amistad y no solo eso también había mandado matar a Tsuki, el recuerdo del cuerpo de Tsuki siendo encontrado por Fuji y traído por el a nosotros era algo que nunca borraría y también era el claro recuerdo de que yo…no podía proteger a nadie.

\- Eso lo sé, pero el en cuanto sus sentimiento o expresiones es muy lento, a pesar de ser alguien con mucha confianza, tiene problemas para expresarse normalmente con una persona especial, siempre su orgullo está a veces primero o sino también piensa mucho las cosas buscando la manera en que nadie salga perjudicado pero darle vueltas al asunto siempre trae graves problemas.-respondió ella con un tono divertido como si fuera por demás gracioso hablar de Nobunaga, claramente si era terco a primera vista y algo celoso, pero eso estaba de más, alce mi rostro del pecho de mi madre y la mire a los ojos.

-Aun si me tomará tiempo asimilar las cosas.-respondí con sinceridad, claramente esto me tomaría unos cuantos años, largos y casi frustrantes años

-El entenderá estoy segura de ello mi niña.- mi madre se separó un poco más de mi y acaricia mi mejilla con sutileza….-Veo que traes compañía

-¿Eh?, ah sí, él se ofreció a acompañarme por mi condición.-mire a Fumito sobre mi hombro, él había mirado todo incluso había escuchado nuestra conversación sentí algo de pena en cuanto a eso, pero ya era algo inevitable

-¿Es tu novio?.-pregunto mi madre, observe en su mirada ternura y amor, así como también alivio en su expresión, parecía darle un agradecimiento o bienvenida a Fumito con su mirada.

-¡¿Eeeh?!.-Fumito y yo gritamos a los unísonos sonrojados y apenados

-No se asusten, es normal.- mi madre hablo con mucha calma pero había algo de burla en su tono, ella puso la mano que había puesto en mi mejilla sobre mi cabeza y la acarició en forma de compresión…..-Me alegro mucho que el destino los haiga unido a ustedes dos, siempre en el camino del amor será el más doloroso pero conduce a lo más cálido y reconfortante del mundo es algo difícil de expresar con palabras, pero las acciones siempre serán la forma más significaba de demostrarlo, de eso me doy cuenta con este muchacho

Me quede pasmada por las palabras tan sinceras y fuertes de mi madre, claramente ella mostraba mucha sabiduría, pero fue en ese momento cuando su expresión de amabilidad cambio totalmente, su expresión se tornó totalmente seria que helaba la sangre, la mano que había puesto sobre mi cabeza la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella poniéndola sobre sus costados, mientras que con su otra mano la cual alzo aquella hermosa joya fue directo hacia ella emitiendo un suave brillo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunte preocupada ante el cambio tan radical sobre mi madre

-Saya he de decirte algo de suma importancia, tiene que ver con esta reliquia y las canciones gemelas.-el tono de mi madre era muy serio

-¿Qué pasa con eso?, ¿Hay algo malo?

-Antes que nada, ¿sabes algo sobre nuestro clan verdad?.-mi madre pregunto casi en un tono autoritario pero en tono también sereno que mostraba confianza y seguridad a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella como yo lo estaba en estos momentos

-El clan Motokami, solo se un poco gracias a tu diario aún no he terminado de leerlo, lo único que se, es que nuestro clan fue mejor conocido como el clan de la longevidad y tenía un gran manipulación sobre los sellos además de poseer una reliquia en este caso un arma hecha por los mismos dioses.-respondí con lo mas esencial que lograba recordar de lo poco que había leído del diario de mi madre

-Sabes lo esencial sobre nuestro clan, pero aún hay misterios que mi padre nunca me dijo, ni siquiera cuando el fin de nuestro clan se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa-respondió mi madre casi algo preocupada e impaciente por querer decir lo que sabia o eso era lo yo creía porque , en sus ojos se reflejaba la batalla que estaba teniendo ella en esos momentos de querer decir o no decir

-¿Qué quiere decir?.-Fumito fue el que hablo esta vez con algo de preocupación en su voz mientras caminaba hacia nosotras…-Según por lo que dijo Saya he de suponer que su clan fue el más fuerte de todos, el primero que existió, ¿Cómo fue que un clan tan poderoso fue exterminado de tal forma?

-El algo difícil de entender pero fácil de explicar.-mi madre hago un fuerte respiración…-Éramos una amenaza para todos, los humanos nos consideraron la amenaza que conllevaría a su fin, nuestro primer reino fue destruido al haber robado nuestras armas, las Teigus así como el secreto de nuestro clan e hicieron despertar la maldición que mi madre había hecho dormir desde tiempos inmemorable mucho antes de que yo naciera y la cual le arrebato la vida con forme los años pasaron..

-¿Qué maldición?, ¿no será el símbolo que tenemos en la frente o sí?.-pregunte algo asustada pero mi madre de inmediato negó

-No, la maldición a la que me refiero es a lo que ustedes conocen como **Furukimonos** , nuestra gente y algunos humanos fueron convertidos en **Furukimonos** , lo que han estado matando era gente inocente víctima de aquella maldición que mi madre había encerrado, los humanos fueron los causantes del desbalance del mundo, el mundo en el que ahora viven en un desbalance de la causa de los antecesores de todos los humanos que llegaron a conocernos y que ahora nuestra existencia esta con ellos ahora en la tumba mas profunda.-mi madre respondió casi en tono serio mientras nos miraba fijamente y con la barbilla alza en señal de que no tenia miedo a nada ni a nadie.

-¡¿Qué?!.-lleve ambas de mis manos a mi boca ante la sorpresa, entonces de lo que he estado alimentando y lo que he estado matando eran solo… me había quedado sorprendida que en mi mismo pensamiento no podía completar al misma frase

-Es duro de digerir pero si, todos los **Furukimonos** que alguna vez existieron fueron alguna vez los primeros habitantes de la tierra así como algunos humanos corrompidos por la misma maldición, la cual nunca podrá ser revertida jamás los humanos que se conviertan en Furukimono se quedaran así para toda la eternidad, lo único que se puede hacer para impedir una guerra es manipularlos como bestias sin uso de razón

-¿Cómo paso todo esto?, ¡Mamá!, ¿Qué le paso a nuestro clan?, ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?, ¿con que objetivo?.-pregunte exasperada, con mis manos había matado y devorado seres que antes habían sido humanos y primeros habitantes del planeta, me daba nauseas

-Por esto.- mi madre dirigió su vista hacia la hermosa joya que permanecía en su mano…-Las personas….no….los guerreros de armadura de oro y la Diosa de la Justicia vinieron por ese legendario poder hecho mucho antes de la creación de nuestro mundo.

-Espera, dijiste, ¿Diosa?, ¿Qué no son mitos?.-pregunte sorprendida ante la mención de la palabra dios en las palabras de mi madre, pero ella negó de nuevo haciendo crecer más dudas sobre mi

-Sé que es difícil para ti asimilarlo completamente hija mía, pero es la verdad, pero esto no está en juego ahora, no por el momento, es esto y la profecía que te dije

-Si lo sé y tienes razón en retomarlo.- respondí dando mi asentimiento no tenía que darle más vueltas a asuntos que no tenían que ver totalmente con el tema o eso queria creer yo

-Esa es la actitud.-mi madre respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la joya….-La Tercera Reliquia, hecha por la sacerdotisa de la eternidad, hija de la Diosa de la tierra y Dios del Abismo, su poder es capaz de destruir el universo si el usuario se lo propone

-¿Lo dices en serio?.-pregunte incrédula no podía ser que algo tan pequeño tuviera tal muestra de poder

-No viste lo que hizo cuando tú la empuñaste en su verdadera forma.-mi madre me respondió alzando una ceja sugestivamente

-Ah, bueno eso fue porque….

-Además la misma reliquia te reconoció como su legitima dueña, solo tú puedes empuñarla ahora ya que ambos están en sincronía, eso es lo importante en esta reliquia, su creadora Fine fue muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, solo sus 8 guerreros principales son capaces de usar estas reliquias

-¿Quién es **Fine**?, ¿Por qué hablas de ella como si fuera una diosa?.-pregunte algo interesada a lo cual mi madre solo rió

-Mi pequeña tú ya la conociste una vez incluso has hablado con ella.-mi madre me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y me daba un beso en la frente

-¿Qué?, Eso no puede ser mamá yo nunca…..espera…-Cuando mi madre menciono aquello fue cuando el recuerdo que había tenido antes cruzo mi mente

-Parece que recordaste aquel trágico suceso, aquel día fue cuando despertaste por primera vez tus poderes como princesa del clan de la longevidad, el símbolo que tenemos en nuestras frentes no solo enmarca nuestro clan sino también un poder oculto, el más poderoso creado por mi madre, según lo que una vez me dijo mi padre el mismo sello oculta algo no solo poder sino un objeto en sí, cuando trate de usar el poder de la Reliquia para romper el sello el poder fue muy nulo, parece que el sello o mejor dicho el símbolo no fue creado solo por el poder de mi madre sino por el de la misma Fine, la sacerdotisa de la eternidad

-Fine, ella fue capaz de utilizar la reliquia sin ningún problema, eso se debe a que ella fue su creadora o solo porque fue compartible.-dije al tiempo que me ponía a pensar eso no estaba totalmente claro

-Puede ser, pero según lo que me padre me contaba sobre la sacerdotisa eterna ella nunca usaba un arma como apoyo como nosotros usamos las reliquias que ella misma hizo, ella peleaba totalmente desarmada, aún recuerdo como ella me enseño los secretos de Murasame.-mi madre sonrió con nostalgia al decir eso

-Espera, ¿ella está viva?, ¿Fine?.-pregunte a mi madre la cual alzo su vista hacia mí y sonrió con inmensidad y alzo su otra mano y la acerco tocando con suavidad mi pecho…-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí.-dijo ella

-¿Aquí que madre?.-le cuestione intrigada

-Está dentro de ti, el alma de Fine está dentro de ti

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Eso no puede ser!.- exclame asustada...-Si está dentro de mí eso quiere decir que yo soy su reencarnación o algo por el estilo

-No necesariamente.-respondió mi madre

-¿Entonces?

-El alma de Fine está esperando el momento para que reencarne totalmente, nosotros somos sus últimos guerreros y es por eso que nos escogió como huéspedes para resguardar su alma hasta que ella reencarne totalmente en otro ser, ella te ayudara en el camino final de la guerra.

-¿Cómo la guerrera está llegando a su fin?.-Fumito pregunto algo sorprendido, mi madre asintió y me miro de nuevo a mí, su mano en donde estaba la reliquia la acerco a mí y con la mano donde había apuntado en mi pecho la llevo hacia mis manos las cuales tomo con sumo cuidado volteándolas con la palma arriba y puso la reliquia en mis manos

-Su nombre es **Gurgnir** la lanza que nunca falla, su poder es inmenso y más en las manos correctas o incorrectas, debes saber usarla con sabiduría hija mía, incluso su misma creadora fue herida por la misma lanza bañándose con su sangre sagrada haciéndola a un más fuerte.-explico mi madre

-¿Qué pasa con las canciones gemelas?, yo no las conozco solo he escuchado una parte de la tuya, ¿Cómo poder detener esto mamá?, ¿Cómo puedo evitar mi muerte?.-pregunte con desesperación tenía miedo de morir así como perder la guerra no estaba en mis planes perder ,queria paz, paz absoluta

-El **Gurgnir** te ayudará y yo también, será mi última pelea que daré.-respondió mi madre con un tono triste y casi quedo, pero a la vez preocupado totalmente

-¿Qué quieres decir?, tu estas viva, estas aquí y ahora con nosotros, ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!.-no queria perder a mi madre después de tanto tiempo querer conocerla y perderla de esta manera , fue ahí cuando el cuerpo de mi madre comenzó a volver a la forma como se había presentado, trate de tomar su mano pero empezó a desvanecerse con mi toque, comencé a desesperarme , deje caer la reliquia al suelo para tratar de detener aquel acto pero me fue inútil, Fumito me tomo desprevenida y me sujeto trate de soltarme de su agarre pero él era más fuerte que yo….-Suéltame, ¡Fumito!, ¡por favor no te vayas no me dejes sola, por favor!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamí!

El cuerpo de mi madre era más pálido dentro de poco se volvería transparente aun así en su poco notable rostro su sonrisa se distinguía con facilidad y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus no visibles ojos, alzo su mano casi a desaparecer y toco mi mejilla aun estando en ese estado su calidez no su cumbia en absoluto

-Saya, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mi pequeña niña, mi amada y dulce hija, mi hermosa flor de cerezos.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien todos, como siempre tarde en la actualización pero bueno, como siempre una disculpa y ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo esta vez el mismo capitulo esta algo largo y todos sabemos que un capitulo largo es mucho mas disfrutable que uno corto si me lo preguntan, aunque estoy segura que no lo se pregunta, bueno eso digo yo, XD , aun así espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan ánimos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo

 **marati2011:** así, es saya vio a su madre, después de tanto tiempo, su encuentro fue muy conmovedor y mas porque se habian visto por primera vez después de mucho, además Saya siempre soñó son el rostro de su madre pero jamás tuvo una idea clara de como era.

 **Deathlyblossom:** I'm glad as always that you liked it. It's good that your back pain has already begun to diminish little by little, I'm really happy, you new draw about Saya Is so beautiful a cute, shows a beautiful a hot Saya. I like so much I hope that you are fine in this days with you back pain, and I hope that you like my next chapters of this story, because I put at lot time of my free time in this story, and also I ´m writing the next story, in couple months I finish with the story .so I hope you like my next story that it have as protagonist the Saya daughter and her name is Nadeshiko.

Capítulo 25.-BATALLA POR UN MAÑANA

Habían pasado alrededor de 3 semanas desde aquel día en que volví a ver a mi querida madre así como también la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos, la cueva fue sellada nuevamente por Fumito esta vez poniendo un sello que el solo podía desactivar y activar pero para eso el utilizo un poco de mi sangre para crearlo, era igual que el anterior cuando fue puesto sobre la gran roca de nuevo la sangre que una vez salió como pequeñas cascadas, volvió a su cauce solo que esta vez la cantidad era mínima comparada con la anterior, cuando él puso aquel sello de nuevo yo caí inconsciente por el estrés y la conmoción que sentí, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos me desperté en un tipo de cabaña totalmente cómoda y agradable, estaba acostada en una cama bastante amplia con muchas cobijas alrededor y la chimenea estaba encendida a las afueras podía escuchar como una gran tormenta caía fue ahí cuando entendí el porqué de tal acciones, no había nadie más en la gran habitación solo yo o eso creí.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una muchacha sumamente joven así como sumamente bella, parecía una chica de unos 16 años, de piel blanca, de cabello miel largo hasta a mitad de la espalda, tenía los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, usaba un vestido corto de color azul cielo y de mangas cortas, traía en sus manos lo que parecía una bandeja llevando consigo un caso lleno de agua con hielo, así como también algo de merienda, nuestros ojos se encontraron y parecía sorprendida, camino hacia la habitación y dejo todo en la mesa de noche que estaba un lado de mí y me miro con mucha más intensidad que antes sus ojos brillaban con mucha alegría.

-Gracias al cielo que ha despertado.-la voz suave la chica me saco de mis pensamientos…-Necesito avisarle al señor Fumito que ha despertado

-¿Eh?, ¡Espera!.-me moví rápidamente y tome la mano de la chica la cual se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a verme

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Le duele algo?, ¿Qué tiene?.- ella regreso y se sentó en la cama y empezó a tocar mi cara con suavidad

-¿En dónde demonios estoy?.-pregunte yendo directamente al grano, el despertar en lugares desconocidos no era lo mío y no después de todo aquel trauma que pase…-¿Dónde está Fumito?

La chica sonrió al tiempo que dejaba de tocar el rostro, se paró de la cama y camino hacia la cómoda donde había puesto las cosas que ella había traído aquí, tomo la toalla que venía entre las cosas que traía y la sumergió sobre el agua la cual tenía hielo moviéndolas levemente.

-Antes que nada, Yo soy Kiyasa Usagi y tengo 16 años, soy una de las usuarias Teigus que se mantienen ocultas en caso de emergía podría decirse que yo soy un medico ya que es él lo que mejor me desenvuelvo, el señor Fumito la trajo aquí por su estado de salud, cuando la trajo el en sus brazos estaba muy desesperado y nosotros también nos pusimos de ese modo.-ella hablo mientras continuaba con su trabajo paso un poco más tiempo para que ella sacara de nuevo aquella toalla bañada en agua helada y la exprimiera para después acercarse y volviéndose a sentar en la cama, acerco la toalla hacia mí y toco con ella mi frente, di un pequeño tembloroso por el mismo

-¿En serio?.-cuestione mientras me movía tratando de alejar aquella toalla totalmente helada de mi piel

-Sí, llego aquí con una fiebre muy alta, además de presentar una fuerte desnutrición y sobre todo un maltrato muy severo, fue bueno que el la haya traído hasta aquí antes de que todo fuera descubierto

-¿Descubierto que?

-A usted así como también la tercera reliquia de la Sacerdotisa Fine, debo suponer que su madre no le hablo mucho sobre eso, ¿Verdad?.-Usagi quito la toalla de mi frente y la puso en la mesa de noche nuevamente

-¿Fine?, mi madre no me hablo mucho de ella, el único indicio que tengo sobre ella así como también como es, está aquí.-señale mi corazón poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho

-Yo puedo hacerlo en lugar de su madre, conozco una gran parte de la Sacerdotisa de la Eternidad

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la confesión de aquella chica, la mire de inmediato y la tome de los hombros atrayéndola hacia mí, el cuerpo de ella salto por la impresión y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¿Este Saya-sama?

-Por favor cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Fine, por favor

La chica bajo la cabeza y dio una profunda respiración la cual saco de inmediato, volvió a verme y sus ojos mostraron determinación, tomo ambas de mis manos las cuales había puesto sobre sus hombros , las tomo con un poco de fuerza y las puso sobre mi regazo, cerro sus ojos en el proceso para después abrirlos

-Sera larga la historia.-dijo ella apretando mis manos con la suyas y yo devolví de la misma forma

-Necesito saberla, necesito conocer lo que me envuelve ahora.-respondí firmemente

-Como guste princesa Saya

…..

Después de casi 3 horas es cuando con determinación y atención total la historia de la Sacerdotisa Fine, comprendía un poco mejor la situación, salvo que ahora me faltaba una rama principal en todo este plan cuando ella se retiró de la habitación con una expresión cansada, cuando abandono la habitación todo quedo en silencio total, mi cabeza daba vueltas, era por la misma canción así como también el enigma de las canciones gemelas, jamás hubiera pensado que aquella sacerdotisa nos hubiera dado a nosotros el Clan Motokami las palabras claves para crear ambas canciones, pero mi madre en los pocos recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente solo nuestro clan había podido crear una sola canción eterna, **Kaze no Uta** (canción del viento), debía tener una relación o una unión en específico, el viento representaba en este caso el tiempo de meditación y la corriente que tuvieron los mismos dioses con los humanos y la misma Fine con ella para que confiaran y respetaran, pero para que confiaran en su sabiduría que iba y estaría siempre como el viento se necesitaba al igual de poderoso.

-¿Qué demonios puede ser igual que el viento no incluso más fuerte que el mismo, algo que supera a la sabiduría y lo hace madurar junto con ella de la misma forma?.- pregunte tumbándome en la cama

-¿Puede ser la luz?

Sin querer levantarme mucho menos moverme, escuche con detenimiento aquella voz la cual reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, ahora se notaba mucho más calmado de lo que Usagi me había contado, escuche como el sonido de sus pasos se fueron acercando a mí con sutileza, sentí como la cama se hundió por el peso del mismo y de un momento a otro su rostro estaban enfrente del mío, ni tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca

-¿Luz?.-cuestione mirando a Fumito el cual tenía unas grandes orejeras en su rostro

-Como dijo tu madre la luz brilla sobre la oscuridad, y eso es porque de la oscuridad surge la misma y con fuerza, eso fue lo que te dijo también Usagi así fue el nacimiento de la Diosa Gae, ambas son partes opuestas, pero para los 4 Dioses principales para que fueran dignos rivales uno de otro tuvieron que tener el conocimiento de que eran capaces y para eso tuvieron que emprender un viaje de autorreflexión es decir…

-La Sabiduría, aquella que viene y va con el viento mismo y que es necesario para la vida misma, el conocimiento viene con el tiempo, es un viaje largo que nunca terminara pero con el lleva el verdadero poder que ayudara a incrementar lo que todos tenemos en nuestro interior.-respondí cerrando mis ojos al sentir el tacto de Fumito sobre mi mejilla, recargue mas mi mejilla contra la palma de su mano, durante un tiempo si abrir mis ojos dejándome casi llevar de nuevo por la comodidad de las sabanas, el peso sobre la cama fue lo que hizo que volviera abrir mis ojos encontrarme con los ojos cansados de Fumito, sonreí levemente eleve una de mis manos hacia su rostro el cual acaricie y observe como el mismo hacia lo mismo que yo hice, aquello hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza….-Debes descansar dentro de lo poco que queda la batalla se llevara a cabo en lo que menos lo esperamos

-¿Vas a pelear?.-Fumito me pregunto con una rostro lleno de opresión claramente el no queria que volviera a pelear, además solo tenía la Reliquia para defenderme pero sin las canciones no podía hacer nada, solo activarla y usarla como arma normal, pero eso no serviría de nada

-Sí y no pienses en detenerme, sino detenemos a Mogari todo el mundo quedara en ruinas como el Reino de Rites, mi antiguo y originario hogar.-respondí frunciendo mi ceño

-Aun sabiendo que puedes morir en el intento de proteger lo que una vez odiaste y detestaste con toda tu alma, sacrificarías tu vida solo para que la vida de los demás continuara.-Fumito me miro con una mirada dolida

-Sabes no lo hago por sea mi deber como princesa así como también como guerrera, lo hago porque no conozco el mundo en si.-Fumito me miro con una expresión de duda a lo cual sonreí con más ganas….-Las palabras que me dijo Fine aquella vez me hicieron darme cuenta de varias cosas, dije que conocía el mundo en su totalidad, conocía lo que realmente son los humanos en toda mi vida que he llevada, cuando en realidad, no es así, ya que el mundo en el que viví podría decirse que fue el incorrecto para otras personas que lo vean, pero para Fine el camino de la oscuridad conduce la más poderosa Luz y eso es lo que voy hacer o mejor dicho es lo que estoy haciendo.

Fumito sonrió levemente y con la otra de su mano tomo un mecho de mi pelo y lo llevo a sus labios besándolo suavemente, cerro sus ojos en ese preciso momento para después abrirlos con mucha lentitud encontrándome con su mirada de tristeza pero a la vez tenía una chispa de confianza, aunque fuera poca, era lo que necesitaba, lleve la otra de mis manos hacia el otro lado de su cara tocando su mejilla delineándola con mis dedos en un suave toque como el de él.

-Si es tu deseo yo te acompañare hasta donde sea incluso en la misma muerte.-Fumito respondió con una voz ronca haciendo que me sonrojara ligeramente

-No moriré tan fácilmente, aun quiero conocer el mundo y si es posible junto a ti

-¿Es una promesa?.-pregunta el al tiempo que suelta mi mechón de cabello y con su mano con la que lo sostuvo alza su dedo menique, sonrió con más ganas y hago lo mismo que él, acerco una de mis manos hacia él, y apretamos con fuerza nuestros dedos meñiques, después de un largo rato Fumito sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír

-Una promesa eterna, Fumito

-¿Cómo la canción?.-pregunto el con tono divertido

-Exacto como la canción.-dije correspondiendo su sonrisa….-Tenemos mucho que hacer

...

-Esto no me agrada nada.-respondí al ver como una gran estela de humo comenzaba a alzarse en el firmamento con fiereza, en el cielo a parte de los grandes aviones de Guerra yendo al punto de guerra así como los tanques el aspecto que se podía intuir era por demás lamentable

-Logro despertar la Teigu Suprema y sin problemas.-Fumito respondió toman en mano su Teigu así como también un extraño paquete poniéndolo detrás de su espalda…-Las Batallas ya empezaron a liberarse en diferentes partes de Tokio y solo ha pasado una semana en total desde que tu madre nos habló un poco del Gungnir y las canciones gemelas

-Parece que logro encontrar una forma para despertar aquel maldito monstruo gigante de Teigu.-respondí al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza a Murasame…-Ya sabes el plan

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tu a enfrentarte contra él?.-Fumito expreso de manera molesta

-Solo seré su juguete hasta que los demás lleguen está bien, por el momento tú te encargaras de eso, no te preocupes, sino pudo matarme cuando me mantuvo cautiva menos podrá hacerlo en una pelea, él nunca ha estado en una

-Pero su Teigu es la más fuerte

-¿y?.-respondí al tiempo que daba una gran salto, observe como la expresión en Fumito cambiaba radicalmente, desde los cielos sonreí tenuemente…..-Toda armadura o arma por más dura que sea siempre tiene un punto débil

…

- **¡mille larmes!**.

Desde el cielo grandes lanzas de hielo con caían sobre los tanques de guerra los cuales fueron destruidos, otros congelados junto con las personas dentro de ellos, para matar a tanta gente y sin sentir nada esa persona debía tener el corazón frió en su totalidad, pero en este caso la persona que lo hacía estaba sufriendo habiendo jurado no volver hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que hacerlo, las personas que estaban dentro ya no eran humanos eran Furukimonos, no tenía otra opción, además era escoger entre la vida de personas que ya no eran humanos o los que en verdad lo eran, Korey aun con todo aquel sentimiento ataco con furia todos los tanques que venían aproximándose desde la entrada de la región de Kioto, pero no estaba sola, una figura que era totalmente rápida superando la velocidad del mamífero más veloz destrozaba a puño cerrado los tanques haciéndolos exportar, los grandes trozos de metal salieron disparados a todos los lugares, Korey de inmediato logro esquivarlos, pero en el proceso se encontró con una Furukimonos que sobrevolaban el cielo, chasqueo su lengua en irritación aquello no se detendría si no encontraban aquella cosa que los invocaba una tras otra vez.

Korey dio varias piruetas hacia atrás, tomo uno de los trozos grandes de metal, lo tomo con ambas de sus manos en las cuales concentro su poder convirtiendo aquel gran trozo de metal en una gran trozo de hielo sumamente filoso, ella sonrió como solía hacerlo y con el trozo de hielo en mano comenzó a dar vuelta una tras otra y cuando obtuvo suficiente velocidad lo lanzo al grupo de Furukimonos , aquel gran trozo fue esquivado por los Furukimonos pero Korey solo sonrió con más ganas, al ver el gran trozo de hielo a gran escala, dio un chasquido de dedos y desde las alturas aquel trozo de hielo se convirtió en una gran bola de hielo duro el cual tenía otros hielos muchos más filos casi como estacas, el peso de aquella bola de hielo duro cayo de inmediato sobre los Furukimonos, algunos de ellos fueron atravesados por las estacas de hielo sobre la bola de hielo mientras que otros fueron aplastados por el tremendo peso de la misma, la sangre y órganos no tardaron en botar en dirección hacia ella manchándola estrepitosamente de sangre, algunas partes de los cuerpos de los mismos cayeron cerca de donde estaba ella, los huesos y la carne se pegaron levemente en su pantalón para después caer al suelo como los demás, su rostro manchado de sangre y con la parte de una órgano sobre su mejilla sonrió de lado al ver que había acaso con una gran horda de Furukimonos, pero aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, a lo lejos de donde estaba hubo otra gran explosión del fuego de aquella gran explosión emergió una mujer con una máscara la cual parecía una que usaban cuando había una cuarentena y la usaban para protegerse de la misma, la mujer se acercó a ella con velocidad de vértigo cuando la tuvo enfrente observo que algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas entra las cuales había incrustaciones de piezas de metal.

-¿No creo que aguantes de esa forma?.-Korey dijo señalando las heridas de su compañera de armas por el momento, en la mano de Korey formo con su poder dos espadas de hielo, desde las lejanías los rugidos de las bestias acercándose hacían retumbar no solo sus oídos sino también el suelo mismo

La chica por su parte se quitó la máscara y dejo ver su hermoso rostro cubierto de tierra y de sudor, pero aun con eso, Korey al ver el rostro de determinación de la chica sonrió, claramente eran sin duda enigmáticos y ardía como la fuerza del fuego mismo, aquellos ojos le recordaban a Saya, ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que ella había logrado escapar de las manos de Mogari con gran facilidad, aquellas luces que iluminaron el cielo he hicieron temblar la tierra no eran normales, claramente era el poder de su amiga de armas.

-¿Qué hay de ti?.-pregunto Berenice con voz agitada , al tiempo que volvía a ponerse su mascara

-Aún tengo mucho que dar.-respondió Korey al tiempo que blandía ambas espadas y mataba a uno de los Furukimonos que había llegado primero, manchándose de mayor manera, ahora sentía como la sangre de aquel ser era distinta, la forma de distinguir si ya no era un ser humano….-Además, necesitamos apoyo a mi Daisuke

Berenice miro al cielo cubierto por el humo, claramente a lo lejos no solo se escucha el rugir de los Furukimonos sino el poder que todos estaban demostrando para sobrevivir, en la zona principal es decir Tokio, el novio de la chica loca estaba buscando su Teigu Spector el punto en el cual los cadáveres así como también varias personas se convertían en Furukimonos sin siquiera haber probado la sangre de Saya

-Solo espero que tu novio encuentre el punto rápido.-respondió Berenice, golpeando con fuerza brutal a uno de los Furukimonos, el golpe fue directamente al suelo el cual destruyo por completo el mismo y provocando que los Furukimonos que venían corriendo cayeran directamente en el matándose en el proceso parte de la gran mayoría, detrás de ella, Korey aprovecho el momento, lanzo una de sus espadas hacia un Furukimono tipo alado el cual recibió el ataque sobre su cabeza, Korey puso una de sus manos en el suelo destruido y de él salieron filosas dagas las cuales se elevaron en el firmamento protegiéndolas ambas de los Furukimonos que habían llegado de manera imprevista, pero así como llegaron se fueron, partidos y convertidos en puré de papas, la sangre y órganos mancharon las grandes dagas

-Pides mucho, pero…-Korey deshizo las grandes dagas y volvió a invocar sus espadas blandiéndolas ambas de formas peligrosas que incluso un profesional hubiera salido lastimado….-Él nunca nos falla

En otro punto de la Región, en la ciudad de Osaka, Nobunaga tenía una fuerte pelea junto su amigo Saru impidiendo el paso de los Furukimonos así como también el paso de los militares los cuales ya no eran humanos, la gran lanza de Nobunaga estaba empapada de la sangre y partes de carne de los mismos.

-No dejan de salir por ninguna parte.-Nobunaga dijo cansado de la situación habían solo pasado minutos desde que había comenzado el caos ya estaba cansado

Desde un punto no muy lejos de Nobunaga estaba Saru lanzando 8 flechas a la vez con su arco observo exactamente a 14 Furukimonos, sonrió complacido y soltó las flechas las cuales atravesaron cada una a los 14 Furukimonos y matando a otros los cuales él no había visto realmente, pero ya era ganancia, saco de su caraj mas flechas y las coloco en su arco, claramente él también estaba cansado, pero no podían hacer nada, tenían que proteger a las personas que quedaban, la población japonesa disminuiría considerablemente.

-Se tiene que destruir el núcleo para que este ataque cese realmente, además…-Saru lanzo sus flechas invocando su técnica secreta, sus arco se puso de un color espectral así como también las flechas, salvo que estas se convirtieron en pequeñas luces, una de ellas fue directamente hacia el arco de Saru, el toco la pequeña luz y a todo su alrededor millones de luces lo rodearon, tomo la luz como una flecha la estiro y la luz tomo forma de flecha al igual que las demás y así como una flecha las soltó montando en el proceso a todo un eslabón de Furukimonos una gran ola de sangre así como de desgarramientos y partes siendo rasgadas y cortadas por las flechas de luz celestiales, la sangre llego a sus pies mas no se manchó como su amigo estaba, Saru dirigió su vista al cielo y desde la capital observo como poderosas ondas iban y venían de pronto el suelo tembló fuertemente haciendo que se detuvieran por completo mas no se tambalearon, a lo lejos una gran estela de humo más que las que rodeaban ahora Japón se hicieron más presentes, el cielo se estaba cubierto de humo negro…-La verdadera pelea ya inicio

Nobunaga miraba aquella dirección de donde las ondas de poder vinieron, el suelo temblaba una y otra vez, los demás países ya estaban sufriendo una amenaza, el temía que también pasara lo que aquí en el Japón, necesitaban encontrar el núcleo de una buena vez, sintió la presencia de un Furukimono cerca de él, meneo su lanza mancha de sangre y de tripas y sin voltear a ver al Furukimono lo partió a la mitad, escucho como el quejido de dolor del mismo Furukimono llego a sus oídos, aunque aquello fue fácil había algo que no estaba bien así como también lo hacía sentir inquieto, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el campo de batalla, a lo lejos en la dirección de donde vinieron aquellas ondas, un olor familiar llego a sus fosas nasales, abrió sus ojos como platos hacia esa misma dirección.

-Saya

…

En Tokio la pelea era mucho más sangrienta y violenta, Daniela junto con Paty peleaban no solo con los Furukimonos sino también con Mana la cual arrasaba con todo a su paso con gran facilidad gracias a su poderosa Teigu Éxtasy, además de que otra pelea muy cerca de donde ellas estaban peleando se desarrollaba otra y con la misma ímpetu, salvo que esta vez los cadáveres de los mismo Furukimonos se levantaban nuevamente y peleaban baja el control de Kageriki el cual también peleaba y con un profundo odio hacia su oponente su, hermano menor, claramente su hermano menor tenia y clara ventaja sobre él, su armadura era indestructible y con ella el poder del aumentaba.

Desde las alturas ambos chocaban sus armas, Kageriki estaba cansado tenia feas heridas en su cuerpo, a pesar de poseer una regeneración mucho más efectiva que la de Saya, debía tener ventaja como se suponía pero no lo era, Izayo lo ataca consecutivamente una y otra vez con su lanza.

Kageriki dio un gran salto apoyándose sobre una de las rocas grandes, volviendo al cielo donde su hermano menor hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más fuerza, espada y lanza se encontraron en un fuerte choque, las chispas de los metales salieron a flote, el casco que cubría la cara de Izayo fue disuelta dejando ver su rostro idéntico al de Kageriki, el rostro de Kageriki se distorsiono al ver el rostro de su hermano menor, furioso en su totalidad, golpeo a su hermano menor en la cara de un solo puñetazo el cual fue muy potente haciendo que este se estrellara con el pavimento destruido, desde los aires Kageriki podía ver el problema que sus compañeras tenían, su rostro contorsionado cambio radicalmente, frunciendo el ceño levemente y viendo con una mirada de dolor y pena a Mana, odia hacer esto, pero….si en verdad él la amaba, tenía que hacerlo.

Kageriki elevo su espada sobre su cabeza sobre el filo de la misma una luz de color morado se mostró y de la cual poderosos rayos cayeron cerca de donde había caído Izayo, los rayos perforaron debajo de la tierra trayendo lo que Kageriki podía hacer, bajo su espada al tiempo que sintió como iba descendiendo con gran velocidad, a pocos metros de toca la tierra observo como de esta aquellos rayos de color violeta que formo la luz del mismo color volvieron surcando el firmamento y destruyendo en el proceso la tierra pero trayendo consigo poderosas bestias a la vida entre ellas a los dinosaurios, pero también supuestas bestias que solo existían en el mito, 3 enormes reptiles emergieron del subsuelo, cado uno de color diferente, tamaño igual, pero también de una forma totalmente diferente , los grandes dragones emprendieron el vuelo, Kageriki alzo su arma y la movió hacia abajo y fue cuando los dragones escupieron fuego en el lugar donde había lanzado a su hermano menor.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de donde estaba Kageriki peleando con su hermano, Mana se enfrentaba sin problemas dos usuarias las cuales eran Paty y Daniela, Paty con sus hilos había destruido algunos tanques de guerras así como también aviones militares dentro de los cuales había descendido Furukimonos de tipo de vuelo, creo un camino con todos sus hilos amarrados en diferentes lugares, con sus mismos hilos y otros materiales formo varias armas, entre las cuales estaba una lanza y un hacha, se impulsó con un poco de fuerza y dio un salto alto en el firmamento, para después ir cayendo pero entre la considerable altura que dio gracias al salto se detuvo en medio del firmamento, gracias a que estaba sobre los hilos, los cuales estaban manchados de sangre, miro arriba donde se encontraba Daniela, sus alas extendidas la confundían con un ángel cuando prácticamente no lo era, ella batió sus alas de las cuales se desprendieron varias plumas convirtiéndose en dagas.

Mana que había estado peleando con Daniela y Paty al mismo tiempo no había recibido el daño que ellas habían esperado, con aquellas grandes tijeras como su arma estaba bien protegida además de que poseía un filo sin acabar, las plumas convertidas en dagas eran pulverizadas con un solo blandir de las tijeras de Mana, quien por su parte sonreía gustosa su Teigu era demasiado fuerte y eso que aún no revelaba su poder oculto, a pesar de que la misma estaba ya manchada de sangre de los civiles que matos así como Furukimonos eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el sentir la calidez que una vez le perteneció a un ser vivo era por demás satisfactoria, desde las alturas los hilos de Paty llegaron de la misma forma que las dagas de plumas de Daniela, ella solo blandió sus tijeras con fuerza y determinación, debía admitir que eran difíciles de matar estando tan lejos, además, volvió a blandir sus tijeras y se manchó de más rojo carmesí, su rostro estaba totalmente empapado por el mismo tono, las chicas desde donde estaban miraban con preocupación y temor, no sabían como derrotar a Mana, y más con esa Teigu en sus manos, a pesar de las dificultades sabrían salir de esta, incluso si tuviera que invocar las habilidades de sus Teigus.

Mana estaba lista para atacar, cuando algo paso sobre ella con gran velocidad y poco receptividad, ella se detuvo abruptamente, y miro directamente hacia arriba

-¡¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?!.-escucho a Daniela exclamar sorprendida

-Qué bueno, pero, llego un poco tarde.-Paty murmuro mientras sonreía pícaramente claramente ella ya había visto eso en sus predicciones, pero lo que no sabía era la hora en que iba a aparecer, por su parte Mana al escuchar las palabras de esas y ver aquella figura que paso volando sobre ella a la misma altura que Paty se encontraba, un largo cabello de color negro y una espada enfundada le hicieron identificar de inmediato a esa persona

-¡Saya!

Mana grito sorprendida pero indignada, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?, frunció el ceño en irritación total y fue dispuesta a seguirla, pero una poderosa onda vital se interpuso en su camino alzo su vista hacia la dirección en la cual aquella una de energía había venido, desde un edificio no muy destruido, se encontraba otro de sus problemas y el culpable de sus dolores de cabeza así como de su deseo de venganza, con un gran objeto en manos parecido a una pistola la cual brillaba con intensidad por una líneas, aquella poderosa onda de energía que le lanzaron eran sin duda una Teigu, chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que blandió sus tijeras gigantes quitando de un solo movimiento la sangre que había manchado su Teigu

-Maldita, con que seguías convida, Saya….

…

Había logrado pasar los campos de concentración con algo de dificultad, claramente en la ciudad ya no había nadie pero el caos que seguía provocando parecía no tener fin, salte de un edificio destruido a otro con sumo cuidado, cuando puse el pie sobre uno, la luz cambio totalmente, un rojo como la sangre ilumino donde yo estaba alce mi vista en un movimiento rápido al ver lo que venía directamente hacia mí, no tarde en esquivarlo, a pesar de haber hecho eso, provoco una fuerte explosión haciendo que saliera volando, di varias vueltas en el aire provocando que me mareara y quisiera vomitar, sentí como toque con mi cuerpo una y otra vez el suelo, así como también sentí como varias cosas de diferente tamaño se incrustaban en mí, después de aquello sentí una última caída sobre el suelo, esta fue mucho más fuerte que las otras, con dificultad me levante, sentía en las heridas provocadas aquellos trozos en mi interior a profundidad, sino los sacaba estos se incrustarían en mi cuerpo e incluso en mis propios huesos.

El sonido de algo grande y pesado moviéndose llego a mis oídos, una gran sombra cubrió toda la parte en donde yo estaba, fruncí mi ceño, la furia comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con fulgor, aun con el dolor de aquellas cosas encajadas en mi cuerpo me levante dándole la espalda aquella cosa, tome a Murasame con ambas de mis manos tomándola de la base empecé a sacarla de la funda, la gran sombra no solo proyectaba aquella gran oscuridad sino también unos ojos de color rojo más rojos que la sangre misma, cerré mis ojos por un momento, desenvaine la espada completamente con mi mano derecha sostuve a Murasame mientras que con la otra sostuve la funda aun con mis ojos cerrados podía sentir la presencia de aquella cosa detrás de mí, le di un giro a la funda de Murasame y la lance al aire con fuerza, el aire parecía ser cortado por un simple objeto, el ruido de aquello poco a poco se fue escuchando mucho más cerca, hasta que la funda toco el suelo totalmente destruido, fue ahí cuando abrí mis ojos los cuales ardían como un fuego ardiendo en odio , volteé de inmediato, aquella gran cosa hizo lo mismo sus grandes manos se movían rápidamente hacia mi así como mi espada hacia él, el golpe de metal a metal llego a mis oídos, la fuerza fue brutal, dejando mi cuerpo entumido mas no mis deseos de acabar con el de una buena vez por todas

…

El sonido de una gran maquina moviéndose destruyendo todo a su paso, poderosas ondas de energía destruían gran parte de lo que es Japón, el mundo había entrado en pánico aquellas ondas no solo había alcanzado los lugares remotos de Japón habían destruido ciudades importantes alrededor del mundo, Suecia, China, España, México y Estados Unidos habían sido unas de las zonas más afectadas, el clima no pronosticaba nada bueno a salir, todo estaba hecho un caos, no había forma de parar lo que estaba sucediendo, el poder de la más fuerte de todas las Teigus era por demás amedrentador.

Grandes cantidades de sangre de civiles batanaban a toda una nación partes de los cadáveres estaban en toda la nación, órganos de todo tipo de tamaño, ninguna persona cerca del ataque había sobrevivido, las fuerzas de los países vecinos y del mismo jefe militar de Japón no habían logrado detenerle sino que había ocasionado un daño más profundo y más irreversible.

En varios lugares diferentes de Japón se estaban librando fieras batallas cada una con un propósito diferente, entre las cuales estaban una principalmente destruirse unos a otros las fuerzas armas de las naciones vecinas que habían tratado de detener aquellas peleas terminaron de la misma forma que los civiles que no pudieron huir, los grandes tanques de Guerra estaban congelados otros, destruidos por una gran hoja filosa, los grandes aviones de guerra terminaron de la misma forma, poderosos hilos los hicieron pedazos en cuestión de segundos, poderosos rugidos de bestias se escuchaban en toda la nación, las siluetas de dos poderosos dragones se alzaban en el firmamento cubierto por el humo creado por el fuego trayendo consigo más destrucción, en el campo principal de la batalla solo una persona se estaba enfrentando a la poderosa Teigu Suprema su portador con una gran fuerza de odio impulsaba con mayor destreza el poder de la Teigu, con el filo de una espada y un brazo perdido ella pensaba derrotarlo, a pesar de que la perdía de sangre hubiera parado estaba sumamente débil su rostro empapado no solo en sudor sino también en sangre, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de feas y leves heridas, la mayor fue la perdía de su brazo derecho a pesar de todo ella seguía blandiendo su espada con maestría igual que una rosa roja cubierta de espinas que brillaba en la extensa oscuridad, dentro de ella poco a poco algo iba surgiendo con gran fuerza, diferente a su poder que siempre había tenido el sentimiento de reconfort en su corazón, en su mente y cuerpo poco a poco se fue mostrando en su expresión y movimientos, una tenue luz que no se podía ver se estaba manifestando, en la mente de ella, palabras con un fuerte significado surgían como rayo, solo un poco más y estaría completa, pero no solo ella estaba lista para la última batalla, la hermosa reliquia que colgaba en su pecho emitía latidos que ella no sentía en absoluto, el inicio de una nueva comenzaba con una canción.

-Ugh, ah, no puedo acercarme más.-dije con agitación al tiempo que había logrado esquivar una de las ondas de poder de la Teigu Suprema, sin mi brazo no podía hacer absolutamente nada y solo con uno me era casi imposible lograr un milagro, a lo lejos de donde estábamos, podía escuchar los lamentos de los civiles el choque frenético de diferentes armas venir uno tras otro era aterrador, a lo lejos en el firmamento poderosos rayos de energía pura eran manifestados tratando de acabar con su oponente o mejor dicho sus oponentes, él la tenía mucho más fácil que yo

-¿Qué pasa?

Una voz distorsionada y macabra me pregunto con ansias podía notar como el tono de su voz mostraba cierta satisfacción y felicidad, mire hacia arriba la gran Teigu suprema media más que el edificio más grande del mundo no más que el mismo Everest, la montaña más grande de todas.

-Mogari.-exclame molesta él estaba listo para atacar nuevamente la gran boca de la Teigu se abrió y a punto directamente hacia mí, tendría que esperar para moverme y lograr esquivarla como anteriormente lo había hecho, debí haber actuado antes, no debí esperar, debí haberle hecho caso a Fumito sino nada de esto estaría pasando y el mundo no estaría cayéndose en pedazos

Una gran onda expansiva llego lamentable te no logre esquivarla, pero logre partirla en dos, la gran onda se dividió en dos destruyendo todo más de lo que estaba, grandes rocas salían disparadas a todos los lados con fuerza, el suelo que aún estaba firme se cayó como el primero hundiendo todo lo que estaba cerca, fuertes explosiones provocadas por los cables de luz y gasolina, se escucharon e hicieron acto de presencia las explosiones, el suelo retumbo con mucha fuerza, la gran onda expansiva no parecía tener fin, con mi único brazo trataba de detenerla a toda costa, pero la perdida de uno de mis brazos, las múltiples cortadas que no querían curarse y el cansancio que se hizo presente en mi hacia que todo fuera mucho más pesado y complicado, la fuerza de la onda creció mas y más haciendo que retrocediera instintivamente, estaba en verdad sorprendida por la dureza de Murasame ante tal ataque una espada normal se hubiera hecho añicos de inmediato, sin duda alguna era un arma hecha por mi clan progenitor.

-Con que aun puedes seguir de pie….en ese caso…¡Veamos hasta cuanto puedes aguantar!.-la voz neutra y fría de Mogari llego a mis oídos

-¡Oh no!.-grite asusta al ver como aquella gran boca de la maquina se hacía más grade y creaba muchas más ondas de energía las cuales se fusionaron en una con la principal.

La fuerza incremento indiscriminadamente haciendo que retrocediera mucho más de lo que había hecho, Murasame la cual sostenía ahora con mi único brazo había comenzado a inclinarse por la presión de aquel terrorífico poder, había comenzado también yo a inclinarme esta vez no podía soportar mucho más, mi cuerpo ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aguantar aquel ataque, el brazo que había intentado en que no flaqueara había comenzado a decaer igual que mi cuerpo, mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, la onda aumento drásticamente mas su poder y Murasame con la cual me había estado protegiendo decayó, solté mi agarre de ella, la cual cayo de inmediato el suelo destruido, ante mis ojos una horrible luz de color rojo escarlata se acercó a mí en una velocidad de vértigo, mi miedo incremento.

-¡Maldición!.-grite al tiempo que la onda de energía totalmente negativa hizo contacto con mi cuerpo.

Algo diferente a los golpes provocados por las mismas armas provoco algo diferente en todo mi ser, sentí como de un solo golpe todo mi cuerpo se contorsionaba profundamente, la sangre comenzó a salir de mis heridas, la herida del brazo que había perdido se abrió nuevamente, de mis ojos salió sangre y de mi boca de la misma forma o eso creía ya que algo diferente a sangre cuajada salió de mi boca parecían ser trozos de mis órganos, aquel ataque provocó un gran estremecimiento en la tierra misma, todo lo que podían ver mis ojos era aquella horripilante, mi cuerpo hizo contacto de forma brutal con el suelo mismo.

-¡Aaahh!

Los escombros y grandes rocas cayeron sobre mí aplastando mi cuerpo de la misma forma que aquel rayo de onda expansiva.

En todos los lugares sintieron un terrible temblor, los usuarios Teigus en los diferentes punto de Japón, sintieron un fuerte pesar sobre sus cuerpos, sus batallas quedaron en suspenso, Paty sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba de la peor manera, en sus oídos escucho el sonido de una campana, ella por inercia se cubrió sus oídos aquello solo significaba algo, los más temido por todos, no queria escuchar mucho menos creerlo, pero el sonido de las campanas persistía una y otra vez sin querer cesar.

-No por favor…que no sea verdad…no…Saya.-Paty dijo entre dientes con profunda tristeza

Fumito por su parte estaba igual, su corazón se comprimo fuertemente, el olor a Sakura cruzo sus sentidos, en su visión pétalos de la misma flor pasaron y se elevaron en el firmamento hasta desparecer de su vista completamente, miro los pétalos con confusión hasta que escucho un suave murmullo de dolor en el lugar donde Saya estaba peleando con su primo Mogari, abrió sus ojos como platos, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, tirando de hacer que aquel pensamiento que cruzo su mente desapareciera por completo, pero el dolor que provoco su corazón se incrementó, solo una vez sintió aquello y fue cuando extermino a su familia de una forma tan cruel, meneo con más fuerza su cabeza una y otra vez, había tratado de contener las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir, pero no pudo al tiempo que apretó con fuerza su Teigu deformando en el proceso el lugar de donde la sostenía.

Nobunaga también había sentido aquella fuerte opresión en su pecho, la armadura que lo cubría desapareció convirtiéndose nuevamente en la espada de demonio, la cual emito un suave latido, incluso el mismo Nobunaga había sentido como Incursión había emitido un lamento profundo, lo sentía en la palma de su mano, llevo su mano libre a su cabeza la cual al hacer tacto sintió el sudor de esta sobre su pelo el cual jalo con fuerza arrancándoselo en el proceso y fue ahí cuando el no pudo contenerlo mucho más.

-¡SAYA!.-Nobunaga grito con fuerza con una voz de dolor que se escuchó en toda la región destruida


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien todos, como siempre tarde en la actualización pero bueno, como siempre una disculpa y ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo esta vez el mismo capitulo esta algo largo y todos sabemos que un capitulo largo es mucho mas disfrutable que uno corto si me lo preguntan, aunque estoy segura que no lo se pregunta, bueno eso digo yo, XD , aun así espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan ánimos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo, y bueno aquí encontraran una canción si gustan oírla, se llama Towagatari El Ragna la cual pertenece al anime de cross ange la canción esta en youtube si quieren oírla, y yo hice su traducción para este fanfic, la traducción se encuentra donde esta la letra, espero les guste y ahora si sin mas preámbulos, a leerle

 **marati2011:** Ellos no se van a rendir, ellos morirán ganando si es posible, ellos son fuertes y nunca se dejaran pisotear, no te preocupes

 **Deathlyblossom:** Isee I'm glad that you're really good, I was really worried about your health, even so take good care of my friend. I am also glad that the encounter this saya and his mother will please you, in the manga did not explore much but here in the fanfic was given the opportunity in addition Sayuri is an important character and you will know because in the other continuations and if Fumito already knew to his mother-in-law and is already more courageous than before and more for his beloved.

I also regret making you cry, I just say that Saya is okay, do not worry and as I said sayuri has a very important role in this chapter you will see my friend.

Well as always I hope you get better and thank you very much for reading my work and thanks also for the beautiful drawing of saya that you sent me by mail, it's really beautiful, I want to see finished the drawing of saya, you have a lot of talent, my friend, me you left without words, my congratulations and my respects

Capítulo 26.- CANCIÓN ETERNA; EL RAGNA

-¡Saya!, ¡Saya!

A lo lejos escuchaba varias voces gritándome una y otra vez, las cuales poco a poco se iban haciendo mucho más lejanas que antes, sentía como mi cuerpo se desvanecía como era llevada a un lugar muy cómodo y calientito, mis parpados pensaban de mas, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlos abiertos como debía ser.

- _ **nondum**_ (Aun no) __

Una voz ajena a las demás se escuchó en medio de todo el alboroto, era suave y calmada, pero a la vez su tono reflejaba una máxima confianza y protección, escuche el sonido de una gota cayendo sobre lo que parecía una laguna, el sonido del agua llego a mis tímpanos, con lentitud y dolor abrir mis ojos, mi vista era muy borrosa en esos momentos, tarde mucho en mi vista se enfocara como realmente era.

-¿Eh?, ¿Este lugar es…..

Lo que me rodeaba era una gran cantidad de agua como aquella vez en mi sueño, la clara luz de lo que parecía ser el sol traspasaba el agua iluminándolo levemente pero dándole un aspecto mágico, las corrientes de la laguna recorrieron mi cuerpo, cruzando a través de mi vista un color diferente al azul se presentó, era mi sangre la cual se perdía en toda la extensión de la laguna, sentí un alivio pero a la vez un dolor muy fuerte en todo mi cuerpo, el ataque de Mogari había sido devastador para mí, la perdía de mi brazos fue lo que causo que perdiera.

-No, esas son excusas.-dije en murmullo viendo hacia aquella luz que traspasaba la laguna y la iluminaba…..-Fui mi debilidad, no pude cumplir mi promesa…perdón

- _ **¿Excuses te?**_ (¿excusas dices?)

De nuevo aquella voz se hizo presente esta vez con mucha más lucidez que antes, mire a mis alrededores, el agua debía ser pesada pero esta era muy blanda como una cama o hasta como el mismo viento que a veces soplaba con lentitud, no pude encontrar nada a mis alrededores como había esperado, fue ahí cuando concentre mi mirada sobre la luz que traspasaba la laguna, pequeñas luces iban descendiendo hasta mi las cuales me rodearon, aquellas luces parecían que bailaban por la forma que se movían, seguí con cuidado sus movimientos, varias de las luces se concentraron sobre mi brazos perdido, mire las luces juntarse todas sobre mi brazo perdido empezando desde la parte en la cual fue cortado.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.-cuestione aun sabiendo que no podrían responderme o eso creía ya que brillaron de una forma muy hermosa sobre mi brazo, las pequeñas luces juntas se dispersaron y volvieron a sobre volar sobre mí, fue ahí cuando note un cambio aun si poder creerlo alce mi brazo en el cual se había concentrado con anterioridad y abrí mis ojos como platos….-Mi brazo esta…aquí…¿Cómo fue posible?

- _ **Sed quia minime possum Saya**_ (Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Saya)

Un poco más consciente de lo que podría estar pasando, volví a fijar mi vista sobre aquellas luces las cuales ahora se concentraban en un solo punto, las luces no solo venían de arriba sino también de las profundidades de la laguna, formaban hilos de luz formando al tiempo una figura, la cual poco a poco iba tomando forma, esta figura estaba aún lado de mí, un manto de color claro cruzo mi vista, aquel manto se balanceo sobre mí con una gracia infinita, parecía que estaba encantado, el manto que me había rodeado poco a poco se fue apartando de mi campo de visión y fue ahí cuando la vi abrí mis ojos ante la impresión.

Ante mi estaba una hermosa mujer, la sacerdotisa que era iluminada por una luz dorada azulada, la luz que antes había sentido de ella era totalmente diferente ahora, era más reconfortante y amable, ella era esbelta tenía un hermoso cabello dorado el cual le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, vestía una fina falda la cual estaba atada a su cintura y la cual tenía una abertura en forma de v en medio de sus piernas de la parte delantera pero de la cual la obertura era leve mientras que detrás estaba bien cubierta la falda se balanceaba leventemente dejando ver cual grande era y en medio de la falda había unos largos listones de la misma tela del color de la falda y los cuales estaban hecho un tipo de moño y del cual varios extremos salían y eran sujetados por sus manos y otros caían sobre su falda, su pecho y abdomen estaban descubiertos, pero levemente tapados por un fino trozo de tela fina, la cual cubría sus bien proporcionados pechos, la razón por la cual ella no podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer era porque había un hermoso manto el cual llegaba casi al mismo nivel que su cabello y cubría parte de su rostro así como ornamentos de oro los cuales tenía en su cuello solamente, no podía entender como a estas alturas pretendía esconder su rostro.

Sus labios que apenas era visibles se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, con la cual alzo su rostro y dejo ver su bello rostro, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos en la forma cuando entraba en modo neutro salvo que su color era dorado, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que hacía que uno se perdiera totalmente en ellos.

-Fine…¿Por qué?...

Su mirada suave cambio a una de confusión total incluso su sonrisa se había borrado completamente, di un respiración honda antes de continuar hablando, en medio de mi campo de visión aquel manto volvió aparecer

-¿Por qué me salvaste?, Yo no he hecho nada por ti como mi madre y los antiguos miembros de mi clan hicieron, entonces, ¿Por qué?.-pregunte

Ella abrió sus ojos levemente ante lo que dije, su cabello se balanceo un poco más que antes como si hubiera viento en la misma laguna, ella bajo su mirada cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, tomo un poco de tiempo para que volviera alzar su mirada con sus ojos abiertos, mostrando de nuevo aquel brillo especial, volvió a sonreír, observe como ella se alejó un poco de mí y extendió su mano, yo la miraba atónita, aquellas finas telas se balanceaban su brazo extendido hacia mí los cuales tocaron levemente mi rostro y brazos descubiertos, ella esperaba pacientemente para que tomara su mano, mire su rostro y su mano extendida un par de veces, cerré mis ojos un momento para después con mi mano derecha tomar su mano, su rostro se ilumino mientras que yo sentí algo distinto en la palma de Fine, a pesar de que ella fuera solo un alma en estos momentos, el roce de su piel era como el de un humano normal, común y corriente, a pesar de estar rodeada de un aura espiritual así como de divinidad, era raro que alguien como ella considerara como una diosa.

Su mano apretó la mía y me jalo haciendo que me pusiera de pie, mejor dicho flotara de pie sobre la laguna, en el proceso mi cabello suelto se movió cubriendo en el proceso un poco de mi visión en castos segundos, ambas quedamos frente a frente, nuestros ojos no se separaban por nada, ella aun sostenía mi mano sobre la suya, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco más, ella alzo mi mano con la suya hasta que quedaran a la altura de nuestras miradas.

-Mi razón para dejarte vivir es por eso, quiero que vivas como tu madre te lo dijo.-la voz de ella era igual, suave pero poderosa con tono autoritario aunque también me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que ella hablara el Japonés, entendía perfectamente el Latín por lo que no había problema para mí, pero era fascinante….-Jeje, parece que no esperabas que hablara tu lengua, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí, yo no esperaba eso.-respondí sin apartar mi vista de ella

-Ya veo, pero como sabes mi presencia no es solo para venir hablarte, ¿no es así?

-Claro que lo sé, mi madre me lo dijo antes desaparecer.-respondí bajando un poco mi mirada

-Ella no está muerta.-Sentí como la otra mano de Fine se ponía en mi barbilla y hacia que elevara mi vista….-Ella siempre estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas el poder del amor es algo que ni siquiera los dioses pueden experimentar con facilidad y si lo hacen siempre lo desechan, pero no todos son así, Gea mi madre, siempre amo a todos por igual y es por eso que permitió la vida en la tierra como todos conocemos, el amor es lo que hace fuertes a los humanos y no humanos, esa es la verdad

-Fine…-No tenía palabras para lo que Fine había dicho con tanta profundidad en su voz

-Esto no terminara con esta Guerra Saya

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fine?.-pregunte algo conmocionada

-Las Guerras nunca van a terminar, esa es la ley del mundo que no solo rige a todos los individuos sino también a los dioses mismos, esto solo marca el fin de tu Etapa, para comenzar una nueva, cuando entones la canción eterna, será cuando tu Etapa culmine y la nueva comienza.-Fine dijo son seriedad en voz al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba

-¿Entonces solo estoy peleando en vano?.-pregunte algo intrigada pero también frustrada al saber que las guerras nunca terminaran

-No, esta será tu ultima Guerra Motokami Sakura Saya.-Fine volvió a fijar su vista en mí, aquello no lo esperaba pero sobre todo no comprendía en su totalidad a que se refería realmente, Fine dio un suspiro para después hablar

 _Paz y prosperidad llegaran Caos y oscuridad convergieran 3 criaturas marcadas por el destino de las estrellas La oscuridad volverá a poseer el brillo de la luz Un corazón volverá a latir Pero con ello traerá el verdadero comienzo de la verdad Sangre demarraba habrá el camino de nuevo se abrirá La Guerrera de ultimo linaje llegara Trayendo consigo la destrucción total La canción eterna prevalecerá Junto con la muerte misma La oscuridad volverá a brillar Y la luz volverá a oscurecer_

-¿Es una predicción?.-cuestione entre dientes, las predicciones no eran lo mí, ahora con una nueva las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, Fine asintió

-Pero ahora, solo concéntrate en la pelea, dentro de poco tendrás que volver

-¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?, ¿Qué es este lugar?.-le cuestione a Fine por el lugar, ella solo amplia más la sonrisa

-El lago espejo.-respondió con una sonrisa.

No había escuchado ese nombre antes en mi vida, cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba, el luz se descompuso en colores, igual que una arcoíris, la laguna quedo iluminada por aquellos hermosos colores, los mismos parecía bailar a nuestro alrededor, burbujas de agua comenzaron a venir desde lo profundo de la laguna, al igual que aquellas pequeñas luces las mismas burbujas de agua tenía su propia luz, igual que la luna que necesitaba algo para poder brillar, la oscuridad de la laguna en lo profundo poco a poco se fue iluminando por aquellas burbujas, las cuales a estar totalmente amontonadas, estallaron y la luz en ellas se expandió como la misma explosión que dio origen al universo mismo.

-Es el tiempo.-Fine hablo…-El poder ha vuelto y con ello la canción del Reino Antiguo

-¿Ha vuelto?, ¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunte y fue ahí cuando escuche una melodía….-¿De dónde viene?

-Es la hora Saya.-Volteé a ver a Fine la cual había comenzado a desvanecerse

-¡Espera!, ¡Fine!.-alce mi mano para tratar de impedir que se fuera, pero mi mano atravesó su cuerpo traslucido, aun luciendo de esa forma la sonrisa que había mantenido desde se presentó aún seguía y era lo que más se notaba en ella

-No te preocupes.-Su voz se distorsiono de igual manera que con su cuerpo….-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volveré al campo de batalla y te ayudare a ganar

-¿Pero, como lo harás?.-pregunte aturdida al ver que su cuerpo ya no era tan visible como antes…..-Eres un alma

-Sí, pero el poder de todos ustedes me es más que suficiente para poder pelear a su lado nuevamente, con mi aparición y la entonación de la Canción Eterna termina e inicia la nueva era.-el cuerpo de Fine había desaparecido por completo, pero así como ella apareció por primera vez su voz prevalecía aunque esta vez era más baja, pero la luz que iluminaba la laguna se había hecho más fuerte junto con aquella melodía, fue ahí cuando note la luz sobre mi pecho, metí mi mano sobre mi blusa y saque el collar el cual brillaba de una manera diferente…-Canta…Saya

-¡Saya!, ¡Oh no!, ¡Saya!.-Fumito gritaba desesperado al no sentir la presencia de Saya como antes, aquello no figuraba nada bueno en su interior todo se venía abajo con solo pensar, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que salieron como cascadas, su corazón se sentía pesado , corría sin importarle que en el mismo camino había aun Furukimonos, pero a él no le importaba, el solo queria llegar con Saya y ver que lo que sentía era falso….-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Fumito concentro todo su poder espiritual sobre su Teigu la cual con gran precisión logro concentrarlo de una manera mucho más fuerte pero a la vez descontrolada, el poder de Pumpkin no solo se basaba en el poder espiritual de la persona sino también que ese poder influían las emociones y si el usuario tenía una emoción fuerte el poder expansivo de Pumpkin era poderoso pero conllevaba a un gran riesgo usarlo de esa manera imprudente y el mismo lo sabía solo que esta vez nada le importaba, apunto con su Teigu a los Furukimonos que se acercaban a él con gran velocidad y fue cuando disparo apretando el gatillo y una poderosa onda de energía casi comparada como la de Mogari azoto de forma estrepitosa contra la horda de Furukimonos, movió a Pumpkin de lado a lado aun disparando la onda de energía destruyendo todo en el proceso de la misma forma que Mogari.

Todo el campo a su alrededor quedo despejado moviéndose con mayor agilidad, su ropa la cual era de colores claros ahora estaba totalmente manchada por la sangre de los Furukimonos, salto roca por roca, esquivo a varios Furukimonos así como algunos los mato de la misma forma que los anteriores, su sangre estaba hirviendo de la desesperación y opresión, cruzo otro obstáculo y mato a otros Furukimonos cuando por fin llego al punto donde Saya había estado peleando desde las alturas todo era espantoso, todo cubierto por la destrucción, el caos y la sangre mas no encontró rastro de la Teigu Suprema, estaba dispuesto a bajar cuando en el edificio donde estaba observo algo, parecía ser la extremidad de un cuerpo, se acercó un poco más para obsérvalo detenidamente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la extremidad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos , dio pasos con lentitud mientras movía su cabeza de lado en señal de negación total, aquel brazo, el reconocía aquel brazo amputado, cayo de rodillas y tomo con su mano libre aquel brazo y lo llevo más cerca de él, parecía que sus ojos le estaban traicionando, pero no, aquel brazo era sin duda el de Saya, él no quería creerlo, pero su presencia había desaparecido por completo así como la Teigu Suprema o eso creía el

-Llegaste muy tarde Fumito

Fumito alzo su vista pero no vio absolutamente nada, todo estaba igual miro a los lados pero no vio nada, hasta que escucho el sonido de una maquina gigante moviéndose de nuevo volteo hacia los lados pero nada, el sonido de la maquina caminando hacia él, pero no veía nada, sino hasta que una gran sombra se presentó y cubrió gran parte de donde él estaba.

El alzo su mirada hacia arriba, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse con profunda ira sus ojos ardían como el mismo fuego del Inframundo, aquella gran Teigu estaba enfrente de sus narices, la voz que escucho hace unos momentos era la de Mogari, Fumito se puso de pie nuevamente y observo con profunda ira a Mogari el cual estaba dentro de aquella enorme Teigu manipulándola.

-¡Maldito!.-Fumito exclamo con molestia hacia Mogari el cual rio con una voz distorsionada debido a que estaba dentro de la Teigu, incluso su voz sonaba más macabra

-Llegaste como siempre Fumito esta vez no pudiste verla en sus últimos momentos de vida a la muy zorra de tu prometida.-Mogari respondió con tono burlesco haciendo que Fumito se le elevara más la furia, su cara estaba roja por lo mismo, el brazo que tenía en sus manos lo soltó y tomo con ambas de sus manos su Teigu y apunto a la Teigu enfrente de el

-Te mataré.-Fumito dijo en susurro

La máquina se movió y dejo abrir aquella gran boca de la cual de nuevo aquella energía se comenzó a concentrar, aquella energía se formó como el último ataque que su usuario implemento, mas concentraciones de energía se mostraron alrededor de gran boca de la Teigu, así como la Teigu Suprema se preparaba para atacar Fumito también estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento

Ambas energía contrarias estaban listas para hacer un choque potencial, hasta que el suelo bajo ellos tembló con mucha más fuerza, parecía que no solo sacudía donde ellos estaban sino todo el planeta, ambos ataques fueron suspendidos por ambos usuarios, Fumito se tambaleo en el proceso, el lugar le era imposible de percibir, todo a su alrededor le daba muchas vueltas, en eso una poderosa luz salió cruzando el firmamento, Fumito siguió el camino de aquella poderosa luz la cual era de un color rojo dorado, el cielo se tiño de nubes la luz del era fuerte a pesar de haber nubes y la luna apareció en ese momento brillando con la misma intensidad que el sol, todas las personas en el mundo miraban con temor y asombro aquel extraño fenómeno, nunca habían visto que la luna y el sol estuvieran juntos en un mismo momento, las nubes que se juntaron formaron un remolino el cual se partió dejando pasar aquel rayo de luz, que trajo consigo no solo aquel hermoso pero a la vez espeluznante fenómeno, Fumito había logrado escuchar una melodía que venía junto con aquella luz, Fumito conmocionado dio un gran salto pasando por encima de la Teigu suprema , cayendo en uno de los edificios cercanos a la aparición de aquella luz, el suelo se había partido, las rocas volaban a todos lados, el agua de las tuberías que era sucia y que ahora salía del suelo destruido estaba saliendo de un color transparente, la imagen de lo que pasaba en el cielo se reflejaba en aquella agua purificada, pero aquello no era solo lo sorprendente sino lo que estaba en medio de aquella luz, al obsérvala detenidamente , no lo creía realmente.

En medio de aquella luz, una figura femenina con un arma de gran tamaño emergía, aquella arma de gran tamaño era una lanza la cual era fielmente sostenida por su usuaria, Fumito al ver aquel espectáculo sonrió sin dudarlo, pero también había algo de inseguridad al ver quien emergía desde las profundidades, la melodía se hacía a cada según mas fuerte y el panorama cambiada drásticamente, en medio de aquella luz no había solo una persona había tres, las cuales sostenían con la que tenía la lanza, la cual brillaba y emitía latidos constantes, era el corazón de su usaría.

-Saya.-Fumito susurro con alegría pero también con pesar el nombre de su amada, la cual su figura se mostró con mayor naturalidad hacia ante todos, el grito de molestia de Mogari con aquella terrible y temida voz se escuchó en todo el mundo, mientras miraba con odio a Saya con la reliquia que él había ansiado obtener a toda costa.

…..

-Es hora…o…nunca.-abrí mis ojos viendo de nuevo aquel lugar totalmente destrozado y muerto, la Teigu Suprema estaba ahí, mire hacia la lanza que había vuelto a aparecer en mis manos y en su forma original, en mi mano sentía el latido de mi corazón, era algo raro de describir y calificar, el que pudiera escuchar como letras de la misma vinieran hacia mí a través de mis oídos….-Yo…¡Peleare!

Sentí como una mano cálida y cómoda se puso sobre la mía con la cual sostenía a Gungnir para cuando volteé no había nadie, era algo invisible para mí por esos breves segundos de presencia, el olor a naturaleza pero también a con el olor de las flores de cerezo, la paz y tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos, ahora me sentía con más confianza, el suelo tembló de forma breve que cuando volví a resurgir esta ves portando la tercera Reliquia creada por dios, no, creado por Fine.

[Sayuri]

 _ **Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite**_ _(La diosa que vuela a través del viento cambiando el juramento)_ _ **Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa**_ _(La diosa que vuela en el viento batiendo sus alas)_

La letra de la canción comenzó a ser recitada con suavidad pero con un tono fuerte, reconocí aquella parte de la canción de inmediato, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que era la Canción Eterna; Canción del Viento, era aquella canción que siempre cantada en nuestro reino, cuando escuche aquellas palabras algo diferente a mi poder se apodero de mí y en mi mente palabras con un significado como la otra empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos dejando que la música y las palabras que comenzaban a surgir de una forma diferente a lo que yo haya sentido, ya que….nunca he cantado una canción

[Saya] _**Hajimari no hikari Kirali... kirali**_ _(La luz del comienzo brilla y brilla)_ _ **Owari no hikari Lulala lila (**_ _Y la luz del final Lulala lila)_

 _ **Kaesan el ragna Suna dokei wo**_ _(La diosa no volverá a nosotros)_ _ **Toki wa afuren Lulala lila**_ _(En donde el tiempo cae en el reloj de arena Lulala lila_ _ **)**_

 _ **Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni**_ _(Las llamas de millones de vidas caen lentamente convirtiéndose en estrellas)_

De mi boca salieron aquellas palabras las cuales hicieron estremecer a la tierra más de lo que estaba, las nubes que se había juntado y formado una parte divisora se tornaron de un color oscuro casi como el de una tormenta poderosa, rayos y centellas se hicieron presentes cuando abrí mis ojos, el viento se formó en uno solo con los rayos y centellas, pedazos grandes de tierra se elevaron en los aires y desintegrándose, mire de lado la gran lanza que sostenía con mi brazo derecho, las vibraciones eran visibles estas vez, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue el saber que la melodía de la canción provenía de la misma lanza, pero no fue lo único que note, fue que aun lado de mi se estaba materializando una figura, la cual poco su mano estaba sobre la mía sosteniendo la lanza, al poco rato, un hermoso vestido de color blanco se movió al son del viento cubriendo mi vista por unos cuantos segundos para dejar ver aquel rostro que vería por última vez, nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambas apretamos nuestras manos una sobre la otra y miramos juntas nuestro objetivo el cual había estado preparado en un ataque el cual casi hacia que fuera al otro mundo.

Su ataque se concentró de la misma forma brutal y fue disparado hacia nosotras

-¡Te matare no importa que tengas la reliquia de Dios, te matare, maldita!.-Mogari grito al tiempo que su ataque se acercaba a nosotras peligrosamente, mas no flaqueamos

[Saya y Sayuri]

 _ **Nagare nagare itsukushimu**_ _(Tan amada fluye y fluye en el tiempo)_ _ **(Nagare nagare itsukushimu**_ _)(Tan amada fluye y fluye en el tiempo)_ _ **Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku**_ _( Emergiendo de nuevo en la cuna de la vida…)_ _ **(Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku)**_ _( Emergiendo de nuevo en la cuna de la vida…)_ _ **Awadatsu**_ _(y de la muerte)_ _ **(Awadatsu)**_ _(y de la muerte)_

Ambas cantamos al unísono las canciones que daban la unión y el inicio de la verdadera Canción Eterna, la Canción de la Diosa, el viento a nuestro alrededor se hizo mucho más fuerte, la luz que nos rodeaba se juntó en la lanza, el ataque estaba pocos centímetros de nosotras, faltaba poco, ambas apretamos más nuestras manos sobre la lanza y la blandimos quedando frente a frente al ataque, desde la afilada punta un sello combinado por varios círculos con diferentes símbolos entrelazándolos uno a uno, uniéndose en un punto medio en donde la misma luz que atravesó el firmamento se comenzó a formar en el punto medio

 _ **¡Utae... Utae Ima futatsu no negai wa**_ _(¡Canta….canta ahora con estos dos deseos)_ _ **Tsuyoku... Tsuyoku Ten no konjiki to kirameku**_ _(Brillan….brillan fuertemente en el cielo celestial)_ _ **Towa wo kataran!**_ _(hablando en la eternidad!)_

La luz que se formó en el punto medio, se convirtió en una gran onda de color dorados y rojizos de gran tamaño y poder extremo, impactándose de inmediato con la técnica de Mogari, el choque de poderes fue devastador, el suelo destruido, los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie fueron destruidos totalmente destruidos, los rayos que se había escuchado y formado en el cielo ahora se encontraban en el punto medio donde ambos poderes se unían, la carga del poder era demasiada para mí, incluso podía jurar que las heridas que Fine había sanado se habían vuelto a abrir

[Sayuri]

 _ **Aa... Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi**_ _(Aa…un viaje de 1000 años de reencarnación)_ _ **Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome**_ _(entrelazadas una a otra se buscan)_ _ **Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo**_ _(cambiando los corazones en el suspiro del viento)_ _ **Arata na sekai wo tobe**_ _(volando al nuevo mundo)_

Cada usuario Teigu desde las diferentes regiones de donde estaban no habían podido moverse, ante tal fuerza descomunal de poder, se había ocultado para tratar de protegerse, podía ver que a lo lejos el lugar donde se llevaba la pelea principal era por demás aterrador, aquella canción que escuchaban era poderosa y llevaba consigo un gran significado, Nobunaga había sido el único que había pensado en ir hasta ese lugar y ayudar a su hija, pero aquel poder le había impedido las cosas, ni siquiera su Teigu Incursión la cual evoluciona ante los diferentes cambios había hecho frente a tal horda de poder que se presentó, él y su amigo Saru se habían escondido en un túnel subterráneo de la zona, desde las profundidades de la tierra era mucho más palpable las fuerzas de poder que estaban chocando, pero el hecho de que Nobunaga no pudiera hacer nada lo hacía sentirse frustrado hasta la medula.

-Ugh, Saya.-Nobunaga Gemio en irritación mientras escuchaba aquella melodía que era compuesta por una dulce voz, la voz de su hija

[Saya]

 _ **Terase yo el ragna Urei zenbu**_ _(La diosa ha resplandecido con toda tu tristeza)_ _ **Kururi kururi to Lulala lila**_ _(girando e hilando Lulala lila)_ _ **Kanashimi yorokobi doukoku sae mo**_ _(los ves desde el rio de la plata)_ _ **Gin no kawa kara mireba**_ _(tristeza, felicidad incluso lamento)_

El poder de la energía aumento cuanto cante aquel estribillo de la canción, pero la técnica de Mogari aún nos superaba en muchas maneras, incluso su poder había aumentado, haciendo que mi madre y yo retrocediéramos, un paso tras otro, él estaba ganando más ventaja, incluso nuestro poder había comenzado a disminuir radicalmente.

-No puedo soportarlo más.-dije entre agitación y cansancio

-No te rindas, hija…-mi madre respondió de la misma forma que yo, mas nuestro agarre sobre la lanza aun prevalecía, pero no sabíamos cuanto tiempo íbamos a durar de esa forma

-¡No se rindan ante la muerte!

Ambas nos conmocionamos ante la aparición de aquella voz espectral, abrimos nuestros ojos al sentir como otras manos se ponían sobre las nuestras, ambas volteamos hacia atrás, y ahí fue cuando ella se presentó ante nosotras, su rostro mostraba una clara determinación, su fuerza espiritual concentrada en sus manos sobre las nuestras ardió como un fuego recién encendido, nuestros ojos y los de ella se encontraron, sus ojos tenían el mismo sentimiento que su poder que era pasado a través de sus palmas.

-¡Canten!.-su voz fue fuerte y clara, dándonos de nuevo aquella confianza, mi madre y yo intercambiamos miradas de confianza, los ojos de mi madre brillaban con intensidad

-Vamos, Saya.- mi madre dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro albino

-Sí, madre.-respondí de la misma forma y comenzamos a cantar

[Saya y Sayuri]

 _ **Subete wa ittoki no yume hanabi**_ _(todos es un momento de fuegos artificiales de ensueño)_ _ **(Subete wa mu e no awadatsu**_ _)(todo se convierte en vacío_ _ **) Tada kami no me no mabataki ni**_ _(desapareciendo sin dejar rastro)_ _ **(Tada kaiki no habataki ni )(**_ _en la huida del retorno)_ _ **Kiete kaeran**_ _(en el simple parpadeo de la diosa)_ _ **(Kiete kaeran**_ _)(desaparece y no vuelve)_

 _ **Hibike... Hibike Ima arubeki sugata e**_ _(En ecos…ecos vuelves ahora en tu forma verdadera)_ _ **Awaku... Awaku Kako no denshou aru ga mama**_ _(débilmente…débilmente igual que las leyendas)_

Un nuevo sello apareció sobre el que estaba, el cual tenía inscripciones totalmente diferentes y su forma era igual, aquellas letras eran de una lengua la cual yo no sabía identificar, los símbolos era de una forma extraña pero este sello se unió con el primero que apareció, y creo una nueva luz la cual se entrelazo con la principal, creando una luz de color plateado y de un poder mucho más fuerte, superando ahora el poder de Mogari fuertemente, no solo era la luz creada a partir de nuevo sello, incluso lo que había alrededor creaba pequeñas corrientes de luz entrelazándose con la onda de energía que creamos haciéndola mucho más poderosa.

-¡¿Qué?!.-la voz de Mogari desde dentro de la Teigu era distorsionada y horrible pero se notaba su ligero cambio en su tono de pronunciación, desde el interior veía como el poder de ellas aumentaba peligrosamente, ni siquiera la Teigu Suprema utilizando el último recurso el cual era el que él estaba utilizando, y no solo eso había dos personas más involucradas en este suceso, tenía que salir rápido de la Teigu

Un fuerte estruendo provino desde adentro de la Teigu, pequeñas chispas empezaron a notarse, al igual que fallas sobre la Teigu, desde adentro observo como la luz de sus oponentes arrasaba con la suya de manera peligrosa, ya le era imposible detenerla, cuando trato encontró la escotilla de escape esta estaba atascada él estaba atrapado en esos momentos, cuando volteo a ver de nuevo aquella poderosa luz, su rostro de distorsiono en uno de terror, aquella luz de color plateado desintegro a la suya en un santiamén, lo único y último que hizo Mogari fue cubrirse con sus manos y llorar.

-¡Maldición!.-exclamo antes de que la luz plateada destruyera la Teigu Suprema con el dentro, su cuerpo había comenzado a ser calcinado, sus gritos de terror y dolor fueron suprimidos por la Canción Eterna, la última canción que escucho antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

[Saya]

 _ **Towa wo inoran**_ _(orando en la eternidad)_

[Sayuri]

 _ **Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Ragna, Ragna, El ragna**_

[Saya y Sayuri]

 _ **Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna!**_

La Teigu Suprema fue atravesada por la luz plateada y desintegrándola en el proceso junto con su usuario.

La Tierra dejo de temblar como lo había hecho, la luna y el sol regresaron a la normalidad, pero las nubes arremolinadas y que había sido divididas en un solo punto aun prevalecían, mi vista estaba en aquel hermoso espectáculo, la luz del sol atravesó el punto en el que las nubes se habían partido en una sola, todo mi cuerpo en ese momento pesaba en sobre manera, pero la lanza que sostenía con mi mano brillaba con tal majestuosidad, aun emitía leves vibraciones y pequeñas chispas de luz salían de ella y otras se arremolinaban en ella como un caracol, ante mí el paisaje estaba todo destruido, pero no había rastro alguno de la Teigu Suprema, sonreí al que el principal objetivo estaba cumplido, mi vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y mi cuerpo colapso, pensé que tocaría el pavimento destruido y me lastimaría, pero no fue así.

Algo cómodo como una almohada me sostuvo, el aroma a vainilla llego a mis fosas nasales, había cerrado mis ojos ante la sobrecarga de mi cuerpo, pero hice el esfuerzo para ver qué era lo que me sostenía, al abrir mis ojos la luz que vi se descompuso en miles de colores hermosos, había algo que hacía que no viera de mejor forma las hermosas luces de colores, tomo tiempo que mi vista se volviera a acostumbrar, pero al ver de nuevo bien como antes, sonreí con inmensidad al ver quien era, alce mi mano temblorosa hasta el tocando su mejilla cual estaba húmeda al tacto, sentí su mano sobre la mía, y la apretaba fuertemente, ambos nos miramos hacia los ojos, cuando iba hablar, tosí y fue cuando sentí que algo salió de mí, sentí como Fumito se sobresaltó de inmediato, en mi boca sentí el sabor metálico.

-¿Sangre?.-cuestione mirando a Fumito el cual tenía una expresión de dolor y me apretó mas fuerte contra él y fue algo bueno que lo hiciera ya que había comenzado a sentir mucho frió

-Resiste por favor amor.-escuche decir a Fumito con una voz lastimera, fue cuando recordé las causas que implicaba utilizar la canción eterna, era la muerte segura, pero yo no queria morir, no aun, ahora tenía una razón para vivir.

-Trataré.-respondí con dificultad, de nuevo mis ojos se estaban cerrando….-Me siento débil Fumito, no puedo

-Si puedes.-él dijo con fuerza, apretándome mas contra el

-Por favor, no quiero irme, no ahora, por favor…

…

Fumito había empezado a concentrar todo su poder sobre Saya para mantenerla convida, hasta que los demás llegarán, sintió como Saya cayo en sus brazos, pensó lo peor pero sintió su respiración muy acompasada, aún estaba viva su niña, sonrió y concentro más su poder sobre su amada

-No lo harás.-una voz hablo detrás de el

Fumito volteo conmocionado sin soltar a Saya, unas enormes Tijeras con gran filo se alzaron sobre él, quien las sostenía con odio en su mirada y fuerza era Mana, cubierta de heridas y de sangre cuajada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, había soltado su Teigu lejos y no podía soltar a Saya, eso significaba la muerte para él y para ella, solo observo como su mano temblaba por el enojo que él podía ver en sus ojos, ella iría con todo, el solo apretó a Saya contra su cuerpo.

-¡Muere maldito

Fumito cerró los ojos y cubrió a Saya con su cuerpo, el prefería morir en lugar de ella, espero por el golpe mortal, el cual nunca llego, al contrario, sintió como algo lo manchaba, era algo cálido pero a la vez viscoso, alzo la vista para ver qué era lo que sucedía, cuando volvió a mirar a Mana esta tenía varias estacas de hielo clavadas en su cuerpo, pero hubo una que había cortado parte de su carneo, fue la primera vez que sintió asco, la Teigu de Mano cayó al suelo clavándose y ella también, detrás de ella se encontraba Korey junto a Kageriki el cual tenía en su mano la Teigu de su hermano, las misma estaba manchada y se sorprendió al ver que la mano del hermano de Kageriki aun estado desprendida estaba sujetando la base de la espada.

-Llegamos a tiempo.-Korey respondió con una sonrisa cansada

-Más que a tiempo chicos, nos salvaron la vida.-Fumito le sonrió a Korey ya que ella más o menos conocía las¡ historia de ellos gracias a su amada

-No lo hicimos.-Paty fue la que hablo esta vez, llegando junto con Daniela, detrás de ella venían los demás usuarios Teigus, totalmente lastimados, pero vivos, a lo lejos sentía la presencia de Nobunaga, el sonrió con muchas más ganas que antes, esta vez Nobunaga tenía mucha razón en reclamarle…..-Fueron ustedes que nos salvaron

Paty miro al firmamento con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como el sol.

-La canción eterna, ustedes la trajeron de nuevo


	27. Chapter 27

Hola chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien todos, como siempre tarde en la actualización pero bueno, como siempre una disculpa y ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo esta vez el mismo capitulo esta algo largo y todos sabemos que un capitulo largo es mucho mas disfrutable que uno corto si me lo preguntan, aunque estoy segura que no lo se pregunta, bueno eso digo yo, XD , aun así espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a **marati2011** y a **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir me dan ánimos y felicidad así que muchas gracias chicas, espero que la narración les guste, como siempre gracias por dejar sus comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir feliz mas que nunca, y gracias a todos por los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia la cual me ha gustado como ha quedado en base a la primera versión esta me ha gustado mucho mas sinceramente no se que opinan ustedes, como siempre gracias por su gran apoyo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo, y bueno aquí encontraran una canción si gustan oírla, se llama Towagatari El Ragna la cual pertenece al anime de cross ange la canción esta en youtube si quieren oírla, y yo hice su traducción para este fanfic, la traducción se encuentra donde esta la letra, espero les guste y ahora si sin mas preámbulos, a leerle

 **marati2011:** pasaran cosas buenas pero también malas, pero ahora ellos se dedicaran en las cosas buenas que les esperan después de mucho sufrimiento

 **Deathlyblossom:** Do not worry about that I know you've been busy so understand, I'm glad you liked the chapter. So is the moma of saya is very tender and sweet and has always been with her daughter in the good and bad times, and it was time to go out to defend her daughter from the worst enemy so far, proving that a mother.

If Fumito would risk everything for saya, for the saya is everything and without it he totally dies, and you're right in the real world there are no men like fumito, it's a shame to really want to cry, and the death of mana was really quick but also left her in shock since she clearly could not get revenge also died with that hate to saya which was not her fault what happened to her father, she is innocent.

I am glad that you are already well, it makes me feel alive, and thanks for your hard work in the drawings, you really make me feel totally proud, you make me do a better job every day, thanks to you for taking the dedication and the time to read my fanfic, you and the others who also took the trouble are the real heroes or rather impulses that help you to continue something, with all my heart, thank you very much.

Capítulo 27.- EL PRESENTE

 _Pi…pi…pi…pi…pi_ (sonido de la máquina de pulso)

Escuche un sonido particular, era el de una maquina empecé abrir mis ojos poco a poco y una luz muy brillante me recibió, mire con claridad al techo de color blanco el cual encabellecía totalmente cegándome, parpado muchas veces pero tuve cuidado cuando lo hice, mismos ojos los sentía pesados, casi como rocas, me moví lentamente en la cama dura, el cuerpo entero me dolió cuando lo moví y eso que fue solo que me moví a la derecha para quedar acostada de lado, me abrace a mí misma por el inmenso dolor, me daba a entender que no podría hacer nada duro, incluso caminar me seria difícil en este estado, cuando mis ojos se lograron acostumbrar aunque fuera un poco los abrí lentamente, la luz ahora no era tan mala ahora la podía soportar mucho más que antes, me quede un rato de esa manera viendo hacia un mismo punto di un suspiro de cansancio pero también de satisfacción, me moví a los lados tratando de reconocer donde estaba solo un lugar se me vino a la mente para que toda una habitación fuera tan blanca, además de tener máquinas para marcar el pulso, la presión y entre otras cosas así como también la falta de mobiliario el cual debía de ser cómodo, pero no lo era, suspire

-¿Con que un Hospital?.- dije entre el suspiro corto que di, lleve una de mis manos hacia mi frente tocándola con mis dedos, no podía sentir bien mi temperatura, tal vez porque no tenía un temperatura baja o alta, era media o mejor dicho normal, di un bostezo en forma de cansancio.

Dure de la misma forma un rato más, no podía moverme mucho por el dolor que había en mis articulaciones, debía estar de esa forma, volví a fijar mi vista sobre la ventana abierta, las cortinas se balanceaban lentamente, el frió viento se sintió en la habitación con sutileza, pero ahora debía aumentar, dentro de poco estarían en otoño o mejor dicho ya están casi a la mitad de temporada de esa estación.

-Las hojas ya se cayeron.-dije en susurro

Paso un poco más de tiempo para tratar de soportar el dolor, pero este no se iba con facilidad, no me gustaba estar sin hacer nada, por lo que con todo el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, me incorpore con mucho sobre esfuerzo, cada musculo que movía era un martirio total, cuando estuve totalmente incorporada puse una almohada detrás de mí y me acomodo en ella.

-Esto sí que es difícil.-dije y fue ahí cuando note que había algo en la mesa de noche aun lado de mí…..-Gungnir

Alce mi mano con algo de cuidado hasta alcanzar el collar, cuando tuve la cadena en uno de mis dedos, la jale hacia mí y el collar cayo y se mantuvo al flote, lo traje hacia mí y lo abrace contra mi pecho con mucho amor.

-Gracias a ti, todo tuvo al fin su final.-dije en susurro mientras acariciaba el collar con amabilidad y respeto….-En verdad muchas gracias Gungnir

- _La que debería decir eso, soy yo_

El viento frio que había estado en la habitación dejo de ser frio, ahora la suave briza tenía una calidez justo como la del mismo sol, cerré mis ojos ante tal comodidad, cuando los volví abrir fue cuando sentí un cálida palma sobre mi mejilla, enfrente de mí se encontraba Fine con una reluciente sonrisa y aun lado mi madre, cuando la vi alce mis brazos y ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza, ella beso toda mi cara con sus suaves labios.

-Mi niña, lo lograste.-dijo Mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa y su rostro bañado en lágrimas

-No mamá, lo logramos, las tres juntas.-dije sonriéndoles a ambas

De nuevo mi mamá me abrazo esta vez con mucha más fuerza yo hice lo mismo que ella, este abrazo sabía que significaba muchas cosas, era el amor que siempre me hizo falta de la persona que siempre había añorado con fervor, el sentimiento de confort, de alegría infinita, de paz, este abrazo significaba mucho, ni siquiera las palabras podían explicarlo, mi madre se alejó de mi un poco, pero yo la estreche más contra mí, de mis ojos desbordaron lágrimas como cascadas, esto era muy duro y difícil de hacer, no queria que se fuera de mi lado, no ahora que la conocía, no ahora que había convivido con ella, yo no queria se fuera definitivamente.

-Hija.-ella me llamo con voz cortante

-No quiero, por favor, no quiero que te vayas mamá.-dije entre sollozos

-Yo nunca me voy a ir.-mi madre tomo mi rostro con ambas de sus manos, la habitación ahora tenía aquel hermoso paisaje de árboles de Sakura, rodeándonos, los pétalos caían como gotas de lluvia ante nuestros ojos, podía ver a Fine llorando en silencio, mi madre limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos y volvió a depositar otros besos en mi cara con suavidad y ternura, aquello solo dolía mucho más, mi madre y yo nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, ambas teníamos el rostro rojo de llorar, era gracioso pero también muy sentimental

-Mamá.- le llame y toque su mejilla

-Mi pequeña Saya.-mi madre beso mi frente para después mirarme con confianza y ternura diciéndome con aquella mirada que todo iba a estar bien pasase lo que pasase….-Yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado mi niña, siempre voy a estar contigo, cada vez que te sientas sola, cierra los ojos y escucha con atención, lo que escucharas es lo que siempre nos mantendrá unidas, nunca lo olvides mi niña, mi pequeña flor de Sakura.

Mi madre se alejó de mí, la mano que tome se alejó también con lentitud, mis lágrimas de nuevo cayeron como cascadas, mi madre se acercó a Fine la cual también le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Siempre estarás entre nosotros, de eso no hay duda.-dijo Fine con mucha amabilidad y amor

-No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora Fine, los descendientes del Clan Motokami siempre estarán para ti como los inicios de la tierra.-mi madre hizo una reverencia

-Eso debo decir yo, que la paz y la luz te guíen.-Fine hizo una reverencia hacia mi madre

-Gracias y…nos vemos

Mi madre avanzo más, aun mas lejos de distancia se detuvo y nos miró a ambas sobre su hombro, de sus ojos aun caían lágrimas, pero una sonrisa de formo en su rostro alzo su mano derecha y la movió de lado a lado, limpie mis lágrimas con la comisura de mi mano y eleve también mi mano y empecé hacer la misma seña que ella, sonreí para que viera que estaría bien y que siempre la mantendría cerca de mi tal y como ella lo dijo, mi madre dio un asentimiento con su cabeza, bajo su mano y emprendió de nuevo la caminata, camino más y más lejos hasta desaparecer como hermosos brillos los cuales se elevaron en el aire y se perdieron de mi vista.

-Nos vemos Mamá.-dije al ver que ella ya no estaba, no, ella si estaba conmigo físicamente no estaría, pero ella estaría conmigo tal y como ella lo dijo

-Yo también me he de ir.-dijo Fine acercándose me y tomando mis manos con firmeza

-Tú también, tu eres la diosa que rige todo el mundo, el universo entero, ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso tu amor por la humanidad es tan poco?.-pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Fine las limpia con sus dedos

-Mi amor por la humanidad siempre ha sido igual que el cosmos mismo, pero en mi estado no puedo protegerla, puede que haya estado en tu cuerpo e incluso puede que me pidas que me apoderes de tu cuerpo para vigilar y cuidar a la humanidad.-a todo lo que dijo Fine di asentimiento…..-Pero no puedo hacer eso, no aun, además no tengo intensiones de tomar el cuerpo de alguien más encontrar de su voluntad, tu mi pequeña debes vivir tu vida como las estrellas marcan y yo viviré la mía como las estrellas también me lo marcan.

-Pero como lo dices eso quiere decir que, ¿volverás cierto?.-pregunte aprontando sus manos

-Lo hare y lamento mucho en la forma en lo voy a hacer, mi pequeña niña.-la expresión de Fine se tornó triste ella bajo su cabeza e hizo una reverencia significando una disculpa

-¿Qué quiere decir?, y, ¿Por qué se disculpa conmigo?.-pregunto al ver cómo había cambiado radicalmente

-Mi niña, solo quiero que me perdones, por favor solo eso te lo pido con toda mi alma.-dijo Fine llorando

-Yo siempre la perdonaré pase lo que pase.-dije con confianza en mi voz , ella alzo su rostro sorprendida, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz diferente a la anterior, su mirada volvió a recobrar la mirada tenue y dulce que la caracterizaban

-Gracias mi niña, yo siempre será más agradecida con las personas que me ayudan, es por eso que no dudo nunca de defender a la humanidad.-Fine se incorporó de mejor manera para mirarme directamente a los ojos

-En ese caso, me alegra siempre ser de ayuda mi Diosa Eterna.-respondo haciendo una reverencia leve aun me dolía todo el cuerpo

-Pobre de mi niña.-Fine dijo con un tono divertido para después poner una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y dejo fluir su poder sobre mí, el poder de Fine era cálido y a la vez frió, ella era hija del Tártaro y de Gae, dos fuerzas contrarias, pero que al fusionarse eran lo más poderoso, lo más peligroso pero lo más amable de lo que había en el mundo, cuando abrí mis ojos ya no sentí más dolor, moví mis manos y piernas con mayor facilidad….-Así está mejor verdad

-Muchas gracias.-dije con mucha alegría

-En ese caso es ahora mi turno de decirte nos vemos, como te dije este no es un adiós mi pequeña niña, nos volveremos a ver, y como te pedí antes por favor no me odies.-dijo Fine

-Como dije antes, yo nunca la voy a odiar.-sonreí nuevamente para darle mayor confianza

-Si tu no me vas a odiar, entonces, no odies a tu padre.-cuando menciono a mi padre di un salto por la impresión y baje mi cabeza

-El…yo…no…..-no podía hablar, sentí como Fine alzo mi rostro con su mano, pensé que ella estaría enojada pero no fue así, su mirada no cambio seguía siendo la misma

-No te pido que lo aceptes, pero tampoco te pido que no lo odies pequeña, claramente él tiene algo de culpa, pero todo lo hizo para protegerte mi niña, eso era obvio, por lo que te pido es que empiecen con pasos lentos y quien sabe algo pueda suceder.-Fine hablo con calma

-¿Podre hacer eso?.-cuestione para mí misma

-Estoy segura de eso.-alce la vista de nuevo hacia Fine y ella sonrió con ímpetu…-Después de todo tu eres igual a tu abuela Mito, siempre velando primero por los demás que a veces ni siquiera se acuerdan de ellas mismas y sus corazones siempre son nobles, siempre reemplazan los sentimientos negativos con algo igual de fuerte que estos.-dijo Fine poniéndose de pie

-Fine.-dije su nombre sin saber que más decir

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije en ti ya está el perdonar o no.-dijo Fine caminando en la misma dirección que mi madre, pero así como mi madre se detuvo ella también lo hizo, ella se volteo totalmente para encararme…-Una última cosa, la verdadera luz siempre brilla en la oscuridad más profunda, depende de un pequeño ser de ojos azules como el cielo nocturno para que la verdadera luz brille en la oscuridad fría

-Ojos azules como el cielo nocturno.-dije repitiendo sus palabras, aquello no era simples palabras de aliento…-Una profecía

Fine solo asintió y se fue, a lo lejos ella se descompuso en miles de partículas brillosas las cuales se elevaron el cielo, desapareciendo de mi vista, el escenario de los árboles de Sakura desapareció con ellas, dejando de nuevo aquel lugar que era él la habitación del hospital la calidez que una vez estubo, se esfumo dejando de nuevo aquel viento frio entrando por la ventana abierta, mire la ventana abierta con las cortinas que se balanceaban sutilmente, atraje mis rodillas hacia mi abrazándolas sutilmente y sonreí al ver la luz del sol entrar con más fuerza que antes, aquello daba inicio a algo bueno para todo el mundo, pero sobre todo para nosotros los híbridos

-La paz ha vuelto.-dije entre susurros con una sonrisa mirando el sol resplandeciente…-El fin de mi mundo de terror ha terminado, ahora comienza un nuevo libro

….

Pasaron varias horas, en ese proceso, varias enfermeras entraron a mi habitación cuando me vieron parecía que veían un espejismo o algo, dos de las 4 que entraron se acercaron a mí y tocaron mi mejilla con sutileza yo reí por mis adentros al ver sus caras de sorpresa única, las dos enfermeras que se acercaron comprobarme sonrieron con infinita alegría y miraron a sus compañeras las cuales estaban igual de condiciones lo próximo que escuche fueron gritos de alegría, fueron muy fuertes que hicieron que me tapara los oídos, aquello era algo que no me esperaba, ellas gritaban de la emoción y saltaban, una de ellas me abrazo con euforia lo cual también me tomo por sorpresa entre sus gritos parecían articular palabras o algo, porque claramente no les entendía en absoluto lo que decían, el gritar y el hablar sí que son difíciles de entender, de un momento a otro todas terminaron de gritar me miraron, y asintieron entre ambas, yo solo las mire confundidas, dos de ellas salieron y las otras dos se quedaron conmigo

Al cabo de un rato, escuche como desde el pasillo venia alguien corriendo con prisas, escuche como parecía que había tirado a alguien en el proceso del camino hacia mi habitación, yo solo me abrace más contra mí, tratando de tranquilizarme, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y observe al hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de puerta, tenía el cabello desarreglado, vestía ropa informal, detrás de él una espada se encontraba adjunta a él, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos rojos estaban brillando como dos gemas hermosas, mi corazón dio un brinco al reconocerlo, el dio un paso hacia adelante con algo de nerviosismo, las dos enfermeras que se había quedado conmigo se acercaron a él, le dieron algunas palmadas y salieron de ahí dejándonos solos.

No sabía qué hacer en esta situación realmente, no pensé que ocurriría tan rápido, el parado en ese mismo lugar sin hacer nada, podía notar el nerviosismo de él como el mío, ambos no estábamos listo, oculte mi rostro entre mi rodillas, estaba temblando, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, un tintineo llego a mis oídos, mire mi mano y la cual abrí para dejar ver lo que tenía abrí mis ojos levemente y relaje mi mirada, sonreí con dulzura, era el Gungnir en la palma de mi mano sentía como el mismo latía con fuerza, estaba representando casi mi corazón el cómo me sentía en estos momentos de nerviosidad y de dudas, recordé las palabras de Fine, su poder que tenía en mi era fuerte, ya que hizo que algo de confianza se pusiera en mi mente, ya sabía qué hacer, pero no sabía ciencia cierta si iba a funcionar con él, con Nobunaga.

Quite las sabanas de mis pies dejándolos descubiertos, moví mis pies a la orilla de la cama y comencé a descender hasta tocar el frio piso con la punta de mis pies, sentí un leve escalofrió ante el contacto frió, cuando me acostumbre un poco a la temperatura, mis pies se pusieron totalmente sobre el suelo y sin esfuerzo me pare, volteé a hacia Nobunaga el cual tenía una cara de no saber qué hacer o que estaba pasando, reír desde mi adentros, claramente él estaba igual que yo hace varios momentos.

Me acerque a él con pasos lentos, en el camino cada paso que daba hacia él, sentía como un peso extra se fuera de mi espalda, con cada paso que daba el temblaba más que antes, para cuando había dejado atrás la cama, su expresión comenzó a relajarse, su cuerpo antes parecía una maraca empezó a reducir hasta no hacer un movimiento de nerviosismo, él estaba dando varias respiraciones, di otros pasos hacia él, hasta quedar cerca de él aun medio metro de distancia, el dio un brinco, parecía que él había estado ocupado en calmarse ante mi acción que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, el abrió sus ojos por el susto mas ya no el nerviosismo como había pensado antes.

El silencio reino entre nosotros, esperaba que el diera el primer paso, pero él estaba temeroso y no lo culpaba yo también lo estaba, somos familia de la misma sangre, pero no sabíamos casi nada uno del otro, éramos extraños de la misma sangre, unidos como padre e hija, era extraño pero eso era algo que lo hacía de alguna forma especial, me acerque hacia él un poco más solo di un paso y alce mi mano derecha hacia él.

El miro mi mano y después a mí con ojos sorprendidos, miro varias veces mi mano extendida con la palma de la misma forma, mordí mi labio inferior para tratar de calmarme a mí misma, tal y como dijo Fine, si la perdone a ella, tal vez podía hacer lo mismo con Nobunaga, aunque esto tomara tiempo como era de esperarse, di un suspiro, seguido de varios y mire directamente a Nobunaga a los ojos.

-Mucho gusto.-le dije y el me miro de la misma forma que yo pero sin ocultar su asombró a lo cual yo sonreí con ternura

-¿Eh?.-el cuestiono solo eso

-Mi nombre es Saya, su hija.-dije la última frase casi a fuerzas pero era la verdad como podía negar eso, di un suspiro y continúe…-Se muy bien que usted es mi padre y conozco todo lo que hizo usted por mi

Nobunaga bajo la cabeza arrepentido, fruncí mi ceño levemente pero de la preocupación, él nunca había lucido tan débil de repente, pero no podía parar si queria que funcionara como queria tenía que mostrar más valor como antes lo mostraba, di un suspiro antes de continuar, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y en mi mano izquierda .

-Las acciones que hizo contra mi así como otras cosas entre ellas, el hecho de que yo estaba muerta….-di un suspiro antes de continuar, cerré mis ojos y los volví abrir…-Son cosas que ya no importan en lo absoluto Nobunaga

El alzo de nuevo su vista y me miro de nuevo, ahora su sorpresa no abarcaba nada de su rostro, ahora era la incredulidad y el alivio al escuchar mis palabras aquello también hizo que me relajara para continuar

-por lo que yo sugiero que tengamos un nuevo comienzo, con un pasado diferente cada uno, hay algo que nos une y eso es la sangre, pero también hay lazos más fuertes que la sangre, lazos que solo se crean estando en familia o con la persona especial.-dije….-Yo quiero formar ambos lazos, uno de sangre y uno de amor, ese deseo mi madre también lo queria y yo también lo quiero

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, Nobunaga no daba respuesta alguna, ahora el nerviosismo me había llegado nuevamente , la espera de Nobunaga y su indecisión no la hacía difícil más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, cuando pensé en bajar mi mano, Nobunaga apretó la mía con fuerza, los dedos de Nobunaga era muy largos pero cálidos como la mano de mi madre, mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y mire a Nobunaga a los ojos, los cuales estaban amenazando con llorar, aquello provoco que mi corazón diera un vuelco, mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos nuevamente, solté el apretón que nos estábamos dando, me lance a los brazos de mi padre el cual me recibió alegremente, el me pego a su cuerpo con el temor de que me fuera otra vez, yo hice lo mismo, y comencé a llorar a todo pulmón, mi padre acariciaba mis cabellos de mi pelo largo con dulzura en mi cabeza sentía como algo cálido caía, eran lágrimas de mi padre, él tampoco se había podido contener como yo, era algo inevitable, también había hecho lo mismo con mi madre.

-Yo debería haber dicho eso, no tu.-Mi padre hablo después de un gran rato de haber estado en silencio, yo seguía llorando a todo pulmón, pero hice un esfuerzo para tratar de controlarme, comencé a hipar poco a poco y apretar mas a mis padre contra mi

-Eso hip no hip importa.-dije entre hipos….-Ya hip esta hip hecho hip padre

-Si tienes razón.-Nobunaga me soltó levemente y alzo mi rostro y así como mi madre lo hizo y Fine lo hizo el limpió mis lágrimas con la palma de su mano

-Padre.-dije mirándolo a sus ojos rojos

-Esta vez, te protegeré.-dijo mi padre con confianza en su voz….-No dejare que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo mi pequeña

-Papá.-lo volví a llamar casi con la sensación de dejar salir mi llanto

-Bienvenida a casa, Saya, mi princesa de la longevidad.-Nobunaga dijo volviéndome abrazar con fuerza

-Estoy en casa…papi.-dije correspondiendo el abrazo

…

En las calles destruidas de Tokio las cuales habían iniciado el proceso de reparación hacia difícil el paso hacia las personas que por ahí pasaban, había cuerpo de rescatista entre otros ayudantes a la labor, Fumito y Kageriki cruzaron varias calles hasta llegar una zona la cual no había sufrido mucho daño como la que habían dejado atrás, Fumito se detuvo en medio de la calle y miro aquella tienda de café, él había seguido las coordenadas de Fuyimura para llegar aquella cafetería en la cual trabaja su amiga, el mismo Fuyimura había dicho que el hablaría con su amiga para que no hubiera problemas por lo que el asumió que ya estaba

Antes de ir al lugar acordado le pedio a Kageriki que fuera con él , el cual le interrogo pero el hizo caso omiso y lo trajo arrastras con el

-¿Qué hacemos en una cafetería?

-Aquí es el lugar, tonto.- Fumito hablo…-Vamos tenemos que regresar rápido

-Bueno, pero no voy a comer dulces

-Idiota, sé que eres un amante de los dulces, según lo que me conto Saya la última vez que hablamos.-Fumito miro con graciosidad a Kageriki el cual se sonrojo pero respondió

-No puedo evitarlo, es un vicio o algo por el estilo.-Kageriki respondió cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno eso no importa, tenemos que cumplir lo que Fuyimura me pidió.-respondió Fumito con una leve sonrisa

Ambos entraron a la cafetería, al entrar Fumito sintió como algo pequeño y débil se abalanzo hacia y el y quedo sobre sus piernas, sintió unas pequeñas manitas en sus piernas dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabello café claro

-Bienvenido.- dijo el niño con respeto en su tono de voz

-Gracias, estoy buscando a Yanagi.-dijo Fumito separando al niño sutilmente para verle a la cara

-¿A mi mami?.- cuestiono el pequeño a lo cual Fumito asintió como si nada

-Yanagi es tu…madre y tu padre no será ese Matsuo si es que así se llama.-dijo Fumito con burla

-Si él es mi papi.-respondió el niño alegre

-Yu.- una voz ajena a las demás interrumpió la pequeña conversación que él y pequeño estaban teniendo

-Mami.- El niño dijo y fue corriendo con su progenitora la cual lo recibió gustosamente, mientras le daba mimos

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Fumito.-respondió Yanagi con algo de desconfianza en su voz, pero Fumito no se molestó en lo absoluto como esperaba Yanagi….-¿Para qué me ha llamado?

-Es de un asunto sobre su amiga Hiragi Mana.-respondió Fumito y fue ahí cuando Yanagi cambio totalmente sus expresiones, se había puesto pálida de un momento a otro

-Yu, ve a jugar yo hablaré con ellos.-dijo Yanagi con una voz un tanto preocupada

-¿Le aviso a papi?.-pregunto el niño con un dedo en su boca

-No hace falta.-respondió Yanagi….-Además tu papi está ocupado con tu hermano recuerda, así que ve ayudarle ¿sí?

-Entiendo Mami.- el niño respondió con alegría

El niño hizo una reverencia hacia ellos y se fue de ahí, Yanagi camino hacia una mesa y se sentó ellos hicimos lo mismo pero Kageriki se sentó aquello había sido una práctica muy fuerte para su cuerpo

-Habla.- dijo Yanagi

-Como ya te explique, ella está mal.-dije con algo de sutileza

-Si es lo sabemos muy bien hermana mía.-respondió Kageriki esta vez

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?.-pregunto Yanagi preocupada

-Fue llevada a un hospital para que se curara.-dijo Fumito

-¿Pero porque qué hizo?

-Gracias a ella hemos tenido muchos problemas, señorita Yanagi , puede que usted la recuerde como una buena chica, pero siempre las emociones cambian a las personas debe tenerlo en cuenta .-respondió Kageriki acortando el tema

-¿Eso no puedo entenderlo?

-Es porque ya no la has visto.- dijo Fumito

-Entiendo, y ¿Qué dicen los doctores?.-pregunto Yanagi preocupada

-Ella tiene pérdida de memoria…permanente.-dijo Fumito, en ese momento Yanagi se llevó una mano al pecho, la noticia había sido muy fuerte, pero para Fumito fue mucho más al enterarse que Mana no había muerto por el ataque mortal de Korey aquello sí que fue sorpresa

-Pérdida de memoria.- dijo Yanagi con dificultada

-Pero le digo ahora, no se preocupe ella podrá volver a tener una vida normal, eso se lo puedo asegurar, pero si no me cree a mí, puede preguntárselo a su amigo Fuyimura.-Dijo Fumito tratando de bajar las tensiones

-¿Lo dice en serio?.-cuestiono Yanagi

-Claro que sí, aquí está su novio, él la ayudara en lo sea.-dijo Fumito codeando a Kageriki

-¡¿YO?!.-grito Kageriki sorprendido, claramente el queria a Mana, pero jamás se le confeso por lo que ahora que Fumito le había puesto el papel de novio era algo nuevo para él, raro pero nuevo

-Tu eres el único que puede controlarla, solo tú puedes hacerla cambiar si es que puedes mostrar los sentimientos más fuertes, eso solo tú puedes hacerlo Kageriki…-Fumito lo dijo en susurro, claramente ellos temían por la vida de Yanagi y sus hijos sí que mejor un guardaespaldas como su amor platónico…-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Yanagi?.-

-Sí, totalmente no hay ningún problema.-respondió Yanagi con firmeza en su voz ella no tenía dudas

-En ese caso es todo a lo que vine, así que gracias por tu hospitalidad, nos vemos, por cierto muchas felicidades por él bebe.-dijo Fumito poniéndose de pie junto a Kageriki

-Muchas gracias, mi bebe es una bendición.-dijo Yanagi acompañándolos a la puerta

-Ya lo creo, así que….-Fumito antes de dejar la tienda miro a Yanagi con una mirada de alegría y suavidad….-Espero que usted esté presente cuando me case con Saya

Yanagi abrió mucho los ojos así como Kageriki aquello nadie se lo esperaba, fue muy rápido pensaron ambos, Yanagi meneo su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de recuperar la postura y así lo hizo, volvió a mirar a Fumito y le sonrió

-En ese caso no tiene que preocuparse estaremos ahí presentes sin falta.-dijo Yanagi

-Bien, solo espere la invitación.-dijo Fumito para después salir del establecimiento

-Lo hare con gusto, nos vemos señor Nanahara

Ambos nos retiramos de la cafetería, al salir inmediatamente Fumito miro el cielo con Kageriki a su lado totalmente callado, Fumito sonrió con ganas, la felicidad infinita lo invadía y eso era gracias a cierta persona, llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y toco el objeto que había allí, era un anillo, su mirada se suavizo y se detuvo, Kageriki hizo lo mismo extrañado por la actitud de Fumito, el cual ahora solo miraba el cielo mientras pensaba en Saya

-Si ese es mi más grande deseo en mi vida.-dijo Fumito al tiempo que la briza fría otoñal los golpeara levemente en sus rostros.

-¿Deseo?.-Kageriki cuestiono curioso, Fumito no dejo de mirar el cielo despejado, ahora por alguna razón el sol brilla mucho más que antes, alzo su mano y trato de atrapar el solo con su mano, con su mano alzada el miro a Kageriki con mirada alegre en toda le extensión de la palabra

-Quiero que yo y Saya no unamos.-dijo Fumito con ojos brillosos….-Quiero que Saya sea mi esposa


	28. Chapter 28

¡Okey que no tengo perdón pero Hey !, ya estoy aquí! De nuevo !, y con un nuevo capitulo que quedo algo largo pero eso es lo importante, perdonen mis ausencias pero aqui ya esta listo el capitulo al salido del horno espero que les guste mucho ya que lo hice con todo mi amor, por cierto quiero agradecer como siempre aa **marati2011** y **Deathlyblossom** por sus comentarios que me ayuda a seguir, además les quiero decir que dentro de la historia va a terminar. TnT y también quiero anunciar que el próximo capitulo tendrá mucho limón 7w7, espero que esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo que sea genial: 3

 **marati2011:** así es como van a casar y más sorpresas que a venir por delante amiga mía espera por ellas

 **Flor de la Muerte:** si lo sé, también me dio mucha tristeza cuando Sayuri y Fine se fueron pero como dijiste no fue un adiós sino más tarde. Y si la gran boda finalmente llegó, y no te preocupes por la solicitud que me hiciste para tener intimidad entre ellos el día de la boda, por supuesto habrá 7w7, y será mucho, pero será más la demostración de afecto que ambos Aun así, espero que te guste mucho, y si te vas a reír de lo que sucedió en el capítulo cuando Nobunaga se entera del compromiso, incluso me reí. Y muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me haces muy feliz. Te agradezco porque a pesar de que estás ocupada, haces hermosos dibujos en mi fanfic y eso me llena de mucho orgullo, son mi mayor tesoro así como las personas que leen mi fanfic y lo comparten,

Capítulo 28.- EL COMIENZO DE MI FELICIDAD

Finales de Marzo, 2 años después

Las Flores de Sakura caían sobre nosotros, adornando hermosamente este momento, mis ojos que los tenían puestos en los árboles, los volvieron a tener sobre el evento que estaba presente, o mejor dicho viviendo, a pesar de que mis ojos se encontraban cubiertos por un hermoso manto traslucido de color hueso, mi corazón en ese momento latía como loco, sintió mis mejillas totalmente rojas por el sentimiento, mire de reojo a los demás que estaban observando el mismo momento que yo, podía ver a mi padre con los brazos cruzados en una posición cerca de donde estabas, su mirada mostraba la alegría pero también la tristeza, mire a los demás cada uno estaba sentado en diferentes lugares, Korey estaba tomado de la mano de Daisuke, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de su boca, salían, sollozos , creo que como ella decía

 _-Esto es lo más bello que pude imaginar, ¡Waaaaa!_

Daisuke estaba tratando de controlarla pero era casi imposible para él, Korey seguía haciendo lo mismo, el señor Saru o hacía tiempo que había comenzado a llamarlo Tío, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, lloraba y lloraba a un lado de estaba una gran montaña de pañuelos Todos los demás presentes trataban de no concentrarse en eso mucho, Daniela y Berenice también estaban ahí, cada vez que abría su teléfono, pero como los demás, ella se lo pasaba en grande, no podía pensar en cómo se sentía en mi misma situación. Sanjuana y Suu también estaban ahí, ellos tenían como siempre una expresión seria, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros que reflejaban el sol, Usagi y Koujo también estaban ahí, Fumito era el que los tenía, ellos pensaban en él,siempre vinieron y lo que dicen que su rostro era claro que no se arrepintieron de haber ido realmente, las chicas que se atrevieron a tener un Hiro también estaba ahí a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa cuando las vi en su interior al lugar, a pesar de que las cosas en estos dos años habían mejorado un poco las preocupaciones y los rencores no tenían esfumado totalmente, en mi caso aún prevalencia, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes, los chicos de Sirrut como olvidarlos también había asistido, Yanagi traía en sus brazos un niño pequeño y crecido de exactamente los años y otro niño de 7 años, junto a ella estaba todo el esposo Matsuo había perdido toda la apariencia de pandillero que hora tenía cuando lo conocí por primera vez, ahora era alguien más maduro y responsable,Fuyimura no se había quedado atrás, solo estaba de las chicas que había atacado a Hiro, el sostenido con fuerza de su chica que era nada más y nada menos que de Teresa, en su dedo anular traía un hermoso anillo, de hermosas decoraciones y en el medio estaba un rubí, también estaba allí, el otro lado de ella estaba un apuesto joven, el cual la abrazaba con cariño y protección, ella también estaba comprometida con él, que sí era fue una sorpresa también estaba comprometida con él, que sí que fue una sorpresa también estaba comprometida con él, que sí que fue una sorpresa absoluta.

Estos años había sido muy movidos, mire hacia el horizonte podía sentir que había también otros dos presentes desde donde estaban, era Kageriki y…Mana, ella había perdido la memoria permanentemente, pero según dicho por el mismo Kageriki ella tenía arranques de furia que el solo podía controlar, aquellos arranques de furia se fueron poco a poco apagando en Mana, según Kageriki describe en los mensajes que me manda, la forma que encontró para mantenerla distraída por un largo rato era hacer largos viajes, había recorrido mucho el mundo en ese tiempo, así como también nuestro odio entre ambos se disipo totalmente, yo lo invite y le dije que podía llevar a Mana en el lugar, pero él se negó rotundamente, ya que si ella me veía era claro que perdería el control completamente, por él dijo que el estaría ahí de una forma y claro que lo hizo estaba muy lejos.

Las palabras del sacerdote llegaron de nuevo a mi mente, por lo que volví a poner atención ya casi estaba terminando, y eso que hace pocos minutos o mejor dicho segundos había comenzado la ceremonia, apreté con nerviosismo el ramo de flores de Sakura, estaba temblando de la emoción, sonreí con más alegría, había bajo mi mirada cohibida, pero tome varias respiraciones para calmar mi agitado corazón, lleve una de mis temblorosas manos a mi pecho y sentí como este parecía que se iba salir en cualquier momento, mi mano izquierda con la cual había tocado mi pecho estaba un hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular, tenía distintas decoraciones las cuales tenían la forma de caracoles los cuales se juntaban en un pequeño pero brillante diamante, cuando lo vi no podía creerlo así como también el significado claramente no lo había esperado realmente, pero lo que había dentro de mi gritaba que aceptase además de que el anillo tenia era mucho más especial que lo que ahora estaba pasando, mire del anillo hacia la persona que me lo había dado y está compartiendo este momento, enfrente de mi vistiendo un traje de color negro y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su chaleco con su peinado arreglado y en su rostro una brillante sonrisa, su mirada estaba llena de anhelo, un leve viento de primavera soplo cerré mis ojos al sentir tal toque sobre mí, pero al cerrar mis ojos me concentre no solo en el viento, si no que estaba esperando a que ocurriera como todas las veces anteriores, un suave sonido mucho más que el viento que sopló llego a mis oídos que llego acompañado de una hermosa canción, sonreí al escucharla, sentí como alguien desde mi espalda me abrazaba fuertemente y me decía

- _Se Feliz_

Aquello hizo que lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, ladie mi cabeza de lado solo por un momento para después volver a componerme, volví abrir mis ojos y ya había llegado el momento, la persona en medio de ambos, estaba a punto de enunciar los votos matrimoniales

-Y ahora, Nanahara Fumito, jura respetar y amar a esta doncella, estar en la salud y en la enfermedad en la adversidades y en las fortunas hasta que la muerte los separe.-dijo el sacerdote con un aire fresco

-Acepto sin duda.-respondió Fumito con una clara afirmación en su tono

-Y usted Motokami Sakura Saya, jura respetar y amar a esta doncella, estar en la salud y en la enfermedad en la adversidades y en las fortunas hasta que la muerte los separe.-repitió el padre aquellas palabras

El aire soplo nuevamente y las flores de Sakura se arremolinaron alrededor de nosotros parecía que estaban formando un lazo fuerte, el cual se formó en nuestros dedos anulares de la mano izquierda de cada uno, los pequeños pétalos de Sakura giraban alrededor de los dedos anulares, tome una respiración honda para después responder.

-Sería un honor para mí ser la esposa de Nanahara Fumito, acepto con todo mi corazón.-dije con firmeza y mis orejas coloradas

-Por el poder que se me concede, yo los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.-dijo el padre

Fumito se acercó a mi levanto el manto que cubría mi rostro, al estar descubierta tomo mi rostro en ambas de sus manos, lo alzo levemente, nos miramos a los ojos por unos castos momentos y unimos nuestros labios con un dulce toque, atraje a Fumito mas contra mi rodeando su cuello con ambos de mis brazos, sonreí en medio del beso y pude intuir que él también lo hizo, los aplausos y exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, mas flores cayeron a nuestro alrededor que el viento las movía creando un pequeño remolino entre nosotros y se dirigía al cielo despejado de finales de marzo, hoy había unido mi vida con Nanahara Fumito mi primer amor y mi enemigo.

-¡Felicidades!.- gritaban todos los presentes nos separamos de nuestro beso pero nuestros brazos estaban rodeando el uno al otro, todos estaban parados aplaudiendo con euforia, los gritos de alegría se escuchaban en todo el lugar, las risas también, haciendo que a nosotros nos contagiaran, bajamos del altar, la ceremonia se había hecho en el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron.

-¡Sayita de mi vida de mi corazón!, ¡Felicidades!.-Korey fue la primera en felicitarme ella me abrazo con fuerza y casi caía al suelo con ella ya que salto hacia mi

-Gracias, Korey me haces muy feliz.-dije correspondiendo su abrazo de la misma forma

-¡Muchas felicidades!.-las demás chicas se acercaron a nosotras y nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo cargado de felicidad y energía positiva, todas nos separamos y comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas

-Hermoso vestido Saya.-Sanjuana señalo el vestido de novia que estaba usando

-Muchas gracias, fue un regalo de mi tío Saru.-dije mirando a Saru el cual estaba reunido con los demás chicos los cuales hablaban con Fumito, él también estaba recibiendo mucha felicitaciones, mi padre hacía lo propio con él, pero en su mirada decía, "Le haces algo a mi hija en la vida de casados, despídete de este mundo", mi padre no había estado muy de acuerdo con mi compromiso con Fumito, pero no se podía hacer nada al respeto realmente, cuando le hablamos de que nos íbamos a casar el pego el grito en el cielo, él no le caía bien Fumito por ningún motivo y todo porque sabía lo que había ocurrido en Ukishima tardamos mucho tiempo en convencerlo, casi no rendíamos pero el tío Saru intervino en la discusión he hizo cambiar de parecer a mi padre, el aún no lo había aceptado totalmente, pero él dijo que si yo era feliz a lado de Fumito quien era para oponerse…..-Gracias a él también la ceremonia pudo llevarse acabo

-Y eso fue porque tu padre no aceptaba su compromiso.-dijo Daniela con burla

-Que padre tan sobreprotector, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano no sé porque se sorprendió realmente.-dijo Berenice alzo sus manos al cielo…..-Yo digo que lo drogo

-Lo mismo digo.-Paty dijo con burla en su tono haciendo que todas nos contagiáramos

-En verdad estos años sí que fueron muy movidos y lo bueno fue que fueron para bien los cambios.-dijo Usagi

-De eso no hay que dudarlo, fue lo mejor que haya pasado, Japón es ahora una nueva y remodelada nación, aunque haya sido tomada todo el año pasado por las naciones extrajeras por el accidente de hace 2 años, no fue para mal, ayudaron a reconstruir la perdida nación del sol naciente.-dijo Korey con tono normal

-Es verdad, pero ahora las demás naciones le temen a Japón y todo gracias a nosotros.- Dijo Teresa con diversión en su voz

-Eso es bueno y malo a la vez, ya no volveremos a usar las Teigus esa es lo bueno lo malo es que Japón estará bajo vigilancia eternamente.-dijo Yanagi con su bebe en brazos el cual estaba dormido en esos momentos, el tono de Yanagi demostraba la preocupación de lo que podía pasar.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.-dijo Paty y todas la miramos…-Nosotros solo seremos un mito un cuento inventado por aquellos que vieron lo que paso realmente, la policía mucho menos las demás autoridades podrían creer eso, por lo que no hay de que preocuparse, ahora era importante ver el futuro que ahora nos espera

-¡La prima tiene razón!.-Korey grito de alegría y saltando ahora todas teníamos la atención sobre ella…..-Ahora lo importante es disfrutar la vida que no perdimos por la guerra, es tiempo de vivir como uno quiera, es nuestro momento para hacer lo que nos gusta, salvamos a todo un planeta de ser destruido, ahora es nuestro momento de brillar como la luna que siempre estuvo con nosotros.

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos, era muy raro escuchar a Korey dar discursos motivacionales, pero eso era algo que hacia especial a Korey, por lo que todas asentimos y sonreímos ampliamente.

-Oye Saya.-Yunuen me llamo y la volteé a ver

-¿Qué sucede?.-cuestione

-¿Por qué no vino Yuuka?, tú le enviaste una invitación así que, ¿Por qué?.-ante la pregunta de Yunuen sonreí amargamente, cuando la guerra termino, Yuuka fue la persona que más influyó para que la verdad no fuera revelada a los demás países cuando tuvo a su bebe ella dejo la presidencia y se dedicó por completo a su hija, si había sido niña, la pequeña se llamaba Tsuki y era muy idéntica a su madre en todos los aspectos, para cuando su hija cumplió los 6 meses ella dejo el país y se fue a Europa, mantuve contacto con ella casi todos los meses ya hubiera sido por llamadas o cartas, la última vez que había hablado había sido para hablar de la boda, le había enviado una invitación, pero ella misma me dijo que no sabría si ira ya que su nuevo trabajo consumía mucho su tiempo, así que solo le dije que podía hacer lo que ella pudiera, que fuera con calma en lo que hacía, aquel fue mi último contacto con ella, e cual fue hace más de una semana.

-Ella tiene mucho trabajo en donde ahora esta.-respondí mirando a Yunuen la cual asintió…..-Dijo que si podía venir seria después de la luna de miel

-Oh, pero ya para ese tiempo ya todo lo bueno paso.-dijo Korey

-Tal vez, pero está bien, con tal de verla de nuevo me conformo en la situación que este.-respondí mirando el cielo el cual estaba totalmente despejado , el sol en esos momentos brillaba con mucha fuerza parecía feliz.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Usagi…-Cuando ella vuelva prométenos que llamaras e iremos todas a verla

-Claro que lo prometo, todas la extrañamos, así que estén atenta al celular porque no sabe uno cuando puede ocurrir su aparición

-Yes!.-todas las demás gritaron al tiempo que daban un salto y alzaban sus manos hacia el cielo .

…

A lo lejos

-¿Por qué no vamos Kageriki?.- pregunto Mana

-No, es mejor verlo desde aquí

-Pero, ¿son tus amigos?.- le dijo Mana

" _lo son, pero ellos nunca te perdonaran aunque tu hayas perdido la memoria definitivamente".-_ pensó para sí mismo Kageriki

-Si no podemos ir entonces para que veníamos a verla y más en un lugar muy incómodo no me gusta estar en este tipo de reuniones.- dijo Mana

\- ya veo, perdón por eso, pero pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaría casarte, ya que por lo que vemos desde aquí esa chica de cabello negro está muy feliz.-dijo Kageriki mirando a Saya

-Eso, parece.- dijo Mana….-Pero…-hizo progresiva su respuesta…-Siento que ella…no merece ser feliz

" _Aún tiene los sentimientos contra Saya_ ".- pensó Kageriki con pesar, en los últimos dos años ella no había cambiado casi nada con respecto a su odio hacía Saya a pesar de que ella no tenía memoria, el sentimiento que uno ha conocido antes de que algo malo pasara a aquella persona que tiene ese sentimiento nunca podrá olvidarlo, de eso el conocía mucho

-Vamos Mana, es hora de ir a Machu Pichu.- dijo Kageriki estirándose tomando en el proceso dos espadas, o mejor dicho Teigus, una era la Teigu que el mismo Kageriki le había proporcionado y la otra era de su difunto hermano el cual había matado a sangre fría

-Sí, siento mucha pesadez por alguna razón y no sé porque es, es solo una boda no puede creer que algo tan hermoso como una boda podían hacerme sentir mal.-dijo Mana tomando también su Teigu Extase

Ambos se fueron de ahí, Kageriki es ahora un cuidador de Mana o eso era lo que el queria creer, ya que en ese tiempo su relación con Mana de ser su protector se había transformado a lo que Fumito le había puesto aquella vez que fueron a la cafetería de Yanagi para pedirle ayuda con Mana, aquello fue pedido por Nobunaga el cual le pidió a Fumito que fuera él el que se encargara de ese asunto, pero para llegar hasta Yanagi tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a Fuyimura el cual le facilito el contacto con Yanagi así como también la confianza se lo pidió ya que Mana perdió la memoria totalmente, pero ella, a pesar de haber perdido sus memorias, aun tenías muchos sentimientos contra esas personas que según ella no conocía cuando en realidad era todo lo contrarió

...

Ya en la noche, la celebración continuo, con la tradicional tradición de lanzar el ramo, lo cual me dio algo de pena hacerlo, pero fue divertido hacerlo, ya que la persona que lo había atrapado había sido Korey la cual saltaba de un lado para el otro al saber que sería la próxima en casarse, Daisuke se sonrojo fogosamente al ver que fue Korey la que le propuso matrimonio enfrente de todos, para el pobre le fue difícil negarse a su amada mujer, por lo que acepto y Korey no dudo en lanzarse en sus brazos con alegría inmensa, todo aplaudimos aquel nuevo evento que no tardaría en celebrarse por lo que podía intuir puede que tal vez mi prima le pida hacer doble boda para que la celebración fuera mucho más agradable, divertida pero sobre todo grande.

La celebración continuo ahora ya eran las 11 de la noche, dentro de poco todos nos retiraríamos del bosque de flores de Sakura, ahora me encontraba bebiendo algo de agua mientras miraba la luna la cual brilla de la misma forma que lo había hecho el sol, sonreí y fue en ese momento cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme de la cintura muy amorosamente, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho al reconocerlos de inmediato, detrás de nosotros una pieza musical relajada se escuchaba, la cual combinaba con el momento que ambos estábamos viviendo, Fumito tomo mi mano derecha con una de sus manos la llevo a sus labios.

-Hola.-dije en susurro volteándome para abrazarlo de mejor manera

-Hola mi princesa.-dijo el mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre mi cabeza

La música seguía fluyendo en medio de todo, a los pocos segundos ambos abrazados nos encontrábamos moviéndonos lentamente a un ritmo igual a de la música, estábamos teniendo mucha privacidad ya que había ido a un claro de la luna, puse mi oreja en el pecho de Fumito exactamente en el lugar del corazón y me puse a escuchar su corazón el cual estaba agitado, debía suponer que era por el día.

-¿Estas feliz?.-le pregunte aun con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón

-¿Feliz?, yo no diría eso.- mi corazón di un salto por lo de sus palabras me separe de él y me quede viendo a sus ojos, temía que todo fuera una mentira…-¡Estoy encantado!, ¡Enamorado!, no sé cómo explicar a lo que tengo en mi corazón, desde que te vi llegar de la mano de Nobunaga mi corazón no paraba de latir, es el amor que siento por ti y que jamás podía sentir por nadie más.

Las palabras de Fumito tocaron mi corazón, me separe completamente de él, para tomar ambas de sus manos con las mías, las acerque hacía mis labios y bese sus nudillos con ternura, para después mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban como la luna misma en esos momentos, el sentimiento llego a lo más profundo de mi ser que comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-No llores mi amada, hoy es un día para celebrar, nuestros primeros pasos como pareja.-Fumito tomo ahora mis manos con las suyas y las apretó suavemente.

-Sí que lo son.-dije sonriendo teniendo aun las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro

Fumito me abrazo nuevamente y yo correspondí de inmediato, llore de felicidad, esto era algo que nunca me espere, siempre pensé que solo debía seguir peleando hasta que matara a todos los Furukimonos y yo muriera en cualquier lugar de la tierra sin ser recordar y sin ser amada, eso fue lo que siempre pensé pero ahora todo era diferente, tenía familia, amigos, todo lo que una vez considere imposible y lejano de tener ahora estaba enfrente de mí y de la manera mucho más hermosa.

Me separe de Fumito, ambos de nuevo nos miramos a los ojos, permanecimos en ese estado por un casto tiempo, nuestra distancia poco a poco se fue acortando, me alce de puntitas, Fumito se sostuvo de la cintura de donde también hizo que nuestros cuerpos se volvieran a pegar, rodee su cuello con ambas de mis manos atrayéndolo hacía mí y nuestros labios se juntaron en un suave y profundo beso.

Esto solo era el comienzo de lo que siempre añore de niña, el camino que me conducía a la felicidad junto a las personas que me ayudaron a encontrarlo, y el cual siempre seria mi mayor recuerdo, este día será el más importante de mi vida, o puede que eso pueda cambiar en un futuro muy lejano, como princesa de la longevidad tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para ver lo que sucedía y como avanzaban las cosas en el paso de los años, aunque mis amigos dejarse de existir, el recuerdo de que ellos estuvieron aquí conmigo, será la evidencia de lo que tuve y que siempre tendré dentro de mi. Varios recuerdos de hace dos años pasaron en mi mente como los suaves pétalos que caían a nuestro alrededor y una gran risa salió de mis labios, puede ver como los ojos de Fumito se abrigan en sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunta el curioso por la gran risa que aun me invadía, yo agarre mi estomago y respire profundamente para calmar mi gran risa y mire a mi ahora esposo

-¿Aun recuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio?.-pregunte muy divertida y vi como el rostro de Fumito se puso blanco y comenzó a reír nervioso, estaba claro que el no lo había olvidado y yo tampoco, fue un día especial en muchos sentidos….-sinceramente aquel día en verdad me sorprendí pero también me sentí muy feliz

Fumito me miro fijamente curioso mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y mi pelo con suma ternura y amor en cada caricia y en su mirada que me dedicaba, el queria preguntar a que me refería pero no se atrevía en parte era tímido pero también muy respetuoso conmigo dándome mi espacio y mi tiempo para responder, pero esta vez no lo haría hasta que estuviéramos juntos y solos

-Te lo diré en un par de horas.-dije y le lance una mirada coqueta, el rostro de el se puso totalmente colorado, claramente no sabia a lo que yo me refería pero incluso yo no sabia si en verdad me sentía lista para eso, aun no superaba totalmente lo que me había hecho Mogari, pero haría lo mejor, yo queria ser solo de Fumito, hoy, mañana y siempre hasta el final del mismo universo.

Las pocas horas de la fiesta se fueron como los mimos pétalos que caían de los grandes arboles de cerezo, cada invitado y amigo se fue despidiendo de mi y de Fumito así como de mi padres y de mi prima Paty, claramente por ser los anfitriones y los festejados, pero aparte de las grandes felicitaciones y pequeñas sorpresas la mayor sorpresa que me lleve fue ver a Korey totalmente borracha y abrazada a Daisuke mientras Sanjuana, Daniela y Berenice se veían y se morían de las risa mentalmente, Yunuen era la única preocupada porque Korey estaba totalmente sonrojada y tenia la respiración agitada, en uno de sus brazos sostenía una gran botella de wisky del mas fino y con la otra se sostenía de Daisuke por el cuello, mientras el mismo trataba de quitarle la botella pero ella no se dejaba por nada del mundo que le quitaran la botella que traía en manos con tanto apreció.

-Korey ya bebiste demasiado.-la regaña Yunuen a Korey la cual en vez de estar mas atenta y casi respetuosa veía y escuchaba todo con chiste

-¡Noh es chierto! (no es cierto).-declaro Korey con una forma de hablar muy poco entendible mientras miraba a Yunuen con mucha burla de por medio así como también sin impórtale lo que la misma decía sobre ella estaba mas concentrada en el wisky que se iba a tomar hasta el fondo…-¡TU, erches la borlacha! (tu eres la borracha)

Korey se tambaleaba mientras miraba a Yunuen con burla la cual se iba molestando poco a poco por los comentarios, pero cuando esta le iba a reclamar Korey camino hacia mi con paso muy tambaleante, hasta llegar hasta a mi y abrazarme fuerte

-¡Felichiyades! (felicidades).-grita Korey mientras me abraza y frota su mejilla contra la mía sonriendo con ternura, yo correspondo el abrazo y la abrigo con un suerte que era mío

-muchas gracias.-respondo sonriendo con ternura a Korey la cual estaba aun pegada a mi como un koala a su madre, mientras me miraba con su mirada brillosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el mismo alcohol que ella no queria soltar y no lo haría, nadie queria arriesgarse a que ella se enojase y elevara su poder peligrosamente, su poder de congelar era peligroso y había que estar con cuidado con la misma Korey…-muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de estos años Korey en verdad eres una buena amiga gracias a ti y a los demas fue superando muchos retos y ahora henos aquí a todos reunido, aunque faltan algunos ellos siempre están con nosotros en cada momento de nuestra vida, hasta que llega el momento de partir, su recuerdo siempre prevalecerá

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi y sonreí. Mire a Korey la cual sonreía con ternura y un poco, solo un poco mas sobria ante la situación y ella me abrazo de una forma diferente, como si fuera de agradecimiento u otra cosa.

-Gracias a ti por permitirnos conocerte Saya-nechan, incluso si algunos partimos un día de este mundo, jamás te dejaremos sola amiga mía nuestras almas están sincronizadas.-dijo Korey mientras sonreía con ternura a todos y mas a mi, sentí mi corazón latir de alegría total

A través de la ventana podía ver como el paisaje pasaba de manera rápida mientras nos íbamos acercando a nuestro destino, mi padre nos iba a llevar personalmente, dijo que era un lugar especial, además de que era muy significativo para el según había entendido.

-Fueron unas hermosas palabras por tu parte y por parte de Korey.-dijo mi padre desde su asiento del piloto, yo sonreí ampliamente mientras Fumito tomaba mi mano con fuerza y besaba mis nudillos con ternura y dulzura

-si lo fueron pero incluso si no es con palabras yo se que todos tenemos ya una fuerte conexión no importa donde estemos siempre estaremos unidos.-respondí sonriendo y recibí tiernas miradas de mi padres y Fumito.

-si ya estamos juntos de nuevo y ahora ya no habrá mas guerras, al fin la paz ha llegado para quedarse.-dice mi padre Nobunaga sonriendo pero por dentro podía sentir como el estaba matando a Fumito en su mente, el no había reaccionado nada bien cuando Fumito me había propuesto matrimonio aquella vez, hace un año.

 **FLASHBACK**

Había pasado ya un año desde la derrota de Mogari y el país después de varios meses en una ardua construcción volvió a ponerse en pie como la nación del sol naciente que brilla en la oscuridad mas densa.

En ese tiempo había estado en rehabilitación, las heridas internas en mi cuerpo habían sido terribles por lo que ahora tenia que seguir un tratamiento especial por médicos que sabían lo que era y habían estudiado a profundidad que debía usar y que hacer en caso de emergencias, todo gracias a los multiples diarios de investigación genética que Fumito había dejado años atrás antes de que llegara a la gran ciudad de Tokio, a veces detestaba mi pasado pero a veces la ayuda del mismo era muy necesaria en varias ocasiones en las cuales me sentía totalmente perdida ahora eran un cura para mi, tenia que agradecer a Fumito.

Después de haber terminado mis análisis de la tarde mi padre me llevo de regreso a la habitación del hospital, hoy seria la ultima noche que estaría ahí, ya no habían encontrado tanto daño como antes según lo que entendí del doctor y la enfermera, pero aun así necesitaba un gran descanso. En ese lapso de tiempo , mi padre, mi prima, Saru, las chicas y Fumito no se alejaron de mi, siempre estuvieron ahí ellos para mi, me sentía tan feliz, y ahora me sentía mas por estar con todos reunidos, como una familia unida que jamás se separaría.

Aquel dia Fumito había llegado nervioso y algo preocupado, no me explicaba porque estaba tan nervioso, incluso mi padre lo miraba con algo de preocupación al ver a Fumito tan nervios como nunca antes, incluso estaba sonrojado algo que pocas veces había visto yo misma. El me observo fijamente con su mirada miel, vi que queria decir algo pero no se atrevía, pero yo me mantuve callada y dándole su espacio

El dio varios suspiros y me miro de nuevo con mas fuerza que antes, parecía que su misma mirada me estaba abrazando con ternura, incluso ahora me respetaba dándome mi espacio como yo se lo daba a el, en verdad era muy tierno Fumito.

-¿pero que demonios esta planeando Fumito?.-la voz de mi padre se hizo presente con algo de fuerza y recelos, el siempre me decía que debía tener cuidado con Fumito ya no se podía esperar nada bueno de alguien quien ya había osado lastimar a alguien que según había dicho que valía mucho mas que su propia vida, pero yo ya había perdonado a Fumito por todo lo que el había hecho, incluso ahora teníamos una relación mas estrecha, el siempre era amable conmigo y siempre hablamos de cosas tribales y nuestros gustos totalmente diferentes hacían que el uno del otro nos acercáramos mucho mas.

-Saya.-Fumito hablo después de un largo rato de estar en silencio y bajo mucho nerviosismo por parte de todos, todavía el estaba sonrojado incluso sus orejas están coloradas, el dio un paso mas hacia mi acortando mas nuestra distancia. Sentí como el tomo mi mano izquierda con mucha ternura y me beso los nudillos, me sonroje de inmediato aun no me acostumbraba estas muestras de afecto, hacían que mi estomago sintiera muchos cosquilleos tiernos. Fumito entrelazo sus dedos con los míos….-Se que he plagado tu vida con muchas gracias de las que tu has tenido que experimentar en tu larga vida, te he causado mas sufrimientos que nadie en el mundo, incluso con el amor que yo te tengo te he causado muchos problemas, cada noche y cada día me pregunto si en verdad merezco tu perdón, tu sonrisa, tu ternura incluso tu amor, cada cosa especial que tu me des o me das siempre hace mi corazón a niveles increíbles y son recuerdos que jamas yo desearía perder por nada del mundo y a ti mucho menos, tu eres mi luz, mi vida, mi amor, la luz que me ha iluminado con su propia luz calida, sin ti mi querida amada yo no soy nada.

Las palabras de Fumito me conmovieron totalmente, sentía mis ojos húmedos, mi vista se había vuelto borrosa mientras mis labios se curvaban en una gran sonrisa tímida y nerviosa y el en ese momento él se puso de rodillas y yo me puse nerviosa pero a la vez feliz sabia que significaba eso, trate de contener mi felicidad, mi emoción de Fumito pero sentía que el mismo sonrojo apareció e inundo toda mi cara haciéndolo muy obvia mi emoción, pero era algo que nadie podía incluso no sentirse honrado pero la emoción mas fuerte en esos momentos era la alegría de un final hermoso y lleno de luz en el fin de la tormenta. Oí detrás de mi murmullos cargado también de felicidad pero los murmullos de mi padre eran fríos, secos y muy molestos, podía incluso sentir que el queria impedir lo que estaba pasando pero su prima y su tío lo estaban controlando para que no cometiera alguna locura tonta o peor.

Fumito saco de la bolsa de su saco un hermoso anillo de color plata con una hermosa flor de Sakura de color plata casi llegando aun negro claro con delineados de color azul rey y en medio estaba una hermosa joya de color azul claro, el sostuvo el anillo mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda

-Mi amada saya, se que no merezco perdón por lo que te hice, pero mi amor por ti hace que aleje aquel pasado para siempre de mi mente y quiero alejarlo también de tu mente hasta que solo en tu mente hayan recuerdos de felicidad y amor, así que saya, ¿me concederías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?.-dijo Fumito y sus ojos brillaron en amor absoluto y profundo, mi corazón latió fuerte casi queriéndose salir.

Mi felicidad ya no la podía ocultar, sin esperar nada mas me lance hacia Fumito y lo abrace por el cuello, escuche exclamós de sorpresa y de enojo, yo alce mi vista mirando asolo a Fumito el cual en verdad estaba muy sorprendido y ansioso por lo que denotaba su propia mirada, yo sonreía con ternura mientras acariciaba al rostro de él tiernamente, me acerque y lo bese en los labios dulcemente rodeando su cuello con ambas de mis manos y le mire fijamente a los ojos, podía jurar que incluso mis propios ojos delataban mi gran emoción por ser la esposa de Fumito .

-¡Claro que acepto!.-grite a los 4 vientos muy feliz y llorando de la misma felicidad. La expresión de Fumito cambio de sorpresa a una de gran alegría como la mía, se paro conmigo mientras me rodeaba la cintura con ambos de sus brazos y me dio una vuelta en el aire y me beso con ternura de la misma forma que yo le bese pero con un poco de profundidad haciéndome sonrojar mas.

Ambos nos vimos fijamente, nuestras miradas hablaban por si solas, podíamos sentir las miradas de asombro y emoción como la nuestra, y esperaban el momento en el que Fumito me pondría el anillo y no tardo, en pocos segundos el tomo mi mano izquierda y le dio un tierno beso en la palma, el tomo el anillo y me lo puso tiernamente, cuando iba abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo, Fumito había salido volando, un gran patada lo embistió totalmente en la cara, mi asombro y el susto que me lleve fue en verdad terrible, Fumito choco con la pared al estilo de un anime y cayo de la misma forma que un anime al suelo, los gritos de exclamación y de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, miramos a la persona que ataco a Fumito y todos nos sorprendimos y no debimos de haberlo hecho ya que era algo obvio. Había sido mi padre el que había atacado a Fumito, su rostro estaba contraído por la misma furia, odio y protección total de padre a su hija.

-Hijo de perra, te voy a moler a golpes. Ven acá que todavía no termino!.-mi padre grito con fuerza alzando sus manos como un gorila estando furioso y corrió hacia Fumito el cual se iba levantando y se asusto al ver a mi padre mas el se quedo ahí, no tenia planeado huir, pero se estaba muriendo del mismo susto que mi padre le dio además del fuerte golpe que recibió por lo mismo….-Antes te meto un pinche lápiz por el maldito hoyo el cual nunca le ha llegado la luz, para a ver si así aprender, hijo de perra, a mi hija ni en ningún millón de años te la doy!

Todos sujetaban a mi padre fuerte, de tal manera que eran 7 hombres que debían sostenerlo solo unos pocos minutos, mi padre estaba lleno de furia y de rencor el no había perdonado a Fumito

-Señor yo quiero mucho a su hija por lo que no me importa las leyes que usted me haya impuesto ni las que le ha impuesto a su propia hija, me voy a casar con su hija cueste lo que cueste incluso mi vida.-dijo Fumito sincero mientras mi miraba con miradas tiernas y dulces cargadas de amo puro

-¡solo quieres meterte en las faldas de mi hija, pero no te dejare maldito desgraciado!.-grita mi padre a Fumito

-¡calme se don Nobunaga!, el novio de su hermosa hija es dueño de su corazón y el es dueño del corazón de la mujer que le nublo los sentidos.-dice Korey dando su argumento mientras sonreía picara, algunos la miraban con curiosidad, otras locas y otros con estrés ya que ella nunca iba a cambiar

-¡te voy a sacar la verdad aunque sea por el pinche culo flaco que tienes!.-le grito a Fumito el cual comenzó a temblar asustado pero se mantenía firme ante mi padre.

-No estoy flaco…bueno un poquito pero tengo carne mucha , creo que sabe a lo que me refiero.-dice Fumito todo colorado y eso hizo despegar mas la fuerza de mi abuelo que se abalanzo contra Fumito y su amigo y Fumito y su amigo también pelean pero la maldita esta loca.-dice Fumito…-de nuevo, así es yo soy flaco pero no le importe todo va a estar

-si claro, todo va a estar bien para que le metas lo que tienes entre las piernas a mi hija?.!.-grito indignado mi padre, y se lanzo de nuevo contra Fumito y ambos se sacaron sangre por los constantes golpes

-Tan si quiera lo tengo grande y no como nuez!.-grito Fumito a todo pulmón

-Desgraciado!, cuando me viste ahí abajo para que me digas que parece nuez el tuyo parece de bebe!.-grita Nobunaga a Fumito mientras se golpean el uno al otro y ruedan por el piso

-No es necesario ver, la talla de sus pantalones lo dice todo!.-grita Fumito y todos estábamos colorados por las declaraciones tan intimas de ellos dos, incluso yo me queria morir de la verguenza

Los gritos y discusiones llegaron y después los golpes, ambos después de una difícil pelea fueron al hospital donde continuaron peleando una y otra vez, incluso habían quedado como momias, pero eran las momias mas lindas que ella tenia y queria mas que a todo su corazón y su propia vida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nobunaga reía con ganas mientras recordaba aquel momento, en verdad para el momento en que no era un momento especial y también bueno de lo que todos estábamos en buen ambiente y era bueno disfrutalo, yo también estaba nerviosa y mi marido, pero sabíamos que ambos lo estábamos superar, además nuestra historia apenas comienza lentamente.

Yo también y Fumito comenzó a ser también un buen momento entre la familia, momentos que ahora voy a cuidar y cuidar en mi corazón hasta la propia vida y guardar en mi corazón hasta la eternidad que ni hades ni nadie sabría.

Pasaron minutos más hasta que llegó a nuestro destino un destino que sellaríamos con nuestro amor y seria así hasta los principios del fin


	29. Chapter 29

¡HOLA!, ¡CHICOS Y CHICAS!. Espero que estén muy bien yo estoy feliz y triste a la vez primero que nada, estoy feliz porque he concluido otro proyecto, y a pesar que fue una reescritura para mi, fue un proyecto punto y aparte y en verdad me hace muy, muy feliz, de verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado, a pesar que en el otro hubo mayor vista entre otras cosas, realmente me siento muy, muy feliz de que este proyecto fuera tan bien recibido las preocupaciones de una escritura son muchas entre las principales está en que su proyecto no sea bien recibido, pero a pesar de todo, fue bien recibido no como el primero, pero en verdad me he sentido muy feliz, realmente muy, muy feliz por lo bien recibido que fue, incluso he tenido personas que lo han leído de Italia, incluso Alemania, en verdad me sentí tan feliz, no se como agradecerlo realmente, incluso he pensando en crear una pagina especial para mis fanfictions en Facebook o incluso usar Twitter realmente es algo que en verdad deseo hacer, si les parece bien por favor dejarlo en los comentarios si por lo menos dos, o inclusa persona esta de acuerdo lo hare. Por otra parte este triste porque un proyecto mas termino, realmente sentí tristeza al ver el nuevo proyecto concluido para pasar a otra etapa del mismo proyecto, pero siendo sinceros estoy mas feliz que nunca, en verdad muchas gracias espero contar con el apoyo de todos en el futuro, muchas gracias me despido por ahora, pero en pocos meses esperen un nuevo proyecto.

Antes quiero advertir, que este ultimo capitulo es cuando Saya y Fumito se entregan el uno al otro así que si son menores de edad pasar hasta muy abajo porque lo demas es para mayores de 18 7w7, este capitulo lo hice a petición de una amiga mia, espero que les guste, muchas gracias!

 **marati2011:** Así es y este es el inicio hacia un nuevo comienzo y un final ;)

 **DeathlyBlossom:** Hello, I hope you are okey my friend, as promise this chapter is so cute and you know 7w7 delicious XD, I hope you like this chapter when Saya a Fumito becoming one together. I want to said that is my frist time do this, so I hope you like I´m not a expert in this themes, but I did my best endeavor for do this chapter. Thank you for read my story, really I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, I hope to talk more with you in the future

Capítulo 29.- TÚ Y YO, LA LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

Hermosa y creciente como la luz de un nuevo comienzo, así es como ahora veía a la luna misma que una vez me acompaño y en mi total soledad desde los inicios de mi vida. En el cielo glorioso se encontraba la gran y gloriosa luna iluminando todo con su suave calidez hasta los más recónditos lugares del mundo, una luz cálida y suave como al cualquier otra, más que el sol mismo iluminado cada día de vida en la tierra.

Las suaves olas golpeando los grandes rocas, el agua salpicaba poco desde la terracita donde estaba mirando junto a mi ahora esposo la hermosa vista del mar y con la luna como su acompañante, la luz azul del mar combinada con la luna era en verdad hermosa, el vibrar del mar, el sonido de las olas fuertes y suaves a la vez, eran como una hermosa melodía que sonaba al son de un mismo corazón. Mi corazón era uno de ellos.

Mire hacia mi esposo con su mirada suave concentrada en el gran mar que ahora estábamos viendo, el viento a pesar de ser frio no hacía que el momento fuera roto, la calidez de ambos era suficiente para ignorarlos de la frialdad de la noche a pesar de ser cubiertos por la suave luz de la luna, sus manos estaban unidas, sus dedos entrelazados dulcemente sin necesidad de palabras, solo unidos como una vez el hilo de la vida y del destino marco la unión de ambos y eso hacia mi corazón estremecer. A pesar de estar ahora casada con el amor de su vida y vivir el cuento de hadas que siempre había soñado una vez cuando era más pequeña , no podía evitar sentirme incomoda o preocupada a grandes rasgos, el proceso de la superación fue algo complicado y arduo pero al fin rindió sus frutos y era aquí ya casada y estando cerca de Fumito su único amor, pero el temor no me había abandonado por completo, me sentía lista pero en mi mente los recuerdos de aquel día donde Mogari quien ahora estaba pudriéndose en el infierno me estaba tocando de la manera más vil y sucia de todas, habían pasado dos años desde aquel día pero aun no podía evitar sentir miedo, hubiera querido que mi amado esposo me hubiera hecho suya pero no fue así, todo había salido mal y aquí estaban las consecuencias, pero a pesar de todo yo queria estar con él , ser de él, su amado Fumito.

Comencé a temblar algo asustada incluso el frío de la noche la perturbo y temblé un poco más, absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me dio cuenta que unos cálidos y dulces brazos me abrazan tiernamente y me pegan a un cálido cuerpo, sentí el latido del corazón que había aceptado como mío con sinceridad y el amor que ahora le tenía yo a el de la manera más sincera y pura. Sus manos acariciaban mi hermoso pelo finamente peinado y decorado, era un abrazo inocente y simple a la vista de todos pero estaba cargado de amor.

Alce mi vista algo avergonzada y curiosa, encontrándome con unos ojos cafés claros más iluminados que la misma luz de luna, sentí como mis mejillas se pusieron cálidas al instante cuando me cruce con la mirada de él, de Fumito, mi amado esposo.

-Vamos adentro hemos admirado mucho tiempo el hermoso mar de la noche, es tiempo de dejar que siga brillando a pesar de que no le estemos viendo.-dice Fumito con una voz ronca y algo sensual, hizo que mi cuerpo temblara no necesariamente del frio de la noche, sino del nerviosismo pero también del poco miedo que ahora sentía

-Está bien vamos adentro.-dije totalmente tímida y sonrojada de inmediato, me solté con ternura del abrazo tierno que Fumito me estaba brindado y fue casi corriendo a la habitación. Cruce la hermosa puerta de cristal adornada con muchas flores de todo tipo, la habitación era grande y muy apetecible, una gran cama en medio de la habitación era la que resaltaba, las hermosas sabanas de color blanco con hermosos pétalos esparcidos en toda su extensión, la luz era tuene como la luz del otoño pasando a través de las hojas que no tardarían en caerse dando lugar al frio invierno, los muebles eran finos y costosos, la madera era de la ms fuerte y resistente, el baño era increíble, era un poco más grande que la misma habitación, en la gran tina cabían perfectamente 4 personas o hasta incluso más, además el grifo no era el grifo normal y común que todos vemos sino que era un león, el grifo tenía la forma de un león de color dorado rugiendo levemente. El olor de la madera fresca del bosque y la canela inundaba el cuarto, todo era perfecto y ameno, mas yo no me sentía muy lista tenía mucho miedo , demasiado, pero mi corazón no paraba de latir y se ponía como loco a cada segundo que pasaba, comenzó a latir mucho más cuando escuche detrás de mí la puerta de cristal cerrarse con un suave ruido, de inmediato me puse mucho más nerviosa que antes, en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si quedarme así como estaba o mirarle desde donde estaba, pero mis pensamientos fueron de nuevo interrumpidos por unos firmes y fuertes pasos pausados acercándose a mi desde atrás, sentí como mi garganta estaba ahora seca, algo en mi estaba haciendo arder lentamente, el velo incluso me estorbaba ahora, y mi fino pelo arreglado también , el sonido de una corbata siendo removida así como también un chaleco llego a mis oídos, y jadea por instinto mas no me voltee no sabía qué me iba a encontrar al voltear hacia atrás y ver a Fumito, mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco con cada segundo que pasaba y yo estaba igual no podía aguantar mucho más, sentía que me iba a desmayar o algo más, no sabía qué hacer, pero el simple hecho de estar ahí sin irme como había pensado anterior mente, me daba la señal de que estaba poco a poco olvidando y dejando muy atrás esos momentos, lleve ambas de mis manos hacia mi corazón, en verdad estaba latiendo muy rápido se iba a salir de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

En ese momento fue cuando sentí unos suaves brazos rodeándome mis hombros y unas manos tomando las mías sin despegarlas de mi corazón, me sorprendí de inmediato mas no puede responder de inmediato porque unos finos, suaves y ardientes labios tocaron mi cuello en un suave roce, mi cuerpo tembló estremecido, mis mejillas las sentía muy calientitas, y mi cuerpo también poco a poco se estaba volviendo calientito. Aquellos suaves labios pegados a mi piel como si fuera parte de la misma, ardían en mi piel, la sentía palpitar, un suave y delicioso hormigueó recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi cabeza, mis piernas y rodillas estaban temblando, dentro de poco podía perder el equilibrio y caer de no ser por los brazos que aún me rodeaban y sostenían con mucha ternura y cariño

-Me gusta tu aroma de lavanda.-dijo Fumito cerca mi oreja, con una voz ronca y sexy, la misma que había usado en la terracita, haciéndome estremecer mucho más que antes.

-Me alegro…que te guste…el lavanda...es un olor muy agradable pero no tanto como el tuyo.-respondí sonrojada mientras tomaba las manos de él y las entrelazaba con las mía en una suave muestra de cariño puro y casto, fue en ese momento cuando tome el valor y la decisión de mirar a Fumito, a mi esposo a los ojos. Algo que me desarmo por completo, si sus ojos antes eran hermosos y en verdad cautivadores ahora eran muy sensuales y pircaros una extraña luz y una sonrisa suave iluminaban el rostro de mi esposo, se veía más encantador, más suave y tierno pero sobre todo más sincero y guapo

-Ahora es mi nuevo olor favorito.-Fumito acerco mi rostro al de él y me dio un tierno beso, me sonroje instintivamente correspondiendo el beso como yo solo sabía hacerlo, sin experiencia, los labios de Fumito contra los míos son muy dulces y tentadores, el beso no queria deshacerlo, ambos lo comenzamos a profundizar el beso.

Con sus suaves y tiernas manos, bajaban y subían desde el cuello hasta el cuerpo delineado y pensando en mejor forma de cómo hacer que la bella feminidad sea totalmente apreciada de ahora en adelante solo por él, y solo por él, sus manos se movían desde el cuello, acariciando los hombros de Saya tiernamente, hasta llegar a sus brazos, sin deshacer el beso paso sus manos por la fina y delineada espalda de Saya, sintió como bajo sus suaves toques comenzaron a hacerla estremecer y casi jadear en medio del beso que poco a poco se volvía menos inocente, así como sus caricias, con una de sus manos había comenzado a acariciar los hermosos y bien proporcionados glúteos de su amada, los acaricio y los recorrió con sus dedos y paso su mano por la zona intima de su amada sobre el hermoso vestido que usaba.

-¡ah!-Saya gimió y jadeo en medio del beso, lo que aprovecho para besar a su amada, sus lenguas estaban unidas en una hermosa y pasional danza llena de suspiros y gemidos en medios de sus ardientes besos poco a poco. Saya rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos le cuello de su amado y se pegó más a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se rocen dando un placer diferente donde también incluso el amor estaba prohibido por los dioses incluso el engendrar, pro eso era lo de menos ahora, menos cuando el beso se hizo más pasional y jadeante

-ah!..Ah...fumito…-escucho como su amada jadeaba y gemia su nombre en medio de su pasional beso, así como también con caricias, el cuerpo de su amada Saya se pegaba mas al de el casi queriéndose fundir con el de él en medio de la b hermosa habitación decorada para el momento, pero el no le haría el amor en el suelo a su amada, si loco haría eso, su amada era su ángel, su único y verdadero amor. Sin dejar de besarla, la alzo en brazos pegándola al tiernamente, mientras que con su mano la sostenía de sus piernas con la otra profundizaba el beso pasional, la saliva de ambos salía por la comisura de sus labios hasta caer en las barbillas de ambos. Camino solo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y entre ahora suaves y tiernos besos pasionales acostó a su amada en medio de la gran cama tiernamente, se posiciono sobre ella poco a poco, hasta quedar encima de ella.

Fumito miro a su amada jadeante, sonrojada y gimiendo su nombre mientras estaba en sus brazos tiernamente, el acaricio el suave rostro de Saya quien abrió sus hermosos ojos, suaves, fundidos cálidamente por la llama de la misma pasión, sus hermosos labios tentadores como la primera vez que la vio la llamaban a gritos que se saciara más con su suave jugo y dulzura, Sin dejar de verla el comenzó acariciar el cuerpo de su amada tiernamente sobre la ropa

-ah…ah...Fumito.-Saya gimio y se retorció en placer, el sonrió complacido, junto sus labios al cuello de ella y lo lamio….- ¡Ah!

Un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de su amada, y él se estremeció el calor en su cuerpo que le había estado tolerando desde hace buen rato era ahora insoportable, queria quitarse cada ropa que vestía pero hacerlo haría que su amada Saya se asustara, por lo que el con todo su auto control se contuvo de sacarse toda la ropa y la de su amada y no penetrarla de inmediato, pero la erección que tenía, sus testículos ahora le dolían por el peso de excitación, el lanzo un regido de placer contenido, era muy doloroso y difícil para el pero para hacer que su esposa se acostumbrara y olvidara el pasado el aguantaría.

-Mi dulce niña.-dijo Fumito jadeando por el placer y el deseo que sentía solo por Saya….-Eren tan dulce y linda, tu belleza, es esplendida, un alma que ahora tú me has entregado y yo he entregado la mía solo a ti en este día tan especial me hace el hombre más feliz de todos.

Mire a mi esposo sonrojada y con mi respiración agitada mientras escuchaba las hermosas palabras de Fumito hacia mi dichas con mucha ternura y amor, el brillo de los ojos de Fumito no habían desaparecido para nada, incluso se había incrementado parecían dos hermosas estrellas irradiadas por una flama que parecía arder más y más, los ojos de Fumito antes de un café casi miel, ahora eran de un café cobre por la flama que se reflejaban en esos hermosos ojos, mi corazón se estremecía de solo ver aquellos hermosos ojos, la llama era la señal de pasión que poco a poco se iba apoderando de ambos, la respiración agitada, el delicioso calor acogedor en mi vientre se fue expandiendo en todo mi cuerpo hasta mi pelo el cual ya no estaba cubierto por el velo ni el hermoso peinado que había estado luciendo…eh?

No me había dado cuenta que Fumito me había quitado el velo con una velocidad impresionante, mi pelo ahora estaba esparcido en la gran cama de telas suaves como la seda de color blanco, mi vestido estaba levemente alzado dejando mis sus piernas blancas como la porcelana y parte de mis grandes y bien definidos muslos cubiertos por un hermosa lencería de color rojo pasión, me sonrojo mucho y me estremeció al sentir las manos hábiles de Fumito tocar mis piernas, empezando por los pies, acerco su cara hacia los dedos de mis pies, la respiración caliente de Fumito me hicieron temblar de nerviosismo, mis temores aún estaban presentes pero lo mirada de Fumito me tranquilizaba sin decir ninguna palabra , acaricio con ambas de sus manos mis pies, y comenzó a subir poco a poco mientras sus labios pasaban por la piel de pies, y comenzaba lamer.

-Ah…ah…Fumito…ah...-comencé a gemir, algo alto con cada roce de su lengua con mi piel de mis pies y piernas, después sentí como sus labios succionaban en lugares específicos de mis piernas, aquello me hacía estremecer y querer gritar, cada roce de sus manos contra mi piel y sus besos a la vez ardientes, suaves y tiernos hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas, de mi boca solo salía gemidos y jadeados mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Fumito con cada beso y caricia….-Ah!...ah…ah Fumito

-Eres exquisita mi amor.-dijo Fumito en un susurro con su voz ronca sensual y cargada de deseo contenido, pero él me estaba tocando dulcemente y dándome poco a poco el placer entre un hombre y una mujer tiernamente para no asustarme, ¿Cuánta ternura podía tener este hombre hacia a mí?, ¿cuán grande es el amor que él me tiene?, ¿Cuánto amor puedo yo darle a el?, ¿la eternidad podrá demostrar lo que puedo hacer por él?

El sonido de la ropa llego a mis oídos, a pesar de sentir el calor consumiendo mi cabeza aun podía sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sentí como mi respiración se hacía más dura, al ver el perfecto abdomen y pecho descubierto de mi esposo, sus músculos definidos y bien torneados brillaban por el sudor y la poca luz que había en la habitación, su respiración también era agitada y su aliento era cálido y suave contra la piel de mi cuello, me estremecía bajo su toque con sus suaves caricias, la ropa me estaba estorbando queria sentir mi piel tocando la de él, era muy atrevido de mi parte pedir que me desnudara además no tenía el valor solo pedía que se diera cuenta de que yo deseaba tocarme con él, convertirme en una con él.

-¿quieres que te desnude?.-pregunto Fumito a mi oído con su voz ronca, su lengua comenzó a lamer mi oreja desde el lóbulo el cual jalo levemente y después chupo con suaves movimientos, estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi poco a poco , el calor comenzaba a ser mas insoportable y mi deseo se hacia mas grande, y mis temores poco a poco se iban yendo mas no se había borrado…-No seguiré mi amor si así tu lo deseas, pero quiero que sepas que yo solo seré tuyo cuando sea el momento, tu mi amor eres lo mas importante para mi en este mundo, eres mi universo, mi flor, mi luz, jamás me atrevería a lastimarte de nuevo y no lo hare ahora mi amor

El había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos acariciando mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi barbilla, mis labios, mis ojos, mi frente, mi pelo y me había besado con ternura, lo mire a los ojos y rodee con timidez su cuello con mis manos y lo atraje hacia mi levemente, puede ver la sorpresa en su bello y dulce rostro y yo sonríe con mucha alegría, él también era muy inocente como yo, pero sus toques, besos y caricias no eran de alguien virgen, pero sí lo era, en verdad era muy bueno.

-Quiero ser tuya Fumito, aún tengo mis temores y dudas más no puedo negar el deseo que siento en mi corazón, todo tu tacto y tu ternura hacia mi es mas que suficiente para saber que tú siempre serás amable conmigo y me cuidaras mas no me dañaras, no será fácil al principio pero juntos poco a poco saldremos adelante, hasta que la muerte nos separe amor, pero si te soy sincera, si llegara a perderte no podía seguir, te seguiría.-Lo bese con ternura y amor, al principio el no había reaccionado, pero después el beso se hizo apasionado, abrí mi boca dando paso a su hábil lengua que con cada toque con la mía me hacia estremecer y me hacía temblar no de frío sino de una cálida y extraña calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo y la cual se acumulaba en mi vientre, algo entre mis piernas se sentía muy suave y a la vez húmedo pero muy placentero.

-Mi flor, siempre te amare por siempre, el hecho de que me hayas entregado tu corazón me hace muy feliz.-dijo Fumito y vi su rostro lleno de felicidad y me beso de nuevo con pasión y paso sus manos a mi espalda donde estaba el cierre del vestido.

Con temores y dudas, pero con la confianza que poco a poco me daban las caricias de mi amado alce mis manos hacia arriba para que tuviera un fácil acceso, el sonido del cierre siendo bajado y la ropa siendo sacada llego de nuevo a mis oídos, el frio del habiente golpeo mi piel ahora expuesta, estando solo en lencería.

-Eres hermosa.-escuche la voz ronca y llena de pasión de mi esposo mientras recorría mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la ultima punta de mi cabello, no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho y desviar mi mirada de él

-No soy hermosa Fumito.-dice sonrojada y tímida, sintiendo como el se inclinó hacia mi de nuevo y beso mi cuello y lo lamio….-Ah…ah…ah….-Gemidos salieron de mi boca al sentir sus labios y lengua contra mí la piel de mi cuello , y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi vientre y mis pechos aun con la lencería puesta….-Fumito…ah…

-Para mi eres hermosa, pero no solo por fuera sino por dentro, tu fuerza, tu perseverancia fueron lo que me enamoraron perdidamente de ti mi amor.-dijo Fumito sonriendo con ternura y abrí mis ojos sorprendía abrí mi boca para decir algo pero en eso sentí como una mano de Fumito tocaba uno de mis senos y una nueva sorpresa me invadió y un extraño cosquilleo y sensación me recorrió entera

-Ah…ah…ah…ah..-comencé a jadear y gemir con cada toque que el me hacia a mis seños y hacia mi parte intima, su dedo había comenzado a acariciarme ahí en esa zona intima y muy sensible, su dedo se movía como si tuviera vivo en mi piel mas sensible y mojada, mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo por las nuevas sensaciones mis pies se habían vuelto frágiles y flácidos ante sus caricias, su mano puesta en mis senos jalaba juguetonamente mis pezones, esto era demasiado para mi pero mi cuerpo pedía mas y mi corazón me decía que estaba bien si mi esposo me hacia esto, la calma llego a mi y me comencé a entregar al suave cumulo de suaves y deliciosas sensaciones que solo las manos de Fumito podían hacer en mi.

Fumito sonreía pícaro y con amor mientras lamia y chupaba el cuello y la parte superior del pecho de su amada Saya, los gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de ella, era muy sensuales para el y lo excitaban mucho mas, era muy tentador queria meterla toda en la suave intimidad de Saya, húmeda y cálida como había esperado, no iba a poder soportarlo mas

-Ah….ah…ah…Fumito…mi amor….ah….-Saya gimió y casi salto cuando sintió cuando Fumito comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones….-Ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...Fumito….ah!

Fumito estaba fascinado, eran tan dulces y suaves los pezones de su amada, queria saciarse con ambos, mientras que con su boca y lengua disgustaba el hermoso y delicioso pezón con su mano jalaba y acariciaba el otro pezón de su amada, que se retorcía y gemía de placer. Cuando termino de disgustar el pezón derecho de su esposa fue con el izquierdo e hizo lo mismo, pero este estaba mas sensible por los toques hecho por su mano hace pocos segundo complaciéndolo mas, Saya soltaba mas gemidos y suspiros que antes mezclados con su nombre, era muy excitante y candente, y su suave intimida…lo estaba volviendo loco muy loco…no iba a poder aguantar por mas tiempo

-Mi amor…voy a usar mis dedos para estimularte, no quiero que llores cuando me adentre en ti mi vida…-Dijo Fumito mientras miraba a Saya con dulzura

-Ah…ah…Fumito…ah…ah…oh…hazlo…quiero ser tuya…-Saya dijo entre gemidos y suspiros suaves y llenos de amor y pasión

Fumito no necesito mas respuesta alguna y adentro el primer dedo en la entrada de su amada un suave y gemido de dolor se escapo de los suaves labios de su amada.

-Ah….ah…Fumito…ah…duele…ah!...sacalo…por favor…-pidió Saya mientras se arqueaba en la cama mientras el dedo de Fumito se movía como un gusano, algo vivo dentro de ella, era algo incomodo y también doloroso, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña con esos toques suaves y tiernos

-Lo se mi amor…lamento hacerte pasar esto…pero…es necesario…solo aguanta…besame mi amor…eso es besame

Fumito y Saya se unieron en un suave beso pasional, los brazos de Saya lo rodearon el cuello de su esposo atrayéndolo mas a ella, mientras Fumito con su mano derecha acariciaba el seno y pezón derecho de Saya y su mano izquierda comenzaba a masturbar a Saya con suaves movimientos del primer dedo dentro, al poco de unos minutos , el segundo dedo se adentro en el interior de Saya quien salto ante el nuevo invasor pero con dulzura y ternura, Fumito la acariciaba y besaba con ternura distrayéndola de la incomodidad, lográndolo efectivamente, los dedos salían de la entrada de Saya quien de su sensuales labios salían gemidos de placer

-Ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...mi amor…ah!...ah!...-Saya gemia y jadeaba ante los ahora tres invasores que se movían en su parte intima y salian dando un sonido muy erotico, aquello hizo gruñir a Fumito.

-Saya mi amor…ah…no puedo mas….pero…puedo parar si así lo deseas….pero ahora yo quiero hacerte solo mia.-dijo Fumito jadeando por el deseo, su miembro ardía y pesaba en deseo y pasión de hacer solo suya a su amada esposa.

Saya jadeando y gimiendo miro a su esposo y tomo el rostro de el y lo beso con pasión iniciando una danza pasional entre lenguas mientras gemidos de placer y amor salían en medio del ardiente beso.

-Mi amor…esta bien…hazme tuya…no tengo miedo…se que tu jamás me harías daño por nada del mundo…mi amor y tu amor por mi me hace muy feliz…por lo que ahora deseo…que nuestra unión se complete con nuestra entrega muta, llena de sinceridad y amor…-dijo Saya mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado Fumito, el cual sonrió de una manera muy hermosa y tierna que jamás había visto , y el la beso como nunca antes la había beso

-Te amo, te amo mi rosa, gracias por hacerme muy feliz, te amo.-dijo Fumito con voz emocionada, su rostro estaba marcado con el amor tierno y sincero, aquello hacia muy feliz Saya, ella amaba mucho a su esposo

-Te amo Fumito, gracias por quererme, te amo.-respondió Saya y Fumito la beso con mucho amor y ternura, la pasión poco a poco volvió a crecer y a retomar el curso, el beso antes lleno de inocencia y ternura se volvió uno lleno de pasión, al deshacer el beso un hilo de saliva los unía entre respiraciones jadeantes y de gemidos, con la mirada Fumito le transmitió confianza a su amada quien asintió, Fumito se acomodo entre las piernas de su amada y dejo ver el prominente miembro que el poseía, no la tenia grande la tenia enorme y tenia una vena marcada, en aquella gran masa de carne, Saya no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y muy timida, ¿en verdad eso cabria ahí , en su zona intima?

-Mi amor….-Saya llamo a su esposo preocupada al ver su miembro

-No te preocupes mi amor, si te duele parare de inmediato no te preocupes.-Fumito la beso con ternura, un beso que dejo con un poco mas de tranquilidad a Saya mientras miraba como Fumito acercaba su enorme miembro hacia su entrada, comenzó a frotarlo contra la zona intima de esposa

-Ah…ah!..-Saya no pudo evitar soltar y gemido lleno de placer al sentir el miembro de su esposo tocar su zona intima deliciosamente, su zona intima comenzó a palpitar dejando también un hermosa y deliciosa sensación de placer que comenzaba en su vientre y la recorría totalmente

-¿mi amor estas lista?.-pregunto Fumito, Saya mientras gemia y jadeaba miro a Fumito con ternura y amor y asintió

-si mi amor.-dijo Saya y abrazo a Fumito el cual el mismo se lo había pedido que lo hiciera

-Si sientes dolor abrázame fuerte mi amor, no te preocupes.-dijo Fumito y beso a su mujer en su frente y Saya asintió sonriendo con ternura a su amado

Saya al no sentir ya el miembro de su esposo frotándose contra su zona intima, se sintió frio y solo, pero no fue cuando se aferró más a Fumito cuando algo, grande y caliente se abrió paso de un solo movimiento, haciendo que soltara y gemido de dolor y placer y al mismo tiempo haciendo que se viniera entre ambos

-¡aaaaahhhh!, ¡uuuuhh!, ¡aaahhh!.- gemía Saya clavando con mas fuerza las uñas en la espalda de Fumito

Por su parte Fumito, la estaba teniendo difícil ahora ya dentro de Saya el calor de ella, lo torturaba y más por lo estrecho que estaba tenia que esperar, Saya un se seguía arqueando por la intromisión así como el dolor, parecía que lo iban a partir por la mitad, quería que ese dolor desaparecía pero ya.

Fumito al notar lo inquieta que estaba llevo su mano nuevamente al zona intima de Saya ahora sensible por que estaba dentro de ella pero que ayudaría con unas caricias para que olvidara el dolor, así como también empezó a besar unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, para su suerte, Saya ya no estaba tan inquieto, al contrario gemía y jadeaba por las leves caricia que Fumito le estaba haciendo a su zona intima mientras estaba dentro de ella con su gran miembro llegando mas haya en su cuerpo, jamás había sentido tal placer que la estaban volviendo casi loca por el mismo calor y calidez además estaba feliz ya era de Fumito y solo de su esposo , con un leve movimiento de caderas le dio a entender de que ya era hora, por lo que, con ambas de sus manos tomo la cadera de Saya y empezó a moverse lentamente para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a las nuevas sensaciones que iban surgiendo

-¡ah!,aaahhh, uuummm, ahhh,mmmm.- gemía una y otra vez Saya al sentir esas extrañas sensaciones consumiéndolo haciéndolo caer por completo a la pasión y el deseo, y ya sin pudor alguno y sin temor alguno, dejo atrás poco a poco sus miedos pasados entregando a su único amor, se encargó de besar y lamber el cuello de Fumito el cual se sorprendió por el acto de Saya haciendo que sonriera a mas no poder además le daba ternura ver como Saya se iba desenvolviendo mas dejando ver la mujer apasionada y llena de amor podía ser

\- que erótica te has vuelto.- le dijo Fumito a Saya que seguía lamiendo hasta empezó a dejarle marcas que seguro tardarían un poco en borrarse, y ese acto lo tomo para dar inicio a lo mas desenfrenado, Fumito soltó un enorme gemido ante tal recorrido y estimulaciones continuas de su esposa hacia el, con firmeza tomo la cadera de Saya y comenzó a dar mas fuertes las embestidas, haciendo que ella dejara de lado su tarea candente y sensual para su amado y sacara un sonoro gemido por la fuerte ola de placer que se presento y aferrándose mas a Fumito

-Aaaahhh, ummm aahhh.- gemía Saya una y otra vez con cada embestida

Fumito estaba igual que el totalmente caliente, y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente provocando mas aumento de su temperatura, pero eso menos le importaba, ahora quería marcar Saya para que solo fuera de el y de nadie mas, pero el calor era tal que con mas fiereza pero con rastros de pasión embisto con mas fuerza Saya

-¡AAAAHHH!.- gimió fuertemente Saya al sentir que Fumito había dado con un punto en especial y deseando que le diera en ese punto otra vez

-Aquí…ag…es…eh.- decía Fumito dura apenas por el placer y el calor que lo inundaba su cuerpo al estar dentro de Saya, y al ver que había tocado cierto punto, empezó a embestir con maestría y dureza aquel mismo punto sin fallar ganándose sonoros gemidos de Saya

Una tras otra sin darles tiempo a ambos de respirar o de pensar, el placer y el calor eran muy fuertes y el deseo le hacia imposible de separarse, mas y mas ambos cuerpo unidos sobre el agua dándose placer mutuamente, besándose desenfrenadamente, mordiéndose levemente, entrelazando fuertemente sus manos una a la otra, clavado las uñas sobre la espalda de uno al otro, retorciéndose por el éxtasis, mas y mas deseaban no querían parar, los gemidos de ambos ahora se escuchaban por todo aquel lugar, el sonido del agua moviéndose y salpicando ambos cuerpos al son en que ambos se movían una y otra vez.

Saya imito el movimiento de Fumito sintiendo con mas cercanía su final, y Fumito estaba igual de un momento a otro ambas ya terminarían, por lo que ambos aumentaron el la velocidad

-¡aaahhh!..Fu..mito….ya…no…pue..do….¡aaaahhh!.- decía entre gemidos sonoros Saya mientras se movía inquietamente al estar mas cerca de terminar, mientras se aferraba mas a su amado Fumito

-Yo….tambi..en…estoy…cer….ca.- decía a penas Fumito por las maravillosas sensaciones

Saya no pudo soportarlo mas, en las ultimas embestidas se sintió perder completamente, clavo con muchas fuerza sus uñas sobre la espalda de Fumito llegando al tan ansiado climax, ella jadeaba y se arqueaba por el placer y mas porque aun su esposo estaba dentro de ella

-¡aaaaaaahhhh!, aahh.- gimió Saya por llegar a su primer orgasmo y por los espasmos

Fumito al sentir las paredes de carnes internas de Saya lo apretaban deliciosamente pero que se le dificultaba moverse, dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y soltó su esencia en la entrada de Saya que al sentir la esencia de su amado esposo se tenso un poco, Fumito por su parte estaba feliz, había hecho suya a la mujer de sus sueños

-aahh.- gimió al sentir la esencia de Saya en su interior y dejándose caer todo el peso de cuerpo sobre su esposo que estaba igual que el totalmente casando pero ambos satisfechos

Fumito sintió todo el peso recaer sobre el, pero no le molesto, solo que aun estaba dentro de ella, y eso podía traer otras cosas nuevamente pero el no se molestaría. Saya estaba acurrucada en brazos de su esposo y sintió como el le besaba su frente tiernamente

-Mi amor.-fue lo único que dijo Fumito a este punto no hacia falta hablar de nada, las miradas y cariños eran mas que suficientes, ambos en la cama, donde se habían entregado por fin a sus sentimientos, ambos felices por un nuevo comienzo, una nueva paz donde nadie volvería a sufrir sino a sonreír mas que nunca, eso era lo importante y era lo que Fumito había buscado para su amada, aunque al principio había sido en la dirección equivocada ahora había encontrado el camino y la forma correcta y se alegra mucho de que ahora el y ella estuvieran caminando juntos por el mismo camino….-Te amo mi rosa

-Te amo Fumito.-dijo Saya y ella se acorruco mas contra el sonriendo con mucha alegría y ternura, la felicidad que siempre había añorado ahora estaba comenzando, y jamás dejaría que se la arrebataran, un nuevo comienzo que fue dado por el final de una guerra y el resonar de una canción que ahora vivía en su corazón y en el de los demas, una canción eterna como el amor que le tenia a su esposo, eterno como el mismo universo.

….

100 años después

…

El mundo siguió su curso como el tiempo marca, muchos amigos que tuve alguna vez, ahora ya se a muchos metros bajo el suelo, su perdida fue como la perdida de una parte de mi corazón, pero a pesar de su pedida dejaron consigo nuevas generaciones las cuales aprecie de la misma forma que sus progenitores, la paz en el mundo era visible en todo ángulo, la tecnología había evolucionado mucho en estos 100 años, pero fue un cambio que se venía venir, todo estaba cambiado, ahora yo vivía normalmente, junto a mi padre, mi esposo y mi tío Saru, así es, Paty también había muerto por una enfermedad hacía muchos años, pero así como su perdida dolió ella dejo descendencia con la cual mantenemos todo el contacto posible, pero así como fueron cambios negativos y positivos para todos, a mí, me llevo el cambio que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

En la gran sala de la casa, había reunido a mi padre y a mi esposo antes de que se fueran a trabajar, estaba nerviosa por competir la noticia, pero también estaba feliz, era un hermoso regalo que debía haber llegado antes, pero la espera valió la pena, tome varias respiraciones y mire a mi esposo y a mi padre los cuales estaban preguntándose que pasaba, sonreí al ver sus expresiones de confusión.

-Papá, Fumito, hay algo que quiero que sepan.-dije con emoción en mi voz

-¿Qué sucede mi rosa?.-Fumito pregunto preocupado

-¿Te sucede algo?, ¿Estas enferma hija?.-mi padre puso el mismo tono que Fumito , yo solo negó a sus preguntas

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto Fumito

-Para que nos haya pedido antes de ir a trabajar, debe ser algo de suma importancia.-dijo mi padre

-Y lo es.-dije tratando de contener la emoción

-En ese caso, comparte lo que te haya sucedido para que te tenga así.-mi padre dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual le fue contagiada a Fumito el cual dio un asentimiento para que prosiguiera

Di varias respiraciones para tratar de controlar y no precipitarme, abrí mis ojos y los mire mientras sonreí y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la misma felicidad, aquello sería el mejor recuerdo de todos así como el mejor regalo de todos

-Estoy embarazada

Y entre las sombras una gran figura alada miraba todo desde un gran árbol de la gran mansión una hermosa armadura de color negra resplandecía cual sol negro, aquella mirada morada y penetrante enfocada en aquella dulce mujer, llamada Saya, un recuerdo de su pasado llego a la mente de ese ser y su corazón se comprimió, el parecido era indiscutible, y el destino también, mas ahora ya había comprobado lo que necesitaba, la habían encontrado, el tiempo había empezado a correr contra corriente

- **Motokami,** ultimo clan y primer clan, tu maldición sigue en pie, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaras hasta que la ultima gota de tu sangre sea derramaba?.-dijo aquel hombre, el juez del infierno

Continuara…..


End file.
